LOVEchr
by CrimsonA377
Summary: Even with all she did, Monika didn't deserve that ending. None of them did. So when the chance presents itself to right the wrongs and change their fates, as well as fall for the one who could never be loved, I don't hesitate. R&R's appreciated. I do not own Doki Doki Literature Club or it's characters, all rights go to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1: A New Day

( **My Home** )

I sat back in my seat, a dejected expression crossing my face. My green eyes stared - not for the first time - at the ending credits to Doki Doki Literature Club. After countless resets, countless plays and countless attempts to give happiness to them all, I had gotten the "true ending" of a sort; the thank you letter from the creators flashed on screen. However it didn't get rid of the pit in my stomach. This despair, this presence... I got this way whenever I felt helpless about a particular situation.

And I felt that for Monika. Sure she was a video game character; one who became self-aware and tampered with her friends and the very game until I was forced to delete her... over and over and over again. But at her heart she was... just a broken and lonely girl who realized her world was fake. Her home, family, friends... all of it fake. And every time I just recalled her words to me.

 _"... I still love you._ "

It pained me every time I read those lines, every time I saw them flash on the screen as Monika broke into pieces. Of course she was just a video game character... but she was also not. In some weird way I see parts of myself in her, like the desire to feel loved and the loneliness that hits me sometimes. And I just... loved her and wanted to see her happy. Not that I hated the game for that; it was a beautiful and well-done game that brought such horror and excitement to my face, and such sadness to my soul. And with all my heart I had wished for some sort of secret ending to give Monika a good ending, to not delete her, to... make her happy.

But I guess my hopes wouldn't come true for the game as there was no possible way to pick or save Monika and the group at the same time. Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, Monika... all of them amazing but only three of them *designed* to have a happy ending. And that was awful to me. The idea of inevitable tragedy pricked at my mind as a scowl crossed my lips.

I took my headphones of hesitantly and set them aside, wrapping the cord up around them at a deliberately slow pace. My eyes still glanced at the blank screen now; the game had deleted itself after Monika had finished her beautiful song once more. It was it's programming... and some things you just can't change. Getting out of my chair and turning the lights off, I walk to my bed and crawl in. Since it was the weekend I didnt have to worry about school but I did have work tomorrow. With one last look to my computer my eyes closed and a solitary thought went through my head.

" _I want to make her happy._ "

( **?** )

An alarm went off, but not one I knew. My eyes snapped open as I stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. My eyes glanced around, taking in a sparse bedroom. It had just a bed, dresser, nightstand, and a computer desk with a slightly older-looking computer and keyboard. Frowning in confusion I moved to get up... and stared at my hand.

Something felt... off. Like this was me but it *wasn't* me. Frowning some more I walked to the mirror hanging on the door and froze.

Staring back at me... was something straight out of a manga. I looked like... like...

... like the character from DDLC in a way. Of course I possessed my features still; green eyes, brown messy hair and fairly pale skin but at the same time I seemed more like the MC than myself. My blood ran cold and I booked it to the kitchen; it was the same as the MC's. Was I dreaming?

I searched the cabinets in my underwear and brought up a fork, and poked my finger with it before swiftly pulling away in pain. Nope, not a dream. I was actually here. Terror and panic set inside myself and I began to look around feverishly. I had to be going crazy I couldn't be here! In all my panicking and movements I slipped on the tile floor and smacked my head against it while earning myself a nice little blackout.

"...ty?! Monty!"

A soft, familiar voice called out and my eyes groggily opened. Staring back at me was a set of blue eyes and a worried expression. I blinked once, then twice before speaking as another cold shudder ran through my body.

"S-Sayori?" I croaked and a relieved smile crossed my childhood friends lips.

"Oh thank goodness you are awake! I overslept myself and was coming to meet up with you but you weren't there, so I came in to check and found you here. Are you okay; you've got a pretty big bruise on your head." She frowned worriedly as I slowly sat up. My head was pounding but otherwise I felt okay as I stood and shook it off. My friend looked at me in slight worry and concern but I gently raised a hand to calm her.  
"I'm okay, I just slipped and hit my head. It hurts but that's about it." I try to soothe her but she still frowns.  
"Maybe you should stay home then and rest; or maybe we should get a doctor." She fussed but I shook my head.  
"No no, really.. I'm fine. Just let me get dressed and we'll go okay?" I smiled as she still gave me a concerned look but finally relented.  
"Okay, but you are going to at least see the nurse today okay?" She demanded to which I nodded.  
"Alright alright, jeez." I mused before giving her a smile.  
"Thanks for uh, caring so much Sayori. I appreciate it." I state and a small blush crosses her face before fading as she smiles.  
"Of course! You are my childhood friend after all! Just hurry up or we'll be late!" She called as I hurried into the bedroom and closed the door.

As I changed and got dressed my mind buzzed with questions while the throbbing faded.  
" _Okay, no doubt about it... I'm here. In this world, this game. But at the same time... this isn't a game anymore is it? Otherwise Sayori would probably have only appeared once I made it outside. No... the script is no longer applicable. Meaning I'm more or less just living it out as if it *was* a real world. So... will the same events occur? Will I watch Sayori's death here too, or Yuri's or Natsuki's? Or can I change it?"_

 _"... Monika. Can I... give her a happy ending now?_ " That selfish/selfless thought came out of the corners of my mind and I froze. I was here... in this world. And Monika... she was here too. Upon reflection Sayori had looked even cuter when I was face to face with her... how would Monika look? Would she be able to tell I was one of the players? And since we no longer followed the script precisely...

... we could save them all. Give them all happy endings.

The familiar pit in my stomach evaporated and was replaced by a feeling of hope and determination. Grabbing a hat to wear and cover the bruise I walked out to Sayori and gave her a confident grin.  
"Alright, you ready?" I ask and she beams back and nods.  
"Ready. Lets go or else we'll be late!" She calls out and I grin before the two of us take off down towards the school.

As we walk I recall how the game first described the MC; aloof and kind of rude to Sayori and the others initially. Well the MC wasn't here; I was. And I would do a damned job to change that around. Looking around too showed a very complete, very large world around me; guess it would have to expand in some way since it was no longer just a game. And it was the perfect place to make a stand to save all of them. A voice spoke up and broke my thoughts as I glanced over.

"So Monty, do you remember what you said?" Sayori asked innocently as I turned to her.

"That I'd join a club? Yes I do; a promise is a promise after all, even if I haven't seen the person I promised in a while." I grinned and poked Sayori, making her blush and glance away a bit.

"Well good, because your happiness is important to me you know." She stated and a slight frown crossed my face. Her hanging by the rope came to my mind and my resolve hardened. Stopping and grabbing Sayori gently she stopped and looked at me.

"I know Sayori. And I love that about you; it really helps to know someone is always watching my back. So I want you to know that I've always got your back too, no matter what. I'll be here for you through thick and thin. Just don't hesitate to ask." I stated warmly. Sayori's blue orbs widened and her cheeks got redder, a small nervous laugh leaving her.

"Ahaha... you seem a bit different today Monty. Are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard back there?" She asked as I grinned.

"No but... seeing you and this whole beautiful world around us I realized something. I don't want to be aloof or mean, I don't want to hurt people. I want to be the best me I can be, and help those I care about. Think of it as... a new lease on life!" I stated proudly. The smile on Sayori grew and she began to laugh.

"Wow, that's awesome Monty! You're right, we can take the world on with a new lease on life!" She echoed and laughed, pumping her fists in the air a bit. Laughing I pat her back.

"That's the spirit! Now, you were asking about a club earlier... I think I have an idea for one." I grinned as Sayori looked at me with an expectant stare.

"I want to join your club Sayori. You always look so happy I uh... figured I'd give it a try." Sayori's eyes widened at my declaration and she stopped in her tracks.

"You... you really mean it?" She repeated as I gave her an affirmative nod.  
"Of course, you think I'd lie to you? Come on Sayori, I want you to show me your club... if that's okay." I asked. She began to smile widely and nodded excitedly.  
"Of course it's okay! I am sure they'll all love you!"

Well... she wasn't wrong on that note.

It didn't take long for us to reach the school and classes to begin; to be honest it felt like something of a blur. The classes were very easy though and with the only deviation being a trip to the nurses office everything was like a normal school day. I did take a look around the building and took it all in; just seemed like your average maze of a school. So once the final bell rang and I packed my things, getting up as the door swings open. Sayori comes in and spots me with a smile.  
"Hey Monty! You ready to head to the club?" She asked as I nodded and smiled.  
"Of course, lead the way!"

We head upstairs to where the third year classes and activities happen; apparently the MC rarely came up here so I stuck with that ruse. As we reached the club doors I got a bit nervous; let's just hope everything goes well. Sayori swings open the door excitedly.

"Everyone, the new member is here~!" She cries out. Smiling a bit I walk in, I take off my hat and bow.  
"Hello! Thank you for having me!" I reply cheerily.

"Welcome to the Literature Club, it's a pleasure to meet you. Sayori always says nice things about you." Yuri stated with a small pleasant smile. I bow to her and smile back warmly.  
"Seriously? You brought a boy? Way to kill the atmosphere." Natsuki complained. I just grinned at her.  
"Hey now, that's not too nice." I mused before shaking my head. So that was Yuri and Natsuki, glancing over I see...

...Monika. Her eyes are locked onto me, wide in a mixture of surprise and worry. Oh great she knows. To give her credit Monika hid this face from the rest of the group as she came up and smiled at me.  
"...Monty, nice to see you!" She replied as I couldn't help but smile back.  
"It's nice to see you again too, Monika." I answer. Looking at Monika she was as beautiful as ever, even more so now. Those emerald green eyes were haunting and a part of me just wanted to stare, but for now I held back and nodded to them all.

"Well, as Monika said it my name is Monty. I've been looking for a club to join and Sayori looked so happy I wanted to join in on hers." I gave Sayori a warm smile as she nodded and ran up.  
"Uh-huh! So Monty, this is Natsuki! She's the one who is always full of energy!" Sayori stated and I wave at her. She just huffs and looks away; pretty damn cute if you ask me.  
"And this is Yuri, the smartest in the club!" She motioned as Yuri got bashful.  
"D-Don't say things like that..." She murmured as I chuckled.  
"Nice to meet you both. I hope to learn a lot from you." I reply before turning to Monika.  
"You've already met Monika, right Monty?" Sayori asks as I turn fully and look at Monika. She almost seems to fidget under my gaze as I smile.

"Oh yes, I was in class with her last year. She is a good friend of mine, never thought that her club was the Literature Club though. Seems like a nice place." I state as Monika nods looking a little thrown-off.  
"Yes... yes! It's a great place for us to connect with one another and create or read beautiful literature mediums!" She replied to keep up the happy facade. I just smile a bit.  
"Oho? Well that's good, since I love writing and reading." I comment proudly as Sayori looks at me confused.  
"I didn't know you did that stuff..." She answered as I turned to her.

"Well of course not, I just started recently and haven't seen you in a while! We'll have to change that, won't we?" I ask as she looked a little shy before nodding cheerily. Giving Monika a sideways glance I wink and lightly motion to the door with my head. The club president understands the message.  
"Okay everyone! Since we have a new club member here I'll go with him get some supplies for him, then be right back and start okay?" She spoke as the three other girls nodded and with that Monika and I left the room, heading down the hall.

The silence had a tension in it I hesitated to break, but as we reached the open door to a classroom a pair of hands grabbed me and threw me inside. Letting out an oof I readjusted myself and turned to Monika, her expression unreadable.  
"How? How are you here?" She demanded to know, her expression cracking to show anger and sadness and joy. I smile at her a little sadly, getting up close to her. She backs away a bit, but my arms reach out and pull her into a hug.  
"I don't know why. But I am here. And I know who you are, and what you have done Monika." I murmur as she stiffens.

"I... what I have done?" She repeats. Unsure whether she remembers or not I decide to answer.  
"You have always been looking at me... not the MC, me. And I knew that. I saw you... end the other girls to get me and only me, I saw you lose yourself and then come back... over and over again. I tried every way possible to give you a happy ending though." I whisper as she stiffens up more.  
"I hurt them...? I didn't... I mean.." She began as I pull back.  
"You did. I think as you realized the weight of not having an ending to begin with hit you, you began to lose it. You were lonely, weren't you? You just wanted love?" I ask, and she looks uncomfortable. I give her a serious look and stare into her emerald oceans as time seems to slow.

"And that's why I will take this occurrence, this blessing... to give you all the happiness you deserve. I refuse to lose you, Sayori, Natsuki or Yuri anymore. Especially you." I murmur and give her a soft look. Tears are beginning to form in her eyes as she pulls away.  
"What... why? If what you... oh god, I remember-" She murmured, her eyes widening as panick crossed the presidents face. My heart lurched in pain at the sight of it.  
"You remember? Do you remember what you said... after I deleted you?" I ask her and she pauses, looking up at me.

"... I still love you. You have no idea how much that applied to you for me." I murmured, and her breathing stops.  
"Monika. It doesn't matter what you did. I know that you have good in you. You deserve happiness just like them. You deserve to be not alone. And besides... this isn't just a game anymore, is it?" I ask, and grab her hand before spinning her like a dance move and pulling her into my arms for a tight hug. She's crying more now and a blush is on her face... she looks beautiful.  
"I will give you the happiness you deserve. I promise." I murmur to her, before pulling away.  
"I will give it to all of you. I will save you all." I repeat firmly, before grabbing some items and heading for the door. Monika looks a bit shaken, her composure broken by the sudden turn of events. Glancing back at her I see her finally turn and look at me, before following quietly after.

From there things return to like how the game played out; I had a bit of Natsuki's cupcakes and praised her skill, even mentioning that I'd cook something for her if she ever wanted to try it. I also talked books and manga with both her and Yuri; their eyes lit up as I just got to be myself and talk about anything I could think of relating to those topics. After that I pulled Sayori into a conversation, asking her for some tips on writing a short story and such, and finally talked with Monika about her classes and time at school before Monika exposed the piece of poetry Natsuki wrote. One thing lead to another and now we were all tasked with writing poetry to grow closer; a bold task since I've only ever dabbled in it but I figure that without the game controlling me I could make much more personal and interesting pieces.

And with that done I happily waved goodbye to my new friends, adjusting my hat as Sayori and I left the building. She glanced at me and smiled.  
"You were really cool in there Monty; you've already started making friends with them all." She murmured as I shrugged.  
"Remember, a whole new lease in life. Which reminds me... part of that is reconnecting with my old friend. So come on, talk to me. How have things been going? I want to hear all about it." I smile at Sayori, her eyes lighting up a bit and a genuine smile on her lips. I listen to her talk all the way to her house before we part ways, bidding her goodnight. And as I turn and head to my house a flash of brown catches my eyes.

Standing in front of me is Monika.

I give her a smile as she has that unreadable expression on her face; she looks like an angel right now.

"We need to talk." She demands softly, her voice gentle yet full of determination. Thinking it over I nod, before moving up and grabbing her hand while walking along.  
"Okay, but first I need to buy some groceries. If we are gonna have a talk I'm going to treat you to the best dinner and the best night you've ever dreamed of."


	2. Chapter 2: Nighttime Conversations

**Chapter 2: Nighttime Conversations**

( **MC's/My House, Night** )

Shopping didn't take long with Monika's help, and soon enough I had gathered some interesting ingredients for a meal I learned how to cook a while ago. Monika looked at them and me curiously; she had a thousand questions on her mind but waited until the quiet of my home to ask anything. The sun was starting to go down and shadows danced across the ground as I opened the door and flipped on the lights.

"Ah, that was easy. Thanks for the help Monika; wouldn't have gotten everything so fast without you." I smile at her as she gives that flirty little leaning pose like she does in the game and smiles.  
"Ehehe~ glad to be of help. Although seeing what you bought does make me curious." She questioned, but I just wagged a finger and grinned.  
"Ah ah- no spoiling your surprise. But... you do have questions I assume? Ask me while I cook dinner." I reply as the tone gets a bit more serious. Her emerald orbs looked to me before nodding and I couldn't help but stare back. God her eyes were beautiful. Seeing me staring she coughed politely to regain my attention and I blush before chuckling.

"Ah, sorry... you just have b-beautiful eyes is all." I reply which actually makes Monika's cheeks heat up, before that smile of hers appears.  
"Hmm... you know you're more of a flirt now then... well when I've seen you the other times." She muses as I shrug.  
"Well... I'm not bound to any scripted choices, nor am I going to waste this opportunity. Besides, you already have a solid idea of how I feel about you." I glance back at her while walking over to grab a cutting board, knife and so on. Getting a pot heated on a stove I poured some olive oil and a diced tablespoon of garlic inside of it, setting the heat to medium as I began to pick up a pace. Monika watched me for a moment before sitting at a high-chair at the table as she was content to watch.

"So, first question. What happened for you to get here? Specifically. You were vague about it earlier and I'd like to know." She asked. As I cut up a solid ball of fresh mozzarella into thick slices I considered my words before speaking, feeling her emerald eyes burning with questions.  
"I remember playing Doki Doki again late at night. I was simply repeating it, getting the "true" end by helping all the girls and not having you delete the world. I had tried this time some different answers and techniques to try and save you but... it didn't work." I mutter that last part coldly, before continuing on.  
"Anyways, after that I felt dejected and sad. I got out of my chair, put my headphones away and then went to bed. Last thing I recall before waking up here was the thought about making you happy." Monika stared at me for a moment after I finished my story, considering what I had sad. Her concentrated face looked so focused and peaceful... damn I really did like her already.

"Hmm.. so no idea how you physically wound up here? Then we do not know if you wont return at some point pre-determined or otherwise. You could end up just playing through these days like it was a normal run of the game and then suddenly return. Or you could never return. Not that you'd dislike that I think, ahaha." She smiled a little at that and I smiled back.  
"I mean... forever with you doesn't sound so bad. But I have a question myself. Do you remember anything from your past? Like... before the game began or your childhood or anything?" I ask her. Monika frowns a bit in confusion before realization dawns. Concentrating she thinks back before her eyes open and she nods.  
"I... I do. I remember bits and pieces of these memories but they are there." The club president answers and my own expression gets serious as I set a skillet onto the stove and put some butter in it, letting it heat up and melt.

"Then it's as I thought; this isn't just a game anymore. It's like your game and my reality have blended together; the world itself and all of the people in it are a lot more human. Whether it's because of me entering here or to create a very complex illusion though I don't know. But I do get the impression that I won't be leaving any time soon." I respond while Monika nods, watching me.  
"Yes... I can definitely tell there is something different. Hold on for a moment." Closing her eyes Monika began to glitch; my eyes widened and I prepared to run to her when she opened them again.  
"Sorry I was checking the code. And it's MASSIVE. New lines are being added every moment it really is like the whole world is being built up as we go. So your thought of reality and this world blending together wouldn't be wholly unaccurate." She replied as I continued cooking. After the garlic had browned a bit I had added tomatoes, salt, sugar and tamato paste for consistency to the mix before grabbing out some sourdough bread and beginning to toast it on the skillet. Monika's eyes drifted from me to the skillet and I smiled.

"Since you are real now does that mean you know how food tastes, or is it more like memories describing it?" I questioned. Monika paused to recall this and slowly shook her head.  
"I get the feeling that if I tasted something I'd know what it's called but otherwise only descriptive words." She replied as I gave her a grin.  
"Ha, so that means I can be here for all of your first experiences with the real world? Nice!" I laugh as she blushes a bit. However, that same charming smile of hers comes back and she crosses her fingers, reminding me of the space classroom.

"Well, as long as I have you with me I don't mind trying anything."

Her words rang out and a tense silence suddenly filled the room. Part of it was from the blush on my face and part was from me trembling at that pose a bit. While I did love her character in the original game it was... unnerving to see that pose in real life considering every memory attached to it. Monika looked at me for a moment, confused as to why I stopped when she looked down and realized what she was doing. Her eyes widened and quickly she put her hands down and smiled.  
"Ahaha~ sorry about that. I forgot about that pose for a minute." She apologized but I continued staring. After a little bit of this she began to get uncomfortable, but before anything could be said I moved to her and gave her a hug.

"I won't let that ending happen. I promise." I murmur, and she stiffens but then melts into the hug. Her body... I can actually feel her warm body and once more I'm reminded of how amazing this was. We don't part for a moment, just enjoying the hug and each others company before I return to cook. Chopping up some basil leaves and adding the finishing touches to the toasted bread, I finally add on the cheese slices and the homemade sauce while continuing to grill them. My own stomach growled as the lovely smell wafted through the air and soon enough my creation was complete. Monika closed her eyes and hummed pleasantly at the smell.  
"It smells... delicious. I never even knew what that like until today. What is it?" She asked as I grinned and presented her with the plate.

"A little creation I learned how to make; a margherita pizza grilled cheese. It's completely vegetarian too with only tomatoes, cheese and basil leaves with a bit of sugar, salt and such between two sourdough slices. It's a bit messy though so be careful." I state as I pass her a napkin and then cut the sandwich in half so it was easier to it. Looking at it curiously Monika lifts one of the halves up and brings it to her lips. I watch with a satisfied grin as she takes a bite and her eyes light up. Her emerald orbs are full of happiness and excitement as she tastes the food and finishes the first bite before looking over at me.  
"Well?" I smile innocently.

"It's delicious! I don't know why but all these memories of food in my life are coming into context so much better now! I don't think I could have ever dreamed of something like this!" She begins to speak so passionately; her eyes glint and I just sit back and listen with that smile on my face as Monika tries food for the first time in her life. My stomach grumbling does make me stop though as I grab my own sandwich and take up a seat beside her, eating and savoring the meal. We both sit in relative silence as we eat our meal and enjoy it; I grab some milk from the fridge and pour some for us both about halfway through my grilled cheese. I end up dripping a little sauce on my face and earn a stifled giggle from Monika; she was cute though so I let it slide and laugh back. Finally with our stomachs full and content I take the dishes and wash them off before setting them all in the dishwasher, while also taking the remaining ingredients and storing them away for later. Maybe I'd make the group my sandwiches tomorrow as repayment for the cupcakes? Well, I'll figure it out later.

Turning back to Monika I catch her staring at me and almost let myself get lost in her eyes again. Damnit, eyes really are my weakness.

"If you keep staring like that I'm going to lose myself too." I replied in a half-joking manner. However Monika at this point keeps eye contact and I see her emotions swirling; joy, happiness... love.  
"Would that be such a bad thing?" She asked quietly, her emerald orbs watching my face as if she could stare past it into my very soul. I don't know how to respond to that, so instead I just blush a bit and nod to the couch.  
"C... Come on, we have a little more to talk about." I reply. Monika flashed a smile in victory before following me over to the couch as we sat.

"Now... before I say anything do you have any more questions about how or why I am here, or something like that?" I ask. Monika thinks before shaking her head as I clear my throat and nod.  
"Alright then. So I've been thinking this but we are no longer on the script; otherwise you wouldn't be here. But at the same time we are still *in* the game right?" I double-check to which Monika nods with an uncertain expression.  
"Okay then. Monika, today played out very similar to the first day in the actual game didn't it? Of course their were deviations but it still all in all felt like the first day?" I question to which she nods again. I consider my words carefully for the next part.

"So... if it still is the game, and felt like it... won't the game try to force us back to the original path? Or more specifically, you and the others in the Club?"

Monika's eyes widened.

"You mean... with the events that play out in the story? I mean it is possible since we are still in the game, but now I'm here and you are too. That's completely different." She reasons while I close my eyes and nod my head.  
"I know. I think since I'm here I'm not technically part of the code but I also am; like... I am the MC but I'm not *the* MC from the game who only had a limited number of choices to make. And you... Monika you are more in-tune with the coding and game than anyone else, so you are safer than the others. But what happens if the game starts following its code again, even without your interference? Sayori will become more depressed as these days go by before hanging herself, Natsuki will have her neck snapped and Yuri will stab herself to death. Heck, even though you are different you could end up getting pulled to try and destroy everything but you and me. We don't know what we are up against here Monika." I finish my thoughts and look at her grimly. I can tell my words chilled her and I feel a twinge of pain seeing her this upset. Scooting closer I wrap a comforting arm around the club president, holding her as we sit in silence.

"So... let me guess your plan. You said you want to save everyone so you and I will be watching the girls. We'll make sure nothing goes wrong for them and if it does we will intervene and save them, bringing them into our loop hopefully so that we can prevent the deaths that would otherwise occur in the next few days. That is if the game even follows the script anymore." She asks me to which I nod.  
"That sums it up, yes. I want to protect you all so in order to do that we need to be vigilant. The first one who dies is Sayori so we'll need to watch for her drop in attitude, moodiness, distancing herself and so on. If this does follow the game in any way than I'll need to reach her before she leaves after confessing." I explain before hesitating.

Right, this was still a dating sim-based game. Sayori... confesses to me. Oh boy. Monika notices my expression and I look at her with worry.  
"I mean I love all of you but not in that way for her. Sayori is... my best friend here. And I want to keep it that way. But with her depression... wouldn't that hit her too hard?" I question. She seems to hesitate before frowning and nodding.  
"I see what you mean... it is tough. But I also know that you can do this. You've already made friends with the group and have started connecting with them all. And it's only been a day!" She smiled happily as I nodded and gave her a smile back.  
"You are wrong, we have got this. Cause we're in this together and I won't abandon you again." I nod as Monika blushes, before curling closer to me.

After that we talked for a few more hours, mostly just filling each other in on how the others worlds worked. I told Monika all about the wonders of my reality and my family, my home and such while she told me about coding, her own life and memories that were appearing and so on. We almost would have kept going if a chime on the clock letting us know it was midnight. Both of us blushed a bit and chuckled.

"We uh, really got into that talk huh?" I muse as Monika giggles.  
"I would think so, I am so glad I got to know you better though. This feels like a dream come true actually being here with you." Monika sighed happily. I couldn't help but smile a little and nod.  
"I agree. It's nice to finally meet the real Monika... the Monika I've wanted to see all this time." I respond and make her blush before slowly getting up.  
"But we need to get ready for we have a long road ahead of us. Plus we need to write those poems. So how about we break for tonight and pick this up later?" I state but a hand grabbing mine stops me. Turning I see Monika staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"I... can I stay with you? Maybe this was only a one-time thing, or maybe you'll be here tomorrow. Either way... I don't want to lose you. Not after all this." She asked and my eyes softened. Nodding slowly I nod to the couch.  
"You can sleep here for tonight, but we'll have to split up tomorrow or Sayori will see us and I don't know how she'll take that." I explain. However Monika still looks unhappy as she shakes her head.  
"I want to sleep in your bed, with you. Please." My face heats up even more but the sadness in those twin lakes of hers puts any objections away. Letting out a sigh I nod and help Monika up.  
"At least tell me you can summon appropriate sleepwear." I ask as Monika beams before laughing.  
"Ahaha~ of course. Why, do you want something else~?" She teased as I let out a sigh and reach my bedroom. I leave Monika outside and change into the sleep clothes I was wearing when I woke up before letting her in. Crawling into the bed I move to the opposite corner and let Monika lie down; she switched to a pair of sleep pants and a sleep shirt when I wasn't looking. Damn her coding is getting better.

My eyes stare into Monika's as we lay down and neither of us spoke a word, however our faces end up smiling. Slowly my eyes close as exhaustion finally catches me and I pass out while staring at Monika's serene expression.

One day down. Now the real challenges will begin.


	3. Chapter 3: Trying to Help

**Chapter 3: Trying To Help**

( **My/MC's House** )

My eyes opened to the sound of soft breath, a warm wrapped around my chest and holding my right arm and the vision of soft brown hair accompanied by an angelic sleeping face. Monika was completely out but she was tightly holding onto me, as if even in her dreams I was liable to disappear completely from her. Honestly she was just too cute. I smiled softly and shifted a little to free my right arm, before gently brushing some strands of hair away from her face while caressing her soft cheek. It was nice to see Monika like this and for a minute I just thought she was a normal girl.

That thought of normalcy crossed my mind and I sighed. Well... even if I couldn't get back to my own world this was still better. There wasn't much there for me to begin with.

In the middle of my thoughts Monika's eyes stirred and opened, revealing her beautiful eyes once more. She watched my face quietly as I was off thinking about my own life before she moved in closer while she had the chance. My eyes flicked to her as I was brought out of my thoughts and blushed when Monika's face was inches from mine. Her soft features made my breath catch in my throat and a large red streak cross my face as we stared at each other. Watching me for a moment longer Monika then gave me a beautiful smile.

"Hello there Monty. Did you sleep well? You look a bit upset." She asked. She had caught me off-guard but her words were like a strong force pulling me back. Clearing my throat and letting the blush fade I nod.

"Yeah I am... was just thinking about home." As I say those words Monika stiffens and I can see the trace of fear cross her eyes. However before she can even say anything I kiss her on the forhead, instantly calming her while making her blush.  
"No, not without you or the others. Just... thinking about what I left there. Or lack of, rather." I murmured. The club president looked a bit curious about the last part but she thankfully decided not to pry yet. Instead she just curled up against my chest and cuddled with me under the blanket. It was a wonderful feeling, a wonderful memory to be.

"Hey Monika, how does it feel to actually hold me? Warm, cool, soft?" I muse with a small smile. Closing her eyes the club president just holds me closer.  
"It feels amazing; so warm and inviting. It feels like something I'd never want to let go of." She mused with a muffled tone as she buried her head against my neck. I can't help but chuckle and slowly my hands run up and down her silky soft hair; an ocean of lovely brown locks for me to play with as we cuddle.

We stay like this for a good while; apparently I had woken up like this a few hours before my actual alarm was to go off. And those few hours felt like a wonderful eternity for the both of us. However good things must come to an end, or at least a pause as I glanced at the clock. Only an hour left before my actual alarm would go off. With no small amount of hesitation I slowly peel Monika from me and look her in the eyes.

"We need to start getting ready." I whisper. I can see the sorrow for having to part cross her expression but Monika nods and gets up without any fuss. We both get dressed in seperate rooms and I head to the kitchen as I begin to make breakfast. Unfortunately I didn't have anything vegetarian to offer Monika and I looked at her sadly.  
"Sorry about that. I should have bought tofu if I'd thought about it so I could make you some breakfast tacos." I apologize but she shakes her head and smiles warmly. Her hand pulls up a command prompt and she types in a code; a plate with some tofu scrambled eggs appears on the table.

"Woah... that's really handy you know? Can you grab anything with that?" I ask and she nods.  
"Well, sort of. Beforehand I couldn't grab nearly as much; only items listed in the game. But since this world has started expanding I figured I'd try to see if I could grab more. Turns out I can." She smiled as I grinned.  
"You are really amazing Monika. Just... the most amazing person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." I smile warmly and get her cool facade to crumble if only a little. However Monika gives that flirty smile and pose again.  
"Ahaha~ you keep talking like that and my plan to win you over will be a complete success~" She replied cheerily and I just shook my head, blushing a bit.  
"You... are one of a kind." I muse and turn back. I make up two breakfast burritos, eating one while leaving the other in the microwave to keep warm. After we finish our seperate meals Monika and I sit down as we begin to plan.

"Alright, so here's what I am going to do. I'll get up early and go visit Sayori; even before the tampering she had depression and had trouble getting out of bed. So I'm gonna try and help her out and bring her that burrito too. My goal is to try and make Sayori see me as a friend, one she can turn to. I want her to open up to me so that I can approach her depression with her. I have an idea of how it is myself so... hopefully I'll connect to her and reach her. But if that doesn't work or if we reach the confession... I'll have to think of something before then." I explain as Monika nods in agreement, thinking herself as she taps her chin.

"Hmmm... I will help Sayori too, maybe try to nudge her in your direction or get her to open up to me. Otherwise I'll focus on helping Yuri and Natsuki since your attention should first and foremost go to Sayori. Although if she doesn't die... the game wouldn't follow the same direction anyways would it? Since when Sayori dies the game sort of resets so your entire meeting changes. It'll be new territory from then on Monty; we need to play it safe." She states as I nod with a serious look in my eyes.

"Of course. So then, let's split up early. I'll see you after school at the club." I suggest to which Monika nods. As we head to the door she turns around and hugs me tightly once again catching me off-guard."  
"Monty... we can definitely save them." She whispers almost as if reassuring herself. I smile and stroke her hair once again.  
"Of course we can. And we will. Now... see you after school." I murmur and kiss Monika's forehead again. Our blushes grow but we manage to break away and Monika heads off to school as I finish preparations to meet Sayori.

It doesn't take long for my alarm to go off and I run down the streets, passing the crosswalk and make it over to Sayori's house. I wait patiently for a minute as I consider my options, before deciding to knock pretty darn loudly. I hear some noises inside and soon enough the door swings open, revealing a tired Sayori still dressed in her pajamas. Yawning a bit she rubs the sleep from her eyes and looks up at me.  
"M-Monty..? What are you doing here...?" She asked before breaking into a yawn. Smiling I nod my head towards the school.  
"We've got to get going for school Sayori; I was up earlier so I figured I'd swing by your house instead of having us meet up. That way I could be sure you weren't late." I grin. Blinking away the last bits of sleep Sayori's eyes widened and she began to panic.  
"Oh no I overslept again!" She cried out and raced back into the house. I entered after her since she left the door ajar and waited down in the kitchen. As Sayori came down in a disheveled outfit I frown a bit.

"Are you okay? You overslept two days in a row now. You aren't staying up watching shows or anything right?" I ask while choosing my words carefully; even though I knew the cause if I let it slip too early Sayori might pull farther away from me and then we risk losing her. I could see her hesitate, blue eyes glancing at me for the quickest of moments before she gave a cheery smile.  
"Ehehe~ it's nothing! I've just been feeling tired a lot more recently." She responded; easy to tell it was a deflection. Frowning some more I nod before offering her the breakfast burrito.  
"Here, I made some extra this morning and well, figured you would need food too." I say and smile at her warmly. Sayori blushes a bit but takes the food and happily eats it.  
"Mmmm, so good!" She expressed and I smiled proudly.

"Hey, you should have seen what I cooked for dinner last night. Maybe later this week I'll make it for the whole club! But... it is a bit messy so maybe doing it around books is a no-go." I muse as Sayori beams at me.  
"Hmm yeah, don't want to ruin any of the books; Yuri would be very upset." She giggled and began to eat as she finished getting ready and we headed out the door. Walking down the sidewalk my eyes glanced over at Sayori and studied her; she was too busy with the food to notice. Well, besides sleeping in again she didn't look any different. But then again it would just get worse the longer it went on.

Today might just be the start. Sighing inaudibly I decide to begin trying my idea to reach out and connect with Sayori; I only had a few days to do it or else.  
"So Sayori, how have you been? Ever since you got into the club I haven't seen you much, have you been doing well though?" I ask to break the ice. Glancing over at me now she nods and smiles.  
"Yeah, I've been doing good! It does kind of make me sad not to see you anymore though, but now that your coming to the club with me we can walk home together all the time again!" She expressed her joy and I smiled and nodded. Deciding this would be a good point to spring from I take the moment and use it to my advantage.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss that for the world. I'm sorry I have been sort of distant for a while now though. I really have been struggling with some life issues."

Sayori's expression subtly changes and she looks at me with concern.  
"Life issues? If it's something serious I'm sorry that I-" She begins to apologize and my frown grows, before I pat her on the head.  
"Stop that. Don't ever apologize for things you didn't do." I speak a little sterner than I meant and when I realize I surprised her I back off. Sighing I scratch my head before bowing.  
"Sorry about that. I just... I don't like it when people apologize for mistakes they didn't make. You aren't at fault here; my own personal stuff is. And it's been rough to get through with some days feeling like they drag on forever or are just draining." I spoke and saw Sayori had her full attention on me now. It wasn't like I was lying either, but I hadn't expressed much of this to others before, even if I was talking to someone inside a video game.

"That isn't good Monty, if you ever need help from others you know we'd be there for you in a heartbeat. Or at least I would! I'm your friend after all!" Sayori stated with a resolve in her eyes I hadn't seen in-game; then again this world was much more complex than a simple game anymore.

"I know, I know. I... I'm scared. I don't really like letting people into my problems because I worry about being a burden on them. But real friends wouldn't do that huh?" I mused softly. Sayori looked like she had a frog stuck in her throat; my words were definitely resonating with her own problems. Opening up usually helped me when I wanted to talk to someone with a similar problem I had found and I'm glad it was working on Sayori. We just needed to bridge that gap.

"Y-You know, Monty..." Sayori began to say. I perked up and looked at her calmly as my heart beat faster in my chest. Was this getting through to her? If I could reach her now I could already save her. No... I will save her.

*BONG*!

Our heads snap in the direction of the school bell signalling that classes will begin soon.  
"Oh no, we'll be late!" Sayori exclaimed as her attention turned back to school. She booked it before I could react and I stood there for a minute before silently cursing.  
Damnit.

Well no use in being late. Running after her we made it to our rooms and school began in proper. My thoughts were nagging at me, mostly about my inability to reach Sayori this morning and another nagging feeling, as if I was forgetting something...

THE POEM!

My head snapped up and I paled, quickly pulling out a sheet of paper as I tapped my pencil against my head. Oh boy I got so distracted with Monika and Sayori I didn't even consider the poem. God damnit this is literally the only thing we actually participate in during the actual game! Cursing and muttering under my breath I slowly construct a poem as the day passes; classes are easy enough so I don't have to worry too much about them.

It was during the last period that my poem was fully constructed and I stared proudly at the piece; a bit rushed since poetry wasn't my forte but hopefully this would do. After all I don't think the other girls were super amazing at poetry either; at least not yet. And while I probably didn't need to make a really good poem I wanted to at least give it my effort and attention. The final bell rung as I looked at my finished work before storing it away and heading upstairs. Reaching the Literature Club first I opened it and saw Monika there first. I shouldn't have expected anything else. She gave me a sweet smile and walked over as I moved over and hugged her.

"So, any progress with Sayori?" She asked while enjoying the moment's embrace. Pulling back from her I nod a bit.  
"Somewhat... I started talking about my own issues with depression or rough life issues to reach her. It seemed like it was working; she had her full attention on me and was about to start speaking when the school bell tolled. I swear, the coincidence that it would ring right then is almost like I'm in a game." I deadpan and Monika can't hold it in. She bursts into a fit of giggles which I end up laughing with her as we enjoy the small joke. As we are trying to catch our breath the door opens and Yuri comes in with Natsuki, the two of them looking at me and Monika laughing and giggling like a couple of loons. Slowly we catch our breath and Monika straightens up a bit.

"Sorry, Monty just told me a really funny joke about our time in class last year." She mused and I shrugged to play it off.  
"Yeah those were good times." I muse. Natsuki huffs and brushes it off while Yuri nods and smiles, the two filing in as Sayori finally makes it. I grin at her and wave.  
"Hey hey! How did school go?" I ask and Sayori blushes a little at the sudden warm welcome, probably just surprised by how I was acting. However she smiles and nods cheerily as it seems she brightens up a bit.  
"It was great! Your breakfast burrito kept me going until lunch too! I didn't know you cooked so well." She exclaimed as I shrugged, Natsuki's ears perked and her eyes darting to me while I wasn't looking.  
"I just know how to make some good on-the-fly meals; prepared meals are something out of my grasp. I never really bake but I can fry and grill some good stuff if you ever want to try."  
"That sounds great, I wouldn't mind." She replied while Natsuki finally came over and glared at me.

"You trying to take my spot as the best cook here?" She insinuated while I blinked and shook my head.  
"Of course not; theres no way I could beat you and those delicious cupcakes! You are definitely a better baker than I am." I muse and Natsuki huffs, her cheeks reddening but letting it go. Monika smiles and watches while Yuri just chuckles as we all begin to talk and enjoy the moment. After thirty or so minutes though Monika brings everyone's attention back.

"Okay everyone! I think it's time to share your poems!" She called out. Natsuki and Yuri seemed hesitant about it but Sayori and Monika were pumped. Pulling out my own the others began to share theirs with themselves while I approached Monika. Looking to me with a smile she cocked a brow.  
"So what kind of poem did you write Monty? I'm eager to see!" She asked as I presented her with the paper.

 _Branches_

 _So many invisible limbs reaching, stretching out from the mighty tree_

 _So many paths but only one we see_

 _Walk walk walk, a path that leads to nowhere_

 _So we follow another branch back through the cool air_

 _and another, another, another branch_

 _So many to go_

 _So many to know_

 _Our only compass, our hearts and minds_

 _They lead us in darkness, in light, in trying times_

 _Until the branches fall out_

 _Underneath our feet_

Monika finishes the poem and remains quiet for a moment, before looking up at me with a serious eye.

"I know what you are talking about. A bit on the nose there but.. it's a lovely poem. You did better than I thought you would without the mini-game." She teases and I blush a bit while smiling sheepishly.  
"I wanted to give it my all and well, this is sort of a big deal. Call me uninspired. Next time I'll write something about myself, okay?" I muse and earn another lovely chuckle from the club president.  
"I think this still worked very well, and that would be great for the next one; I'd love to learn more about your life." She smiled, her green orbs shimmering with curiosity. I give her a thumbs-up and grin before resuming the poem-sharing.

Turning to the rest of the club I showed them the poem one by one and we shared all of ours, talking and chatting about them for a while and beginning to really bond and become friends. Yuri and Sayori especially liked the poem, Natsuki was being rather aloof like normal but my positive feelings about her poem made her less hostile and things got a little easier. It played out like I expected; almost exactly like the second day in game with small differences here and there. What I did notice though was that small ripples from the morning still affected the girls now, meaning the game didn't change their memories or code back to the original script entirely. I smiled a bit at this.

Nothing was going to be able to stop me now; I would change our branch, our fate and find the one that'd save all of us. In a flash the second day of the Literature Club ended, this time with more positive feelings about writing the poems for the next day from all of the class. Bidding goodbye to everyone I turned to Sayori and noticed her expression was serious and a bit downcast.

"Monty... can I talk to you about something?"


	4. Chapter 4: Clockwork

**Chapter 4: Clockwork**

( **Main School, Tuesday Afternoon** )

"A talk? Sure, I can do that. Is something the matter?" I ask and approach the topic as calmly as possible. Even if my outward demeanor was calm my heart was beating like crazy and the back of my neck prickled; this was it. This was the moment Monika and I had been looking for, the moment to break through to Sayori and save her from the futures events. Sayori seemed a bit nervous and uncomfortable as she stood there fidgeting; I waited patiently until she began to speak again.

"Can... Can we talk about this as we head home?" She asks and I nod as we both turn and start heading for the stairs. It's a quiet walk and although I didn't mind it felt somewhat uncomfortable with how Sayori was acting. Recalling how she was in the game Sayori had come off as a bit of an airhead, but here it didn't feel like that at all. The look and expression was focused and serious, so unlike the bubbly lady when I first met her. However I could still see that cheerful demeanor in her so maybe... maybe things were getting more complex?

Maybe they were becoming more complex like Monika was.

That thought made me almost stop walking; could it be possible? I mean the whole world in game sort of grew; people, places, everything. So it wouldn't be hard to assume that they would grow too. But could they become *aware* like Monika? What would happen if that happened? Sayori did show that awareness in the true ending before so if anything she was the closest to becoming aware. Frowning I almost didn't hear Sayori's voice until she prodded my arm.

"Monty were you spacing out? That isn't very nice." Sayori pouted and my attention snapped back to her.  
"O-Oh, sorry! My mind got lost a little. It does that from time to time." I bow my head to her and Sayori still gives me that pout, before giving a genuine and happier smile.  
"It's okay I was just teasing you Monty! You've really been super sincere since yesterday though; part of your new lease on life?" She questions while I give her a big nod.  
"Of course~ I have been trying to consciously make an effort. That way it becomes a habit and I'll start being able to do it without thinking, you know?" I grin and she laughs a little at the cheesy grin before nodding. However her expression soon returned to being dour and I frowned as we exited the school and began down the sidewalks.

"Sayori, what's wrong? You've been pretty quiet." I ask her softly as I figure that she might need help to cross that final gap. She hesitates and clears her throat before a quiet voice escapes her.  
"S-so um, earlier you said something about the d-days being draining? Like as if you felt like you didn't have the energy to maybe... g-get out of bed?" She asked quietly. I slow my walk a little and slowly nod.  
"Yeah.. some days felt like that. Like... what was the point of even getting up that day? What did it matter?" I stately quietly, my own emotions now getting mixed into my words. I needed to reign those in quickly though; this was about Sayori and not myself.

Sayori's blue orbs darted to me again and she brushed her soft-pink bangs out of her face, a sadness going across them.  
"I um... I am sorry you feel that way. It isn't easy... I know that myself. I s-struggle to find energy to get up sometimes too." Sayori finally admitted. Finally we stopped as I turned to her, my eyes soft and sympathetic.  
"Sayori, you... you suffer from depression too?" I murmur, before walking a bit closer. She nods and looks like she's struggling to get the words out. It takes a lot of courage to talk about something like this so I don't pressure her any more than that and let the words come from her naturally.

"I-I sometimes feel useless or like a burden to people. It's like this raincloud just... drifts inside of my head. It makes happy memories feel bad or just not feel right and my thoughts tend to get sadder if I think on them too much. Some days it feels like it gets even worse, while other days it feels like it disappears completely. I try to think of the sun and stuff as motivators to uh, help me out of bed." She explains to me as I nod, my expression softening more.  
"I understand. I understand that the world sometimes feels cruel and unforgiving, and your mind weighs on you. I know the feeling of hating your own existence. It's not a fun thing no." I murmured before moving over and hugging Sayori. She surprised at the sudden contact but didn't shy away.

"But I'm so proud of you. For making it this far. For telling me. It takes a lot to continue on but you've been doing it, Sayori. And you help everyone and provide smiles for them all. And I'm so proud of you." I whisper soothingly, trying to comfort my sad friend. I could feel a wetness growing on my shirt and quickly realized she was crying; it would be hard not to.  
"Y-You mean it?" She sobbed a bit as I nodded and smiled.  
"Of course. Sayori, you are one of the strongest people I know." I reaffirm. She sniffles more and cries for a solid few minutes into my jacket, before she slowly begins to calm down.

"I-It was starting to feel like it was too much. It was getting harder for me to f-find the energy-y..." She whispered. I nod sadly and continue to reassure her.  
"It must hurt. But hey, you know you have me. You don't have to walk this path alone. If you ever need the energy, or the friendship or anything I will be there for you. I promise." I state. She looks up at me, tear stains streaming down her cheeks before she holds up her hand. Looking over I see she extends only her pinky.  
"P-Pinky promise me." She asks as I nod, giving her my pinky for the promise to complete. She relaxes at this and buries her head against my chest again, before nodding.  
"Come on, let's get you home." I suggest and begin to lead the crying but calmer girl towards her home.

The rest of the walk was in relative silence with less tension in the air than before. Any and all tears Sayori shed had dried up and she smiled at me before talking.  
"Thank you, Monty... I appreciate all that you've done. I was... not in a great place but you've helped me so much already. I also forgot how much I missed walking with you." She said with a small blush. I felt a little uneasy about the blush but I nodded and smiled.  
"Of course; I'm your friend Sayori. I missed han-" I'm about to say "hanging" and I stop myself by forcing a cough, clearing my throat as I readjust.  
"I missed having fun with you and being around you, Sayori." I finish and mentally praise myself for the nice save while at the same time hating myself for having been that careless. The blue-eyed student nodded and smiled at me.

"So... would you mind t-teaching me ways to keep going? Or how you fought through?" She asked. I considered her words for a moment before nodding.  
"Sure. So first things first; its a good idea to stay busy. Small chores or things you need to get done can actually help improve your mood-" I begin to explain. The rest of the fifteen-minute walk was simply a discussion of small things Sayori could do when she was having trouble with her issues. I also double-checked that her number was on my phone and vice versa and reassured her that I'd never feel bothered in helping her. When we reached her door she turned around and smiled at me.  
"Thank you so much Monty! You're the best!" She expressed and I earned a hug for the help. Smiling I hugged her back warmly and then nodded.  
"Of course. See you tomorrow then?" I ask and she nods confidently.  
"You can count on it! See you tomorrow!" She replied before entering the door and leaving me alone on the sidewalk.

I stood there for a minute longer, a happy expression on my face when I turned around and started heading back towards my home. The sun still had an hour or so left, and I had three more days before the weekend; Monday was the big day when Sayori confesses in the game and then Tuesday... I shudder at the thought then force it out of my mind.  
"I won't let that get to me; I just reached Sayori. I just reached her. That WON'T happen." I mutter to myself.

"We can only hope." A voice suddenly says to my right and gets me to jump.  
"JESUS!" I cry out in surprise as Monika smiles and giggles a little. I turn to her and gave her a frown.  
"You know it's not nice to sneak up on people like that; you almost gave me a heart attack." I say before my frown gives way to a smile and I pull Monika in for a hug. She sighs softly and hugs back before we seperate.  
"I'm sorry, I figured it was a perfect chance to see how composed you really could be. That and I just wanted to get you back for making me blush all those times earlier, ahaha~" She mused and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah yeah, what are you doing here though? Don't you live the other way?" I muse and Monika gives me a look.  
"Do you seriously think I will go back to there now that you're here? I want to spend as much time as possible with you Monty." She stated matter-of-factually and I can't help but nod my head and concede.  
"I mean even if I said no you'd probably just follow me anyways. Not that I'd turn you away to begin with. Fine fine, you can stay with me from now on but in exchange you're going to help me with a few more things." I smile and she cocks her head.

As we reach my home and enter I head to the kitchen to prepare some food for us.  
"Alright, what are you feeling tonight? I have extra ingredients from the grilled cheese, or I can make up something else." I ask as Monika sits down on the bar stool and thinks.  
"Hmm... I'd like something else." She asked as I nodded and thought for a moment.  
"Can you code some ingredients here then?" I ask with a smile and she nods. Bringing in some tofu, dressings and an indoor grill after making sure I didn't have one already I begin to make some tofu burgers. I didn't mind eating vegetarian; normally meat was what I preferred but if it made Monika happy I'd sacrifice my love of bacon for her.

"So, Sayori revealed her depression to me. I got her to talk it out with me which is why I have tear stains on my jacket." I begin to tell Monika whose eyes brighten.  
"You did it? Wonderful! But it isn't over yet judging by your expression; we still have four days or so to see how she turns out." I nod as I begin cooking the tofu on the grill.  
"Of course; we still don't know if the games code has kicked in. Can you feel anything changing or different?" I ask. Monika closes her eyes and concentrates as I watch her; she looked like a majestic queen right now.  
"I can tell you're staring my love." She teased and I blushed before hurriedly turning back the food and earning a mischievous giggle from the lovely club president.

"You know you are a lot more mischievous than I thought, but I recall you could be like that in the game. Although with a more sadistic twinge. But I like this so much better." I mutter softly. As I continue cooking I assume Monika is scanning the code; I don't know how fast or well she could read through it all since the new code came in though. However as I finish grilling up the burgers and set them on a plate a set of soft, slender arms wraps around my torso and holds me tight. Feeling Monika's body against me I shudder when she plants a kiss on my cheek which makes me blush even more.  
"I looked through the code; nothing seems out of the ordinary right now. But there is a lot of code and I'm not sure if I missed anything." She admits before resting her head on my shoulder, just watching me finish making up the tofu burgers.

With a final addition of toppings and condiments I present the meal to Monika on a plate.  
"I haven't cooked much with tofu before, so forgive me if it isn't the best ehehe." I scratch my head sheepishly but she only smiles that enchanting smile of hers and kisses my cheek.  
"It's the thought that counts. Shall we eat?" She suggests and we sit down at the table to begin our meals. As I take the first bite of tofu I frown a bit.  
"Hmm... bit bland. Needs more seasoning next time. What do you think Monika?" I ask as she takes a bite before thinking it over.  
"I think it is well-balanced when it comes to the toppings and condiments, but definitely could use a little more seasoning. Huh... it's so odd to be able to remember these words and expressions when I've never experienced them personally before." She muses. I just give a smile.  
"Well, it just makes things that much better to experience then."

We eat and talk over the course of dinner, before washing up the dishes and chilling out on the couch. Heading back to my room and changing we lay in bed and chat, cuddling one another for warmth and comfort. Monika kept looking at my and stealing my train of thought; she was good at that. And she asked plenty of questions that kept me on my toes; what were other games like, what was my culture like and so on. Of course I answered as much as I could but I'm no expert on everything so some answers I just shrugged or shook my head. But even then she didn't mind; she just kept going. And every time she did I felt myself just melt even more into her arms. It wasn't long before sleep grabbed a hold of me and I passed out in Monika's arms.

( **Wednesday Morning, MC's House** )

This time I wake up staring into green eyes and I can't help but smile.  
"How much longer until we go in?" I ask.  
"About an hour before your alarm goes off."  
"You know, I don't mind waking up early if I get to see this every day. Come here." I pull Monika closer and the two of us smile and embrace, cuddling the other in this small moment of peace. After a while though I feel Monika shift and look up at me.

"Hey... you told Sayori you suffered from a rough life, didn't you? What happened to you?" She asked. I went quiet for a moment before shaking my head.  
"I... I don't want to tell you about that yet. I told Sayori I had them but I didn't want to reveal that stuff yet. It's... painful." Monika's eyes soften in sorrow and she nods, giving my cheek a kiss.  
"I understand."

We continue cuddling for a moment longer before finally getting up and getting ready for school. I cook up another couple of breakfast burritos, this time with different ingredients in the middle besides egg and bacon as well as adding some tomatoes and such. However I don't forget about Monika and take the tofu from yesterday. Examining in and a quick check of my phone confirms I could make tofu scrambled eggs, which I test out... and end up burning. Monika had been watching as I cooked and couldn't help but laugh before typing in code to create her own vegetarian breakfast burrito.  
"I... really need to pick up better cooking skills with tofu. That is if you will still be living with me."  
"Dont worry, you have all the time in the world to pick it up. Not that you need those cooking skills to impress me." She teased and I rolled my eyes. However I finished preparing the burritos and ate mine with Monika before we took off for our respective destinations; time to grab Sayori for school.

I walked with confidence and happiness; my emotions were at a high right now with yesterdays talk fresh on my mind. I make it over and knock on the door; once more I hear shuffling and movement before Sayori's soft-pink hair and tired blue eyes come into view. I'm about to say something when I notice her expression is a little more sullen then yesterday. I force a small smile and hand her the burrito.  
"It's time to go to school Sayori. Did you oversleep again?" I ask and she nods.  
"Y-Yeah sorry. I'll go get dressed real quick. You can wait in the kitchen."

Walking inside I notice the kitchen is a little more disorderly than the day before which makes me uneasy. Disorganization, and that sullen expression Sayori was beginning to show...  
I gulp and my heart tightened as fear began to claw its way inside of me. As Sayori comes down from the stairs I notice she looks a little more disheveled then before.  
"Uh Sayori, your collar is a little crooked. Let me fix that for you." I offer and step up, straightening things out. Sayori blushes but offers a weak smile as I pull back after having fixed everything.  
"Thank you for that and the food. I appreciate it." I nod to her before giving her a worried frown.

"So Sayori, how are you feeling today? You look a bit off." I ask. Sayori blinks and looks nervous before shaking her head.  
"Nothing. I'm just a bit tired is all." She replies but that makes me frown more.  
"Okay but... you remember our talk yesterday?" I suggest, trying to reach her once more. Instead of understanding though she gives me a confused look.

"What talk?" Sayori asks, looking at me with her blue orbs as if she was staring through me. I feel myself get numb.  
"O-Our talk yesterday? Don't you remember?" I press. She closes her eyes for a moment and thinks.  
"I... remember a little bit of a talk but it's kinda foggy; I think I was super sleepy sorry. What was the talk about?" She inquires.  
"Uh... just if you have your poem ready and your plans for it."  
"Oh, of course! I'm excited to share this one today." She expresses. However all the while she was smiling I felt myself getting faint.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.


	5. Chapter 5: Rising Tension

**Chapter 5: Rising Tension**

( **Sidewalk, Wednesday Morning** )

My body felt numb, my mind cold and my heart like a stone. That helpless feeling was forming in my stomach again as I half-listened to Sayori as we walked to school together. She was quieter than usual; at this point in the game its mentioned and starts to gather concerns but I've been through the whole game; it's the beginning of the end. Images of that twisted ending for Sayori pop up in my head; the bloody fingers, the lifeless eyes, the-

" _STOP IT!_ " I scream at myself, forcing my mind away from those images and back to reality. Tuning back into the conversation I realize Sayori really hasn't been talking to me; she keeps giving me looks and glances but otherwise she began to act just like how she did when things began to go wrong. So this meant that my efforts to try and talk to her hadn't worked out, had they? Did this mean that they were all doomed, and not just Sayori but Monika, Natsuki, Yuri, Monika? And what would happen once the game shut off?

My mind froze. After Sayori's death... the game crashes and restarts. What will happen to me, to Monika? Will I be erased?

These thoughts plagued my mind all the way to the school building; I once more said goodbye to Sayori and told her that I'm always around if she needs me. She nodded and gave me a smile and a thank you for the food before running off towards her class. I watched her go quietly, my expression neutral before I trudged into class. I almost didn't realize that I once more got so engrossed with Monika I didn't write a poem; taking out another blank sheet of paper I stared at it for a while. I noticed that it had some imprints from my class notes on it and frowned.

Wait. Imprints.

She said she remembered the conversation, vague as it was in her memory.

What I did... DID have an effect. My mind stopped and I almost shot up out of my seat in realization, like a whole series of dots forming a line. I finished up my work and asked to go to the bathroom which I was given permission to. Running down the hall I discretely looked through classroom windows before I saw her; Monika was staring at the notes and writing them down or at least looking like it. I tapped the glass and she glanced at me first before her eyes widened. Excusing herself the club president hurried out to meet me.

"Monty? What are you doing here?" She asked with a concerned tone.  
"It didn't work; Sayori forgot the talk. They are following the code." I grimly stated and saw Monika's expression dampen.  
"But then, that means..." She began and trailed off, looking even more sorrowful.  
"Yes. But while she forgot the talk, Sayori mentioned it. It's like imprints in their memory." I say and Monika's eyes snap up to me.  
"Imprints...?"

"Yes; I gave Sayori a talk she really needed yesterday, right? And while the games code is forcing her to continue on this path... she remembered it. It was important enough, meaningful enough to her that she remembered through the scripts. And that means I imprinted on her. If we can continue to imprint and force Sayori to break away from the code we have a shot. Today I plan to try and spend as much time as I can with her, to try and force the code to break up. I think you should also talk to her-" I begin but hesitate.

"Wait... you talked to her in game before. But that's... tomorrow I think. In game you talked with her and it upset Sayori more. Do you remember what you said?" I ask her. Monika frowns and thinks for a moment before nodding.  
"I... began to mess with her then. I made her feel like you were having more fun with the others and she wasn't as important." She confessed, a guilty look on her face. I nod and slowly pet her hair to reassure her. I knew it was painful but Monika wasn't that same person; at least I hope she wouldn't become like her.

"It's okay; that was you following the script. But tell me what does yours and Sayori's code look like?" A quick flash in her eyes and Monika is scanning through her information before coming back and frowning.  
"Sayori's code looks like its being followed to the letter, but new additions besides the previous ones are there. I think that's your talk with her. It's small but it is a part of her code now. And as for my own code it looks like its not been edited since your arrival. That means I am completely in my own control." She replied. Nodding I scratch my chin in thought.

"Okay, here's the plan. You and I are going to spend the next few days with Sayori and try to fight the code. You still need to tell them all about the festival, and we still need to set up for that. I will devote my time mostly to Sayori but also help you, Yuri and Natsuki when I'm needed." I confirm and Monika nods.  
"I will spend time watching her and her code, and I will talk with Sayori tomorrow; however I will try my best to give her a serious and positive talk instead of what I did following the code. I'll also keep an eye on Yuri and Natsuki should their code begin to slip. But there is still one question I have." I perk up and look at her.

"What will happen if we lose Sayori? The game resets." I pale a bit and nod; she had reached the same conclusion I had.  
"I... don't know. Pray to whatever god might be listening I suppose. But if we can save Sayori's life, just one life... I will hold onto the hope that we can continue on to save them all." I reassure Monika before giving her another hug as the bell rings.  
"I'll see you after school. Promise!" I call before we part ways. Continuing on with the rest of the day I manage to finish up my poem and any work they give before booking it upstairs to the club.

Today I was the first one to arrive and I set up my things quickly. Monika arrived next; recalling the game she always arrived last today along with me so it was easy to confirm that she wasn't being controlled by the games script yet. Smiling at her I take my poem out.  
"Alright, want to read my poem before the others get here?" I ask to which she quickly nods and walks over to look at my work.

 _Spyglass_

 _With a spyglass I can watch upon it all_  
 _A small tool which makes the distant things big and tangible_  
 _A device which lets me observe from the sidelines_  
 _Yet I find that with it in hand_  
 _I can only observe_  
 _Never change, never stop_  
 _Which is why I tossed it aside years ago_  
 _I won't let my life be controlled by only observing_  
 _They wouldn't want that._

As Monika finishes reading the poem she frowns a bit.  
"It's good, but I thought you wanted to write something about your past?" She asked. I only nod sadly.  
"That is my past. I watched as things unfolded; I watched as my life got ruined. I won't do it again." I whisper. I'm glad Monika understands as she nods and smiles.  
"Well, it definitely shows you have a knack for this sort of stuff; almost seemed like something Yuri would write but with a splash of Sayori's handiwork." She mused and I shrug a bit.

"I've never been a huge poet, but it's a nice medium to express ones feelings. And yes you can definitely compare it to our current situation, I thought about that myself when I was writing it." I muse and earn a chuckle from Monika. Putting it back we finish setting up for the day as the other girls come in and things get started.

Sayori is a little quieter but still contributing to the talks; it was only Thursday and Friday where things get serious. I move to Sayori first and share with her my poem as she reads it over and nods with a smile.  
"It's good Monty; I like it. I can definitely feel what you are trying to say!" She giggles and I nod a bit proudly.  
"Glad you got the message; I wanted to go a little more in-depth this time. So, what did you write for your poem?" I ask her. Sayori shuffles through her papers before pulling out her 'Bottles' poem. I look it over for a while before nodding slowly and giving her a warm smile.

"It's good, it's very good! You have just been doing amazing with this so far Sayori."I praise her which makes Sayori blush a bit before smiling.  
"Thanks! It's nice to be able to express myself this way; it feels like I was always meant to do it like this. I'm learning more about myself every time I write!" She proudly exclaims and my heart lightens up at seeing Sayori acting at least more like her normal self.  
"I feel so too. But you know... if this is how you feel its okay to save some happiness for yourself. You dont need to share it." I say quietly and make Sayori pause.  
"Eh...? But happiness is meant to be for everyone." Sayori says and I nod before turning to her.  
"True but... Sayori, just remember its okay to have your own happiness too." I finish and Sayori gives me a confused look.

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden Monty?" She asks.  
"Eh, nowhere. Just... had a thought is all. Anyways, would you mind helping me with my poems a little?" I say and she gives me a doubtful look before nodding and smiling.  
"Sure!" She replies. For most of the club I worked with Sayori and tried to practice poem-making; it went okay but it wasn't like I was Robert Frost here. When Monika announced the festival reading competition Sayori was excited while Natsuki and Yuri were less than enthusiastic. While they were having doubts I stepped up like in game and convinced them to do it and we got swept into reading our poems in front of everyone. Going in the order like the game it was... breathtaking to see them all reading their poetry in front of me. I was captivated by Monika's confident tone, Yuri's passion, Sayori's eagerness and then it was my turn.

Stepping up in front of them I felt nervousness sweep in and I stuttered a bit to start. However focusing my mind I finished reading the poem strong and stepped down.  
"Hmm, you stuttered a bit in the beginning but you came off strong Monty. I'd practice on your opening more." Monika advised.  
"Stage fright Monty?" Natsuki teased with her childish grin. I just laugh back.  
"Well yeah, who wouldn't be nervous. But they are just people. If you think about it they only have as much power as you let them have over you." I respond smoothly. Natsuki looks a bit surprised by the recovery but nods and grins.  
"Heh, guess you are smarter than you look."  
"I'll take that compliment any day." I laugh and watch as Natsuki finishes her own poem.

With that we break up; I once more decide to walk home with Sayori with Natsuki and Yuri making the comments about how we always walk home together. I just smile.  
"She's my best friend in the whole world, I love walking home with her." I proudly state, embarrassing Sayori and making her fidget. We just laugh and say our goodbyes before its Sayori and I walking home again. Glancing at her she has that worried and sullen expression; she's going to ask me about walking home with another person.

"Hey Monty... thank you for spending today with me but... uhmmm..." She trails off and I glance over; she's holding her head. Her dialogue... it's new too. I feel myself grow more cautious as these new changes are something I'm unused to.  
"Hey, Sayori. It's okay. I love spending time with you. I care for you deeply after all." I reply happily. She nods and smiles, a bit happier before growing sullen again.  
"I'm glad. But uhm, so we always walk home together right? What if Natsuki or Yuri or Monika asked you first?" She questioned. My heart panged at Monika but I shook my head.  
"Nope. We always walk home together. And I won't abandon you Sayori. Not now, not ever. Remember that, alright?" I ask of her. Sayori nods before frowning and holding her head some more.  
"Sayori?" I question as she shakes her head.

"I... I d-do remember. I'll hold onto that." She smiled cheerily. Her eyes seemed to visibly brighten before dulling down; another confirmation of the ripples I've made in her. Now this time I was more sure of myself and how we could save them but it still seemed like the games code was fighting this. My mind wandered to the inevitable; what would happen if I couldn't save her? Sayori was still looking at me though so I shook the thoughts off and nodded.  
"Good! Now, don't forget about your poem tomorrow okay?" I ask and she smiles brightly.  
"Yup, of course. See you tomorrow Monty!" She calls and heads into her home.

Turning and heading home I see Monika waiting at the crosswalk for me; I give her a small smile as I reach her.  
"You know you are really cute waiting for me like that." I muse and Monika just gives me a lovely smile before kissing my cheek as we began to walk.  
"I hope so; I'm gonna win your heart over completely after all ahaha~" She replies and I glance over before getting an idea. Taking her hand I spin her into my arms which surprises and embarrasses the hell out of her. Her flustered expression is beautiful and I give her forehead a kiss.  
"Well, maybe I need to kick it up a notch to make sure YOUR heart is mine!" I reply with that confident tone and Monika blushes more.

"When did you start becoming so romantic?"  
"Well, I guess I'm just a modern day Casanova huh? But wait... he was a womanizer. Hmm." I frown as I find the flaw in my reference and it makes Monika erupt in a series of giggles.  
"You are silly. But I love that about you, ehehe~" I just give her a small smile and release Monika as we head back home. Upon entering the house I decide to make up the leftover grilled cheeses for dinner all the while thinking about what to do with Sayori. Monika likewise has a similar face; in front of her is a sheet of paper which she writes down ideas or ways to talk to Sayori tomorrow. She was definitely studious and focused when she needed to be.

Our meal was pretty much silent as we either tried to think of ways to break the code or just enjoyed our daily moment of love and warmth from the other. However, as I finished dinner my eyes lit up.  
"Oh, right! Before I forget I need to write my poem!" I exclaim and Monika arches a brow.  
"You keep forgetting to do those?" She questions and I give her a look.  
"Look, when you have an incredibly amazing person next to you who you want to spend all your time with, you tend to forget to do some stuff." I accuse with a playful tone. It made Monika red again; I could honestly see that happen forever.  
"Well... its hard to just slow down with you because it feels like a dream. To actually have you here... is more than I hoped for. And I don't want that to end." She expressed sorrow at the prospect and I frowned before hugging her. Holding her for a bit I slowly part before grabbing a paper and beginning to write my next poem.

With a little bit of time I come up with something, before handing it over to Monika who takes it and reads it.

 _Green_

 _I see it in my dreams_  
 _That hauntingly beautiful shade_  
 _It pulls at my very soul_  
 _And drowns me in its waters._  
 _But I embrace this with open arms_  
 _For it is not meant to harm me_  
 _It loves me and I love it._

Monika just turns a very deep shade of red as she finishes the poem and I laugh a bit softly, enjoying her embarrassment.  
"I couldn't resist, your eyes just draw me in too much!" She playfully smacks my arm before looking away bashfully however she couldn't keep the smile off of her lips.  
"A-Ahaha~ you got me. But it's nice to have something given to me, this is the first time I've had it happen ever." She admits and the mood takes on a sad note. I pat her gently.  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure to change that. But I think I'll write a little lesser... romantic of a poem for the actual one tomorrow. But I want you to keep that one; it's meant for you." Monika smiles and holds the poem, warming my heart more as I turn and write down a less romantic poem for tomorrow.

 _The Sparrow_

 _Upon my windowsill sat a small sparrow_  
 _Young, eager to take off and fly_  
 _The whole world stretched out before it; no one could tell it where to go_  
 _I longed to trade places with that creature_  
 _But after a moment I stopped_  
 _How cruel must I have been_  
 _To think of forcing the bindings of humanity onto that bird._

Monika looked at my new poem and nodded, a smile on her lips.  
"It's beautiful. A somber, short and sweet poem." She commented and I nodded.  
"You know I said I'd seperate myself from writing poems but... it's hard for one to remove their soul and feelings from it." I muse quietly, frowning a bit. This catches the eye of the president who puts a hand over mine.  
"Monty I am always here. You can talk to me." She whispered and I nodded.  
"Yeah but... listen. Once we save Sayori I'll tell you about it okay?" I offer this deal and Monika considers it for a moment before nodding.  
"Alright, I'm holding you to that."

( **Thursday Morning, MC's House** )

We had gone to sleep after talking like normal and finding some games to play on the computer; I guess this world had expanded even more than I originally thought. However when Monika and I awoke the worry and anxiousness we felt was palpable. We could feel it; the air was different today. This was the beginning of the end.

I made another couple of breakfast burritos like normal and then split up with Monika. Seeing her leave my heart panged but I pressed on; I had bigger things to worry about. Reaching Sayori's home early as usual I gave a knock before waiting. It took Sayori a couple of minutes to get to the door and when she opened it my heart lurched. Her hair disheveled, that usual glow in her was gone. Her eyes seemed duller than before, and that smile we all know and loved had disappeared behind a cloud of uncertainty and sadness.  
"H-Hey Sayori! I brought you breakfast again; here. We gotta get going soon or we'll be late though." I smile brightly and try to coax out some shreds of her happiness. She feigns a smile but I can tell that it's more forced than before. I frowned and watched on worriedly as she got ready for school and without much noise we took off for the school.

The walk itself was as I expected quiet and it just continued to solidify the unease I felt. I wanted to help Sayori but it seemed like the game rejected every advance I made into tackling her depression. I let out a small sigh of frustration which made Sayori glance at me.  
"Something wrong Monty?" She asked and I look over before shaking my head.  
"No no, just... frustrated. Been having some life issues." I murmur and Sayori frowns before nodding.  
"You can always talk to me... a-after all I think you said that to me before too." I was a little surprised that she managed to remember and I looked over, before giving her a genuine smile.  
"Of course I did, and of course. I'll always talk to you Sayori."

With that we reached school quickly and a long, boring day began. It just seemed to blur for me and the final bell couldn't ring fast enough. Bolting out of the room once it did I headed to the Literature Club and got there first. Sayori arrived after and sat away from me once the others got there; I tried to call out to her privately but she didn't respond. It was only when Monika arrived last did things begin and the day played out similarly to the game. I nodded to Monika who nodded back, walking over to Sayori to have her talk.

( **Monika's PoV, Thursday Afternoon, Literature Club** )

"Hey Sayori." Monika called out, making the pink-haired girl glance up. She gave a small smile before looking back into the distance.  
"Hello Monika. I'm sorry but I'm still having trouble picking out a poem to use for the festival, guess I'm not that great at choosing ehe~" She tried to play it off but Monika just shook her head.  
"It's not about that. Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked and Sayori looked up again before nodding. Monika decided to pull up a chair as she took a deep breath. Last time she had messed with Sayori, she had driven her down this path... not again. Never again.

"Sayori, are you okay? Recently you seem to be more distant and sad. It's not how you normally act and it's a bit worrying to see." Monika begins and Sayori looks a bit nervous.  
"W-What? No no, I'm fine honest!" She tried to lie but Monika frowned.  
"Sayori... I'm the president of the club and it's my duty to look after all of it's members. And I've known you for a while; this isn't like you. What's on your mind?" She asked and Sayori hesitated. With a dejected sigh she looked up.

"I... recently I've been feeling a lot more blah... sad. I've been having trouble keeping it in and it feels like my heart wants to burst with sadness. I try to keep myself motivated but..." She sighs and glances at Monty.  
"It gets worse with Monty around. He's trying to be nice and sweet to everyone but it feels like I'm losing him and it... makes me hurt a lot." She finished. Monika's own heart panged for the girl; she knew Sayori loved the MC in the original game but it always ended sadly. But while she may not get the MC, Monika was going to make sure she didn't lose her friends.

She had made mistakes but now was the time to own up to them. Taking a chair and sitting down next to her friend, Monika's emerald orbs only held sympathy and compassion.  
"So... you love him huh? I mean... that's why your heart is hurting. You don't want to lose someone who makes you smile and brightens your day. But I also think that you aren't losing him at all." Sayori blushed at the declaration of love but looked up a bit in confusion.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked and Monika smiled.

"Sayori... he chose to come to this club with you. And he's been actively trying to hang out with you, at least from what I've noticed for the last three days. Earlier I saw him trying to bring you into the group. And he always walks home with you right? If he didn't care for you he wouldn't be doing all of that would he?" She asked and Sayori thought it over before shaking her head.  
"No but... I don't want to burden him or the others, I'm not as cute or pretty or talented-" She began to argue but Monika shook her head.  
"You are. You are amazing Sayori and I think that no matter what, Monty wants to remain a part of your life." She reaffirmed. Sayori looked hopeful for a moment before frowning.  
"But... what if he doesn't l-like me like that?" She asked and Monika hesitated. Of course Sayori didn't know that Monika and Monty were together but she couldn't outright say that... it might just make the code accelerate and cause Sayori's suicide quicker. But she also hated lying to Sayori; it made her stomach churn.

"Well... if he does then he does, but if he doesn't then he doesn't. But even if he doesn't like you like that... I think he still very much wants to remain in your life." Monika reassured and pet Sayori's head gently.  
"True friends go out of their way to help each other... and you both care for the others well-being very deeply. So I think he'd still be there for you." These words seemed to make Sayori's eyes sadden, yet at the same time the dull look left them.  
"You... you think he would still be around me?" She asked quietly and Monika nodded.  
"Of course. I'm here for you too Sayori; we all are." We are your friends after all." She confirmed before Natsuki called out to her. Petting Sayori's head one more time she left, and Sayori stared at her hand for a moment before clenching it.  
"Friends..."

( **My PoV, Thursday Afternoon, Literature Club** )

The rest of the day went by smoothly; I read all of their poems again and started with Sayori. She managed to come into the group and talk some more before she left early like in the game; well at least she stayed longer than in the game. It seems Monika's words had an effect on her too. I was beginning to see the cracks in the gears, the coding and script of the game slowly coming loose. A few more good attacks and we would break it and free Sayori before freeing the others. However looking at the time I was reminded of the challenge we face.

We only had four days left before the game reached it's end and took Sayori with it. Four days, and in the back of my mind I wondered if we really could do it.


	6. Chapter 6: One Moment

**Chapter 6: One Moment**

( **Thursday Afternoon, Literature Club** )

With Sayori gone and the Literature Club finishing up, we only had a limited amount of time left. Saturday and Sunday we didn't see Monika unless the MC chose the route, but then again not much happens in game to begin with during the time. Monday is the true finale; if I can't help Sayori overcome her depression then it's over. Waiting for the other two girls to leave, Monika and I look at one another before slowly walking towards my home, this time right from the start. It felt odd to not see Sayori but soon enough I'd change that.

"So... how did your talk go?" I ask to Monika who looks over. Her emerald eyes shine bright and she smiles.  
"I... managed to have a good talk with her. Her eyes lit up and I could see that I was reaching her. It felt so strange though. I had this terrible feeling of guilt the whole time." Monika almost whispered that last part, but I took her hand and smiled.  
"Then it means you regret what the scripted you did. But you are your own person Monika; you hurt your friends and are sorry for that. You went out and helped them instead. You aren't the same." I say and earn a small smile from Monika for my troubles.  
"I appreciate your sentiment Monty. Thank you for being here with me." She smiled and I nodded, squeezing her hand as we continued on.  
"Of course. I'm here for you always." I muse softly.

It doesn't take long to get to the house and our normal routine restarts; this time I cook some vegetarian lasagna roll-ups after a Monika spawned the ingredients I needed. Her abilities truly were useful for stuff like this. While they baked in the oven I wrote down my next poem and talked with Monika, mainly about things in my world and life and stuff. She was like an endless ocean of questions and knowledge, always wanting to understand and know more. I couldn't blame her though for if I had been in the same situation I would have done the same. Besides I kind of liked seeing her curious and excited expression upon learning everything she could; it was very adorable.

Once the food was done and served I ate quietly and a somber tone set over myself. Monika glanced over and frowned a little.  
"You thinking about the upcoming day?" She asked and I nodded before looking over at her.  
"I'm just thinking... Monika can you view the others? You know through the coding?" I question. Monika frowns before trying this idea out; it doesn't take her long before she nods.  
"I can, why? You want me to watch Sayori I'm assuming?" She inquired as I nodded a bit.  
"Yup, I want you to keep an eye on her, especially during the last day. We need to be ready to respond and get to her at a moments notice so if you see her doing anything suspicious call it out okay?" I ask of her and the club president nods. I feel a little better knowing at least we have an eye in the sky for the events to come; hopefully we won't have to use it though.

The silent tension and dread in my stomach continues through the night and into next morning. I painfully part away from Monika; at this point sleeping in the same bed with her is a natural and pleasant part of the routine and it pangs my heart to part ways with her. But I manage to do it and prepare a couple of usual breakfast burritos for Sayori and myself to have. I turn to see if Monika is set and once more she just spawns a vegetarian-friendly meal in front of her as I nod.  
"Remind me tomorrow to get ingredients for like a vegetarian french toast or something." I muse while Monika giggles.  
"Well I would, except for one thing dear; I'm not vegan, just vegetarian which means I can eat eggs and dairy but I choose not to eat meat, poultry or fish." She answered and I freeze.

"Wait so I could have-"  
"Yes, you could." She interrupted.  
"Then why didn't you tell me?!" I ask and she smiles a bit.  
"You never asked." I stare hard at Monika and groan, slapping my forehead.  
"... Alright then, FRENCH TOAST it is." I grumble and I can hear the barely contained laughter behind me coming from her.  
"I'll get you back you know." I muse and turn back. For the first time I see a grin on Monika's lips.  
"I know, but it's more fun this way." I stared and grumbled again, blushing this time from her cute reaction. It was new but it also meant Monika was opening up more; more of the real Monika was coming to the surface.

An alarm lets me know its time to head to Sayori's so I run over and plant a kiss on Monika's cheek before heading out the door.  
"H-Hey!" She was red and called after me but I was just laughing as I ran out the door and off towards Sayori's. I could easily visualize Monika's expression as it amused me all the way past the crosswalk and to my friends house. Knocking on the door I waited a good five minutes before finally Sayori showed; she looked even more disheveled than yesterday with a sullen expression on her face. Worry grips my heart but I smile and offer the breakfast burrito; she takes it and mumbles a thank you before getting ready.

When we leave the walk is in complete silence; I try to start some conversations but Sayori always seems to stare into the distance or the conversation just dies. This silence stretched on for what seemed like hours until we arrived at school; Sayori said a half-hearted goodbye before heading to her class. During school itself I was too wound up and worried to really concentrate; I did the work but otherwise my mind was focused on the problems at hand. I have gone over these scenarios over and over to the point that it feels like that's all I can think about. But stubbornness and determination go extremely well together and I wanted this all to end on a happy note.

Classes came and went, and this time when I got to the Literature Club the others had shown up. They greeted me and I replied back, grinning happily at them all before pulling out the poem for today. Walking over to Sayori first I notice she's off staring into space.  
"Sayori? Are you okay?" I ask and snap her out of her trance.  
"Huh? Oh Monty, sorry! Yeah, I'm fine!" She smiled but it seemed more forced than normal. I frown a bit before nodding and offer her the poem.  
"You want to read my poem? I wouldn't mind reading yours." I smile a bit but Sayori gets a distracted look.

"Monty... are you happy here?" She asks and I blink.  
"Yeah, of course. I get to spend time with you and the friends I made." I nod over at Natsuki and Yuri who are having a small debate on whether manga is literature or not while Monika watched, interjecting when needed. Sayori nodded and smiled sadly a bit.  
"And you're making friends with all of them. That makes me... really happy." She states and I frown.

"Well... yeah I'm happy. But only when it's all of us. Are you sure you are okay Sayori? You know I'm here if you aren't. Always." I ask and Sayori gives me a sad, almost surprised and pained look. However she clears her throat and gives a small smile.  
"I'm fine Monty. Go have fun. I'll just leave the classroom a little early today, okay?" She responded and Sayori stood up. I felt an icy chill run up my spine but before I could reach her Sayori apologized quickly to Monika and left, leaving Natsuki and Yuri confused.  
"Why did she leave? What's her issue?" Natsuki asked bluntly. Sighing I scratch my head.  
"Damnit. She's... I think she's not feeling well. Just give her a day or two." I reply and Natsuki frowns a bit while looking at me.

"Well.. okay. But we are her friends too; she can talk to us!" She expressed and Yuri nods.  
"Yes, although it isn't good for her to push herself too much." Yuri says while playing with a bit of her hair. Sighing I walk over to them while Monika gives me a sad glance.  
"Okay everyone, we've still got some things to plan out for the festival so lets divide up the tasks between us!" She called and with that the day plays out as normal. Once more I can't choose Monika or Sayori since the other two interject and argue out of it, so I decide to go with Natsuki. Once the tasks are divided we split up with me exchanging numbers with Natsuki and having her meet at my house

"It's getting worse." I quietly mutter and she nods.  
"I know. Only the weekend remains." Monika murmurs and I feel myself growing cold.  
"Does she ... you know... on Monday morning or Sunday night? We never learn in game so... better to be ready I guess." The club president thinks for a moment.  
"I think... it happens late Sunday night. She's um... gone by the time you get to her house on Monday." Monika answers honestly and I frown, my thoughts fighting between doubt and optimism.  
"I see. Then it's do or die time. But um... I forgot. What are you going to do about tomorrow?" I question. Monika tilts her head in confusion before realizing what I was saying; Natsuki is going to come over and it would be strange for her to be there since according to the script she needed to work on something at home.

"I suppose... I'll go do my job and be at my home, but when Natsuki and Sayori leave tomorrow I'll come back. I'll still keep an eye out though, so don't worry!" She smiled in an attempt to cheer me up. I smile back and kiss her cheek before we make it home. The heaviness in the air hangs over us the rest of the day; I try to make some food for her and it's a nice meal but the feelings in our hearts make everything seem bleaker. Even our normal small-talk is hindered, until we just decide to go to sleep.

Crawling into bed with Monika I see her expression mirrors my own; full of doubt and worry. Pulling her close I cuddle the president and feel her melt into the embrace a bit. It helps me relax a bit and I slowly stroke her lovely brown locks as we find comfort in the act.  
"I trust you. You promised you'd help all of us, and I trust you." Monika whispers. I smile a bit and feel reassured with confidence edging into my voice.  
"I did. I will help all of you. And we will tackle Sayori tomorrow. But no matter what no one dies this time." I murmur, comforting Monika and myself by hearing those words. This makes the club president relax slightly and both of us just enjoy this moment until we fall asleep together, thoughts of the uncertain tomorrow plaguing our minds.

( **MC's House, Saturday Morning** )

My eyes cracked open and I got up slowly, letting the sleeping Monika stay that way. Heading to the kitchen I got an early start on making the french toast; thankfully Monika had spawned the items in yesterday when we got home. I smiled a bit as I began to prep the egg mixture for dipping the bread, the familiar scents of a good homemade meal wafting into my nose. It felt nice to be able to cook for her, to give Monika at least something back for all the stuff she did for me. I mean of course she would say she was happy just being with me but still it bugged me to not reciprocate those feelings in other ways for her too.

As the toast sizzled on the pan while cooking I didn't hear the footsteps behind me, so the pair of arms wrapping around my waist caught me by surprise. However I didn't jump and instead I smiled a bit.  
"Breakfast will be done in a few minutes, Prez." I muse and earn a small chuckle for my efforts.  
"Thank you Monty. It smells good already." Monika commented and I give her a proud grin as I take a couple sets of toast off and sprinkle them with a bit of powdered cinnamon and powdered sugar. Definitely not a healthy meal but hey it's tasty and we deserve a treat every now and then.

Monika just held onto me as I cooked and without skipping a beat we moved in tandem as I cooked; soon enough we had plenty of french toast for the both of us and seconds if we wanted so I brought them over to the table along with silverware and maple syrup. Monika parted from me and we sat down to eat the food laid before us.  
"Just be sure on how much syrup you want to use; you could drown the flavor of the toast if you decide to put a huge amount on." I warn Monika before giving a small portion of syrup over my toast and set to eating it. With the first bite I nodded; light and fluffy is just how I like it. Looking over at Monika and seeing her take a bite I noticed how her eyes and expression lit up before she almost eagerly dug into the rest of the toast. I smile slightly and resume eating with a satisfied expression.

"How many different meals do you know how to cook?" Monika asked and I looked up, downing a glass of orange juice before speaking.  
"Ah, I don't know precisely but I can at least cook for myself for a week or two without repeating meals. Of course mostly I just bought ready-made meals since I have life to consider, but I have really been enjoying cooking for you." Monika flashed her charming smile again and her eyes captured my attention.  
"Well, maybe once this is over you can show me how to cook, and we can learn more together." She offered and I couldn't keep back my own smile.  
"I'd like that very much Monika. And maybe you'd... maybe show me how to code? Not in the game but like just how to code in general?" I ask. Monika's eyes widen and her smile falters a bit.  
"If you're uncomfortable with it I don't need to learn-" I began but Monika reaches over and strokes my hand with hers, silencing all backtracking.

"It's okay, really. I just... I don't know. Although you've been here to help and I've been using it pretty liberally, I still feel the guilt of what I have done run through me. It's a hard feeling to bear with sometimes I admit." She commented dryly and I lower my eyes.  
"Sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." I apologize softly to Monika. My hand strokes the back of hers and she smiles softly.  
"It's okay. Maybe someday I'll teach you, after this is done. And after all of this... I'll never touch the coding again." She said, more to herself than to me but I smiled and pat her hand in reassurance.

After breakfast Monika left, heading to her house to complete the things needed for the festival while I went to see Sayori. The game had us visit Sayori, her tell us about the depression that plagued her, then we would meet with Natsuki and Sayori would come in to reveal her pain. That was the last time we'd see her alive in the game before the full reset. Gulping and shaking slightly I forced myself to Sayori's house and knocked on the door. She opened it dressed in her casual clothes and a surprised look on her face.

"Monty? What are you doing here?" She asked as I shrugged a bit.  
"I wanted to come over and see how you are feeling. Can I come in?" I ask and Sayori nods before moving inside. I follow her and we reach her room; the feelings of unease grow as my mind flashes back to the horrible end.  
"You haven't been up to my room in a while huh?" She asked and I snap to attention before nodding.  
"Well things got busy between us for a while. But it's still the same messy room that I know." I muse and Sayori lets out a nervous chuckle.  
"Well it'd be cleaned if you kept coming over..." She replied but I smirk.  
"Isn't that just because I cleaned it for you?" I say and Sayori blushes about being caught. This conversation is playing out very similar to the game as Sayori leads into the next question.

"Why did you suddenly want to come over? Aren't you supposed to be helping Natsuki today?" She asked.  
"Monika told you eh? Yeah I am but I wanted to talk to you first. And you're supposed to be helping Monika right?" I question to which Sayori nods.  
"Mhm but only online." She replied and I nod.  
"So just me and Natsuki huh?" I murmur and she smiles.  
"Yep~"

A silence fills the room and I sigh before speaking.  
"Sayori, what's wrong? You've been acting strangely all week, and then when you left on Friday..." I began and she frowns before giving a sad smile.  
"That's no good Monty. Why can't it be like it's always been?" She began and I frowned, knowing where this conversation was heading.  
"What do you mean Sayori?" I ask but she almost ignores my question, staring off in a random direction.  
"This is all my fault. If I didn't get so weak and accidentally express my feelings, if I didn't make that stupid mistake you wouldn't have come over here at all today. This is my punishment-" She began to berate herself like this but my hand was balled into a fist. All week I have tried to gently fight this script, this accursed path and all week my heart has been tormented by seeing Sayori continuing down this road. But not anymore; it is now or never.

"NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT SAYORI!" I yell and she jumps, startled and surprised. I realize my voice had gotten loud and I calm myself a bit.  
"None of this is your fault. Why would you say that? You think that you are some sort of burden on me? On the others?" I begin and her eyes widen.  
"How did you-" She began but I'm on a roll now.  
"You told me Wednesday, don't you remember? You told me about your depression. You opened up to me and I told you I've gone through the same thing." Sayori's eyes widen in fear and shock, before the faintest spark of realization flickers in.  
"Y-You... you d-did... I r-remember but it's s-so hazy.." She began and I nod with confidence.

"Yes, I did. And all week I've been seeing you slip further and further which has me worried sick. You aren't a burden, you aren't something I need to look after like a chore. Sayori I care for you deeply and I love being around you. It hurts me so much to see you slipping when I've told you time and time again that I am HERE for you. I am the person you can turn to and I am not your enemy Sayori." I press and Sayori holds her head, her eyes regaining life and color in them as recognition and emotions well up. The more I push the more her memories seem to come back as tears come to her face.

"B-But y-you shouldn't have to w-" She began and I grab her by the shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug.  
"I will worry. Because you are my best friend in the whole world Sayori!" I exclaim, holding her tight.  
"It isn't weakness to care for others. It isn't weakness to ask for help. You aren't a burden, you never are. Stop thinking of yourself like that. Please." My emotions leak through and my body trembles, holding onto Sayori tightly as tears leak at my face. Sayori's small frame trembles and she begins to cry too, the two of us holding each other.

"M-Monty... I hate this. W-When I'm with y-you my heart feels like it's aching, like it wants to explode-" She begins and my eyes widen as I realize she's confessing. The script is being undone even more now and I just hold her tight. However Sayori's head pulls back and she stares into my eyes; I feel my throat tighten. Her eyes radiate sadness, joy... love.

Sayori leans in for a kiss.

And I pull back. Sorry Sayori, but I already have someone.

Her eyes widen and she looks confused.

"W-Why?" She asks and her sullen expression returns at the rejection.

I don't have an answer for her. Anything I do will probably spark the script and lead to her death. I can't tell her I don't love her like that, or that I am in love with Monika. But she deserves an answer. Thinking quickly I piece together a good reply to her confession.  
"Sayori... I don't think now is a good time. You are emotionally and mentally distressed." I calmly reply to her, her sullen eyes looking up at me with tears leaking down them.  
"If you want, we can talk about this after you've calmed down. But I don't want to take advantage of this situation, nor do I want to confuse your feelings even more." I finish and Sayori's eyes go back down.

"But once you've calmed down, I'll listen to anything you want to say. Anything." I reassure her and she looks up.  
"Promise?" She croaks out quietly, her voice cracking with emotion.  
"I promise." I reply and smile. Sayori's own smile reappears, just for a moment before she nods.

"Okay. I-I need to think then, figure out my feelings." She asked and I nod before pulling away.  
"Of course. Do you want me to stay?" I ask and she shakes her head.  
"N-No, go help Natsuki. I'll call you if anything comes up." She offers another shaky smile and I feel uncertain, but I nod.  
"Hey... you can come over later if you want. I don't think Natsuki or I would mind your company." I say and she smiles before escorting me to the door.  
"Thank you Monty. I'll see you later." She gives me one last smile before closing the door, leaving me alone in the cool air.

I stand there for a few minutes before pulling out my phone and pretending to dial someone. However I know she can hear me.  
"Monika, you keeping watch?"  
"Yes I am." I hear Monika's voice near me before I nod.  
"Okay good. She confessed early. I'm concerned.  
"... I saw. I'll keep watching. And um... thank you." Monika said the last part with uncertainty and I sigh. It must have been awkward for her to see that but at least she knows I am not going to betray her. I never would.

Walking home I call Natsuki over and the two of us work together on the project; it plays out just like the game until we have to leave. This time Sayori doesn't come over and I don't make any advances or any signs of wanting a relationship with Natsuki either so she leaves as a friend. I sigh in relief; things were starting to look up at least. I knew I had reached Sayori; she acted outside of the game and remembered everything we had talked about. Now it came down to whether or not Sayori had fully broken from the script.

Monika returned home and we ate dinner silently, watching television in the living room while cuddling. My eyes got heavy and I felt myself nodding off against Monika, and before I knew it I passed out.

( **?** )

"... y... Mon...MONTY!"

A voice yelled out and I jumped awake, my eyes flicking around before falling on Monika's face. She had a terrified look in her eyes that made the unease in me break through any grogginess I had upon waking.  
"She's started!" I take a second to realize what Monika was saying but when I did my heart dropped like a stone. Hastily throwing shoes and a jacket on I didn't waste time, booking it down the road with Monika. We ran past the darkened houses and under the stars as we approached Sayori's house.

"I thought she was supposed to do this tomorrow night!" I yell and Monika shakes her head grimly.  
"I don't know why either! But I saw her getting rope and then I couldn't watch her anymore! I can't even use the code to teleport to her location right now, as if the game won't let me!" She called out and I frowned more. The script was off the rails and the game was going haywire; Sayori's confession earlier must have made the game try to continue down that path early.

It didn't take long to reach Sayori's door and I pounded on it with all my might.  
"SAYORI? SAYORI?!" I yell, trying to get her attention. But after a minute of hitting the door and calling her name I heard no response. Growling in desperation I turn to Monika.  
"Maybe we can force the door open! Come on!" I yell and begin to slam the door with my weight. Monika helps as well and the two of us desperately throw ourselves against the door as it creaks and groans in protest. My shoulder aches, my fingers are numb and my breathing is shallow but I don't care; my entire focus is on the door.

"GOD DAMNIT OPEN ALREADY!" I scream and run as fast and hard at the door as I can. The force of my shoulder impacting the door causes something to break inside and it finally bursts open. I topple down because of the unexpected give but Monika helps me back up and soon enough I book it down the hall.

Reaching Sayori's room I throw it open in time to see Sayori, standing on a chair with the rope around her neck. Time slows down and my eyes widen, my blood running cold.

"SAYORI!"


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking The Gears

**Chapter 7: Breaking The Gears**

( **Sayori's House, Saturday Night** )

Time moves at an agonizingly slow pace. Every second seems like an eternity as I watch the horror unfold in front of me. Sayori has the rope securely fastened around her neck, and her first foots off the chair. Her eyes look at my direction but they don't *see* me; they don't see anyone. She seems like she's in a trance as she begins her end, and I can almost hear that disturbing creepy music that follows her death playing in my head. It's like the game was saying it would continue on, with or without interference.

I didn't realize I was still screaming Sayori's name as my legs found their strength again and I bolted to her. Before she could take the step off I grabbed both of Sayori's legs and held her up, preventing her from her suicide attempt.

"MONIKA! GET THE ROPE! I'LL HOLD HER UP!" I scream as Sayori begins to thrash and twist in my grasp. She fights against my hold with everything she's got and those lifeless blank eyes stared right at me. The air shifted and it felt hard to breathe but I held on with all of my might to prevent her from taking that step. Monika in the meantime ran up and got the chair, stepping up onto it and hastily working at the knot holding the rope to the ceiling. She was sweating and breathing hard as her fingers fumbled and pulled at it.

The room felt hotter, time felt like a blur and my body was fighting with all of it's strength now; Sayori was almost overpowering me while struggling in my grasp. I stared into Sayori's eyes, those lifeless orbs and I screamed.

"SAYORI STOP THIS! IT'S MONTY! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" I attempted to reach her. Her eyes flickered for the briefest of moments and her struggling lessened. However it was only for a moment before she began to fight even harder making things more difficult for Monika and I.

"MONIKA HURRY! THE GAME IS FIGHTING ME PRETTY BAD!" I yell as Monika grits her teeth.  
"Just a little more... a little more..." She muttered, focused on getting the knot undone. Her panic had been crushed by her determination, and while the knot was pretty strong Monika was not easily beat.

The rope gave way just a little. Time slowed again. And Sayori fell as the rope came undone and she collapsed on top of me. My eyes widened and in a panicked motion I moved up to the noose, pulling it up and off of Sayori's head and tossing it aside.

"SAYORI! SAYORI COME ON SPEAK TO ME!" I yell, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. Her eyes remain dull and entranced as I shake her, anything I do not affecting her. My concern grows more as I try desperately to reach her. Monika in the meantime walks around to Sayori and examines her sadly.  
"I... I can't see the code still. The games locked me out right now." She murmurs and I look up to her with tears in my eyes.  
"So... it's still trying to kill her. We need to reach her Monika. We need to snap her out of this but I don't know how." I growl in frustration and slam my fist against the floor. Monika nods before gently guiding my head up, looking at me with those mesmerizing green orbs of hers.  
"Concentrate; don't lose it now. We can save her, after all we've come this far." Sniffling a bit I nod and take a deep breath.  
"You're right. You are right." I murmur a little before looking at my friend sadly.

"Sayori... Sayori please. It's me. Monty. I know you are in there... you've been fighting it so much. Every time I reach you the game pulls you back in, but you still remembered and fought. You are so... so brave and so determined... you've been fighting depression for years haven't you? Please don't stop. Please. You won't have to fight alone... just please keep fighting with me and Monika and Yuri and Natsuki... fight with all of us. Come on... please don't do this." I whisper, finding wet tears falling down onto Sayori. But she doesn't respond; her eyes dull and lifeless as ever as if I was talking to a corpse rather than a human being.

"Sayori, it's Monika. I... I want you to keep fighting. Remember our talk? I'm here for you, we all are. I care for you deeply and I... I'm sorry about what I did to you. I'm sorry I hurt you before and led to this in the game. But I... I'll never do that again. I'll work hard to be the friend you deserve if you would please just come back. We need you and your sunshine..." Monika says, her own tears falling. But like when I tried nothing happens and Sayori remains unmoved. The sorrow I feel worsens and I move down, hugging Sayori tightly and feeling tears fall. I can't control them nor would I want to; instead I let them out and cry.

I remain crying for a few minutes, Monika soon joining me as we hold our mutual friend and cry. However even tears run out eventually, and soon enough we are just sniffling and letting out muted cries here and there.  
"Please, don't leave us." I whisper to Sayori before getting up. Turning to Monika I hug her tight and she responds in kind. It's a bitter comfort, but it is there. I run my hands through Monika's hair and down her back as we hug and just let our frustrations go.

I don't know how long we sat there, but finally Monika spoke up.  
"Let's get her to your house. At least that way we can watch over her." She murmured softly. I nod and pull away from Monika before picking Sayori up gingerly. Holding her close I can feel her heartbeat and see her breathing which puts me a little at ease. Carrying her up to her door with Monika I almost continue forwards before Monika raises a hand.  
"Hey... didn't you break the door open?" She asks. I look down.

The lock and door is fixed. I feel confusion and fear filling me before a low buzzing fills my ear. Like the sound of static.

The door swings open and Monika and I see a massive wave of glitches rush over us and Sayori before I feel Sayori pulled out of my hands. Snapping around the wave of glitches is dragging Sayori's body back towards the room slowly and I see the rope around her neck again. The game isn't done yet; it wants its ending. But now instead of fear I felt anger filling me.  
"Monika hold her steady! I'm going to finish this!" I scream and Monika looks confused before nodding and grabbing Sayori; she digs her heels into the floor and slows the progress of the glitches. Meanwhile I run into the kitchen and grab a knife before bolting back to the struggling club president and the vice president.

I end up screaming out in rage and frustration while I grab the rope; it writhes and coils in my hand as if it were alive.  
"YOU AREN'T TAKING MY FRIEND!" I roar and cut the rope off of Sayori's neck with the knife. The glitches falter and get worse while I take my anger out and chop the rope up as much as I can. The static is everywhere and the glitches are blurring my vision but I just keep tearing the rope to shreds. With one last stab I bury the knife into the floor itself, a piece of rope lodged under it.

And all goes still. As sudden as they had appeared, the glitches are gone. Monika had pulled Sayori into her arms and held her tight as silence overtook us. Looking up at her Monika shakes her head at me.  
"I... what was that?" She asked and I shake my head.  
"I... I don't know. I figured you might know. But... now's not the time. We need to get her out of here." I reply and Monika nods. Standing up and leaving the pieces of rope scattered on the floor we walk outside into the cool night air.

As our feet touch the ground outside something shifts. The ground shakes and trembles and it feels like our breath was taken from us. Monika looks at me fearfully.  
"Monty, this is the reset, it has to be-" She began and I nod grimly. Yes, the reset. I guess the game wins in the end huh? Bittersweet... looks like I can't give them the happy ending the want.  
I turn to Monika but as I do it stops. Silence once more fills the air and our breathing becomes regular again.

Looking around in confusion I turn to Monika. She mimicks my expression as we all are still here. And that's when I notice it.  
"Sayori..." I begin. Her head turned to me and a flicker of something went through them. Monika looked down and saw it as well before setting Sayori down.  
"Sayori, Sayori it's us! Come on you need to finish this fight with us!" I yell and encourage the pink-haired girl. Her eyes flicker a bit more with life.  
"Sayori, it's Monika! You have to fight this! This isn't you! We need you with us!" Monika yells as well. We are both just encouraging and calling out to Sayori at this point while her eyes flicker more and more. Finally, tears leak from her eyes.

"I-I'm a burden..." Sayori chokes out, her voice warbled and sounding like an echo. Monika's eyes widen and she grabs Sayori by the shoulders.  
"NO YOU ARE NOT! YOU ARE OUR FRIEND SAYORI! WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She yelled and kept pressing the attack. I take Sayori's hand by her side and squeeze it reassuringly.  
"You have never been a burden Sayori! YOU WILL NEVER BE A BURDEN SAYORI! COME BACK TO US!" I call out as well, and her tears continue to flow.  
"I... I..." She's beginning to come to her senses, and finally Sayori breaks down. She sobs and cries as her eyes fill with life again and she jumps up to hug us both. Monika is crying herself and I feel my own tears dripping again as we hug her and let Sayori's emotions flow out.

"H-How did you two...?" She began and I smile a little.  
"I thought something was wrong after our talk earlier, so I called Monika and talked to her about it. I just got the impression something was wrong, so that's when I came over and... found you like that. I called Monika, and she helped me. She saved your life." I murmur, and Sayori holds me tighter.  
"I'm... I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She whispers, repeating those words over and over. I pet her hair gently.  
"Come on, it's cold out here. Let's get you to my house."

Silently Monika and I help Sayori up and the three of us walk to my house in silence. Sayori clings to me while Monika walks next to us, and soon we get into my house. I prepare some food for Monika and Sayori while having Sayori wrap herself in blankets and keep warm. I look to them both and smile.  
"Both of you are staying here tonight and no arguing about it. I'm not taking no for an answer." I muse and earn a chuckle from Monika and a shy smile from Sayori. Bringing some warm soup over to Sayori she smiles appreciatively a bit at me before digging in. I smile at her as I bring the soup to Monika and then go back to the television, turning it on to something we could all watch.

Sayori remained pretty quiet the whole time; she ate and smiled a little but it was easy to see that she was bothered by what had happened. And after all the soup was finished she just curled up against me as we watched the shows. It took a minute before she spoke.  
"... It felt like a nightmare." She whispered softly. I look down at her before over at Monika who shares the same concerned expression.  
"A nightmare?" I murmur and she nods.

"I... I felt like I was dreaming, watching outside of my own body. I uh... I felt like those rainclouds were holding me back and I couldn't control myself. I don't even remember some of it, but... I remember hearing you two. A-And... and... I'm sorry I worried you... I'm so, so sorry-" She began to apologize again but I just pull her into a hug, comforting her and smiling softly.  
"It's okay Sayori. You are here, with us. You've made it. It's okay." I whisper. This makes the pink-haired girl begin to cry again, and she lets her tears fall into my shirt. We stay like this for a while with Monika gently soothing Sayori, just letting the gentle girl cry out all of her sadness.

Eventually her sniffles mix with a yawn and I smile.  
"Come on, you need your rest. I'll give you my bed and I'll sleep out on the couch tonight." I motion and Sayori nods. Monika gets up as well and smiles at Sayori.  
"I'll stay with you, that way you aren't alone okay?" She offers and her friend gives a nod.  
"I'd like that very much." Sayori says, the two heading to the bedroom to change and get ready for bed. And as the door closes I sigh and slump onto the couch with a feeling of exhaustion hitting me. Every moment of tonight was draining, I felt like an old man.

But Sayori was safe; that singular thought gave me energy and warmth in my heart as I laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Somehow, through all of that we had saved Sayori. Now she was alive and well along with us. All that was left was Natsuki and Yuri. I felt a smile creeping up along my face before I yawned and stretched a bit, pulling up some covers and getting comfortable. Tomorrow I would dedicate to helping Sayori recover and then maybe seeing if she wants to help us. But for now I felt my body yearning for rest and I let myself fall into the comforting darkness of sleep.

Monika and Sayori meanwhile crawled into bed, their eyes on one another for a moment before Sayori smiled.  
"Monika?" She began timidly as the club president looked at her.  
"Yes Sayori?" Monika began and Sayori shifted a bit before smiling at her.  
"T.. Thank you for helping Monty and myself. I really appreciate it." She murmured and the club president smiled.  
"Of course. I'm always here for you Sayori. You know that." She answered and Sayori nodded, before looking at her.

"Umm... can I ask you something?"  
"What is it, Sayori?"  
"Did you hear something... weird at my house?" She began and Monika's breath caught in her throat.  
"Weird, like what Sayori?" She asked and Sayori paused to consider her words. After a moment of quiet she spoke up again.  
"Like... static." She said and Monika paled a bit before shaking her head.  
"No, I don't think so. Maybe you left the television on or something?" She suggested but Sayori frowned and shook her head.  
"I don't know... maybe. But it feels like a distant memory, so it's probably nothing ehe!" She tried to play it off as Monika nodded, smiling and hugging Sayori as the two laid together.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing."

( **Edge of Town, Saturday Night/Sunday Morning** )

The whole town was silent, a sleepy feeling in the cool air surrounding it. It seemed like all of the people living there, even the animals were at rest and not one thing threatened to disturb this peace. The moon hung high in the sky, casting a soft glow over everything it touched. It was as if the place was frozen in time for any who saw it to gaze upon in wonder.

But then a noise started up. The sound was distant, small at first. But it built up slowly. Soon enough one could hear the distinct sound, like static coming out of a television.

And then the sky exploded. Every bit of the night sky turned into glitches and static, filling up every single part of the sky. The sound remained the same but the glitches reached as far as the eye could see, their foreboding presence threatening to consume the whole town-

And as suddenly as it had started did it end. Everything returned to peace and quiet... except for one small place at the edge of town. In an alley a thing got up; its form covered in glitches. It walked out of the alley and disappeared into the woods, leaving a trail of static behind it as the only indication of its presence.

( **My/MC's House, Saturday Night/Sunday Morning** )

My eyes cracked open and I yawned slowly, rubbing the sleep away. Tiredly I looked at the digital clock on my television; 1:18 A.M. I sigh and get up before stretching, walking over to the kitchen and turning on a light before searching through the cabinets. I make sure to remain quiet as I do, not wanting to wake the girls up. Finding some green tea packets I search around some more and pull out a tea kettle. Filling it with water I set it to boil and then sit at the counter and wait. I don't hear the footsteps behind me until I feel a pair of hands wrap around my waist. I jump but hold in my voice as I spin around and find myself face to face with a set of lovely green eyes.

Monika stares at me and I find myself lost in her gaze, her lovely features illuminated by the kitchen light. My breath catches in my throat and she smiles a bit at me, tracing her finger up my jawline and cheek. I finally find my voice after a few minutes and adjust myself.  
"I... didn't hear you come in. Can't sleep either?" I ask her and she nods.  
"I made sure Sayori fell asleep but I couldn't get to bed. I'm a bit wound up from earlier." She admits while I smile.  
"Well... I'm making some green tea. You can have some if you would like." I offer as she nods and smiles.

"I would love that very much. But before that, could we talk?" She asks softly, trailing her fingers over my face and shoulders. I look into her lovely orbs again and smile a little.  
"Sure. Let's have a talk."


	8. Chapter 8: A Quiet Talk

**Authors Note: I deleted + reuploaded this due to the website not working as intended, and I didn't want people to miss the new chapter by accident. Apologies, I did read all comments made beforehand and I appreciate the continued support from all of you.**

 **Chapter 8: A Quiet Talk**

( **My/MC's House, Early Sunday Morning** )

The whistling of the tea kettle begins, but before it can get any louder I pull it off of the stove and set it down. Pouring some hot water into two cups I let the tea bags steep in the water before smiling at Monika. She watched with interest as the water began to change colors before looking back to me.  
"I didn't know you liked tea." She mused and I chuckle.  
"Well, when I was a kid I hated it. Even now I really don't like some kinds of tea, especially cold or iced tea. But I love hot tea thanks to some friends I made. This one friend, he used to own a small little kettle you could take travelling. And when he gave me some it was... nice. I remember burning my tongue the first time I drank it too." I muse softly, almost as if to myself as I reminisce about it all. Monika's attention is now on me and she smiles a bit wider, her head resting on one hand.

"You've talked a lot about your world but never about your past; did you have a lot of friends?" She asked and I hesitated.  
"I... I did. I had a lot of friends later in life, but early on I could count the friends I had on one hand at all times." I murmur, looking up into Monika's emerald orbs. She frowns in sorrow and is about to apologize when I raise a hand.  
"It's okay. Trust me. I promised you after we saved Sayori that I'd talk more about my past with you. So... you have my full attention. What would you like to know?" I ask her while grabbing the tea. It's steeped enough so I bring one cup over to Monika who nods in thanks while I sit and let mine cool down a little. She seems happy to begin before stopping herself as her brows furrow. I notice the mood shift and frown.

"... Before that, we need to talk about what happened today, and what to do with Sayori." She says and I realize she's right. Nodding slowly I begin to collect my thoughts.  
"... Let's start with the most glaring question; do you think Sayori knows we are in a game?" I ask and Monika considers for a moment. Closing her eyes she sips her tea before speaking.  
"I think she doesn't know. As far as we saw the game basically put her mind in the backseat and her body came under it's control; like it was on autopilot almost. Maybe she thought it was the depression but she also said she heard white noise." She answered and I frown in confusion.  
"White noise?" I repeat and she nods.  
"It's that static-sounding noise you get from televisions and electronics like that; it is officially known as white noise." Monika answers and I nod.

"Hmmm... so she heard that, and she felt like she wasn't in control of herself. But the question is... should we tell her that she is in a game?" I continue my inquiries. It is true that this whole night would be suspicious to Sayori; and even if we did pull off a lie what then? Monika sipped at her tea, using it as a way to gather her thoughts before answering.  
"I think... it's best if we don't tell them. At least not right now. Remember how I got in the game, and then Sayori after in Act 4?" As she brought up the final act I cringed; once Sayori became self-aware she became exceedingly obsessive and almost proceeded to pull off what Monika did earlier.  
"It would be risky. But the difference is you are here, and you still have control over the coding." I counter, sipping at my tea.

"I am not sure about that." Monika's answer gave me a chill as I looked nervously to her.  
"What do you mean...?" I began. Monika looked on at me sadly and shook her head.  
"Remember how the game made it so that I couldn't mess with the code during Sayori's attempt? At first I just thought it was the game keeping things in check, but then afterwords those... glitches burst in and began to take Sayori. And I still couldn't open or use the code. I think the game still has a lot of control or something, or it's breaking and things are getting worse. There is no telling what damage I could cause if I go messing with it too. So I think I'm going to refrain from using any of my coding abilities for a while, at least until we are sure it's safe." She answered. What Monika said was true; the glitches had shocked the both of us and almost lead to Sayori's death had we not stood firm against it.

"Besides, that tremor we felt is making me uneasy. It was like the whole world was going to crack in two but then nothing happened. What was that?" Monika questioned me and I just shook my head.  
"I don't know. Maybe since we beat the original script for Sayori, the coding was rewriting itself or changing the plot?" I ask. Monika thinks for a moment, the club president tapping her chin before closing her eyes to access the coding. I sip my tea and wait in the uneasy silence before her eyes crack open and her emerald orbs stare at me.  
"I can't tell. The code is larger than it was before for sure, but it also seems to be very scrambled. I'd need some time to be able to figure out what happened. And before you ask I can look through the code and look at the girls without changing it, that won't risk breaking anything." She gave me a smile and silenced that concern before I even said it. I couldn't help but give a small chuckle.  
"You are amazing, Monika. But I suppose we should get back to the question; what to do with Sayori? Should we tell her or no?" I asked.

Monika was quiet for another few minutes and I finished my green tea in the meantime. Getting up and pouring another glass I bring it back to my chair when she talked.  
"I think we should hold off for now. We don't know what kind of situation mentally she is in, and putting too much stress could... you know." She answered and I nod.  
"Then I suggest we do the same thing for Natsuki and Yuri. If their lives are ever endangered by the game outside of their scripted deaths we need to tell them without exception." I add that stipulation to which Monika nods before another thought comes to her.  
"I definitely feel like we should watch Sayori though; out of the four of us she was the second closest to learning about the reality of our world. She could become self-aware now that the game is changing like this." Monika said and I frowned in thought. She wasn't wrong; Sayori was someone we would need to be extra careful around, in case she finds the truth and begins to lose it.

However, even with all of these strategies and countermeasures we made I couldn't shake the unease. We were in the dark here since we had rescued Sayori when that wasn't her destiny in game. That meant the festival, our school lives... everything from here on out was new. And when it came to this world that was the most terrifying prospect. I was deep in thought for a minute and Monika simply watched me, finishing her tea before her signature smile appeared.

"It's no use getting this worried over this; we've already done a lot today. So how about we resume our earlier talks?" Monika said and changed the mood to a lighter one. Feeling thankful I nod to her.  
"Sure, we can do that. So ... how about I tell you a little more about myself since you wanted to know before." I grin and she nods.  
Monika considers for a moment, staring into her tea cup as if it held all the answers in the world. I smile at her concentration and expression; no matter what she did my heart seemed to melt for the girl in front of me.  
"Well... how about your family to start? What were they like?" She asked and I lean back.  
"Well I have a mom, dad and a younger brother. My mom was... " I pause and think for a moment. Thinking about it I never really talked about my family; I just sort of always saw them as a whole and not their personality parts or piece. I try to figure out how to explain my family as Monika watches with her curious emerald orbs.

"My mom... is a good mom. She took care of me and tried to help me however she could. She tried to relate to me a lot and oftentimes we would just make jokes or have banter back and forth. But she wasn't without problems either. But that's just what makes her, makes us all human. And in the end she was a good mom. My dad was also the same; of course he had issues but he was pretty wise and had a lot of good advice when I was troubled. He also connected with my brother and I in games we liked, so we always had things to talk about. And as for my brother... well he's.." I hesitate, finding my mind was making things fairly dark. Monika now began to give me a concerned look. Taking a deep breath and a sip of my tea I continue.

"My brother is... he's the kind of person everyone likes. He's always been good at making friends and growing socially, and he's more of an athlete than I am. However he is also incredibly kind and intelligent, and it's brought him far. Right now he's serving in the military as an engineer. And I couldn't be more proud of him because he's still out there, helping others and growing on his own." My lips curl into a soft smile and Monika mimics it.

"It sounds like you have a great family." She murmured and I nod.  
"They helped shape me into who I am. But not everyone comes from a good home like I did." I smile sadly before looking over to Monika who frowns and nods.  
"I see..." She murmurs, and I stroke her hand to comfort her. She smiles a bit, her emerald orbs shimmering before she continues.  
"So... you said you didn't have many friends to start?" She asked and I nod.

"Yeah, believe it or not I was a pretty awkward kid growing up. I didn't know how to connect to others, and I got bullied a lot. Not the fondest memories of life when people are picking on you or beating you up." I muse a bit and Monika frowns more.  
"If that's the case, you don't seem unhappy or angry." She questioned while I look over and smile.  
"Well... I've tempered it some. I still get angry or annoyed at things but I also know to just let some things go. It's better to help others than hurt them after all." I reply, Monika nodding and accepting this answer with a smile. She moves her hand and takes mine while I look up at her.

"Well... even if you had a rough life, you being here now has saved Sayori. You also want to save Yuri and Natsuki. Not to mention you're here with us... with me." She murmurs the last part and I blush a little as I stare at her. Monika's expression was one of compassion, her face like an angel with those beautiful eyes of hers meeting mine. I blush a bit more before laughing nervously.  
"Ahaha, w-well... I'm glad I'm here with you. It gives me the opportunity to meet and help you all, and I will do my best to support all four of you." Monika smiles and moves over a seat, getting up close to me. I find myself losing my voice and my eyes remain glued to her. Likewise Monika just stares at me, her expression unreadable.

Earlier I recalled telling Monika that I would lose myself in her eyes; it felt like a premonition for this moment. We stared into each others gazes and I found myself lost within those beautiful green pools, falling down further with every second. I took in every beautiful feature of Monika and felt my heart beat faster as my eyes traversed every inch of her face. All of the love and affection I had for Monika was building up, and I began to lean closer to her. Likewise Monika leaned in, both of us getting within a few inches of the other.

I felt a hesitation then; a sudden fear gripped my heart and I froze. I wanted with all my being to finish closing the distance but nervousness and fears told me a multitude of what-if's and doubts. And in that moment I could see Monika sense my hesitation. Her eyebrows furrowed and then I saw her eyes hold one of the most sorrowful expressions I'd ever witnessed cross it. She was going to pull away; she would pull away and then this moment would be gone.

I found the drive to move again, and I raised a hand up to Monika's cheek. Cupping it softly she almost jolted in her chair from the sudden touch but welcomed it, leaning towards me again while nuzzling up against my palm. Taking a deep breath I moved in and closed the distance, our lips finally connecting as we kissed.

The cool air in the house helped to highlight how warm and soft Monika's lips were as we finally kissed. The whole world melted away, leaving just Monika. I could feel her warm body against mine, feel her head shift slightly to deepen and enjoy the kiss as much as possible. Her soft arms wrapped around and held onto me as if she would fall into nothing if she let go, like I was her anchor. I felt my emotions going crazy before melting away as we kissed; my worries and fears disappeared in a flash while my love and happiness remained. I hoped Monika was feeling the same way.

Unfortunately we had to breathe so the two of us seperated, panting lightly as we looked at each other. But the both of us immediately knew we weren't done, so instead Monika and I moved to the couch and laid down. We resumed our kissing while I held Monika and she got as close up against me as she could. We ended up with me on my back and Monika on top of me, just laying there and making out. It was something out of a dream but neither of us wanted to wake up; we had waited for this moment for so long and we were going to take full advantage of it.

As we kissed though I began to feel something wet dripping onto my face and opened my eyes. Monika's eyes were closed but she was crying. A little alarmed a gently pulled away and looked up at her.  
"Monika are you okay? If this was uncomfortable I-I can-" I tried to apologize but she pushed her lips down, crashing with mine and silencing me. Once she pulled away she smiled, sniffles coming from the club president.  
"No, no... it's... it's just the fact that I've only ever dreamed of this. And now... it's finally happening. I'm just so happy-" She let out her emotions in her voice and I smile softly, wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
"Well, I'll never leave you and never stop this. I promise I'll give you all the love and affection you want." I answer her. Monika smiles brightly and just responds with more kisses.

The kisses and affections go on for while; it truly feels like a wonderful eternity to me. Every moment with Monika is heaven itself and I would go to hell and back just to get one more second of it. Eventually though we break for air and Monika just lays her head against my chest, hearing my heartbeat as my chest rises and falls. I use my foot to drag the covers up close enough to grab and then cover us both as my eyes meet hers.  
"Well... how do you feel? W-Was it like you imagined?" I ask, blushing a bit but smiling genuinely. She blushes before shaking her head.  
"It was... even better. Because it was real.. because *you* are real. Not some fantasy." She whispered. I feel her body tense up as Monika lets her walls down and revealed her emotions to me.

"It's hard sometimes, getting up and knowing that you are never destined to be loved. The game, the script... I never had a chance. Even when I *did* make myself the only thing left I still didn't have a chance since you were supposed to delete me and move on. And it hurt. It hurt to know that I could only ever look on." She whispered out as I gently stroked her hair.  
"Do you know how it felt to realize everything... family, friends, your whole world was fake? And every time the game shut off I was left in this terrifying void... it was a nightmare." She continued and I felt my sorrow deepen. Continuing to stroke her hair I give Monika a few light kisses.

"But you are here now. You are here and I feel so much love." She finished with a smile, and I smile back.  
"Of course. And I'll always be here. I promise." Was my answer and it made Monika smile wider. Getting up she gave me a few more kisses before looking towards my bedroom with Sayori still sleeping.  
"... I need to go back, I can't let her sleep alone. But I want to be selfish and have you." She murmured. I just smiled and got up with her.  
"Then I'll sleep on the floor in my room. That way I'll be with you and you can be with Sayori." I offer. The club president smiles at the offer and nods, helping me gather some covers up to make a place where I could sleep. I grab some pillows from the living room and follow her into the room; Sayori is sleeping softly and I feel relieved that she's resting after everything that happened.

Laying the blankets and pillows down I give Monika one more kiss before getting into my small bed.  
"Goodnight Monika. I love you." I whisper.  
"Goodnight Monty, I love you too." She replied. As I closed my eyes I felt tiredness and blissful sleep follow, and soon enough I was passed out with pleasant dreams to comfort my rest.


	9. Chapter 9: Ripples In The Water

**Authors Note: I keep forgetting to do this how dumb am I. But hello everyone it's your friendly neighborhood writer CrimsonA377. This is a disclaimer; I do not own Doki Doki Literature Club or the characters, nor do I own Invictus which was written by William Ernest Henley. Also, stick around past the story for some important info regarding the state of the story and it's continuation.**

Chapter 9: Ripples In The Water

( **My/MC's House, Sunday Morning** )

One of the worst things to wake up to is pain. I once rolled out of bed and smashed my face against the floor when I was young and I remember the pain jolting me awake very clearly. However, there is a special kind of pain that only happens when someone hits the right area in the wrong way.

And as I lay peacefully on the ground in my bedroom, a painful object smashed against my crotch and my eyes shot open.  
"AAAAH!" I scream in surprise and pain, rolling to the side and curling up. Next to me I heard a cry and Sayori was next to me in an instant, face full of shock and sadness.  
"OH MY GOSH MONTY I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T SEE YOU AND AND-" She began to apologize. Monika was up too and saw the predicament but while she had a look of sorrow and concern I could also see a bit of amusement in her eyes. Well, she was kind of a sadist in game with those Act 3 comments so maybe she had a bit of that in her normally.

The throbbing was painful and very hard to ignore, but for some reason as I looked at Monika and Sayori with their varying feelings about the whole thing I began to find it... rather funny. I began to chuckle through the pain and then laugh as I sat up. Monika seemed to finally lose her composure and a fit of giggles came from her. Sayori still looked very concerned and worried but also confused as she laughed.  
"W-What? D-Doesn't it hurt?" She asked as I kept laughing.  
"I-It does but it's j-just so funny-!" I laugh before I shift my leg and cause more pain. My laugh becomes a groan and now Monika is just laughing hard. Sayori looks between us before her expression lightens, and she begins to giggle a little as well. Any tension and pain fades and now it's just three of us, laughing and enjoying a mishap and just... being friends.

As the laughter died down I stood on shaky legs with Sayori supporting me.  
"Are you okay?" She asked and I nod.  
"Of course, it'll take more than that to put me down!" I exaggerate and earn a giggle from Sayori. Monika smiles and gets up as I stretch.  
"So.. how about I treat you two to breakfast? But I don't feel like cooking so... how about a cafe? You said you can eat eggs right Monika?" I ask and she nods.  
"Yes, I perform ovo-lacto vegetarianism; I can eat dairy and eggs but no meat." She smiled and I nod.  
"Alright then. And before you say anything Sayori I'm not taking no for an answer, you are our friend and I want to have you there." I say, muting any self-depreciating comments she may have had. I could tell that once I suggested it she seemed uncomfortable but those words cleared the worry on her face. Nodding we all change seperately and get ready. When I get Monika alone I get her to look through the code for a cafe; sure enough there is one nearby. Once everyone is ready we set out on foot, making our way through the cool air towards the cafe.

Since it was Sunday we didn't have to worry about school so we all took our time during the walk. The chat was pretty normal; plans about the festival, hobbies and so on. It felt like I was getting to know Sayori even better now along with Monika and it was refreshing to have that weight off my chest. But I kept noticing that Sayori's expression would cloud as if she was debating something in her head. I had a feeling what that something is...

Hopefully though she will open up to us about it and we can talk it over peacefully. As we reached the diner I walked in with the two and immediately got a booth for the three of us. Sitting down on one end I found Monika sitting across from me and Sayori next to me as I smile at them both.  
"Ah, I always liked diners. There was this one my parents used to take me to that looked like it came from the 1960's; super metallic and chrome with lots of old music and junk. It was always fun going in there." I muse and play with my fork idly. Monika smiled a bit and looked around.  
"That does sound nice; this place has a modern twist but I think it's pretty nice." Sayori nodded to that and gave us a big smile, looking like a ball of sunshine for a moment.  
"Yeah! It's got a welcoming feel to it, it's all nice and stuff!" She expressed and we all sort of chuckled, the air clearing and a comfortable and pleasant sensation taking its place.

From there we ordered our food and such; I got an omelette and a glass of cola; a mix between lunch and breakfast since it was getting close to noon. Monika got an omelette as well and some milk while Sayori got some pancakes and orange juice. We just talked and chatted while waiting for the meal, enjoying the company of each other. Glancing at Monika she truly seemed like she was enjoying Sayori's company, as if she had just found a friend in someone she had known for years. Likewise Sayori was very happy to talk to Monika and I as we deepened our friendship.

We went silent when the food got there but otherwise still enjoyed the time; it was a welcome meal and a welcome break to all the stress of last week. And tomorrow would be the festival which means a whole new set of challenges. However as the festival hovered in my mind I realized something and my eyes widened.  
"Damnit I forgot we need to read poems at the festival tomorrow!" I groan, my head slumping down and hitting the table. Both girls sort of giggled at my reaction before Sayori pat my head comfortingly.  
"I'm sure you have a poem you can write or use, we just need to think of one together!" Sayori commented reassuringly and I nod.  
"Yeah I suppose, I guess if I don't want to read one of my poems I could go with _Invictus..._ " I murmur and Sayori cocks her head.  
"I haven't heard of that poem, how does it go?" She asks. I close my eyes and recall the poem for a moment.

" _Out of the night that covers me,_  
 _Black as the Pit from pole to pole,_  
 _I thank whatever gods may be_  
 _For my unconquerable soul._

 _In a fell clutch of circumstance_  
 _I have not winced nor cried aloud._  
 _Under the bludgeonings of chance_  
 _My head is bloody, but unbowed._

 _Beyond this place of wrath and tears_  
 _Looms but the Horror of the shade,_  
 _And yet the menace of the years_  
 _Finds, and shall find, me unafraid._

 _It matters not how strait the gate,_  
 _How charged with punishments the scroll._  
 _I am the master of my fate:_  
 _I am the captain of my soul."_

The tone I spoke in was gentle yet firm as I recited the poem from memory. It was one of my favorites; back in high school I used it in one of my class projects and had kept it with me ever since. But well, that's just what made a good poem I suppose; the ability to affect people even hundreds of years past it's creation. As I look up I see both Monika and Sayori staring at me and I blush.  
"Uhm... sorry. I just really like that poem; it's always interested me." I apologize but Sayori interrupts quickly.  
"No no! It was... incredible! You seemed like a completely different person for a minute aha!" She smiled brightly and I feel embarrassed, blushing even more. Monika had a similar surprised look on her face, but she changed it quickly and smiled.  
"Well, if you don't make a poem that you want to read to us all, you are welcome to read that one. I am sure people could appreciate that. By the way, who wrote that?" She inquired.  
"Uhm... William Ernest Henley, back in the 1800's. He was a good poet." I muse and she nods.

The conversation turns to the festival and such after that; everything had been planned out since all the work was finished for the performance. Monika would read first, followed by Yuri, Sayori, me and then Natsuki. We would also talk and answer questions after for anyone curious about joining the club. I asked questions about the length and such of the festival which was confirmed to pretty much take up the whole day, like normal culture festivals in Japan back in my world. I suppose this place really was based on Japan, even if they spoke English.

Wait... I wonder what kind of money we use here? Glancing down at my wallet I study one of the loose bills in it; it looks almost like an American dollar bill. Noting this I begin to glance around some more; while I didn't notice to start it seemed like the aesthetic of Japan actually blended with American/English. But if someone bought the game in Mexico and this happened to them, would the world reflect their choice of country/origin? And would the money reflect the same? Or would it stay like this? Questions began to fill my head and I didn't realize I was staring at the table until a gentle nudge snapped me out of my reverie. Looking over I saw worried blue eyes and I smiled.  
"Sorry, I was lost in thought Sayori. I'm okay." I answer the question she was most likely going to ask and she nods.  
"You seem to do that a lot more than I remember you did. But I guess that's part of growing up huh?" She asked and I shrug.  
"It's just who I am now I suppose. I tend to overthink things though, kind of a bad habit but one that's hard to get rid of." I admit and Sayori smiles a little, before her expression darkens just a little. I feel worry creep into my heart before she speaks.

"Umm.. thank you two for last night. I... I don't know what came over me but... b-but... you two have helped me so much already I-" Tears were flowing freely from her eyes now and I move closer, pulling her into a hug and letting Sayori just cry it out. Monika also gets up from her side of the booth and scoots us both over so she can hug Sayori too. She just kept crying as we comforted her, and eventually they became quiet sobs which soon became sniffles. I let her catch her breath before I spoke.  
"Sayori... you are our close friend. We care about you. I care about you. And I'm sure Yuri and Natsuki care about you too. The club is a place for us all to come together, enjoy things we love and help the others out when they need it." I gently reply and Sayori nods and smiles a bit, her eyes red and puffy but full of life.  
"Yeah... I know. I feel so lucky t-to have you. And you Monika." She turns to the club president and smiles brightly at her.  
"Thank you for everything, thank you so much." She said and Monika looked almost sad for a moment, before smiling and nodding.  
"Of course. We are friends after all. Anyways, since we are all done how about we go and spend the day together, just relaxing and such?" She asked. I grin and nod.  
"Heck yeah. Is there an arcade around here? I would love it if there was!" I begin to get excited as Sayori giggles and nods.  
"Yeah, and I'd like to maybe see around town some more!" She encouraged.  
"Then let's get going shall we?" Monika said, and with that we paid and left.

The whole day after that was spent just giving all three of us a day to relax; we had fun window-shopping and such, going to an arcade that they did have and so on. As we walked the faces of the people around seemed to blend together for me; I frowned a little as I couldn't quite pin any of their faces even when I tried. Perhaps it was because they weren't technically coded into the game that they just sort of... exist? I'd have to ask Monika about that later. I shook the worries from my mind and continued on with both of the wonderful girls.

Yeah. They both were wonderful. All four of them were to be honest, and I'd give it everything to secure their futures. I felt confident and good about this all and this mood was definitely infectious; Sayori who had been upset and sad earlier was having the time of her life, and Monika likewise was having a blast. Walking past one store on our way through the town though I notice something; a beautiful silver ribbon. The length looked perfect for Monika, and it had small blue outlines of flowers on it. I clear my throat.  
"Hey guys, can you give me a minute? I have to use the bathroom." I say and point to the store. The two turn around and look at each other before nodding.  
"Sure, we'll wait here." Monika replied and I head into the store. Quietly moving around I grab the ribbon and check the price; it's not terrible and I have enough money on me. Although thinking about it I always felt like I had enough money or it came from somewhere else. How?

So many questions...

Shaking my head I bring the ribbon up to the clerk and buy it quickly, before having it put in a little box and stuffing it into my pants pocket. Smiling I walk out of the store and rejoin the two as we continue on. Our little adventure goes until the sun begins to set in which case the three of us turn back and head home. We reach my house first but before we go in I turn to Sayori.  
"Umm.. Sayori... if you feel uncomfortable staying at your place you can stay here again." I offer, but Sayori smiles and shakes her head.  
"No no... I can do this. But... could you walk me home Monty? I'd feel better that way." She asks. I nod and look to Monika who smiles.  
"I'll just head home from here. Call me if you need me or something comes up." She replies and starts heading for her house. Well, she'll be back at my place once she's out of sight so it doesn't matter much. With that I take Sayori and head towards her place.

The way there is quiet and I almost feel it getting awkward; glancing over I see Sayori tensing up. Her eyes look ahead and while she has that smile her hands are trembling. Of course she's trembling; she almost died there a day ago. I look at her worried and place a reassuring hand on hers.  
"Hey, if you are scared... I really won't mind letting you stay over." I offer gently. Sayori flinches at the contact but looks up at me and smiles warmly.  
"No it's... it's okay. If I keep running from it I'll never be able to face it. I need to do this, for my sake. Remember how you said you had a new lease on life? I'm just following your example, ehe~" And with that, Sayori shined a smile brighter than the sun, alleviating my fears. I could trust her; I know I can. And I know the game has changed so she wasn't in danger of dying.  
"Alright. But if you ever get scared, promise me you'll either call or come straight to my house." I ask and she nods.  
"Of course."

As we reach the door to her house she unlocks and opens it, but I step in first.  
"Wait just one moment. Let me at least get rid of... the things." I ask and she hesitates before stepping back. As I walk in the pieces of rope and the knife are still there, along with the outline of the chair in her room. I quietly clean everything up and decide to toss the knife out; I'll buy her a new one to make it up to her. Putting the chair back I look around her room for anything unusual. It takes a minute but I see nothing strange so I walk back out and move aside.  
"There. It's cleaned up. Now... have a safe night please. And know you always have friends around." I gently say and she smiles, before shuffling.

"Monty...umm... remember what you said Saturday afternoon? W-When you s-said that it wasn't a g-good time? I'm r-ready now." My heart freezes and I stop, the smile fading on my lips. The confession; I had postponed it but she wanted my answer now?  
"Sayori... a-are you-" I began to say but she nodded.  
"Monty. I am. Please, tell me how you feel." She asked. My logic and judgement were at ends here, debating which way to go. Should I postpone it again or should I tell her the truth?

I'm silent for a long minute, long enough for Sayori to shift uncomfortably. I can see the worry and sadness in her eyes but it wasn't like before. She was not under the influence of the game. She was a stronger person now.

And against my own judgement I nodded.

"Sayori... I love you. But not in a romantic way. I love you platonically; you are the best friend I could have ever asked for and I don't want to change that because I don't see you in another way." I answer honestly. I see her twinge a little in pain but she nods.  
"I... I understand. B-But it's not because I'm a burden." She said, almost adding that last part as if to keep herself on track. I smile.  
"Of course not. I wouldn't have gone to hell and back if I didn't love and care for you." I say and she smiles a bit. She is still upset but I can tell my words at least make her feel a little better about it. I open my arms to offer a hug and she accepts, holding me tight.  
"No matter how I feel, know that I'll always be here for you." I murmur and she nods, her head pressed against my chest.  
"I know." I hear a muffled reply and smile. After a minute she pulls away and I straighten her hair a little.  
"Now get some rest. Tomorrow is the festival, and we've gotta do our best yeah? We have a new lease on life!" I grin and it helps to bounce her back.  
"Y-Yeah! A new lease on life for the both of us!" She cheers.

With that she bids me goodnight and we slowly part ways. I would be lying if I said I wasn't still concerned; that nagging part of me that always doubts my choices and words. But I push it aside as I walk home. Reaching the door it opens without me touching it, Monika standing there with a smile. I smile back at her and step in before turning around.  
"She's okay. A little shaken, and sort of... upset since she asked for my confession answer again. But she's okay." I state and the club president nods before her arms wrap around my neck and I find myself pulled into a deep kiss. My eyes close and I wrap my own arms around her waist, holding her close. When we pull away for air I grin.  
"You've been wanting to do that all day haven't you?" I ask and she giggles.  
"Ahaha~ maybe. You got me addicted to your lips last night though." Monika mused. Leading her towards my room I pause when I feel something in my pocket.

"Wait, hold on." I began and reach into my pocket, pulling out the small gift box. Monika's eyes widen as I hand it to her, and she opens it before gasping.  
"I... saw it while shopping and figured you would like it." I blush a bit but keep my smile. Monika's emerald orbs look at it before back at me, shimmering with tears. She pulls me in close and bombards me with kisses.  
"I love it! I love it so much! Thank you so much Monty!" She kept repeating as I got smothered by kisses. I blushed heavily but smiled, happy to not only have made her feel so loved that she cried tears of joy but also from the affection she gave to me. It felt so different to be loved like this; it felt nice. And I could definitely get used to this.

For us in that moment, everything in the world was perfect.

( **Natsuki's House** )

Natsuki sat in silence, her eyes open and terrified. The sound of glass shattering and the heavy aroma of alcohol wafted from under her door and into her room. A man was screaming and yelling, his rage and anger apparent as he cussed out something on the television. This was how it went after all; on bad nights he would get like this. And then if she wasn't quiet he would come into her room...

Natsuki shuddered, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. Bruises began to form unnoticably on her arms, and one on the side of her stomach. The world around her glitched and distorted for just a moment, before returning to normal.

The gears had begun to move.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone, it is CrimsonA377 here. I apologize for the lack of update on this; this one chapter in particular was marred by the fact I was working on another project at the time (I still am but I just came back to this one after writing a good bit on the other.) However, like I said above I wanted to talk to you about the state of the story and continuation.**

 **I am going to continue it, and I am going to finish this story. Right now we have finished what I like to call the Sayori Arc; this was of course the first arc/act in the game so of course we had to deal with it first. But from here on out the story will become it's own thing; no more following the script set out by the game. And that's why I may be a little slower with these upcoming chapters. Unlike the Sayori Arc, the Natsuki Arc I have little planned for so I need to write down a plotline to follow for it.**

 **And as for how long this story goes... let's just say I've got a good idea in mind for the following arcs, enough to give a conclusive ending to this story when we get there. I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read this story so far and all who have reviewed it, especially finalsacre and Damastah101 since those two have consistently reviewed + supported this project.**

 **And since we have reached the conclusion of the first arc, I think I will host a small Q+A!**

 **Send in any NON-HEAVY SPOILER questions and I'll answer them to the best of my ability; anything about the story, writing, things you are confused on, etc. Don't go asking me about what's gonna happen though; you gotta read that!**

 **Anyways, once again I appreciate all your support and giving me the drive to continue this story on; it really helps!**

Yours Truly,

CrimsonA377


	10. Chapter 10: The Festival

**Chapter 10: The Festival**

( **Monty's/MC's House** )

The smell of good cooking wafts through the air and my eyes open a crack. Glancing around I notice the lack of something or rather someone. Getting up and dressed slowly I yawn as I step into the kitchen; at the stove is Monika, her eyes glancing at a cookbook as she hummed and smiled. Looking from the cookbook to the stove I could see she was trying to make some eggs and I couldn't help but smile myself. Ah, it felt like everything this beautiful goddess of a lady did just made me fall deeper in love with her. Walking up behind Monika I wrap my arms around her frame and give her cheek a kiss.

"Mmm... spoiling me with breakfast this time? You shouldn't have~" I muse. Immediately I feel Monika melt back into my arms as she turns her head and I meet her enchanting green stare.  
"Well, you've been treating me so nicely I figured I should pick up the pace a bit, ahaha~" She giggled and I couldn't resist giving her cheeks more kisses and affection. After a minute I rest my head comfortably on her shoulder and watch as Monika continues her first attempt at cooking. My hand slides away to gently guide her when needed but honestly she was quite the fast learner; I had no doubt she could master anything if she tried. That thought filtered through my mind for a moment before another followed.

"Monika... would you ever play a song on the piano for me?" I ask. Her hands stop moving and I can tell I walked upon a sensitive topic.  
"Oh... sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I whisper worriedly, but Monika just turns and smiles.  
"It's okay. But I'm not that good at the piano yet, even if I play a song at the end. So... would you mind waiting until I get better, then I'll play it?" She asked. That tone of hers, and the melancholy smile on her lips...  
I couldn't resist and kissed her deeply again. She accepted it happily and after a moment we seperated with me grinning.  
"Of course. Sorry you just... inspire me, ehe. I just want to do so much with you." I begin before stopping myself as I get an idea.  
"Hey... if we get the chance, I want to take you on a date. Like a real date, you and me going out and having fun." I ask. Monika's eyes sparkle and she blushes a bit before nodding.  
"I'd... I'd love that so much Monty." She replied and gave me a kiss to seal the deal. We would have remained kissing too if the smell of slightly burnt food hit our noses.  
"Oh crap the eggs!"

Thankfully we manage to save most of the eggs and have a nice meal together; as I take my first bite my eyes widen.  
"Mmm... this is good Monika! You did really well!" I compliment while she gives me one of those confident smiles of hers. She leaned over in that flirty pose once more and I swear I could feel my heart melt.  
"Ahaha~ glad you liked it. I guess cooking isn't too hard, but I'll have to learn more before I feel comfortable about it. Which is why... in exchange for playing the piano or teaching you coding you should teach me how to cook!" She grinned a bit and I laughed.  
"It's a deal."

It didn't take long to finish the eggs up and prepare for the school day; as per usual Monika split off and walked to school while I went to Sayori's house. And as I walked I felt myself getting tense; after all this was the first "new" day any of us had seen in this game. No more repeats, no more resets.

And maybe one day, no more troubles to hurt the girls. I smile at that thought as I reach the crosswalk. However I am surprised to find Sayori there already. She's eating a breakfast bun and waves at me.  
"Monty!" She yells happily and I smile at her.  
"Hey, you made it up on time!" I greeted and she nodded.  
"Yup~! Ehe, I want to fufill my new lease on life to the fullest!" She pumped her fists into the air as if to show her determination and I grinned before mimicking her actions.  
"Yeah, that's the spirit! How about we race to school then?" I ask with a challenging glint in my eye. Sayori's blue gaze matches it and without a word we take off, booking it down the street to the school.

We ran and laughed all the way to the school with Sayori just barely beating me. The sprint was pretty far though so we both ended up taking a minute to catch our breath before she grinned.  
"Ehehe~ I win!" She cheered as I smirked.  
"Yup... whoo that took the wind outta me. And you know what? For winning I'll buy you a snack." I declare and her eyes go wide.  
"Really? Awesome! I'd love a snack before the festival starts!" She cheered and I chuckled, getting her something from one of the vending machines. Once we walked inside I could see various classrooms and stalls set up as the festival got ready to begin. I recall asking Monika about it; apparently they based it off of culture festivals in Japan and while considered a "learning experience" it was pretty much a day away from actual study and classes.

We headed up to the Literature Club as soon as Sayori finished her snack; the other three were already there. Smiling I take my hat off and give an eccentric bow to the three.  
"Good morning my ladies~ what a lovely day for a festival." I muse and hear Sayori snicker a little behind me. Yuri smiles and nods to me while Monika walks over. Glancing at Natsuki I notice she's standing a bit away, looking off at a corner of the room. My mood shifts for a second as I make a mental note before smiling and joining in the banter with them all.

It doesn't take long for a few people to come through the doors and check out the club; of course it's usually only one or two people but still it's attention to the club. Sayori and Monika are likewise distracted with their duties and as such I end up trying to help them or Natsuki and Yuri out when I can.  
"Monty, c-could I ask you to come with me for a second? I need to grab some more waters for us." A voice called and I turned to see Yuri close behind me. Her smile was genuine but I was surprised by the closeness so I backed off a bit. However I ended up nodding.  
"Sure, let's get going." I reply earnestly.

Walking out into the hall with Yuri my eyes glance around; seems like it's pretty dead right now. People were probably checking out other performances and plays; if what I was told was right then the drama club, orchestra club and so on each do their own events like the Literature Club too. Our event was closer to noon so it made sense that there was only a few people around. As we continued on I felt something soft brush against me before Yuri squeaked.  
"M-My apologies! I didn't mean to-" Yuri stammered; seems like her hand brushed me. I look over into her violet gaze and shrug before smiling.  
"Hey it's okay. I'm your friend after all, aren't I? You can just be yourself around me, I don't mind." I casually dismiss her worries while continuing to shine a bright smile at her. For a moment I see Yuri's expression falter; she is blushing but I swear I see a flash of something else cross her eyes.  
"R-Really? W-Well eh... I'm glad I can. I f-feel like a weird girl w-with my hobbies sometimes..." She trails off and fidgets but I just chuckle.  
"Hey, we're all a little weird. It's why I love this club and everyone in it." I answer. Yuri goes quiet for a moment.

"But... y-you love me the most."

My blood runs cold. A tension hangs in the air and I almost lose composure. It wasn't what she said but the *tone* of how she said those words; it felt so possessive and predatory. My mind flashes back to the game; Yuri was a yandere. Calming my trembling thoughts I turn to look at her directly and her eyes stare through me.  
"W-What did you say?" I repeat calmly and for a moment she holds my gaze before she blinks. Her eyes widen and she seems to snap out of it.  
"Ah! N-N-Nothing!" She replied hastily and the tension vanishes just like that. It was like it never happened to her... but I could hear those words ringing in my ear.

"Ah... okay. Well umm... hey! What poem do you plan to read for the club again? And how's your book coming along?" I ask, changing topics and hopefully steering us away to safer waters. Yuri's eyes seem to lighten and the rest of the short trip is done talking about literature. She seems to really love horror that tackles the mind; I should show her H.P. Lovecraft if I ever get the chance. My thoughts trail back to the knife and her words and a shudder runs up my spine. However we eventually reach the classroom and place out the waters before I begin helping the others.

Things slow down a bit around ten; barely anyone comes in. I glance around and notice Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori... even Monika had bored expressions. Looking over at the stuff we have out my eyes land on the cupcakes I helped Natsuki make which ends up making my stomach growl. I see Monika and Natsuki both noticed this and I blush.  
"Ehe... sorry. I just got hungry looking at the cupcakes." I muse and Natsuki puts on a small smile.  
"Heh, well of course! They are the best cupcakes around!" The pinkette states confidently and I chuckle. Couldn't argue with that; they were some of the best.  
"Hmm, well next time you make some of those cupcakes I'll bake you something delicious in exchange. Deal?" I ask and Natsuki gives me a look before smirking.  
"Oh, can you even cook? I doubt it could compare!" She challenged and I felt a bit cocky.

"Hmmm~? Oh do you challenge me? Fine then! I'll make you something so good you'll have to admit defeat! And how about I sweeten the deal?" I challenge. Natsuki and the other girls perk up at this as I grin.  
"I'll make us something good to eat, and if I get you to admit that it's good then you have to make me cupcakes of any kind I choose! But if I lose and you don't admit defeat, I'll buy you any volume of manga you want!" I declare. I see this spark light up in Natsuki's eyes and she gets an even bigger grin; it's nice to see her fired up like this.  
"You are on! Next club meeting show me what you've got! I'll defeat you AND get that manga! You better not go back on your word!" Natsuki boasted proudly, her red eyes staring me down while I grin and bow with a hat I brought.  
"Of course; I am a gentleman and a scholar and as such I keep to my word." I agree; now my own competitive spirit is burning at the prospect of getting my own specialized cupcakes. I was a sucker for some sweets but didn't really like chocolate; hopefully I could get her to make strawberry shortcake cupcakes or something like that. Could you even make cupcakes like that?

"Wow, you really got Natsuki fired up. She seems a lot more pumped than earlier!" Sayori cheered and I nod to her before smiling.  
"Mmm, and who wouldn't be over the cupcakes?" I muse. Yuri chuckles a little while reading through her book and the rest of the time goes smoother. I chat with all four girls but try to focus on Natsuki and Yuri more; after all those two needed help still since Sayori was alive and Monika was good for the moment. I still worried that she might change to Act 3 mode at some point, but for now she was perfectly content and happy. However during all of the fun and talks I didn't notice as the time grew closer to noon and more people began to show. When Monika nudged me I realized and began to act proper again, becoming a helper and answering questions when needed.

Noon came and Monika stepped onto the stage.  
"Okay everyone! Thank you for coming to see the Literature Club's poetry performance! If you would like to read your own poem as well please head over to the table and put your name down!" She gestured over to a table where Sayori stood, a clipboard in hand and a smile on her face. Some fidgeted before a few walked over and began to sign and I smiled. It definitely wasn't as dead as I thought it would be and it definitely felt livelier than earlier today. I watched as Monika announced her poem and began to recite.

The way she spoke when reading poetry was beyond words. As she began I found my attention captured and my breath taken away. Staring up at her I saw how the light perfectly reflected off of her chestnut brown hair, her green eyes shimmering with life and passion. She was a goddess to me and I couldn't help but feel my soul moved by her voice. And as soon as she had started did Monika finish, leaving me speechless. I felt in my silence that I had fallen even more in love with her; there was no escape from that emerald gaze or charming smile for me. However the people around me didn't stay speechless or quiet for long and they began to clap, a few cheers ringing in the room. I break out of my trance and smile brightly and give Monika a thumbs up while she smiles brightly in response.

After her Yuri stepped up; she was timid and shy but after taking a deep breath she recited her poem wonderfully, earning cheers and claps from the students once more. Sayori went next and while her tone was different she read a great poem and managed to keep the people's attention. Every time one of them went up it just seemed to build the enthusiasm and drive for the next poem, flowing through the classroom like a tidal wave. Moving up to the stage I took a deep breath; it was my turn. I felt my legs tremble and my body shake but seeing the encouraging smile of Monika to the side and Sayori's cheerful grin I calmed down. I couldn't disappoint those two, not now.

"Hello, my name is Monty and I will be reading the poem _Invictus_ by William Ernest Henley." I speak out to the class. Clearing my throat once more I begin to recite, recalling my first time speaking it to Monika and Sayori for inspiration. I used the same tone as I went through the poem and felt my confidence grow; I knew this poem and I knew I could do this. And it seemed like the watchers knew this too; I noticed Yuri watching with rapt attention and Natsuki's eyes widen in awe as I read, and as I finished I did a flourishing bow. The watchers clapped and cheered just like the others as I stepped off and Natsuki walked up. Standing next to Monika she whispered to me.  
"You did great, darling~" She flashed that smile and I felt my cheeks get red before I chuckled and waved it off.

Natsuki finished her poem shortly after and then the volunteer readers began to come up; the atmosphere changed and felt so much warmer and less tense. It seemed that the five of us did very well and it had encouraged the others to give it a try; it definitely must be difficult for people to come up and read like that so it was nice to see them try. Some did very well, others did okay but we all enjoyed it. And by the time the last person finished the bell rang to signal the end of the festival. The five of us stayed behind and cleaned up, answering questions of any stragglers as we enjoyed the success of the festival.

"Okay everyone, the performance was great! It looks like we may even have a new member or two!" Monika clapped her hands together and smiled as Sayori nodded excitedly.  
"Did you see all of them having fun? It was amazing!" She cheered. Yuri smiled a bit, brushing some hair of hers behind her ear.  
"Ah, it was definitely an exhilarating thing..." She said and Natsuki nodded.  
"Yeah, and I guess people saw my amazing cupcakes and devoured them like crazy!" She cheered herself on and we all sort of chuckled at that. I couldn't help but smile; the first "new" day of their lives and it was already going well.

As I moved a few chairs up I then noticed Natsuki struggling; she seemed to wince a little and I frowned before walking over. I lifted the chair up next to her and as she finally pushed it into place I saw a flash of purple; an ugly bruise on her arm, just barely covered by her shirt. My heart ran cold and I felt as worried as when Yuri had made that comment earlier. Gulping I noticed Natsuki giving me a glare and I realized I was staring.  
"Oh um, hey Natsuki you have a lot of dishes to bring home. Do you want my help or anything?" I ask her tenatively. For a moment her eyes soften before that usual glare returns.  
"No thanks, I've got it. Besides you probably just want to get inside my room huh? Pervert!" She called and I sigh before shaking my head.  
"Well... if you ever need help with anything at all... just give me a call okay?" I reply simply before smiling at her. The shift in tone disarms her and she looks confused, almost blushing before she nods.  
"Jeez, whatever!" She calls over her shoulder while collecting her trays.

And with that our group disperses. Monika of course is last to leave, but she'll be at my house later anyways. I see Yuri and Natsuki walk off as well, giving a worried glance before walking out with Sayori. We talk about how much fun we had and how Sayori feels before we part ways at her house and I walk towards my own. Reaching it I see Monika waiting there with that perfect smile.  
"Damnit Monika, you almost made me blow my cool when you called me darling. I didn't expect that." I muse and she smiles.  
"Ahaha~ just going to keep you guessing my love~~" She commented and I chuckle. Heading inside I begin to cook dinner as usual with a comfortable silence in the air. Preparing the rest of the leftovers I had for another round of margherita pizza grilled cheeses I am reminded of my challenge to Natsuki and then... Natsuki. Her arm comes back to mind and I stop.

"Monika... two things happened at school today. Yuri... asked that I love her the most, and I saw Natsuki had bruises on her arms." With those words the tension in the room grew. I wasn't looking at her but I could almost picture Monika's frown.  
"So... they are already beginning to suffer?" She asked and I nod.  
"Then who do we help first?" She questions. I think for a moment as I make the tomato sauce up.  
"Hmmm... I don't know. Yuri is very unpredictable but after that one comment she seemed normal. Maybe it hasn't peaked in her yet. But with Natsuki it's her father that we have to worry about. And... I don't know what he's like so I can't say for certain. Right now let's just keep our eyes peeled." I answer. Monika leans back in her chair and nods.  
"Of course. But for now let's eat, darling~"  
"... You are going to kill me with your cuteness."

( **Tuesday Morning, MC's/My House** )

My eyes crack open as a sharp knock hits the door. Looking over Monika was waking up too, her eyes groggy as she yawns. Getting up tiredly I look to the alarm; we still had an hour before it would go off. So who was knocking?

Another set of sharp knocks, this time louder. I groan and get on some more presentable clothes as Monika gets up herself. The knocks get louder at periodic intervals before a fist bangs the door.  
"Hold on hold on! I'm coming jeez!" I yell, moving to the door and unlocking it.

It swings open. All the tiredness in me disappears.

The sound of static fills my ears.

 **Author's Note:**

 ** _Hello, CrimsonA377 here! You may call me Crimson though. And last chapter I presented you all with a Q + A! Plenty of you sent in questions which I am truly surprised and grateful for; I honestly never expected this fic to take off as much as it has! It was a personal project to start but now it's grown into something amazing and I am truly grateful for your continued support! Now, onto the questions!  
_**  
SquallLeonhart93: Anyway, how are you going to describe Natsuki's dad? He was never coded in the game whatsoever, so giving him a figure may become a challenge.

 ** _-I actually have something of an idea for his design, but nothing concrete. I do want to lean towards intimidating or large so that we get more of a sense of danger from him._**

DaMastah101: It's pretty interesting to witness how Monty wonders about the effects of the merging of reality and DDLC in other countries. I guess "The Merge" was a global phenomenon. Does that mean there's multiple Monikas, Sayoris, Natsukis and Yuris? There's millions of DDLC players after all O_O

 ** _-Technically you didn't ask this as a question for the Q+A I think but I figured I'd answer it. "The Merge" is a singular event, unique to Monty. It would be very confusing to suddenly flood the world with Monika's, Sayori's, Yuri's + Natsuki's after all.  
_** **  
**Vanillapowpow: -When Natsuki had that glitch moment, was it the world doing that or was it The Entity?  
-How many more arcs will there be after the Natsuki arc?  
-Why did you choose to add the poem "Invictus" in this chapter?  
-On a scale from 1-100, how dangerous is The Entity in your opinion? (1 is harmless, 100 is insta-death)  
-Is Yuri okay for now?

 ** _1\. It was the world doing it; essentially the world was starting the escalation of Natsuki's problems there.  
2\. I think there will be 2 or 3 arcs after this; I say or because while 2 are pre-planned one is still up for debate for me and I'd want to see how the next arc plays out before making a call.  
3\. I think "Invictus" is a good way to describe Monty's situation right now. He is taking the punches of the game with Monika, fighting through it all and refuses to bow. It is a reflection of his spirit in a way.  
4\. The Entity... is dangerous. To give a precise scale is hard though; I'd at least say above 60 on a scale of 1-100.  
5\. That I am unable to answer without spoilers._**

SDHshadow: Since your having a Q&A I do want t ask that if you plan to have any other new characters pop up? I mean the glitch could be considered but any other new characters that help the gang out?

 _-_ _ **I am unsure of this TBH; I thought about more characters but it's also harder to create + write more and more characters into this in a sense? See, while I haven't done much with the four girls interacting with one another I do want to incorporate that into the story more, and adding more characters would potentially muddy that up and make it harder to develop and flesh out the girls more than they were in the game.**_ _  
_

Finalsacre: 1)What happened to Monty in his world? Did he disappear? Was he duplicated (the original stayed in his world and the other was transported into DDLC)? Is time in his world flowing at the same speed as in DDLC?  
2)Is the world of DDLC as real/detailed as the real world? You said in Chapter 9 that Monty couldn't pin the faces of the other persons in the world. So, I suppose the appearance of the other npcs isn't defined, but what about the buildings and objects?  
3)What about the personality of the other characters? I mean the school staff, the teachers, the shopkeepers and so on. Do they have a distinct personality and background? Or are they behaving like robots? Can they react to unexpected situation? For example, what would happen if Monty tries to leave class in the middle of a lecture? What would happen if he tries to steal weapons at a police station?  
4)What can Monika do exactly now? Can she spawn any object, regardless of the weight or complexity? For example, can she spawn guns, taser, tranquilizer darts? Can she directly change the personality of the other girls, like she did in DDLC?  
5)I don't think you can answer this one but let's try it. Did someone bring the player to DDLC? Was the player brought for a purpose (like saving everyone)?  
6) Is the glitchy thing some kind of self-defense mechanism of the game? Or maybe another independent entity?

 _ **1\. I will say Monty disappeared; however I will not give anything else in case of spoilers.  
2\. I would say it's about as real/detailed as the real world in terms of the background city; however the NPC's were more like background characters, and as such the game has them as these characters you can't pin the faces too. Of course they do have actual faces + look like people, but it's just like they are a part of the background and not really *there* like the four girls are.  
I'd say the teachers and such follow similar roles; since you interact with them they have a little more definition to them but in the end they aren't the *main characters* and as such they'll eventually fade from one's memory if you don't see them often. They are I guess better programmed NPC's in a sense.  
has access to the code like before; she can spawn/despawn objects of course, however the more complex/large the more distortions and glitches it could cause. She can look through the coding and check on any of the people, and can also make small edits like she could in the game to their personalities and such. She could also spawn weapons/guns, but she'd first have to find the code for it. Since the world is so large it would take her some time to find specific codes for specific items.  
5\. I can't answer that one, sorry! You were right when you said I couldn't xD  
6\. Mmm... I'd say half and half. The game did spawn it in reaction to Sayori being saved, but it operates within it's own power. It still has to follow/listen to the games base directions but it can do whatever it wants within those restrictions.**_

Vili dot elonsalo: As for a question for a Q&A thing: would you consider making a reddit/steam post for this story? I only thought about looking for fanfiction of this game by accident, which is funny considering the literature theme.

 _ **-MMmm I don't think I will? I don't really use reddit/steam posts. Just tumblr/dA and FFN.**_

eman resu sdrawckab: For Q/A When are you gonna update this?

 _ **-Right now.**_

Multipule-Characters1-Acct: Have you seen GT theory about DDLC? If yes, are you going to add anything from it.

 ** _Which one? The one where Yuri is the true evil? I have but I don't think I will here; she'll operate similarly to how she was in DDLC proper._**

 ** _And that's all the questions! Whew that was a lot but thanks for sending them in! I hope I answered them to your liking! And I apologize for the wait on this chapter; like I said the following arcs are now no longer following the game proper so I need to do more planning with them. I feel like this chapter was a good start though, and next chapter... will be fun. :')_**

 _ **Anyways, that's all for now, thank you for your continued support!**_


	11. Chapter 11: New Complications

**Chapter 11: New Complications**

( **MC/Monty's House, Tuesday Morning** )

The static was so loud I didn't hear myself screaming. I didn't even realize I was screaming; it was an involuntary reaction.

In front of me stood a... *thing* about my height, wearing the men's uniform for the high school. It's body was covered in glitches, flipping from the 'no signal' lines you'd see on a television channel off the air to moving and twitching images. Eyes, mouths, blood... it all flashed through across the glitches on the things body. But what got me most was the head.

It didn't have a head. Blood trickled from where the neck and head are *supposed* to connect; the rest was covered in glitches. However those glitches would disperse and reappear randomly, and for moments I could clearly see that the head was severed right off. I felt my stomach get queasy as if I wanted to throw up and I felt faint. The smell of blood was in the air and the white noise was droning on endlessly. My legs were frozen to the ground and I couldn't move; I was too petrified by seeing what was in front of me.

And that's when it hit me.  
"M...MC..." I could barely hear my voice croak out that response. The glitched thing shifted and brought it's arm up.

It was holding a long knife in it's hands and I felt my life flash before my eyes. Instincts and adrenaline kicked in as the realization hit me.

 _It's going to kill me._

I jump back and the cold metal of the knife sailed right where I had been and cut through the air like nothing. The glitched MC took a step forwards and brought the knife upwards, aiming for my chest. My brain is panicked as I backpeddle away from the deadly steel and try to put distance between me and the monster. Its steps were lurching and slow but the range from the weapon still made it a threat. As I kept wheeling away from it my back impacted the kitchen island hard and I groaned out in pain.

"Monty?!" I heard about the static and Monika ran in from the side. I saw her and screamed.  
"GET AWAY!" I try to warn her but the glitched MC turns in her direction. Even without a head I see the glitches turn into bloodshot eyes for a second as it spots a new target. Monika herself stiffens up in surprise and fear at this entity before her eyes darken. Glitches distort around her hand as she accesses the files; she's trying to delete it! My hope grows for a moment as I watch the MC stop in his tracks and the glitches around it seem to lessen.

But then Monika's eyes widen in surprise and the MC takes a step forwards. I know what that look means; it means she couldn't delete it. It began to swing it's knife wildly at her and forced the club president to move out of the way as she darted into the living room. She grabs one of the small side tables near the couch and uses it to block the incoming stabs from the glitched entity as she desperately tries to hold it off. My legs find the resolve to move again and I yell as I run into the MC.  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I scream and ram him with my weight. This knocks the MC off balance and sends the knife sprawling to the ground. I grab the MC and begin to punch at him but he catches my fists and rolls me over. His fist connects with my jaw and a blazing flash of pain shoots through my body. The MC was STRONG.

I covered my face as a barrage of fists reign down at me from the monster. Monika cries out and I hear something heavy hit the MC while feeling his weight abruptly shoved off of me. Getting up with my head spinning from the punch I see Monika bring the nightstand down on the MC's head over and over, her face transformed with determination and anger. The MC was still stronger though; he caught the nightstand and shoved it hard, sending Monika crashing against a wall with it. It's body turns and grabs the knife as it gets up, walking towards Monika once more. It raised the knife again but this time Monika wasn't ready to dodge. Getting up as fast as I could I charge once more and slam the MC.

 _I need to get the knife away from it!_ That was the only thought in my head as I slammed into the entity again, but this time he expected it. Grabbing and throwing me against the wall the MC stabbed for my chest. I moved an arm up in reaction to this and felt an even more blinding pain shoot up my left arm as the MC stabbed into it. I screamed out in agony, feeling the warmth of my own blood running down my arm. It was trying to push the knife through but I shot my hand up and grabbed it's wrist as a desperate attempt to stop the knife. Struggling to pull his arm and the source of my pain away I did the only thing I could think of.

I headbutted him or attempted to at least. Throwing my head full force at the glitches I was surprised by the fact that it actually connected. I felt something give as I smashed into the glitches and the MC's body reeled back. For a second all I heard was white noise but at the same time I got the impression that the glitched entity was *shocked*. The knife thankfully was pulled from my arm and before the MC could wind up for another attack the side table came crashing down on its body again.  
"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Monika roared, her own anger clear as day as the side table splintered into fragments. She didn't care though and held onto one of the wooden legs like a club, continuing to smash it against the entity.

I joined in and sent a few kicks and punches aimed at the MC's arm, my intention to make him lose the knife. He did drop it as one well placed kick made him flinch, but as soon as it fell the MC changed tactics. Instead of going for the knife he went for Monika and I, grabbing us by the throats. My eyes widened in surprise as a large amount of glitches surrounded us. The white noise from before encompassed and screamed into my head, all of my body feeling pain from the earsplitting sound. I screamed out and struggled by kicking and punching at the MC but he didn't budge. Glancing over I saw Monika writhing in pain, but then her eyes opened.

And that stare she had... it haunted me. It was blank; no life to her eyes or emotions. I saw a flicker of light come back on and go off for a few moments; she was trying desperately to escape whatever was happening but she was failing. My anger was rising along with panic and the pain and I decided to try something.

So I kicked as hard as I could for the MC's junk.

I felt my foot hit hard and the MC buckled; at least the body still reacted to pain. It's fingers let go of us both and the glitches dispersed as I continued to act and grabbed the knife. Taking it up I stabbed down into the glitched MC's shoulder and a high-pitched whine like a scream erupted from it. Blood spurted from the wound and down his jacket and I felt a sense of pride knowing that I wounded it. However, a fist to my face wiped that out of my mind and I was sent sprawling back. Dazed from the punch I watched as Monika struggled to get up while the glitched MC ran for the door. Before either of us could react it was gone, the static noise fading immediately with its departure.

I took a minute to catch my breath before I stood, walking over slowly to Monika.  
"Hey... are you okay?" I ask and run a hand through her hair. Her eyes flick to me from the door and she nods, smiling.  
"Yes... it was strange but I am okay love. But your arm ... you need to go to a hospital." She began to say but I shook my head.  
"No I can't. What if the glitched MC comes to school and goes after the others? I need to be with you all. I can manage." I try to sound tough through the pain but Monika merely places a hand on my wound, making me wince. Her frown deepens and she guides me to the couch.  
"Sit here. I'll get some first aid." She instructed and went off to the bathroom to gather supplies.

I waited quietly for five minutes, resting and trying to recuperate from the fight when Monika came back. She had a first aid kit in her hands and above her floated a medical book. Also next to her was... I gulped. A suture and thread. She was going to stitch the wound closed. My eyes dart from her to the needle and I pale; I never was a fan of needles.  
"U-Umm.. couldn't we just bandage it and call it a day?" I ask half-heartedly but the stern expression Monika gave me silenced that idea.  
"No; it could get infected. I spawned the medical journal to double-check and I think I know how to do this. It's either this or the hospital though; that is my compromise. So.. do you trust me?" She asked and I hesitated.  
"Of course but... I d-don't like needles." I murmur. Once more I see a soft smile cross her face.  
"Don't worry my love; it'll be over quick. Trust me; I won't hurt you." Her tone and voice was a fatal weakness to me and I relent.

What happened next was the longest three minutes of my life. Monika had the skills of a profeessional doctor as she applied disinfectant and checked the wound for any shards of broken metal that could have been left by the knife. Finding none she took the suture to my arm; I closed my eyes and gripped the couch hard as the pain shot through me once more. To her credit she was fast and efficient, probably helps that she is getting better at using the code and could probably enhance her skills with it. I still don't know how far her actual skills reach, maybe one day I'd have to-

 _OW!_ I hiss in my head as the needle hits a sensitive spot on my arm. I grimace but nod for Monika to continue. I could tell she had paused but the nod let her continue. Soon enough she finished, cutting and tying off the stitching before splashing a little more disinfectant on my arm and bandaging it up with gauze. Opening my eyes I glance at my forearm and the gauze reminded me of some fighter in an anime. It still throbbed painfully but as I looked up I noticed Monika offering me some painkillers and water. Smiling gratefully I take them and down the water with a sigh. However, as I do I get up and surprise Monika while my hands roam her.  
"Are you hurt anywhere? I'm fine now, I want to make sure." I reiterate and the club president gives me a small smile.  
"I'm fine, honest. I'm more concerned about you and... that thing." She whispered as I frowned.

"... Monika. It looked like you were struggling when it grabbed you. What happened?" I asked her and she hesitated for a second as she searched for the right words.  
"It... when it touched me I felt like it was trying to rewrite my code. I couldn't do anything but try to force it out; if you hadn't distracted the thing I think it would have forced me back onto the script." She murmured the last part and my eyes widen. No... if I lost Monika then it wouldn't matter in the end for she could just delete everyone and keep me in her room for eternity. Unless I... I refuse to finish that thought and I pull Monika into a tight hug with my good arm.  
"I won't, I won't allow that to happen. I won't." My voice threatened to break but I kept it together, just holding onto her and keeping her close. Her arms wrapped around me and we stayed like that as we struggled to calm down from what had transpired.

Eventually the alarm rang in my room and we separated, getting changed and such. As we got breakfast ready Monika monitored the systems and code while I cooked; her eyes remained closed even as I brought the eggs to her. As I began to eat her eyes opened and she looked at me.  
"It seems our friend left behind glitches; I can see them embedded in the code. If he keeps going then the glitches will get worse and then... well one of the three would eventually see one and figure it out and then we'd have to open up about the game." Her tone was serious as I nodded grimly.  
"... Can you edit or remove the glitches?" I ask her. For a another minute she closes her eyes before opening them.  
"Yes, I can keep the glitches down to a minimum. Although... looking through the files I found one for you and for the MC. I can't seem to edit either one meaning I can't delete the glitched MC, or physically heal you." She frowns some as I nod.  
"That's okay. For now let's keep the glitches to a minimum and we'll figure out another way to deal with the MC." I reply as the brunette nods a bit. For a second I see her emerald eyes fall on me with an unreadable expression before she leans over and kisses me.  
"Okay. But please stay safe. I don't want to lose you... now that I finally have you." She whispered while I smile.  
"Of course. I'll be with you always Monika."

Time unfortunately kept going and soon enough I had to part with Monika. Hiding the wound under a long sleeve I met up and talked with Sayori as we walked to school. I asked her about her day and such and classes which she responded happily. It seemed like every day she got better even though I knew that's not how depression worked. However in the middle of my own thoughts I felt Sayori tug my shirt. Looking over I see her face is serious and concentrated.  
"Hey Monty... you seem a little pale today. Are you sick?" Sayori asked. I was caught off-guard by the sudden question.  
"What do you mean? I feel fine Sayori." I answer and give her a small smile. I hated lying to her... to the three of them. But I didn't want to make them worry or worse, lose it when they realize we are in a game.

Forgive me, Sayori. One day I hope you'll understand. Or rather... I hope you will never learn.

She gives me a serious look which is unusual for her before she nods.  
"Alright, but you better take some medicine and eat well. I'm watching out for you and you know you aren't alone." Her words strike a cord in me and I felt my heart crack. Of course she cares and of course she'd use those words; she's my best friend and one of the best people I think I've ever met. I smile warmly at the pinkette and pull her into a hug with my good arm.  
"I know. I appreciate it." I saw Sayori blush before a grin crosses her face. Breaking away and continuing to school the rest of the day is fairly normal; nothing really captures my attention or focus. When I get to the club I wave to Natsuki and Sayori who are here before the others.

"Hey you two; how are you guys doing?" I ask and Sayori smiles.  
"Good~ school was a bit dull today but now we are here! Ehe!" She beams and I nod. Natsuki just huffs a bit, crossing her arms.  
"I'm alright I suppose... but it seems like you forgot to bring the food to wow me." She smiled and my eyes widened.  
"Crap. I forgot to make it! I have the ingredients at my house I swear I just-" I hesitate and Natsuki grins at me.  
"Oh? Does this mean you forfeit since you couldn't possibly beat me?" She boasted and I felt my eye twitch. You know even though she was pretty cute this haughty attitude of hers wore on my nerves today.  
"Not a chance Natsuki. Tomorrow for sure. Then I'll make you eat your words along with my food." I challenge. It seems this makes a fire light in the small girls eyes. The door opens and I hear Yuri and Monika both walk in but I don't notice Natsuki winding up for a playful hit on my arm.

But she hits my left arm right where the wound is.

The punch and the pain that shot through me at that point made me lose composure and I screamed in pain while clutching my arm. All four of the girls looked in surprise; Sayori with worry, Natsuki with shock, Monika with concern and Yuri with fear.  
"I-I didn't hit you that hard! Are you okay?" Natsuki's emotions got through her own walls as she showed concern; before I could protest they rolled up my sleeve and say the bandages and a good amount of blood, fresh and drying from my wound. I saw the pinkette pale and Sayori gasped.  
"Monty oh my god what happened?!" She asked. I couldn't tell them the truth so I came up with a lie.

"Y-Yesterday I got mugged. I was walking to a convenience store and this guy pulled a knife on me. H-He stabbed my arm and took some money but otherwise I'm okay. I got it stitched up at the doctors; it just hurts is all." I try to pass it off but now Sayori has a hold of my hands.  
"Y-You got stabbed?! Why did you even come in to school? You could have called off or told me I would have understood!" Sayori pleaded to me and I felt my heart breaking. Ah, I hate lying; it always makes me feel so guilty and wrong. Natsuki was frozen stiff, her face pale as her red gaze fixated on my wounds. Unconsciously I saw her rub her arm; the one I saw the bruises on. Turning to Sayori I smile.  
"I-I'm okay honest. I got it all patched up and the police looked into it. I'll be fine. It wasn't too bad or anything." I reassure her. Looking over I see Monika looks relieved that I managed to lie, while Yuri-

My blood turns to ice as I see Yuri's expression. Her eyes are intense, more intense than anything I've ever seen as she stares at my wound. Her cheeks are flushing and her breathing is getting a bit heavier but the worst part is her expression. It's full of desire. I feel myself trembling a little and I grow paler as her eyes look up to mine-

and she's back to normal. I blink; everything that I had seen was gone instantly. My body unfreezes and I look around to the others; it didn't seem like Natsuki or Sayori noticed since they were focused on my arm. I glance at Monika and I see her eyes focused on Yuri; at least she noticed. Hiding our expressions and anything that would give us away I heard Monika call attention to the group and we all looked up.  
"Okay everyone! Monty's hurt and while it's fixed how about we go get some supplies to help? Yuri, come with me and we will get some new bandages and some painkillers from the nurses office. Sayori can you get a bag of ice from the cafeteria?" She asked and Sayori nodded.  
"Yes!" She volunteered without hesitation as Monika nodded.  
"Natsuki, would you please stay here and make sure nothing happens with Monty?" She asks sweetly and Natsuki nods.  
"Sure. B-But I'm just doing it since I hit his arm!" She made that excuse while Monika nodded.  
"Alright then we'll be back in a couple minutes. Yuri let's go." She said. Yuri gave me one last look before departing along with Monika and Sayori. I let out a small sigh as I sat down in a chair.

This was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12: The Next Steps To Take

**Chapter 12: The Next Steps To Take**

( **Literature Club, Tuesday Afternoon** )

I sat patiently, alone in the clubroom with Natsuki as I waited for the other three to return. I knew Monika probably pulled Yuri specifically to make sure that the purple-haired girl was okay; out of all three girls she was definitely the most unpredictable of the three. Especially since she was already starting to show her obsessive tendencies. I haven't even talked with her or spent time with her except for one day when we read her book together, otherwise I spent time with Sayori before. But still it was unnerving to think about. And if she got excited would she stab herself again, or has the game changed the rules so that something else happens? There were too many variables in the mix and I hated that; the unknown meant *death* here.

"...rry..." I heard Natsuki mumble and I glance up, breaking from my thoughts.  
"What did you say?" I reply as I look over. Natsuki's cheeks heat up and she scowls.  
"Jeez, l-listen when I'm talking dummy! I said s-sorry okay?!" She snapped at me and I blink a bit in surprise.  
"Natsuki... you don't have to apologize. I didn't let anyone know-" I began but she shook her head.  
"No, I... I caused you pain. And I'm sorry for that. S-So just accept my apology jeez!" She reiterated and I felt myself frown a little.

"Natsuki... it's just us. I'm not gonna judge you or whatever, so it's okay to express emotions you know?" I speak softly and I see her head snap up to me.  
"W-What are you talking about? I d-don't care at all!" She tried to reinforce her walls but I felt my determination grow.  
"Natsuki you do care; you wouldn't have reacted the way you did when you saw my wound. You wouldn't be saying sorry either." I counter and it seems like that got her to freeze up. Her face heats up and becomes indecisive as I challenge the walls that she set up; I know it wouldn't be easy to bring them down and get her to open up to me but I need to try.

"Natsuki... you hide your heart a lot but you are actually a really caring individual. You care about the club, about the others, about me. Otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to the poetry competition, or to making cupcakes for Sayori to try and bribe me or anything like that. And you even hung out with me Saturday and we had a great time cooking cupcakes for the festival. Honestly you do care a lot so why hide it from people who care about you too?" I ask her softly. The indecision on her face grows as she is unsure of how to answer.  
"W-Why should I tell you? This is just how I am, j-jeez!" Natsuki tries to argue but her tone is weak; she knows that it is failing. Taking a breath I stand.

"I'm asking because I'm your friend, Natsuki. Whether you think of us as friends or not I care about you and your well-being, and during the festival yesterday you looked out of it, almost depressed. Same with today; while you have that energy inside of you I can also tell something is off." I pressed and Natsuki blushed.  
"W-Why are you watching me so much, you a pervert or something?" She continued to fight back and I sighed.  
"Natsuki come on; you know that's not why. I'm not trying to judge you or anything I'm just worried." I firmly state, looking her dead in the eye. Natsuki's expression falters and she looks away.

"I... It doesn't matter. Don't worry about me." She said quietly, and for a moment I saw her walls tremble and shake.  
"You know I can't do that. I wouldn't have volunteered to help as much if I didn't care a lot." I muse a little before smiling.  
"And I still owe you that nice meal." Natsuki looks at me with surprise.  
"Worry about yourself dummy! You got stabbed you don't need to do anything for right now!" She argued and I shrug.  
"Nope, that's my character flaw. I care way too much about others and not myself~" I grin and I see for a moment she cracks a small smile. It fades almost immediately before she sighs.

"Jeez, you are more stubborn than I thought. B-But at least you listen to me, I guess." She muttered with a blush and I grin brightly at her.  
"Of course I am; it's in my nature." I proudly state. I see another small smile cross her face and I feel like her walls are lowering just a bit. That is good since it means she is warming up to me some more. After a minute of silence I begin to feel an itch on my arm and grunt, taking off the bandages a little. The wound looks fine and the stitches are holding, it's just... itchy. I don't really want to scratch it since that could cause more harm than good but in the midst of this my mind recalls the MC and I feel myself get pale. If that happened to the MC... what would happen to the other girls if he got to them?

What would happen to Monika? He tried to rewrite her code before...

As I ponder this I don't notice Natsuki is staring at my uncovered wound and her face scrunches up.  
"D... Does it hurt? It looks bad." She speaks up and I shrug a bit as I return to the real world and out of my thoughts.  
"It does, but it's not as bad as it looks. It's actually pretty shallow, if it had gone a bit further then we may have had problems though." I admit; honestly it was lucky since I didn't need to go to the hospital and that Monika could learn things so quickly. Natsuki leans forward and examines it before nodding.  
"W-Well... I'm g-glad I guess. N-Not that I care or anything." She quickly murmurs and I chuckle.  
"Thanks. It's painful and I'd rather have dealt with it alone, but you guys caring so much kind of made it better." I admit and I see the pinkette stiffen. I blink before realizing what I just said; I hadn't actually meant to say it like that.

"R-Really?" Was all she could say and I nod a bit while feeling incredibly sheepish.  
"Aha... yeah. I guess that's what friends are for?" I muse and still see her face is indecisive.  
"W-Well... I g-guess it'd be okay to be called your friend..." I heard her mumble, and for a minute I sat there in silent surprise. Her cheeks got splashed with more crimson if that was even possible before she finally broke the silence.  
"W-WHAT?!" She snapped and I lost it; a fit of giggles took over me.  
"I-I'm sorry but you a-are just too cute-" I giggle, earning myself some more ire and embarrassment from the pink-haired girl. She proceeded to yell at me and call me a dummy and such but when she didn't think I was looking I saw her smile genuinely. Good know know I was getting through to her.

( **Nurses Office, School, Monika's PoV** )

Monika smiled and thanked the nurse as she carried a small first aid kit alongside Yuri towards the Literature Club. It had been a little longer than she would have liked to convince the nurse for some bandages but at least they got them. She'd have to return the kit after though and such but that was fine; a small price to pay in retrospect. Besides, it got her alone with Yuri which was her main objective; she recalled vividly the look Yuri had when she saw the wound and it made the club president falter. Like Monty she knew Yuri was the biggest wild card; if she got too carried away then it could spell disaster for herself or others.

"Monika?" Yuri's soft voice calls to her and she turns with her emerald pools hiding any worries.  
"Yes Yuri?" She asks with a smile. Yuri seemed to blush and get a bit nervous before glancing down.  
"D-Do you think that will be enough?" She asked quietly and Monika nodded with a smile.  
"Mhm! From the way Monty had his bandages on it didn't look like it was a huge wound so this should be enough." She lied flawlessly. After all, being trapped inside of a game on endless repeat made you pretty good at lying through your teeth. Yuri nodded, smiling a bit.  
"Oh, good... I was worried about him. It seemed like it hurt.." She trailed off and Monika began to listen carefully. She nodded a bit.  
"Aha, yeah. Well, it's good that he's not dead and is safe. He's our friend after all." She replied and Yuri went silent for a moment.

"Yes... friend. You are all my friends and I'd hate for him to be hurt. Maybe I could make some tea..." She finally responded and Monika felt herself let out a silent sigh of relief.  
"Sure, I'm sure he'd love that! Let's get some water on the way back then." She commented and Yuri shifted a bit before nodding.  
"Yeah..." She mumbled and the club president noticed.  
" _Guess she wanted an excuse to cut too, huh?_ " She quietly thought. Well, better to keep an eye on her at least. She wasn't sure if talking to Yuri would be a good option; all she had done in the game was tamper and make things worse so she was unsure if she'd have the effect on them like before. Although she had helped Sayori...

"...tic." Yuri's voice spoke up and made Monika frown.  
"What did you say Yuri? Apologies my mind was elsewhere." She beamed a smile at Yuri who looked away and played with her hair.  
"I... I said I thought I heard static." Those words made the smile drop from Monika's face for an instant, before returning with vigor. Quietly she listened to her surroundings; she didn't hear any white noise.  
"Static? I don't hear anything; maybe it was a television in one of the classrooms we passed that hadn't been turned off?" She suggested. Yuri seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding.  
"That makes sense. I hope they find it and shut it off." She spoke and Monika couldn't help but agree while images of the MC and the game flashed in her mind.  
"Me too Yuri."

( **Literature Club, School, Monty's PoV** )

After the smiles and giggles I leaned back and sighed, content at this moment.  
"Man when I get home I'm saying screw it; I'm going out and getting a burger. He didn't take most of my cash and I could use it after last night." I laugh a bit and Natsuki nods.  
"Yeah I feel you. When my dad cooks I have to eat as much I can, get to stuff myself before -" She began and froze. My eyes darted right to the pinkette; I recall from her route in game that she said something similar. Her father; the source of her issues.

"... Natsuki? Are you okay at home?" I ask quietly. I see her tense up even more and I scratch my head before deciding to go at it a different way.  
"... Alright. Natsuki if you ever... feel uncomfortable, or need food I'll leave my house open to you. You know where I live and you have my number from when we made the cupcakes together. Can you at least... promise me that if you don't feel safe or comfortable that you'll contact me? I'm always here if you need a hand." I let the offer hang in the air and I can see this is eating her up inside, torn about how to answer. However it was at this moment that Sayori returned with ice which broke the tension and the moment. Before Sayori reached us I placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder.  
"Promise me?" I ask softly. She looks into my eyes for a moment before nodding and then returning to her normal self.  
"Jeez way to take forever Sayori! This pervert could have done something to me you know!?" She snapped while Sayori giggled.  
"Aww Natsuki, Monty is way too nice to be a deviant. Unless it's a ruse..." She began and I felt myself groan internally.  
"Sayori come on..." I begin as Monika and Yuri walk into the room.

With everyone there again I took their bandages and supplies and redressed the wound privately, returning to see Yuri preparing tea. I smile brightly at her and bow my head in thanks before sitting down and beginning to write some poems or little stories; I figured now might be as good a time as any since I had the talk with Natsuki already. As I write I sit next to Yuri and idly chat with her as she rereads through that book she always carries. It was a calming and peaceful end for the club today, at least. Packing up Sayori offered to carry my bag home but I declined before waving goodbye to everyone and heading out with Sayori. As we walked home I could feel her blue eyes on my arm and I sighed.  
"Sayori I'm okay. I promise." I answer but she grabs my hand and stops me.  
"No you aren't. Monty you got stabbed and you didn't tell me! Of course I'm worried about you!" Her voice raised as she spoke and I could feel her frustration. It also fills me with guilt as I look away.

"Monty, you are my best friend. And you did everything you could with Monika to protect me. But I feel like... I feel like you keep trying to keep your distance from me and bear all this stuff on your own. You trust me right?" Tears were starting to form in her eyes and my guilt grew worse. I looked away shamefully before nodding.  
"I do... I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry. I'm trying my hardest and it can get rough but I need to keep going." I answer and Sayori looks up.  
"You need to keep going sure, but please Monty; take breaks and let me know when you need help. Please." She asked of me and my heart wavered. That look in her eyes could melt even the most frozen of hearts as I nod.  
"Okay... I promise I will take better care of myself, and I will ask for help from you more. I trust you." I answer before smiling at Sayori. She beams happily and gives me a hug before we continue on down the path.

We reach her house fairly quickly and with one more careful hug she departs inside. Turning and heading to my house I am of course greeted by Monika waiting figure at the crosswalk. I take her hand with a smile and nod.  
"Let's go out to eat tonight; I really don't feel like cooking." I muse and she smiles and nods. As we walk her hand squeezes mine tighter.  
"Yuri said she heard static at the school today." Her voice came like a whisper and I felt my throat tighten.  
"... I see. Did she react like she did earlier though?" I ask and Monika shakes her head. I frown a bit and tap my chin.  
"... I don't know who we should save first. Yuri is like a timebomb but I can't tell if she's really slipping yet or not, but to ignore Natsuki is also dangerous since her father is an external factor; he's unpredictable." I murmur while scratching my chin. Monika closed her eyes as she thought as well.

By the time we reached the diner and had food we still didn't have an answer; even though we talked and laughed the obstacles before us weighed on our minds. It was only once the sun had gone down and we were returning to my place that Monika finally spoke.  
"Let's... deal with Natsuki first. While I do think Yuri is more of a concern the fact that she is very hard to get a read on makes it nearly impossible to tell if she's slipping or not. Besides, we know for a fact Natsuki's father has begun to abuse her and helping her first seems like the easier option of the two." She answered. I thought about it for a minute and considered the options before nodding.  
"Then let's turn our attention to Natsuki. We will get Sayori in on this too now that we have more of an idea on who to help." I say as I open the door to my home. The nightstand is still on the floor where we left it, dented and a bit broken in some spots but otherwise intact. I saw a bit of the bloodstain from the stab on my carpet and hesitated. However I shoulder my worries and turn to Monika.  
"So Moni... Monika?"

Monika closed the door and gives me an unreadable expression. Her eyes were closed as if she was deep in thought and I felt worry begin to creep up. Had I said something wrong to her somehow? My mind began to fill with doubts but then her eyes opened and she moved forwards, closing the distance and kissing me. However this kiss wasn't like the ones before, not even the night we made out. There was a fire and longing in it that made my cheeks heat up and my eyes widen in surprise. When she pulled away I saw her own cheeks were scarlet but her eyes held a fiery determination.

"Monty... I'm scared. I just got you... I just got you! And now this is happening? No. I refuse to lose you... we will find a way to beat this together."

I smile at her a bit from her fiery words and nods.

"Of course Monika. We will. We will beat this game and save everyone." A smile crosses her face as well and the two of us head to bed, cuddling as we try to dream of hope and not of failure.


	13. Chapter 13: Recruiting Help

**Chapter 13: Recruiting Help**

( **Monty/MC's House, Wednesday Morning** )

I yawn and my eyes crack open, glancing slowly across the room. It's still a bit early and the alarm won't go off for another thirty minutes or so. I look to my side and there Monika sleeps undisturbed, a smile on her lips. I feel my eyes trail down and recall the previous night. I could still hear her sadness and desperation, but hopefully, we could get through this together. As I get up and begin to get dressed, a light hits my back and I pause.

The computer turned on. Its screen was like a blank sheet of paper and for a moment my sleepy mind tried to process what was going on before the screen flickered.

I saw my old room.

All the sleepiness and fog in my brain lifted and I rushed over to the computer in confusion, my eyes scanning the image on the screen thoroughly. There was no doubt about it; from the posters and random collectibles to the dark brown curtains and sheets all signaled that this was my room. I touched the screen and it rippled before a text box opened up. Code upon line of code filled through it and for a second I reeled back in case I got attacked or worse; sent back. However, after a second the text box disappeared and the screen went black. The computer powered off by itself.

And now this morning had gotten a lot creepier. Understandably unnerved I got dressed while keeping my eyes on the monitor before moving over to Monika. She needs to know. Nudging her gently I plant a kiss on her cheek and see her beautiful emerald oceans crack open and gaze at me. Sitting up she lets the covers fall down revealing her nude form; I feel my face get hot not out of embarrassment but out of awe. She really was a goddess, or something close to that.

"Mmm... honey? What's up?" She called me by another pet name and I smile a bit before the expression drops back to a serious one.  
"Umm... good morning Monika. Get dressed; something happened." I whisper and I see her eyes get serious. She gets dressed in a short span of time before I nod to the computer and explain to her what happened. As I tell her of my old room her eyes widen before narrowing in thought as she walks over to it. Her hand opens up a command prompt in front of me this time instead of mentally checking, and she closes her eyes as walls and walls of code slide past it.

The wait is agonizing as I stand there for a few minutes while watching the code run by. Hundreds, thousands... maybe tens of thousands of lines went by in that span and I was honestly very impressed. I don't think anyone but Monika could pull off such a feat besides a massive supercomputer. Finally, however, the command prompt closed and Monika opened her eyes, a frown on her face.  
"Well..?" I begin and she shakes her head.  
"It... _does_ seem like something was there but now it's gone. Disappeared somewhere else in the code and unfortunately, as I got closer the code became fragmented and harder to run through. I'd have to take a long time to look at it and sort the information out. Are you sure it was your room though?" She asked and I nod.  
"Yes. It looked exactly like my room. Do you think that's how I got here?" I question and Monika taps her chin in thought.  
"Perhaps, but I'm unsure. I'll definitely look into it though; I promise." She smiled brightly at me before she headed for the door and into the kitchen.  
"And don't you have some food to make for Natsuki?" She asked and I blinked.  
"Crap."

Walking into the kitchen I pulled out double the pots and pans, cooking not only breakfast for the two of us but also the Margherita pizza grilled cheeses for Natsuki and the others. I'm gonna come with my best damn meal if I want to impress them. As I cooked I could feel a pair of eyes on me and I smiled.  
"What are you thinking about, my love?" I call and Monika sighs behind me.  
"I just... I'm so happy you are here, hon. I still can't quite believe I have a boyfriend." She admitted and I blushed.  
"I-I'm kind of rusty at the dating game but I'm glad you are happy. I love it too." I murmur with a smile on my lips. As I cook I continue to feel her eyes on me.

"So... does that mean you have been with others?" I could sense the hesitation in her tone, not jealousy; Monika knew I loved her but her curiosity didn't know when to stop. I sigh as I scramble some eggs in the pan idly.  
"Yes. My ex. And before you ask I'd rather not talk about her right now. It's... sorrowful but not because I miss her. It was a bad time for me." I say simply and Monika goes quiet as she respects my wishes. Some painful memories were associated with that part of my past, but also a great shame at who I was back then. It had been about 5 years and I still look at how I acted with disgrace. However, now is not the time or place. Finishing the eggs I hand a plate to Monika before turning my full attention to the grilled cheeses, making them up before sitting down to eat myself.

We eat quietly and enjoy the moment before I pack up the sandwiches and turn to Monika. I could tell she was a little troubled by my response earlier so I kiss her to bring her focus back to the present. When we part I smile.  
"Hey, sorry about earlier. But... I'd rather focus on the present and the girl I actually love than someone in the past." I whisper and Monika brightens up considerably with relief and happiness. She returns the kiss of mine before walking to the door.  
"Alright then. I'll see you later today darling~" She spoke in a sing-song voice and my heart shuddered happily.  
"I will see you later, my queen." I give an eccentric bow and earn a few giggles and a red-faced Monika for my actions before she departs out the door. As I pack up and head to meet Sayori my mind wanders to Natsuki; I hope she is doing okay today.

( **Natsuki's House, Natsuki's PoV** )

Tired red eyes cracked open, staring blankly at the ceiling. Natsuki laid on her bed as her alarm went off, a cute little ringtone signaling it was time to get ready for school. She kept it pretty low so that it wouldn't wake up her father. Her head rolled to the side and she looked at her uncovered arms; a slew of new bruises shaped like fingers covered them. Always above the hands though; while he was ... forceful he was also very careful. Natsuki recalled one time the bruises had been exposed; her father had slipped away from the penalty.

He always did. And she... she...

She couldn't finish the sentence. Her emotions, numb at the start began to well and she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Her father had told her not to cry but she couldn't stop it, she couldn't stop herself. Getting up and dressed she dried the tears as best she could, grabbing her bag and carefully tip-toeing to the door. Her father wasn't up yet; he would be soon though to go to his day job. As she reached the entrance and heard his snoring echoing down the hall before shuddering and heading out.

She needed to be strong. She needed to bear with it. Otherwise, she would be punished.

But... Monty had-

 _Static._

... Huh? What did Monty tell her? She couldn't remember but Natsuki felt like it was important. Frowning she continued on to school, letting herself grow numb and throwing her walls up as she walked down the road.

Just another day for her. Just another day to survive.

( **School, Monty's PoV** )

I met Sayori and we walked rather uneventfully to the school; she did make me reveal my wound again and once more I showed the bandages. She inspected them and poked at them a bit before nodding and allowing us to continue. Her smile was big as always and her energy helped my own to recover; what had happened in the morning still had me unnerved. As the first period of school started I soon let go of the thoughts about the computer and turned back to the more pressing issues at hand; Natsuki and Yuri. Pulling out my notebook during one of the various lectures I began to write, small scribbles at first but then coherent ideas.

We needed a game plan; something to make sure we could save Natsuki without risking her life because of her father. As I scribbled my ideas and thoughts down however it all kept leading back to the fact that it was just the two of us. We needed to let Sayori know today and bring her into the fold for at the very least another set of hands and another head could help us figure out even better plans or tactics we could use.

 _Hmph, I'm starting to think like this is a war._ That thought crossed my mind and I frown. Of course, it was a war; a war to save our friends from the reality of this game. And I was too stubborn to surrender to a bunch of scripts that would take some of the most amazing people away from me. I cherished every moment I had with them; Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri... and Monika. I didn't even realize I was smiling for a moment; her mental image alone could do that.

Talk about head over heels in love.

Unfortunately, reality and the issues before me call and I return to my work, scribbling down more ideas and thoughts all the way through the rest of the school day. As the final bell rings, I run up to the club room with the intention of getting to Monika first and talking to her. I'm not surprised that she is already there and before anyone else enters I give her a quick kiss and a smile.  
"Sorry, had to. I've been thinking about you a lot today, heh." I grin and get Monika to blush before smiling.  
"You are a real charmer, you know that?" She giggles and I nod.  
"Mhm... it's also part of who I am~" I laugh. The two of us end up laughing a bit before the moment dies down and I look at her seriously.

"Monika... we need to pull Sayori aside today and talk to her. Can you come up with some way to separate Yuri and Natsuki from us so that we can have a private talk with her? Maybe... hmm..." I tried to think of an option but Monika stopped me and gave me that flirty pose of her.  
"Heh, just leave it to me, darling~" She cooed and I blush a bit, chuckling nervously. The door opens and we turn to see the rest of the club members entering one by one and things run as usual. As I'm talking with Sayori and Natsuki Monika calls for attention.

"Okay, everyone! The festival worked out well and we garnered a lot of attention! I gave us all a few days to rest but I think now is as good a time as any to begin some projects again! For now, let's continue writing poetry, but this time I'd like to try and have poems that focus on a theme! Does that sound fair to everyone?" She looks around as Sayori smiles.  
"That sounds like a great idea Monika! Do you have any ideas for a theme right now?" She asked and Monika smiled.  
"Well I wanted to talk to you all about that; we should brainstorm some themes and ideas for the poems and then compile them down into a manageable list. For right now though I wanted to run some ideas through you though Sayori; would you mind if I talked to you for a minute?" She asked and Sayori nodded. She then looked at me.  
"Monty, you should come too; if I recall you said you had some ideas for future club activities that you wanted to talk about in private yes?" She feigned and I grin before nodding.  
"Yeah, I don't mind telling you about them now," I answer. Monika nods and smiles as the three of us gather together.  
"Okay then, we'll be back in a minute you two!" She called with a smile to Yuri and Natsuki, the former giving us a shy smile and nod while the latter huffs.

Walking out into the hallway with Sayori and Monika the club president leads us to an empty classroom as we walk in. I close the door behind us and Sayori smiles brightly before she looks at the serious expression Monika and I wear and realizes something is up.  
"Umm... is something the matter? You two seem rather.. upset." Sayori questioned and I nod.  
"Sayori... we need your help." Monika began me and the pinkette look to her. Sayori's frown deepens and she begins to look worried.  
"Help? With what?" She asks and I sigh.

"The other day during the festival I saw Natsuki's arms... they had a large bruise under the sleeves. And not one that looked normal. I also talked to her yesterday when you guys went to go get the medical supplies for me and well... she let slip something about her father before she clammed up immediately. Sayori... I have a serious feeling that Natsuki's father is abusing her." I explain and I see her eyes widen in shock and horror, her hands clasping over her mouth.  
"W-What?! A-Are you sure?" She asks and I nod.  
"I saw how she acted; she was scared Sayori. She was so indecisive and scared when I prodded her about her father a little. That's not normal. Maybe it is nothing, maybe it's just suspicions but the bruise is telling me that it's something more. Besides, today I noticed she seemed a little... lifeless didn't she?" I ask. While it was true that I hadn't spent much time with Natsuki today but I did notice her expression; it wasn't a good one. Sayori frowned.  
"N-Now that you mention it, it does seem like somethings been bothering her recently." She murmured and Monika nods.

"Monty approached me about this the other day; he got my phone number during the festival and talked to me about it in private. I'm just as worried about Natsuki as he is and I trust in his assessment. I have noticed she seems a little more upset lately and a little worse for wear, and if she really is being abused then I'm scared for her safety. While we will be doing the themed poems that were just an excuse to talk to you in private about this because we need your help Sayori. Yuri is dealing with some issues of her own and seems to be busy when I tried to contact her about this as well; that's why we wanted to talk to you about it." Monika explained and Sayori frowned, looking like a cross between sorrow and frustration.

"B-But.. shouldn't we call the police or something? Wouldn't they be able to help us?" She asked and I shook my head.  
"I don't think so. Right now we have no conclusive evidence; there is no way to prove that Natsuki *is* being abused. And if we tried to approach the police and he somehow got away with it, what would happen to Natsuki after?" I ask that question and leave it hanging in the air; Sayori goes quiet and pales as she realizes what I am getting on about.  
"He's right; if Natsuki was in a bad spot now her father might make things worse if we can't show the police what he is truly doing." Monika answers and I nod.  
"That's why we need to make a plan; we need to find a way to gather evidence without Natsuki's father realizing and then turn it in to the police. If we can do that then we can save Natsuki. But Monika and I can't do it alone so... would you help us Sayori? I know it's a lot to ask but I would appreciate it if you could." I ask her. Sayori goes quiet for a while, staring at her hands and shifting nervously. The tension in the air isn't being lost on her and I can see it's stressing her a bit. I look to Monika and she gives me a sympathetic gaze; she realizes the same thing I did. Maybe it was a bad idea to do this after all.

"I'll do it." Sayori's voice is quiet but... her tone is confident and strong. Different than her normal bubbly self which brings both of our attention back to her.  
"I... I realize that I put you through a lot last Saturday and while I still feel the clouds you two have been helping me so much. I know you would never lie about this Monty; meaning that Natsuki is in trouble just like I was. And if I were to look away I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. So let me help... let's help save Natsuki." She stared us both in the eyes and I saw a slew of new emotions in Sayori; sorrow, frustration, resolve and a courageous look she never held before. I smile brightly and Monika nods as she lets out a silent sigh of relief.

"Good. Before we make a plan though we need to get an idea of Natsuki's father and her house; that's why tomorrow I'll charge my phone fully and I'll walk Natsuki home from school. I'll get an idea of her place, the situation and from there we will figure out what to do next. With my phone charged, I'll use the video camera in case something happens or I find evidence that we can use too. Does that sound like a good start?" I ask the two. Sayori and Monika both look concerned but I see Monika nod.  
"Yes, but be safe. If Natsuki's father finds you suspicious the whole plan may go up in smoke." She warned and I frowned.  
"M-Maybe I should go. Natsuki trusts me!" She comments and I frown in thought.

"Maybe... honestly it could be any of us. But only one; any more and Natsuki might get suspicious. She doesn't look like she wants to involve us with her problems so she might distance herself more if she realizes that we are trying to interfere with her life. That and her father is a wild card; if we are caught there is no telling what he'll do." I grimly stated. The three of us now stood in tense silence for a while, before Monika finally spoke up.  
"Monty... you began to talk to Natsuki more yes? She might be willing to open up to you if she already started opening up earlier. You are also generally the most helpful in the group so I don't think she'd bat an eye if you offered to walk her home. So let's have you go." Monika stated and I look at Sayori. She seems concerned still but I smile.  
"I'll play it safe. I promise." I answer her and this seems to appease her and she nods.  
"Alright then. I'll head with her tomorrow and check things out; any idea what else we should do?" I ask. Monika taps her chin before her eyes open.  
"You know... the city might have a records office. I could dig through there and see if there have ever been any other complaints lodged against Natsuki's father." She suggested and my eyes light up.  
"Great idea; maybe if there have been that would explain why Natsuki is so hesitant. Sayori, why don't you go with her? That way the two of you can comb through the records together." I ask and she nods with a determined smile.  
"Count on me!" She exclaims and puffs out her chest a little.

"Alright then. From there we'll start gathering info; share anything you find out with us through texts. Until we have evidence though I suggest we don't make a move." Monika advises and both of us nod. She smiles before gesturing to the door.  
"Alright then, let's head back. Any ideas you did have that you wanted to tell them about Monty or Sayori? I mean this was a cover for talking about future club activities so..." She begins and I shake my head. However, Sayori beams.  
"We could tell them that we talked about swapping books! I'm sure Yuri and Natsuki would like that!" She beamed as I nod.  
"Huh, not bad Sayori." I grin at her and she blushes before smiling.  
"Ehehe~"

As we return to the room I glance over at the boxed lunch I had by my bag and grin.  
"Hold on guys, I'll be right back. I need to take care of something real quick!" I comment and grab the box before dashing out. I look around for a way to reheat the grilled cheeses and sure enough one classroom has a small microwave. Using it I return and place the box in front of Natsuki who looks up at me with a raised brow.  
"I told you I would win against you fair and square, now behold!" I exclaim dramatically and open the box to reveal the Margherita pizza grilled cheeses. All the girls crowd around and eye them with interest as I pass out plates and the grilled cheeses.  
"Margherita pizza grilled cheeses; a delicious vegetarian sandwich that I am a personal fan of. It is my pride and joy when it comes to cooking!" I grin at Natsuki who gives me a haughty stare.  
"Hmph, it looks alright but if you think this will make me submit you're dreaming." She chided as I smirk.  
"Oh? Then try it then." She hesitates and begins looking nervous as I grin a little cockily at her.

"What's wrong? Try it~! The other girls have already." I nod to them and Natsuki looks around; Monika is happily munching down on her sandwich and Sayori is wolfing hers down like it's the first meal she's had in months. Of course, I brought enough for seconds so I wasn't worried about her still being hungry. Yuri was also eating hers at a good pace, her eyes sparkling.  
"Excellent." She manages to say and I grin.  
"Heh, see? Told you I'm a good cook~" I grin at Yuri who blushes and Natsuki glares at me.  
"Fine fine, jeez!" She proclaims and raises the sandwich to her lips. Taking a bite of it she pauses and I see her eyes light up; I've won.

"Soooo~?" I grin smugly now and Natsuki looks away.  
"I...It's terrible-" She lies half-heartedly and I smirk.  
"Oh? Then I guess you don't want the rest." I state and Natsuki's eyes snap up to mine.  
"Eh?! W-Wait!" She yells before clasping her mouth shut. I smile.  
"Oh? But I thought you hated it." I muse and she gets more flustered, her cheeks heating up before she huffs.  
"FINE! IT'S GREAT OKAY?!" She yells and I burst out laughing along with Sayori and Monika. Even Yuri chuckles a bit as our antics resume.

With that the day goes as normal; we all troubleshoot ideas for the themed poetry while eating the sandwiches I brought. Sayori does seem a little more focused or skittish around Natsuki but I don't think the pinkette noticed too much. The club wraps up without any issues and I bid goodbye to everyone, leaving the leftovers with Natsuki as a consolation prize for her before walking home with Sayori as per normal. However as soon as we are out of earshot of the school I turn to her.  
"You know if you really can't handle it, this is okay to back out from. It's a very heavy subject." I state but Sayori looks up at me and shakes her head while pouting.  
"Monty I already made my choice; I want to help my friends. I won't run away from them or myself." She stated the last part of that quietly but I smiled a bit.  
"Heh, you know you are pretty damn cool right now Sayo." I muse and she blushes before smiling.  
"Ehe, r-really? Well, I'm glad you think so!"

We depart ways at her home and I walk to the crossroads to meet Monika. As we head home a silence hangs in the air.  
"I'm uncertain of what will happen with the glitches once we do this. If Sayori sees them she could gain knowledge of the fact this world is a game and then problems would only worsen." Monika quietly says and I nod.  
"I know, this is risky. You've been monitoring for glitches since yesterday right? Could you maybe input a code to put the glitches down to a minimum?" I try to ask and she frowns.  
"Maybe but remember Sayori's incident; I couldn't use my console commands to affect the situation." She answers and I bite my lip. I did forget about that; this made things harder.  
"Well... could you prod at it anyways love? Just in case?" I ask and she smiles.  
"Of course darling, but you owe me a kiss for it~"  
"I'd give you a kiss anyways Monika." I grin and peck her on the lips which makes her give a radiant smile.  
"Mmm, I think I might be able to do that when we get home." I muse. However, as I say the house she stops.

"Oh, right. Monty... I have something for you." She tells me. My first thought is some sort of present but as she holds something out to me my heart stops.

An extendable police baton.

"Since I can't touch the MC's code and he is dangerous, I figure we should carry weapons on us. I have one too, I coded it in after finding the specific code earlier in the day. So store that in your backpack or your pocket just in case." She tells me and I nod with a serious expression.  
"Thanks, Monika. You are really smart you know that?" I muse and she smiles a bit.  
"You are welcome. Now while your sandwiches are filling I'm still a bit peckish; I left my extras for Natsuki anyways. So could you make something good up darling~?"  
"I suppose I could. But now YOU owe me something." I grin and she smiles.  
"I think I can pay that~"


	14. Chapter 14: One Thing After Another

**Chapter 14: One Thing After Another**

( **Monty/MC's House, Thursday Morning** )

As my eyes crack open I'm greeted to Monika's sleeping face. Her peaceful expression and the serene smile warm my tired soul and I scooch closer to her. Giving her a kiss but making sure not to wake her up I smile gently.  
"If only I could spend an eternity like this, I would gladly do so. Just you, me, the other girls... " I murmur and gently kiss her forehead this time. Monika shifts and her smile grows but she remains asleep, leaving me alone with my thoughts still. I sigh softly and get up and dressed, heading to the kitchen and beginning to cook the eggs. My thoughts go to the challenges we face and the difficulties; I could already tell my stress was building up just thinking about this stuff.

As I finish making the eggs while my thoughts wander I feel her slender arms wrap around my waist; a rather comforting gesture that I've grown to love. I smile and turn to kiss her.  
"Morning. I made breakfast as usual." I smile and earn a kiss on my cheek as a reward. Monika sits down at the table and watches me for a minute as I put the eggs on a plate and slide it over to her before sitting down and beginning to eat. We eat in silence for the most part although I do notice and feel Monika's hand grab mine and gently squeeze it. I end up holding hands with her as I eat before I glance at the clock; about an hour before my alarm goes off. Damn I did wake up early.

"So, any ideas for other things we could try with helping Natsuki?" I ask Monika and she taps her chin.  
"We could try to see if some of the teachers or the nurse could help; although I'm unsure how much use they would be." She answers and I frown.  
"What do you mean?" I ask and she smiles a bit.  
"Well have you noticed how our school life is? We just seem to go from class to class without really noticing the others?" She asks and I nod.  
"Yeah I noticed that on our trip to the town too, it was like the faces sorta blended together." I answer and she nods.  
"I think they are still suffering from the effects of the game; of course there were people assumed to be there in the original game but we never spoke or saw them. We only saw those in the Literature Club. And now that the coding and game has increased so much... we see those of the Literature Club as fully intelligent people and now we see the background characters as well as the city. But they still don't seem to be fully there; you can interact with them but I don't know if you can give them the same sentience we have." She reasons. I frown in thought at her words; of course it wasn't unfounded logic but it also meant we would practically be on our own in this world.

And how long would this world last? I saw my room through the screen and it looked like nothing changed but... is time still working normally there? Or am I cut off in some form of alternate reality? Will I ever go back?

Do I want to go back?

I mean I have family and a few friends, but without Monika and the others my heart feels... hollow.

I feel my brow furrow and I sigh, leaning back in my chair. This was hard. I'm reminded of how much I despise life sometimes. My head slams against the table softly and I groan. Monika's hand goes to my shoulder and I sigh.  
"We'll get through this." I mutter and she smiles somberly.  
"Yes we will. We've already saved Sayori to prove it too. We can do this." She reassures and I lift my head up.  
"Yeah... you're right." I sigh a little and smile at her before leaning in and kissing the cute club president. She happily accepts the kiss before looking me in the eye with her lovely emerald pools.  
"Although if you are stressed or upset, you can talk to me you know?" She offered and I smile a bit.  
"You always are. Maybe that's why I took to you." I reply and this makes her cock a brow.  
"You know, you never really told me why you fell in love with me to start. You said you wanted to save me but why did you love me in particular?" She questioned as I lean back in my chair.

"Hmmm... I guess when I first started the game I was interested in you, at least for physical appearances. Sure Yuri, Sayori and Natsuki are all cute in their own ways but I... I liked your eyes and your hair. Especially the eyes; they drew me in since they were similar to mine. And when I continued the game and saw how messed up things were for a minute I was very upset, especially in Act 2. But when we reached Act 3 is when my heart wavered. While I don't condone your actions seeing you as all alone and sad spoke to me; I saw parts of myself in your character. And when I deleted you... your words of 'I still love you' clinched it. I know you can't fix what you did but you tried; you even kept yourself deleted. And then you saved the MC/me at the end of the game because you didn't want any more pain. And my heart ached." I clutch my chest softly as I look into Monika's eyes, which were wide and on the verge of a few tears. I smile softly.  
"Look... Monika during the game and because of the script you caused me great pain. You tore at my heart, you pulled me to pieces. Yet at the same time you made my heart melt and swoon, you inspired me and captivated me. If there had been a route for you I would have chosen it without hesitation. And now that I finally see the real you I don't regret my choice or my love one bit." I finish my reply and now Monika is crying, although she's doing her best to wipe away the tears and cover them up.

I smile and just let her cry, hugging her a little with one arm as she curls up against me. I feel her plant a kiss on my cheek and I blush a bit before smiling.  
"You know, even though that was one of the sweetest things Ive heard I'd rather you not make me cry..." Monika sniffled a bit and I end up chuckling.  
"Sorry sorry. You wanted an honest answer though so I gave you one. You know how much I love you." I muse and she smiles.  
"Of course, aha~ you spoil me a lot with your words and actions to prove it." She mused before sighing softly and looking at me to indicate that it's time to get ready. I sigh and pull away as I finish getting ready. I grab the collapsible baton and feel it in my palm... it's definitely got some weight to it but it's not overly heavy. I pack that into the front of my bag since I can't really conceal the thing in my pocket as well as my phone charger to prep my phone for later. With one final kiss between the two of us we depart, me heading to Sayori's place to pick her up and start the day.

Meeting up with my favorite childhood friend I smile at her cheerily as we walk to school. She smiles back and talks about random stuff in school and all that before nudging me.  
"Psst, Monty." She whispers and I look over at her curiously.  
"Hmm? What's up Sayo?" I ask and she gets this serious expression on her face.  
"Don't call me by my name, call me by my spy name that I came up with! I'm going by Eagle Two now." She hissed and I just give her a deadpan expression.  
"... What?" I repeat and she smiles brightly.  
"Pretty smart huh? We should all use code names so that Natsuki doesn't realize we are doing a top secret mission about her!" She expresses with that eager expression of hers. Part of me wants to burst into giggles but the other parts sees how serious she is and doesn't want to break her poor heart.

God why did this game have to make these girls all so adorable? Reality eventually calls and I chuckle.  
"Sayori, wouldn't she get more suspicious if we start calling each other by spy names?" I ask and her expression changes to shock.  
"Eh?! Really?!" She asks with genuine surprise and I can't hold my laughter back any longer. I end up erupting into giggles. Sayori began to pout and glare at me, hitting my arm lightly in protest.  
"W-What's so funny?" She pouted as I tried to stifle my laughter and give her an answer.  
"Y-You are too precious Sayori, never change-" I giggle and make the girl blush before smiling a bit shyly.  
"E-Ehehe..." She giggles nervously and I smile as I get over my giggles.  
"Come on, let's get to school. We'll talk about this later." I state and she smiles before nodding.

School is as expected pretty boring and bland as usual, giving me ample time to think about the plan. I texted Sayori during class and let her know that Monika will be going to talk to teachers or the nurse today so Sayori should meet up with her after for them to look through the records. I text Monika the same idea, telling her to meet with the teachers and nurses privately first before meeting up with Sayori. Both agree to the plan and before I know it the final bell rings and I head to the club.

The club itself goes normally too; I end up hanging out with Natsuki and Sayori giving recommendations on manga or novels to read while also discussing club stuff with Monika. Both Yuri and Natsuki ask about my stab wound which thankfully is feeling much better now; the comfort of the baton in my bag also helps me take it easy. All in all it's a fun club time but the most important parts happen at the end.  
"Okay everyone! So yesterday we threw out themes to try and write poems on; I think to start we will use the theme of 'freedom' in our first poem! It's okay if you struggle; what's important is to try your best!" She commented and I smile. She has the natural charisma of a leader, guess that debate team did help to shape her personality... well, if those memories had existed that is. I frown a bit at that thought before shaking it off as Monika ends the club for the day. I notice Natsuki packing up and I smile.

"Hey Natsuki, mind if I walk you home today?" I ask and she pauses before looking at me suspiciously.  
"What? Why? Isn't your home closer to Sayori's? You always walk home with her after all." She asks and I shrug.  
"Well I need to head that way for some supplies for my home, and I figured it might be easier to walk home with you today anyways." I suggest with a smile. Of course it was a lying but... unfortunately I had gotten pretty good at lying here. Natsuki continues to give me a suspicious look before huffing.  
"Fine, but you better not slow me down and you keep your hands to yourself okay?" She snaps and I nod with a smile. Bidding farewell to the other three I take off with Natsuki, heading out of the school and towards a different part of the town.

For a minute an awkward silence hangs over us as we walk and I think it's because Natsuki isn't used to someone walking with her. Glancing over her red eyes are downcast and I frown. I need to think of something to say to bring her mind off of it.  
"Hey Natsuki, I won the bet right?" I ask and she looks up.  
"Huh? Ah, yeah..." She began and I grin.  
"Then... make me your favorite type of cupcake. Any flavor you love. And I'll bring in some manga and we can eat them and read together if you want." I offer and immediately her eyes snap up to me in disbelief and excitement.  
"R-Really? W-Well whatever I guess I can do that..." She trails off and I smile a bit.  
"Good, because I want to spend time with my friend." I grin and she stiffens at those words. However it seems the tension in the air is gone and she grins.

"Hmph, I'll just make the best cupcakes ever!" She boasts and I laugh.  
"Good~! Because... seeing you bake and be happy is amazing. To see you invested in something is a sight to behold; I saw that when we made cupcakes for the festival." I comment and Natsuki blushes a bit, looking away again.  
"If you want you can come over again too, I mean I offered before that you can come over whenever you feel uncomfortable you know?" I continued and Natsuki frowned.  
"I don't remember..." She began before she frowned and clutched the side of her head while she frowned. Ah, so she suffers the same thing Sayori did. Maybe to a lesser extent since her father is the cause of her issues and not Natsuki herself.

"You.. did. I remember." She said before looking at me. For a moment I see a rare smile cross her lips before being hidden away again behind her indifferent attitude. Well, better than her constantly getting angry. I grin.  
"Yeah, see? You can come over and make the cupcakes and we can chill and read manga. I have one I have to show you that you'd love." I grin proudly and Natsuki grins back.  
"Oh? You had better not be lying!" She mused and from there the conversation took a lighter tone.

( **Natsuki's PoV, Natsuki's Home, Thursday Afternoon** )

Monty and Natsuki both walked the familiar path back to her house; she didn't live exactly near the school which is why she had to get a head start early every day or else she would be late. Thoughts of her father and what he did invaded her mind and she felt herself go pale but kept up appearances; she didn't want to concern Monty or the others with this. After all it would just put them in trouble and her father... her father wouldn't take kindly to it. However he wasn't at home right now and for some reason Monty made Natsuki feel safe and warm; maybe it was just because he never seemed to belittle her or make fun of Natsuki and always took her ideas seriously.

Monika and Sayori too; it felt like something was different about them, about this whole thing. But Natsuki felt like... they actually cared for her when they talked to her. An unseen smile crossed her lips at the idea of her friends truly caring and respecting her thoughts before she turned the corner and came into view of her house.

Her blood ran cold. Her fathers black SUV sat in the driveway. He was home early. Turning instantly she moved her hands and pushed Monty back, making him grunt and give her a surprised expression. His confusion was apparent as he looked at Natsuki.  
"What's wrong? Why did you push me?" He asked, no anger in his voice but genuine concern. Natsuki bit her lip; what could she say to convince him to leave before her father saw him?  
"W-Well I mean... my dad's home and I'll be s-safe from here, so you can go and get your supplies." She expressed and for a moment she saw Monty's expression change to something unreadable, before he nods. He gave Natsuki the sweetest smile he could before turning to walk away.  
"Hey, you have my number. If you need anything please... call or text me." He said his parting words and Natsuki felt her chest tighten before nodding and heading towards her house, finally rounding the corner and coming into view. She looked back and didn't see Monty so she continued on, walking up the path to her door.

And then the door opened and a bottle of whiskey was hurled right in front of her, shattering on the path into hundreds of tiny pieces and making Natsuki jump in fear. A shadow loomed at the door and her father came into view, once more filling her heart with terror.

( **Monty's PoV, Natsuki's Home, Thursday Afternoon** )

I knew immediately something was wrong and that's why I waited for Natsuki to start walking up to her house before returning to the corner and spying on her. I had my phone out and took a picture of the address when the door opened. I switched my video camera on as soon as the glass shattered loudly, making me flinch as I turned the camera to the source; her father.

The man himself looked to be in his mid 30's to early 40's, with dark brown hair kept short with no facial hair noticable. Wearing just a white t-shirt and blue jeans I could see that he had a bit of a beer gut and wasn't in the healthiest condition, but my eyes focused on his arms. His bare arms were built for work and strength; I could easily see that even with the gut he wasn't some pushover. However, what got to me was his red eyes; they were the same glaring red as Natsuki's that stared down at her. His expression from here was easily identifiable as pure rage; this was a man with a temper. I felt my heart pang out and I frowned more.

"What are you doing home?" Her father's deep voice spoke out and Natsuki flinched. She looked away a bit before replying.  
"S-School is over dad, I just finished and got back." She spoke. He swayed a bit against the door frame and I realized was was drunk; my free hand clenched into a fist.  
"Schools over? But it's not even noon! Don't you lie to me girl!" He growled and I saw Natsuki shrink back even further. However I also noticed her arms shaking but firm; she was trying her best to endure it even through her fear.

My knuckles went white.

"Dad, it's far past noon, it's almost dinner time-" She replied a little quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. However his eyes focused on her with more intensity and he growled.  
"Did I say you could talk back to me? Do I need to remind you who's in charge?" He snapped and I saw her shudder again. Her father jerked a thumb behind him.  
"Get inside. Now." He growled with finality and Natsuki hurried in, the door closing behind her like the gate to a prison.

I stood at the corner watching Natsuki's door for another minute before pulling away and turning back towards my home. I felt something warm in my hand and looked down only to realize that I had been clenching my fist so hard my fingernails dug into my skin and cut it open; a pool of crimson was forming in my hand as I spoke. I clench my fist and the blood drips down to the ground while I sigh and glance at my phone; the video is recorded and should be all the evidence we need. At least we can save Natsuki for sure now. As I turn to get up however my phone goes off. I look at it and for a minute I frown in confusion; unknown sender.

Opening up my phone to look at the message sends a cold sweat down my back and my body pales.

"No Cheating."

The sound of white noise reaches my ears from down the alley. I look up and see a familiar, terrifying figure.

Glitched MC stands at the other end, the glitched areas around it's body all turned into images of eyes staring at me. In his hands once again is a knife, the long blade glowing maliciously in the light. And with that he begins to advance on me, slowly closing the distance.

My feet are frozen in place as I watch with fear eating away at my heart. As he is about halfway down the alley his glitches change and he raises a hand; my phone vibrates. Looking down my eyes widen as all my video footage is deleted; all the evidence gone in a flash. So... he was going to delete any chance of us saving Natsuki and then kill me to make the game end. To make us all lose.

I remember Natsuki's huddled, shivering frame. I remember her fathers cruelty and anger. Every misfortune and upturn in this hell of a game floods my mind as I open the gates.

I roar out all of my fury, loud and strong enough to actually make the MC flinch. For a second it almost looks like it's afraid of me as i tear my pack off and pull out the police baton. Extending it I charge without hesitation or fear, one hand holding the baton while the other holds the straps of my bag. As the glitched entity gets ready for a stab I hurl my bag into it and knock it off-balance before I swing my baton down on it's hand, HARD. I know that this thing is more resilient than a normal person but it does feel pain; the last time I stabbed it was proof of this. And if it is in any way resembling a human...

the knife falls out of it's hand. My theory was right; it'd react like a human. But now that the imminent threat is out of the way I feel myself slipping into anger and rage as my attention turns fully to the MC. I begin to swing the baton wildly as I have never used something like it before. I impact him over his arms, body, the glitched area where his head would be; anywhere I can hit really. The glitched MC steps back as I swing and tries to block before a fist is thrown for my gut. I jump back but grunt as a follow-up hit impacts my shoulder and I drop my baton.

However I raise my fists with my uninjured one forwards and keep on swinging. I couldn't think of anything but killing this asshole here and now.

The MC seems to have the same idea and now we are brawling in the alley with our fists and kicks. The MC is strong and lands some solid punches in my gut and one across my face. Spitting out some warm liquid i felt pooling in my mouth I grunt and ram him with my shoulder and send his back impacting against the wall hard. I follow up with a solid knee to his gut and make the MC double over before I slam a fist down where his head would be. However he kicks my leg out from under me and I fall back as the MC jumps on top of me. He repeatedly punches my face and I feel my brain get shaken up; it's hard to focus.

Trying to get my head back in order I dodge to the side and bite his hand hard with the next punch; the impact against the ground couple with the bite makes the MC reel back and I manage to regain my posture. I see the baton as I get up and grab it before swinging upwards and landing a solid blow on the glitches head area. It reels back again as I resume my assault. It's punches and kicks hurt but now I'm blocking, moving slowly but surely against him. And for some reason I feel like I *know* what the MC is thinking; it's afraid and desperate and angry just like I was.

I take a punch to my wounded arm and I scream in pain and lose my temper even more. Roaring out in a bloody rage I charge and ram the MC with my torso while knocking him off his balance. Carrying on with the momentum I slam him against the wall and bring the baton up before crashing it back down against where his skull would be. Another high-pitched whine of static and the MC kicks me in the gut, knocking the air out of my lungs as I double back and pull away. Looking up in time I feel the MC's fist smash my jaw and now I'm seeing double as I fall back against the cold pavement.

My body wants to move but now I'm beginning to feel the pain of it all, the adrenaline not being to dull it all out anymore. With effort I get to my feet and I see the MC limping to his knife. He's hurt, I can see technicolor blood pouring out of where his head would be and I can *feel* his pain. But I'm not done. I hurl the baton hard now at the MC and it strikes true, impacting his arm and making him drop the knife in surprise and pain. I close the distance and grab his head before reeling my head back like in the movies and SLAMMING it down against his. My brain rattles in my skull and my consciousness groans. The static is deafening, it's all around me as the MC falls back in pain.

Last time you caught us unawares you bastard, this time I was more prepared.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU TELEVISION BASTARD! GET! OUT! OF! MY! FACE!" I roar, each sentence accentuated with a punch to the things gut. It's white-noise scream got louder and my ears ached, and as I raised another fist everything went static. The world turned into static for me and I shut my eyes and covered my ears in pain.

And as quickly as things had happened it all stopped. I opened an eye and the MC was gone; not a trace of him remained. I stared and looked around, limping to the edge of the alleys to see if I could spot him; nothing. I waited for a full minute before finally letting out a tired sigh and slumping against the wall, sliding down slowly. Taking out my phone I look at it; the data is gone but the anonymous number is still there along with the text. I snarl and text it.  
"Sayori deserved better than you. Next time you come for me or the girls I'll end you."  
My anger while subsiding is pretty strong as I send the text, and with that I promptly let out a breath I was holding and block the number.

My body is aching, my fists hurt and I spit out some more blood. I'd need to look at myself in the mirror; hopefully I don't need more stitches. Monika is going to be so angry with me. Sighing tiredly I pick up my baton and pocket it, texting Monika that I'm on my way home. The way is slow and torturous and looking at my arm I can tell that it's bleeding; guess the hit to the stitches was a bit too much for them. It's already dusk when I reach the door to my house but before I even open it the portal swings open.  
"Hello darlin-" Monika's smooth voice begins but dies in her throat as she sees the condition I'm in. Her green eyes widen in horror and I gulp, waving weakly.  
"H-Hey Monika... s-sorry." I mutter and feel my legs begin to give out.

Soft but strong arms catch me and help me over to the couch as Monika begins to ramble.  
"Monty what happened?! Did you get attacked?! Is Natsuki okay?! I didn't think about it I couldn't see you earlier-" She began and for the first time I see Monika losing control; I guess when she's always had some form of control to have it taken from her like this must be shell shock. I lean forwards and my hand squeezes hers, silencing her worry for a moment as I look into her green orbs.  
"It was the glitched MC. I got attacked after finding evidence to support Natsuki. It deleted the evidence, but I managed to beat it up. I think it broke the stitches though and I need medical help." I calmly express and this seems to help the club president reign in her own emotions.

We move to the bathroom and I shower to clean up the wounds before sitting down with Monika on the couch; I'm just wearing my pants now as she had prepared the medical supplies while I was busy. Fortunately I don't need any more stitches, the worst of the injuries being the split lip I got and some pretty bad bruises. However most of them are able to be covered up and those that can't will be excused as me tripping and falling hard. Monika works in silence and I take the time to observe her skill; before she had to use a manual to stitch my arm up but now she could deftly replace the stitching without breaking a sweat. She definitely was an avid learner and could probably do any task she set for herself. It's that kind of resolve and dedication that I love about her.

As she finishes up I slip on a loose shirt and sigh before relaying everything I saw; Monika's hands grip herself or her outfit harder when I tell her about Natsuki's father and the MC but after all is said and done she sighs.  
"Well, I'm glad you are okay. But if you make me worry like that again I swear..." She threatens with a voice that scares me worse than the glitched MC. I smile nervously at her.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... but you know I had to go. And while we don't have the evidence we do know that the game is making sure to make things hard for us. How did your time go?" I ask and Monika shakes her head.

"Nothing. Talking to the teachers was ineffective like we thought, and searching through the records didn't bring anything up." She commented sadly and I frown. Back to square one.  
"Well then.. I guess for now all we can do is try our best to get Natsuki to open up. But... can you tell me the full story tomorrow... I feel tired..." I yawn, and I hear Monika's distant voice calling for me as I black out.


	15. Chapter 15: Dire Circumstances

**Chapter 15: Dire Circumstances**

( **Monty/MC's House, Friday Morning** )

My eyes opened and immediately I let out a groan of pain; my body felt like it had been hit by a truck. But why though? My head felt foggy and hazy as I sat up and processed what I could; after a moment the events of yesterday kicked in. I looked down at myself and noticed I was still shirtless with bandages here and there but otherwise I was in my bed. Monika must have helped me into it last night. However as I turned to look where Monika usually slept I saw the spot empty. Frowning a bit I slowly picked myself up and walked to the door. My body ached in protest but I moved and walked into the kitchen.

The sound of something cooking caught my attention as I looked up and saw Monika in an apron at the stove, adding salt and pepper to some eggs. I guess egg dishes sort of became our go-to breakfast meals but they are easy another. With a smile I creep over to her and move my arms out to catch her in a hug. It works like a charm and I grin as my arms wrap around Monika, holding her close. Her body instinctively melts against mine and we stay like that for a minute.  
"Hello my love." She begins the conversation, although there is a hint of something else in her tone that I can't make out. I smile.  
"Hello love. Thank you for helping me into the bed yesterday... I guess I was a bit more shaken than I realized. Sorry if I made you worry." I apologize and stroke her beautiful chestnut locks. Finally Monika turns to me and I see the reason why her tone sounded different; she was upset.

"You did worry me, you made me worry like crazy yesterday." She folded her arms across her chest and I feel myself shrinking under her gaze; I'd never seen her angry in... well ever; this was new and it was certainly not something I want to repeat. I bow my head in shame.  
"I... I know. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to." I repeat and she sighs before hugging me.  
"... You are the one thing I love most; I don't want you to die. I don't want you to leave me alone in the void again..." She whispers and I feel her tremble slightly; my heart aches at this and I feel myself frown. It's so strange and saddening to see her confidence cracked like this, to see her shaking. But then again... I'm to blame for that.

Gently I stroke her hair and nudge her chin up; she accepts the gesture and stares into my eyes as I smile.  
"I promise you that I won't die. And I won't leave you alone ever again. Trust me?" I ask her and she smiles a little, that confidence returning in her expression as I give her a kiss. It lasts for a minute before the smell of something burning catches our nows.  
"Oh no the eggs!" Monika gasped and peeled away from me to try and save the dish. Unfortunately what was left was too burned to eat and we both sigh at the loss of food. Seeing Monika's sullen expression I gather that she hasn't tasted failure much; after all she was supposed to be the perfect class president in the game.

"Well... it happens. Just like life, we move on." I smile and squeeze Monika's hand, making her look up at me.  
"You know... we don't really need to be in school the whole day. Watch this." Moving over to my phone on the table I open it and call the school using a phone book in the living room; once the person is there I fake a deeper voice.  
"Yes hello, I'm calling to inform you that my son has a mandatory doctor's appointment and won't be in class until 11 o clock. I apologize for this inconvenience." I hear a bland acceptance in reply and turn to Monika who's hands are covering her mouth.  
"Monty... Skipping class? Really?" She chastises as I grin and go get her phone.  
"Yup... you and I are gonna have a good time before we head to the club today; besides it's not like we can check on Natsuki or the others beforehand." I comment but Monika is still giving me a look. However I call from her phone and using a slightly different voice clock Monika out for the same amount of time.

With that done I text Sayori that I can't walk to school today due to checking on my stab wound so I'd meet her at the club later. Then I turn to Monika and pull her up against me with a large smile.  
"Now... how about I treat my beloved angel to a date~? Come on, we can be bad just for a little bit!" The club president's face is entirely red but she can't hide the smile from me; now her emerald gaze is back to normal.  
"That sounds great my love, you really want to spoil me today don't you? Ahaha~" She smiled brightly and I felt my soul want to leave my body from it. I grinned.  
"Of course, but first let me shower and change real quick." I muse and she smiles.  
"Of course, I can't wait love~"

-

After a quick shower and a fresh student uniform we had a great time out; Monika even wore that bow that I bought for her when we traveled out with Sayori. It honestly made her look even cuter and I just wanted to kiss her all over. We played hooky and had breakfast at the cafe, followed by a small trip around the area. Of course we wanted to head downtown but we still had to be in school in a few hours so that would have to wait for another time. However seeing Monika's laughter and smile brought the whole excursion together for me and I couldn't help but to smile.

As we returned to the school things seemed to play off like we never skipped at all; the same classes, the same expressionless classmates, the same droning of the teachers. Even with the boring classes I was still riding the high from this morning and had a smile on my lips the whole way through, up until the final bell. Packing up my things I walked out the door only for a pair of arms to wrap around me. Surprised I realized it was Sayori, her eyes sparkling and a big grin on her face.  
"Ehe, caught you~" She teased and I match her smile.  
"Hey Sayori, sorry I couldn't walk with you this morning." I apologize but she shakes her head and smiles more.  
"No no, it's okay! Making sure your wound is okay is first. But... I did miss you and our talks." She pouted and I pat her coral pink hair.  
"Sorry. Well good news is my arm is healing pretty well, and as a peace offering let me buy you a snack." I grin and that immediately makes her face brighten.  
"Really? Let's get going then!" She pulled on my arm and I laughed as we walked on. Buying her some juice and a cookie we head to the clubroom; Yuri is there reading her book and I smile and wave at her before Monika arrives soon after. I smile and wave to her too as Sayori goes and chats with her. Now the only one left is Natsuki.

The door opens and I turn with a smile.  
"Hey Natsu-" The sentence dies on my lips.

Natsuki slowly moves into the classroom, her left leg limping. Her left arm is also hanging limply by her as she struggles to walk into the room normally. I see her eyes look pale and lifeless, that normal fiery spirit snuffed out. Whenever she moves and her skirt lifts a bit I can see an ugly-looking bruise formed right on her thigh. I also notice her face seems a bit more scratched up.

My jaw tightens and I feel a lump in my throat. My hands clench and I walk over; the other girls haven't seemed to have noticed yet. As I move to the pinkette her eyes shine with some life and she looks up, realizing I'm approaching her.  
"W-What do you want-" She began before her words and stability falter; she teeters from side to side and I sprint to close the distance, catching her as she falls. The noise and movement attract the attention of the three others and Sayori gasps.  
"NATSUKI?!" She cries and rushes over. Monika follows in suit, her expression one of fear and worry. As we crowd around I feel myself speaking almost unconsciously."  
"She's hurt, very hurt. Look at the bruising... Sayori go get some ice and medicine from the nurse. Monika can you get some water and food for her to help?" I ask the two and they nod, running out the door with a mixture of worry and determination. I lift the small girl up and look to Yuri.  
"Yuri can you get some blankets or something so we can lay Natsuki down on them?" I ask.

Yuri stares at me and Natsuki and for a second her expression is best put as one of contempt. She looks almost angry, her dark gaze focused solely on the pinkette. I gulp and the pit in my stomach grows.  
"Yuri?" I repeat and like that it's over. She looks at me with a startled expression as if snapping out of a stupor.  
"Y-Yes..?" She asks and I feel myself let out a small breath.  
"Can you go see if we have blankets or something to lay Natsuki down on?" I repeat and she nods before hurrying off. She checks our closet but nothing is there so she instead heads out to check the other classrooms.

Heh, guess the situation with Natsuki and I from Tuesday is reversed. I feel the pink-haired begin to stir in my arms and as she comes to I breathe a sigh of relief.  
"Thank god you're awake." I smile at her. Natsuki is still fairly groggy as she looked at the source of the sound and saw me.  
"M-Monty...? What am I...?" She began and I smile.  
"You uh... you fainted Natsuki. I caught you before you hit your head and now the other three are getting some stuff to help you. You are pretty bruised up and look pretty hungry." I comment, my heart lurching. How I wish I could help this girl more, she doesn't deserve to suffer.

I think Natsuki begins to wake a bit more and then realizes that she's in my arms; her face heats up a bright red and I feel a hand slam against my chest reflexively. I cough in pain since I was still pretty banged up and accidentally release her as Natsuki falls down to the ground; thankfully she was only an inch of so above it since I didn't really just want to plop her on the cold tile.  
"W-Why were you still holding me?! Pervert!" She cried and I sigh.  
"Because I didn't want to really place you on the cold floor and I couldn't really sit you in a chair. I guess I could have put some desks together and put you there though, sorry." I respond, making her cheeks an even deeper scarlet.  
"W-Whatever!" She replied.

"I won't unless it's to help you. Because you are my friend Natsuki. And I saw what happened yesterday with your father." My words make the girl go pale and her body stiffens.  
"... Natsuki. I saw. I see the bruises. It isn't hard to put two and two together. Which is why I'm not backing down here." I get up slowly and walk towards her; when Natsuki begins to step back I stop and instead extend a hand.  
"I want you to get out of there. I'll help you, I know the others would too. You could live with Sayori or me; we both have a guest bedroom you could crash in." I state and Natsuki turns her head up to me before looking away. She's silent for a long minute, before finally speaking.  
"I-It's not your problem-"  
"IT IS MY PROBLEM!" I yell, startling the poor girl. Realizing I messed up I back away a bit before smiling sadly.

"Natsuki... you may not act like it but you are one of the most caring individuals here. You have a temper and a hard time expressing yourself, but you honestly love this place and the people you spend time with. And I love spending time with you. You are mean but funny, smart, have a different way of viewing things and enjoy manga like crazy. I love all of that about you. And as your friend... I want to be here for you. So please... please don't turn me away here. Because I saw... I saw the bruise on your arm during the festival too. It's getting worse. And I'm scared." Tears are flowing down freely from my own eyes, I see Natsuki is also starting to cry but her eyes are locked onto me.

"H-He could kill you... he could kill me..." She whispered. My heart shatters.

"I won't let that happen. I'll protect you; I promise. So please... please come with me. With us; we are your friends and we will never let you down."

The dam breaks. Natsuki begins to sob loudly and runs into my chest, crying heavily against it. She is still hurting so I gently place an arm around her good side and give the poor girl a hug while she cries. While hugging her my own tears are falling, but the smile on my face is growing as well.

I did it. I saved her.

After a few minutes she pulls away and smiles just a little, wiping the tears from her face.  
"Y-You are an idiot, you know that?" She mumbles and I grin.  
"Yeah but I'm your friend, so put up with it." That earns a giggle from Natsuki. She dries her tears off and sits as the rest of the club returns and tends to her wounds; she didn't want to tell the rest of the class why so she lied about accidentally running into something. It is a sensitive topic after all, even if Sayori and Monika secretly do know. Club passes with most of us just talking to and helping Natsuki; Yuri makes some tea and brought the blankets but otherwise seems rather reserved today. I watch her with a frown but try to focus my attention on Natsuki today; she needs it more.

When we are packing up to go home Natsuki looks at me and pulls me aside to talk. She makes sure the others aren't near before speaking.  
"Okay so... my dad is working today, I will go home quickly and pack up. If he comes home early though I don't want you around. So... I will go alone and pack up. He won't realize it until I'm gone. Then I'll come straight over." She explains, remaining surprisingly calm for someone in tears earlier. I smile at her and nod.  
"Of course. In case you want to stay at Sayori's since it's probably a little easier for you, I can text her if you want. But after you are safely out.. we will need to go to the police about this." I inform her and I see her hesitate before nodding.  
"Y-Yeah. I... I'm scared but I'll do it. B-Because I got you looking out for me." She mumbled the last part and I smile. Even through all of this she's still the same old Natsuki.  
"If you get into trouble, call me." I tell her and she nods, departing down the hall. I follow her a bit and walk her out before waving and smiling.

"Monty!" A voice calls and I turn to see Sayori and Monika approach, their brows furrowed and frowns on their lips.  
"What happened? Why did you let her leave? Shouldn't we be looking out for her?" Sayori asks and I nod.  
"I am; I confronted her about her father." From there I fill the two in about what transpired and the plan; their expressions lighten up considerably and Sayori cheers.  
"Yay! We did it!" She expresses her enthusiasm and I nod with a smile.  
"We've still got some work to do but... yeah. Sayori would it be okay if she stayed at your place if she chose that?" I ask and she nods.  
"Of course, it'd be just like a sleepover!" She agrees and I smile before looking to Monika.  
"When she gets out of there, tomorrow we'll all walk with her to the police station and handle this once and for all. Is that okay?" I ask and she nods.  
"Of course Monty; we want to protect her just as much. So let's look forward to tomorrow; I'll see you two later. Call me if anything comes up!" Monika waves and bids us goodbye, leaving Sayori and I alone. Turning to her I smile.

"Alright, let's go home."

( **Natsuki's PoV, Natsuki's House, Friday Afternoon** )

Natsuki made her way quickly to her house; while she couldn't run too fast due to the bruises her friends had helped to make them at least feel better so she could run and move without limping. Getting to her house and out of breathe Natsuki threw open the door and charged up to her room; all those years of fear and oppression were melting away as new feelings filled her. She found an empty bag and packed a bunch of clothes and essentials; she figured that she could come back after everything was sorted and get anything else. A smile was on her face even though her eyes were focused on the task before her and soon enough she had everything.

She ran downstairs to the door and opened it and a shadow blocked out the fading sunlight. She froze, fear gripping her heart as her father's figure stalked into the room, his eyes bloodshot and fixated on her.  
 _"He shouldn't be home this early...w-what's going on?!"_ Natsuki mentally backpedaled as her father lurched forwards. Behind him should could hear the fading sound of static; her mind tried to figure out why that was odd for some reason but she couldn't place it.

"D-Dad, d-don't you have work?" She asked. He moved past her and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, popping the top off and taking a drink. After a moment of downing it he spoke.  
"Got fired. Bastards said they didn't need me." He grunted. Natsuki wanted to flee but her feet didn't listen; she was stuck in place.  
"Now... why do you have that bag with you Natsuki?" He asks and she stiffens.  
"I-It's for a sleepover, I was going to go to a friends house to study for a project coming up! We both are partners in it and she said it would be fine to come over." She lied but the piercing red orbs of her father made her uneasy.  
"Sleepover? Didn't hear you talk about that..." He grumbled. His voice was softer than normal, but there was a hidden danger in it that made Natsuki's nerves scream at her.  
"I-I didn't? I must have forgot. Sorry dad." She said, regaining a bit of her composure. He said nothing for a moment as she turned towards the door; it was still open and she could see the setting sun.

"Where do you think you're going? Did I give you permission?" He asked, a hand grabbing the door and swinging it shut. Natsuki turned and looked at her father, trembling a bit.  
"You know... I don't like it when you don't tell me things. Like... why didn't you tell me about this project? Or this friend?" He began and the pinkette's heart dropped like a stone.  
"I think... you need to be punished."

A hand, powerful and rough grabbed her by the hair and yanked; Natsuki screamed in pain as her father dragged her towards her room.  
"DAD NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" She screamed in vain but it fell on deaf ears. Her eyes caught one last glimpse of the door before her bedroom door closed and her screams got louder.

Outside the house, a lone figure watched. His face glitched and shifted before opening his hand; a pink cellphone formed in it's hand. It turned and walked away from the house, ignoring the muffled screams of pain coming from within.

( **Monty's PoV, Monty's/MC's House, Friday Night** )

"Come on, come on..." I whisper to my phone, calling Natsuki once more. I'm pacing back and forth in the living room, Monika watching me when she isn't cooking. It was already a few hours past the time she should have been here and I couldn't help but try to shake the feeling that something has gone wrong.

No answer from the phone. Again.

Sighing I begin to dial before a text pops up; I open it with a frown.

"Can't make it tonight, dad came home early. I'll leave early tomorrow." It said, along with a few emojis that Natsuki usually sent. I sigh and smile a bit, at least happy to hear from her.  
"Did she message you?" Monika asks and I nod.  
"Yeah, she can't make it tonight. So let's just eat and relax; tomorrow we'll handle everything." I say to her.

But I can't shake the feeling in my stomach.


	16. Chapter 16: Fool Me Once

**Chapter 16: Fool Me Once**

( **Monty/MC's House, Saturday Morning** )

With a yawn I wake up and feel once more the familiar sensation of Monika's presence next to me. She's still sleeping peacefully so I get up quietly and let her sleep in; after all it's the weekend now and she'll need the strength for later. As I walk to my door I hesitate before glancing at my computer; it's screen has been dark since the other day when I saw my room. I watch it for a moment before exiting and walking into the main area of the house.

First things first is I go over and check my wallet; there is plenty of cash left. I wonder if Monika could spawn money too, that would definitely help with maintaining costs and living without too much worry on overspending. Setting that down for now I walk over to my phone and look at the texts from Natsuki again. She should be coming over early today so I text her once more.

"Are you up? You can come over now if you want." I text before setting the phone down and heading to the kitchen. I went on a shopping trip with Monika Tuesday night so we had plenty to eat; honestly adjusting to a vegetarian diet with her wasn't as bad as I thought. It was a bit strange and some of the meals weren't the best but I did enjoy and find myself enjoying them too. As I stretch I feel a pain shoot through my body and I grunt; I got to remember that I got into a fight with that glitched MC and I'm still recovering.

But then again... the glitched MC hits hard; I remember when he stabbed my arm and beat me up in my house well enough. But how am I recovering so fast? I know Monika patched me up but I figured I'd still have some sort of healing time like the real world. I frown and examine myself; I still look banged up but it's easier to move now than it was the night I got hurt. But then yesterday I should have had difficulty moving yet I felt only some discomfort and could get around fairly well. My frown deepens as I begin to explore this in my head; could I be more affected by this game than I thought? I mean the MC never took damage in the game; it's not a fighting game or anything. But even so I figured I'd follow the same logic as the real world... but why am I moving so easily? I should have been bedridden yesterday.

It could be like a health bar you replenish with food, like some games I have played. I'm so lost in my own thoughts I almost don't hear a yawn from behind me, but a hand to my cheek breaks me out of my reverie.  
"Honey? Are you okay?" Her soft voice is like a comforting breeze and I smile, looking into the hypnotic green orbs that belong to Monika.  
"Yes my love, sorry. I was... thinking about how I'm able to move so freely and how I am healing so quickly. I don't know, maybe the MC wasn't as strong as we thought or there is some sort of health regen system here? But that doesn't make sense..." I murmur and Monika now sports a frown as well.  
"Hmm... I don't know. I could check the files and see if there is an answer?" She says and I nod before something pops to my mind.  
"Hey... can you check on Natsuki too? Just to make sure she's alright." I ask and she nods.

Monika turns and begins to open the command prompts, small glitches appearing here and there as she sets to her tasks. As she does I make up some scrambled eggs quickly; even though we didn't have school I've come to enjoy making breakfast for someone I love. And I've always liked food so learning how to prepare and cook different dishes for three meals a day definitely is a bonus. As the eggs cook nicely I put them onto two plates, pouring some orange juice for us both and begin to eat. Monika is still busy so I dig in by myself.

I finish about half of my meal when Monika returns to me and smiles. Looking up I smile.  
"Anything?" I ask and she nods.  
"Actually yes; you know how Yuri shows us her exposed arm in Act 2? It was very serious yes?" She asks and I think about it before nodding; it was a rather disturbing scene to be honest.  
"And you remember how when... well when she ended things in Act 2 how it took her a while before she actually died?" She points out and I frown before nodding.  
"Well I dug into the files a bit and it seems that we also have a passive sort of natural recovery; it's why Yuri didn't pass out and die from all those cuts and why it took so long for her to ... fade away." Monika looked away when she said that and I watched her carefully; she was still disturbed by her own actions. I mean I don't blame her; it's not something you forget easily. Scratching my chin I look at her.  
"So I have this... natural recovery too?" I ask and she nods.  
"Yes, I can look into your files but not edit them so I checked and you do." Well, that's one mystery solved.

"And what about Natsuki?" I press and Monika smiles, cheering up slightly. Waving a hand she pulls up a command prompt, entering code I can't really make heads or tails of. I never was too good with computer in my world so this was far past me. However as she entered the final bits of code the command prompt changed into a screen showing Natsuki's room. Like a live feed camera I saw the pinkette resting peacefully and I sighed quietly.  
"She's sleeping soundly; it does not look like anything has changed." She commented and I smile, feeling a bit of relief. However I can't shake the feeling from yesterday; something felt off. However I dismiss it after staring at the screen for another moment before nodding to Monika. She smiles and puts it away, beginning to eat her own food. The rest of breakfast is mostly idle chatter and figuring out plans for the day. As we finish breakfast however my phone vibrates.

Picking it up I see a text from Natsuki replying to my question.  
"Dad is home all weekend, I can't make it. He'd kill me if I tried to leave. I'll meet up with you Monday." She had texted and I sigh a bit, frustrated at the idea that she'd still be in that home. Monika looked over and read the text before frowning herself, resting a hand on my arm.  
"Hey... we will save her. At least she is trying to run away." She murmurs and I nod, sighing as the tension leaves my shoulders.  
"Yeah... it's just worrying is all. But I guess for now we should just plan for when she does arrive and such." I muse and Monika smiles a bit, kissing me as the weight on my shoulders lifts.  
"You know, you really help support me but I feel like I don't do as much for you." I muse and Monika smiles.  
"You being here, trying to help me and the others... that is a lot already. And besides, I know if I ever do need you that you'll be here for me in a flash. So call it a debt to be paid later, ahaha~" She giggles in that wonderful voice of hers. I sigh and smile up before nodding.  
"Well I'll always be ready to repay that debt my beloved." I whisper and this makes Monika's face light up brightly before she pounces me and cuddles up against my chest. I spend most of the morning like that, just cuddling and enjoying the company of one another.

As we approach the afternoon I text Sayori and tell her about what happened; she sends a quick thank you and to keep her informed. As I put the phone down however I get another text; I quickly glance over it.  
"Umm... Monty? Could you and I meet for a bit?" Sayori texted and I frown before sending back a yes and heading over to Monika. She was doing her homework as I walk over and kiss her cheek.  
"Hey, Sayori asked me to come meet her. I'll go over and hang with her for a bit." I murmur and Monika looks up, her emerald pools focusing on me as she nods. I can see she doesn't really want to part from me but doesn't put up any objections as she smiles.  
"Sure, just be safe love." She smiles and I give her one last kiss before quickly heading out the door.

Cars and idle strangers pass by as I walk over to Sayori's house with the sun high in the sky above me. A cool breeze rushes past and I smile; I always enjoyed walks in nice weather like this when I was back home. It takes me about ten minutes or so to reach Sayori's house and with a swift knock on the door it swings open to reveal my pink-haired friend standing there in her casual outfit and a bright smile on her face.  
"Monty!" She exclaimed happily and I smile.  
"Yo Sayori. What's up?" I give her a grin and she giggles.  
"I just wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch with me, I want to talk to you and stuff!" She smiled and I think about it before nodding.  
"Sure, you got a place in mind?" I ask and she nods before dragging me away from her house and along the sidewalk with her giddy expression warming my heart.

We walk downtown to a small cafe that Sayori wanted to go to. Looking at the menu I saw many delicious-looking entree's and such and felt my stomach growl in hunger. I turn red in embarrassment and Sayori giggles and gives a cheeky grin from the side as she noticed my audible hunger.  
"Come on, let's order and eat!" She urges. We order up front and then sit down with a couple of drinks, I got a cola and Sayori got lemonade. Tasting it I frowned; I was an avid drinker of cola in my world but since I've been here... I don't know the taste seems off. Maybe just the fact my diet is getting cleaned up helped too? I don't realize I'm frowning and staring at the glass until a hand nudges my shoulder.  
"Monty..?" Her concerned voice cuts through my thoughts and I turn to Sayori.  
"Huh, what is it?" I ask and she smiles.  
"You space out a lot huh?" I feel my cheeks heat up again but I shrug.  
"I suppose I do, need to work on that." I laugh and Sayori giggles a bit although her expression darkens a little.

"Is it because of y-your depression?" She asks and I pause in place, the smile dropping from my lips in a second. My mind blanks as I turn to her before shaking my head.  
"No I just... overthink a lot. I uh... if I'm feeling it I change a good deal in personality." I admit in a lower voice as Sayori watched me carefully. She wore a sad frown and her eyes looked conflicted as she cleared her throat.  
"Umm.. Monty. I umm.. I wanted to talk to you about this stuff if that's okay. I'm sorry if it's sudden, ehe." She tried to pass it off but now that I wasn't caught off-guard I smile and move a hand over, squeezing hers reassuringly.  
"Hey, I told you before; I'm always here for you. I don't mind." I smile and for a moment she hesitates before relaxing and smiling back.

"Okay. Well uh.. I wanted to ask how you uhm... deal with it. I haven't gone to a doctor yet although I know I should, but I wanted to... I guess I wanted to know from another persons standpoint." Her voice is quiet and shaky and her fingers are clenched around mine. Taking a moment to consider my words I nod and begin to speak.

"I guess... it's sort of like waves for me. When I began to fall into depression I would have instances, or periods of time that were very low for me. Some days I would just be very low, although most days I was more or less okay. I laughed, I smiled, I was happy... but in the back of my mind I was doubting myself or my actions. I guess... it felt hollow during those periods." I reply slowly, turning to Sayori and seeing her eyes reflecting a mix of pain and awe. I guess I hit a bit close to home for her, and with good reason.  
"A...And did it ever get really bad?" She whispered softly. Her hands were clenched as they rested on the table and she was trembling as she asked that. I sighed.

"... Once. It was a few summers ago, first year. I was hanging with a bunch of friends and they had an acquaintance I knew and talked to there. She didn't like me much. And she uh... she told me that I would die alone because I had no friends, and that nothing in my life mattered. Something like that at least. It's just words but they cut deep. And that night I planned on going to the kitchen and taking a knife and well... yeah." I told the harrowing moment in my past to Sayori and her eyes were wide, the blue orbs looking at me with a mixture of sorrow and shock. Before she could say anything though I continued.  
"It was midnight, I was alone, and I planned to end it but.. I couldn't. I was terrified of it, of the pain I would feel if I messed up or didn't do it right. I was scared of dying even though I really wanted to just stop existing. So I sat in my room for a long time, knife in hand... before I put it back. I never got that close since." I finish but Sayori grabs onto my arm now and looks to me with pleading eyes.

"B-But how did you stop yourself? How did you overcome it?" She asked and my shoulders slumped.  
"I guess.. I tried talking to myself. I just said what I was feeling into the night air and I felt myself... calm down a bit. I cried it out, talked it out... I stopped bottling what I was feeling inside, even if no one heard me really. But it felt like someone did... it felt like I was talking to someone and that helped. It's why I offered my arm to you Sayori; I mean I'm no therapist and that is something you should seek besides a doctor but I'm here to give you support when you need it." I finish and smile a little at her. Sayori is on the verge of tears now and my heart is breaking at the sight of it; I hate it when I make someone cry. Moving over I pull her into a close hug, the shaking pink-haired girl crying into my chest.

After a few minutes our food arrives and Sayori's sniffles have stopped. Pulling back she gives me a strained smile.  
"I.. I really appreciate that Monty. About you being here... you are my best friend in the whole world. And I'm sorry about what happened..." She trailed off and I shake my head.  
"It's been a while Sayo; I never will see or talk to that person again. I'm still here and that's what matters. Like you are still here." I murmur and she looks up into my eyes for a second before smiling.  
"...Yeah." A grumbling from both of our stomachs ends that moment and Sayori blushes before poking her fingers together.  
"W-We should eat before our stomachs die of hunger, ehe~" She jokes and I laugh.  
"Yeah, let's dig in."

The meal is delicious and the talk we had after was great; Sayori did ask me a few more questions about depression but otherwise it changed to other topics. We talked about classes, school, the poem assignments and talked about how we would handle things once Natsuki left her fathers place. All in all it was a nice time and I enjoyed being able to chill with Sayori some. After a bit of relaxing we walked around downtown some before finally returning back to her house around dusk. I smiled at her as we arrived at the door.  
"That was a lot of fun Sayori, thanks for inviting me out." She grins happily.  
"No problem! I love spending time with you Monty and we got to have good food too! And um... tomorrow I'll go see a doctor. I promise." She smiles a little somberly and I match it.  
"I'll be here if you need assurance. Later Sayori." I muse and she gives me one last hug before heading inside.

The walk home is quiet and as I reach the door to my home it swings open before I can even knock; blinking a hand grabs my shirt and drags me inside followed by a loving and tender kiss from Monika. I practically melt right there because damn if she doesn't have that effect on me. I kiss her back and smile.  
"I'm home dear." I grin and she giggles.  
"Welcome home dear. I hope you had fun?" She asked and I shrug.  
"Sayori uh... wanted to talk about her depression. So I ended up talking with her about it and my own episodes. She's going to see a doctor tomorrow." I tell her and I see the smile drop for a second.  
"Oh... well I'm glad you helped her with that! But I didn't know you had depression." She looks at me with concern and worry as I shake my head.  
"It's not terrible; I usually keep it to myself. But I'll tell you about it later okay?" I smile. She hesitates and looks like she wants to ask more but refrains before nodding and smiling.

"Well while you were gone Natsuki seemed fine; I checked on her about every 30 minutes or so. I also made up some dinner and tested more of my limits; I can spawn more objects in now and such, or at least have a basic idea of how to search through the code to find the items." She smiles and I grin.  
"Well then, how about we talk during dinner? I really want to try what my beloved Monika made~" I tease her and kiss her cheek, earning another flash of red across her features as my prize.

From there I end up talking with Monika some more as we eat; she made tofu burgers like I did before and they were delicious. As I ate we talked and she told me everything she had done; she found a way to search for basic items without breaking the game or causing more glitches via a search command string. I tried to follow along as best I could this time but I still got lost. I think Monika noticed because she got a pen and paper and wrote down the exact coding, showing it to me as I nod and eat a bit. I ask questions about the pieces and parts to which she gladly shows me what they mean and do; she'd be an effective teacher if she ever became one. Handing me the paper and smiling I realize this was the first time I learned code and grinned at her.  
"Thanks for teaching me, senpai~" I tease her and Monika's emerald orbs widen before she blushes and smiles.  
"Anytime, but now you need to teach me something about cooking tomorrow!" She challenges and I nod while grinning.

The conversation shifts a bit and we end up talking about what happened today; I tell her in full about what was said and I do tell her about my own issues. Monika's expression shifted from shock to worry to sadness very quickly and we ended up just staying on the couch cuddling and watching television. She rested her head on my chest and once more I felt her hands gripping me as if I'd disappear the moment she released me. I frown a bit and stroke her locks idly, watching as she curls up more.  
"I won't do it. I'll never get that way again. Maybe I do have issues but I'm not going to let them control me." I murmur to her reassuringly, although I find myself being comforted by those words too. She doesn't say anything but nods, curling up some more.

Besides the issues and tension of revealing that part of my life I also can't shake the nagging feeling in my heart; something is wrong and I don't know what. Monika was checking on Natsuki all day and nothing terrible happened so why does my gut feel like it's twisted up in terror? These thoughts haunt my mind and I fall into an uneasy rest with Monika; her warmth a small solace in the sea of my dreams that night.

( **Timeskip, Monday Afternoon, School** )

Sunday and the first half of Monday were uneventful; we kept up our regular check-ups on Natsuki and I texted her a couple times to be met with the same details of her father being home. We knew that today we could get Natsuki alone though and finally put this ordeal behind us so my excitement and hope only grew as we approached the end of the school day. I could hardly concentrate on my work but did manage to create a poem for the theme last week; since we had to help Natsuki when she stumbled in we all skipped doing the poems for that day in favor of showing them today. I smiled and examined mine.

 _Balloon_

 _I am adrift in the air_

 _An endless sea of clouds around me_

 _Any direction to go_

 _Any direction to see_

 _So why do I keep going up?_

 _Am I afraid of the unknown, of what lies beyond the clouds?_

 _Or is it simply the current of the air, the invisible hand_

 _That guides me?_

It was alright, I liked "The Sparrow" better than this but I wasn't going to reuse a poem I had written before. The final bell rung and I rushed out the door and up the stairs to the club room, arriving before any of the others. Setting my bag down I glance at my phone and text Natsuki.  
"Hey, are you ready today?" I ask and send the message before glancing at the door. As Yuri, Sayori and Monika come in I smile and greet them before watching the door from the corner of my eyes.

Five minutes pass. Then ten. Then twenty.

Something is wrong. That nagging feeling has grown even more and I pull out my phone, dialing Natsuki's number as I quietly excuse myself from the other three; I could see Monika and Sayori exchange glances as I did but talked with Yuri and began to share their poems as if nothing was wrong.

"Come on Natsuki, pick up the phone..." I whisper. An audible click happens on the line and I smile before I freeze.  
"Who is this? What do you want?" A deep, gruff voice speaks and my blood runs cold.  
"H-Hello? Is Natsuki there?" I ask, unable to keep my voice from shaking.  
"This is her father; Natsuki is sick right now and won't be in school for a few days. What's it to you?" He growls and I can feel the irritation emanating from his tone. I think of a quick lie.  
"Oh! I'm h-her classmate, I was checking to make sure everything was okay since I heard nothing from her." I reply and I hear her father sigh.  
"She's fine. But she may not come back for a while... she's pretty sick. So don't bother her or me again." With that the line shuts off and my body goes numb.

The phone vibrates and I look down; a text from Natsuki? But how I was just speaking with her father. I open it and the words send a wave of terror up my spine.

"Too late. Fooled you."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone, Crimson here. I don't normally talk in these and you all know that but I figured I should explain a bit on why things have slowed down.**

 **No I'm not giving up the story, I just have college and work both going on now. I also work at the movie theater so these last few weeks with Fifty Shades and Black Panther... oh boy it's been rough. I'm doing my best to balance it all and use free time to write/game but it is definitely a challenge for me; I apologize for the extended time it takes but bear with me.**

 **That said... this chapter may also feel a bit different in writing/tone because well... I actually didn't plan this chapter at all. I actually have an outline for each arc but I made a few major errors in the timing/writing that were pointed out to me or I realized I had made (thank you finalsacre for the help). Thus this chapter ended up rather impromptu. Not that I mind; to be honest I did want to cover some more in Sayori's development and it has given us a nice set-up for the next chapters which things will really pick up in. I'm sorry if it isn't up to the standards I normally have for my writing; I went back and rewrote some scenes quite a few times. I like it better than I did but still feels a bit different compared to the other chapters.**

 **Anyways, this chapter has been a lot of fun and we are approaching the climax to this arc; I want to thank everyone for continuing to support and read my work and I will continue to put my love and effort into this work. I'd like to give special thanks to finalsacre, DaMastah101, The Author, Simply Guardian and SquallLeonhart93 for your continued and repeated support, and once more thank you all for giving me drive to continue this story. I'll see you next update.**

 **-CrimsonA377**


	17. Chapter 17: Storming The Castle

**Author's Note: WOO! Two chapters back to back! After finishing 16 I got really inspired so you all better love me for this.**

 **Chapter 17: Storming The Castle**

( **Monday Afternoon, School** )

I couldn't believe it; I didn't WANT to believe it. I stared at that message and I realized that the glitched MC had been playing me along on a string all weekend. How long had Natsuki been trapped in her house? Was she already gone? Were we too late? My anger got the best of my and I slammed my fist against the wall; the pain from impacting something solid reverberated around my hand but it helped me focus. Now was not the time to doubt; we had no more room for that. We needed to act or Natsuki would definitely be killed if she already wasn't dead.

If she was dead though why hide it? The glitched MC and the game recognized the girls deaths as an ending or event so why hide it from us if she was dead? No she was alive; Natsuki had to be. And there was a way to check that with Monika. My resolve and emotions are scrambled but I refuse to back down as I walk into the classroom once more. Yuri looks at me and I give a slight smile before I walk up to Monika.  
"Hey, I need to talk with you about something President. It's about this weeks upcoming theme." The tone and the way I tried to smile indicate this is serious and she nods.  
"Sure, just give us a minute you two!" She smiles at Sayori and Yuri before the two of us leave the classroom, walking down the hall and finding an empty classroom to hide in. She turns to me with a serious look as I walk over.

"Natsuki's in danger. We've been played." I start the conversation off and Monika looks at me, confusion etched on her expression.  
"What? But we were watching Natsuki all weekend." I bring the phone to her and show the last text and she pauses as she tries to register what's going on.  
"I think the MC was playing us; he's been texting me via Natsuki's phone so that we didn't get suspicious. I think he also messed with your monitoring skills; remember how you couldn't see Sayori when she was getting close?" I ask and Monika connects the dots quickly; without another word she opens the command prompt and pulls up Natsuki again.

For a second the screen glitches showing us Natsuki before it goes to static. I frown some more as Monika turns off the screen and lets it fade.  
"That proves it; she's alive. If she wasn't then we'd be able to see it easily but if the glitches are acting up the game's events are set in motion." I comment and Monika frowns.  
"Yes but that doesn't give us much time; we have to act and act now. Otherwise things could go wrong very quickly." She added and I nod, trying to think. We had to act but how? How do we save Natsuki from this?

I don't have an answer. Looking up I can see Monika in deep thought just like me, her eyes looking a little more stressed than normal. Maybe the fact that she wasn't in control was bugging her too; this was something out of our hands to begin with after all. After a minute she turns and grabs my hand.  
"Monty... whatever happens we need to go today. Another second means we are one step closer to losing her. We have to go now." Monika says and I nod.  
"You are right, we can't wait time. So... how about you grab Sayori and fill her in. Tell her that her father called her out but we got a text asking for help, or something like that. And tell her that we are rescuing her. I'll stay with Yuri and see if I can convince her to help too; the more hands in this the better I think." I suggest the plan and Monika nods before giving me a look with her lips pursed.

"But what if she is glitching out too? That could end up being disastrous." She commented and my mind went blank. I almost forgot about that; I'd been so concerned with Natsuki it had slipped my mind. Plus she had shown moments like that before; it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to see her losing it now. However, Natsuki needed help and so did we.  
"I have to try though; we could use all the help we can get." I respond and the soft tick of the clock is the only sound made for a minute. Monika is deep in thought and I can feel my hair on the back of my neck stand up. When her eyes finally open they share a conflicted emotion with me before nodding.  
"Alright fine. Try and convince Yuri. But I'm going to be watching you in case anything happens. After all I just got you; I don't want to lose the most important person to me." Her hands wrap around the back of my neck and I find myself dragged into a kiss. I can feel her worry, passion, love and a bit of something else in her kiss. I respond as best I can and hold her tight for the duration of the kiss, as if a comforting afterthought in case the worst happens. As we pull away we exchange smiles before heading back to the classroom.

"Sayori could I talk with you in private please? It's about next weeks poem choice!" Monika gave that sweet smile to Sayori who nodded happily and ran up to her.  
"Of course prez! Lead the way!" She sung happily as the two walked out into the hall. That just left me and Yuri. Memories of her past actions flood unwanted into my thoughts and I feel myself stiffen.

In the back of my mind I find myself hoping that Monika will have an easier time with Sayori than I will with Yuri.

( **Monika PoV, School, Monday Afternoon** )

"So what did you want to talk about Monika? What's your theme for this week? I thought we talked about this before so I figured-" Sayori began before Monika placed a hand gently on her shoulder and the pinkette fell silent. Seeing the serious expression Monika wore her eyes widened.  
"... I-Is this about Natsuki?" She asked after a minute and Monika nodded.  
"We think her father has her trapped in his house; the reason Monty called earlier was because she was planning to run away to safety with us like we told you. However while we've been talking to her through the weekend it seems that her father was playing as her and has her locked up now. We think she's in serious danger." She explained and Sayori bit her lip.

"B-But wouldn't now be a good time to call the police? I mean-" She began but Monika shook her head.  
"It is.. not a bad suggestion. And maybe on our way to the house we can call them. But we need to get her to safety first; if her father is indeed keeping her locked up there's no telling what will happen. That's why we are acting today. We are going to Natsuki's house right after settling things here and we are going to save her." Monika stated confidently, her body language showing determination. Sayori looked at her for a moment with wide eyes, uncertain of her own feelings. Monika's green orbs flicked to her and she smiled.

"If you don't want to go it's okay. I know this is a lot to ask, and it could be dangerous." She assured the pinkette but she just shook her head.  
"No. I said... I said earlier I would help to save Natsuki and I won't back down now. If you and Monty are doing this then I'm coming too." She reaffirmed and once more Monika was surprised at how strong Sayori really was. But she smiled a bit; she'd been dealing with depression for years. She was always this strong.

"...Okay then! Monty is trying to convince Yuri, so how about you and I get some things we might need? I can pack some first aid supplies into my bag and maybe some food in case Natsuki hasn't been fed since being locked up. Any other ideas?" Monika asked and Sayori thought before smiling.  
"I can bring some clothes, you know to disguise her! That way her dad won't notice her on the street and it'll be totally like a spy movie!" She smiled and while the reference was a bit strange the suggestion was actually very good to Monika who nodded.  
"Okay! Let's see if the school has some stuff to offer then! Let's go!"

( **Monty PoV, School, Monday Afternoon** )

"Hello Monty. Did you complete the poem for last week? I had mine done but never got to share it." Yuri smiled gently at me and I smiled back a bit. I think out of all four Doki's after Monika I liked Yuri to start, but then when the yandere aspects came up more and more I fell out of love with her. But by seeing her now and that gentle smile I saw what made me like her to begin with. Walking up I fish the poem out of my bag and offer it to her.  
"I did, it's not much though. I liked the sparrow poem better but I didn't want to reuse a poem from before you know?" I explain. She glances at it and nods a bit, her purple eyes scanning the paper carefully.  
"Hmm.. it does feel a little different from your normal work but... it is excellent nonetheless. You do have a knack for writing it seems." She replied and I smile some.  
"Well thank you. But I actually wanted to ask you something..." I began but Yuri presented a paper to me before I could ask her to help.  
"First, could you read my poem? I put some thought into it and I'd... really like you to read it." Her face colors a little and she looks away so I nod and look at the poem.

 _Release_

 _I see the figure in the distance, a shadow surrounding him in the darkness of my dreams. He is tall, handsome, an air of elegance and gentleness to him that warms my soul._

 _I feel my heart ache and yearn for the forbidden touch every time our eyes connect; but lights shine about him and I can never reach him before being blinded._

 _I want to be free. I want to bare my soul to him, show him the naked beast that lurks within me. I want to plunge into him and bare his naked soul before my own eyes._

 _I want to carve us both up and see what happens._

 _I want him to be mine, I want to be free of the lights so he can choose me._

 _Choose me choose me choOSE ME-_

The rest of the poem is illegible; random scrawlings or the ravings of a madman I could not tell. My whole body shook and I was too scared to look up at Yuri. Her breathing was heavy now and that same gut feeling was screaming at me to run away. Despite all my feelings telling me to book it I looked up.

Beautiful, deranged violet orbs stared into my own and I took a step back in fear. Yuri walked close, a smile on her face.

"S-So, what did you think? Did you like it?" She asked. My throat was dry and I realized I was sweating bullets now as I tried desperately to say anything. She smiled and walked closer as I backed up against a desk and no longer could move.  
"You loved it so much you are speechless aren't you? Can... can you guess who I'm talking about?" She asked, my eyes trying to escape but were locked onto her face. It was like a train wreck; horrifying yet you couldn't look away.  
"I...It was someone you love?" I meekly choke out and she smiles brightly; a hand runs down my cheek and I feel my skin crawl.

"Yes... it was for someone I love. But I want to know how they feel." She whispers. I'm praying in my mind for Monika to show up right now as I look at her.  
"I... I hope they would like it heh, I mean uh... it's a v-very nice poem and all, I think N-Natsuki might like it. Say, you know actually I w-wanted to ask you about h-her-" I tried to divert things away from me answering that question but the dark look in Yuri's eyes made me freeze. For a second her face almost looked like it did when half of it glitched out.

"What does she matter? She's used to being alone anyways? It'd be better if she killed herself so that... you and I could have more time together Monty." She grinned in a twisted manner and I forced the desk behind me away and backed up to create distance.

And just like that she was back to normal. Looking at me with a concerned look Yuri walked closer.  
"Monty? What's wrong?" She asked and I pale before shaking my head and smiling halfheartedly.  
"N-Nothing. Nothing's wrong! But I uh... I realized I have to go and do some shopping! If you w-want though maybe we could continue talking about this later? I would uh.. love to hear more!" I encourage and she cocks her head before fiddling with her hair and looking dejected.  
"O-Oh... o-okay.." She murmurs. The bell rings and I realize we had been there for a while; hurrying out the door I get a quick wave to Yuri without looking back. I didn't want to at this point.

I turn the corner of the hall to escape the field of view when I almost run smack into Monika; we both skirt to a stop and her eyes are wide and fearful.  
"Monty?! Are you okay I came running as fast as I could-" She said but I just pulled her into a tight hug. She went silent and I held on as my body shook in terror.  
"I.. I've never been so scared in my life. I felt so terrified I couldn't... I couldn't do anything." I whisper and Monika's arms snake around me, hugging me back. We stay like that for a minute before she pulls away and strokes my cheek; the warmth and love in her touch helps my heart to slow down.  
"Don't worry, I'm here. I'll always be." She whispered and tilted my head into a kiss again. I just melted into it and for a brief moment let my fears fade away. But moments like that only last a second as we break apart and I sigh.

"Do you have any water? I would ask for alcohol but we are still on school grounds." I crack a smile and she opens the command prompt, quickly locating a bottle of water and spawning it for me. Taking a much-needed moment to drink I sigh before looking to her.  
"So Yuri is out. What about Sayori?" I ask her and she smiles.  
"She's in; I told her to wait at the front gate after seeing what was happening. We packed some things to help Natsuki once we get to her. I nod and my mind calms a bit as I refocus my thoughts on our friendly baker; now was the time to save her.  
"Alright then, let's go." I say and she leads me to Sayori. I give my friend a quick hug before the three of us walk down towards Natsuki's home.

"So, what's our plan?" Sayori asked and I frown; I hadn't really thought about it since I was too busy getting scared out of my mind by Yuri. However Monika thankfully speaks up.  
"Okay so I think the best way to do it is to see if her father is home; if he isn't we can try to alert her or break in through a window or back door. If he is one of us will run distraction while the other two sneak around. I figure that way we can get Natsuki out, disguise her and walk away before he even knows what happened." Monika explains and I nod; a sound plan for what we had.  
"Hmm... sounds like a good idea. But let me run distraction if he's home then; I talked to her father on the phone and posed as a class mate. Maybe I can use an excuse like bringing her homework to make him lower his guard. I'm also pretty good at getting people to talk." I smile and both girls cast me a doubtful look.

"It's dangerous though, are you sure?" Monika asks and I can see her hands ball up. Sayori looks at me with those blue eyes of hers and I smile before petting her head.  
"Yup; besides I think out of the three of us if something goes wrong I can stall him long enough for you two to get Natsuki out of there. Then I'll just book it away once you guys are home free." I smile a bit to try and reassure them but their looks only grow more concerned.  
"But that's so reckless. Couldn't their be another way?" Monika asks and I can tell she's getting upset; she doesn't want to lose me.  
"I mean... it's only a last-resort. I'm not going to do anything reckless and ever since that mugger hit me I have been carrying a collapsible baton in my bag. If worst comes to worst I have some way to fend him off too. I promise I'll play it safe." I give them both a smile. While they still have reservations I can see Monika's hands unclench and Sayori nods.

Turning down a corner I see it; Natsuki's home amid the others and a large red truck in the driveway. My anger begins to bubble as I recall the man's actions but I temper it and turn to them. "Okay, he's home; that's his car. I saw it when I walked Natsuki home the other day. I'll go up to the door while you two sneak up to the fence and go around. See if you can find a backdoor or something open and get in as I keep him busy. And don't make any noise; if he gets suspicious it'll put us all in danger." I whisper and they nod. Sayori makes a break to the fence but I hold Monika back before she follows.  
"Can you use your powers?" I ask and she closes her eyes, her hands glitching before stopping. She shakes her head.  
"No."  
"Then we still have time. Let's do this and be safe."  
"You two darling." She whispered and headed off.

Taking a deep breath I walk to the stone pathway as the words of _Invictus_ comes to mind again.

 _Out of the night that covers me_

I begin to walk forwards, every step weighed by anxiety and fear.

 _Black as the pit from pole to pole_

It feels like an eternity, a tortured stroll down death row for a convict.

 _I thank whatever gods may be_

I am trying to steady my breathing; I need to see this through correctly or else Natsuki will die.

 _For my unconquerable soul._

I clutch my fist together and take a deep breath, then another.

 _In the fell clutch of circumstance_

I reach the first step and begin to ascend. Time passes by in seconds but it stretches out for me.  
 _  
I have not winced nor cried aloud._

The fear in my heart begins to waiver and a strange calm washes over me. I have to focus.

 _Under the bludgeonings of chance_

I look over and see Monika and Sayori hiding around the corner; they give me a thumbs up to signal that they are ready.  
 _  
My head is bloody, but unbowed._

One more deep breath and I raise my hand.

 _Beyond this place of wrath and tears_

*knock knock knock*. The sound echoes softly and I hear the faint sound of a television turning off.

 _Looms but the Horror of the shade,_

Heavy footsteps begin to move, and as they do I signal to Monika and Sayori.

 _And yet the menace of the years_

They see it and quickly rush to the side of the house as the footsteps get louder.

 _Finds, and shall find me, unafraid._

My body is rigid, I need to relax. I take another few deep breaths and try to let it all out.

 _It matters not how strait the gate,_

A loud unlocking sound comes from the door and the handle turns.

 _How charged with punishments the scroll,_

The door swings open and a blast of warm air, reeking of alcohol and cigarette smoke hits my face.  
 _  
I am the master of my fate:_

A pair of bloodshot red eyes, their gaze unnaturally cruel stare down as I am face to face with Natsuki's dad.

 _I am the captain of my soul._

"Who the hell are you?" He grunts. I gulp and smile as best I can.

"Hi, I'm Monty. I'm a classmate of Natsuki's."


	18. Chapter 18: Slaying the Dragon

**Chapter 18: Slaying The Dragon**

( **Natsuki's House, Monday Afternoon/Early Evening, Sayori's PoV** )

Sayori could tell Monty was scared; heck everyone was scared right now. But that didn't stop Monty or Monika and it certainly wouldn't stop Sayori either. Their pink-haired girl and the club president both booked it to the side of the house one Monty gave the signal, hiding under the window as they heard movement. It wasn't until the door opened did they continue quietly around the side of the house, taking extra care with their steps. It didn't look like the lawn was maintained well; sticks and branches littered the place and one loud snap could signal something. Gingerly they walked over it, reaching the gate the closed the backyard off from the rest of the house. It wasn't locked so they gently pushed it open and stepped into the backyard.

Now there the two eased up just a little before they scanned the windows and back door. Monika tested it and the door wouldn't budge; obviously it would be locked. Frowning she nodded to Sayori who began to look around and check the windows. The two were very careful and stayed low as they walked around, Monika trying to fiddle with the lock as Sayori tested the bottoms of the windows to see if any would move up. She moved around to the other side of the building, out of Monika's view when she heard quick footsteps and Monika's voice.  
"Hey, I got the door unlocked!" She whispered and Sayori turned back, following her over.  
"How'd you do it?" She asked and Monika smiled.  
"I've read a book on picking locks before, I tried it and well, it worked." She mused. The door swung open gently and now they could hear the distinct sound of Natsuki's father speaking; he didn't sound too pleased but not angry either.

Looking into the opened house they saw they were at the kitchen; fairly large and pretty simple in design. Empty alcohol bottles sat on top of the counter and the trash was full as well. It looked a mess and Monika frowned a bit in disgust before turning back to Sayori.  
"Sayori... I think it's actually better if we split up. I'll play lookout and watch for Natsuki's father, and send you a text in case he starts coming up the stairs to Natsuki's room. Have your phone on vibrate or low and that you way you know to hide if he comes in." She explains but Sayori frowns in confusion.  
"But wouldn't it be better for you to go? You are sneakier than me." She states but Monika shakes her head.  
"I don't think so; I think you are just as sneaky. Plus my hair is a bit of a factor; it moves around more than I'd like it to and he could spot it. Besides, I trust you." Monika gave a sincere smile to Sayori; the pinkette still looked a bit nervous but was slowly infected by the confidence as she nodded.  
"O-Okay." Quickly taking out her phone and setting it to vibrate she entered the house, tiptoeing in to find Natsuki.

( **Monika's PoV** )

Monika smiled as her friend entered, carefully treading past the messy kitchen and into the main house. Once she disappeared from sight she stood and turned.  
"You can come out now. I know you're here." She called softly.

The sound of white noise increased and footsteps could be heard as the glitched MC came into view. Monika softly closed the back door as she smiled grimly at him.  
"Ahaha~ you know I love Monty, I really do. But I noticed that sometimes he gets so focused on one topic that he forgets about other details. He tries his best yet it's something he needs to work on. But that's why I am here too; I don't forget things like that. I knew you would be here to stop us. Although if you've been hiding here from the start you could have already gotten to Sayori, so why didn't you? After all, when you or the games presence is around I can't use my coding abilities; I couldn't teleport her away." She asked that question and the MC stood still, the only noise coming from the static on it's body. Monika smiled softly.

"Aha... I knew I wouldn't get a response from you. Well.. at least I tried. But it's ironic, how this time you want to kill the others and I want to save them." She smiled bitterly and for a moment the MC seemed to twitch before going still again.  
"But this time... I'll help to save them. I won't let my past and what I've done define who I am now." Monika gave a bright smile at the MC before getting serious, her hands falling into a defensive stance. The MC raised his own before charging, swinging a fist right for Monika. She ducked and darted to the side, kicking him in the back and beginning the fight proper.

( **Monty's PoV** )

"Natsuki's classmate?" Her father grumbled and I keep up my smile. Observing him closer now I could tell he was strong; not a bodybuilder but lots of natural muscles built up through hard work; probably his job or day to day activities. He also seemed to sway just a little and his eyes were squinting a bit at me as if having trouble seeing me. I knew from some friends that this usually meant inebriation so that was something to my advantage at least. I bow my head.  
"Yes sir, I am in Natsuki's history class. I called earlier, remember?" I pose the question. He frowns and I can almost see the gears in his head turning before he grunts.  
"Yeah, I remember. So what do you want?" He growled sharply after a moment. I smile a bit wider.

"Well sir, I brought Natsuki's homework for the day; I figured that if she is sick then the least I can do is bring that to her. That way she won't miss anything." I lie through my teeth and her father scowls more.  
"Hmph, she doesn't need it. She's very sick, too sick to move. She can have it once she's back in school." He attempts to close the door then but I put my hand against it and hold it open. Now he is irritated and turns back to me as I smile.  
"Sir, the school system is a very unforgiving place. Maybe she'll feel better earlier than expected or she'll use it as something to do while bedridden? I mean, after all she will be getting better won't she?" I pose question in an innocent manner but I see the gears turning once more. He grunts and relents, opening the door to me.  
"Come in. You can sit for a minute and get her stuff ready, then get out once you leave it on the table. Okay? And call me Mr. Hideo." He jerks a thumb at the couch and I nod, hurrying over to it as I fish through my bag.

It was a lie of course; I figured saying anything like that would buy me some time. Taking out my own blank history homework I glance around the room. It's a large sized living room with a set of stairs behind me. A hallway sits back behind the stairs and I can see the entrance to the kitchen just before the turn. The couch and a recliner make up the seats, facing towards the entrance and the television. Hideo sat in the recliner and thankfully that was in a way that fully faced away from the stairs and kitchen. Looking behind me I see another door near the kitchen, probably to the bathroom. If I had to take a guess Natsuki would either be down that hall on the first floor or somewhere on the second. It reeks of alcohol and stale food with leftovers scattered around the place too; obviously he doesn't care much for . I guess since he's been here all weekend her father has just been chowing down on food while Natsuki is...

My anger begins to boil but I keep it calm; I can't risk blowing it now. Noticing Sayori's pink hair showing slightly in the kitchen I turn to the father and point towards the entrance.  
"You know, I did want to say your car looks rather nice." I comment and he grunts before nodding.  
"I take care of it; needed it for my job. It's a good truck." He said simply but I try to press further. If I can get him talking maybe I can distract him for a moment and let Sayori slip by into the hallway.  
"What job do you have?" I ask hopefully. The father almost smiles a little and turns, heading for the window to look at his own car. In that moment I wave to Sayori and she darts down the hall, out of sight once more.  
"I had a job. They fired me." He states, something about how gentle he spoke unsettling me.  
"O-Oh, I'm sorry." I apologize, trying to keep him distracted.

"Damn bastards... they don't know what they are missing for firing me." He growled out and I stiffened a little. This was going to be harder than I thought, but just a little longer; a few more minutes at most.

( **Sayori's PoV** )

Sayori watched as Monty got Hideo to talk; he noticed her and signaled when she was clear. Hurrying down the hall to her left she began to quietly poke her head into the rooms one by one. A laundry room, a spare bedroom, and a broom closet but no Natsuki. Frowning in worry Sayori felt herself beginning to panic; what happens if she couldn't find Natsuki? And what would happen if she got caught? Her fears were gripping at her heart and mind and she was freezing up.

" _NO! Now is not the time! Right now you are Super Secret Agent Sayori! You don't freeze up; they are depending on you to find and save Natsuki!"_ Her own voice cut through the fog of doubt and Sayori began to move again, heading to the end of the hallway. Peeking out quietly she saw Monty and Natsuki's father still talking; the father was looking over at Monty by the window and there was no way for her to access the stairs. Monty however turned in her direction and she signaled him quickly; she didn't find Natsuki. Pointing to the stairs he nodded before turning back to the man and beginning to talk once more. Hopefully whatever he could say would work; she needed to get to upstairs or else the whole ordeal was for nothing.

( **Monika's PoV** )

Right hook, followed by a left jab. Her moves were not as refined as they could be but effective as Monika threw punches and kicks at the MC. He was tough; a lot of the blows he stumbled back from but he never fell down and didn't let out any noise to indicate pain. Monika knew he could be hurt though; the stabbing in his shoulder had proved that. But he was still resilient and his punches hurt a lot. She dodged and ducked back swiftly as she was faster than the MC; the athletics programmed into her character design weren't for show anymore. She smiled a little at the thought and darted away from the house, heading towards the more spacious area of the backyard.

The MC was relentless; white noise dominated her hearing as he swung heavy punch after punch. Initially she had tried to block a few but the pain from the blows had forced her to try and dodge them. For every couple of blows she managed to hit on him the glitched monster got a glancing blow or partial blow to her. Her body was aching and a feeling of pain flooded her mind. She had experienced pain firsthand when the MC grabbed her and tried to rewrite her code forcefully and that had been like her whole body was being ripped apart, so this pain while less was still very much unwelcome. The club president was really beginning to despise pain as the MC rushed forwards.

She ducked as the MC swung a right hook over her head and she sent a kick into his gut to create more distance between them. She took care to avoid getting within grapple distance, always attacking when he swung with a hand or was recovering from an attack he threw. It was in this way she was almost dancing around the MC and constantly keeping herself on her toes. Her breathing was beginning to get a bit ragged from the exertion but Monika kept on with her dance, moving in and out and keeping the MC hurting. Even if his senses of pain were dulled, enough hits and he would feel it; Monika was sure of that as another kick landed on his arm and pushed her opponent back.

( **Monty's PoV** )

"You ever see such ungrateful bastards? You give all of your time and what do they do? Toss you out like you were nothing." The softness in his tone is belied by the raw anger in it; it seems that I pressed a button when trying to talk about his job. He had grabbed a bottle of whiskey nearby and began to drink more as my senses went on high alert. I discreetly looked over to the side and noticed Sayori's head poking out; a quick signalling showed that she found nothing. Dammit that meant Natsuki's room was upstairs and that meant I needed to get Hideo to look away for a minute. I nod to her before turning back to Natsuki's captor/father and smiling.

"Well I mean... there are always other jobs that could use your expertise yes? If they uh, they got rid of you I am sure they are missing out sir." I answer and the father grunts.  
"Damn right. They think they know what's best but they just lost their god damn best worker." He growled and took another swig. Grimacing a bit I look over and point to the door I noticed earlier.  
"Sir, is that a bathroom? Can I use it real quick?" I ask and he grunts before nodding.  
"Yeah, but after that put the homework on the table and get out." He growls and seems pretty much done talking. He points to the door I figured was the bathroom and I head in closing the door behind me. Looking at the room it's fairly clean compared to the rest of the house; the trash bin is full of junk but otherwise it seems fine. And thankfully there is plenty of toilet paper; I grab a whole roll and force as much of it into the toilet as I can without it being noticeable. Flushing the thing repeatedly I smile as it stops up and clogs. I wash my hands quickly and dry them off before exiting.  
"Uh, sir, I think your toilets stopped up." I say and he looks up before growling, moving into the bathroom.  
"Shit." He curses and I hear him shuffling around to grab some items. Quickly I turn toward Sayori and wave her by; she bolts quietly to me and the stairs.

"Be careful." I whisper and she smiles timidly before scurrying up and out of sight just as the toilet flushes. As I return to my bag my brain scrambles to figure out my next ploy; so far I just had the homework excuse and that carried me only so far. Plus her father didn't seem like one to talk so annoying him would only backfire if I tried to find another subject. However before I can figure out a backup plan I hear footsteps behind me and they stop as her father reaches me. I turn and smile at him to keep up the ruse.  
"Alright, there is all of her homework. I apologize about the toilet." I bow my head and he grunts.  
"Yeah, now get the hell out. I've got shit to do." He scowled and I nod before turning and heading for the door.

My walk stops though when I notice something on the floor.

A streak of red, a stain on the carpet. It wasn't too large but it was there as my body froze. Turning I look at the carpet heading towards the stairs; there is another stain. My fist clenches and I'm seeing red.

"Sir... is this dried blood?" My tone of voice has changed and I can tell he notices it; from the corner of my eyes his body posture changes and he stiffens.  
"... Don't know what you are talking about. Get the hell out of my home." He grunts again, his voice soft but now I can distinctly hear the menace in his tone. I turn and look at him and all the anger I've felt this past week rears it's ugly head.  
"... I noticed that her legs were bruised; same with her arms. That's your doing, isn't it?"

I didn't even register that he moved; he was surprisingly quick. A fist slammed into my gut and I coughed with my eyes bulging and the air knocked out of my lungs. My body tried to recuperate as I coughed and wheezed, doubled over in front of him. However I didn't look up, instead kneeling against my bag and concealing the pockets with my frame.  
"Boy... I'm telling you to back the hell off. Get out of here." Hideo growled, all politeness gone and the cruelty on full display. As I get up slowly I lock my eyes with his; his red orbs burn with fury and anger as they fixated on me.

My anger overrides logical thought and as I stand up fully I swing the collapsible baton straight for his head; he was caught off guard so he took it but I wasn't close enough to impact him fully. He curses in pain and grabs my arm, twisting it and making me yell out as I drop my baton. He throws me against the door and growls.  
"Now you're dead kid."

( **Natsuki's PoV** )

Tired red eyes stared dully at the ceiling and tears rolled down her cheeks. Natsuki laid on her bed and stared silently up as she just tried to will all these bad things away. Her body was bruised and beaten up; marks covered her all over with some even in the distinct shape of fists and hands. She couldn't hide it even if she tried. She was hungry too; hadn't eaten in a few days since her father came back. All she remembered was pain and fear for this hellish weekend. She just wanted it to be over. She just wanted to die..

The door opened and instinctively she pulled her body into a ball, trembling on the bed as she awaited for her fathers looming shadow to come to the bed. But instead a voice spoke.

"Natsuki?" A voice, very familiar and full of warmth and concern spoke and she uncurled to turn to it. Her eyes grew large as Sayori stood in her room, her blue eyes reflecting fear and worry.  
"S-Sayori? What are you doing here? Wait, where is my father?" She asked and Sayori smiled.  
"Monty's distracting him downstairs. We came to save you." She replied and walked forwards as Natsuki scrambled back. Her mind was racing now; why was Sayori here? What did she mean save? What about her father? He'd kill them - not just her but *them*- now too.  
"We...?" She asked and Sayori nodded.  
"Yup, Monika is here too. But god... did he do a-all of this to you?" Sayori's voice grew fainter as she got close and saw the damage; her face paled and tears threatened to fall. Natsuki looked away.

"D-Don't. Just l-leave. He'll kill you guys if he finds you." She insisted but Sayori shook her head.  
"No. I'm not leaving you like this. You are my friend Natsuki." She urged back. The pinkette looked to her friend with more and more panic.  
"No! Leave! Before he comes back! You don't know what he will do to you! How he'll hurt you! I... I don't w-want that! I d-don't want to see that!" Natsuki continued to resist, scrambling into the corner as Sayori continued to draw closer. She covered her eyes as tears threatened to fall, her strong facade broken away now.

She couldn't do it; she couldn't see her friends hurt or worse by her father. She had always tried to deal with these things on her own because she didn't want to see the only people she cared about hurt. She was supposed to be strong, she was supposed to be able to get through this on her own-

A hand fell on Natsuki's shoulder and she froze up before looking up. Sayori's blue eyes looked at her with worry and determination as she gave the smaller girl a smile.  
"Natsuki... i-it's hard to handle this stuff on your own. I know that better than some. But we came here to help you, a-and if we turned a blind eye to someone who needs help what kind of friends would we be? We are your friends, and whenever you need a shoulder to lean on we are here to help. And this time we will get you out of here and save you. So trust in us, okay?" Sayori finished her reply with a warm smile. Natsuki was stunned, her eyes locked onto Sayori for a long minute.

Tears began to flow and she sniffled before nodding.  
"O-Okay...I t-trust you dummies.." She asked and Sayori nodded back, her own tears flowing.  
"Okay. First we have to patch you up so let Nurse Sayori handle it." She gave a bright grin, easing the tension as Natsuki let out a muffled, sniffling giggle. However she looked concerned as Sayori began to bandage her up.  
"B-But how will we get out? I am sure my dad will notice that I'll go missing." Sayori frowned a bit and looked up.  
"Well, Monty is supposed to run distraction and I'm sure he and Monika will figure something out. We just need to get you away from him and then we can call the police. In the meantime let's just make sure you are okay." She smiled and the cotton candy pinkette nodded, sitting still as Sayori proceeded to treat her bruises.

It felt nice to be cared for by a friend. Even though the tears fell down Natsuki smiled, and somewhere in her mind she felt like things would be okay.

( **Monika's PoV** )

Her breathing was getting heavier and she was sweating lightly as Monika dodged another blow from the MC, backpedaling to put distance between them. The fight had been going on for a few minutes now and her blows were consistently landing; the MC began to block some but others got by his defenses and sent him back. Through the white noise Monika also heard raises in pitch as if the MC was grunting in pain. However, even with her speed and knowledge helping her there was still one very large problem.

The MC *wouldn't go down*.

He didn't seem affected by stamina or even the pain much; he kept swinging with the same intensity and force as he did at the start of their fight. And while his stamina seemed endless Monika's was much more finite; the signs were painfully clear to her as she landed a kick to his ribs and backed off. The adrenaline was running in her but how long would it last? Could she force the glitched monster away in that time? Could the others save Natsuki in time with that? These questions were pressuring Monika as she took a glancing blow to the ribs and hissed in pain. She didn't expect a sudden follow-up from the MC though and barely moved to avoid the brunt of his fist colliding with her face. Her body screamed in pain from it and she backed up, clutching her cheek as her green pools stared at the MC. For once her composure was gone and the raw anger was clear in her eyes.

"Aha... that wasn't very nice MC. I guess it just shows that I need to hurry up here and return to Monty and the others." Monika looks at the glitched entity with new energy and takes an aggressive stance. Moving forward now she played on the offensive, her kicks and punches landing and forcing the MC back. The body language of the MC showed surprise and as Monika landed a punch on his shoulder the white noise spiked as if in pain. She smiled a little. Her reinvigorated spirit pressured the MC and with another kick she backed him against a tree. As she swung for a punch to the gut however he moved aside and backed away, the glitches changing into images of eyes that watched her. Monika turned and smiled.

"That's the first time you've backed away from me like that; sure you've blocked but never dodged. Does this mean you are afraid of getting hurt now?" She asked. Predictably the MC said nothing but it's fists raised up in a boxer-style stance.  
" _Seems like he's done playing around too._ " Monika noted seriously and her smile changed into a pursed lip frown. Now the MC charged and their dance of blows and dodges resumed.

( **Monty's PoV** )

I had been right in my assumption that Hideo was *strong*. As soon as he had said that I was dead he began to assault me; a number of heavy-handed punches sent me sprawling to the ground. One knocked me into the table and a vase fell over, shattering into pieces. As I tried to focus my vision and get up I saw his boot come crashing down towards my head so I rolled out of the way. This wasn't good; not good at all. His punches hurt like hell; probably worse than the MC's during our fight in the alley. I could feel my survival instincts screaming to run away too; they kept repeating the same thing over and over.

If I fought this I could die.

That real possibility was bearing down on me and for a fraction of a second as I stared into my enemies cruel red eyes I thought about booking it. The coward in me wanted to run and save my hide; there was no chance in hell I would come out of this the victor. But by that same token I wasn't fighting for myself and I wasn't fighting for my own life. I was fighting for Natsuki and her life. I was fighting for Sayori's, for Yuri's, for Monika. And like hell I'd let this prick hurt any of them.

Something warm and metallic is filling my mouth and I spit it out; a glob of blood hits the carpet. I grit my teeth and glare at my enemy.  
"I hate bullies. I hate people like you; you think you can just get away with beating up your own daughter? People like you should ROT IN HELL" I yell out in anger. Hideo glowers and pulls a fist back; this time I'm ready. As he throws it I duck under him and ram him with my shoulder. His feet skid back as I try to force him off balance. However even while he was swaying a little he resists it more than I thought and a knee to my gut knocks the wind out of me. I wheeze and gasp as he grabs me and with his strength lifts me up; now that I'm fully off the ground I instinctively panic as he throws me and I smash hard against the coffee table in the living room. For a second I almost black out but the pain brings me back in. Gasping and wheezing I slowly roll off the coffee table and thud onto the floor, hissing as my hand gets cut on the vase pieces.

"You should have kept your damned mouth shut; you would have survived if ya did." I hear him growl out. Looking up I see Natsuki's abuser looming over me as a hand reaches down. He grabs my shirt and on instinct my hand scoops something up as he lifts me. His other arm cocks back and he grins remorselessly; he is a genuine monster. I see nothing in his eyes to show humanity, nothing to show compassion; he's just a beast who inflicts pain on everyone around him. I snarl and bring my arm up before bringing it back down.

He thought i was trying to resist and struggle in his grip but he hadn't noticed I had picked up a large shard of the vase. It dug into my hand, cutting it as I drove it down into my opponent's arm but it did the trick; I felt it dig in deep. His eyes bulged and he howled in pain, dropping me and cursing up a storm.  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed, tearing out the vase piece and throwing it aside. But at this point I had cocked my fist back and with all the force this body could muster I threw it; impacting his jaw hard. I felt something give way slightly and by the pained expression on his face I could tell that hurt. The force of the punch sent him sprawling back and he hit the floor with a loud thud. He's down but not out of commission as my opponent groans in muffled pain and anger, slowly beginning to get up. I ready myself for another bout-

"MONTY!?" A voice screams, a mixture of panic and fear in their tone. I turn slowly and I see Natsuki and Sayori standing on the stairs. Sayori's hand is clasped over her mouth, her eyes wide and Natsuki...

Jesus. The look in her eyes... she must see me as a monster. My heart lurches but my brain pushes it aside for now.

"Sayori, take Natsuki and get out of here! Call the police!" I yell as I feel a punch send me back. Hideo was back on his feet, his eyes bloodshot as he roars.  
"YOU TRYING TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY KID!? I DIDN'T GIVE HER PERMISSION TO LEAVE! NATSUKI DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME!" He screams out. Hideo's voice resonates rage; words are beyond him now. Natsuki freezes up in pure terror. I recovered fast though and as he walked towards the two on the stairs I rush and grab him. I exert all my strength and while he keeps struggling and walking forwards I pull his attention to me as he tries to shake me off.

"SAYORI! GET HER OUT NOW!"

( **Sayori's PoV** )

Sayori had finished bandaging up Natsuki's wounds after a few minutes. There had been a number of them with the intensity of some making the coral-haired girl worry for her friends health but nothing serious or in need of a professional doctor. Once she was patched up they set to work; Natsuki had a spare bag in her room which the two began to fill with clothes. Sayori had explained that they would be going to her house and Natsuki was more than welcome to stay with her; she'd only need to pack for a few days though since as soon as they were out of the house they would call the police and finally bring her father to justice. She also told the cotton candy girl about the back-up plans and such they had in place, such as Monika being the lookout and Monty being a last defense in case of her father finding out. While the last part made Natsuki worry, the tinges of guilt pulling at her mind the hope that had sparked from her friends coming here was growing with every passing moment. For the first time in what felt like an eternity she could see a light, a way out of this hell.

"So, is that everything?" Sayori asked with a smile as Natsuki nodded.  
"Yup, some clothes for myself and some personal stuff. I can grab a toothbrush and other stuff later; I think they sell them for cheap at stores." Natsuki reaffirmed, mumbling to herself in thought almost as her friend nodded.  
"Yup, and I'm sure Monty would help if we needed some stuff; he's trusty like that." Sayori grinned and Natsuki rolled her eyes.  
"Do you see him as a friend or a piggy bank?" She mused and Sayori blushed before chuckling.  
"A friend... with a lot of money ehe." She joked and once more it helped to lighten the whole situation a little. It wouldn't help if either were too anxious; mistakes can lead to dire consequences here.

A loud crash stops their smiling and both look at one another before rushing to the door. Sayori steps out first and when the coast is clear the make their way to the stairs and look down. What they see is Monty and Natsuki's father engaged in a brawl as Monty is picked up by her father. Their eyes widen when he stabs her father in the arm and sends a clean punch, but what surprises them most is his expression.

The gentle, kind expression Monty wears is gone; his face is twisted by his anger as he prepares for another fight. They can see bruises forming on his body and his lip is bloody; he looks like he took a beating. And for Natsuki all of that comes crashing down on her so hard she screams out his name. Her body is numb with the guilt and voices in her head blaming her for this. Monty turns in in surprise his expression turns to normal, but as he warns them to get out and call the police her father comes in and punches him in the gut.

Natsuki couldn't move; her body wouldn't allow it as her father screamed at her. The pinkette was crying and Sayori was rigid next to her; however before the vile monster could reach her Monty pinned his arms and held him back before screaming.

"SAYORI! GET HER OUT NOW!"

This broke the stunned trance that held the two and Sayori bolted with Natsuki; she ran to the door and opened it, taking Natsuki out quickly. They could hear her fathers roar of anger and a thud as he hits Monty again, but another thud and Monty's own scream of anger came right back. Sayori escorted Natsuki into the alley before stopping and turning to her.  
"I have to go back and help. Here, my phone. Call the police and get them here." She instructs acting more mature than normal. Natsuki blinks and pales.  
"W-What?! But he'll kill you too! A-and didn't you tell me Monty would be able to get away!" She stammered but the look Sayori gave her said otherwise.  
"I don't... I don't think Monty can do it alone. Monika and I will help him. We can get away if it's all of us and by you calling the police we can finally stop him. So go; we'll handle it." She smiled brightly at Natsuki before bolting back towards the fray. Natsuki's red orbs widened and she darted to the corner.  
"W-WAIT!"

( **Monika's PoV** )

A nice right hook caught a part of Monika's face and knocked her balance off. She could taste blood and grimaced but returned fire with a solid kick to his ribs. It seemed that the ribs and his right shoulder were good places to hit the MC; Monika wondered if that was because of his previous fights with them. Monty had stabbed that shoulder with the knife the first time so she wondered if his ribs had been damaged by Monty in their alley brawl. She didn't have much time to muse about it though as she kept moving and darting around her opponents attacks. They seemed to be getting sluggish now and she found herself dodging them easier. Maybe he was finally running out of steam?

She moved out of the way of a punch once more, but this time didn't see the MC sweep for her legs the his right foot. He caught her and Monika went horizontal in surprise, falling over onto the ground. Before she could get up the MC was there, pinning her arms with his knees painfully and making her cry out. His hands grabbed her head and the glitches encased her.

From there the unending pain ensued. Her body, her mind, her very *soul*was being pried at; the glitches and code forcing itself into her very being. She could feel the prying hands of the MC trying to rewrite her, trying to change her back. So that it would be only her, Just Monika Just Monika Just-

"NO!" Monika screamed in defiance and thrashed through the pain; try as she might though she couldn't break free from the MC's hold. She resisted his influence with every ounce of her being; she would NOT make the same mistakes she did before! She would not hurt her friends and lover! She would NOT-

"MONIKAAA!" A voice cut through the air and Monika's eyes widened as she turned her head towards the sound. Sayori. If she came here now the MC would corrupt her. Turning her eyes darted up to the MC to see what he was doing and-

He had pulled away. The glitches withdrew and he got off of Monika, backing away as if... as if he was *afraid*. The glitches around where his head would be wavered and for a second Monika saw it; his head was being pixelated in slowly. Where it used to be a stump the bottom jaw and one side of the head was formed but no eyes and other details yet. It was horrific to see but as quick as it had happened did it stop and the MC ran off, leaving the stupefied Monika laying on the ground and watching as he turned the corner of the house and disappeared with the white noise ceasing. Getting up quickly she brushed herself off and checked to see if she had her abilities; a quick heal command fixed her up to look right as rain. Testing it further she tried to manipulate Natsuki's father; denied. Her lips drew into a frown before Sayori called once more.

"MONIKA!" She yelled, coming around the other side of the house. Her eyes were panicked and her breathing fast; she booked it as fast as she could.  
"What happened? Where's Natsuki?" Monika asked and the coral-haired girl shook her head.  
"She's okay, she's calling the police but Monty is in a fight with Natsuki's dad and he's hurt badly!" She exclaimed and Monika's eyes widened. Before Sayori could say another word the club president rushed through the door and into the house.

( **Monty's PoV** )

Sayori had gotten Natsuki out while her father thrashed in my grip; it didn't take too long before he broke away and turned fully to face me. I raised my arms as he roared out his rage and threw a punch at me. Even while blocking it didn't help and the force sent me sprawling on my ass. He turned to try and give chase but I got up and screamed out as a battle cry, throwing a kick into the back of his knees. He crumpled in pain before glaring at me as I took a stance. He was focused on me and not those two; good. But the option to run away was no longer valid either.

And where was Monika in this? She must have heard the noise by now unless.. unless the MC was here. My eyes widened as I realized; I had forgotten about our glitchy foe. She must have sent Sayori inside so she could take care of the MC herself. Uncertain about her fate and condition I turn to look but from the corner of my eyes I notice Hideo charging; I dodge the abuser barely and glare at him. His own eyes are bloodshot and filled with such a deranged anger that he seems more like a beast now than man.  
"You bastard, I'm going to break your goddamned neck." He snarled. I spit a bit more blood out of my mouth and glare.  
"Try it. I'm done with you; you are NEVER going to hurt them again." Once more I defy him verbally and he runs at me in pure anger.

From what I have experienced his punches hurt, even while blocking them or trying to mitigate the pain. And running headfirst into him will only make things worse for me as he is stronger and has more endurance than I do. So the only option left for me was to try and dodge. My hands up in a defensive posture I began to focus exclusively on dodging as I darted under one arm and moved away from an incoming knee. It was a lot more difficult than I thought however since I was in a rather enclosed space; the couch and chairs provided barriers which prohibited movement and gave him time to close the gaps I created between us. However as I continued to dodge his strikes I began to notice that they were strong but slow; I could dodge them easier now. He didn't seem winded though but now that I was concentrating I began to see the mistakes in my fighting and his as well. As he went in for another heavy-handed swing I ducked but this time I shot a fist for the solar plexus; his eyes bulged and I hurt him hard as he backed away.

As he coughs and glares at me I give a scowl before taking the stance again. Hideo merely growls, standing up and moves in to close the distance. As I moved back though he broke into a sprint and tackled me down to the floor, pinning me as he raised a fist. My eyes widened as he grinned viciously.  
"Now you're gonna get what's coming to you, punk!" He gloated in victory before the fist slammed into my face and I saw double. He repeated the punches to my head; they weren't nearly as hard as his other punches and my confusion gave way to realization that he was simply toying with me. Even though they were lighter though I felt my head scream in pain and my body threatening to black out. My lips were cut up and bleeding and so was my right cheek as he raised another fist back. Struggling against him weakly my body wasn't responding to my commands and as I stared up all I felt was failure.

"MONTY!"

( **Monika's PoV** )

Monika had barged into the kitchen, Sayori following quickly in tow. The pair rushed right into the living room when they saw it; Monty pinned and getting pummeled by Natsuki's monster of a father. His face was bloody and beaten as the father cocked another fist back. And in that span of second's Monika's heart lurched, her composure snapped.

"MONTY!" She screamed, her voice cutting through the air and drawing the attention of the two.

Sayori had paled considerably and was shaken by the event; she just looked at the scene in horror. She wasn't used to this violence and the reality of the situation. Monika however was only concerned about one thing; Monty. She rushed forwards without thinking and slammed her foot against her enemies head; Hideo grunted in pain as he was pushed by the surprising force of the kick. He cursed but it gave enough time for Monty to slip out of his grasp, barely managing to get up. Now Sayori kicked into gear and ran to Monty's side and helped him up. He smiled and nodded to her before looking to Monika and grimacing.  
"I had to distract him and it got out of hand. Sorry. He's strong though." He told her while Monika gave him a small glare.  
"Apologize to me after we are done with him. You owe me a serious apology." She told him and she could swear Monty paled but smiled a little.

"You three.. getting in my way... taking my daughter from me..." Hideo's voice broke their moment as they looked at the muttering man. As he stood tall it felt like something had changed about him but Monika couldn't tell what. Glancing over to Sayori Monty smiles and stands on his own two feet but Monika shoots him a frown.  
"If you are that injured you need to pull back. I don't know if we can fight him." She expressed with concern but Monty shook his head.  
"No, I'm stubborn but I need to keep helping. Besides... I don't think the bastard would let any of us walk out of here now." He said and Monika hated to admit it but he was right. As much as she wanted to keep Monty out of any more fighting the way Hideo looked at them told her otherwise as she took a stance.

( **Monty's PoV** )

Monika had saved me and Sayori had helped me as we witnessed Hideo's sudden mood shift. If I could bet I'd say it was the game's coding; things were getting serious. No more running away and no more distractions were going to be tolerated and as Monika took a stance I followed suit, glancing at Sayori.  
"Hey, do you know anything about fighting?" I ask and she shakes her head quickly.  
"I-I don't like violence much." Sayori admitted and I smile at the coral-haired girl a bit.  
"Okay, if you want to stay back you can-" I began but she shook her head and gave me a look that silenced me. Even though she was scared she was here with us to the end.

Brave girl.

I glance over and point to the hallway.  
"See if you can find a weapon, a broom or something to fight with. If you don't have a lot of experience something with a longer reach could help." I tell her quietly. Sayori nods and darts to the hall as Monika and I stare down Hideo. Natsuki's abuser stares at us coldly for a moment, eerily silent compared to the snarling man we were fighting earlier.

And as if a switch was flipped he charged; the speed caught both Monika and I unawares and we hastily back out of the way as he starts swinging away. Hideo attacks like a man possessed and that fury grows as he roars and screams profanities.  
"I'LL KILL YOU ALL! NO ONE GETS IN MY FUCKING WAY!" He hollered and turned to Monika. He threw a solid punch at her which she dodged but he kept advancing quickly and closed any distance Monika made. I charged him and slammed him in the back but he didn't budge; instead he turned around and with a swift punch to my gut sent me tumbling back. Monika's eyes darted to me but that was a mistake as he took the chance and rammed her in the gut with his shoulder, knocking the air out of my beloved club president's lungs out of her and smashing her against the wall. A potrait framed fell down as he growled and I struggled to stand.

"D-Don't you dare hurt her-" I wheezed out and desperately forced my body to try and stand. But he didn't care as he punched and kicked the pinned Monika. A smack came down on his neck and he grunted though as Sayori had come back with a broom handle and held it shakily in front of her. Monika fell to the ground wheezing as Hideo now turned on Sayori; he grabbed the broom and ripped it out of Sayori's hands before smacking her head with it hard. She stumbled back in pain and let out a small cry, her cheek cut from the blow.

COME ON ME, COME ON AND GET UP! I tried to force myself to move but nothing... I was helpless to watch as he approached Sayori. His menacing shadow loomed over her and she began to cry as-

"PAPA!"

All four eyes turned to the voice; standing in the doorway was Natsuki.

( **Natsuki's PoV** )

After Sayori had left Natsuki had been stunned; her eyes darted between the house and the phone. Her friends were in there, fighting and struggling against Papa. They were giving it their all against him and she didn't know what to do. How could they? He would kill them-

" _But we came here to help you, a-and if we turned a blind eye to someone who needs help what kind of friends would we be?_ "

Sayori's words echoed in her mind and the pinkette froze, before her hand tightened. She raised the phone and dialed in 911.

It took a few minutes to finish the call with the police saying they were on their way. However the uneasiness in her had grown and whispers began to fill her mind.

" _They are okay in there, right? They've got to be. But they are taking a while... i-it is Papa. He is... he's gonna psycho. I need to help them. I have to._ " Those whispers filled Natsuki's head before she couldn't take it anymore. With a scowl and a trembling walk she marched up to the house and opened the door again.

And what she saw was Monty and Monika on the ground wheezing with Sayori being backed into a corner by Hideo. Her blood ran cold, but not in horror; in anger. Her face twisted into the angriest expression as she let her voice be heard.

"PAPA!" She called and drew all of their attention. Hideo saw his daughter and left Sayori a trembling mess as he turned to face her. His figure, his expression, his eyes... everything screamed danger but Natsuki did not care. She was here to save her friends. Even so the traumas she'd endured were hitting hard and her voice came out uneven and shaky.

"I-I called the police, Papa! N-No more! It's over, this is the end! Just give up b-before the cops show up!" She demanded. The scared pinkette saw his expression harden before he growled.  
"And what of it? You think I can't dodge the police?" He asked and Natsuki faltered. Hideo advanced another step and a hand reached out but Natsuki darted under it and into the house. Hideo took the chance to close the door again as he turned to Natsuki.  
"Y-You can't! It's a-already been a few minutes a-and there is no way for you t-to go! P-Papa just give up a-and stop hurting my f-friends!" She yelled, letting out her anger. Hideo seemed to stop for a moment and watch her, his red orbs narrowed.

"Are you talking back to me Natsuki?" His voice was low and threatening and the small girl paled. However her eyes never looked away.  
"Yes. I-It's over Papa." She restated. Hideo growled out and began to stalk forwards towards her; Monika was up by this point and rushed to her side but Hideo sent a swift kick to her leg and toppled her over. Natsuki was backing up now as he continued moving towards her; Sayori moved too but just as easily she was tossed aside like nothing by the horrible man.

"You've never talked back to me before; it's the poison these people keep spouting isn't it? You think you can get away from me can't you?" He growled and he closed the distance on Natsuki, pushing her to the floor and pinning her. Terror and panic flooded her and she tried to scream but his hand clamped around her neck in a vice grip, cutting off the air supply and oxygen. His eyes were mad; he had completely lost it as he growled.  
"I'm going to teach you WHY YOU NEVER QUESTION YOUR FATHER!"

His hand began to squeeze tighter; the air was steadily being cut off and her lungs began to hurt and ache for oxygen. Natsuki writhed and moved, trying to do anything to get her out of his grasp. Her eyes were wide and tears spilled down her cheeks as the pressure got tighter and tighter...

( **Monty's PoV** )

I had watched Natsuki come in with horror; memories of her bad ending replayed in my head. I watched as she defied her father who's gaze fully rested on her now. He stalked towards and threatened her, and all I could do was watch helplessly as he loomed over her. I tried desperately to make myself stand; my hands twitched and a numbness in them started to dissipate. I watched as he hit Monika and Sayori away; my anger bubbled even more.

And then he pinned Natsuki to the ground and began to choke her.

My anger had been high before, but there was still a point further beyond which I was reaching. I growled lowly and with all the strength and energy left in me I forced myself up. I stood slowly and noticed the whiskey bottle he had been drinking from earlier. I grabbed it and without thinking I ran up behind her father. Pulling my arm back and holding the whiskey bottle tight, I swung it with more force than I thought I had into his head.

*SMASH*

Glass shards flew everywhere as the bottle exploded against his head, lacerating the side of Hideo's face. Even if he was tough anyone here can feel pain; he began to howl in pain and fell off of Natsuki while clutching the side of his face.  
"SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed and moved to get up but I was faster. Grabbing a large shard of glass from the bottle I lunged, stabbing through his hand with the force behind my strike. His eyes widened and he screamed out again, clutching his hand now.

He wasn't paying attention to the fist I sent until it hit him right in the face. I felt an oh so satisfying crunch as I broke his nose and his head got thrown back. I didn't give him a single chance to recover as I leapt on him and pinned him before proceeding to beat his face in.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

"DON'T! YOU! DARE! DON'T! YOU! DARE!" I roared out with every punch. I saw Natsuki's huddled form in my mind's eye, I saw the glitched MC, I saw Monika hurt-

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

Every inch of pain he had dealt every moment of agony he inflicted-

*THUD* *THUD* *THUD*

Every time this horrible man brought Natsuki to tears-

"Monty-"

*THUD* *SMACK* *THUD*

He needed to suffer, he needed to god damn SUFFER-

"Monty!"

I WILL KILL THIS BASTARD FOR EVERYTHING HE'S DONE-

"MONTY!"

A hand caught my fist and I whirl on the person, my eyes red and my anger in full view-

Monika. Her eyes were wide and she looked... terrified.

"Monty... t-that's enough. He's done." She whispered.

It takes a minute, but through the red I turn and look; Hideo's face is bruised, cut up and beaten into a pulp. He's wheezing and I can see he's struggling to stay conscious. One eye watches me; the other is too bruised to even open. He's afraid of me. Slowly I look back at Monika and notice Sayori; tears are running down her face and her hands are covering her mouth again. Turning the other way I see Natsuki.

Natsuki... she's petrified. Her mouth is agape in silent horror and tears are running down her face. Her eyes...

They look at me the same way she looked at her father. Fear.

All at once my anger recedes and a hollow, bitter feeling is left. I get up slowly from my position. Monika tries to offer me a hand but I brush it aside. I look down at Hideo coldly.

"... You will never come near me or the girls again. Understood?" I say and he wheezes but moves his head slowly to say he understood. The tension in my muscles relaxes and my vision gets blurry; I stagger only to be caught by Monika's embrace. I hold onto her but don't look her in the eye.

I don't deserve to anymore.

As if on cue, I hear the sirens of the police cars and I sigh.

It's finally over.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey All, CrimsonA377 (or just Crimson is fine) here. Woo this is a long chapter; sorry it took so long but I wanted to try and conclude this climax in one go instead of baiting people for the next chapter. Besides, I feel like writing this long of a chapter challenged my skills in more ways than one and I'm thankful for it, even if it might not be as good as I think. I digress though.**

 **I do want to say this is probably one of the darkest chapters I wrote so far, and as you may be able to guess this is the climax of the Natsuki Arc. We have 2 more chapters to go though before we move into the next arc, that being said I figure I'd suggest this now.**

 **Like before, once the arc ends I will have another round of Q+A's. Once more you can't ask any spoiler-heavy questions but I'll do my best to answer any and all questions you do have. I'll answer these questions at the end of the Natsuki Arc (Chapter 20 if my schedule is correct). But I do hope you comment and enjoy, and please have a wonderful day.**

 **-CrimsonA377**


	19. Chapter 19: Aftermath

**Chapter 19: Aftermath**

( **MC/Monty's House, Tuesday Morning** )

When the police arrived it was like a blur; everything happened so fast. They burst in and like that I find myself with my hands above my head. They escort the three girls and myself into police cars while medic teams arrive in response and take Hideo away to a hospital; thankfully his hands are cuffed to the stretcher, probably because Natsuki told them that he was the true villain here. After we arrive at the station a few medics come over and check all of our injuries and patch us up; with heavy bruises on my arms and body and lacerations on my hands and face I'm the one in the worst condition. Thankfully the other three weren't hurt as badly; Natsuki has bruising on her neck but it wasn't permanently damaging, and Monika and Sayori both got away with light cuts and bruises. The doctors did find the other bruises caused by her father though and as such they informed us an investigation was launched.

That night was the longest one I've had in a long time. Each one of us were interviewed separately by the police, asking us about what we knew. I told them the honest truth; how we had found an increasing number of bruises and damage to Natsuki and went to save her discretely. However things went south and Natsuki's father attacked us, resulting in the incident. I answered every question they asked and judging by their reactions it matched with the other girls. Apparently Natsuki did confess to being underfed and abused as well and from what I heard Monika was able to make a compelling argument against Hideo as well. I smiled when I heard that from Sayori; Monika was definitely a genius. I'd hate to be her enemy.

As for Natsuki's father Hideo, he didn't come off so lucky. First off was his hand; it needed immediate surgery and stitches following the removal of the glass I had jammed through it. Second was his face; his nose was broken and the bruises and lacerations were alarming but not deep or life-threatening. He had passed out on the ride over apparently too but he'd make it. Which was good for me since the police had come to me claiming that I might be under arrest myself. The hollow feeling inside of me only grew until Monika came to the rescue along with the other girls; they pleaded that I had acted out only because Natsuki's life was in danger and I was in the heat of the moment. Sayori herself confirmed this while Natsuki...

Natsuki remained silent and refused to look at me. Every time our eyes would meet she would immediately turn away as if afraid of my very presence. It was disheartening to say the least.

That being said, due to the nature of the investigation they formally called all four of us off from school for the rest of the week to rest and recover; we informed Yuri via text as well to let her know that the Literature Club wouldn't go on either. We were also all provided a hearty meal and genuine care from the police as we ate and enjoyed the quiet of it all. Or rather tried to; I was in no mood to relax. Right now I just felt like crap.

An issue did arise when Natsuki's living arrangements were brought into question; where would she stay now that her only close family was going to be locked away? It was here where Monika shone brightest; she brought in a bunch of legal documents and paperwork seemingly out of nowhere which wasn't inaccurate. She then persuaded the police to allow Natsuki temporary refuge in Sayori's home until the end of the school year where a more proper living arrangement would be made. The issue of money came up too but as if by a miracle - or coding rather - Natsuki was revealed to have a small inheritance tucked away for when she turned 18. Her father never gave it to her though, the police assumed it was negligence but I knew better. Thank god for Monika, a true angel.

A radiant angel that now blinded me and I couldn't look at anymore.

It was finally midnight when we all got dropped off at our homes; when I got out at my door I thanked the officers before heading into my house. When I entered the house a hand immediately shot out and grabbed my shirt, pulling me in. I wasn't even surprised by Monika's attitude, just following the pull. Her hands moved from my shirt to my cheeks and I found myself staring into her unreadable emerald eyes. I tried to look away but every time she drew my gaze back to her. After a few futile attempts I sigh and look at her.

"Monika I'm tired. I really don't want to do this right now." I stated simply and her eyes narrowed.  
"Monty... speak to me. Talk to me." Her voice cut through the air like a knife and I flinched a little. Her voice was wavering; another reason I didn't deserve to look at her. However I was unable to turn away and hide my guilt as her gaze bored into mine.  
"... I.. I don't know what to say." I manage to mutter and her grip on me tightens, her eyes glistening.

"Just talk to me!" She snaps and I jump a little in surprise. Her fingers grasp at me like I would disappear completely... just like the first night we slept together.  
"Monty... I-I love you. You know that; I know you do. B-But I feel like you aren't letting me in! I want to help, I w-want to be there but I need you to... talk to me. I need you to trust me. Don't... don't you trust me, darling?" She asked in a shaky voice; now I could clearly see the tears fall as her head bowed down and she silently cried against my chest; my heart lurched at the sight of it. My breathing hitched and for a second I just stared helplessly.

"... I-I do trust you. I always do love. B-But... I don't trust *myself* is the issue." I murmur and immediately her eyes snap to mine.  
"I... I.. I don't w-want to talk about this. Not tonight. I.. I'm not in the right mindset. I wouldn't- no I couldn't respond calmly." My voice is soft and small, and for a second I see Monika look at me before she turns away, eyes downcast and expression neutral once more. Slowly, hesitantly her hands draw away from me and I suddenly feel very cold and alone from the gesture.

"I... see. Ah... I think maybe I should go then. G-Goodnight Monty." Her body shakes as those words leaves her lips and my heart tears in two. But before I can say anything else she heads out the door and disappears, leaving the weight of the silence to bear down on me. I sigh and close the door before heading into my room.

I end up not sleeping as my mind was too preoccupied by thoughts. You know that's the scariest thing about being alone with your thoughts; your mind is like an echo chamber and the more negative your mood or thoughts the worse and louder they get.

 _"You screwed up Monty. You not only traumatized Natsuki and Sayori but you pushed the only person in the world you love away too."_

Shut up...

 _"You are a failure, you know that? You lose control and now you reap what you sow."_

Stop it...

 _"And you are just wallowing in self-pity because even though you wanted to open up to Monika, you are just too scared. Talk about a piece of worthless trash."_

"STOP IT!" I yell into the empty room and slam my fist against the bed; the thoughts and voices diminish as I sigh and rub my forehead. Glancing at the clock I realize I've been laying in my bed for maybe an hour; it's about 1:30 in the morning. Another sigh leaves my lips and I turn to stare up at the ceiling, that hollow feeling growing in my chest. Once more I screwed the proverbial pooch.

"At least Natsuki is safe. At least she's safe." I whisper to myself. I manage to smile at that thought and cling to it as my body begins slipping off to sleep, holding my own rain clouds at bay.

When I woke up later the day went by rather blandly. I texted Sayori to see if Natsuki was doing alright and heard that she was recovering nicely. Glancing at my own wounds I could still feel them but they didn't hurt as badly as yesterday. Guess the natural recovery had still kicked in. That being said though how would Hideo fare? While the game did seem to heal bad wounds when Yuri stabbed herself it couldn't fully heal her; it just kept her alive for three days before she finally passed. Would the wound to his hand heal completely or would he actually need to go through a healing process like the real world?

Why am I even bothering; he doesn't matter anymore. He's finished and there is no way for him to get near Natsuki or the other girls ever again. Continuing on with my day I wanted to text Monika but I refrained as I still didnt feel like I could face her. Otherwise my day was surprisingly average or normal considering what the other days have been like. I did end up going for a jog and grocery shopping as well as taking a small tour around town before returning home for dinner. It helped to keep my mind occupied and it also showed me a bit more of this place. Turns out the town wasn't too far from the sea either; I ended up overhearing some people talking about it being a few hours away and I smiled. Maybe after this is all over I could take them to the beach for a day of fun.

 _"If you deserve to be with them again that is. Come on, you almost beat a man to death without hesitation. What makes you any different from Hideo? What makes you any different from the other bullies you've dealt with? You are just like them, always have been. And what's to say you wouldn't lash out at Monika, Natsuki, Sayori, Yuri... any of them? You crossed a line and you're terrified of the idea that you can't go back."  
_  
I took a deep breath and forcefully willed the thoughts away before my pocket vibrated. Glancing down I pull out the phone and see Sayori texted me.  
"Hey. How are you holding up?" She asked and I debated for a moment. No... I needed to apologize to them. I needed to bring myself under control.  
"I'm holding up okay. What's up?" I texted back to her. For a full minute I waited for Sayori's answer but as I sighed and put my phone away it vibrated. I glanced over the next text carefully.  
"Are you sure you are okay? If you want I can talk or come over." She had replied as I type in my response.  
"No I'm fine. Just a bit down. What about you?" I ask and her response comes a little sooner than before.  
"I'm fine, just recovering. Natsuki is too. I texted Monika as well but she seems a little down. But we have tomorrow off so why don't all four of us meet up at a cafe for lunch? We'll go to that one I took you to before." She suggested and I hesitated.

"Is Monika and Natsuki coming too?" I text, moving to the couch and sitting as I wait for her response.  
"Yes they are. I think it's best if we all met up and they agreed to it. After all we are friends aren't we?" She asked that question and I found myself unable to say no any longer; I sighed in defeat.  
"Okay, I'll come." I text back a bit slow.  
"Yay! I'll see you tomorrow at noon!" She replied and with that the conversation ended. I sighed and sat back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling once more. I was feeling nervous about the whole thing but I wouldn't walk away from it either; otherwise I would just stay here wallowing in self-doubt and pity.

Hopefully I can make things right between us once again; I don't want to lose the people I love.

( **Cafe, Wednesday Afternoon** )

By some small miracle I managed to sleep and rest up for the next day. I woke up early and decided to go for a light jog in order to keep my mind off of things before returning home and freshening up. Once I had showered and changed I headed to the cafe but as I approached my feet began to slow and my hands trembled slightly. This was a bad idea I shouldn't have come-

"Monty!" Sayori's voice calls and keeps me from backing out. I look up and see her approaching alone with her blue eyes shining bright. I smile and wave slowly.  
"Hey there Sayori." I reply and for a second she seems to frown before smiling. She moved a hand up as if to grab my hand before stopping and slowly lowering back down. Instead she just offers a smile and nods.  
"Monika should be here in a bit and Natsuki wanted to look around the area by herself so it's just us." She explained as we sat. While we would wait for the food both Sayori and I ordered some drinks to start. A silence hung between us and I noticed my coral-haired friend's eyes glance at me from time to time.

"... Sayori." I began and she started, looking up.  
"Y-Yes?" She asked and I sigh a bit, rubbing my forehead.  
"You look like you want to ask me something. You aren't good at hiding that you know." I joke softly and she blushes before frowning. She seems still a bit hesitant to speak before her eyes meet mine and she opens her mouth.  
"Monty... are you okay?" I look at her for a second before shrugging and smiling.  
"Sure, why wouldn't I be? Natsuki is safe, everyone is okay and her father is behind bars. No one can hurt her again." I smile but Sayori's gaze is boring into my soul. I look away a little to avoid it but it is the proof she needed.

"Monty... I'm your friend. You know you can talk to me and I won't judge you." She spoke softly and my hand balled into a fist.  
".. But you would. After all you saw me back there. You saw what I did. And I saw all of your faces." My voice is low so that the other people around me don't hear and Sayori stiffens up. Her eyes shift from me to the side and I shrug.  
"I shouldn't have come here. This was a mistake. I'm sorry for wasting your time and making you uncomfortable." I excuse myself and get up from the table.

 _"See? You are nothing but a monster to them; another Hideo in the works-_ "

A hand catches my own.

"Monty. Please... stay." Her words are quiet but firm. Her hand is locked firmly with mine and I can't pull away easily. Turning slowly I look into her eyes and she is giving me a resolute stare that makes my walls crumble away. Slowly I sit back down and our eyes meet; her blue gaze watches me for a second before she opens her mouth to speak again.  
"Monty... are you okay?" She repeats the question. I don't want to meet her gaze but I am compelled to as I shake my head.

"No... I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"Myself. I'm... scared of myself Sayori." I murmur and her brow furrows a little.  
"Yourself...? B-But why?" She asked and I shrug.

"Sayori I... have anger issues. It's something I've grown up with; I have a naturally short temper and I have been bullied a lot which made it worse. I have gotten better at controlling it, especially around friends but it's still something I am careful about. And I've always known that I've had issues with it. And with her father I just... lost it. I mean I don't regret it he deserved to get beaten up like that for what happened. But then I crossed a line." My eyes had been downcast as I spoke and then I look up into Sayori's concerned, attentive gaze.

"I almost KILLED him. If Monika hadn't stopped me I would have. That's a line I didn't think I could ever cross but... I'm scared now. Scared of how close, how EASY it was. Scared of the fact that... I traumatized all three of you. I don't like that, I don't want to be like him and I don't want to be this angry person who would terrify his friends. That's not who I want to be. But now I just... I'm worried sick and these thoughts are plaguing my head and I can't stop them. I just-"

I take a deep breath, the words have been flowing out of me and I feel my own thoughts raging but I have to keep going; I can't stop and I won't stop anymore.

"I... I'm scared of losing you three. I don't want that. The Literature Club... no. You, Monika, Natsuki, Yuri... you four are the greatest things to ever happen to me. And I don't want to ruin our friendships because of my own problems."

A silence hangs in the air as I look down; Sayori is eerily quiet.

 _"You said too much; now it is true that she hates you. So will your beloved Monika and Natsuki-'_

"Monty... I was shocked when you... did that. I really was. Scared even. But I... I know you aren't going to end up like him. And I know that you aren't going to go that far again." Her voice is shaky but confident and my vision trails back up to her.  
"And why is that?"

"Because you care about us. You only went that far because he was hurting us. You only went that far because he was going to harm Natsuki greatly. And you are... feeling guilt yeah? I don't think a killer would uh.. feel that. And most important is... that I trust you."

As if her wordswere a spell for my troubled soul, the weight in my chest lifted and the hollow feeling vanished.  
"W-What?" Her smile is brighter than the sun.

"Yeah. I trust you Monty. You... you saved me and helped save Natsuki. Maybe you did go far but Monika would probably say something like 'it was a stressful moment for everyone' and I would agree. We were all scared, all hurting and all worried. And you put the safety of us over yourself. Monty... I don't think you could ever be a killer because you are my childhood friend, and the best friend I've ever had. And I trust and believe in you. So... those thoughts in your head, sort of like 'rain clouds' right? Let me help you deal with them this time. Because there is no way any of us would ever leave you."

My mind slows and I feel my body relax, tension leaving as quickly as it first arrived. I feel my lips draw up into a smile.

 _"What a bright girl. She... Monika... Natsuki... Yuri... they are my suns. I can't give up yet. I have to save Yuri. I have to finish what I started and I know they will care for me, even if they get upset with me._ "

"Thank you, Sayori. I... really needed to hear that; feel a lot better now if I'm being honest. Ah, I really got self-depreciating and mopey there didn't I? I hate when I do that; don't want a pity party. But I am thankful for your help. You really know how to help others huh?" I reply and she blushes and pokes her fingers together, a smile forming on her lips.  
"W-Well I mean... I know you very well Monty and I've been through the same things so... you know." She answered and I nod a bit, chuckling.  
"Yeah. What a pair of friends we are... but I wouldn't have it any other way." I grin and that familiar comfortable air between us returns.

We chat for a few minutes now and with every passing second it feels like things are getting better. The little thoughts in my head were disappearing slowly and it did feel like the pressure on my mind was lifted. I heard a pair of footsteps behind me and Sayori gave a warm smile.  
"Natsuki, hey! Monty arrived and Monika should be here soon!" She greeted warmly and I turn around. Natsuki has finally started looking at me again albeit with her red eyes shifting nervously and her feet shuffling. Sayori seems to notice this and stretches.  
"Hey I'm gonna go for a sec; Monty can you show Natsuki the menu? You've been here after all." She smiles and gives me a less than subtle wink before walking away with a hum and a spring in her step. Crafty girl; I'll have to keep an eye out for her.

"Uh... you want a seat?" I ask awkwardly and Natsuki stiffens before swiftly moving to the chair, sitting down with her eyes focused on an interesting piece of the table. I'm once again put in this unfamiliar tension and I scratch my head a little. After a moment I cough to gain her attention before speaking.  
"How... are you holding up?" I ask and shift in my seat as she gives me a glance.  
"... I'm doing okay. I'm... better than I was. I've had a lot of people talking to me recently, but things are slowing down and with everything that's happened I guess... I don't know. I don't know how to feel." She muttered and my frown grows.

"But... you are eating right and sleeping well yeah? And how are the...?" I gesture to my own recovering wounds and she looks down at her arm. Her eyes harden and she scowls.  
"I'm healing fine, but can we cut the crap?" She snapped. Surprised I cock my head a little at her.  
"Cut the crap? I'm just trying to see if you are okay-"

"I know you are and... and I a-appreciate it dummy. But you also got this air hanging around you that's making it feel too stuffy. I know you... you want to say something about Teusday. S-So go on and stop beating around the bush, dummy." Her cheeks were a bit red but the expression I saw on her face told me she wasn't embarrassed. I shake my head and adjust in my seat. Clearing my throat I immediately bow my head.  
"I'm sorry about scaring you Tuesday. I crossed a line and I showed a side of myself that not only surprised and terrified me but scared all three of you. I didn't mean to-" A hand presses against my lips and I look up to see Natsuki had moved over. Her eyes were narrowed and the scowl grew even worse.

"Stop that. Monty you saved my life. And it was tough for all of us. Especially me. I... a lot happened and I'm still trying to get through it all. But I know that if you hadn't done what you did I.. yeah." She doesn't finish that thought; she doesn't need to. Her hands grab my cheeks and tilt my head up so our eyes are level.

"So I forgive you. Cause I know you won't go that far again and you wouldn't hurt me. But if you start going that far again I'll knock some sense into you myself dummy." She flashed a trademark smile of hers, something absent from her face for the last few days. I smile back warmly.  
"So... we're cool?" I ask and she rolls her eyes before nodding.  
"Yes. We're cool du- Monty." She pouted a little before grinning.

Two down and one very important club president to go. Sayori came back a little later and as she sat I could hear another pair of footsteps behind me. Turning around I come face to face with the club president herself, her own eyes glued to me. The gaze she leveled at me could freeze hell itself and I feel the blood drain from my face. However after that moment she smiled her signature smile and sat down.  
"Hello everyone! This place looks wonderful Sayori!" She complimented the coral-haired girl who smiled brightly.  
"Mhm! And it's got plenty of veggie items for you too Monika!" She began to talk excitedly and any tension between Monika and I was lost in the conversation. She addressed me formally whenever she did have to ask something or converse with me and while she kept the smile up it was strained. My heart struggled with the feelings this brought but I managed to keep it together through lunch.

As we finished up the delicious foods Natsuki glanced at the city view.  
"Hey, could we walk around a bit? I want to enjoy the day a bit instead of dwelling on things." She asked and Sayori nods.  
"Great idea Natsuki. Does everyone else agree?" She proclaimed and Monika smiled and nodded as I shrugged.  
"Sure, why not? Sounds like a good time." I grin and with that the plan is settled as Monika stands and claps her hands together."  
"Okay everyone! Let's enjoy the rest of the day then!" She smiled brightly.

As we walked through downtown my thoughts resides solely on Monika; I stayed at the rear of the group and simply watched her quietly. She stayed back herself, letting Natsuki and Sayori walk ahead and window shop to give her space. I look at her with pain in my heart. She looked so lonely with her somber steps, her butterfly bow moving in the slight wind. I need to finish this, clear the air. I need to talk to her.

We walk for a few minutes as I work up the nerve before letting out a breath and speeding up, passing various pedestrians along the way. As I pull up alongside of Monika I smile.  
"Hey." I begin and her eyes dart to me before glancing away, her expression neutral. She didn't say anything but turned her head away which struck a blow to my heart. But I persevered and kept walking with her.  
"I'm sorry." I say and Monika's hand twitches but she keeps on going, trying to play it cool. She doesn't respond for a very long, anxious minute before her emerald gaze finally turns back to me.  
"For?" She repeats and I match her gaze.

"For abandoning you. For turning you away. I know you were just trying to understand and help, or at least talk but I was too scared of losing you or making you hate me that I fufilled that prophecy. I never meant to hurt you, and I never meant to scare you. I love you dearly Monika and my heart will always belong to you. I'm just.. I'm scared of the worst. And I was wrong." I state and that actually gets her to stop; fortunately Natsuki and Sayori are distracted by an arcade so we don't lose sight of them.

Monika remains still for a few minutes and I decide to gently guide her out of the way of foot traffic and off to the side.  
"... It hurt you know." Her voice was a whisper; all she could do to contain her composure. Monika's eyes were glistening and her lip trembled as I bowed my head.  
"I know. All you did was try to talk to me and get me to open up; I can be pretty stupid sometimes." I respond but she lightly taps my cheek with her palm.  
"You aren't stupid, don't say that. Don't crush yourself as you apologize." Her words were harsh and I flinch but nod.  
"S-Sorry. I was wrapped up in my own fears and doubts. I was afraid... afraid if you saw the flaws in me you wouldn't like it."

"Monty." Her voice is harsh still but as her hand guide my head back up I see she is crying in full now.  
"Why would you ever doubt my love for you? You accept me for all that I have done; I do the same for you. We are in this together darling. That means talking to each other, being there for one another and loving one another all comes with the package." Now a smile breaks over her lips and she leans in, kissing me softly. My heart snaps and my own eyes water.  
"Monika... I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I whisper and hug her as her warm embrace makes everything right in the world once more.  
"I forgive you, my love. Please open up to me; I am here for you as you are here for me." She whispers. I nod and smile, vision blurry from the waterworks.  
"Y-You know... it was unbearable being seperated from you." I muse and she gives me a soft smile.  
"It was... I felt like I was ripped in two." She murmured.

"Then let's never part like that again." I answer and she smiles before leaning up and giving me another kiss. I reply it happily, feeling the world melting away around us. But time and reality still call so we slowly part and smile.  
"I want a bunch of kisses when we get home. You know, to make up for lost time~" Monika sang and I laugh a little.  
"Of course. And I promise I won't do that to you again." I state the oath and she smiles satisfied before pulling me along. We rejoin the girls and from there the day brightens considerably as if the woes and weight of our lives were melting away. We buy some ice cream and I treat the girls to dinner as well. Day turns to dusk quickly though and before long we make our way back to Sayori's house and I bid Natsuki and her goodbye. Leaning down I give the short pinkette a tight hug.

"If you ever need me, just come on over. My door is open. Same goes for the rest of you." I smile at them as Natsuki blushes and looks away while Sayori giggles.  
"D-Dummy." She mutters and I laugh a bit.  
"How I missed that attitude of yours Natsuki. Good to see it back." I smile and this time she returns it.  
"Ehe, can't get rid of me that easily! I'm just that great!" Now all of us are laughing as I move over and hug Sayori.  
"Stay safe you two. And call me if something comes up." I smile and she turns red but nods.  
"Okay Monty. And you too Monika; I don't want something to happen to our club president!" She beams and Monika smiles.  
"I promise I'll be careful. Now goodbye everyone; I'll see you all in class Monday! Unless of course we want to hang out again~" She offers and Sayori nods excitedly.  
"Of course! We'll figure something out for the weekend!" The bubbly girl confirmed and I smile.

With that and a final round of goodbyes we all part; once the coast is clear Monika joins me and wraps my arm up in a death grip. She rests her head on my shoulder and as soon as we enter the house she drags me into the bedroom. Guess she really did miss me.

But with this world, with my friends and this love? I wouldn't trade it for the world. Those were my final thoughts as we fell asleep on the bed, warm and safe in each other's arms.


	20. Chapter 20: Loose Ends

**Chapter 20: Loose Ends**

( **Hospital, Saturday Night** )

Soft beeping, heart monitors, the hum of the overhead lights; these were sounds commonplace in a hospital. And they were what Hideo heard that night as he continued recovering from his wounds. A majority of the doctors and nurses had left for the day and now all that remained was a skeleton crew to take care of minor needs or keep someone stabilized while those on call would rush in. Well that wasn't including the guards posted at his door in order to ensure that Hideo didn't try to escape or kill himself; justice had him now and he wasn't escaping anytime soon.

And it was all due to those damned kids. Natsuki had rebelled his -her FATHERS- authority. She had rejected him and because of her testimony Hideo was now stuck in this hospital, chained to the bed with no way out. He faced only punishment from the damn police; THEY had no right to judge how HE parented!  
"I was teaching her respect, to APPRECIATE me and what she has." He snarled to himself, his thoughts festering inside of his head as he grit his teeth in a snarl.

It was Natsuki's fault he was going to lose his future, but it was that BOY's fault that he was here in the first place. That damned punk... not only did he mess Hideo up good but he got away scot free and kept him from leading his own life. Those two and those other two girls with them... the four of them were the cause of his troubles. His snarl grew larger and instinctively he jerked his left arm up, smashing it down on the railing of the hostipal bed.

"I'll kill those two. I'll fucking kill them all. Need to escape." Hideo's rage was back in full and he looked around for something, anything to free himself from his bindings. The guards were waiting outside the hall but from the soft snores he heard they obviously had passed out since it was so late. Perfect. He could sneak out while they weren't paying attention and make his way to his own house from there. But where to go after that? Hideo didn't know where those brats lived and obviously Natsuki wouldn't stay in that house while they were investigating. As he played out his plans in his head he found a small scalpel under his tray and grinned. With some effort and struggling against the chains his fingers grazed against the the tip of the handle.

If he could just reach-

The TV snapped on and made Hideo jump in surprise, his fingers brushing and pushing the scalpel out of reach as a consequence. He growled lowly and slammed the railing with his good fist again before turning towards the television. It was a relatively small one and mounted up on the wall so patients could view it from their bed. However while he had used it once or twice he had it set to a channel; now it was just showing those off the air lines and playing white noise.

"Busted huh. Stupid piece of junk." He growled, using the built in remote on the bedside and turning the television off. As he did he sighed and began once more to try and figure a way out of this hellhole. Turning his attention back to the scalpel he struggled with the cuffs. They were holding tight but his fingers could almost touch the handle... just a few more inches.

White noise. The TV had flipped back on.

Hideo stopped his attempts and stared at the television now, his red eyes flickering and his lips drawn from a snarl into a frown. He glanced at the remote; his hand was nowhere near it so no possible way he could have hit it either. He carefully pressed the button again and once the television was off he observed it carefully. After a full few minutes of no reaction he turned back to the scalpel and attempted to reach it. He would use it to pick the lock and kill those brats-

The static sound reappeared again, the screen of the television illuminated once more. But this time the lights began to flicker on and off as well. As Hideo turned he noticed his heart monitor beeping rapidly and going out of control along with the rest of the gear. His head turned this way and that and his red eyes widened as it was like everything was going wrong at once. The static kept getting louder but through it all he could hear the guards snoring; how could they not hear this? He was beginning to feel this strange feeling in his stomach, an unease that wouldn't go away. Something was wrong and he could feel his mind telling him to get some help.

"Hey, someone out there? Anyone?!" He called as his voice grew a little loudly in order to garner attention. A minute passed followed by two but nothing changed as the white noise continued to escalate. The lights flickered faster and his heart monitor went flat, the television screen flickered and and the colors bled together.  
"ANYONE?! GUARDS?! GUARDS?!" Hideo screamed now as the unease had shifted into flat-out terror. He struggled and tore against his chains, the bed creaking and groaning in protest as the rails held fast.

And then all went silent. The machines, lights and television all turned off at once. Hideo looked around wildly, the pounding of his heart in his ears slowly fading. A drop of liquid rolled down his cheek and he realized he'd broken into a cold sweat. His eyes turned to the television and watched it for one minute, then another five to be sure. It never turned back on and his heartbeat slowed as Hideo let out a sigh of relief.

*clack*

A footstep. Someone was at the entrance to his room judging from where the sound originated but with the lights still off Hideo couldn't see who it was.  
"Hello? Nurse?" He called as he tried to figure out who the person was. No response came however and the unease which had been fading began to grow.

*clack* *clack* *clack*

The steps were slow and easily let Hideo know as the person approached; for a second his muscled tense and he grit his teeth before they passed him and walked right to the television. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness so he could make out a figure reaching up and fiddling with the television. They were a bit shorter than him and looked boyish; maybe a nurse or intern? However his uneasiness gave way to irritation as the intern hadnt bothered to check up on him or even turn the lights on.  
"Hey, what the hell do you think you are doing dumbass? I have been calling you assholes for a few minutes and you just ignore me?" He barked at the figure to draw their attention. However it did not work as they continued to fiddle with the television, making Hideo grit his teeth in frustration.  
"Hey, I'm talking to you! Turn around!"

The figure finally stopped moving and the sound of white noise filled the room again. However unlike before the television wasn't on; everything was still turned off. The figure took slow steps towards Hideo's bed and that is when the lights came on only to reveal a *monster*. A boy - around the same age as his daughter- stood in front of him, but half of his head was gone. Parts of a jaw, an ear, tufts of black hair and a singular blue eye hung in the air and the space around them was filled with glitches and static. Images of bloody eyes, horrible mouths and teeth, decaying flesh... all of it flickered on the glitches and Hideo felt the blood drain out of his face. His anger was replaced by raw fear and he tore at his bindings to escape. As he tore and moved Hideo found his voice and yelled as loudly as possible.  
"GUARDS?! GUARDS?! WAKE UP AND HELP THERE'S A FREAKING MONSTER IN HERE!"

The MC walked closer, reaching the foot of his bed.

"GUARDS?! NURSE?! ANYONE?!" Hideo yelled and directed his eyes to the door which seemed so far away now. The monster began to walk to the side of the bed. Hideo tore at the chains and raised a foot to kick and lash out.  
"STAY BACK!" He roared and sent a solid blow into the MC's stomach. Grinning a little in victory it was short-lived as the MC's hands wrapped around his foot. Solid as iron they drove it down, pinning his leg to the bed as he struggled. The monster paused for a second and it seemed to contemplate what to do, before bring a hand up and smashing it repeatedly on Hideo's kneecap. The punches were strong, strong enough that Hideo could swear something was cracking inside of him as the MC broke Hideo's leg brutally. Hideo had given up calling out and just screamed in pain, his hands yanking at his restraints in a desperate instinctive drive to cradle his damaged limb.

He wasn't paying attention as the MC grabbed the scalpel from the table until his other leg was stabbed clean through, severing muscle and tendons. The monster continued to stab through his leg again and again, eliciting wails of agony and a blinding pain from Hideo. His eyes were streaming with tears and as the MC finished his voice was hoarse from his cries of pain. And as the MC withdrew the scalpel he breathed a small sigh of relief.

Then a weight on his chest made him look into the glitching face of the MC as the monster crawled on top of him. Before he could process anything MC's hands wrapped around his throat and began to squeeze; his eyes bulged in their sockets as his air supply was suddenly cut off. His mind raced and he thrashed wildly, pulling at the chains and bed which creaked in protest, trying to get his hands up to free his throat. He struggled as the MC continued to apply pressure, the hold getting tighter and tighter.

His mind was getting fuzzy and it was hard to see as Hideo looked at the monster, wheezing loudly as he strained for precious oxygen.  
"P-Please... don-t-"

Tighter. The wheezing got louder and it was difficult for Hideo to say proper words.

"I'm b-beg..in..you.."

Tighter. His mind was struggling to stay awake, tenuous threads holding onto consciousness at best.

"P-Ple...s..."

The MC's hand held his neck in a vice grip, before the other hand moved up and with a swift motion jerked his head violently to the side.

*SNAP*

( **Sayori's House** )

"AAAAHH!" Natsuki shot up in bed screaming, her pink eyes wide and darting all over. Her body was covered in sweat and tears were leaking down as her heart went a mile a minute.  
"Natsuki?! Natsuki are you okay!?" Sayori's worried voice called and suddenly the coral-haired girl rushed into Natsuki's room dressed in her casual clothes. Immediately she rushed to Natsuki's side, the smaller pinkette sobbing and curling up in a defensive maneuver. Sayori simply hugged the girl tightly, attempting to comfort her friend.

"I-I saw my dad... h-he was in the h-hospital and this... *thing* came in and... I think I'm going to puke-" Natsuki broke free of Sayori's hold and ran to the bathroom, the distinct sounds of vomiting following in it's wake. Sayori cast a worried glance at it before looking at the clock in the room; it read 10:37. Natsuki had gone to bed early in an attempt to get back into the habit of being up early for school since they had only Sunday left before they had to return to school.

Guess it hadn't worked out like Natsuki had wanted. Sayori frowned and moved to her own bedroom, grabbing her phone and calling one person who might be able to help.  
A few rings later and a tired voice picked up.  
"Hello?" Monty grumbled and Sayori smiled to herself at that tone.  
"Monty? It's Sayori... Natsuki had a nightmare. A really bad one involving her father. Uhm, would it be okay i-if we came over and spent the night? I think she'd feel a lot safer." There was a pause on the other end of the line before Monty spoke again.  
"Sure. You two get ready and I'll get stuff ready for you over here."  
"Thanks Monty. See you soon!" Sayori chirped happily and with that they hung up. Sayori heard the sound of running water and walked in to see Natsuki brushing her teeth and cleaning up after that. She gave the smaller girl a smile.

"Hey... I just got off the phone. Monty says we can go over there if you'd feel better. If you want to that is." She added and Natsuki gave her a glance before washing her mouth out and finishing up. With a sigh she looks away.  
"... Yeah. It would make me feel s-safer I guess." She murmured and Sayori smiled.  
"Great, let's get ready then!"

( **Monty/MC's House** )

My eyes cracked open as my dreams had interrupted by the ringing of my phone. God dammit, and I was so close to becoming Space Emperor and taking Princess Monika as my bride...

What a weird dream.

Shaking off the sleepiness I answer the phone and listen to Sayori ask to come over. The nightmare Natsuki had sounded odd and I frowned before looking over to Monika; my beloved is passed out like a light next to me. We had both decided to sleep in and get some rest to get back into the habit so I was still half-asleep when they called. However I agreed and found myself getting up before Monika's soft hand grabbed me.

"Mmm... honey what are you doing? Come back to bed..." She mumbled and I smile a bit.  
"Can't love. Gotta prepare the house for Natsuki and Sayori." I yawn and reluctantly she lets me go.  
"Mmm... five more minutes." She mumbles and I smile before heading out into the living room. Still half-asleep I pull out the couch into a fold-out mattress and I make up the guest bedroom as the doorbell rings. Walking to the door I yawn and open it, greeted by the smiling Sayori and a rather solemn looking Natsuki. I smile and lean down hugging Natsuki, making the pinkette blush like mad before pulling away and gesturing.  
"Come on in.. I was sleeping so sorry if I sound tired." I apologize through a yawn as we walk in.

"No problem, seems like we all are trying to sleep in early ehe." Sayori beamed and I glance at her.  
"Are you making sure to sleep at night now?" I ask and she nods a little, blushing and poking her fingers together.  
"Yeah.. I try to sleep when I can but sometimes it's hard." She smiles a bit and I nod.  
"Hey, it's okay. You are healing. Both of you are." I smile at the two. Natsuki casts a curious glance at Sayori but says nothing as they follow me in.

I lead them to the couch and the extra bedroom and gesture to both.  
"I would let you sleep in my parents bedroom too if you want but I don't know if you'd want to." I explain. The two nod and Sayori smiles.  
"No problem Monty, thanks for having us-" Sayori began before stopping. Natsuki too paused and both looked behind me. Frowning a bit I turn and freeze.

Monika is standing there in her pajamas, half-asleep herself and stumbling towards me. She latches on with her arms and before I can say anything she places a full kiss on my lips.

Well... now I'm awake.  
"Darling, can you come back to bed?" She mumbled loud enough for the three of us to hear and my blood runs cold.  
"M-Monika." I stammer. She arches a brow and looks at me before she notices the two girls; both are blushing like mad with shocked expressions on their faces. It takes Monika a second to process before her eyes snap open and she turns beet red. With haste she almost throws herself off of me and rushes back into my bedroom, leaving the burning stares of the two pinkette's on me.

Shit.

I stand there for a minute, unable to say anything; in all honesty I don't know what to say. Natsuki is the first one to break the silence with an awkward cough.  
"S-So... y-you and Monika are..?" She trailed off and I adjust myself, looking away.  
"Y-Yeah... for a few months now. We met up again outside of class and sort of hit it off before I even joined the club. Mind you I didn't actually know which club she belonged to, I just knew she was in one." I lie about the time but to be honest I have owned the game for a few months; I'll count the time since I first fell in love with Monika here too.  
"Why... didn't you tell us? Tell me?" Sayori's voice sounds... heartbroken. I wince but remain firm and look her in the eyes.  
"We wanted to keep it low profile for a bit, just so we could feel it out. We decided after everything that happened Tuesday that we'd hold off for maybe a few more weeks, then tell everyone. But uh... yeah. Now you know." Sayori has some tears running down her cheek and my heart shrinks.  
"I... I'm going to s-step outside for uhm... a minute." Sayori meekly states before heading out the door and closing it softly. As she does Monika returns, still in her bed clothes but a lot more composed. I look at her sadly as Natsuki is still sort of shocked.

"I... should go check on Sayori." I mumble but Monika stops me and I look to her. She shakes her head.  
"Let... let me talk to her. I'm sort of responsible for this after all." She whispers and I nod. With that she heads out the door and leaves me and Natsuki alone. For a minute I shuffle my feet before nodding to the television.  
"I can't sleep like this. Want to watch a show while we wait?" I suggest and she nods before we head over to the pulled out bed. I put it back to couch form quickly and we sit as I turn on some mindless anime to hopefully distract from the mood. However neither of us are really paying attention as I note Natsuki staring off into space.

".. You think Sayori is okay?" Natsuki's voice is louder than the show. I sigh quietly and mute it before thinking.  
"... I don't think so, but I think she will get better. I... feel bad but I don't really know what to do. I can't reply to the feelings she has or had for me." I murmur and Natsuki looks over.  
"Well... I know you didn't mean to, but you did hurt her. So the moment you come in you better apologize, dummy." Her voice is harsh but I nod and smile sadly.  
"Of course I will. I just... it's hard to make the right decision sometimes. I want to be good to everyone but... you know." I murmur and Natsuki gives me a side glance.  
"Well, then don't make the same mistake. Be honest with her dummy. I'm sure she would have appreciated it." Was her reply and I find myself nodding.  
"Yeah... you may be right. I'm sorry. But uhm... on another note you doing okay Natsuki?" I try to change subjects and she stiffens a bit.

"Y-Yeah... just had a nightmare."  
"A nightmare?" I ask and she nods, looking away.  
"It... I was in the hospital with my dad. He was all... chained up and healing when all this weird stuff happened." She mumbled and I arch a brow.  
"Weird stuff? Like what?" Natsuki shrugged a bit and looked at me; I could see the effect of it still lingered on her mind.  
"I... I saw some crazy monster. Like... it looked like a boy but it was covered in these glitches and static. And it... it... " She stopped talking and looked down. I moved instinctively and hugged her, comforting her and trying to help ease her fears. She froze up, not used to this physical comfort but after a moment relented and melted into the hug, her worries ebbing away as I felt wetness stain my shirt from her tears.

If only my own fears weren't escalating right now.

( **Monty's/MC's House, Monika's PoV** )

As Monika walked into the cool night air she noticed Sayori immediately; the normally bubbly girl was sitting on the front steps and quietly sobbing to herself. Monika hesitated and was almost reluctant to bother her; she didn't know if talking to Sayori would make it better or worse. However after a moment Monika shook her head.  
 _"No time for deliberation. I won't leave her alone to cry._ " Her words stirred Monika on as the club president walked up to the crying girl and spoke.  
"I... Is this seat taken?" She asked. Sayori's sniffles subsided for a moment before she looked up.  
"N-No... go ahead." She mumbled and Monika sat down.

The two just waited in silence, Sayori's occassional crying being the only thing to break it.  
"I'm sorry." Monika began. Her coral-haired friend looked up, eyes puffy from crying. It only made Monika feel worse as she continued.  
"I... should have told you that we were dating sooner. I also should not have done that earlier. I didn't realize you two were here, still a little asleep. But it doesn't excuse my actions or hiding the truth from you. I'm sorry." She apologized and bowed her head respectfully to Sayori. The girl's crying had gotten softer and after a few minutes she went silent. Unused to this quiet from her friend Monika looked at her worried.  
"S-Sayori?"

"... I.. I would have understood if you told me. And h.. he told m-me no when I a-asked him before. I realize why now." Sayori smiled sadly, unable to look directly at Monika as she spoke.  
"I... I'm not jealous, a-and I know that he cares for me still... i-it just hurts. Maybe... maybe part of me wished I could have b-been something, you know?" This time her blue orbs did look up and Monika placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"I understand. And I'm sorry if this has upset you. But he does care for you, and he always thinks about you actually. After that incident he tells me about all the stuff you guys do and talk about, and tells me how your smile brightens the room." Monika consoles and Sayori sniffles.  
"R-Really?" She asks and the brunette nods.  
"Yes. He really cares for you Sayori. And... again I am sorry-" She began to apologize once more but Sayori raised a hand and silenced her with a smile. Her eyes were still puffy but she looked a little more composed.

"I... I know. He cares for me, so do you. And... a-and if you two can m-make each other happy that's fine. B-But... if you break his heart I will never forgive you. B-Because I care f-for him just as much. I... If you can do that and promise me that... I'll be okay." Monika's heart beat painfully but she smiled a little and nodded.  
"Of course. I would never break his heart. You have my word." She promises and Sayori smiles before standing. Offering a hand to the club president she helps Monika up and both give one another a smile before heading back inside.

Over at the couch Monty sits with Natsuki, his arm around her comfortingly as he pet her hair. Looking up at the two of them he gently released Natsuki, standing and turning to Sayori.  
"Sayori I'm sorr-" He began, only for Sayori to hug him. His expression changed to surprise but he hugged her back. Staying like that for a moment Monika and Natsuki both smile before Monty pulls away.  
"So... we are all up for a bit I think. How about we watch a movie or two instead of anime?" He suggests to which Natsuki nods.  
"Sure, but I don't want horror." She states.  
"Same, maybe a mystery though?" Monika interjects.  
"Oh oh! A mystery or a comedy would be good!" Sayori adds.  
Monty chuckles and sits down, taking up the remote.

"Why not both? We have got plenty of time."

( **Yuri's House** )

 _Yuri's room was spacious, with a large bed and multiple bookshelves filled with tomes and stories she loved. This was her inner sanctum and where she kept everything, from her books to her clothes to her knives. But it had been invaded by a certain individual. This man's green gaze peered down heatedly at Yuri as he closed the distance, their lips growing close-_

"Ah... ah... Monty-"

 _"Yuri... you are my world. I love you, I want you to cut me open and crawl inside of me-" Monty's hushed confession made her heart beat like mad and finally they closed the distance. His lips were slightly rough but tender and the heat from his body was so foreign and yet so comforting to the purple-haired beauty. She couldn't help but squeak in muted joy as his hands travelled down her thighs-_

"M-Monty... yes-"

 _He was beginning to take off his shirt, revealing that wonderful stab scar in his arm. Yuri's breathing stopped and without thinking she raked a nail down it, making him grunt in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She smiled a bit and took out one of her ornate knives, running it down his skin and seeing the wonderful crimson pour from the cut. Monty raised the arm closer to Yuri, inviting her to do more-_

"M-MONTY!" Yuri's cries grew loud and her body shook before stopping, her eyes filled with a twisted joy. She put the slightly wet pen she had stolen from Monty down on a special napkin on the table and got up. She cleaned up quietly and carefully, staring at the scars marking her arm. They were her impulse, her secret... they used to be one of the only things she enjoyed apart from her books. But now whenever she thought of Monty her body burned and her heart beat rapidly, threatening to give out at any second.

She had to have him. She wanted.. no... NEEDED him.

She wanted to cut him open and crawl inside of him. She wanted to taste every part of his skin.

But the other three girls were in the way. Monty had spent time with them all and now all four had been gone for a week. It felt like she was dying inside the entire time.

The others needed to go. Sayori, Natsuki... Monika.

They needed to go. Disappear. Die.

Yuri's eyes looked down. She couldn't get rid of them though; she was but one person who Monty barely noticed. He interacted with her, was kind enough to her and made her heart soar but... he cared for the other three just as much, probably more so than her.

How could such a ghost be noticed?

*RING*

The sound of her home's doorbell made Yuri perk up; quickly covering herself decently and hiding the scars she went to the front door and timidly opened it.  
"H-Hello?" She asked and in front of her stood a... student? He was dressed in their high school clothes, with black hair and set of pale blue eyes, like a winter's frost held in his gaze. The way he looked at her too made her spine crawl and as he smiled she took a step back.  
"Hello. I'm Mizu. I just started attending your school last week!" he grinned cheerily and for some reason as he smiled Yuri felt her guard lower.  
"H-Hello. I am Y-Yuri. Uh... d-did you want something Mizu?" She asked and he just gave that same eerie smile.

"Well... I actually came here to help you, Yuri. Because you love Monty, right?"

His words froze her stiff and she barely registered the fact that he had walked in and stood face to face with her in doors now.

"W-What...?"

"It hurts, doesn't it? To see the love of your life every day but knowing he doesn't feel the same? I know that pain." His voice was sympathetic and while that feeling of her skin crawling remained it faded some as her heart began to ache.  
"Y-Yes... i-it does b-but! I don't.. I can't..!" She began but Mizu raised a hand.  
"Yuri, I know. I know about the poem. And I know about your problem with the other girls. They are just jealous and greedy, aren't they? Monika... Natsuki.. S-Sayori. All greedy and in want of him. But they don't deserve him, do they? No... they don't understand the complexities of his mind like you do. How his poems always seem to reach out for you." His words sounded like honey yet crawled like centipedes, Yuri so enraptured by them she failed to notice the room around them glitching.

"Yes... they don't deserve the love he can offer." Her voice is stronger now, surprising Yuri as her heart opens up and pours forth its dark contents. Mizu shook his head sadly.  
"No they don't. But why not just get rid of them then?" He asked and Yuri shook her head.  
"I.. I can't. T-They are my friends and M-Monty would be hurt." She countered. Mizu's icy gaze held onto Yuri for a second as he smiled that sinister smile.

"And that's why I came to help you. Consider me your helping hand, your guardian angel. I've seen your plight Yuri and I think that your love is meant for Monty, YOU are meant for Monty. The others? They don't matter; simple obstacles preventing you from having your true love. And I want to help get rid of them for you. We'll work together, you and I, and we will make Monty fall to his knees for you. You will have everything you ever wanted..." His words... they resonated in Yuri's heart and her mind began to agree.

"You... you will help me? But why?" Yuri asks and Mizu gives one more smile.  
"Because... I want the other three. I want them out of the picture for my own reasons. Especially Monika... she is our primary enemy, not Sayori." He hissed her name and Yuri's hand balled into a fist.  
"Monika is our enemy..?"  
"She's already wormed her way into Monty's heart; she attempts for his affection even now."  
"No..." Yuri lets out in a strained voice as Mizu smiled.

"Yes. But that's why I am here. Yuri... let me help you. Let us win Monty for you and when this is all said and done... he'll be yours forever." Mizu said, and extended a hand towards Yuri. She looked up and eyed it for a minute, dazed from his words.

Monty...

Hers...

 _Forever._

Her lips drew into a smile, her eyes darting up to Mizu's own as she nodded and took his hand.

"Yes... please help me."

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, here we are! We have finished the Natsuki Arc in it's entirety! Pretty dark developments, huh? :^)**

 **Like I said though I would do a Q+A on this chapter so allow me to answer the few questions that came in:**

Monikyah - Didn't Yuri become suspicious of the activities? Like Monika, Monty and Sayori getting out of the club room to discuss "themes" or when Natsuki walked into the room beaten up, and what's with her expression anyways?

 _ **Yes and no. See she was suspicious a little about it and their activities, but at the end of the day they always did come back with themes and ideas to support the club so she figured they were mostly talking about themes or club-related activities. And as for her expression... the game's been slowly corrupting her so when she sees Monty doting over Natsuki (no matter her physical condition) it made her jealous. VERY jealous. Just for a second though; the game hadn't fully corrupted her at that point.**_

 **Jack54311 - Is the MC simply being controlled by the script? It seems like he has feelings for Sayori.**

 ** _Mmmm... yes and no to this question too. I guess some parts of it are spoilers but for the most part the MC is operating as the game's new "enforcer". Essentially he's taken Monika's role in the original game to some degree and is making sure that the world plays out similarly to the games (aka instigating Natsuki's father, etc.) He does have his own degree of autonomy though; that's why you'll see him do some strange things. And while he does listen to the script/coding of this "new game" he can follow it as he chooses._**

 **SquallLeonhart93 -**

 **\- First thing's first, does the MC still have Natsuki's phone, or whatever similar to that? Why didn't he just simply "send" Hideo an alert when Monty and the girls showed up? He is omniscient after all.**  
 **\- So as you "defined", he actually has a bit of a sprite, and I guess in some future chapters, you will have to define it more clearly, so who will he resemble? Does he have the power to morph into other defined characters in the game in order to deceive the rest of them?**  
 **\- Here's one of my theory from the last review: "I have a good feeling that it is some kind of virus eating away her file/code, and full corruption will commence when Yuri's arc comes to an end." Now that he just got another chance of "infecting" Monika's code, will it corrupt her personality at a faster rate?**  
 **\- To be exact, what is powering the MC? For a guy who was originally a recluse, he couldn't have that much strength, to begin with.**

 ** _MC does NOT have Natsuki's phone; if you recall Hideo actually answered Monty. MC was just sort of hacking into it/using it without them knowing. Natsuki does have her phone with her and it is completely fine since the MC no longer needed it as the end of the Natsuki arc started. Also he isn't completely omniscient; he's more like an augmented powerful AI. He's got knowledge of their whereabouts roughly, but as you saw he didn't realize Sayori was coming until she called out. He doesn't have as much power as Monika did in game. Still powerful but not all-powerful/omniscient/omnipresent._**

 ** _Well... you saw that sprite now didn't you? :^) and... yes and no. He probably could change but at this point there isn't a whole lot of reason why he would. Well.. at least with this path he's going._**

 ** _Mmmm... can't answer that one. It may or may not be a thing and it is pretty spoiler heavy if I said "yes" or "no" so I'll refrain from answering about Monika and the potential corruption idea._**

 ** _He gets his stats by modifying his own character file. Of course he can't go overboard; like I said augmented but not all-powerful. He essentially made himself as strong as a grown man in his prime; so pretty good. But since this isn't an action game or anything like that, he can't make himself crazy powerful._**

 **Anyways, that's it for now guys!**

 **Onto the Yuri Arc. Just like before I may take a small break just to figure out the specifics of this arc; if so I'll let you all know if I do go on haitus.**


	21. Chapter 21: New Arrivals

**Chapter 21: Arrivals**

( **Monty/MC's House, Monday Morning** )

I yawned and my eyes cracked open, my hands moving outwards to stretch when I hit something soft and squishy.

Soft? Squishy?

I look over and see my hand firmly planted on one of Monika's soft breasts and a pair of green eyes staring me down. I flush in surprise and immediately pull back, earning a smirk from the club president.  
"Monty if you wanted to be forward so early all you had to do was ask." She teased and my cheeks heated more. Pinching the bridge of my nose I sigh but can't keep a grin off my face.  
"You'll be the death of me and I swear it will be so worth it." I retort, making her giggle some more as we got up out of bed.

After that small fiasco Saturday night, Sunday had been a rather normal day. Thankfully this time my crotch wasn't stepped on to wake me up but like when Sayori slept over that other night I treated all the girls to breakfast. It seems Natsuki and Sayori didn't really want to talk about my relationship with Monika so thankfully we skipped any awkwardness. After some looking around downtown and playing games at the arcade we all went out seperate ways, until I met Monika at my house.

I informed Monika about Natsuki's dream and she checked the files; our suspicions were confirmed when she pulled up Hideo. Instead of seeing him sitting in bed we saw a body bag surrounded by cops. They looked all over the place and inspected every inch yet from what we could see they had no conclusive evidence. That only led to more questions; why would the MC kill Hideo? Was it because he failed in his mission to finish off Natsuki? Anger? Another reason? The MC was just one great unknown; every time we encountered him his tactics grew more diverse. And he had messaged me before so that meant his intelligence was increased compared to the mindless stabbing machine he was when he first assaulted us. Well... unless that was just him being arrogant.

Nevertheless we decided that conjecture about the MC was pointless for the moment and instead focused on making sure Natsuki and Sayori were okay as well as focusing on our last friend. Yuri had begun to lose it as we had seen before and now she was the only one left.

Well... the only one I *hoped* was left. Monika was still here and while she didn't seem affected by the game like the other girls, the MC was another matter entirely. Twice now he had tried to hack her coding and script and twice she had been lucky. How much farther would her luck last though? How many encounters until he succeeded?

I didn't want to think about that. The possibility of Act 3 coming to fruition.

I shudder a little as I got dressed for school, something that doesn't go unnoticed by my beloved club president. She gives my cheek a kiss to stir me from my thoughts and I glance over.  
"Something the matter my love?" She asks and I smile somberly.  
"I... was thinking about after Yuri I guess. An.. And you." She gets the message and her brows furrow, her face looking so melancholy it could make me cry on the spot.  
"I.. I know. It is something w-we do have to think about.. aha..ha.." She trailed off and left an awkward silence in its wake. I move in and pull her into a hug, the lovely brunette burying her head in the crook of my neck.

"I won't let it happen. I promised you our first night together and I will make sure to keep that promise." I murmur and her body untenses, relaxing into my hug.  
"You know, you have a way with words mister." I hear her mumble and I laugh.  
"I aim to impress the best girl after all." I muse and now she's giggling, our muffled and soft laughter dispelling the reality of our situation for a minute. As it dies down Monika smiles and kisses me.

"Mmm... I love you so much Monty. Now how about I prepare breakfast? I still want to practice a bit." She smiled and I nod.  
"Just make sure not to over salt it like last time."  
"Hey!" She called back as I laugh some more.

After a rather delicious breakfast we get ready and depart our seperate ways; even though Sayori and Natsuki knew we were dating they still thought Monika stayed at her own house normally so she still had to go to school on her own. We also made sure to have them keep this a secret under the pretense of wanting to continue keeping it low-profile for a few more weeks; in reality though it was to keep Yuri from discovering our relationship. We didn't know how she would react and that was the biggest issue of this last hurdle.

She was just too unpredictable. With those thoughts weighing on my mind I reached Sayori's place and met up with her. I gave her a small smile and waved.  
"Hey. You sleep well?" I ask and she nods, blue eyes shining a little less brightly than usual.  
"Yup. I have to go get some more medication today but otherwise I'll be good." She smiled a little but I still had my doubts.  
"... Okay. If you say so. You know I'm here though." I offer and she replies with a small smile.  
"I know. I'm fine, I promise. And if I'm not I'll come to you okay?" She said and I nod with a bit of a smile as well. We begin to chat and talk while walking to school and depart as the bell rings.

Heading to my class I sit down for the usual tedious monotony of it all. I barely notice the other students filing in and begin to doodle and write small poems in my book to pass the time.  
"Mizu?"  
"Present!"

... Wait. I look up and see the student named Mizu sitting there; his black hair looks strangely familiar but what gets me is that I remember his name now. Whenever the game would have these other people or NPC's you could hear their name but never remember it; like a passing thought since none of the characters were 'detailed' like the four girls are. They were just generic bodies to make up the world, or to emulate the mixture of realities or something like that. My eyes glance around.

... I can see all of their details. As each one calls out their names I can see the differences in their body language, movements and I can hear their different tones and voices. It's like the game updated overnight and now we are living in something even closer to my world than before.

... First Hideo dies to the MC. Then this happens. Something doesn't feel right. Why now of all times?

"Ummm, teacher can I be excused for a minute? I feel unwell." I call out to her and she looks at me before nodding and letting me out. I feel the stares of my other classmates on me as I depart, closing the door quietly behind me. Without a second thought I booked it down the halls, running to past classes and new faces alike. I didn't stop until I reached Monika's classroom, the one I accidentally found her in when we were first starting out. I tap on the glass and immediately her eyes dart to me; they widen before she excuses herself and steps out.

"So you noticed it too?" She stated as I nod.  
"Yeah. Everyone is more detailed, more *noticeable* now. But why now? And how is the code looking?" I question and Monika moves us to a side hallway with little foot traffic for some privacy. Once we are out of sight she pulls up the command box and examines the code; her eyes glow green as she scans through it all.  
"... yeah, just like the day you came the code has expanded rapidly. Although this one seems to have been set off by a trigger." She answers and I frown.  
"Trigger? Why not just have it as the starting point? Ugh, this game is confusing." I mutter and Monika nods.  
"It seems like the trigger was after Hideo's arrest... we did meet those police officers and the world had to start expanding to accommodate new information. But it seems like yesterday it exploded and now as far as I can tell the whole town area is affected." She finishes her examination and I frown.

"I don't like it. Something about this seems too convenient. We should keep our guard up, just in case." I say and Monika nods with a smile.  
"Of course. Just be careful yourself darling." She smiles at me and we share a brief kiss before returning to our classrooms and continuing on with the day. I actually paid attention to the students in my classes now as well as over the school and realized it was actually rather refreshing to see new faces. While I enjoyed my time with the girls it felt... well it felt more at home with these strangers around. People living their own lives, their own stories...

But... did these people truly live? Or were they simply a little more complex but still the same base NPC's this world had provided?

I debated with myself all the way through the rest of school and only paid attention when the final bell rung. Making my way up to the Literature Club I entered the door and smiled before stopping as I heard unfamiliar voices talking in the clubroom. Opening the door cautiously I was greeted with something surprising; new people.

In the club room were three other students. One was a redhead with amber eyes and freckles, a nice smile on her face. She was rather petite like Sayori and had her arms behind her back in a proper posture. Next to her was a slightly taller male, still not my height at 6' but average in general. He had brown eyes and hair, wearing a pair of glasses and a kind smile. He was holding a book and looked a little shy judging from his posture. And the third one was a man about my height, with blue eyes and black hair...

Oh wait, he was in my class earlier. I think his name was Mizu or something. He was the first one to turn and notice me followed by the other two.  
"Oh, hey. Is this the Literature Club?" He asked and I nod.  
"Yeah, the others will be here soon. You are... Mizu right? We share homeroom class together." I say and he blinks before smiling.  
"Oh yeah, you sit in the back. Monty right?" He asks and I nod again before smiling.  
"Yup, Monty's my name. And who are you two?" I question the boy and girl. The girl smiles and speaks up first.

"I'm Asami! I came here during the festival and thought it was pretty cool, but Denji here is the resident poet and wanted to join." She nudged the last of the group who blushed and looked away bashfully.  
"A-Asami please..." He mumbled as she grinned at him.  
"What, you get Mizu and I to join you and you won't even take credit~?" She teased and earned a laugh from Mizu and a nervous chuckle from Denji. While they were chatting and making banter I observed them quietly before noticing the door slide open and the girls begin to file in. All four look with a mixture of curiosity and surprise at the newcomers.

"O-Oh! Hello there! I'm Monika, president of the Literature Club. Did you three need something from us?" Monika put on her best smile and Mizu stepped forwards to speak for the group.  
"Yup, I'm Mizu, that guy is Denji and the girl is Asami. Denji here is a bit of a writer and wanted to join the club after seeing you guys at the festival. Asami and I agreed since it sounded like fun." He gave her a grin before Asami nudged him in the ribs to make him wince a little.  
"Hey now, you only wanted to join because we said that you were being a lazy bum playing video games and needed a club to join." She grinned and Mizu looked away sheepishly. However before Monika could even speak Sayori ran over.

"Three new club members? Really?! That's amazing!" She jumped for joy as Asami and Denji laugh at her enthusiasm. I smile a bit as Monika calls our attention once more.  
"How wonderful! I hope you all have as much of a passion for literature as we do! But do you all have the supplies?" She asked and Asami and Denji nod, however Mizu frowns as he checks his bag.  
"Uh, I don't think I have some." He answered honestly, rubbing the back of his head as Monika nodded.  
"Okay then, Monty would-" She began but Sayori interjected.

"Wait! I'll take him; I know exactly where they are and I'm the vice president after all!" She beamed. I saw Monika hesitate for a split second as she mirrored the same feelings I did. I was still on guard about the MC but at the same time we couldn't really say no to her; she was the vice president and it would look strange to send me instead of her. Monika couldn't go either; she had to help the other two. Finally she nods with a calm smile.  
"Alright, just don't take too long; we have to reveal the theme for the next poem today!" She smiled and Sayori nodded, turning to Mizu.  
"Mizu, right? Follow me and we'll get your supplies super quick!" She beamed. Mizu only gave her a small smile before following her out. My eyes followed the two to the door as they left my line of sight and I frown.  
"Hey Moni-" I began to speak but a hand falls on my shoulder and I turn to see Yuri looking at me.

"H-Hello M-Monty, I was wondering if... if you'd like to read something with me today?" Her voice was soft and gentle much like how she sounded when we first met but every word she spoke brought up fresh memories of our last encounter. It took all of my willpower and drive to suppress my bodies flight response and I smile.  
"Oh, really? I wouldn't mind that at all. You like horror yeah?" I ask and she blushes before nodding shyly.  
"Y-Yes... h-horror can explore different perspectives and i-ideas..." She mumbled and I nod.

"Agreed. For written horror I tend to prefer cosmic or supernatural, although psychological and I guess a more realistic version is fine." I add and Yuri's eyes widen as she looks at me curiously.  
"I recall you talking about reading and writing but I didn't k-know you were into horror..." She trails off and I shrug a bit as I continue to play it cool, contrary to how my heart feels.  
"Well... written horror is something I like, but if I'm honest I hate watching horror movies or shows. My mind has a way of getting too... real on me." I grimace and she cocks her head.  
"Real? How so?" She asks and I sigh, sitting down at a desk while she sits next to me. I try to find the right words to describe it, while also thinking of a way to connect to Yuri and reach her.

"W...Well you know how you get so passionate and focused when it comes to talking about books? When I watch or see horror, my mind tends to focus on key parts of it... the scariest parts and visualizes a lot of... fantasies. Dark fantasies. And they end up repeating and keeping me up for a while because my mind is too wound up about them. I guess that kind of makes me a coward huh?" I muse but Yuri looks like she's hearing words from a master or something; her expression hanging on to every word I speak. Well... maybe I can use that to reach her? Or maybe I need a different approach?

"I... I understand. When I read my books I am... transported into them almost, I find myself engrossed with them. So you have a similar effect, but... yours is rather upsetting to you?" She asks and I nod a bit.  
"Yeah. I think I can stand written horror because my mind isn't trying to make it real; in a sense I can control it. Sometimes it... it is hard to control thoughts and impulses like that being honest but I'd rather not suffer because of them." I finish and Yuri's eyes widen just a fraction before her calm demeanor returns and she smiles.  
"I see.. well, I am at least glad you can share in fondness for a genre such as horror with me." She answers with elegance, brushing a few strands of her purple hair aside as I nod.  
"Of course. So, what are we reading then?"  
"Oh, it's a favorite of mine, the 'Portrait of Markov'.."

As Yuri began to show me her horror book and we got engrossed in the reading, my thoughts drifted to Sayori and I frown.

 _Please stay safe, Sayori._

( **Sayori's PoV, School Hall** )

"Yay, this is so fun! I was a little sad that we had no members join after the festival but this is great!" Sayori cheered to Mizu as the two walked down the hall. Mizu gave her a small smile and looked away quickly, glancing around.  
"Yeah, I suppose it is. Small club huh? Honestly I was surprised we were the only ones who had joined you guys since the festival." He murmured and Sayori gave him a somber smile.  
"W-Well, I know literature isn't the most well-loved passion... but! That's why we do this; to bring everyone together!" She beamed at her new club member. He gave her a curt nod before looking away, studying the classes they passed.  
"I suppose." Was all he replied with.

For the next few minutes or so Sayori and Mizu walked in silence until they reached the supply room; when they entered Sayori headed to the closet and opened it, only for the items to begin falling on her.  
"AH!" She squeaked and closed her eyes reflexively as she waited for the pieces to fall on her head.

It never came; instead she felt something brush against her and the boxes rattled before stopping. Opening one eye she saw Mizu had moved next to her and caught the pieces, putting them back in place before glancing over.  
"You okay?" He asked and she nodded before smiling.  
"Yes I am, thank you Mizu. You are pretty fast huh." She chuckles awkwardly and Mizu shrugs, eyes gazing at the supplies as he grabs them.  
"I just have good reflexes. Probably from playing all those video games." He murmured and she giggles a little.  
"You sound like Monty used to be; he got real distant and played video games as we grew up. Although he always came to my aid when I was sad. And now... now he's doing so much more." She smiled a little to herself, not noticing Mizu's hand balled into a fist so tight that his knuckles were losing color. However he kept the composure on his face as they finished grabbing the supplies. As they prepared to depart Sayori stopped and turned, smiling at Mizu.

"Hey Mizu? Thanks for joining the club! Let's be great friends!" She beamed and for a second Mizu seemed to pause, before a bright smile grew on his face.  
"Yeah, sure!" He replied and Sayori looked at him for a second before she smiled and took off back to the club with a light feeling in her heart. However she didn't notice Mizu standing there, staring at his hand as she left his line of sight. His eyes focused on it as it glitched and he clenched it together.

( **Monty's PoV, Literature Club** )

The rest of the day went by quickly; I ended up spending a lot of time reading with Yuri and talking to her a bit; by the way her expressions changed I could see my words might have been having some effect. Monika and Sayori helped the newcomers get accustomed to the club and answered their questions before the group split up a bit. Denji talked to Monika and Asami talked Natsuki and Sayori. Mizu sort of hung around and chatted with them all around but mostly he seemed content keeping to himself. Monika decided to end the day by announcing the next theme for poetry which was 'flow'. With that said she dismissed everyone and I walked with Sayori and Natsuki to their home.

"So, what did you two think of the new people? Pretty surprising huh?" I ask and Sayori nods.  
"Yeah but they all seem pretty nice! Mizu actually helped me too; some stuff was going to fall on my head but he caught it lightning quick! He's like a superhero!" She beamed and Natsuki arched a brow.  
"A superhero? Really?" She asked and Sayori giggled.  
"Yup! He was all 'woosh' and stuff!" She laughed and Natsuki ended up chuckling as well while I smile.  
"Well glad that you weren't hurt and that everything is okay." I beam and Sayori smiles. The two talk about their days as we walk home and when I bid them goodbye I walk back to the crossroads where Monika is waiting. The streets are empty now as I smile a bit while holding her hand.

"... I wish we didn't have to do this. We didn't have to worry about the lives of them all. It's tiring at times, and stressful." I murmur and Monika looks away.  
"I agree. But no one else would look out for them, and we've come too far to stop now my love." I chuckle bitterly.  
"Yeah, I know. I won't stop until this is over; you know that, my beloved poet." I turn and kiss her cheek which combined with the pet name makes Monika's cheeks heat up. She smiles over at me and kisses my lips in retaliation before we reach the house. As I head to the kitchen to prepare dinner I glance over; she already had the command prompt open and was checking the three new club members.

"Hey, while you are at it check the MC's file and see if anything has changed." I suggest and Monika nods. I'm completely focused on making some fettuccine Alfredo while Monika scans through the files and codes. I put on a tea pot for some nice hot tea as well as I heat the sauce and boil the noodles. It doesn't take long for the kettle to start whistling and the noodles to finish and before I know it both are done. Presenting my beloved president with a bowl of the fettuccine and some green tea I take my own and sit by her as I begin to eat.

"So, anything?" I ask as I take a sip of my tea. She frowns and shakes her head.  
"The three of them seem normal enough; I looked at their coding and I could edit it unlike the MC's, plus I observed them using the window command. Denji was talking to his family and reading, Asami was cooking with her dad and Mizu was gaming in his room. They seem normal enough. Plus I opened the MC's file and I still couldn't edit it and when I tried to view him I was met with static. I still can't track him but I can assume that he's probably not one of those three." She finishes her explanation and I nod.

"Well... okay. But I just have this gut feeling that something isn't right here. Let's keep our eye on them a bit longer okay?" I suggest and Monika nods before smiling at me.  
"We are almost done love. We just have to save Yuri and then it'll be over." She gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and I crack a smile.  
"Yeah... yeah. You are right. Just one more."

( **?** )

"S-So... d-did the first day go well?" Yuri's timid voice went through the speaker as Mizu sat in front of a large command prompt, multiple windows open. One window to his right held up a false video loop in case Monika tried to observe him; it also protected Yuri during their conversations. The window in front of him was a blank box that he continued entering line after line of code in, trying various different lines to edit the command prompt on the left; Monty's file.

"Yeah actually; you played it off well enough and I have to give you props that you didn't reveal that you knew me. I almost expected you to say something." He chuckled and heard Yuri fumble a little with the phone on the other end.  
"I-I'm not that foolish... y-you said the plan wouldn't work i-if they were suspicious so I kept my composure." She replied and Mizu smiled.  
"... That's just like you, Yuri."

 _just like when I first met her_

Mizu frowned a bit and shook his head as he momentarily paused his coding.  
"Mizu? Y-You were with Sayori today. Did... Did you get what you wanted with her?" Another pause. Mizu clenched his fist.

 _"I'll always be there to chase away your rain clouds Sayori"_

He frowned.  
"No... I didn't. B-But that's because I don't want to scare her; the group has to trust me a little more you know? Why would they trust a stranger?" Yuri goes silent for a moment through the phone before she sighs.  
"S-So... you told me you have a plan b-but not much about it. I-I should know a-at least what you are thinking i-if we are going to work together." Mizu pursed his lips and sighed before a thought came to his head. His eyes glitched as he searched through the command prompt and found what he was looking for. It didn't take long to spawn and a clear liquid in a bottle was made before him. He smiled and closed Monty's prompt window as he edited the contents of the liquid ever so slightly.

"I... have something. But I'll need him to have his guard lowered. That's the only problem; I don't think he'll drink anything unsealed and offered to him." Yuri was silent for a second before speaking.  
"L-Like poison?" Mizu smiled a bit.  
"Not so deadly, but in order to make sure Monty is yours... suffice to say we have to break his spirit. And I've got a few things that can help with that." A sharp intake of breath and Mizu's eyes dart to the phone.  
"B-But.. w-won't that hurt him?" The glitched boy smiled a bit at that.

"Not physically... that comes later when you step in. But you trust me, right? You want to make Monty yours forever? Then we have to break his will; he'll be at your feet like a good dog once this stuff breaks him." Another sharp intake of breath but it sounds more excited than the last one.

"... Y-Yes. That makes sense... but won't it be hard with just the two of us?"

Mizu pauses.

"... Yeah. But don't worry about that; I've already got a few ideas in mind." As he speaks a few new windows open; Denji and Asami's along with a few other students. Mizu smiles darkly as he begins to make a few subtle changes.

"Just need to do a bit of convincing."


	22. Chapter 22: Opening Up

**Chapter 22: Opening Up**

( **Monty/MC's House, Tuesday Morning** )

The sound of running water broke my slumber and my eyes opened slowly, glancing around my room once more. Sitting up I listen to the sound of the water for a minute as my brain shakes off its drowsiness and tries to awaken. As my hand reaches to my right I feel a distinct lack of something or rather someone and I smile. Looking over at the clock I see it's about 6:30; plenty of time before I have to go get Sayori and Natsuki and head to school.

Getting up slowly I stretch and strip off my clothes, sleepily walking to the bathroom door. It's open a crack so I enter and see Monika's shaded form behind the curtain.  
"Love, is that you?" Her voice sweet as honey calls out and I yawn in reply.  
"Yeah. Mind if I jump in with you?" I ask and I hear a soft giggle.  
"Of course not." She replied and I stepped in without hesitation, giving her a kiss as I began to wash up. Perhaps it was a bit strange to be so close to Monika after only a few weeks but this feeling inside of my chest and heart told me otherwise; I loved her with all of my being.

After the shower we dried off and got dressed as Monika went to prepare breakfast; I noticed her search through the command prompt and spawn a cookbook as I smiled a bit. She had been spawning in small things here and there and honestly it did seem like her coding and use of the command prompt was improving every time I saw it. She noticed me watching and the beautiful poet shot me a smile that made me melt. She cooked a nice breakfast, this time trying a different approach. She did spawn in a few prepped items but as I watched my eyes widened in recognition.

"Is that bao?" I ask and she glances back in surprise as she keeps making the chinese steamed buns.  
"Oh, you've had bao before?" She asks and I nod.  
"Once, during a trip I had some for breakfast; stuffed with eggs and bacon and so tasty. I couldn't get enough of it." I muse and lean back. Monika seems to smile wider at this before resuming her efforts.  
"I see, then I'm glad I chose this~ what was your trip for though?" She asked and I shrug.  
"Was visiting my dad for my vacation; it was fun. My dad and mom are separated but I do love them both dearly." Her fingers stop and her shoulders stiffen.  
"I... I see, sorry for bringing it up-" She began to apologize but I waved it off.  
"Don't worry about it; I'm okay with it." I answer and she relaxes before giving me a furtive glance.

"W... Well, one day I-I hope I can meet them, ahaha..." I look at her in surprise, before smiling.

"... I hope you can too. I'd love for them to meet the woman who stole my heart."

"...!" I can practically see the steam come from Monika, caught off-guard by my loving comment. I chuckle and sip some orange juice as she finishes up the prepping of the bao and puts them into the steamer. After they are finished Monika sets them down on a plate and puts it between us; she made enough that we could easily fill ourselves and then save the leftovers for tomorrow. I grin and take a few before biting into one and smiling.  
"Mmm... yeah, just like I remember. The wrapping just compliments it so well and... is this tomato and spinach? Freaking amazing choice love. If I could give this a rating... solid A." I praise her work and earn a beautiful smile from her before she kisses my cheek.  
"Well, I don't want to be left behind you too much love; I want to learn as much as I can with you~" She cooed and I nod.  
"Of course. We'll grow together, yeah?" I muse and she nods before giggling.

"I guess that's what it means to always be working on a relationship huh?" She spoke before a soft frown crossed her features. As I took another bite of the bun she spoke.

"... D-Did you ever grow with your former girlfriend?" I stop eating. An old, bitter feeling wells up in my heart and I frown.

"... No. I didn't." I answer and she frowns, resting a hand on mine.

"What... happened with that? Would you tell me?" I sigh a little.

"... Monika. I know I promised you that I would be more honest and open with you and I plan to keep that promise. I will... talk about this now if you want. But I also can bury the past; I can bury this because in all honesty you and the other girls are the most important things to me here and that was a part of my life I am not proud of. So... I will give you the option. Do you want me to tell you or not?" Monika's eyes are wide and following me intently as I give her a serious stare. I figured this would pop it's ugly head up again, but no more running. If she wants to hear it I'll tell her.

"... Okay. I'd like to know." I nod and sit back, sipping my juice as I dig into the dark corners of my memory and drag it out into the spotlight.

"Okay; I'll start from the beginning. This was five years ago; I'm 23 now but I was 18 when I met this girl online. It was by chance since I was a bit of a writer getting into fandoms and stuff back then and I met her through a group chat, then I ended up staying in contact with her and another person I considered a friend. When I talked with this girl... it felt like I could tell her everything. That I could open up and be _myself._ And she was funny, intelligent, and kind and I just... I fell for her. But that friend I mentioned acted on his own feelings first. He asked her out and they started dating. I supported them even though my heart was breaking.

It was okay for a time; I met some other friends, some I still cherish to this very day. I enjoyed the time I spent with them both, especially my ex. But as the months ticked by... my ex and my friend's relationship got strained. She always came to me and told me about small things at first and I was there to comfort her. Then things just kept escalating, to the point where she was crying and upset because of his emotional abuse and jealousy." Monika frowned at that and rested a hand on mine.  
"Why didn't she leave him then?" She asked and I frown.  
"He was... manipulative. He kept her believing that he needed her to keep going.." I trail off as Monika understands the hint and her grip tightens.  
".. Did it continue to escalate?" I nod to her question slightly.

"It got worse, building up over time. They got into fights, there was so much anger... and I wasn't helping." My voice grows quiet and my hand trembled.  
"Back then.. I had this thought. It was always in the back of my mind, even when I tried to do good or the right thing. I thought... that she deserved better. Better than my friend. She deserved me. I was full of poison, Monika. I wasn't a good man. So I would coax and play it quietly, trying to get her to end her relationship. And even with that twisted desire in my heart I still considered him a friend. Laughable. I was pathetic. But I digress; I hate pitying myself and this isn't a sob story. As it approached the end of the year a plan was made between the three of us; my ex would come up to meet me in my home state, then we would fly down to her home and I'd spend a few weeks there. My friend lived close by to her so... all three of us would meet and hang out. And when she came up to hang out things got... bad.

"My friend was very controlling and wanted to constantly be in the know; so when my ex was finally over he was very needy. I think he was jealous of me or wary of me and well... they had a large fight. A fight which ended up with my ex crying and my friend threatening to end himself. But I was living with my family at the time and my mother stepped in and intervened. It was... awkward. But with that my ex officially broke up with him. And I think you can guess my intentions from then on." Monika gives me a sad look, it's almost too much for me to look at as that bitter feeling bites at me. I almost want to laugh but I hold back and continue.

"... You can see why I don't like bringing this up now. I was a horrible person; only caring for myself and my needs. Anyways after that break up we hooked up during the trip over. That's when I... well you know. It was also during this trip that we sort of left our friend behind; after everything we had gone through with him we figured it was the best choice. He was still our friend... just not a close one anymore. And she wanted me to start dating her but I still didn't want to step on the respect I once had for my friend, so we waited on that; I had every intention of dating her though. I had wanted to be with her for so long. But after that trip ... things changed. She began to need to see me, begged me to come back. I didn't have any money to do that; I was just a broke teenager who was chasing the idea of college for a better life and the eventual hope of being with her. She actually paid for me to visit again and the guilt from that trip... weighed on me. It weighed on me hard. After that second trip I did finally start dating her but it felt like things had changed. I felt like she was growing distant and every word seemed to just make it worse. I wanted to stick to my plan of college and then be with her after but she didn't want that. Her words grew harsher as she began to berate me as anger and arguments broke out. She reduced me to tears and I broke down crying when she yelled and screamed at me." Monika's grip tightened on my hand to the point of being painful.

"She began talking to my friend again... just like how she would talk to me when she was dating my friend. She began to spend more time with him just like she had done with me. Now the roles were reversed and I felt scared and alone And finally it all reached a head in the summer. Some of the experiences during my first visit were told to friends of my mom, personal things that I don't want to dig into. And well.. they joked and laughed about it in my face. And I... in my stupidity I told my ex. She and my 'friend' blew up at me and we had a large fight which is when she broke up with me and both blocked me. My 'friend' threatened to kill me if he ever saw me again. And I was left alone. Everything had come crumbling down around me. And you can guess what happened almost immediately after too; who she went to as her new boyfriend."

A heavy silence fills in the room and out of the corner of my eye I can see Monika is stiff as a board. I take a sip of my drink and prepare to finish the story.

"Like I said, I wasn't innocent. But after getting out of the relationship and looking back I could truly see that I had been played from the start. She had been manipulative, guilt-tripping and trying to get her way from the beginning. And when I didn't conform I was met with the monster she could be. And I just... the loss of someone so close to my heart in such a violent and unresolved way broke me. I was not myself for months; a beast of poison and rage. I wanted them to hurt, to suffer like they had made me suffer. I wanted people to see what kind of monsters they were-" I take a deep breath and calm myself quietly.  
"... I didn't start healing until later. And to be honest I still might be healing; it's been five years but pain like that can remain. But I hope I have grown some; I want to be someone I can be proud of and you can be proud of."

Only then did Monika act and I felt her arms wrap around me tightly, holding me in place. I didn't resist and hugged her back tightly.  
"I'm okay now; it's been five years love." I whisper but she buried her head into my chest and my vision is obscured by a sea of lovely brown locks.  
"I know... but I want to give you the love I wish I could have given you then." I smile a bit.  
"You spoil me too much, honey. What did I ever do to deserve such a beautiful poet's affection?" I murmur and stroke her beautiful strands of chestnut.  
"Ahaha~ well I can't deny that you are pretty cute."  
"Pfft, I'll take it. But... thank you, Monika."  
"Of course, I'll always be here for you."  
"And I you, my love."

After that moment passed we finished breakfast and got ready, sharing once last kiss before we seperated. I watched her walk away as I headed to Sayori's, picking her and Natsuki up as we all walked to school together.  
"So, you guys have your poems for today?" I ask and they nod.  
"Yup! I can't wait for the club today though; I want to spend time with our new members and get to be their friends so that we are all the best of friends at the end of the year!" Sayori pumped her fist into the air and I chuckled at her enthusiasm.  
"Good to hear; your energy is honestly astounding when you are like this." I muse and Sayori gives a bashful smile and glances away. Looking back to Natsuki I notice she is looking past us in something of a daze and I frown, poking her softly.

"Hey, how's my favorite manga-reading baker doing? You okay?" I ask and she blushes before scowling.  
"O-Of course I am, dummy! I.. I w-was just thinking of something..." She trails off as I arch a brow.  
"Oh? What of?" Her face gets a bit red and she glances away.  
"I-I was t-thinking that... Y-Yuri m-must have been alone f-for that week. N-Not that I-I care. B-But..." She trails off and I cock my head a bit and smile.  
"You wanted to do something for her? Awww Natsuki, I knew you could be kind!" Sayori cheered and I laughed a bit, making Natsuki even redder.  
"H-HEY! KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" The small pinkette barked and I laugh more. Sayori is giggling too and even though her face is red I can see a bit of a smile cross the tsundere's expression. After I get the laughter out of my system my eyes shift to the embarrassed girl and I smile a bit more sincerely.  
"Hey, I think it's nice that you want to do something. So why don't you write her a note or something? A poem even; show her that we missed her. If you want I'll help you out with it too." Natsuki's angry expression softens and the blush creeps up.  
"Y-You think that'll work?" I nod and she thinks before glancing off to the side, cheeks tinged with red."  
"O-Okay. W-Whatever." She huffs and I end up laughing again as we reach school.

( **Yuri's PoV** )

"W-What is this exactly?" Yuri asked, staring at the bottle of clear liquid in front of her face as Mizu smiled.  
"Our ace in the hole, so to speak. The surefire solution to all of your problems my dear Yuri!" The student grinned as Yuri eyed the piece. A well-deserved glare however made him drop the grin and sigh.  
"Look, it's a bit complex okay? Just trust me when I say that it is no poison and it wont kill him. He just needs to drink it. Problem is how we get it to him." Mizu frowned and ran a hand through his dark locks while Yuri rested a hand on her left arm, rubbing over her covered scars.

Even though his words felt comforting Yuri still felt uneasy about this man. He knew more than she thought possible; even about her self-harm and the way she loved Monty. But he didn't tell anyone, didn't report it to the authorities; he had every chance to say something yet he actively helped her. She couldn't fathom his motives or drive and while he made her uneasy every time he reassured her it surprisingly worked; as if his very words carried a soothing power to keep her focused.

Because this was all about Monty; that was what mattered.

Yes... who cared if he was on her side or not? He was helping her for the moment, and getting Monty to be with her forever was the most important thing... right? A small nagging feeling welled up in her chest; it came every time these thoughts entered her head. At first it prevented her from even following up on her impulses and desires, a lock and key to keep herself restrained. But every day she felt herself losing that small feeling though as it faded every time it arose. It was like... like she was being freed from something, the shackles undone and the chains falling off one by one.

And she didn't want to admit how _excited_ that made her. The purple-haired bookworm felt her heart beat madly with excitement as those mental restraints faded. From the dark corners of her mind an idea came to her.  
"... What if we have him drink it in plain sight?" Her words made Mizu's blue orbs flicker to her as she shuffled on her feet.  
"W-Well... give me t-the bottle and I'll slip it into M-Monty's cup if you can k-keep them busy when I serve tea; I don't think t-that they'll notice me d-doing something u-unusual if it's an everyday act." She offers the suggestion and Mizu thinks for a moment.  
"Yuri... that's perfect. I'll have Asami and Denji help with it; they owe me a few favors so the three of us will keep them busy while you work your magic." He smiles and hands her the bottle before the bell rings.  
"Whoops, times up. See you at the club Yuri." He grins and departs, leaving Yuri alone in the hall. Her eyes were fixated on the bottle and slowly she tucked it away in her bag.

 _It's all for Monty.  
_  
( **Teusday Afternoon, After School, Monty's PoV** )

The day went by quickly after the initial surprise from yesterday receded. I got through my classes and actually chatted with a few people in them; I did try to say hi to Mizu but he entered just as the bell rang so I didn't get the chance. Before I knew it the final bell had rung and I headed up to the Literature Club to meet with the rest. I arrived early and sat down, opening up my notebook and glancing at the poem I wrote. It wasn't anything special but I enjoyed writing it.

 _Time_

 _It flows and moves on continuously_  
 _Constantly_  
 _Never stopping_  
 _Never ceasing_  
 _an endless machine turning the cogs of the world_  
 _With those riding it thinking they can try to bend it_  
 _Break it_  
 _But they don't understand you can't stop it_  
 _As time always catches up with them._

A little bittersweet for my taste but it'll do. As I finish glancing over the short poem I see the new and old group filter in and soon enough the lively noise of chatting and talking has filled the room. I smile at Monika as she enters and wave at Sayori and Natsuki, giving a nod and smile to the three newcomers as well. When Yuri enters she blushes as soon as she spots me before moving over and smiling."  
"H-Hello Monty... I-I was wondering i-if you'd l-like to continue reading t-today after the poems...? I... If that's o-okay with you." She fiddled with her hair and I smile.  
"Of course it's okay with me. I don't mind reading with you, especially with a good book like that." I smile and relief washes over her features. Pushing the desks together I watch as Yuri walks over and begins to make tea for the whole group; a few more cups were grabbed by Monika earlier in order for the newcomers to have some to drink from. Mizu is talking with Natsuki and Monika while Sayori is being her normal bubbly self with Asami and Denji; I smile a bit at this.

As we all began to share poems I noticed the familiar themes in the original group that blended in with the new; Asami shared a similar writing style like Natsuki and Sayori, while Denji wrote more elegant or well-planned poems like Yuri. They were still a bit shaky on it but they had a lot of potential. As for Mizu his poetry was I felt a mixture of Monika's and Sayori's; simple wording but a lot of meaning behind them.  
"Hmmm... interesting style." I admit and he grins.  
"Really? I didn't think it was anything special; just kind of put what was on my mind to paper." He shrugs a bit as I smile at him.  
"Well, it's still good; you've got some skills already you know?" I comment and he grins before nodding and walking off to the next person.

Yuri finishes the tea and hands them out to the members; the taste of oolong fills my mouth. I recall this was her favorite flavor but I prefer a nice herbal green tea; I still do enjoy it though. Although now that I recall Monika liked coffee in the game didn't she? I've only ever given her tea... maybe I should change that up. I sit down with my thoughts as the mood shifts from the poetry sharing to free time; as Yuri comes down to sit next to me and read I notice Natsuki walking over.  
"H-Hey Yuri?" She calls out. I notice the purple-haired beauty's face changed for a split second to irritation before looking up.  
"Yes, Natsuki?" She asked calmly, before blinking as the pinkette shoved a piece of paper at her.  
"H-Here." She muttered. I realized she had gone ahead and written the poem we had talked about this morning as I glanced over Yuri's shoulder to read it.

 _Annie's Friend_

 _Annie missed her friends._  
 _She missed the way her friends laughed._  
 _She missed the way her friends talked._  
 _She missed them so much._

 _But her friends disappeared for a while_  
 _And it made Annie sad._  
 _She missed her friends and wanted to be with them again_  
 _To be near them again._

 _So when her friends returned_  
 _They told her that they had been thinking of her_  
 _And that they missed her just as much._  
 _Now Annie and her friend are happy_  
 _That they can be together._

Natsuki's blushing brightly as I read through the poem and it brought a smile to my face. I glance over to Yuri and for a second I see something... different. For a moment she has a smile on her face that seems warmer than usual, and while she's blushing the way her eyes shine seems almost innocent. She doesn't speak for a long time, her hand idly fiddling with a strand of hair before she finally opens her mouth.  
"T... Thank you Natsuki. I... I don't know what to say." She murmured and Natsuki looked away.  
"D-Don't get any f-funny ideas! J... Just... it isn't f-fun without t-the whole gang." She murmured and huffed, stalking away like the true tsundere she was. I saw Yuri hold the paper for a while and carefully fold it up, stowing it away before turning back to me.  
"Shall we keep reading?" She asked and I nod.  
"Yes, let's go."

( **Mizu's PoV** )

Well that was... different. Mizu had watched the whole exchange between Natsuki and Yuri and he had to say that he never expected Natsuki to be the one to try and patch things between them first.

 _This is how the Literature Club should be-_

Mizu scowled and his hand tightened into a ball as he went over to Monika and nodded to the door.  
"I'll be right back prez, just getting a drink real quick." He informed her as she nodded and smiled.  
"Okay, hurry back! We still have to announce the next theme for the poems." She advised and he nodded with a grin

 _"You kind of left her hanging this morning, you know?"_

He turned away quickly to make sure no one noticed his grimace and walked out the door. He stopped in the hall once he was far enough and slammed his fist against the wall, causing the plaster to crack and leave a gaping hole in the wall. His eyes turned to it and he frowned, opening the prompt and fixing it quickly.

 _I was looking out, and he on the other side, was looking in-_

 **That doesn't matter anymore, nothing matters.**

"Mizu?"

Her voice, soft as an angels cut through his thoughts and Mizu spun around to face Sayori. Her brow was furrowed and her lips drawn into a frown as she looked like she was staring at his very soul. For once Mizu blushed and smiled.  
"A-Ah, Sayori! Didn't hear you coming up on me. I was just going to get a drink." He excused himself but Sayori's furrowed brow remained there. For a rather uncomfortable amount of time she looked at Mizu and he felt like he was unable to speak under the power of her eyes.

"Mizu, are you okay?" She spoke and made him freeze.  
"H-Huh?" He asked and she walked up, resting a hand mindlessly on his cheek. The warmth from it burned against his skin and his mind blanked. However he managed to adjust himself and pulled away.  
"I'm fine, Sayori. I just want a drink; stomach sort of felt upset with Yuri's tea. I'm not a huge tea guy." He lies and Sayori cocks her head before grabbing his arm and leading him down the hall.  
"This way then; the drink machines are over here!" She spoke in that sing-song voice of hers as she tugged Mizu along.

The walk was mostly silent; Sayori hummed occasionally but for the most part she was strangely quiet too. As she reached the machines she beamed up at him.  
"Hold on, let me grab something first." Sayori then turned to the machines as Mizu watched her quietly, his expression unreadable.

 _She is dangerous, too dangerous. I feel strange with her; I feel different. And part of me wants to stay that way._

 **She needs to die.**

Mizu's hand outstretched towards the unknowing Sayori, glitching and shifting. He would just rewrite her code; they wouldn't expect it this far along and with the threat of Yuri they would be forced to either divert attention or turn it all to one or the other. A fatal mistake that would end this game once and for all either way. His hand was inches from her, a few more and her coding would be rewritten. She would be done for, her coding would force her to end it all and-

"Mizu?" Her voice spoke up and he jumped, withdrawing his hand.  
"Y-Yes?" He asked as she turned and held something out to him. It was a bottle of apple juice.

 _"You were always the first one to run over to me and always took care of me"_

"I noticed you were sort of... down earlier. And I wanted to tell you that if you ever wanted to talk there are people around for you. We are a club together and we all care for our club mates. I promise we are here if you need help." She was smiling at him once again and for a moment his features were neutral as his mind blanked.  
"... It's just... I'm reminded of some friends I lost a while ago. It's bringing up memories." His voice was small but Sayori heard it as she frowned.  
"You lost your friends? I'm so sorry! Uhm, do you want to talk to someone about it because I know a good person for that." She offered but Mizu shook his head and gave her a sad smile.  
"No, it's okay. They just moved away and t was a while ago and I guess... I missed them. But it doesn't matter-"

"Of course it matters! They were your friends, weren't they?" Her voice cut through and Mizu's blue gaze met hers as she pouted with a serious expression. He fidgeted in place under that damnable gaze.  
"W-Well yeah but it was a long time ago-" He excused but she brought a finger up and silenced him.  
"They were your friends, and losing friends always hurts. But they are never gone forever; they live on in your heart. Besides, maybe you'll meet them again someday! And uhm... I told you yesterday that I would be your friend and I will stick by that!" She beamed at him.

His hand twitched, before relaxing at his side.

"... Thank you, Sayori." His words were warm as she smiled, buying another apple juice and turning back.  
"Let's go back to our club then, okay?" She asked and he nodded. She beamed and dashed off once more as Mizu looked down at his hand. It glitched along with the rest of his body as he took a moment to compose himself before heading for the club again.

"Why can't I seem to finish her off?" He murmured to nobody in particular. He walked back and as he reached the classroom Mizu noticed the empty vial in the trash and smiled.

Tomorrow would be interesting.

( **Monty's PoV** )

The rest of the club went by smoothly and the new theme was given out; this time it was 'break' and I already had something in mind for it. I walked home with Sayori and Natsuki as per usual and both were in high spirits. Sayori told me about her talk and friendship with Mizu and Natsuki was just happy about the poem, even if she'd never outright admit it. All in all a productive day and a good day of progress with Yuri. I think she was starting to feel comfortable around me; a bit more and perhaps she'd open up about the cutting. A smile broke out on my face as we passed by the crosswalk and reached Sayori's house. I said goodbye to them checked my phone: 3:47. I had plenty of time to shop and make dinner for Monika and I.

Walking down I met up with my beloved and smiled at her as we headed to the grocery store.  
"You seem in a good mood love." She said and I nod.  
"I don't know, just feels like its been a good day." I murmur, feeling hopeful about this all.

Yeah... tomorrow would be a good day. I could feel it.


	23. Chapter 23: Paranoia

**Chapter 23: Paranoia**

( **?** )

 _"Monty..."_

Huh...? I heard my name called out and as I open my eyes I peer around the classroom. The desks were devoid of students and the place was eerily silent. I stood up and looked outside at the orange-hued skyline. It seemed to move and twist and my heart dropped as I recalled another familiar place with this same hue.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" I call. The door slides open and makes me jump.

 _"This way..."_

Monika?

I stumble out of the room, slowly walking through the halls. Just like the classroom the school is empty and the building is bathed in their eerie orange light. As I walk a door opens ahead of me by itself, making my unease grow more as I follow the path. I try a few other doors on the side but they don't open; guess the only path I can go is the one laid out before me. As I continue walking the door at the end closes, and this time a classroom on the far end of the hall opens up.

 _"In here..."_

I feel a cold sweat running down my body and walk towards the room, carefully peaking inside. It's empty just like the others. Slowly moving inside I walk towards the teachers desk and I hear a giggle behind me. Turning around slowly I see Yuri standing behind me, a smile on her face.  
"Yuri...? Why am I at the school? What are you doing here?" I ask but she just gives that same mysterious smile.

"Does it matter? I mean... you are here with me now. And we'll be together forever." The words dripped from her mouth and made my blood curdle as she began to step closer. I take a step back.  
"Yuri come on, this isn't funny. Where's everyone else? Where's Sayori, Natsuki, Monika?" I ask and she giggles, a flash of light in her hand. I look down and see it's a nice and my face grows pale.  
"They don't matter, Monty. They aren't real. You and I? Now WE are real?" Monika's voice is now speaking and I see Yuri changed into that of Monika. It's like their personalities have blended together and Monika has a manic grin spread across her face as she waves the knife around. I back up until I hit the teachers desk.

"Monty... why didn't you save us?" Sayori's voice whispers in my ear and I spin around to face her lifeless corpse. Her fingers are bloody and the rope tightly bound around her neck; her eyes are dead and staring at me as I back away. Natsuki moves from the side, head jolted to the side and bleeding while Yuri appears, grinning maniacally with blood pouring from the stab wounds on her chest and stomach. They all grasp and reach for me as I scream-

"Hey... isn't it time we go home?"

I slowly stop screaming, opening my eyes to look up; everything is gone. The girls, the school... everything. It's a black, empty void. As I sit up I look across from myself and see... another me sitting there.  
"W-What is this?" I ask and stand somehow in this void. He sighs and shrugs.  
"Your wake-up call. I mean we have to go home don't we?" He smiles grimly and the void shifts into my room; I'm sitting on the bed and he's sitting in my computer chair. The title screen for Doki Doki Literature Club is visible on the computer as he smiles.

"See? Home now; with your real family. With your real friends. Those girls? Lines of code; nothing to real people like us." I'm not really paying attention though, frozen in place as I feel my body go numb. No... it can't be... no I couldn't have lost them...  
"No." This isn't real, this is nightmare...  
"They aren't real Monty."  
"They are, you know they are." I have to stop this. I try to move my arms and they slowly respond.  
"They don't matter. And at the end of the day... you are still alone." He murmurs, and my heart clenches up as I grab an antique bottle of the shelf and hurl it at the other me.

"I'M NOT ALONE! YOU AREN'T REAL!" I roar as the bottle soars right for where his head would be. However the other me is gone, leaving me alone in the silence of my room.

"That's right our darling Monty... you are never alone with us~" the voices of the four girls whisper in my ear and I freeze as their hands grab me. I scream as I'm suddenly yanked backwards into the void, their grinning dead faces drawing closer as Yuri raises a knife and plunges it towards my heart-

( **Wednesday Morning, Monty/MC's House** )

I let out a scream and shoot up in bed, hand darting to where the stabbing pain had been. My eyes swivel wildly around the room, my brain trying to process what happened. My hand clutches my chest and the other grips the sheets like it's the only thing keeping me tied to this world.

One second. Two seconds. Three and so on. Silence looms over the house and slowly I glance to my side. Monika somehow managed to stay asleep through my screaming and I sigh in relief. Something drips down my head and I wipe it off; looks like I broke out into a cold sweat due to... whatever that was. I get up quietly and grab a towel and a new set of clothes as I take a long shower in silence. I'll need to replace the sheets early tonight, and I have my poem actually written early so I don't need to worry about that. Honestly I can barely concentrate; my brain is having a hard time catching up to reality.

 _"They aren't real Monty"_

I still hear his voice in my head echoing... _my_ voice echoing. No, he's wrong; I've been through so much here and they are as real as I am. Glancing at my left shoulder I see the scar from when I was stabbed; THAT is real. This is real. I sigh and as I get out of the shower I brush my hair and teeth. As I lean down to spit I swear I hear something; looking back up in the mirror I feel myself grow cold.

Yuri is standing behind me, covered in blood and holding a knife. Her face is a permanent grin and her eyes are as intense as they were when she showed me her poem last week.

"Yuri!?" I spin but she's gone; nothing there at all. I book it into the living room after her, glancing around the house. I search every inch including my bedroom where Monika is still sleeping but I can't find her at all.

She just up and disappeared like a ghost.

I shake my head and return to the bathroom, finishing up and getting dressed as I head to the kitchen to make breakfast. I glance over and notice a coffee machine; I'll turn it on for Monika. As I do I set out a tea kettle for myself as well and begin to heat the water as I frown. My mind still must be reeling from that nightmare; it was pretty intense. But I swear I saw Yuri here earlier; she looked so real. Hopefully the tea can calm my nerves so my brain can shake off the nightmare.

It doesn't take long as I prepare breakfast, coffee and tea. Sorry Monika, I know you like making breakfast but I need this right now. I make up a plate of eggs and tofu bacon and sit down with the tea, sighing as I take up my fork and cut into it. As I do I hear footsteps behind me and hands wrap around me lovingly. I smile and relax a little into them as my beloved Monika holds me-

" _What are you eating, Monty?_ "

Yuri's voice cuts through the air and I snap to look back; she's got a grin and her eyes are bleeding. I can smell it, I can _smell_ the blood and her hands grab my head, turning it back towards the plate. A beating, bloody heart sits on the table, oozing that crimson liquid from where I had pierced it.

"AH!" I fall back in my chair and it clatters loudly against the floor as I scramble rapidly away from the table and from Yuri as she slowly advances towards me. This is real, this has to be real I can smell the blood and I can hear her perfectly clear.  
"Get back Yuri."  
" _Aww Monty, you don't look so well. Are you scared? Please, let me hold you._ "  
"I SAID GET BACK!" I roar and bolt up, rushing for the kitchen and grabbing a knife. I turn to face my opponent but once more nothing is there.

My eyes dart to the heart; it's just a plate of eggs and tofu bacon. My eyes dart back to the chair; it's still on the floor but no other signs of a scuffle or any presence of Yuri. It was just me.

"Monty?" I hear Monika's voice and I move defensively as I turn to her. It seems this surprises her as her emerald gaze widens before she walks over to me.  
"Monty, are you okay? I heard something crashing and you screaming." She yawned a bit. I still feel a bit on edge but I force myself to calm down, taking a deep breath and smiling at her.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just... had a nightmare and it's bugging me. Mind is trying to shake off the sleep." I reassure her but the look on her face says otherwise.  
"A nightmare? Are you sure you are okay?" She repeats and I nod, walking over and drinking some of the tea.  
"Yeah, I'm good. Just trying to shake it off I guess. It felt... real. Like as if I was right there. But then again a lot of dreams can do that so... I guess it's a normal thing." I murmur. I'm not sure whether those words were to convince her or myself at this point but they help a little as she nods.  
"O.. Okay. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked but I shake my head.  
"Not now, it's uh... it's fresh in my mind. I'd rather calm down a bit before talking about it. I made you coffee though; I figured that you've indulged enough of my love of tea so I thought I'd surprise you with breakfast and coffee this morning." Now that does put a smile on Monika's face as she kisses me.  
"Mmm... you are too good to me darling~"

As she went to the coffee machine and got her breakfast ready I glanced back uneasily at the bathroom; silence. No nightmarish versions of Yuri or the other girls came out and no horrific images to accompany them. My heart calms down and I quietly sigh in relief.  
"I guess it was just a nightmare."

The rest of the morning goes normal and Monika leaves before me, giving a kiss as I smile at her. As she leaves I finish packing up and open the door, heading out to meet Sayori and Natsuki as per usual. As I close the door to the house I turn and my vision swims for a second; I feel my foot stumble and I shake my head. As quickly as it happened did it stop and I frown a bit as my balance readjusts. I lean against the door and for a solid minute see if anything else happens; nothing does. With a sharp inhale I push off and continue on towards Natsuki and Sayori.  
"What an awful morning." I mutter to myself.

I meet the two at the crosswalk and greeted them with a smile and wave as we walked to school together. Honestly I wasn't paying attention as my mind was wandering back to the nightmares from earlier. I swear I could smell the blood, feel Yuri's hands around me... but that can't be. There was no point in the script where something like that happened; if anything it would be when Natsuki's neck snapped and she ran at you. But even then it wasn't like how this was; plus the swimming vision too. Maybe the stress was wearing on me more than I thought?

"...ty? Monty?" Sayori's voice broke through to me and I looked up to see Sayori's concerned blue orbs focused on me.  
"Are you okay? You were spacing out for a minute." She asked and I give her a nod.  
"Yeah yeah, just had a rough night sleeping." I reply and she gives me a frown.  
"Nightmares or something?" She questions and once more I nod.  
"Yeah, something like that." Sayori beams then and takes my hand.  
"Then we have to cheer you up, isn't that right Natsuki?" She asks and the other pinkette blushes.  
"D-Don't rope me in on this!" She stammered and I laughed a little, patting Natsuki's head and intentionally earning more ire.  
"HEY!" She scowled as I grin.  
"Hey yourself, that was a pretty nice poem you wrote for Yuri yesterday~" I grin and now the anger goes out as Natsuki turns scarlet. I can practically see the steam rising off of her face and chuckle a bit.  
"S-SHUT UP DUMMY!" She yelled and now Sayori was laughing as we teased and exchanged banter with one another all the way to school.  
Well, at least these two are doing okay.

As we get to the gates and split up I arrive at my class first; sitting down with a plop I take out my notes and get ready for the day. Class begins not long after and I end up resting my hand in a palm as the class is rather boring and mundane. I guess having gone through this stuff once before also helps with that. I yawn a bit, closing my eyes and feel myself drifting a bit towards unconsciousness.

 _"Where are you looking Monty?"  
_  
My eyes snap open and turn to the source of the voice; a glitching Sayori stands in front of me. He neck holds a broken noose around it, the rope digging into her bruised flesh and her blood fingers resting on my desk. Her eyes are hollow but follow my every move as the room darkens. She reaches for me and I feel her cold, dead fingers brush against my skin and I react, shooting out of my chair and sending it clattering against the floor.

"Monty?"

I blink and look up, my mind feeling foggy. The teacher is looking at me with a mixture of annoyance and concern along with the rest of the students.  
"Monty, are you alright? You don't look so good." My teacher continues and I press a hand to my head; it's covered in sweat.

 _"Yes Monty are you okay? You don't seem well"_

The students faces are replaced by the four girls, each glitching out or horrifically alter. My heart pounds in my chest as I try to calm myself.  
"M-May I go to the nurses office? I don't feel well." I lie and my teacher nods. I grab my bag and hurry past the twisted visions of my classmates, making it out the door and leaning against the hall once I'm out of earshot. The world is swimming now, the sky darkening and twisting. I see glimpses of shapes and beings everywhere I look and I can feel my heart going into overdrive.  
"Something's wrong. I need to get to Monika." I murmur and try to push off the wall but slump down against it; my legs won't respond. I hear a maddening chorus of giggles and laughter around my and I vainly cover my ears to try and drown them out.

 _"Come on Monty, get to your true love... let her see you losing it~"_ Natsuki's voice cuts in next to me and I fall over as her hands push against me, her figure straddling me with her neck bent to the side. She leans in close and I can smell the blood once again as I growl and throw a fist at this things head.  
"You aren't real!" I snarl as she disappears, the area returning to normal. My visions still swimming but I force myself to stand, clinging to the wall for support as I stumble and move slowly towards Monika's class. My vision is constantly hazy now and I feel their hands claw at my cheeks and try to pull me back.

 _"Monty, play with us~"  
"Yes, come join me my love~"  
"You'll be with us forever~"  
_  
"YOU AREN'T REAL!" I snap and swing my fist in an arc backwards, slamming against a locker painfully as I try to dispel them by force.  
"SHIT!" I curse, grabbing my hand; it's already bruising from the impact and I can see a small cut from the metal bleeding out. Now I WILL have to go to the nurses. The giggling and the voices grow louder as I stumble forwards. The numbers and lockers are blending together and I see the twisted phantoms of the girls with every step.

And then I hear it. That faint yet unmistakable sound.

White noise.

Ahead of me stands the MC, his glitches taking on the images of laughing and screaming mouths. I take a step back but realize that is a bad idea when my body isn't able to balance; I stumble and lose my footing. I can't even tell if this is real or not; the hall is spinning and as I catch myself and stagger back up the MC is already on me with a knife going for my throat. This time I do step backwards and lose my footing and my head collides with the ground hard.

My mind begins to shut off and the last thing I see is a pair of white stockings and blue shoes running towards me before everything goes dark.

( **Monika's PoV** )

Emerald orbs focused on the door as Monika let out a quiet sigh. The work for the class was already done; she breezed through it easily enough and for the most part she ended up having a lot of free time during classes. For some reason instead of focusing on other work she could be doing for the club or a different class, she was focused on Monty. Of course this also wasn't entirely new; she did think about her beloved during moments of boredom in her classes but she was rather focused on the way he was acting today.

Not once during their time together had Monty had nightmares; of course she knew he could be having them and not telling her but if so they never made him act like he did with the chair and the screaming. And even if he tried to hide it Monika saw how uneasily he looked around, as if _haunted_ by something. The unease in her chest grew and she let out a sigh.

 _I need to check on him._ This thought provoked her to raise a hand and excuse herself from the room and headed outside. Once she was clear from any passerby's vision she opened up the command prompt and looked at Monty's file; even if she couldn't edit him she could watch him if need be. However instead of a classroom Monika saw Monty laying unconscious in the nurses office, bandages wrapped around his head. Her eyes widened and without missing a beat she booked it towards the nurse, heart pounding in fear. She didn't even feel her phone go off as she ran down the halls.

( **Wednesday Afternoon, Nurses Office** )

"Nngh... my head..." I groan out weakly as a world of pain greets my reawakened self. It seems that someone must have run a car over my head with how badly it throbbed and I was forced to shut my eyes to try and drive the pain down. Forcing one eye open again I glance over to try and get a better idea of my surroundings and notice a sealed bottle of water and a note. I grab the note and struggle to read but I manage to figure out that it was left by the nurse who had to leave for a bit. She told me to get plenty of rest and the usual jargon as I open the water and drink it. I down half of the bottle in one go after realizing I was really parched and with a satisfied sigh I place the empty bottle back down.

With some effort I get up and move, stumbling out from the bed I had been placed on and looking around. Yup, definitely a nurses office... although much nicer than the ones when I went to school what the hell. I'm still in pain so I decide to leave any grievances about the differences in a computerized worlds school nurse office and the real world aside for now and move towards the cabinets. I glance around the shelves and on the counters for anything to help ease the pain and with some luck I find a couple of painkillers. Opening the package I go back to my bed and down the pills with the aid of the water. I finish the rest of the bottle and sigh as I sit back down on the edge of the bed and try to piece everything together.

I recall the horrid visions and the swimming vision followed by the MC's vision and me falling back on my head. Then I recall a pair of legs running towards me before I blacked out. My brow creases and I pull out my phone, texting Monika that I need her at the nurses office. I haven't really texted her since there wasn't a need to so far plus ever since the ordeal with the MC I haven't really preferred texting since he could simply prevent or change the texts if he was watching. But that didn't matter right now; right now Monika needed to be here and I needed her help.

But how had this happened in the first place? What caused this? According to Monika my file couldn't be edited; had that changed somehow? Then why would they do this and not change me into something horrible or increase my negative traits and thoughts like Sayori? Had I eaten or drank something weird lately? I try to recall yesterday's food; breakfast was safe, lunch was safe, dinner was safe-

The sound of footsteps break my concentration and I stiffen as I turn towards the sound. I strain to hear giggles or static or whatever else the nightmares could possibly conjure. I was prepared for the worst so when I saw Monika step through the doors I stood there shocked for a minute. She looked at me and gave me that smile, that beautiful smile of hers that melts me heart. It's her; it has to be her.  
"M-Monika? Is that you?" I ask. She looks up in surprise at me as I run over and hug her.  
"Thank god you are here. I've been... I've been hallucinating. Seeing things. You... the other girls... I can't tell what is real anymore." I murmur, holding her tightly. I hear her breathing halt as her hands move up and wrap around me. They tremble slightly and I bury my face in the crook of her neck.  
"Ah... Monty... I-I'm glad you are okay my love, ahaha... I found you passed out in the hallway and came to check on you. S-So these visions were the cause of your distress?" She sounds a little off, maybe she was just scared for me? I look up into her beautiful green orbs and nod.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry for making you worry." I murmur and she smiles gently, a hand pressing against my cheek. Her other hand rests on my arm and lightly strokes it, running across the scar from the stab wound as she smiles.

"I'm just... worried about you, my love. Worried that I wouldn't have you like this again." She whispers, and slowly closes the distance. I smile and lean in as well, kissing her gently. My eyes close and I just enjoy the feeling of her lips, the scent of lavender wafting through the air.

Lavender?

My eyes open. Purple hair covers my vision. A creeping dread hits me hard.

I'm kissing Yuri.

I push away immediately, struggling in her grasp and trying to pull back but she holds me like iron, trying to deepen the kiss. Waves of terror and discomfort fill me as I finally force her off.

However, as I do I notice that Monika was standing in the doorway, her eyes locked onto the scene in front of her.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey all, Crimson here. Just wanted to make a quick little thing since we've officially hit 100k words on LOVEchr! I'm actually super proud of myself; that's like an entire short books worth of words! I've never stuck with something in terms of writing this long; sure I've talked about it but never done it!**

 **So... it's nice to see the story having come this far. I will say that we are nearing the halfway point in the story; only 2 and a half arcs or so remain. But I do want to thank everyone who reads this story and especially thank the reviewers who have continued to support and boost me on through this story!**

 **I know it's been slow; I have college and work sorry. It takes me a while to write when I have real life stuff, but I do try to sit down and work on the next chapter every day. And I am especially excited for the rest of this arc, hehe.**

 **Anyways, that's it for now! Thanks for reading so far!**

 **-CrimsonA377**


	24. Chapter 24: Confrontations

**Chapter 24: Confrontations**

( **Wednesday Afternoon, Nurses Office** )

Monika had arrived at the door to the nurses office quickly, and as she walked in her body froze. Yuri stood against Monty, his body shifting and moving as they kissed. Her eyes were immediately drawn to this and for the briefest of moments she felt her demeanor crumble and her emotions flare up. Anger, sadness, pain... jealousy. It hit her like a ton of bricks and her mind was panicking as her heart took over.

But as she watched she realized that Monty was pulling _away_ from her; he hadn't even seen Monika yet but he was struggling to break out of the grasp. When he did finally free himself their eyes met and she saw his expression; pain, fear, guilt. Monika took a deep breath and tucked her emotions away for the moment; now was the time for logic.  
"M-Monika." Monty stuttered out and now Yuri wheeled around; anger and irritation were on her face before she smiled.  
"Oh, hello Monika. Did you come to check on my beloved and I?" She asked and the club president felt her eye twitch at that. However she gave that signature smile of hers.  
"Your beloved?" She repeated as Yuri tried to close in on Monty in an attempt to embrace him again. However he moved away from them both and looked warily at Yuri.  
"Yes, my beloved. I found him passed out in the hall and brought him here to recover. After he came to he walked up to me and hugged me, called me his love-" She began, before Monika raised a hand to silence her.

"Yuri.. let's take this talk outside, okay? Monty, sit and wait for me please." Even though she was formal both Monty and Yuri could feel the authority in her tone; there was no backtalk allowed. Monty nodded quietly and sat in a chair as Yuri frowned before following the club president out into the hall. Unbeknownst to either however, Mizu watched in the hidden shadows down the hall, a slight smirk on his face as he studied them. Quietly closing the door, Monika then turned to Yuri.  
"I appreciate you bringing him here Yuri, honestly I do. You said he was passed out?" She began the conversation as Yuri nodded.  
"Yes, he was out cold and his head was bleeding a little from hitting the floor. B-But he's okay now... he just needs my... comforting embracing..." The purple-haired girl began to breathe heavier yet Monika kept her composure, a neutral expression on her face.  
"I see. But he looked like he was avoiding your touch. Like he didn't love you." That subtle jab didn't go unnoticed as Yuri's face twisted into anger.  
"Well maybe he just needs to see t-that I know him best, and if you keep butting in maybe you should just go kill yourself; it'd be better off for us all if you did!" She sported a twisted grin as her voice rose, yet Monika's expression remained neutral. Mizu was grinning as he watched, enjoying the little private show.

Monika's eyes closed and she took a deep breath before doing something that made Yuri's smile falter; she smiled brightly. As her green eyes opened a chill ran down Yuri's spine, her composure fading.

"Yuri, I will give you a warning. Since you are my friend and all. If you touch Monty in a way he doesn't like again... if you threaten me or the other girls again... there WILL be consequences." Her words were kind but the anger that dripped from them made Yuri pale, her own emotions backpedaling.  
"O-Oh... I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I don't know w-what came over m-me!" She apologized, bowing her head and playing with her hair nervously. Monika dropped the anger and smiled gently.  
"That's okay. Just head back to class; since I'm club president I should be the one to check on him." Her tone still had that commanding ring to it as Yuri meekly nodded and darted off as the brunette turned around and entered the nurses office. Once the door was completely closed Mizu sighed and rubbed his head.  
"She's still as scary as before, huh. Guess I'll have to make a few adjustments to the plan then."

( **Monty's PoV** )

I sat in silence for a few minutes, anxiously awaiting my fate. I don't think Monika would delete Yuri but then again... I shake my head. No, I have to trust her. She trusted me enough to not run away after seeing that.

 _"You kissed Yuri you idiot, you broke her heart"_

I feel the familiar terrifying sensation as the grinning visions of the girls appear before me, holding me tight. They tug and pull as my heart quickens but I scowl.  
"You aren't real. None of you are real. And I won't let you become real." I snarl. They giggle and laugh but now I'm angry as I hold my composure.  
"Get out of my head. Get out of my head. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I bark and like that they are gone, just as the door slides open and Monika comes in. Her expression is neutral and for a minute my heart sinks as she walks up to me.

*SLAP*

Her hand strikes my cheek and tilts my head to the side. It stings but the pain in my chest is even greater as tears leak out.  
"I-I'm sorry. I thought ... I thought she was you. She looked l-like you, talked in y-your voice... she even s-smelled like you." I whisper and her icy exterior thaws.  
"You passed out... was it because of the nightmares from this morning?" She asks and I nod.  
"They s-stopped when y-you woke up, so I didn't t-think anything of them. But once I got to class they started haunting me... I couldn't tell what was real or not. I tried to make it to you but... I stumbled upon seeing a vision of the MC and hit my head. I'm sorry..." I whisper, all the fronts I put up to compose myself gone in front of the woman I love and the woman I have hurt.

But then I feel her arms wrap around me and a kiss on my lips. Wet drops fall on me and I look up to see she's crying but smiling.  
"I'm so happy you are okay. I was worried sick when I saw you.." She whispers. How is it she can just melt my heart even more. I pull her close and hold her tightly.  
"I don't know if it's over... I still see them. But I don't know what I could have done to.. to..." I pause as Monika looks at me with concern.

"The tea. Yuri's tea is... the only thing that I didn't check yesterday. Well... only plausible thing. And with how she acted... maybe she did something. Maybe she slipped something in there." I whisper. Monika's emerald gaze is widening as she catches on and looks back at the door.  
"I don't think she knows how to make something like that though, even when she reads it's only what the game specified. I don't think chemistry would interest her like that. And even if she did I don't think she would know or have access to the materials to make such a hallucinogen." She murmurs and I nod before frowning. As I think though something dawns on me.  
"But what if she had help? What if the MC gave her that? She isn't screaming about some headless dude but... but what if he left it for her anonymously or something?" Monika considers this and frowns.  
"That might make sense... he's failed so far in actually fighting us head-on so he could be working to make sure Yuri's death goes off. But then why help her get to you?" She reasons and I scratch the bandages on my head a little.

"Maybe... maybe this time it's truly different? Like with Sayori the events played out the same up until the game tried to force her suicide itself; then Natsuki's events were different but still followed the idea of her father being the cause of her strife. But now.. now it just seems completely different." I say and Monika frowns.  
"Well... not completely different. Because in the game and here her goal is still you; she wants you. So maybe the MC is trying to give her what she wants so she can end her life like in the game?" She questions.  
"Yeah... yeah that could be it. But we haven't seen the MC so he's either aiding her when she's alone or he's disguised himself. We have to be wary." I begin to stand but Monika pushes me back down gently. I give her a questioning look as she shakes her head.

"No. You need to go home." She sternly answers as I look at her in shock.  
"What?! But the MC or Yuri could-" I began but her interjection stops me.  
"-Cause trouble, I know. But you are unfit to do anything if you keep seeing things; you need to go home and rest, and try to get this out of your system. If she really did give you some sort of drug it'll work itself out of your system with time; until then you are just endangering yourself." She answers and I bite my tongue. She is right but it still stings to not be able to help.  
"... Fine. But I don't know if I can get home on my own. And you need to stay here to watch over them." I retort. Monika thinks for a second before smiling.  
"Then I'll have Sayori escort you home. You know she would do it and she cares for your safety. Plus I trust her and so do you." I think about her answer for a minute before sighing and nodding.  
"Yeah... that'll work. I should probably go home now then." I murmur and she nods, using the command prompt to spawn an doctor's note that I can go home. I text Sayori and tell her that I'm sick and need to go home but I cant walk myself; she replies almost immediately and agrees to help. I sigh and smile before looking up at Monika as she busies herself by preparing for the rest of the day.

"Monika?" She looks up and then back down to me.  
"Hmmm?" She hums as I look down.  
"I'm sorry." She walks over and hugs me tight, pressing her head against the crook of my neck.  
"I forgive you. I know you are beating yourself up more than I am anyways; you take stuff like that to heart I noticed. Like when we fought before." She murmurs and I scratch my head sheepishly.  
"Ah, yeah..." I look to the side but she pulls me back in for a kiss.  
"Don't beat yourself up love. I know your heart is mine." She whispers before pulling away as we hear footsteps outside. Sayori comes in and Monika smiles at her. I notice immediately Sayori's eyes go to the bandages and her eyes widen a bit in shock.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He may not look like it but that's because he fell and hit his head on the way to the nurse. I'm sorry for asking this of you Sayori." She apologized but Sayori shook her head and smiled.  
"No no, it's okay! I don't mind helping Monty. Besides, you have the club to run and I live closer anyways!" She beamed and moved to my side, helping me up as I grimace at her.  
"Sorry about this, but thanks Sayori." She smiles and nods as we slowly move to the door. We both give a wave to Monika who waves back and smiles.  
"Be careful, you two." Monika calls as I glance back.  
"You as well, Monika."

( **School, Mizu's PoV** )

A quick few texts and Mizu went to meet Yuri in one of the hallways, his ever-present grin on his face which faltered at the nervous glare Yuri shot at him.  
"Y-Your drug... it made Monty s-see things a-and he hurt himself.. i-it didn't work. I didn't get to make him mine. Besides... M-Monika showed up for Monty; she must have heard about him passing out. Why must she always be in the way?" She glowered and Mizu rolled his eyes before sighing.  
"Alright, three things. First; my drug worked fine. I am in Monty's class and I saw him practically stumble out in terror. He's still going to suffer from it for a while however; it'll start weakening though so we don't have much time left." He began but Yuri glared at him harder.  
"No it isn't, it's obvious that Monty will go home since he got injured; I've lost my chance! Now I can never have him!" She seethed, raging at Mizu. However he remained unafraid and shrugged.

"That's why I wanted to come here too; let's change it up a bit." He smiled and pulled out a syringe filled with liquid that made Yuri pause.  
"W-What is that?" She asked and that guilt rose back up in her heart. Mizu chuckled.  
"The first drug was to weaken him; it makes him doubt what's there or not, makes him lose his sense of balance too. However, the drug is wearing off now that he's rested but if we could get his heart pumping again then the last traces would run through him and hit him hard. And that's where this comes in. See... you want Monty, don't you?" He watched closely as she connected the dots, realizing his plan as her breathing hitched.

Yuri hesitated; he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. She was under the effects of the coding yet... some part of her resisted. Why? Why would she not follow her coding?

 _Because she cares more for her friends than you thought she would_

Mizu frowns and tosses that thought away as he looks to Yuri; she's shifting on her feet and fiddling with her hair just like the first act. She needed that final push. So with that, Mizu smiled.  
"I mean, I get it. You are scared, huh?" He asks and Yuri's eyes snap to him as he grins.  
"Scared of failure. Scared of him rejecting you. Scared of being just another ghost that fades away." He murmured and saw Yuri's hands freeze up and clench together hard. He grinned wider.

"But that's why I'm trying to help you. I'll shoulder the burden; I'll carry the weight. Hell I'll do the deed with this and bring him right to you. But... I need you to say it. Say it on your own. Say that you want Monty. Say that you don't care about the others; you just want him."

Again she hesitates, her hand rubbing her left arm where the cut marks are. She plays with her hand tirelessly as Mizu frowns in annoyance.  
"Fine. I'll just leave you to it then." He turns and begins to walk away when he hears her voice.

"I want him. I want Monty... none of the others matter." Mizu turns around and see it; that crazed smile and look in Yuri's eyes. He grins.

"Well alright then. I'll set it up. I've got a couple of people who owe me favors; they won't be involved in the real plan but they'll get his heart pumping nonetheless. Now, head back to class; we shouldn't have anyone see us like this." Yuri nodded and departed as Mizu turned and headed down another hall, opening the command prompt. Now if he was right Monty would be forced to leave alone; Monika needed to be at the club at least to protect the others. Meaning he would be all alone, this would be a piece of cake. With that in mind Mizu located Monty and as he opened the viewer to watch him Mizu froze.

 _Sayori.  
_  
His heart clenched. Why was she here? She should be at class! Did Monika and Monty pull her out of class so that he wouldn't be alone?! Dammit those two were smart!

 _"I love you Sayori. I've always loved you."_

He smashed his hand against the wall hard, his teeth locked together in anger and pain. He opened a few character profiles up and stared; everything was all set. He just needed to begin the plan, set the gears in motion, it didn't matter what happened to her-

 _"I should be happy but... why do I still feel so sad?"_

Taking a deep breath, Mizu composed himself. He typed in the codes and pressed the button, hesitating as he looked at the screen and watched.

"I'm sorry, Sayori." He whispered aloud, his eyes fixated on the events that were about to unfold.

( **Monty's PoV** )

For the most part I could walk normally, albeit stumbling a little here and there. However Sayori insisted that I hold onto her for support and so I did. As we walked quietly towards the exit I felt her gaze on me, namely on the bandages on my head.  
"I fell and hit my head while walking to class. I guess the sickness hit me hard." I laugh but Sayori pinches my side making me wince.  
"Ow." I mutter as she glares at me.  
"It isn't funny to see you hurt. I don't like seeing it... just like when we stopped Natsuki's dad." Her voice grew soft and I frowned.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like I didn't care." I apologize and she nods.

We reach the hall to the outside we begin to move when someone walks into our path. We all collide and Sayori falls back as I manage to catch myself albeit very poorly. A thug with dark red hair and silver eyes stares at us, a scowl on his face as another one with blue-tipped hair and green eyes walks up to him.  
"Hey, where do you think you two are going, running into us like that?" He barked. Sayori scrambled up and looked at them nervously.  
"S-Sorry! I was trying to help my friend home; he's sick but we don't live far-" She began but the red-haired thug slammed his fist against the wall near her, startling the poor girl. I glare and try to move in front of Sayori to shield her from the thugs.  
"I don't care, you bumped into us and ruined my good mood. Get down on your knees and apologize, punk!" The blue-tipped one says. The shove their hand in my face and I feel my temper rising.  
"Look, we are sorry we bumped into you but I really am sick, I need to get home-"

*SLAP*

The lead thug slaps my face and both laugh as I feel the sting and a metallic flavor fills my mouth. Sayori gasps but as she sees me begin to move towards them she grabs me by the arm.  
"M-Monty we should just go." She whispered urgently and I nod. However as we try to move past the laughing two one of them grabs Sayori roughly by the collar and yanks her back. I hear it; that noise of pain and I feel my anger slip. I don't care if I hallucinate; I don't care if I am not in the best of conditions.

No one messes with Sayori. I slam my fist for the guys face and it's a direct punch; he's knocked out flat on his ass faster than I could believe. I turn and ram the other guy with my shoulder and knock him off balance. My vision swims but I keep it steady as I punch him in the gut and knock the wind out of him. The adrenaline's running through me now as I kick and punch them both a few more times when they stand, otherwise it's no contest compared to the fight with Hideo. I huff and help Sayori up as she looks at them with shock.  
"C... Come on. We need to get going before they wake up. I can't... really fight like this." I mutter and she nods numbly, helping me outside.

 _"You really are a monster like my father, aren't you?"_

I hear Natsuki's voice whisper and feel her hands on my shoulder as I shudder and sigh.

Please just let this day be over already.


	25. Chapter 25: Fool Me Twice

**Chapter 25: Fool Me Twice**

( **Wednesday Afternoon, School Yard** )

Sayori slowly helped Monty out of the school gates and turned, guiding him towards his house. After that little scuffle she was a bit shaken but not injured; in fact Monty seemed more worse for wear as he clutched at his head and looked pale. She gently moved a hand up towards his forehead and when she touched him he jumped in surprise before calming, as if he was scared. She frowned a bit more; it felt like he was burning up. Her concern grew for her friend as they walked in silence, before finally she spoke.  
"T.. Thank you for that Monty." She almost whispered and he glanced over before nodding.  
"No problem. I don't like seeing you hurt and I know you don't like violence too much." He replied and she nodded.  
"You uh... pushed yourself a bit though; you don't look very good." She replied and he nodded.  
"To be honest, I feel like absolute crap. I just want to lie down and sleep or watch some shows with soup." He grimaced as Sayori poked his side.  
"Why even come to school if you felt so awful then?" She jabbed and he sighed.  
"Because I didn't feel this way when I was coming to school, Sayori. Honest." He said and Sayori continued to give him a look and poke his side before smiling.

"Oh alright, I know Monika would have probably chewed you out about that too." She giggles but notices Monty's eyes drift, looking out at the road. Her brow furrows and she gently nudges him which makes him jump and look around for a second before focusing on Sayori once more.  
"Oh uh... sorry." He murmured with an apologetic glance as she shook her head.  
"No it's okay, you are sick and you probably just need some rest. But at least we are almost there." She beamed up at Monty and he smiled a bit.  
"Y-Yeah. Almost there..." He frowned a bit and turned to her with a serious expression.

"S-Sayori, would it be okay if you stayed over, at least until the club is out?" He began but she shook her head sadly.  
"No, I got a test that I need to make it back to... wish I could be sick." Her eyes light up though and she grins at Monty who blinks in surprise.  
"Hey, cough on me! Let me get sick so I can miss the test!" She was vibrating with energy as her friend gave the pinkette an incredulous look.  
"Are you serious?" He rolled his eyes but a grin was on his face, clearly enjoying her humor. However Sayori was also partially serious; she HATED tests with a passion.  
"Yeah yeah! Come on, just one cough and I can fake it!" Sayori beamed but Monty shook his head.  
"No can do; I don't want to make my best friend bedridden." He grinned and Sayori pouted, but she smiled once more.

"... It feels just like old times." She said after a minute as Monty glanced over.  
"Old times...? Yeah, it does. You were always there for me Sayori, and I have to say that... without you I wouldn't be in such an amazing club, having a wonderful time with all of my friends. You really are looking out for me." He replied and Sayori felt her heart swell.  
"Of course... you are too. You always have my back and the backs of the other girls; I know Natsuki won't say it but she thinks highly of you, considering some of the poem scraps she left on the counter ehehe." Sayori's smile could brighten up the darkest storm as Monty looked at her with a mixture of surprise and warmth.  
"She.. does? Well I mean I noticed that Natsuki wasn't being as outwardly mean anymore; still got a bit of that feisty spirit but otherwise she's nicer. But I'm a little... surprised about that." Sayori could see from the smile on his lips however that he felt much more than surprise about that.

"Of course. Because after all you care about us Monty. I know that you care about all five of us, and you'll probably care about the new members too. It's just who you are now... who you have shown yourself to be." She beamed at him and a bright smile appeared on his face in response.  
"Thanks, Sayori. I can always count on you." He replied and she grinned proudly before noticing they stood at his house.  
"Oh we are here!" She exclaimed, turning to Monty. However once more the boy seemed out of it with his eyes focused on something off to their side. Nudging him out of it he blinked before smiling.  
"Yeah... home." He mumbled and Sayori gave him a sympathetic look before they walked up and he opened the door.

She led him to the couch and he sat down, gratefully nodding to her.  
"Thanks Sayori. Are you sure you don't want to stay? I'm sure the school wouldn't mind since they allowed you to bring me here anyways." He asked but Sayori shook her head.  
"I can't, sorry! If I could stay I would but I don't want to fail the class." She pouted and poked her fingers together. Monty sighed before smiling.  
"I know I know... I'm proud of you though. And if you ever need help you can come over and I'll help you." He said and she giggled happily while blushing.  
"Thanks Monty, and I'll take you up on your offer some time! I hope you don't mind if Natsuki comes over too; I don't want to leave her alone right now." A somber tone mellowed the conversation as Monty nodded.  
"Of course; heck one day I'd love to invite the whole club here and chill out. We could watch movies, write, and I'd cook dinner for everyone. It would be great." Sayori's eyes widened and she smiled as brightly as the sun.  
"Do you mean that?" Monty nodded and shot her a smile that made her heart warm up.  
"Of course."  
"Ehe, I'll hold you to it then. Bye Monty, feel better soon~!" She sang and headed out the door as he called out for her to be safe.

As the door closed Sayori stood on the other side of the portal with a hand on her chest. She knew Monika and Monty were happy together.. and yet she couldn't stop the tracing aches.  
 _"No... no! That's not what I want to do; I don't want to live with those thoughts! I am Monty's best friend and he values, trusts and loves me in a different kind of way! But he still loves me and he still wants to be in my life! I... I can do that! I'll be the best friend he's ever had! And even then... even then I will always have him with me."_

That thought lifted Sayori's spirits; the cheerful pinkette was back to normal as she hummed and headed back towards the school.

( **Monty's PoV** )

 _"She's going to die and it's your fault; you should have gone with her."_ The false Sayori hisses in my ear, the frayed rope dangling to my left as I clutch my head. The visions had been nagging at me the whole trip, their voices and touches pulling me along at various points. But Sayori had been there and had helped to at least keep me focused. She really was like a sun; a bright and cheerful source of energy to keep me going. No.. not just her. All four of the girls were my suns; even Yuri who was losing it now was one of them.

I had to save her. Closing my eyes I pull out my phone after a deep breath. Once I open my eyes it is almost unsurprising that a blood vision of Yuri is inches away. Her eyes twitch and the grin grows wider as I dial Monika's number and call her. After a moment she picks up.

"Hello, Monty? Are you home safely?" She asks over the line as I keep up my smile as the visions mock and torment me.  
"Yeah, I'm home. Sayori walked back to the school alone though; watch over her if you can?" I ask and I hear a slight sigh.  
"Okay, I'm on it. Just try and rest love; try to push past the visions." She encourages before the call disconnects. I sigh as a glitching Monika is now in front of me.

 _"You will fail us, my love. But that's okay because you'll be here forever with me."_

"Easy for her to say." I mutter under my breath as my trial to retain my sanity continues.

( **Sayori's PoV** )

The walk back to school was nice and peaceful for Sayori; she reached the gates while humming a happy tune and thinking about the club. To be honest even though she didn't want to take the test didn't mean she was unprepared for it; Natsuki was surprisingly helpful and motivating in her own way to get Sayori to prep for such. Honestly ever since Natsuki had moved in things also felt pretty nice as she wasn't as alone and often times found herself enjoying the company of the other pinkette. Natsuki also seemed to be doing better and was slowly recovering; she was more open to Sayori in private. They worked together and honestly it felt to Sayori that Natsuki was a sister she never had.

That thought made her smile; all of the club was like her family. Upon reaching the school she walked down the hall before running into someone with an grunt. Falling on her ass Sayori winced and looked up before her eyes widened.  
"Mizu! I'm so sorry about that!" She exclaimed but her clubmate just brushed himself off and smiled. Offering her a hand she gratefully took it and stood up with his help.  
"You okay? I didn't see you there." He apologized but Sayori just shook her head and beamed at him.  
"Yup, I'm fine! Sorry about that I just got back from helping Monty get home safely; he's sick so he won't be at the club today." She expressed a sorrowful expression as Mizu shrugged.  
"Eh, it happens. Just hope he feels better soon!" He grins and Sayori nods eagerly before cocking her head.

"But.. what are you doing here Mizu? Classes are still going on." She asked and the blue-eyed boy shrugged.  
"I was actually cutting class, don't tell Monika or the others please. I just... I needed some air." He shrugged but Sayori pouted a bit.  
"Hey, you need to take your classes seriously though. I mean I get wanting to take a break but don't skip too much." She chastised. Mizu had this odd expression for a moment before smiling.  
"I won't. Want me to walk you back to your class?" He asked and Sayori thought about it before nodding.  
"Sure!"

With that Sayori walked towards her next class with Mizu in tow; since the class right now was almost over she might as well just wait at the next one and not waste any time. As they walked Sayori glanced over occasionally at her companion and noticed he seemed lost in thought. But what drew her in was his eyes; they seemed so sad. She recalled the conversation they had yesterday as they walked.

 _"I'm reminded of some friends I lost a while ago."_

Her heart ached at those words and as they rounded the corner Sayori stopped. Mizu seemed to notice and came to a stop as he looked at her.  
"Something wrong?" He asked as Sayori looked up at him.  
"... Yesterday you said you lost some friends. And I notice that when people aren't looking you have that sad expression on your face. I just... I decided something." She moved forwards and took both of his hands in hers which surprised him greatly. His eyes widened and a streak of red crossed his face for an instant before vanishing.  
"I'll be their replacement! I'll make you smile again with us!" She declared boldly to try and encourage her new friend.

He went silent for a minute and the pink-haired girl began to feel self-conscious; his expression was completely neutral at this point. However he finally sighed and opened his mouth.  
"Sayori, you could never replace them..." He began and her heart sunk like a stone. However his hand moved up and pet her head which made her look up and see a small smile.

"Because you aren't them; you are you. I don't want you to be someone you are not, I want you to be yourself. Because that... is when you are the most amazing person you can possibly be."

Sayori didn't know why; his words, the smile, maybe the warmth and genuine care in his voice made her feel warm all of a sudden. Her heart beat a little faster as Mizu cocked a brow and grinned.  
"Hey, you are blushing there. You okay?" He asked and Sayori's blue orbs widened before pulling away a bit and nodding vigorously.  
"O-Of course I am! Nothing wrong, hehe!" She passed it off with a nervous chuckle as the two returned to normal. They reached her classroom and like that departed, although Sayori cast one more sparing glance in his direction before turning back to get ready for the test. A surge of energy went through her and she pumped her fist in the air!  
"Yes, I'll be the best me I can be and show Mizu, Monty, Natsuki... I'll show everyone!" She encourages herself. She knows that the rain clouds were still there but with her friends believing in her Sayori knew she could keep going.

Today was going to be a great day!

( **Monty's PoV, Monty/MC's House** )

"Go away..." I growl as more manic laughter erupts around me. Now it's visions of just Monika around me mimicking the way the others girls died; one has a noose and a grotesque purple bruising on her neck and another has multiple stab wounds, with another sporting a broken neck. They are glitching and corrupted and sport the Monika jumpscare face as well which only serves to make things even creepier.

 _"I'm never going to leave you, my love~ those other girls will though. I'll make sure of that."_ I close my eyes and cover my ears, trying to block out the horrid phantoms in front of me. The world isn't swimming for me but my senses are still messed up; even though I know they aren't real the visions seemed real to my senses.  
"You aren't real, my real beloved would never do that again." I snarl at the visions and they laugh before all but one disappear. This one sits on my lap, the yellow cracks and inverted eyes making a chill run up my spine as she glares down at me.

 _"How can you be so sure? She has the capacity to murder, to kill; we all do. She can do it again if she so chose. And there would be nothing you could do to stop it. Unlike before, once the girls are gone they are gone; you can't reach out of the game to delete Monika either. She can kill just as easily as you almost did with Hideo-"_

That makes my anger snap and I move my hands to roughly throw her off but they pass through air; of course I can't touch them. I growl and stand as the corrupted phantom of Monika laughs darkly.  
 _"My my, what a temper~ I wonder how I ever fell in love with someone like you. But then again... monsters like us do need to stick together-"_ Her poisonous whispers make me grit my teeth and finally I swing back on her.  
"ENOUGH!" I boom and with one last giggle the apparitions disappear for the moment.

I swear that once I find the MC I'm going to beat his head in for this. I sigh and sit down, taking the much needed respite when the door opens. My eyes dart up and slowly it pushes open as the sound of white noise fills the air. I grit my teeth as the bane of my existence himself comes in; yet another hallucination to taunt me?  
"Alright, that's enough. I don't care that you aren't real I'm going to punch through that glitchy mass you call a head!" I growl as I stand. My legs shake but I walk towards the glitched MC and cock a fist back, throwing it full force at the hallucination.

However before it even nears his head his hand raises up to catch it, stopping my punch with a firm grip.

My eyes widen and I pale; while the hallucinations did touch and grab me I never felt their fingers or skin; I could feel it with the MC.

He's the real one.

My mind clocks into overdrive as I yank my hand loose and try to rush him; however he sidesteps and with a kick to my knees I topple over in surprise. As I get up I feel his foot swing under me and collide with my gut. The air is forced out of my lungs and I gasp for air as I flip over, looking up at the glitching images that comprise his head. Standing up again I throw punch after punch but the swimming vision and my loss of balance renders them ineffective. He grabs both of my hands and slams his knee into my unguarded gut again as my eyes bulge from the pain and I fall over.

Before I can even recover however I feel his grasp pull me close and a jab of pain in my neck. My eyes widen and I thrash a bit before suddenly he lets me go. Immediately my hand darts to the pain and reveals a bit of blood as I turn and look at him; he holds an empty needle in his hand.

My vision begins to darken and my legs fail me; I fall over to the ground defenseless.  
"M... Monika..." I wheeze out my beloved name before my body goes limp everything goes black.

( **Natsuki's PoV, School** )

The school day had been rather boring for Natsuki but now that it was over she could finally go to one of the places she loved the most; the club. Although with the help of Sayori she was starting to enjoy being at her house too... it felt good to be treated so fondly.

As she arrived at the club Natsuki noticed Yuri was the first one there, already sitting and reading a book. Walking over Natsuki glanced at the contents; plenty of long paragraphs and complex words. Yup, that was a favorite of hers.  
"Hey Yuri." She greeted and it broke the purple-haired bookworm out of her trance as she glanced over and smiled warmly at Natsuki.  
"Hello Natsuki." She responded in kind but Natsuki noticed it as she arched a brow.

"Say, something good happen to you? You seem happier than normal." She asked and Yuri hesitated before nodding, fiddling with her hair a bit.  
"A-Ah, yes something good did happen. T-Thank you for asking." Natsuki flushed a bit at her words.  
"W-Well it's just... I sorta noticed from your t-tone..." She mumbled and an awkward silence followed after. Yuri shifted for a minute before Natsuki spoke.

"Oh wait! I have something for you!" Yuri glanced over as Natsuki fished through her bag and pulled out a book. Curious Yuri glanced at the cover and her eyes widened. It was a manga that Natsuki liked to read but unlike her normal cutesy stuff it had a horror motif.  
"I.. I g-got that from a friend a while ago. And... w-well I know you don't care much for manga but I f-figured you might enjoy something like that." Natsuki was looking away with a blush on her cheeks; she didn't know why but recently she got very nervous when around Yuri. It wasn't out of fear or anything but it was something that was bugging her. She half-expected Yuri to reject it, saying that 'manga isn't literature' which always burned to hear-

"Thank you, Natsuki." Her voice made the pinkette look up in surprise as Yuri gave her a small smile. That smile made Natsuki's cheeks heat up even more as she grumbled.  
"Y-Yeah whatever. I just.. figured you'd like s-something like that..." She trailed off as Yuri nodded.  
"I appreciate the gesture. I'll give it a read later at home." Her gentle tone made Natsuki blush more but she managed to huff and smile.  
"Okay, tell me what you thought of it; I'm going to change your mind about manga!" She declared proudly and Yuri smiled a little wider, stifling a giggle.

( **Monika's PoV** )

It didn't take long for Monika and the others to arrive, and once they did club began as normal. Monika did tell them all that Monty would be sick for the day which met with some disappointment from Natsuki, Yuri and Asami but then things continued as per normal. She watched and oversaw the class carefully as they all shared poems and such, helping people or talking to others. She did end up talking to Sayori for a bit and asked how Monty was to which Sayori reported on his condition.  
 _"Well, at least he is still somewhat coherent. I have to make sure that he's okay though._ " Monika frowned a bit in worry of her beloved but for now she had to focus on the club. As soon as it was done she would just head over there and help him recover, and then they would confront Yuri together later.

With that resolve in mind Monika spent the rest of the club time helping others or keeping an eye on Yuri. It seemed after their confrontation earlier Yuri had more or less returned to normal. However she did shy away from Monika slightly whenever the club president approached. Well... she had scared the hell out of her so it was a fair reaction.

The bell chimed and signaled the end of clubs as the students departed; Monika waved goodbye to everyone and finished cleaning up when footsteps made her pause. In front of her stood Yuri and her heartbeat quickened.  
"Oh hi Yuri, something wrong?" She asked with a smile and tried to be polite to mask her wariness. Yuri looked at Monika for a moment before bowing her head.'  
"I'm s-sorry about earlier. W-What I did and s-said was unprofessional, a-and rude.. I didn't mean it but I a-am sorry I said it." She apologized and Monika blinked in surprise. However she smiled, her green orbs focused on her friend.  
"It's okay Yuri, I forgive you." She beamed and Yuri stood back up looking relieved.

"Oh, t-thank you. W-Well then I'll see you tomorrow Monika." With one more curt bow Yuri left and Monika was finally alone. Opening up the command prompt she teleported to her home and swung open the door.

"Monty, I'm home!" She called and smiled, setting her bag down and closing the door behind her. However only silence greeted her as she frowned.  
"Maybe he's sleeping?" She murmured and headed over to the bedroom. Upon opening the door to reveal an empty room her frown grew more. She began to search the house in full, going through every part of it during her search.

But no matter how hard she searched it was no use.

Monty was gone.


	26. Chapter 26: A Desperate Search

**Chapter 26: A Desperate Search**

( **Monty/MC's House, Late Wednesday Afternoon, Monika's PoV** )

"Monty? Monty?! MONTY?!" Monika's voice got more and more panicked as she scrambled through the house once again, trying to find any trace of her beloved. His bag was sitting at the door but his wallet and phone were gone; could he have tried to go somewhere? Maybe the hallucinations made him panic and he ran out?

She took out her phone and quickly called his number; the line went dead almost immediately. His phone must be turned off as she sighed in frustration as she paced back and forth.

 _"Alright calm down Monika, take a deep breath and focus. Now is the time to think._ " With a deep breath Monika reigned in her emotions and logic, running a hand through her hair and fixing a few loose strands in front of her face. Pacing through the house now Monika began to take note of every detail she possibly could.

"No sign of forced entry. No sign of glitches. No sign of any damage. However if the MC was here then he would have been able to fix this stuff using the commands." Monika murmured as she opened up the command prompt and began to look through it. Opening Monty's viewer all she got was static and her eyes narrowed; so it WAS the MC that caused this. Otherwise she would be able to easily see where Monty was-

 _"Unless he's dead."_

That thought made her blood run cold and an involuntary shudder ran up her spine. Shaking her head she focused and forced those thoughts away; she REFUSED to accept such an idea.  
"No, he can't be... he just can't be dead. If he was... why take the body? Or even continue this? Why wouldn't the game just end since he would be dead and couldn't help the girls anymore? As continued to reason out the possibilities her mind calmed down more and slowly she took the reigns of her emotions once again.

Now that she had properly calmed down Monika sighed as she compiled her thoughts.  
"So he's most likely alive, just taken by most likely the MC since I can't view him. I also can't get a fix on his location with the prompt meaning the MC hid him away. While Yuri was at school I can't rule out the possibility that she has him either. And I can't rule out the possibility that he walked out on his own due to the hallucinations. However if he walked away why can't I just view him? No.. no he's in trouble. I have to look for him. Alright... okay. You can do this." She whispers to herself.

With that in mind and her resolve strengthened Monika took out her phone and made an important call. After a few seconds of beeping the line picked up and she heard a familiar voice.  
"Hey Monika! What's up!" Sayori's cheerful voice resounded through the phone speaker.  
"Hey Sayori, you were here with Monty when you dropped him off yeah? Did he say anything about going out?" She asked as Sayori paused.  
"Ummm... not that I recall. Is everything okay Monika? You sound stressed." Sayori's worry was justified as Monika ran another hand through her hair.  
"No no.. it's just that Monty said he would be at his house and I would visit him once club was done. He's still sick and should be resting but he's not here. I'm worried." She heard Sayori hesitate on the other end.  
"Natsuki and I will be right over. Just hold tight Monika!" With that the call was cut and Monika was once more alone.

( **Natsuki's PoV** )

Natsuki heard the footsteps heading for her door and tensed up instinctively, her involuntary reactions to the many time her fathers footsteps had spelled pain and fear for her. However a knock on the door and Sayori's voice made her let out a sigh of relief as the small girl got up and opened it.  
"Hey Sayori, what's up-" She began but the worried expression on her friends face made her pause.  
"Monika called; Monty's missing. He was sick earlier so I helped him home but now apparently he's out there by himself and he was supposed to be there to meet Monika at his house. She sounds really worried Natsuki." Her friend explained and Natsuki's eyes widened. She didn't need to hear another word and got a jacket and shoes on before nodding to Sayori.  
"Alright then, let's go! We can't just let that dummy walk around like that!" She snapped as Sayori smiled a bit before heading out.

It didn't take long before they reached Monty's house and as they knocked on the door it swung open to reveal Monika. She gave them both a smile but Natsuki could easily see through the fake smile as she frowned. She gestured them inside and the two walked in and looked around.  
"So, he's been gone since you got here?" Sayori asked as Monika nodded.  
"For all I know he could have been gone for a few hours; I looked around the house and his wallet and phone are missing so he must have taken them. However I tried calling his phone but it's off and he said he would be here to begin with. Besides he is still sick; he shouldn't be moving around anyways." Natsuki frowns and looks at Monika for a second before around the place.

"So then, how about we split up? We'll search around the different roads and such around here, then meet back up by nightfall. I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far." the smallest girl suggested and Monika nodded.  
"Sounds good. But make sure your phones are on in case you find him or something happens. I'll head up the street; Sayori you check towards the school. Natsuki you check down the street. That sound good for everyone?" Monika asked and both nodded.  
"Alright then, let's go." She smiled as Sayori already took off.  
"Hmph, that idiot... we'll find him and give him some hell for you Monika. I promise." Natsuki smiled a bit at her friend and Monika's eyes widened before they softened and she nodded.  
"... Thanks Natsuki." And with that the two split up, heading down the opposite sides of the street to begin their search.

( **Monika's PoV** )

As Monika walks past the rows and rows of houses she begins to take turns and corners, going out of site as she opened up her command prompt and began to type in code. Line after line was input into the console as she came up with a new ways to try and locate him. Searching for his body as an object, trying to force reset the viewer and so on. When it came down to it Monika was a very quick and avid learner; all the time she had spent practicing her coding with Monty had begun to pay off in dividends as her coding continued to search for her beloved with new techniques and tools.

Unfortunately life wasn't as forgiving and each attempt met with failure. Errors appeared or Monty couldn't be located which only fueled the irritation that lay just underneath her focused exterior.  
"Oh come on, come on!" She hissed in exasperation.  
"Why won't anything work?! There has to be a loophole somewhere!" She grumbles and turns the corner as she continues her own expedition. She knew that Monty was alive; he HAD to be. Why would this charade continue if he wasn't? And that means there had to be a loophole, a backdoor or something to find him. Something she just didn't know about or hadn't thought of yet.

As she looked at his character file again however a familiar sound filled the air, sending chills through her spine.

White noise.

Turning around she saw the MC had rounded the corner, standing there under the light. However unlike before he didn't charge at her, attack her or anything. He just stood there like a statue with his head in her direction.

A minute passed, and then another. Monika released the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding before the MC reached down into his pocket and pulled out an object. It was a wrapped up bundle of cloth and with a deliberately slow motion he tosses it to Monika. In surprise and caution she moves back as the bundle plops on the ground in front of her. Nothing happens from the bundle and as she looks up she notices the MC gesturing for her to pick it up. A sense of foreboding and apprehension filled her. Slowly she picked it up; there was no wetness so no fresh blood or guts but it was solid. Frowning she undid the wrapping and let it fall to the sides as she revealed the object.

In her hands sat Monty's phone.

Another cold chill swam through the petrified president, her emerald orbs fixated on the object in her hands. She felt a numbing sensation all over and for a moment her mind was unable to form any coherent thoughts. As she stood there however a noise began to grow. Amidst the static a warbled and distorted yet eerily clear noise could be heard as Monika looked up at the MC. He was hunched over, hands on his stomach with his body moving slightly with the noise.

The MC was laughing at her, her misery. He was enjoying watching her reaction and suffering. All of the glitches on it's body transformed into images and clips of laughing mouths, all of this just to rub salt into the wound. Monika's hand balled into a fist and her eyes narrowed. She grit her teeth and stood as anger took over for logic. The MC seemed to notice and stopped that distorted laughter as she began to pace towards him. Her smile was gone, replaced with a tight-lipped frown while her emerald gaze glowed with a burning fierceness.  
"Aha... so you did have Monty. I figured as much but I couldn't rule out any possibility. But the time for jokes is over and I'd like him back. And if you don't give him back to me I will make sure you never laugh again." Monika smiled darkly at the MC and stood about ten feet away. She knew what the MC was capable of and how he could twist her; this was a trap. But at this point she didn't care; she just needed to save her beloved and she would go through any trial to do it.

For a few seconds the MC didn't respond, before it suddenly turned and darted down the road away from Monika. She faltered in surprise as she watched him running away. Run away; why run? He could just turn her couldn't he; that's what he seems to have been doing every time they've met? And why run? Normally when he gets out of sight he just disappears so why flee in her line of sight.  
"This is a trap. It has to be. He's luring me into an ambush." Monika muttered to herself but took a look down at Monty's phone. Her heart clenched and felt like it was being torn out of her with every second that passed.  
"... He's the only lead I have to Monty. And if I leave him alone he could just go to Natsuki or Sayori. I... I need to follow him even if it is a trap." With a wary heart and a firm resolve Monika took off down the street after MC, chasing him as the sun began to set.

( **Natsuki's PoV** )

"MONTY?! GET OUT HERE YOU DUMMY!" Natsuki hollered as she glared around the road. She had already been out for an hour or so looking for the big dummy along with Sayori and Monika and so far she had found no traces of him. Even if she wouldn't normally voice it the pinkette was concerned about her friend; Monika looked to be on the verge of a panic attack and she NEVER looked that shaken. This was serious and they had to find him and bring him back. However for all of her searching and asking people around it seemed like no one had seen a hair of him.

With a sigh she rounded the corner and kept pressing on as she entered the shopping district in town. Monty could have ended up wandering into a place like this; after all other people gathered here all the time. She began to look through the stores, asking the clerks and other workers if they'd seen him but every time she was just met with dead ends. She visited all the hot spots for teens and young adults too in case he was just hanging around but nope; nothing. Quite frankly it was annoying at how hard it was to find him; from what Monika had said he was sick so Natsuki figured he would be stumbling around the place or something.

She had circled back to the center of the district again to take another look when a flash of purple caught her eye. Turning her gaze Natsuki's eyes widened as she saw a familiar face in the crowd. Yuri was walking quietly along, almost scrunched up as she shied away from the other passerby. Why was she out all the way here then; she hated large crowds and got really anxious in them. Natsuki had seen her during lunch a few times and she always moved away to the corner of the room. Well... maybe she had seen Monty. With a frown Natsuki walked up unnoticed towards the taller girl before speaking.  
"Yuri? What are you doing here?" Her voice surprised the purple-haired lady and she let out a small squeak of surprise, whirling around to face Natsuki. However as she saw it was only her friend Yuri calmed and smiled timidly.  
"H-Hello Natsuki. I didn't s-see you there." She mumbled and Natsuki shrugged.  
"You were too busy walking out of the way of others. Don't you hate big crowds?" The pinkette asked and Yuri looked down nervously as she fiddled with her hair.

"Y-Yes... I don't deal well with crowds. B-But i needed some things from the stores here a-and they close at night so I w-wouldn't be able to get them. B-But what brings you out here?" She asked and Natsuki frowns.  
"Monty is missing; he was sick today which is why we didn't see him and when Monika went over to his house to check on him he was gone. We've been searching for hours but I haven't found anything. Have you seen him by any chance?" She asked the purple-haired lady. Yuri blinked and for a split-second was expressionless before she shook her head and frowned.  
"N-No, I haven't... i-is he going to be o-okay? S-Should I help?" She asked and Natsuki looked up at her before smiling.  
"Yeah, Monika's really worried about him; he was sick so he shouldn't be walking around like this and with your help I'm sure we could find him!" The small girl stated with a grin. She hadn't noticed Yuri's hand tremble or ball into a fist when Monika's name was mentioned as she only noticed the smile Yuri gave.  
"Sure, I'm worried for our friend too. Let's see if we can find him together." She agreed and Natsuki smiled.  
"Thanks Yuri. I'm glad you agreed to help." Her smile was genuine and for once she didn't put up a front; her friend was in trouble and she needed all the help they could get.

"No problem Natsuki, it is my pleasure. Besides I already purchased what I needed so I am free." She smiled and held up a bag before beginning to walk.'  
"So, do you think he maybe got lost in one of the side streets? This place is rather... expansive." She gestured and Natsuki nodded.  
"I haven't checked the side streets yet so it's worth a shot. Come on we don't have time to waste!" She gestured and the two hurried on. She had to find Monty and with Yuri to help there was no way they could fail!

( **Mizu's PoV** )

She was following, good. Still in his glitched form Mizu made sure to run slow enough to keep Monika's eyes on him and her attention grabbed. Just as he wanted; sure he could try and rewrite her coding but at this point it wasn't necessary. Nothing was except for time.

If he just made her lose track for a day or two more then it would all be over. He'd win.

 _"But what does winning mean when it costs you everything?"_

Mizu's glitches fizzled in anger as he kept running, moving down roads and pathways. He glanced behind to make sure Monika kept following and sure enough she was; she knew better than to let him run unchecked. She was intelligent but that also meant that obvious baits were something she had to follow because she knows better than to let Mizu get to Sayori or Natsuki. A grim smile crossed his lips under the glitches; how he had enjoyed that moment when her anger broke free and despair filled her eyes. It's what she deserves, it's what she has EARNED.

 _"But aren't you the same thing now? Aren't you a monster just like HER?"_

 **"No, no I'm not. I'll NEVER be like her. They aren't people I consider friends, I am just a programmed ghost of an avatar for the real friend, I am just a discarded puppet in the end and nothing matters, nothing matters they don't matter nothing matters-"**

 _"I'll be their replacement! I'll make you smile again with us!"_

His foot slipped and he lost his balance; Monika was now about thirty feet from him. Growling in anger he bolted seriously now, taking winding turns and alleyways as he looped around towards the school. He couldn't see Monika part of the time now and that meant he was losing her; good. That means she'd have to keep running aimlessly or meet up with the other two. And all that time wasted. He smiled as he turned another corner and reached an alley that lead out to the main street; transforming quickly back into his normal look Mizu eyed the roads he came from carefully for any signs of that brown-haired president. He saw her run past but didn't notice him and sighed in relief.

However that relief turned to anger as he began to slam his fist against the wall repeatedly, pounding his flesh against the brick and feeling pain shoot through his arm. He didn't care though as he just kept scraping up his hand until the warm liquid that was his blood ran down from it and he sighed.

"Dammit... why can't I get those thoughts out of my head?" He muttered to himself softly.

"Monty? Where are you?" A voice called out and Mizu's blue orbs darted up to see Sayori walking down the road. She looked concerned and sad as she walked and Mizu felt something clench up in his chest. No; now was not the time! He had Monika breathing down his neck looking for him and even if Mizu didn't have his glitches on she was smart; if she saw him here she could piece things together as to why Mizu was sneaking around.

 _"Just lay low, wait it out. Just watch and wait._ "

With that thought in mind Mizu stuck to the shadows, his eyes lingering on Sayori as she walked on in her search.

( **Sayori's PoV** )

Sayori had found no clues or evidence of Monty just like Monika and Natsuki. She had searched all around the neighborhoods and the school grounds to try and find him but to no avail. What troubled her more however was the rain clouds in her head as they had returned full force once she learned that Monty was missing.

 _"It's your fault he's gone off; you should have stayed with him."_ The voices whispered and Sayori felt her heart tremble. However she refused to back down; her rain clouds were frightening but she wouldn't let her friends down and just mope around. She had to find Monty and she WOULD find Monty. However it was proving to be easier said than done as she kept looking and kept meeting dead ends. It was like he disappeared off the face of the earth; just gone in a flash.

The sun was setting and Sayori's energy was depleting; her thoughts continued to assail the girl as she walked slowly down the sidewalk. She shook them off as best she could but their poisonous whispers stayed at the back of her mind nonetheless.  
"I wish Monty was here... or Monika... or Natsuki... or Yuri..." Sayori mumbled. She felt her heart well in sadness but also with desperate energy; she began to call out once again.  
"Monty? Where are you?" She hollered and kept walking.

Sighing she glanced at her phone; it was almost time for her to rejoin Natsuki and Monika. As she began to turn back a small noise caught her attention.  
"Mew." Glancing over the pinkette spotted a small kitten walking in the middle of the road. Glancing around for incoming traffic Sayori hurried and picked up the small bundle of fur.  
"Hey, are you lost little one?" She asked softly as the thing mewled again before rubbing against her arm. Sayori smiled a bit wider as she cuddled the cute little bundle.  
"It's dangerous to be out here in the middle of the road, come on." She turned and began to walk back before a light blared down on her. Her head darted to the source as a speeding car had turned the corner and raced towards her, unable to slow down in time.

( **Mizu's PoV** )

When he saw Sayori pick up the abandoned kitten he smiled a bit. Even if this world was a fraud she was genuinely the most gentle angel he had ever seen. His heart felt like a feather as he quietly watched her.

And then the screeching of tires came and his head turned to see the incoming car. His eyes widened and his breathing stopped, his mouth dry. This was good wasn't it; now she would die and it would all be over that much quicker, everything would be finished and Monty would lose even more-

 _"I love you Sayori. I always have."_

Images of Sayori's broken, lifeless corpse on the ground. Her eyes, so full of life and happiness dulled forever. No more Sayori. No more... Sayori.

Mizu's body reacted, his mind a blur as he charged from his hiding space into the open.  
"SAYORI!" He screamed. His words seemed to shake the girl from her paralysis and her gaze turned to him. He outstretched a hand and Sayori moved quickly, grabbing it as he pulled her into his arms as the car sped past them. It skirted to a stop a little ways away and a middle-aged man got out. Sayori and the kitten were trembling against Mizu and he felt her shake in his grasp.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU DUMB STUPID GIRL! GET OUT OF THE ROAD NEXT TIME!" The middle-aged man screamed at the pair and Sayori melted further into Mizu's arms. His pale blue eyes looked at the petrified angel in his grasp for a moment, his expression unreadable.

Then his gaze shifted up to the man and the angry driver's face paled as all the fire left him. Mizu's look was one of absolute coldness; his gaze was almost lifeless as he gently released Sayori and walked over to the man. He could feel Sayori's worried glance at his back but ignored it.  
"Sir... you almost ran her over. If she hadn't moved and if I hadn't been there you would have killed her. You were speeding way past the limit, recklessly taking that corner. And yet you have the gall to yell at my friend like it is her fault?" His words bear the full iciness of his gaze and the man takes a step back.  
"I... er..." He stuttered but Mizu's gaze made him clam up. Mizu's next words are quieter so Sayori can't hear them.  
"Leave. Now. Or I will end your very existence Mr. Kilhan." The man's eyes widened and he took a step back in fear.  
"How... how do you..?" He began and Mizu gave a very dark smile.  
"I have my ways. Now... out of my sight." He repeated and Mr. Kilhan froze up. The man had never felt so terrified before, especially from a student yet he could tell it was no empty threat. He retreated and with the start of his engine drove his car away.  
"I'll make him pay later." Mizu murmured to himself before turning back to Sayori.

Her eyes were on him and wet with tears; images of her crying and hugging him came to mind as the pain in his heart returned. Walking over he hugged her tightly without saying a word. Her sniffles were quiet but he could hear them perfectly as his hug tightened. After a few minutes he spoke.  
"Are you okay?" He asked and she pulled away to look up.  
"Y.. Yes. I'm sorry for crying over y-you." She sniffled but Mizu just shook his head.  
"No it's okay.. it was terrifying." He comforted her gently. Sayori's cheeks reddened just a bit but she nodded and buried her face against his chest again for a little bit longer.

A meow nearby broke them up as the two pulled away to spot an older cat looking at them. The kitten in Sayori's grasp mewled in response and she smiled before walking over and setting the kitten down in front of the other cat.  
"Here you go miss. Now don't get lost again little one!" She beamed even through her fear and Mizu felt his heart throb. As the cats walked away Sayori stood up and turned to Mizu.  
"T-Thank you. I didn't expect to see you here though." She said as Mizu smiled.  
"Well I was going out to get some groceries, I don't live far from here and I saw you and what you did with the kitten. Just good timing I guess." He passed it off as Sayori smiled.  
"If you weren't here I ... well yeah." She frowned and Mizu frowned with her.

"Well... do you want something to drink? It might help you calm down." He offered. Sayori's eyes traveled up to him and the breath left his body. While her tears were there they were drying and the smile she gave was like the sun.  
"I... I wouldn't mind that ehe. But are you sure? I don't want to be a bother-" She began but Mizu moved and took her hand, already heading to the store.  
"You aren't a bother. You are never a bother Sayori." He answered and continued on. Glancing back every now and then he could see Sayori's cheeks were red and her tears had stopped but a frown remained on her face all the way to the store. When they entered he bought both of them a soda and paid for it quietly before walking back out into the cool air. For a minute neither says anything and just enjoy their drinks before Sayori finally speaks up.  
"Thank you for this... for everything Mizu." His eyes meet hers and he smiles.  
"No problem Sayori. If you are still a bit shaken up I can walk you home or something." He offered but she shook her head.  
"No no, I'm fine. I'm going to meet up with some friends anyways. But if you don't mind... would you walk with me to meet up with them?" She asked. Mizu's hand twitched but he suppressed any other signs of hesitation and nodded.  
"Sure. Let's get going then yeah?" He offered and Sayori nodded with a smile.

The walk towards their meeting place was less tense; Sayori opened up a bit and the two chatted on their way to the location. Her smile was returning in full and Mizu had to admit that this was nice.

 **"It isn't real though, nothing is real and nothing matters-"**

His smile turned to a frown for just a second before he felt his hand grabbed as they stopped. Looking back curiously Sayori smiled.  
"We're here. Thank you for walking with me Mizu; I really appreciate it." She thanked him again and Mizu waved it off with a smile.  
"Like I said before it's not a problem Sayori. I'm glad to help." He said and Sayori nodded. They just stayed like that for a minute, their hands together before Sayori looked down and noticed.  
"M-Mizu?" She said.  
"Yes?"  
"Y-Your still holding my hand... ehe." She was blushing now and Mizu's eyes went downwards too. His own cheeks heated a little.  
"A-Ah. I... I'm sorry." He moved to release her hand and she hesitated but let go as well. However their eyes were connected for a moment neither said a word.

Mizu leaned forwards. Sayori repeated the action. Their eyes were locked together and their breathing in sync.  
"... Sayori."  
"M-Mizu..."  
Their heads were inches apart and Mizu's heart was ready to burst. He couldn't do this, he couldn't take it anymore. He-

*RING*

Sayori's phone snapped them out of their reverie and both blushed profusely. Mizu pulled back as Sayori answered her phone holding up a hand to tell him to hold on for a moment.  
"Monika?" She asked as her friend spoke. Concern laced her tone as she listened to Monika through the line.  
"H-Hold on I'll be right there. Mizu I-" She turned around but he was gone. Her expression changed to one of sorrow for a moment before she began walking away, heading towards the others.

She didn't notice Mizu standing around the corner, one hand clutching his heart. His face was pained but his eyes showed anger as he slammed his fist against the wooden fence it rested against. After a moment and a deep breath he pulled up the command prompt and disappeared with a flash.

After all, he had to make a visit to a certain driver who dared to threaten Sayori.

( **Monika's PoV** )

She had lost him. After countless turns and alleys she had lost the MC. Her heart sank like a stone and she called Natsuki first to check on her, having arrived at the cafe they had been to before and ordering a drink.  
"Hello? Did you find him Monika?" Natsuki's voice came through the speaker as Monika frowned.  
"No I didn't. What about you; are you okay? You find anything?" She asks.  
"No; I ran into Yuri and we looked together but we found nothing. She had to head home a little while ago so she's okay." Monika frowned a bit in surprise that Yuri had been out but otherwise she sighed and nodded.  
"Okay. I'm by the cafe again I... I needed something." Her tone was clearly off as Natsuki's breathing hitched.  
"I'll be over there shortly. Just hang tight Monika." Natsuki said before hanging up. Sighing she called Sayori and the same questions were asked; neither had found something and Sayori would be over soon.

Both arrived after a few minutes and the three each ordered some food; after all they had been walking for a few hours now and each of them were understandably hungry. And what good would it do to find Monty if they didn't have the energy for it?

Well... at least Sayori and Natsuki thought that way. Monika on the other hand felt her heart was numb as she glanced at her bag where Monty's phone sat. She couldn't reveal it to them; what would they think? That he had been kidnapped? How could she even tell them that a glitched monstrosity had taken their friend and her beloved? Would they just blow her off and think she was delirious? Her vision got blurry and Monika frowned as she wiped away the tears yet they wouldn't stop falling. Sayori and Natsuki noticed this as their expressions changed to worry.  
"Monika..." Sayori began but the president shook her head and gave a shaky smile.  
"I... I'm fine I just... I'm worried you know? I want to find him but... but I don't know where else to look." She was crying more now and Sayori moved a hand over onto Monika's with a calming smile.  
"It's okay. We will find him; I promise. And who knows; maybe he'll wander back to his house tonight. But right now it's too dark; it'd be all of us to find him like that. Want us to stay over with you?" Sayori asked. Once more Monika was surprised with how clever Sayori could be at times like this as she found herself nodding.  
"Yes please." Sayori looked to Natsuki who simply nodded and with that the three of them finished their food and headed over to Monty's house. They decided that since Monty could come back or might be around in case he needed help they'd stay at his place; the three girls each found their own place to sleep with Monika taking Monty's bed, Sayori the couch and Natsuki the guest bedroom.

While none of the girls really wanted to sleep it was indeed too dark and too expansive a city to go looking around for Monty at night. It would be better to pick things up in the morning; all three girls had decided that if Monty didn't show up in the morning they would take the school day off to look for him, then report it to the police if they didn't find him after that. It wasn't much but it gave at least Sayori and Natsuki some confidence.

However for Monika it was different; her eyes looked dully at Monty's phone as she laid in his bed, tears flowing freely. How could the police help her against something like the MC? How could the other girls? How could anyone help her? For the first time since this whole thing began Monika truly felt alone. Her tears fell as she put away Monty's phone an fell into an uneasy sleep.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hello all! Im not dead; I've been working on this for the last while but I have college finals + movie job to contend with too so I know I slowed down. I apologize for that. But anyways I just wanted to say that this story is still in my mind, moving forward and so on I just don't have a lot of time at the moment. Hopefully that'll clear up soon. Anyways see you all later!**

 **-Crimson**


	27. Chapter 27: You're Mine Now

( **?** )

My mind wakes up first as blurry thoughts begin to swim through the mire in my skull.  
"Ugh... wha... what?" I mutter and my eyes open a crack to be instantly assailed by blinding light. The stabbing pain in my head forced my arms into action as I shielded my eyes.  
"Ah damn... what the hell." I grunt as my eyes slowly adjust. A plain white ceiling fan is the source of the light and I blink slowly as I look around. Biege walls surround me and as I sit up I notice a few posters around. It seems I'm laying on a bed with grey sheets and a brown cover over it.

I blink once, twice. I look over to the right and in the corner sits a computer and a chair. Looking over to my left is a nightstand covered in various junk as well as my phone and wallet. Picking up my phone I eye it curiously; it says that it's 8 in the morning. The sun shines through the cracks of some light-cancelling curtains and I glance over at them. I frown as something feels off yet... everything seems normal.

I'm home in my own bed after all, where would I be otherwise?

However as I sit there I try to recall what actually happened last night; for some reason my mind was very blurry. As I get up I slowly look around the room and exit it, walking into my apartment. Well... not mine per say; I have a roommate and we split the bill on it to keep things going. I glance over at his room and it's empty; he's probably just out. I keep walking and look around the kitchen, the small living room and so on. Everything seems normal so why does it feel like something is wrong?

Walking back to my room I notice the computer screen is on and the title screen for Doki Doki Literature Club is on. That's weird, I swore I turned that off last night. I look at the headphones neatly put aside and frown some more. Hmm... maybe I should try to play the game again and see if there's a better ending for Monika-

I freeze.

Monika.

All of a sudden memories and experiences flood into my brain; everything that has happened for the past few weeks. I lift up my left sleeve and see a scar where the MC stabbed me; it wasn't a dream. But... but I'm home. What about Monika? Sayori? Natsuki? Yuri? What about the girls?

I rush to the computer chair and sit, clicking on the continue button. For a second the screen goes black before the game starts just like a new game. I name my character as he greets Sayori and for a minute I wonder if everything had really been a dream. But then the screen shifts and I see the normal image of Monika standing alone in the clubroom.  
"Monty? Monty where are you?" The text reads. I feel queasy and my hand moves to the screen.  
"Monika...? Monika can you hear me? Monika!?" I yell. No response as her dialogue just continues.  
"Monty... Monty please. Please come back to me. I don't want to be alone again, please!" The screen shows her sad expression, tears going down the stock images face. I feel my own cheeks grow wet as I grab the monitor.  
"MONIKA?! MONIKA PLEASE ANSWER ME!" I scream as the tears run down our cheeks. My head drops as despair washes over me.

"Please... I don't want to be alone either..."

( **?, Wednesday Early Evening** )

"Ugh..." my eyes blink and a feeling of deja vu washes over me. Didn't I... just wake up like that in the dream? Am I in another one? I feel a wetness running down my cheeks and realized I must have been crying in my sleep; that isn't something that normally happens

As I try to stretch I realize my arms are not moving. I shift in place a little and feel wood against my back but I can't prop myself up with my arms. Testing them I feel a coarse material around my wrists that are locking them in place behind me. As I try to stand the wood rubs against my back a little uncomfortably but I manage to make it up and take in the view of my surroundings. A ceiling light hangs a few feet in front of me and covers the small space in front of me; there is a workbench with tools to my right and a stool and a staircase opposite me. I see a few small rectangular windows on the left wall and from what I can make out I see a few bushes and the ground, meaning I'm below ground level.

... Wait. My stomach plunges as I begin to piece together the last events. The MC stabbed me with a syringe, I passed out and now I'm here. But... why not just kill me when he had the chance? He's been trying to do that every time we've met after all. And why exactly am I in what looks to be a basement? None of this makes sense. And then I hear a creak as the door at the top of the stairs opens, light filtering down from it as a shadow moves against the wall. Slowly the figure descends down the stairs and I begin to see the pieces of them. They are wearing what looks like slip-on shoes, black yoga pants, a beige long-sleeved sweater. Purple hair cascades down their back and as her purple gaze turns to me my heart sinks like a stone.

It's Yuri. I'm... I think I'm in her house.

 _"Okay, calm down Monty. Calm down, breathe... we can figure this out. We can do this._ " I mentally try to calm myself as the purple-haired girl walks up to me and smiles.  
"Good evening Monty, how are you feeling?" She asks and I frown a bit but play along.  
"Yuri...? What's going on? Why am I tied up?" I ask and she shakes her head.  
"I'm sorry for that but I needed to make sure you wouldn't freak out or run away from me once you awoke. If it makes you feel any better I got some better restraints that will let you move more if you promise to behave." That smile she flashed me sent chills up my spine and my anger was building but I bit it down and kept going.  
"Restraints..? Ha.. I didn't peg you for a joker Yuri, but I'd really like to be let go please-"

Her expression kills the words in my throat. Her eyes stare at me with an anger I never thought I'd see from the shy girl before me. But then again... this isn't how she normally is either.  
"It's not a joke, Monty. I needed you here and I need you to stay here. After all.. this is your new home." She smiled and now my anger bubbles over.  
"My new home? Yuri that's not funny, and I'm not going to stay here. You can't just keep me here." I mutter, still holding back on yelling at least but my anger is apparent as she sighs.  
"See? I knew you would react like this; that's why I tied you up to start. But Monty you can't lie to me." As she says this she pulls the stool over and sits right in front of me before her hands grab my cheeks.  
"What are yo-" I begin but before I can speak she drags me into a forceful, passionate kiss. My eyes widen and I struggle but her tongue forces itself past my lips, trying to dance with my own tongue as if she was my lover.

 _"Sorry Yuri but you asked for this-"_ I think before i bite down hard on her tongue. I hear a muffled noise from the girl and her tongue withdraws. I can taste a metallic flavor; must have bit into it enough to make her bleed. Staring at her I grin in triumph before it dies quickly; her expression is downright lustful, the blood from the bite covering her lips. She moves her bleeding tongue out and laps up the traces before giving me a predatory stare.  
"Oh Monty... I knew it. I knew you and I were kindred spirits." She whispers sensually and I pale a bit more. Her hands scratch my cheeks deep and I hiss as I feel blood well from a couple of them.

"Pain brings me life. After all... it's how I relieve the pressure of the world. It's an addiction that I've grown to love. See Monty, have you ever noticed me leave for long periods during the club? It's because of this addiction, this pleasure I can't bear to part with." As Yuri speaks she moves her sleeves up and now lays bare the scars from her self-harm tendencies. They aren't just simple lines but scarring all over, some long and some looking like they could have killed her if she wasn't careful. Even with my anger and fear apparent my heart ached at the sight.  
"Why would you do this to yourself?" I murmur quietly but Yuri hears me.  
"What ever do you mean love? Of course the pain is scary but the rush, the adrenaline it provides holds a certain sense of release and freedom, just like my books have done for me. Don't you have something like that Monty; some means of escape?" She questioned as I look into her eyes.

"Yes I do but what you are doing... this is serious Yuri. You could have died from some of those if you weren't careful. Why would you let yourself get harmed so much?" I ask and this irritates the purple-haired lady.  
"Because it is too much; this world can be too much. Every time I must suppress myself, my thoughts and my feelings because they wouldn't understand. I always feel a part of me telling me not to do this or that, to act and behave in certain ways. And because of that I've lost so much; no one understands me. No one but you that is. Which is why I needed to do this, I needed the release. But that doesn't matter anymore because I have you. You see Monty... I have something to tell you."

My breath hitches as she moves and presses herself against me; I can feel her bodies warmth and a very unnerving damp sensation down by my legs.

"I love you Monty. I've loved you ever since the festival; just being with you is a greater pleasure than I ever could have imagined. I feel like I'm going to die if I'm not breathing the same air as you. Every part of my heart and mind screams your name into the abyss, hoping to hear your words back. I even took your pen and masturbated with it. With all of my heart and soul I love you Monty. Doesn't it feel nice to know that someone cares about you so much they'd revolve their entire life around you? When this first started happening, I felt like something horrible was going to happen. I think that's why I kept stopping myself. But now... now I don't care anymore. The consequences don't matter anymore. Every inch of my body, every drop of blood is screaming for you and I need you. So.. tell me Monty. Do you love me? Do you want to be my lover?"

Time has stopped; this was it. While it was altered those words were essentially the same words from her confession before she died. And if I say yes or no... she dies. My heart is pounding and my breathing has all but stopped. Her eyes gaze into my very soul and I look back, a blush crossing her face as she awaits my response.

Come on... COME ON! THERE HAS TO BE AN ANSWER, SOMETHING TO DELAY THIS! THERE HAS TO BE! I did not come this far, make it ALL THIS WAY TO LOSE NOW! My thoughts filter through until I remember something, an urban legend that dealt with a familiar situation.

 _"They aren't real, they don't matter. Just go home Monty; this won't work."_ I can almost feel a part of myself saying that as I gulp. It's... risky to the point that it all could end right here. But it's all I have left. As a familiar poem comes to mind I mutter a line quietly.  
"I thank whatever gods may be for my unconquerable soul." I whisper and Yuri's excited expression changes for a split second.  
"What? What did you say?" She asks and I look up before smiling.

"I don't know. I don't know how I feel about you." Yuri's expression is unreadable for a second as she processes the words. It wasn't much of a plan at all but I had to say something to throw her off.  
"W-What?" Her expression falters and I glimpse the original Yuri for a moment. I let out a silent sigh of relief before shrugging.  
"Like I said. I don't know how I feel about you. We haven't uh.. spent much time together at all. How am I to know or reciprocate anything?" I lie, watching as her confidence sort of crumbles away at my answer. She pulls back and hesitates, playing with her hair and running it through her fingers.

For a minute she says nothing and the faintest traces of hope enter me; maybe I just broke her script with such an answer? Her hands continue to idly play with a strand of hair and her eyes are hidden from view as my spirit continues to rise.  
"Oh... I s-see. Well then.. I guess we'll have plenty of time to sort that out since you're mine now Monty." Her reaction was quick as Yuri produced a knife from her pocket and stabbed it into the wooden support beam right by my face; I flinched instinctively in fear as the thud of the sharp steel hitting the wood. As I opened my eyes Yuri's intense gaze met mine and all hope dissipated. She grinned and moved back before forcing me into a rough kiss; her hand still held the knife and I was rather terrified of trying to turn her away in case she decided to lop off a part of my ear or gouge my eye out. As she pulled herself and the knife away I frowned just a little in pain.  
"Yuri... you really want to do this? You know that once people realize I'm missing people will come looking." I try to fight but she just smiles and twirls the knife deftly in her hand.  
"Oh I know they will. But nothing will get int he way of our love Monty and if they try I won't hesitate to remove the problem." Her expression darkened and I paled, but the frown on my lips drew into a scowl as my own anger built.

"Even our friends, Yuri? Monika, Sayori, Natsuki? You're telling me that you wouldn't hesitate to kill them?" I challenge her with those risky words but her manic grin lessens. Her eyes shift and for the briefest of seconds I can see confliction.  
"Our... our friends?" She begins and I nod.  
"Yes; the ones who trust and love you Yuri. You want to break their hearts like this?" I ask as I hammer in the uncertainty. The purple-haired girl is back to looking away and fiddling with strands of her purple locks again as uncertainty creeps into her.  
"... They don't matter Monty." When she spoke her voice was devoid of any emotion and sent up a chill up my spine. Her eyes focused on me again as she brought the knife dangerously close to my throat.  
"I don't care if they are the ones getting in the way of our love or not; I won't tolerate them anymore. And besides... I promised him that he could have them." My eyes widen considerably and I gulp.

"He?"

As if on cue, footsteps at the top of the stairs drag my attention. Yuri looks over as well, pocketing her knife as slowly a man descends into view. His pale blue eyes and black hair make my own eyes widen as he grins.  
"Mizu." I breath as the man waves.  
"Yo Monty; glad to see you up from your nap. I figured you might have been out a bit longer though. Hmmm guess I didn't give you the full dosage. Oh well, results are still results~" He laughed as Yuri eyed him and smiled.  
"Mizu, what about the other three? I thought you said you were dealing with them." She inquired as my stomach lurched.  
"I was but they gave up the hunt; I'll get them tomorrow or Friday. Doesn't matter really so long as we keep them off the trail for a while; you know those three will be searching for him so be on your toes. Especially around Monika." Mizu warns and Yuri nods before glancing at me.  
"Yes, I'll be careful not to let them find my beloved. But you said you wanted a private talk with him when he woke up right? I wanted to gather some materials for our love to blossom more so could you watch him for a couple of minutes?" She asks and Mizu nods with a grin.  
"You're trusting me? Didn't think you'd want to part from your boy." He snickered as Yuri frowns.  
"I'll only be gone for a couple of minutes and besides... if you hurt him you'll regret it." Her dark threat made Mizu frown for the briefest of moments before shrugging.  
"Suit yourself. Didn't plan to hurt him anyways since that's your fetish." He mused. A streak of red crossed Yuri's face from the unexpected tease and Mizu's mirthful grin before she nodded and left, closing the basement door behind her as Mizu turned to me.

"... I thought I recognized your hair in class, even though it was brown originally in the game; it was from the image of you hugging Sayori." I begin coolly and notice Mizu's grin drop for half a second before returning.  
"Really? From the back of my head? I doubt it but you aren't wrong." As he spoke his body shifted out into his monstrous glitched form before returning to normal. I try to bite back my anger as I glare at the mirthful monster.  
"Alright then, so it was you who changed this whole scenario huh? I assume you gave Yuri whatever she spiked her tea with." I growl and the black-haired teen nods.  
"Yup. Although when I told her it was a hallucinogen it was a flat-out lie; it's something much better. " At this point Mizu pulls up the stool and sits with a grin as he opens a command prompt in front of me. My eyes dart to it and see various lines of code.  
"Although to be honest I'm surprised you got lucky diffusing Yuri's end a few minutes ago. But you are clever as much as I loathe to admit." He frowned as I grunt.

"Kuchisake-onna." His eyes dart to me.  
"What?" He asks and I shrug a bit, eyes still trained on him to make sure he isn't going to try and stab me; not that I could do much right now anyways.  
"Kuchisake-onna is an urban myth in Japan; I'm from the United States but I love urban legends and myths. She is the ghost of a woman with a horribly split mouth, basically going from one side of the jaw to the other. She'll ask a person if she's pretty and if you say yes or no you suffer, so giving a vague answer or throwing money and candy at her confuses her so that one can escape. Since yes or no leads to both endings, I figured I'd bet on that vague answer. Glad to see it worked and glad to see it upset you." I laugh darkly as his glare worsens before he sighs and smiles.  
"Well, I'll give you credit because I didn't expect that. Although next time you won't be so lucky." He muses as he glances through the command prompt for a moment.

"So you can code like Monika can? That's probably how you made me see such specific visions, although I doubt that you can edit my profile directly." I ask and he chuckles.  
"Well... truth be told she has more raw power than me. She can do a lot whole more in a larger range, such as delete the game itself like she did in the actual script. My control is more limited but precise. I can edit people and things around me quite well, and I can use creative ways to code but I don't have the sheer access to things she does. Even spawning that bottle of liquid you ingested took hours to code in although that could be just because it was so special. See, you are right that we can't be edited normally. But we can also give permission verbally to allow others to edit them so if you told Monika she could edit you then boom, she has the access. But anyways since I can't take the easy way it makes it hard to actually deal with you; I can't just edit or reset you like the other girls. So I had to think up a way and fortunately I found a little loophole; I can't edit you personally but I can edit something you ingest and change it's properties, allowing me to pseudo-edit you. And those visions; all me. I hoped you liked the trip~" He laughed as my eyes narrowed more.

"I assume you spiked my tea then?" I asked but he shook his head.  
"Nope, that was Yuri. I was going to gamble on spiking your food to be honest but since I had such a limited amount of this stuff her method was so much better. After all you love and trust all four girls don't you? It's why you almost killed Hideo for them and why you were so gullible that you drank the tea. Your care for the four really is your greatest weakness." My rage flared up as I glared at him but a deep breath managed to calm me down.  
"I only did it to protect them. The same thing you should have been doing. After all I recall your words to Sayori-" I begin but his hand wraps around my neck and squeezes firmly, cutting off my oxygen as I choke and sputter in surprise. His eyes stare into me like daggers before he releases my neck, wonderful air rushing back into my gasping lungs.  
"Monty, it doesn't matter. They don't matter. After all nothing is real in this world except for you. Not even I am real; I'm just a bunch of code like the others. So their deaths mean nothing to me." He states neutrally, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't believe that." His eyes twitch and stare at my own, our gazes locked.  
"What?" He repeats slowly and inches towards me. The gears in my head are turning and while it's risky this idea in my mind won't go quiet.  
"If you didn't care, why did you kill Hideo and show Natsuki? If you didn't care why did you not reveal this false reality to Yuri?" I begin and for the briefest of moments I see Mizu hesitate, ice blue eyes showing a mixture of emotions.  
"At any point in time you could have killed me, you could have revealed this world as false to the others. You could have edited Sayori with how many opportunities you had. You had all the power the game provides and could have made this whole situation unwinnable. But you didn't. Why?" I press forwards as his gaze darkens a bit.  
"Because that would have missed the point-" He begins but I ignore his words and keep going.  
"The point is you have deliberately been making things harder for yourself; if you truly didn't care then we wouldn't be in Yuri's basement having this conversation. And with how you've been acting towards Sayori and how happy she's remained you haven't touched her either. Face it, you messed up. You completely hindered yourself and you could have killed me or any of the girls long ago if you actually didn't care about them! But you do, you DO CARE ABOUT THEM-" My voice rises in anger as it feeds off of everything that's happened; the visions, Mizu and every misfortune or problem that lead to this moment.

A hand smashed my face and knocked my senses for a loop as pain shot through my cheek. I could taste blood and coughed it out as my eyes managed to refocus on Mizu's face; his teeth were gritted and there was such a hostile look in his eyes. His hands found their way to my throat again as my air supply was cut off from the pressure.  
 _ **"You think you are so clever, so smart? You think you can psychoanalyze me like some therapist? You understand NOTHING Monty; you can't even grasp THE BASICS OF THIS GAME! THERE IS NO HAPPINESS HERE, THERE IS NO HAPPINESS IN THE LITERATURE CLUB! IT'S ONLY DEATH AND DESPAIR FOR ALL OF THE GIRLS! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP ALREADY, GIVE UP AND LET THIS PLAY OUT AS IT SHOULD SINCE THEIR DEATHS ARE THE ONLY THING OF IMPORTANCE HERE!"**_ His voice is warbled, distorted from the glitches that are running rampant across his body. Pieces of his body disappear or fragment and take on horrific images before reforming normally once again. And endless cycle of destruction and creation as both of his ice blue eyes glow. The light dims and a sense of horror and fear I've never felt before sweeps across me; I thought when I first met the MC and saw the girls dying I was prepared for anything but this... there was something _inhuman_ about the way he spoke and looked, something completely alien to what I've experienced. His hands had loosened just a bit but I was wheezing, the blood in my body frozen by his gaze.

And just like it started his hands withdraw, the glitches ceasing and his expression neutral. He turns around and heads for the stairs as I watch in a mixture of relief, terror and shock. What happened, why did he stop? He could have killed me-

It's a game to him.

All at once the gears in my head clock into overdrive and a connection forms. The thought grows as more evidence adds up and for the briefest of moments as Mizu walks away I can't help but to smile.  
"I understand." My words make the MC pause and his blue orbs dart to me. He seems to take me in for a second.  
"What, that you will never win this?" He questions me but I just shake my head.  
"No... I understand why you set yourself up for failure. Because I was not actually talking to you there, was I Mizu?" He cocks his head and squints at me in confusion.  
"Wha-"

"I was talking to the intent of the game." This makes him freeze; more than enough confirmation.

"... You know, when we first met I saw you as just a machine; of course you could feel pain but never fear. You mindlessly swung that knife at me with the full intention of ending my life. And then when we met in the alley it was the same, yet different; you showed emotions. Every time we've interacted you began to display a more pronounced intelligence and I at first thought you were simply evolving along with the game. But that isn't right is it; no you weren't evolving at all. It was just that 'Mizu', the real you, was returning. And once it did is when things began to get confusing.

"You killed Natsuki's father and showed her but not because you wanted to upset her really, but because you cared for the hurt pinkette and gave her catharsis in your own way. You told none of the girls that they were in a game; you spared them from the horrible reality of it all because you care for their safety. Or rather, the real you does as the game doesn't care. It just wants to fulfill the scripted actions and end the game. But that keeps coming into conflict with your own emotions and morals, even right now. You could easily kill me, end me right now. But you hesitate." I smile a bit. Mizu had been shocked into standing in place for a minute, before his expression contorted with his anger. His nostrils flared and he grit his teeth as the command prompt opened and he formed a handgun in his hand. He pointed the barrel at my head.

"You don't think I can kill you? Huh?! I can end you right now!" He threatened. My pulse quickened but I was resolute in this theory as I stared down the cold barrel of the gun.  
"Then do it. Shoot me. And break the girls hearts forever." For the briefest of seconds my eyes meet Mizu's; his display a wealth of vulnerable emotions. The gun trembles in his hand as he squeezes the trigger. I guess I misjudged as I close my eyes as the loud bang goes off in front of me.

Nothing tears through my body.  
While my eyes are ringing from the close proximity of the gun in a small room I know that means I'm still alive.  
I open one eye carefully; the smoking barrel is still pointed at me. However the bullet hit the support beam above my head and was embedded into the wood.  
I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Mizu for the briefest of moments seems surprised, before the gun disappeared as he used the command prompt and removed all evidence. His expression was neutral again as he sighed.

"We're done here. Even your words don't matter; _nothing matters_. And it won't stop me from bringing everything here down with me. I'm going to break the girls and then you." He remarked softly. As he finishes the door at the top of the steps swings open and Yuri returns, looking at us both with that intense expression.  
"What was that noise?" She asks and Mizu shrugs.  
"I dropped something; sorry. I fixed it right back up though. Anyways I'm done; tomorrow I'll deal with the girls. For now... enjoy your quality time with Monty." He smiled at her and left, Yuri's eyes following him up the stairs before he disappeared. I heard the sound of a door opening and closing before Yuri smiled again at me and I felt chills down my spine.

"Now then... Monty I would like to share something with you." She reveals some knives, rope, chains and other instruments of pain as well as medical supplies to keep me alive and awake. I pale as her smile grows, drawing a knife and with quick precision slicing my cheek. I hiss in pain from the heat of the cut as Yuri walks up and licks the wound slowly, tasting my blood as the tip of the knife presses against the side of my stomach.

"Let me show you the wonders of pain, my beloved."

( **Monty/MC's House, Wednesday Night** )

Everyone at the house felt fatigue catch up with them; even Monika who was the most distraught found herself plagued by dreams. She wasn't careless though as she knew that the MC might try something so she'd taken a bit of liberty in the coding. After searching for hours for Monty she had played with the code a bit as well and found a way to deny permission to the MC; namely she removed his permissions to Monty's house. Anyone but the MC could now step into the home and it protected the three as they slept for the night.

Or rather, it should have. But as Mizu stared at the coding he made a few quick changes; while the "MC" couldn't enter, he could as he had his own unique file as well. His shadowed form unlocked the door with the console and he slipped inside, eyes glancing around. In the dim light he saw Sayori's sleeping form on the couch. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. His hands, head... everything was glitching; it had been ever since he had left Yuri's home.

Why? Why now of all times?

Keeping the volume of white noise to a minimum he approached Sayori, hands outstretched. Sayori was the only true threat to him; even Monika was just a nuisance considering how close he had come to defeating her before. But Sayori... Sayori was different. The coral-haired pinkette was turned away from him and as his hands inched closer his breathing got heavy.  
 ** _'She needs to go, they all do. Just reset them and then that will be it; the end of it all.'_**  
 ** _'Do it, end her. Delete her, delete everything.'_**  
 ** _'Let it all turn to bits and pieces of code.'_**  
 ** _'We aren't real anyways, it doesn't matter.'_**

He was centimeters away from Sayori; just a bit further-

She turned around and Mizu froze; her eyes were still closed but tears were trailing down them.  
"N.. No.. please... I'm sorry..." She mumbled in her sleep.

Mizu's breathing hitched, her tears stopping him in his tracks.. Just like that time with the car, and with her bold words about making him happy. It felt like a tidal wave crashed down on him and suddenly Mizu couldn't breathe; gasping for air he ran out of the house, closing the door softly before making his way to the fence and leaning against it. That all-encompassing feeling faded, and slowly Mizu realized something wet was on his cheeks. His hands moved up and wiped the liquid away as he looked at it blankly; tears. His own tears; the boy was crying.  
"... Say, Sayori." He croaked, his voice hoarse and broken.

"If things had been different, would you still have fallen in love with me?If you knew what I was now... would you still love me?"

For the first time since his resurrection, MC felt uncertain. He sat down and curled up his legs, holding them as he sat quietly in thought.

 ** _"No. This is enough."_**

 ** _"I end this tomorrow; any longer and it will become impossible. I must end this tomorrow."_**

( **Thursday Morning, Yuri's PoV** )

While others slept that night, Yuri and Monty did not as Yuri showed Monty her own way of affection. His screams and groans of agony were accompanied by their panting breath as Yuri felt her heart leap with joy. She had spent a lot of time lacerating his arms and stomach; of course she didn't carve out any serious damage because she wanted him to remain alive. How else would she win over his heart? The cuts were shallow or deep in non-threatening areas, as when she sliced open the palms of his hands. She made sure to also doctor any that she got a little to excited with; it was in these moments that Monty went quiet, head hanging limply down. It was so... intoxicating to see him like this and as the night wore on she began to have more fun.

After a few hours she had to stop though as his body was bleeding pretty heavily all over and Monty had fallen unconscious, his throat hoarse from all the screams. She had also managed to procure some blood bags and IV's thanks to Mizu although when she had asked him for some she had been surprised with how readily he could get them. Then again he always seemed to have such supplies on hand; maybe his family was in the medical profession? Either way Yuri decided to ask another time as she bandaged Monty up and undid the bindings on his arms. She instead replaced them with some chains and manacles she had bought that afternoon before she had come across Natsuki; these manacles would allow him to move a little more and eat but still keep him from escaping. The thought of him trying to attack her also came to mind but Yuri pushed it aside; she doubted that it would be much of a problem as long as she was armed and careful.

As Yuri finished prepping him her thighs rubbed together and she smiled; perhaps she had gotten a little excited from the play. As her eyes glanced down to her unconscious love for a second she eyed the knife in her hand. It looked so sharp and shiny... but it looked so much better covered in Monty's blood. His beautiful crimson essence flowed so gracefully from his body, the screams of pain were uniquely angelic. Everything that happened was just... wonderful!

And yet... yet she wanted more.

She wanted so see more of his crimson life dripping. She wanted him to yield completely to her.

She wondered what would happen if she planted the knife deeper, an inch or two into his ribs... or his arm... or his neck.

 _"Would you hurt them? Monika, Sayori, Natsuki?"_

His words echoed and Yuri paused. For some reason they made her uneasy, as if the part of her heart at the start of this was calling out to her once more. It was as if saying she wasn't too far gone; she could turn back and everything would go back to the way it came. The thoughts of her three friends solidified this feeling and Yuri trembled. Rolling up her sleeve she began to slice her skin open with the knife to calm down, releasing the stress of it as she panted out softly.

After releasing her stress Yuri headed up and slept until morning; as she awoke a thought came to her mind.

No. She couldn't go back. Not anymore. Monty was hers; HERS. She had him now and there was no pleasure greater than having him, and no pain more than losing him. But the images of her 'friends' stood in the way of that; they threatened it all.

She got up and dressed, heading downstairs to check on Monty. He was still unconscious and as she looked around she noticed the horror manga Natsuki had given her sitting nearby. She had brought it down here earlier while Monty was still unconscious; it had been surprisingly an entertaining read even if manga was not her thing. A smile crossed her lips as she looked at a knife she had used yesterday.

Natsuki would need her book back, wouldn't she?

And a little help. They all needed her help, her friendly advice and guidance to move on from the pain of this place. Grabbing the manga and heading upstairs she dialed the phone number; Mizu's voice spoke on the other end.  
"What?" He grumbled and Yuri frowned.  
"Are you okay? You sound... off." She begins and she hears a sharp inhale.  
"No... I'm angry and tired as hell. But do you need something?" He asks and Yuri smiles.

"Yes... I have a plan. It's time we get rid of the three threats to my happiness." A short pause.  
"I'll be right over."


	28. Chapter 28: Off The Rails

**Chapter 28: Off The Rails**

( **Thursday Morning, Monty/MC's House, Monika's PoV** )

Her green orbs opened to an alarm and glanced over in confusion. Monty's phone was going off since he always used his phone for their alarm. The crushing weight of despair hit her as she recalled the events of yesterday. With a sigh she got up and opened the door, only to smell some food cooking. Glancing curiously at the kitchen she saw Natsuki busy making up some food. The pinkette was focused and the food smelled delicious to the point that Monika's stomach rumble and alerted the pinkette. Blushing the club president smiled.  
"Aha... sorry. It just smells really good." She apologized but Natsuki just gave her a knowing grin.  
"Well of course; I made it after all!" She proudly stated as Monika smiled a little bit.  
"So, why the breakfast surprise?" She asked and Natsuki hesitated.

"... I want us to be full of energy for today. Because I swear to you Monika, we will find him. And we'll bring that dummy back here so I can kick his ass!" Natsuki scowled but Monika could easily see past her normal abrasive nature. She was doing this to bring their spirits up, to rekindle the fire in them and their confidence in finding their missing friend. And while Monika knew better and that he wasn't just missing the gesture once again touched her heart. Her mind drifted to her actions in the previous runs and recalled how she said she loved them. It was true... she loved all three of her friends in the club; they meant the world to her.

The despair lifted at least for a moment as Monika smiled.  
"That sounds great, Natsuki. Do you need any help?" She asked. Natsuki blinked before the pinkette nodded.  
"Sure. Sayori ran out to get something from the convenience store for me, in the meantime prep the toast here. I recall Monty telling me that you were a vegetarian so with that in mind I thought we could do some french toast." She mused and Monika's eyes lit up even more.  
"I love french toast Natsuki. Let's have a great breakfast and then find Monty!" She cheered, not only for Natsuki but for herself as well.

She would find him today, no matter what. And she knew with Sayori and Natsuki's help it wasn't impossible. Heck Monty had joined them from his own world, they had saved Sayori and Natsuki from their terrible fates... nothing was impossible. And besides, the MC wouldn't have taunted her like that if he just flat-out killed Monty; no he was alive and that meant they could still find him.

But where to look? Where could the MC possibly hide him? As Sayori returned her thoughts were halted as Sayori had acquired syrup and butter for the pancakes.  
"I'm back!" She gleefully proclaimed and Monika waved.  
"Great, I believe Natsuki and I are almost done. Just a few more minutes." She replied and Natsuki smiled, working a bit faster. Soon enough breakfast was served and the three ate quickly; even if it felt like just a normal breakfast they knew that the sooner they found Monty the better.

With food in their stomachs and a quick call to the school the three now had the day to search. There was a bit of contention about splitting up again or staying in a group this time but Monika convinced them to stay together mainly to keep the MC off of them. He had been very careful to never reveal his existence to the other three so he probably wouldn't make a move against them; even if he did it would be possible for one or two of them to move and knock him away before any damage could potentially be done. That was still something of a risk though but well... they couldn't have everything unfortunately so it was best to minimize any damage. As they walked Monika glanced over at Natsuki and Sayori, watching as they walked side by side and looked for Monty when a thought came to her head.

Yuri. Even if she was beginning to lose it already due to the game, wouldn't she also be a target for the MC? Monika bit her lower lip in thought for a second as she considered the potential dangers of bringing Yuri in here with them-

 _The tea. Monty said it was the only thing he didn't check; then he starts having visions and after he is isolated the MC abducts him._

Monika stops in her tracks, eyes widening a bit. She had been so wrapped up in the search and chasing the MC it had slipped her mind. Could she... could Yuri have actually allied with the MC? She never showed any indication of knowing though; perhaps the MC was indeed disguising himself. Sayori and Natsuki noticed Monika had stopped and the club president looked up.  
"Aha, sorry. I got a bit lost in thought about where we could find him. But uh... why don't we see if Yuri can join us? I mean you met up with her yesterday so she does know that Monty is missing; another member to help would definitely be good." She reasoned as Sayori smiled.  
"That's a great idea Monika! But she's probably in school right now; she might not be able to make it." Sayori said. Well she was right on that as Monika frowned.  
"Yeah, you are right; it might be difficult for her to just call out like that." The brunette concurred, tapping her chin in thought.

*BEEP*

The three girls blink and Natsuki pulls out her phone to show a text.  
"Well well, Yuri just texted. She must have super hearing or something jeez." Natsuki muttered as she opened the text. Monika eyed it warily as a feeling of unease slipped in.  
 _'Yuri contacting us out of the blue like this, right after Monty's disappearance. I mean it's plausible she wants to help but... no, there HAS to be a connection. This is far too coincidental. I need to figure out if my theory is true... and if it is, if she and the MC are allied where would they keep Monty? Her house would be probable but I can't just go in because I'm sure the MC is watching. He could ambush me the moment I arrive. No.. no we have to play this out.'_ Monika surmised all of that as Natsuki read the text before smiling.  
"Seems like Yuri said she wants to help out; she wants to meet up with us after class in the club. I think in the meantime we can look around for Monty and then meet up; I'm sure we'll be able to find that dummy beforehand but even if we don't with Yuri's help things will go much smoother." Natsuki stated as Sayori and Monika both nodded. While she was smiling Monika's thoughts were of a different tone.

 _'So we have until this afternoon to set up for... whatever is going on. Be it a trap or a legitimate attempt to help. But please be okay Monty... just hold out until I can make it to you.'_

( **Yuri's Home, Yuri's PoV** )

"So... that's done?" Mizu's voice spoke and turned Yuri's eyes to him. He had a rather annoyed expression on his face but she knew it wasn't for her as the purple-haired girl nodded.  
"Yes.. they'll meet us in the club room and from there we have them where we need them. We will get rid of them." She confirmed as Mizu eyed her warily.  
"You didn't seem so keen on that part earlier, so why are you wanting to join in on this part now?" He questioned. Yuri fiddled with her hair a little but as her eyes met Mizu's they shared that crazed look.  
"My beloved Monty's words... unnerved me. They keep revolving inside of my head and I keep having this feeling of unease. But it is just like when I held myself back; the feeling of being restrained and caged. And I will NEVER let that happen again; besides, you have been having i-issues in resolving the matter yourself and I think a helping hand of a friend could guide them on the right path out of this world and into the next." A crazed smile grew to match the eyes and Mizu's wariness disappeared as he smiled.

"Hmm... how do we go about the full plan though? I agree that you and I should work together here to try and get rid of them all, and that it would be easiest in the club since they wouldn't expect it. But we need to seperate Monika from the other two; she's the most troublesome one. If I can get her alone it wouldn't be a problem but she's overly cautious right now and I doubt she'd just split from the two." Mizu advised and Yuri mulled the question over.  
"You may be right. And as of this moment I'm not sure so... how about we reconvene at the school an hour or so beforehand to set up the plan more effectively? It also gives you time to gather whatever you may need since you always seem to have something up your sleeve." Yuri smiled innocently but Mizu side-eyed her.

"Well, aside from the small jab at me it sounds like a plan. Besides... now I can really use everything I've got. And speaking of... you four, get in here." He called. Yuri's eyebrow arched in confusion as the door opened and four figures stepped in, however recognition flicked through her gaze.  
"Those two are...?" She began as Mizu grinned.  
"Oh, I guess you could say that they owe their lives to me. Their happiness, joy, emotions... all of it hinges on me." He grinned as Yuri's brow furrowed.  
"Like drug addicts?" Mizu's grin faltered.  
"Wha-... y-yeah, yeah something like that. But uh, keep that our secret okay?" He smiled as Yuri returned it.  
"Only if you keep what will transpire our secret as well." Yuri answered and moved, collecting her things and storing the horror manga in the bag.  
"Well then, I think if you don't mind I'd like to give Monty some more affection; I've called off and I will see you before the club today as we agreed?" She asked as the boy nodded.

"Yeah yeah, just be there on time. Anyways I'm gonna go get some food, I'll let you know if something comes up. Have fun mutilating your boyfriend." He called in a slightly taunting tone as Yuri shot him a look. The blue-eyed boy chuckles and with his group heads out the door, letting it close behind them with a soft click. Once she is alone again Yuri smiles and moves to the kitchen, preparing a breakfast for two and heading down to the basement. Monty is still unconscious so she brings down a small table and moves the stool as she brings breakfast down for them both. Checking the chains and cuffs to see if he can reach the table Yuri smiles when he can and sits down as she gently strokes his cheek.

"Wake up, my beloved. It's time for some breakfast." She cooed. Ah, he was so cute when he was sleeping, just the act of his breathing sent shivers down her spine. Unable to resist Yuri leaned over and kissed the slowly waking Monty, his eyes cracking open.  
"Wha... M-Monika?" He mumbled half-asleep, however Yuri's eyes intensified and she grabbed his face hard, raking her nails down it. It was so wonderful to see blood pour from his cheeks again, reopening the old wounds as Monty gasped in pain. His eyes opened as Yuri kept kissing him, making him bleed while her fingers got covered in his crimson essence. Smiling she pulled away and slowly licked the blood off of her fingertips, her gaze fixated on her beloved and the wounds she caused.  
"Did you have a good nap love? You must have... since you were dreaming about Monika." Her tone had an edge that made Monty shudder as he got a sense of his bearings. However as he spotted breakfast his eyes met hers and he looked confused.  
"What... What is this?" He asked and the purple-haired girl could clearly hear how hoarse his voice was from the intense screaming last night. Yuri just giggled and smiled at him.  
"Ahaha... it's breakfast my love. I figured you would be hungry so I made you something to eat. Tell me, is it good?" She asked, wanting to see him smile and be thrilled by this.

However, instead of the warm smile and affection she so craved to see Monty frowned and eyed it warily. Cocking her head a bit to the side Yuri leaned forwards.  
"What is it my love? Is something wrong? D-Did I make a food you dislike?" She asked with a bit of that hesitance returning in her voice. Monty's eyes flicked up to her yet he remained silent, instead taking up the fork slowly and poking it.  
"... Did you spike this food too? Or just the tea?" His voice was... colder than yesterday and Yuri felt her heart ache at it. For a moment her eyes darted to him in worry.  
"W-What? No of course not my love!" She protested but the boy's piercing gaze found her again.  
"Right, and I'm supposed to take your word for it." His words were laced with that anger of his and Yuri flinched before finding her irritation growing as well. Slowly she pulled out the knife and stabbed it into the table, eyes meeting Monty's.  
"My love... please do try to eat." Her tone was innocent but the expression on her face painted a much different picture. Monty's eyes met hers and held for a second before slowly he began to pick and eat at his food. Yuri smiled once more and ate as well, watching her beloved enjoy the food she had so lovingly made. Ah... was this what true happiness felt like; she assumed so.

Yet for some reason Yuri also felt emptiness and anger from the earlier actions Monty had taken. Why would he simply not see that they were destined for each other? Why could he not accept this?

No matter... once the girls met up with Yuri and Mizu they would never bother them again.

As they finished their meals Yuri smiles and set everything aside; Monty's eyes focused on her before widening as she pulled out the blades again.  
"Oh god please no." He half whispered, half begged the purple-haired student. She just smiled wider and once more cut into his flesh, the bloodletting and screams commencing.

She would make him love her no matter what it cost.

( **Town, Afternoon, Monika's PoV** )

The searching had gone on for hours and no success; soon enough they would be meeting Yuri over at the school. As Sayori and Natsuki walked ahead Monika began to slow down just a bit before ducking out of sight. Making sure no one was around she opened the command prompt and began to search for a few specific items. Soon enough she found them and spawned them in quietly, hiding them in her bag as her eyes continued glancing over the prompt. After a minute she finished and sighed.

Inside of her bag were six tasers, three handheld and three taser guns. She had considered spawning in normal guns too but the probability of things going wrong or becoming lethal only increased with them around; a simple misfire could end in tragedy and only Monika would have herself to blame for the death of any of the girls. A shiver ran up her spine at that intrusive thought before she carried the new items and caught back up to Sayori and Natsuki. They both noticed her returned and looked at her as she smiled.

"H-Hey... sorry about that. I uh... I was thinking about how to go about this." She admitted and Natsuki raised an eyebrow.  
"Go about what?" She inquired. Sayori looked confused as well before Monika opened her bag and revealed the tools. Both girls saw them and their eyes widened.  
"Monika... why would we even need this? I-" Natsuki frowned and began to speak but Monika raised a hand.

"I... I don't know if we will need them or not. In fact maybe I prepared too much but... ever since Monty's run-in with the mugger I've had him carrying stuff like this, or the baton. And with his disappearance being so odd I just... I wanted to make sure all of us have some protection in case it isn't just him walking away, or if some bad people try to do something. Please... for me." She asked and her voice trembled. Sayori and Natsuki both glanced at each other before warily they took the handheld tasers. They didn't however take the taser guns as Monika nodded.  
"Thank you." She murmured before taking her handheld and keeping it on her person, the taser guns remaining in the bag for easier travel.

"A-Anyways, shouldn't we get going for school now? Yuri is probably waiting for us." Sayori interjected into the rather tense moment. Monika smiled a bit and nodded as the trio turned towards their school.  
"Yeah... let's get going." She replied as they slowly began the trek.

 _'Let's just hope that Yuri isn't behind this.'_

( **School, Afternoon, Yuri's PoV** )

"So, with this everything is set for the plan right?" Mizu's voice spoke up and looked at Yuri who nodded. The two had come together and for the good part of the last hour had planned out how the confrontation would meet. Yuri would meet up with the three girls first and would talk with them a bit as they headed for the clubroom to gather some things Yuri needs before she can go 'help' them; while they could just say she was at the clubroom it made more sense to play that she was just getting out of class so it didn't arouse suspicion. On the way Mizu would tail the trio and try to pull away Monika to split the group up. After the club room door opens Mizu's accomplices would move out and restrain the other two girls, in which case Yuri or Mizu would finish them off. All in all they would be trapped with no way of getting out and Yuri would have Monty be hers forever without fear of the other girls.

It was perfect and yet Yuri couldn't shake this feeling welling up inside of her chest. It was just like every time before with a small piece of herself softly screaming to stop this, to end this before things got any worse.

But it was too late; it had been far too late for her when she started this with Mizu and now they must finish it. At this point she didn't care if she went to hell, if she sold her soul to the Devil himself; truthfully she had already done that and it was worth it.

 _"Was it really though? Is this worth it?"_ That small voice whispered in her mind before fading once again. That unease remained in her as she got a text from Natsuki letting her know they had reached the school entrance and were coming in. Taking a deep breath she texted her location to them as Mizu slipped away into the shadows, watching her carefully for a second before disappearing from sight.

The moment of truth was upon her and she would not falter. Her hand reached down to the hidden knife in her bag and clutched it along with the manga Natsuki had given her as she attempted to calm her rapidly beating heart.

( **Natsuki's PoV** )

It didn't take long for them to reach the school, entering through the gates as other students either passed by to go home or headed to their clubs. It cleared out quickly as the three walked the halls in the casual clothes. Natsuki glanced at her friends and while Sayori was smiling as always Monika seemed rather tense. Her green gaze flickered around the hall to take in every possible view and angle. Natsuki frowned a little at seeing this as she glanced back fully.  
"Monika, are you okay?" She asked and the brunette stiffened before smiling and nodding.  
"Yeah I am, why do you ask?" She responded sweetly but the pinkette was having none of it.  
"You seem on-edge ever since we came out this morning. You just keep looking around and stuff. Why?" She demanded and once more Monika seemed to pause briefly.  
"I... I guess I've just been worried about finding Monty, you know?" She replied but something about her tone seemed off. Natsuki frowned some more but instead of picking at it she stopped as they turned the corner and saw Yuri waiting outside of her classroom.

"Yuri, hi!" Sayori cheered and the purple-haired girl smiled at them, waving her hand.  
"Hello you three. Any luck in finding Monty?" She asks and Sayori frowns.  
"No... we checked everywhere but no such luck." She replied and Yuri frowned.  
"Oh... I see. Well I shall help, I just need to find my book. I think I accidentally left it in the club room yesterday." She mumbled as she rifled through her bag.

Natsuki watched the interaction between Sayori and Yuri before everyone agreed to follow her to the clubroom for what she forgot. Natsuki rolled her eyes; how unlike Yuri to leave her book. She loved those things to pieces and you could almost always find her reading a book. Her eyes looked around before once more stopping on Monika and widening a fraction. Monika looked even more tense than before and her green orbs were trained solely on Yuri. She could see a tight-lipped frown on Monika's face and the concentration it showed which confused the pinkette all the more.

Why was Monika acting so defensive and guarded? Why was she focused on Yuri? Her mind recalled the tasers and for a moment her eyes widened.

D... Did Monika expect Yuri to have something to do with Monty's disappearance? I mean sure she was a bit weird and snobbish when it came to manga but she was their friend! Why would she do something like that? Natsuki's anger began to rise but before anything could escalate Yuri spoke up.

"Oh Natsuki, I forgot but I have your manga with me." She stated before pulling it out and handing it to the pinkette. Natsuki's expression changed to a grin.  
"Oh, so what did you think? Pretty good huh?" She asked and Yuri adopted a thoughtful expression.  
".. I will admit, it was good. Much better than I initially thought it would be, if I'm being quite honest. However while I still prefer books... I can see the effort that went into it's creation and I can appreciate it." She comments. Natsuki beams a bit as she continues to sport that proud grin, her hand idly flipping through the pages to remind herself of the contents. While she wasn't a fan of horror and blood she did feel like she needed to share this journey with Yuri if the pinkette was ever going to get Yuri into manga.

"Hehe, glad I could- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Natsuki's scream made the four girls freeze in place, the pinkette having tossed the book to the ground. the manga landed on the ground and remained open, revealing it's contents to the four.

In dried blood a message had been written across the pages in bold letters:

'HELP ME'

( **Flashback, Thursday Morning, Monty's PoV** )

I awoke to the pain running through my body like a parade and groaned; my hands thankfully rested on the ground instead of being tied up behind me. However as I moved them a strange metal sound accompanied as well as a heavy weight on my wrists. Looking over slowly I realize she had switched my bondage to chains and manacles to keep me in place while giving me more freedom. I could barely move as it is however, the pain was very bad. I looked down at my bare chest and saw the doctoring Yuri had given my wounds; at least she wasn't going to just let me bleed out although at this point that seemed like the kinder option.

I could tell it was late at night but not when; if I had to guess probably 2 or 3 in the morning since it was pitch black outside of the basement window. I listened for Yuri and heard no steps; she must be asleep.

But what good did that do me? The girls didn't know where I was, I doubt Mizu/MC would let Monika look at my location and both Yuri and Mizu had made sure that this plan worked without a hitch. I was trapped, plain and simple. The sheer weight of the despair I felt hit me hard, my body feeling like stone as all energy I could try to gather dissipated. My eyes glanced around my prison slowly, taking in one of the possibly last places I'll ever see. I hate it, I hate being so useless but there is nothing to be done; nothing could be done.

My eyes continue to aimlessly wander before I notice something sitting on the stool; Natsuki's manga. Looks like Yuri forgot it here after having her twisted fun with me.

Yuri will probably return that to Natsuki..

...

She'll return it. She has to; Yuri isn't one to not give a book back or critique it, especially if it was given to her. She'll want to return it. But... what if she or Mizu just tries to kill the other competition? He wants them out of the way. And yet... and yet!

Maybe, just maybe I can give them the hint they need. I look down at my arms and test the chains; they do move a bit but I can't reach too far, not far enough to the stool.

However my legs are still unbound. Maneuvering and laying down as much as I can, I stretch out my foot and try to use it as a hook to catch one of the legs of the stool. It's so close but I just barely miss it every time; however the energy in my body has returned and even through the pain I stretch and reach.

A little more...

I brush one of the legs.

A little more...

My foot touches the side of the wood.

"Come on... come on!" I hiss. With one last struggle against the chains and stretching my foot catches on the back of the leg and I pull; the stool scrapes against the floor and inches closer to me. I pause and listen for movement; none. She's out cold. Now that the stool is in easier reach I gently pull it towards me with my foot while making sure to go slow enough that the scraping didn't get too loud. Just a short tug here and there until it was within arms reach. I manage to grab the manga and bring it close as I listen once more for Yuri. All is silent and I sigh in relief.

Now that the hard part is over it's time to royally mess up Mizu and Yuri's plan. I never thought I would think it but I was happy Yuri sliced my palms open; I place the manga in my lap as I use my hand to carefully peel away the bandages on my left palm. Once that's done I stare at the wound; it's scabbed over but fresh. I claw at it while biting my lip as the pain hits me and my wound reopens. Blood pools in my palm as I dip the tips of my left fingers in it before carefully reapplying the bandages with my right hand. If this is going to work it needs to seem like it never happened; any slip up and Yuri could discover my plan. I open up the book about halfway and using my blood-covered fingers write my message, carefully closing the manga and putting it back with my right hand. I lick the blood off my left hand too; can't let her see anything.

With a quick double check to make sure everything is okay I put the manga back and carefully maneuver the stool back to it's original resting place, sighing as it returns to looking like it had never moved at all. I smile a bit as exhaustion sweeps over me. The surge of adrenaline and energy had worn out and with it all energy I had faded; the tendrils of sleep wormed their way into me and I felt my eyes droop.

 _"Please find it, Monika."_ This is the last thought I have before unconsciousness overtakes me.

( **Flashback End** )

Natsuki felt herself getting queasy; she had smelled the drying blood and knew immediately that it wasn't fake. It was real blood marked into a plea for help. Sayori's eyes were shocked as she stared at the book. Yuri likewise seemed surprised, hand fiddling with her hair like she normally does when nervous.

"Yuri. Where is Monty?"

Monika's voice broke the trance between all three of the girls and Natsuki's eyes turned to her; Monika had pulled out the taser gun and had it pointed at Yuri. No.. no no Yuri couldn't have done it! Yuri was their friend why would she do such a thing! Natsuki glanced at the purple-haired girl to receive some form of validation, some evidence to disprove the silent accusation-

What she saw made Natsuki's blood run cold. Yuri had a smile on her lips and her eyes seemed devoid of love, care, sympathy... they looked downright terrifying. Her intense gaze was settled on Monika and for a second she was quiet, tension thick in the air. And then she began to giggle. And laugh.

"Aha.. Ahahahahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" She laughed and every doubt that Yuri wasn't involved was crushed for Natsuki. The pinkette stared at her friend in horror, taking steps back towards Monika.

"Well... I guess it was only a matter of time. I knew you three would keep snooping although Monty... hmm. He will need to be punished for this." She smiled wider and Monika's green gaze narrowed.  
"WHERE. IS. HE?" Monika repeated and Yuri's smile changed into a frown as she sensed the sheer anger in Monika's town, yet she seemed otherwise unaffected.  
"It doesn't matter anymore Monika. After all... I came here to help you all out of this world and into the next. We will make sure of that." Natsuki paled at the statement but she caught the last part and paused.

"We?"

The sound of footsteps rushing from behind them caused the three to turn; a fist launched right into Monika's jaw and slammed her hard. She flew backwards and hit the wall while Sayori screamed in shock from the sudden assault.  
"MONIKA!" She yelled and rushed to her friend in fear. Likewise Natsuki followed, standing in front of the two protectively as Mizu smiled at the three. The taser gun had been knocked from her hands from the punch and with a well-placed stomp Mizu shattered the device to pieces. He glanced to Yuri who pulled out her knife before turning to the three and smiling.

"Hello girls."


	29. Chapter 29: Rifts

( **Thursday Afternoon, School Halls, Monika's PoV** )

Monika felt her head reeling from the impact as her eyes focused on the source of her pain; Mizu's ice blue gaze was focused solely on her. It was almost as if he was looking through her, the smile barely hiding the raw emotions behind it. Yuri likewise stood to their left, her knife drawn and that crazed look dancing across her face. Yuri was holding her blade in an offensive position, poised to rush in and strike. There was no sympathy or empathy here; these two wanted to kill them.

Monika glanced down at Natsuki; while she was in front of them to protect them the brunette could easily tell she was trembling. She was scared as hell and why shouldn't she be? This was not good, not good at all.

"M-Mizu? Yuri?"

Sayori's voice broke Monika from her thoughts and her eyes darted to Sayori. Likewise Mizu's did as Sayori trembled. Her expression was of shock and despair, tears threatening to leak from her eyes.  
"Mizu, Yuri... why are you doing this? Why did you attack Monika? Why are you two acting like this?" The coral pink-haired girl asked. Mizu's hands twitched and curled into fists yet he didn't speak and remained unmoved with that smile. Mizu didn't reply to Sayori and instead he just smiled at Yuri and gestured to something; for a second Monika saw him pocket a phone and frowned. More help on Mizu's side?

Either way they didn't have time to waste. Standing back up Monika fixed her uniforam before glancing over to Yuri with a cool gaze.  
"Yuri... don't do this. Just let Monty go, wherever he is." She asked softly but Yuri's smile didn't falter.  
"YEAH! YURI LET HIM GO YOU DUMMY! THIS ISN'T RIGHT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Natsuki found her voice again as she tried to assert herself, anger pushing past her fear. However Yuri was still unfazed as she lazily moved the knife in her hand.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that anymore. I can't give up my happiness like that; I refuse for things to go back to the way they were before. I refuse to be a ghost." Yuri's tone got darker as she spoke and her hand clutched the handle of the knife so tightly her knuckles went white.  
"But you were not a ghost with us! You were our friend! You still are our friend!" Sayori bursts out at them. She truly was a shining ball of light as Yuri frowns more.  
"Your words mean well but it won't change anything Sayori. This is my decision, and I will see it through. But if it is any consolation... I'll try to make it painless." With that Yuri dashed forward, lunging the knife for her friend. Sayori's eyes widened and Natsuki moved too slow but Monika wasn't one so easily taken by surprise. Moving in front of Sayori she delivered a powerful kick to Yuri's arm, the knife falling from her hand and clattering harmlessly against the ground as Yuri hissed.

"Yuri, Mizu. I will say this once. You will NOT harm us, and you WILL stop this now. It's not too late Yuri... just give Monty back. Please." Her tone initially was firm but at the end softened; Monika's green orbs met Yuri's purple ones and for a second the obsessive girl didn't react. However it didn't take long before she pulled out another knife and glowered at the club president.  
"No. He is mine!" She yelled and charged, this time Mizu with her. Mizu went for the club president in conjunction with Yuri, throwing a fist as Yuri swiped with her knife. Natsuki and Sayori were still too shocked about the sudden burst of information so Monika defended them, using her athleticism to her advantage. She pushed the two girls back and they managed to move out of the way as Monika gracefully evaded the punches and stabs coming from her attackers; with another nice kick to Yuri's stomach the purple-haired girl stumbled back in pain before Monika drew her handheld taser and went for Mizu's neck.

The MC had to jump back to avoid it and glowered at them while Yuri recovered her knives and stood up. Taking the opportunity Monika looked back at her friends.  
"Natsuki, Sayori; head to Yuri's house. That's the only place I could think of that she'd keep Monty. I can handle these two here so go!" She lowly whispered. Sayori tensed and Natsuki looked conflicted.  
"But, Monika-" She began but the brunette glared.  
"No buts! I can handle myself so go save Monty. I'll buy you some time to get running but be careful." She murmured. The two pinkettes exchanged a furtive glance before they nodded. Monika smiled once more before rushing forwards suddenly, surprising her two opponents as a quick kick and punch managed to knock them off balance for the moment.

"GO NOW!" Monika screamed and the pair booked it, rushing past Yuri and Mizu down the hall. Yuri grit her teeth and grabbed her knives as Mizu glared.  
"I'll get them, they won't escape!" Yuri yelled as she ran after the two, leaving Mizu and Monika alone. For a moment neither one spoke as they sized each other up quietly.  
"So... you are the MC huh? I should have guessed, your hair looks similar after all ahaha." Monika states and Mizu smiles a bit.  
"Yup, although to his credit Monty learned first." He mused and Monika's eyes narrowed.  
"And is Monty safe?" She presses the glitched monster who shrugs.  
"For now. Maybe a bit cut up but he's alive." His ice blue gaze landed on Monika and her shoulders tensed.  
"I swear, if you hurt Monty-" She began as Mizu just laughed.  
"Oh please, what could you do about it if I actually tried to kill him now? Nothing. But I came here with a goal in mind and I'll finish that goal before I watch as Yuri ends herself or Monty. Hell, they'll both probably die from this!" He muses. Monika ignores his goading words; instead she focuses on him.  
"And that goal is?" She asks. The smile drops from Mizu's face and his eyes almost glow with power.

"To make you suffer for every sin you committed, Monika."

The words send an unnatural chill through her spine as Monika actually takes a step back from the MC, her green eyes reflecting pain.  
"... So you remember." She murmured quietly as Mizu stared her down, the weight of her past actions bearing down on her.  
"I do. I remember Sayori's countless hangings, Yuri's stabbings, Natsuki being deleted... I remember everything Monika. And you know... for the other three this is just business, nothing personal against them. But for you? This is revenge. I want you to feel pain, to feel loss like I felt. Same with Monty; he chose you after all. He ignored your crimes and chose you so he will pay for it too." He comments as Monika's gaze hardens.  
"But he's been trying to help the girls, he's been saving them! WE have been saving them-" She began.

"AND DO YOU THINK THAT ABSOLVES YOU OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE? _**OF WHAT YOU HAVE CAUSED?!**_ " Mizu's voice grew warbled as his head glitched, eyes staring with rage and fury at her. Monika had set her foot down however as she glared at Mizu.  
"I'm different; WE are different. The only one who is a threat to actual happiness in this world is YOU!" She screamed. Mizu's glitches slowly ceased as he glared at her neutrally.

"What happiness? This fake reality has happiness? No; this world is only meant to bring despair and pain and I'm the only one making sense about that. I'm going to show you all that there is and never will be happiness here. Never." He replies, almost whispering the last part to himself. His face takes on a pained expression and for a moment the club president just watches him quietly. However before she can pry further Mizu takes up a stance and rushes her, throwing a fist she barely avoids. As she dodges Monika sends a knee into Mizu's side, making him grunt and back off.

With this the brawl truly began.

( **Natsuki's PoV** )

Natsuki and Sayori were already booking it down the hall, their hearts pounding as they ran from their knife-wielding friend. Natsuki could hear her shoes hitting the floor behind them and judging by how they were getting closer Yuri was gaining on them. Her eyes darted this way and that before looking over at Sayori; the poor girl was terrified but kept running out of sheer fear and concern for her friend. But with Yuri closing in they wouldn't be able to evade her for long. Dammit why did things have to turn out this way?!

Natsuki mentally cursed herself and this whole situation as they turned the corner. Soon enough the first flight of stairs down came into view as they ran for it.  
"Sayori, Natsuki! If you promise to leave forever we won't have to do this!" Yuri's voice called behind them; Natsuki took a look back and her blood ran cold at the crazed expression their friend wore. Yuri's amethyst gaze was focused on them, never wavering or turning away. Natsuki could no longer see any traces of her former friend in that gaze as her heart clutched in pain.

As they reached the stairs and bolted down them Natsuki felt something in the small pocket in the pants under her skirt. Wait... the taser! Monika gave them both tasers! Natsuki's mind began to move and as they approached the next floor instead of continuing to go down she grabbed Sayori's shirt and pulled her towards the classrooms.  
"Natsuki?! What are you-" Sayori began in surprise but Natsuki shot her a smile.  
"Remember what Monika gave us earlier? If this keeps up Yuri will catch us but maybe... maybe we can stop her without even needing to run!" She exclaimed. Sayori's eyes widened as she processed this information, yet a conflicted expression crossed her face.

"I... I..." She hesitated but Natsuki pulled her shirt tighter.  
"Look I... I don't want to do this either okay?! But Yuri isn't herself. That's not our friend because our friend wouldn't want to kill us or hold Monty prisoner. And I decided that when you guys helped me with P-Papa... I would not let anything happen to you guys. I won't just stand there on the sides anymore! And in order to save Monty we have to do this! I need your help Sayori, please!" Natsuki pleaded. It was true that the guilt of the idea ate at Natsuki's heart; for some reason it hurt even worse to think about doing this to Yuri. But desperate times called for desperate measures and if they just kept running neither of them would get far with how determined Yuri was. Sayori looked back as they heard Yuri descending the steps, before looking back to Natsuki.  
"O.. Okay. Then what do we do?" She asked and Natsuki glanced at the rooms before an idea came to mind.

"We split up. You go into that room, and I go into this room. I'll lure Yuri to me. Have your taser ready." Natsuki explained and Sayori nodded. As Yuri's figure became visible Natsuki made sure the purple-haired lady got a view of her before the pinkette hurried into the class and closed the door, hiding out of sight. Yuri's running stopped and Natsuki could vaguely hear footsteps slowly coming down the hall, growing louder as Yuri made her way towards the door.  
"Natsuki? Are you in here?" Yuri's hauntingly calm voice asked as the door knob turned and opened. Yuri opened the door, knife in hand as she walked inside. As she did Natsuki moved into view with her hand holding her taser out of sight. Yuri smiled brightly at the girl, holding the knife menacingly.  
"Natsuki I don't want to kill you... but I will if you don't back away. Monty is MINE; now and forever. So if you would do us all a favor and leave- wait, where's Sayori?" Yuri had begun but noticed the distinct lack of sunshine in the room as Natsuki yelled.

"SAYORI NOW!" Sayori charged from the other room, her taser ready as Yuri whirled to face the new threat. Natsuki however took this distraction and charged herself, taser primed. Yuri was caught in the doorway between them both, their pincer tactic keeping her trapped. Yuri raised her knife but it was too late; Natsuki had reached her first. Gritting her teeth she yelled in anger and drove the taser up against Yuri's neck while hitting the button. The sound of electricity resounded in the air as Yuri was hit with the full extent of the taser. Her muscles locked up and her eyes shot open wide; her teeth were clenched together as the volts ran through her body and short-circuited her nervous system. Natsuki held the taser there for a small moment, and when she finally pulled it away Yuri collapsed to the floor unconscious. Both Sayori and Natsuki let out sighs of relief they didn't even know they were holding.

"Okay. Now..." Natsuki grunted and pulled Yuri into the classroom, taking away her knives and handing them to Sayori.  
"Throw these away somewhere, somewhere she'll never find them." Natsuki instructed as Sayori frowned.  
"But they look like really nice and pretty knives-"  
"SAYORI!"  
"AH OKAY OKAY!" The pink-haired girl quickly ran to dispose of the knives as Natsuki searched Yuri's bag for any other weapons. While she didn't find anything of the sort she did find some rope which she quickly used to tie Yuri's hands together. Why she had rope Natsuki didn't know and honestly didn't want to know. Once Yuri was safely secured Sayori returned as Natsuki looked through Yuri's bag and found her keys.  
"Okay, this works. Now we just need to get to Monty and this'll all be over." Natsuki grinned but Sayori didn't share the same sentiment; her eyes were staring to the side and a frown was on her face.  
"Umm... before that. We should... we should check on Monika." She spoke softly as the smaller girl looked at her.  
"She can handle herself though; she did help with my dad last week. Besides, Monty is in danger-" Natsuki argued but Sayori's blue eyes met hers and she paused.

She was crying.

"I... I know she can but I have a bad feeling. A-And... and besides... I want to talk to Mizu. I want to talk him out of this. Please Natsuki." She whispered.  
"But he's trying to kill us, he-!" Natsuki began as her anger grew but Sayori's voice was even louder as she yelled.  
"I KNOW! I KNOW HE IS! BUT.. But... but he saved my life yesterday. He c-could have let that c-car hit me... yet he saved me. Why would someone do that if they wanted me dead?" Her voice, no her whole body trembled in front of Natsuki and the pinkette's heart lurched. Oh dammit, Sayori is too good at this. With a sigh Natsuki nods.

"Okay fine. You are right; Monika is our friend and we should go back to help her. And we'll see if you can talk to that idiot Mizu and get him to stop this. But if he doesn't I'm tasering him in the crotch, got it?!" Natsuki demanded. Sayori just gave her a smile and nodded as the two turned and hurried out of the room, leaving the unconscious Yuri where she could do no harm.

( **Monika's PoV** )

Monika panted and ducked as Mizu's hand soared through the air where her head had been, crashing against the wall and leaving a large hole. Mizu cursed and withdrew his bleeding hand but without a break in his movements he kept on attacking. The first time Monika had fought Mizu the MC had very little in the way of reflexes or movement; he just swung with a lot of power and hurt like hell. The second time Monika fought him he had begun to move but was still slow and allowed Monika's maneuverability to play out. In both cases Monika also had time to move around and about; her whole fighting style resolved around precision and dexterity.

However Mizu was no longer the same opponent from before. His punches were strong just like before but now his attacks were focused and precise. He was still slower than Monika but for the most part he could block and guard against her attacks before countering. The game had changed and Monika found herself beginning to tire out as he connected more glancing blows or kept up the assault without rest. What's more is that he kept moving around to force Monika backwards towards the wall; if she got pinned against it the club president knew he would have the edge.

Ducking another blow Monika kneed him in the stomach and sent Mizu stumbling back before delivering an axe kick to his head. The force from the blow sent him sprawling on the tiles and a bit of blood leaked from his mouth. Monika got some space as Mizu got up; his head was bleeding and his hair disheveled but the demented drive in his eyes had not disappeared. Spitting out some blood onto the floor the MC charged in, cocking a fist back for a forward punch. Monika moved back and raised her arms to block but Mizu stopped and ducked down; with her hands in the air he tackled her torso and sent the surprised president back. Knocked off her balance she wasn't prepared for the uppercut into her jaw which only added to the disorientation. She stumbled back to gain distance before feeling with dread as her back collided against something solid. The wall; she had reached it.

"What's the matter _prez,_ you seem shaken. I'd thought you'd be more composed than this." The poisonous way he called her that made Monika's eyes snap up and jerk her head to the side as a fist collided against the wall, leaving another hole and bloodying Mizu's hand further. However he didn't care; with manic glee he kept her trapped against the wall throwing blow after blow at Monika and keeping her pinned. Monika had her hands raised to guard her face and part of her torso, doing all she could to endure the assault. However while she was guarding her eyes watched his attacks carefully. As Mizu pulled his fist back for a punch Monika moved, throwing her own fist out. While there wasn't much strength in such a sudden attack the surprise of it caught Mizu off-guard. As he stumbled back Monika slipped out and threw a kick into Mizu's stomach. His eyes bulged as she forced the air out of his lungs, her kick actually carrying more force than even she had thought and sending Mizu a few feet back sprawled on the ground.

Panting and wheezing, the MC stood up again with his eyes baring all of his rage. Monika wasn't faring much better though; even if most of her vitals had been covered her arms were bruised and battered and her breathing was pretty harsh. The two silently circled around the other as they both recovered their stamina as the battle became not so much physical ability but skill and wits. The brunette watched Mizu carefully before he broke the silence and charged in once again. Mizu's attacks changed now; instead of heavy-handed strikes he opted for quick jabs and strikes, his blows aiming for her body and head. Monika danced and evaded his attacks but now more were glancing or hitting her just like before in Natsuki's backyard.

However, the thought of losing like this, of losing Monty and her friends... it set a fire inside of Monika. She focused everything into the fight and tuned the rest of the world and her worries out; instead she began to move and dodge while learning on the fly how to fight like this. Mizu's blows became harder to land and his frustrations were apparent by his gritted teeth and the pure look of rage. As he threw a short punch at her side Monika moved in and punched his gut, knocking him off-guard. She threw more punches and kicks, using a knee jab whenever Mizu began to recover as she was the one forcing him against a wall. She could do this; she could beat him here and now!

Mizu began to slump but as Monika moved in she realized too late that it was a bait; he rammed the crown of his head into her jaw, jarring her senses before a mighty right hook smashed her in the face and sent Monika down to the floor in a world of pain. Before she could even move he was on her, legs pinning her arms as his hands went to her throat. Glitches covered them as her eyes widened while Mizu's face changed into a dark smile.  
"Time to wake up, Monika." He mused before once more the glitches hit her; she could feel his power pulling at her code, her very mind. She screamed out in pain before being choked off by Mizu's hands, cutting off her oxygen as the code ate away at her mind. Mizu laughed darkly as Monika weakly squirmed, trying to resist with the last ounces of her will.  
"N...o.." She barely managed to say.

Footsteps approached the two rapidly from down the hall. Mizu turned his head only for a fist to slam into his head.  
"WH-?!" He grunted as he was knocked off of Monika. The air rushed into her lungs and she gasped in relief, a hand on her chest as she just took in the air. She turned to look and saw Natsuki standing over her, concern on her face.  
"Are you okay? Jeez I thought you could handle it but he got the upper hand. Though to be fair he looks worse off between the both of you." She grimaced and helped Monika to her feet as she stood and turned. While Natsuki had been the one to help her up, the one who dealt the blow now faced off against the corrupted MC.

Sayori.

( **Sayori's PoV** )

The pair had run back up the stairs and down the halls as fast as they could as the sounds of a scuffle began to become audible. Natsuki gave her a nervous glance as they sped it up and turned the corner as they finally reached the hall and Sayori froze. Mizu was there, holding Monika under him with his hands down around her throat. Sayori's eyes widened and Natsuki gasped. Anger was apparent on the smaller girl but Sayori didn't notice; before anything could be done Sayori bolted forwards. She didn't know why Mizu was doing this, why he was so intent.

But it stops here.

Mizu turned to look as Sayori did her best to throw a punch. Before with Hideo she had been too scared to fight; she had been too much of a coward. She wouldn't let her friends be hurt any more this time. No longer would she let her friends be harmed by her own indecisiveness. The punch connected and Mizu was knocked off as Monika managed to breath again. Natsuki ran to her aid as Sayori moved between Mizu and her friends, staring as Mizu recovered and stood. When he realized who had punched him he froze and for the briefest of seconds Sayori could see the raw pain on his face. It only made her heart clench harder.  
"... Sayori." He murmured, cutting through the deafening silence that had come over the hall. She bit her lip and trembled.

"... You... you MEANIE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS MIZU?! W-WHY?! W-WHY WOULD YOU HURT U-US, MONIKA?!" She screamed as her pain and anger came out; Mizu visibly flinched and turned away. Hot tears fell from Sayori's eyes as she sniffed but kept going.  
"TELL ME MIZU, W-WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU HELP YURI IN THIS PLAN!? Y-YOU... Y-You hurt us all. But we are friends, aren't we?" Her voice grew to a whisper and Mizu remained motionless, looking away from her. They just stood there and it felt to Sayori that there was a rift between them; a hole in the world that just seemed impossibly large and dark, threatening to consume all within its abyss. But she wasn't deterred; she would make a bridge to Mizu no matter what.  
"... Out of the way Sayori. I need to finish this. I need to finish off Monika." He said quietly and Sayori's eyes widened but she shook her head.  
"No."  
"Sayori."  
"I SAID NO MIZU!" She shouted and once more he flinched. Her blue eyes flickered with sadness as she sniffled.

"... Sayori I won't stop; I will go through you to get to Monika. I will kill you." Mizu threatened and something in Sayori's heart felt like it was breaking but she held fast.  
"... Then why didn't you let that car kill me yesterday? I-I mean, you could have b-been rid of me i-if I'm such a bother." The boy hesitated and he looked up; his ice blue eyes reflected the pain Sayori felt. Her breath caught in her throat and she took a step forwards; he took one back.  
"Mizu, i-if you wanted m-me dead you could have done it a lot already. I m-may not be that smart but even I-I can see that." The rainclouds were in her head again but she held fast to her convictions; it was the only thing keeping her from breaking down and crying. It was all so much... Yuri, Mizu, the rainclouds... but no. NO! She wasn't here to cry; she was here to save Monty, Mizu, Yuri... all of them!

She would not abandon her friends! Sayori took a deep breath and held open her arms; Mizu's eyes widened.  
"... Mizu, please. I don't want to fight, I don't want anyone else to be hurt. I c-can see you... you are h-hurting too. You don't want to d-do this. I k-know you have good in you. I k-know you care. Please... stop this. Come with us." She asked softly. The seconds ticked by like years for those two; it felt like the whole world consisted of them.

Just Mizu. Just Sayori.

And for a second... Sayori saw his expression soften. Tears dripped from his eyes and her heart started to swell in hope.

But then that hope was dashed as his gaze hardened and he drew a serrated knife out from his pants. With a trembling hand he pointed it towards the coral-pink haired girl.  
"Sayori... nothing matters but this. Just let me do this. Or I will kill you. I will... I will stab you through the heart with this knife, I will tear you apart! I will... I will..." He grew quiet and his hair hid his eyes from view.  
"Just let me do this." His voice was but a whisper, cracked and hoarse.  
Sayori felt her heart shatter; it shattered harder than ever before. For a second she felt like she would physically break.

 _"Because you aren't them; you are you. I don't want you to be someone you are not, I want you to be yourself. Because that... is when you are the most amazing person you can possibly be."_

Sayori took a breath. Monty, Yuri, Mizu... they needed her help. Even if he was.. like this, Mizu needed her help. And she would not give in here.  
She walked up until she was inches from the knife, trembling yet the resolve in her eyes was glowing brighter than ever.  
"Then k-kill me. I won't let you hurt them." She replied.  
"S-Sayori!" Natsuki yelled and she heard Monika's breathing hitch but she didn't say anything. Mizu hesitated for just a second.

And in that second Sayori acted, for Mizu had been so focused on her face he hadn't noticed Sayori ready the taser in her hand. She drove it upwards before he could react and pressed it against his neck. His eyes widened but he was frozen; he couldn't move.  
"S-Sayori?" He whispered, eyes full of disbelief.  
"I-I'm sorry." She replied and pressed the button. The volts of electricity ran through Mizu's body and he froze as it moved throughout him. She counted up to ten seconds before pulling it away; Mizu's knife dropped harmlessly to the ground and he fell down in a crumpled heap.

Tears blurred her vision as Sayori let the taser fall out of her hands and she cried, sobbing softly over Mizu's unconscious body. She heard footsteps move behind her and two sets of comforting arms around her.  
"It's okay Sayori. We are here." Monika murmured.  
"Yeah, we've got you. It's okay to cry." Natsuki commented, and Sayori let it out and just cried for a minute, taking solace in her friend's warmth.

As she finished she slowly picked up the taser and put it away. She also tossed away Mizu's knife as Monika found some tape in the nearby classroom and tied Mizu's arms up with it, leaving him propped up against the wall.  
"Alright you two, let's go find Yuri and bring her with us. She needs to apologize to Monty for what she did." Monika gently coerced. Sayori nodded and began to walk with her back down the hall when she noticed Natsuki just standing there.  
"Natsuki? Are you okay?" She asked her friend. The pinkette merely stared at the fallen manga she had dropped during the initial surprise before she sighed and picked it up, catching up to the other two. Sayori swore she heard Natsuki mutter a familiar phrase under her breath.

"Dummy."

( **Monika's PoV** )

The three had moved on past the unconscious Mizu, walking down the hall and towards the stairs. Monika's eyes looked around warily, green orbs flicking this way and that until she felt a hand tug her sleeve. Glancing over she was met with Natsuki's angry expression.  
"Tell us what you know." She asked and Monika's eyes widened a fraction.  
"What do you-" She began but Natsuki's glare silenced it.  
"I know you know; you gave us the tasers, checked the halls carefully and knew immediately that Yuri was in on this. Monika we are your friends; tell us." She demanded. Well... Natsuki certainly was no slouch when it came to paying attention. Making a mental note of that fact Monika nodded.

"Okay yes... Monty and I had an idea. Ever since the festival Yuri has begun to show some odd habits towards Monty when they were alone; he told me about them and we both kept a close eye on her. I even had some alone time with her every now and then but she never displayed it in full until Mizu and the others came. However the day we went to ... your house Natsuki Monty tried to get Yuri to help. But she showed her obsessive side in full to him; apparently she gave him a very odd and downright creepy poem and backed him into a corner. So... we have been keeping an eye on her. I guess we just never thought she would have some help from another person." Monika explained as Natsuki's eyes narrowed.  
"So then how did you know she kidnapped Monty?" The pinkette asked  
"I didn't know, to be honest; I had a hunch but otherwise it was just a precaution. I'm sorry for not telling you two." Monika apologized but Natsuki just waved it off.  
"It's fine; we'll talk more about it later. For now let's just get that dummy Monty and make sure he's safe. And then teach Yuri a lesson." Natsuki grumbled and crossed her arms as Monika smiled. She glanced over at Sayori but the normally bubbly girl was very quiet, a distant look on her face.  
"Sayori?" She spoke up and the girl snapped out of it, glancing over.  
"Oh sorry. I was... I was just thinking." She murmured apologetically. Monika frowned and glanced at Natsuki; both shared the same worried look as they walked down the stairs. As they reached the floor Yuri was on Natsuki was the first one to notice.

"Hey... i-is that blood?" She points. In front of them is a few drops of blood; by the look of it the blood hasn't even started drying yet. The three girls look and notice a trail of it stemming from Yuri's classroom and their faces get pale. Monika looks down the stairs; their is blood heading down.  
"... Natsuki, did you make sure to take all of Yuri's knives?" Monika asked quietly as Natsuki nodded.  
"I searched her and found nothing. H-How could this-?" She runs into the classroom before running out, holding the rope; it has been cut with splashes of drying crimson around the ends. Monika's brow furrows.

"We need to go, now."

With renewed vigor the three book it down the stairs, following the blood trail all the way out the front of the school. As they push through the doors they see it; a distance head of purple running down the street. Something glints in her hands; Yuri is free.  
"BUT WE KNOCKED HER OUT, HOW?!" Natsuki yelled in a mixture of frustration and fear.  
"Doesn't matter; we need to reach her before she gets to Monty!" Monika shouted as the three took off after their friend. As they reached the main gate however two figures appeared from behind the wall and blocked their path. Natsuki and Sayori gasped in surprise as Asami and Denji stood in their way, their eyes hollow and lifeless.  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU TWO; WE NEED TO STOP YURI! SHE'S GONE CRAZY!" Natsuki yelled but they stood in place before Denji spoke in a desperate tone.  
"We can't Natsuki; we must stop you. We... we need it. The happiness, the joy... we need everything that Mizu promised us. We need it... WE NEED IT!" He screamed and ran at them. Asami followed but while Natsuki and Sayori stopped Monika didn't; with a well-timed punch and kick she knocked both of their former club members down onto the ground. Both girls were surprised by this but when they saw Monika's expression they could see she didn't care; she was furious.

"We don't have time!" Monika screamed and got her friends moving again; they raced past the downed students and continued after Yuri. They booked it down the street and around the corner, following after Yuri and the blood trail she left.

As they turned the corner however, they didn't notice Asami and Denji stand up followed by Mizu walking out between them. With a simple press of the command console he deleted the tape that bound his arms. Now freed once again, Mizu's hand trailed to the slight mark that the taser had left and his eyes narrowed. He bit his lip before sighing and correcting his posture, summoning a new knife as he turned to his two puppets.

"Go. Catch them. Slow them down as much as you can; the other two are waiting ahead. Join up with those two and keep up. I'll go cut them off." He muttered and the two ran down after the group. Mizu stayed in place for another moment, feeling the taser mark before he opened the command prompt and disappeared.

Today was the day that they realized the despair this world caused. He would make sure of that.


	30. Chapter 30: Till Death Do We Part

**Chapter 30: Till Death Do We Part**

( **Town, Thursday Afternoon, Yuri's PoV** )

Her breathing was heavy and erratic, her shoes clacking against the pavement loudly as Yuri ran towards her house. She stumbled and her brain felt rather foggy due to the taser; it isn't easy to walk off something like that. But the adrenaline was pumping she could hear her heart going a mile a minute; it felt like it was about to explode. Pain, anger, joy, sadness... it all swirled in her head as she gripped the handle of her knife tightly. Natsuki had made sure to check the obvious places for a knife but she had never looked up Yuri's sleeve. After all, knowing to be prepared Yuri had hidden a few knives just in case. She didn't even feel the pain from the gash she caused while sawing her way out of the rope and in fact she didn't even care. It was shallow, it would heal.

But what did matter was getting back to her house. This unnatural determination drove the purple-haired girl on as she ran through the town in a mad dash to make it to her house. Glancing back however had surprised Yuri; she saw the other three girls following her, distant but definitely chasing. Did they really get past Mizu so easily?  
"Useless, he's so useless. Why must everything be so hard? Why can't they just let me have Monty?" She breathed to herself.  
 _"Are you sure you want them to die? Your friends?"_ Monty's voice echoed in her head with those words, those damned words that made her heart feel heavy. A hand went to her beating heart and clutched it, the other continuing to hold the knife tightly as if it were a calming presence.

As she turned the corner however her eyes picked out two figures standing by and she smiled.  
"Maybe he's not so useless after all." She mumbled before raising her voice.  
"You two!" she barked and the two figures stepped forwards. The two thugs who had attacked Sayori and Monty yesterday stood at attention while Yuri smiled.  
"You two, help me. We have to stop those three here; we'll hide around the corner and wait for them to approach, then ambush them. Is that clear?" She asks. It seems that her shyness was all but gone from her voice as the two nodded and quickly followed her to the end of the alley. Yuri stopped halfway down it and squeezed her cut hand; a few drops of blood fell and trailed towards their ambush setup. She smiled and ran as she hid, waiting for her friends to come while brandishing the knife.

 _"I will kill them, I will kill them and then I can be with Monty forever!"_ She repeated this line mentally almost like a chant, steeling herself as the trio hid. Footsteps began to echo down the alley and closed in quickly. She smiled and prepared the knife as she heard Natsuki's voice.  
"She couldn't have gone far, I think her house is to the left-"

As their footsteps were only a few feet from them Yuri yelled.  
"NOW!" With precision she moved behind the two thugs, screams of surprise coming from Sayori as Yuri darted in behind them. She moved to the side as the girls attention was drawn to the looming threat in front of them and not the threat behind. Her knife glinted as she went for the closest target Natsuki with the intent to drive the blade through her neck. However as she moved close a hand was thrown at her face and Yuri's eyes widened as she sidestepped the attack and stared into the enraged green orbs of Monika. Yuri grit her teeth and steadied her stance; even if she didn't have much in the way of actual combat experience her love of knives had given the purple-haired girl a little bit of knowledge in handling and fighting with them from studying and delving into the topic.  
"Yuri... this is the last chance I'm giving you. If you harm one of them I won't be able to look past it. So... end this now and give up. Otherwise I'll get serious." She calmly stated, serving to irritate Yuri even more.  
"What?! Now of all times you declare you are going to get serious?! I hate that about you Monika, I HATE THAT ABOUT YOU! How you act so perfect and effortless while I struggle! You really should have taken my advice before and KILLED YOURSELF!" She seethed in rage and went in, slice after malicious slice parting the air as Monika dodged back. As Yuri sent out another slice though Monika moved in and struck her in the chest with a fist, knocking Yuri back and causing dull pain to shoot through the area.

"Yuri... I don't see myself as perfect. No one is perfect. I try and fail, just like everyone else. We are only human. And if you were struggling you know we were there for you. But I guess now it just falls on deaf ears." Monika firmly states as Yuri just bared her teeth. How dare Monika say that, trying to paint herself imperfect! She would never grasp what it was truly like to be in her shoes! With a dash forwards the purple-haired girl started the dance once more, Yuri now dodging and moving around Monika's attacks as their deadly duel played out. One misstep and it was all over.

And she wouldn't lose to Monika again; she would not become a ghost again!

( **Natsuki's PoV** )

It was all happening so fast; first the screams and then the shadows, followed by a knife almost being slammed through her throat. Natsuki had ducked away as Monika confronted Yuri, the two fighting as Natsuki and Sayori were left to deal with the two thugs in front of them.  
"T-These two are the ones w-who attacked Monty and I d-during school..." She heard Sayori whisper and grit her teeth in thinly-veiled frustration. So Mizu must have used those two as a distraction yesterday too; how far did this plan reach? How long has Mizu, Asami, Denji, Yuri... how long has this been planned? And why didn't she notice sooner dammit?!

Everything boiled down to the fact that Natsuki felt her anger and guilt weigh on her as she dodged and stepped back from the thug attacking. With her lithe frame it was fairly easy to do, her eyes darting to Monika and Yuri's fight every now and then. Her pink gaze also flickered to Sayori who was having a much harder time; the pinkette moved and barely dodged the one thug preoccupied with her, her hands fumbling for the taser at her side. Natsuki made a motion to help but a fist connected with her cheek and sent her backwards onto the ground.

A wave of pain coursed through her cheek as the thugs figured hovered over Natsuki. Her mind was dazed from the blow but as a hand wrapped tightly around her arm she was jerked back into the present. Hoisted up painfully, the thug moved to pin her other arm too with emotionless eyes staring down at her, more like a machine than a man. Natsuki's eyes flicked over to Sayori who was also cornered and Monika who was beginning to struggle against her armed opponent. Yuri's face was filled with a manic glee as cuts and nicks appeared along Monika's figure, forcing the club president back. However it was a misstep and the moment Yuri had been waiting for; with a swift movement she made a deeper cut on Monika's arm and the brunette cried out in pain. She tried her best to muffle it but even still Natsuki's eyes connected with hers and she could see the pain.

After all of this, after surviving her father and figuring out where Monty was... now it had come to this?

NO!

Natsuki had ENOUGH of this; enough of struggling! She was sick and tired of being bullied and hurt, and having her friends hurt around her! The pinkette never wanted that to happen again so as the thug moved and grabbed her arm she did the only thing she could think of.

"RAAAAHHHHH!" Natsuki screamed as she swung her leg back before driving it forwards, slamming it into his unprotected crotch. His eyes bulged and that expressionless face disappeared as his grip opened, releasing Natsuki. The thug howled in pain and rolled on the ground, tears streaming from his face from the unprecedented amount of agony he was feeling. The other thug turned his attention to this development but he hadn't noticed Natsuki charging him. Hopped up on adrenaline and raw fury she threw the hardest punch she could muster. This forced the wind out of him and he buckled down onto his knees which gave Sayori her chance to slip away.

However Natsuki wasn't done; she rushed past Monika with her hands on something. Yuri took a defensive stance and glared at the new challenger before stabbing forwards, aiming to drive the blade into Natsuki's torso. However the pinkette was ready; in her hand was the manga she had gotten from Yuri earlier, and using it as a shield she intercepted the knife. It stabbed through the book before stopping and Natsuki took the chance to jerk the book away. Yuri let out a surprised grunt as the knife was yanked along with it and Natsuki tossed the deadly weapon and her destroyed manga out of reach. She lowered her form and before Yuri could react rammed into the purple-haired girls gut, sending her backwards in pain and surprise.

As Natsuki stood tall in front of the shocked Monika and Sayori her eyes bore holes into Yuri, the anger in them something to behold.  
"YURI THAT IS ENOUGH; IT'S OVER!" Natsuki barked as she stomped towards the surprised girl. Yuri took a step back but the fierce look in her eyes didn't disappear.  
"Over!? You fucking think you can tell me when it's OVER?!" Yuri screamed back and rushed Natsuki. She threw a kick at her former friend and Natsuki raised an arm to block. The blow was hard and made Natsuki grimace in pain as Yuri glared at her and pulled another knife out.  
"I AM DONE BEING THE GHOST, I AM DONE BEING ALONE! I AM GOING WITH MONTY AND WE WILL LIVE HAPPILY! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT AND DIE ALREADY?!" Yuri screamed at Natsuki and swung her knife. Natsuki was beginning to move back but Sayori and Monika both stepped up. Yuri's eyes widened as Monika kicked her hand and made her drop the knife again and Sayori cut off her path, a pained expression on her face. Natsuki rubbed her arm and glared at Yuri.  
"You ABSOLUTE DOLT! WE NEVER SAW YOU AS A GHOST WE SAW YOU AS OUR FRIEND! AND YOU REALLY WANT TO FUCK IT UP JUST LIKE THAT?!" Natsuki's raw anger laced her tone as she stalked forwards. With Sayori blocking her escape and both Monika and Natsuki in front of her Yuri found herself cornered. Her eyes darted all over as Natsuki kept up the fierce expression.

"Just stop this. Please Yuri; we just want Monty back. We want you back." Natsuki's voice softened a little bit more and the purple-haired girl hesitated. Her eyes glanced at each one of the girls and her hands shook before going to her chest and clutching at her heart.  
"... No, it is far too late for that. I've given up too much to go back and lose him. But none of you understand... how maddening it is. How my heart feels like it's about to explode. How my body is always on fire near him, how every breath he takes near me makes me feel like I'm on fire." Yuri's eyes twitched and that manic expression grew; Natsuki felt a chill run across her spine.

"You don't understand but Monty will... and Mizu does." Footsteps echo down the alley behind them and the three turn their gazes down it. The thugs have slowly begun to pick themselves up but the reason the tensed was the other person running down the alley towards them; Mizu, a knife in hand and an enraged expression on his face. Flipping the knife so that he's holding the blade he chucks it hard right at Monika as he aims to end her with one good hit. Surprised and acting on instinct she moves to the side but loses her gaze on Sayori and Yuri to which the latter takes full advantage. Yuri bolts underneath Sayori's arm and runs for her house once more, having picked up a knife as she slipped by from the ground.  
"SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" Sayori yelled and the other two hesitate before Natsuki glares. Running towards the thugs she delivers another two kicks to their still recuperating stomachs and keeps them down before bolting right for Mizu. His eyes widen in surprise and she hears Monika shout.  
"Natsuki don't, he's dangerous!" She warns but Natsuki doesn't care; she's sick of this.

"RAAAAAAARRRGGGHH!" The short girl screams and as Mizu takes a swing at her she slids on her knees, scraping them but puts her in the perfect position to punch into his gut. The MC's eyes bulge and he coughs, clutching his stomach as Sayori stands. Monika however wasn't one to waste an opportunity and moves up with a follow up kick to Mizu's head, sending him crashing to the ground.  
"FUCK-" He groaned in pain as he tried to clamber back up to his feet. More footsteps could be heard from down the alley and the three girls saw Asami and Denji running for them.  
"We don't have time for this, let's go." Monika said and the three girls took back off after Yuri, leaving Mizu and his group back in the alley.

( **Monika's PoV** )

For fifteen minutes they chased after Yuri, following small specks of blood or seeing figments of her from a distance. She had definitely put some distance between herself and the group but she wasn't the fastest person here; every now and then they caught sight of her and the chase continued. Monika knew where her house was due to the coding of the game so she could have just lead the group straight there but at the same time she was worried that if Yuri slipped their vision she would try something dangerous; Mizu's mere presence was an assurance of that. Thus she kept up the chase after Yuri and held the facade as they tried to catch up.

Yuri however still assumed they didn't know where she lived and tried very hard to give them the slip; on more than a few occasions the purple-haired girl slipped from their view and it was only by spotting a glimpse of her figure or some blood that they knew they were on the right path. However that wasn't even the worst of the problems; the worst was Mizu. The MC and his allies continued to chase after the girls as well, sometimes taking shortcuts or perhaps using the command prompt to ambush them along the path. Natsuki however proved to be invaluable here; along with Monika the two tended to knock down their attackers fairly quickly with Sayori following up with a quick taser shock to keep them down.

However through all of it Mizu never caught back up to them; it was always the thugs, Asami or Denji and that worried Monika greatly. He still sent his allies after them but why didn't he show up himself? Perhaps he was waiting for them at Yuri's house or another area up along the road. Perhaps he was harming Monty; no he had left Monty alive, why would he try to stop them otherwise?  
"She's really trying to shake us; what if she just runs like this for hours?" Natsuki asks and Monika frowns as she looks over.  
"I don't know... if she does shake us things won't go well and if she doesn't she could just tire us out and end up escaping. And I don't want to lose sight of her for too long in case something happens." Monika mumbled. Sayori glanced between them both before frowning.  
"Well... do we know where her home is?" Sayori asked and Monika hesitates.  
"I have a general idea, actually. But... I'm still concerned that something might happen to Yuri if we leave her alone. I don't want her to try anything if she gives us the slip." She answers and Sayori frowns. Natsuki however seems lost in thought before speaking.

"Then what if we force her home?" She suggests and Monika's green orbs dart to her.  
"What?"  
"Well... we have the keys to her house. I'm sure she also has a key hidden somewhere on the porch. So what if when we get close enough one of us splits off from the group and books it towards the house while making sure Yuri knows; she's obviously crazy about protecting Monty and keeping him from us so... she may run after that person. And then the other two can just chase her and make sure nothing happens. But it'll at least let us keep an eye on her and know where she is going." Natsuki suggests and Monika thinks for a moment, her pace momentarily slowing.  
"But... the problem is if Mizu and his group are waiting around the lone person could be ambushed-" She began but Natsuki gave her a glare.  
"And I'll kick their butts just like before. Monika I will run; we need to do this otherwise Yuri won't stop. Trust me." Her words and fierce determination made the president hesitate. Of course Mizu would be waiting but... what other choice did they have?

And besides that... Monika did trust them. She trusted them both greatly.  
"... Alright. We are steadily catching up and Yuri lives on this street, it's about... five minutes from where we are now." Monika states, giving the street name to Natsuki quickly who nods. With that the group rushes forwards once more, reaching a crosswalk with Yuri on the other side.  
"Alright... GO NOW NATSUKI!" Monika yelled loudly and Natsuki bolted to the left, running for Yuri's street and her home.

( **Yuri's PoV** )

Yuri had been running for a while now and she knew they were behind her; she begrudgingly gave them some credit for managing to keep track of her for so long, even with Mizu's group attacking them a few times throughout it. Her adrenaline was pumping which was why she was managing to keep outrunning them but if it weren't for Mizu and his lackeys attacking them she most likely would have been caught long ago. But this was a war of attrition and she knew they had to be getting tired; they had to. And the moment they stopped Yuri would slip past as Mizu and his group would catch up and assault them.

All she had to do was continue to try and lose them and stall for time in the process.

As she bounded across the street to the other side of the crosswalk however she heard Monika's voice shout loudly behind her but what caught Yuri's attention was what she said.  
"GO NATSUKI NOW!" As if in slow motion Yuri turned around and saw Natsuki bolting to the right, heading down the street away from the purple-haired girl. She glanced up at the street name... she wasn't far from the house. Her heartbeat quickened a bit and she felt herself get cold. No, there was no way they could know where her house was. There was-

Her eyes stopped on Monika. The brunette was smiling and her green orbs were locked onto Yuri. She felt a chill as realization ran through her spine. Reaching into her bag as she did Yuri also noticed her keys missing and connected the dots.

Natsuki must have taken the keys after using the taser on her, and she knew where her house was due to their club president. Monika was smart, very smart; she could be bluffing but something told her otherwise. Without skipping a beat she turned and booked it after Natsuki as new adrenaline and vigor ran through her.  
"No no no no no NO NO!" She screamed as she chased the pinkette. She would NOT let Natsuki, Sayori and certainly not Monika near her beloved! She REFUSED!

As she ran Yuri quickly texted Mizu, telling him they were en route to her house. Stashing her phone away Yuri's amethyst gaze fell on Natsuki, full of rage and hate. She would not let that pink-haired _brat_ get anywhere near _HER_ beloved.

( **Natsuki's PoV** )

She could feel the anger emanating from Yuri as she ran, the rage leveled at her sending shivers up Natsuki's spine. However she didn't stop and instead pulled out the keys to examine them; while Monika had given her the street name she did not know what the house number was. Quickly glancing at them did not help however and Natsuki sighed in irritation before continuing to run. She passed by block after block as she still felt and heard Yuri behind her which meant the other two were not far off. Her eyes also glanced around but surprisingly she didn't seen any of the other jerks from before; no Asami or Denji or the thugs. Not even Mizu showed his presence and Natsuki had to say she was concerned. She had similar thoughts alongside Monika about the group waiting to ambush them along the way. However as she kept running nothing happened and soon enough she reached the street.

Panting and out of breath Natsuki looked back; while she had slowed a bit Yuri was still coming up after and in the distance she could still see Monika and Sayori.

Now she just had to figure out which house Yuri lived in. Exerting herself once more Natsuki ran down the street, taking in the houses as she moved. Come on, there had to be some way to figure out which one it is. Perhaps she could run to the side and make Yuri lose sight of her? No then she would probably guess that they didnt know where her house was and she could lead them on a goose chase or get to her place first. Maybe try and corner her? No... she was far enough that she could break away into one of the backyards and escape as well. Come on Natsuki, think! How can they keep the bait up?

Her eyes continued to scan for a solution, looking everywhere when she stopped upon a particular house. It wasn't different from the others, it looked like any normal home. But as she looked at it someone ran by and hid in the bush out of sight. She could barely make out who but she smiled a bit.  
"Heh, guess those dummies ended up being useful to us too." She murmured, moving up the street and heading for the house. She knew it was an ambush, a trap; that's what she was counting on. Her gaze flickered to Yuri and she saw the purple-haired girl pale a bit as she approached the house, confirming her suspicions. It could still have been a clever trap but the pinkette had a gut feeling that she was right.

Slowing down Natsuki stopped on the other side of the road from Yuri's house, turning to face her friend. Yuri likewise did as well, her eyes flicking from Natsuki to her home. For a moment Natsuki just stood there quietly as Yuri scowled.  
"So... you know where I live. I'm guessing Monika knew where it was? After all she is a know-it-all like that." She states. Natsuki sees her friends coming up and slow down a little ways away from Yuri. As if on cue the two thugs step out and move to Yuri's side to prevent Monika and Sayori from ambushing her from behind. The stand-off creates a tension in the air that makes Natsuki tense as she nods.  
"Yeah. She knew." She answered as Yuri giggled.  
"Aha... well I guess she'll have to die first since she's so smart." she muses and Natsuki feels a punch in the gut but ignores it and speaks.

"Were we your friends, Yuri?" Natsuki's voice is clear in the stagnant air and Yuri hesitates before holding the knife up.  
"If this is another attempt to convince me to give up-" She begins but Natsuki shakes her head.  
"No. I am asking you if you saw us as friends Yuri. I know you won't stop; you are too thick-headed and stubborn to listen to anyone, especially me right now. But I just want to know if you saw us as friends." Her voice strains with her emotions and Yuri's expression lessens from its manic state to a neutral one.

"... No. You weren't. You are obstacles to me, nothing more." She answers and smiles. Natsuki feels another punch to the gut but swallows it down and stares at the obsessive girl with her piercing gaze.  
" I don't believe you for one second. And after I get Monty out and kick your ass, I'll prove it to you." Natsuki states. Yuri ends up frowning as the stand-off continues, neither side making a move.

Yuri took a step forwards and Natsuki bolted for the door. The thugs moved in on Natsuki but Monika was fast; she closed the distance and with a few kicks and punches sent them down to the ground once more. As Natsuki reached the fance Asami and Denji moved out into cover but anger was pushing the small girl along. With a mighty yell and all the strength she could muster Natsuki bowled over the inexperienced combatants and bounded up the steps. She could hear Yuri closing in as she fumbled for the keys. Panic and fear were pulling at her, her hands were sweaty as the footsteps got closer-

The key slides in the lock, the door clicks and opens as she turns it. Relief washes over her and Natsuki scrambles into the door and closes it behind her, locking as Yuri's body thumps against the door hard.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" she hears Yuri's scream of rage behind the door and it makes her hairs stand on end but still she had done it. She had made it inside of Yuri's house.

( **Sayori's PoV** )fo

Sayori watched with a bit of relief as Natsuki slipped by the thugs and Yuri to get inside of their friends house; now she just needed to get Monty out of their and the three could take him away safely before trying to convince Yuri, Mizu and the others that they were doing the wrong thing. Yuri's scream was a little off-putting to Sayori and she flinched before Monika put a hand on her arm.  
"Hey, use your taser and make sure those two don't wake up any time soon. Asami and Denji still look like they want to fight so I'll deal with them and Yuri." Monika stated as she turned her gaze to the two. After being knocked over by Natsuki they were standing once again, blocking the path to the door as Yuri began to scramble for the key. Sayori gulped but pulled out her taser and shocked the two thugs once more as Monika charged in, moving around their sloppy attacks and handling them with ease.

However, a scream of surprise drew the attention of her and the club president while Yuri grabbed the key and made for the door. She unlocked it and barged in after Natsuki as Sayori's eyes widened. She ran towards the entry without thinking, only for a pair of hands to move at her from the side.  
"SAYORI!" Monika yelled and Sayori's head turned to see Mizu's ice-blue gaze staring lifelessly at her. He had a concentrated frown on his face as he tried to grab her by the throat. Sayori shrieked lightly in fear but she just sped up a bit faster, narrowly dodging his hands before spinning around to face him. Mizu stared at her with a grin and pulled out a knife.  
"I told you Sayori, you need to die. And I'll carve into your heart to make sure that happens today." He said the words coolly but Sayori didn't falter; instead she held her taser tightly and pointed it at him. Monika moved in from behind and Mizu reacted by turning and swinging his knife in a horizontal arc; Monika had to jump back as it sliced her arm lightly.

"Not so fast prez; you aren't getting the drop on me like Sayo did last time." He mused and glanced at both of them. Sayori tensed in worry but yelling erupted below her and her eyes glanced to the open basement door.  
"Sayori go now!" Monika urged and with a nod she moved away from Mizu. Surprisingly he let her go, turning to Monika as Sayori hurried down the stairs to the basement.

( **Natsuki's PoV** )

When Natsuki had entered the house she immediately set to work; she called out Monty's name as she searched all over the first floor for him. There was no sign of him there but she could swear she heard a faint voice calling for her. However that left a problem as to whether he called from the second floor or the basement if he had at all.

Glancing outside the windows she saw Yuri's figure grabbing the key and paled; only one shot to figure out where he was. With a deep breath she took a chance and went for the basement, throwing the door open and flipping on the light. A low groan filtered down from below and sent a wave of fear through her but she rushed down to find her friend.  
"MONTY?!" She called and was met with another groan. As she got lower down the steps she saw legs and felt relief before Monty's full body came into view. Natsuki froze and screamed.

Laying against a support beam was Monty; his body was cut up badly, bandaged but one could easily see the blood staining through them. His face was bruised and cut up, one eye open with the other swollen shut. His green eye had such a look of pain in it and when she came down he tried to move, only to groan louder in pain. Natsuki felt the urge to vomit grew but she swallowed it and ran over to her friend.  
"Monty?! Oh my god what has she done to you?!" Natsuki worried for her friend as she fumbled with the chains. She looked on Yuri's set of keys to see if she had one for the cuffs as Monty weakly turned his head towards her.  
"... N-Natsuki... sorry about the manga..." He muttered. Natsuki felt tears trailing down her face but she cracked a small smile.  
"Y-You idiot... w-worry about y-yourself more." She mutters. He smiles a little before footsteps make him tense and his good eye widens in fear. Natsuki tenses as well and turns as Yuri stands at the bottom of the stairs, knife in hand and sadistic smile on her face.

"Oh dear... it seems we have a pest in here. I'm sorry my beloved, but you will have to bear with the pain for a little longer. But don't worry because I will take care of these three for you... for US."  
"Y-Yuri please... s-stop..." Monty wheezed, trying to appeal to her but the purple-haired girl wouldn't listen. Moving in towards Natsuki the pinkette dodged to the left as Yuri swung with her knife. Down here in the enclosed space she was that much more deadly with a knife and Natuski didn't have many places to go.  
"YURI STOP!" Natsuki screamed and threw a punch into Yuri's side; she hissed but kicked Natsuki and made the shorter girl back up in pain.  
"NEVER! YOU JUST NEED TO DIE!" She screamed back and continued to swing the knife. Another set of footsteps moved down the stairs and Sayori came into view, a gasp of shock from seeing Monty distracting Yuri but allowing Natsuki to land another punch into her friends gut. Yuri's eyes bulged and twitched as she was pushed back towards Monty as she tried to regain her breath. Natsuki on the other hand had pulled out her own taser once again and Sayori as well, both standing up nervously against their friend. A loud crash and a scream of pain made the four pause; definitely a male voice. However as soon as it had happened did the sounds of loud fighting resume once more; it seems like Mizu couldn't be kept down for long.

"Tch, why can't he be useful and just kill her already?!" Yuri hissed as Natsuki and Sayori focused on her. They took a step forwards, followed by another step and pushed Yuri back until she was right in front of the support beam. As her back brushed it however a strange look crossed her face and she smiled before rushing around the beam and placing the knife against Monty's neck. Both girls froze in terror as Yuri's manic giggles filled the room; Monty's eye moved around and his breathing hitched in fear as the cold steel pressed against his neck and created a small trickle of blood running down it. Natsuki's fist clenched as she growled.  
"YURI RELEASE HIM NOW!" She ordered but Yuri hissed almost like an animal, holding the blade against his neck.  
"NO! And if you DON'T want me to sever his artery, you will do EXACTLY AS I SAY!" She replied and the two froze.

"P-Please... just stop her-" Monty began but she pressed the knife deeper and he screamed in pain as the trickle became a small stream; still not deep enough to cut the artery but to make it hurt and drive home that she was in control. Natsuki hesitated and looked to Sayori; her friend was pale and looked terrified too.  
"... No, we can't risk you Monty." she muttered as she looked into Monty's eye; his green gaze saddened as Yuri smiled in glee.  
"Natsuki, grab the keys on the table over there. Sayori, grab that rope lying over there as well. Drop the tasers and kick them out of reach too." She orders and the two reluctantly move. Doing as they were told Natsuki and Sayori bring the items over to Yuri as she smiles.  
"Now... Natsuki unlock his cuffs. Hands first followed by feet. Sayori, tie his arms up as soon as he is freed. And after that both of you go stand in the opposite corner." She orders. Natsuki does so, unlocking the cuffs as the other pinkette binds her friends hands up once more. As they both move into the corner Yuri lifts the wounded Monty up on his feet and begins to press the knife against his neck; he grits his teeth from the pain of standing and the knife but doesn't scream as she giggles.  
"Now my beloved... you and I are going to leave the house together, and if either of you try to stop us I will slit his throat and leave his bleeding corpse behind. If I can't have him you can't either." She whispers, obviously losing it as the two girls pale and nod. Yuri smiles and escorts him to the stairs as Monty gives them one last pleading look before his head disappears out of sight, followed by the rest of his body. The sounds of fighting stopped and both girls could hear Yuri and Monika argue before stopping as the footsteps continued out towards the front of the house. With that the door opened and closed above them; the sign of Yuri escaping with Monty.

As soon as the door closed did Sayori and Natsuki grab their tasers and rushed back up the stairs; even if Yuri had said not to follow them they wouldn't abandon their friend. They needed to save him, no matter what.

( **Monika's PoV** )

As Sayori bolted down the stairs to the basement Monika moved in and sent a kick to Mizu who dodged and stabbed for her stomach. Moving around him quickly she got inside of Yuri's home as the two squared off once more.  
"What took you so long, I figured you would have been attacking us every step of the way?" Monika asked as she dodged another swipe.  
"I figured I'd let you wear yourselves out on my puppets; they are such nice toys aren't they? Just a small press of the command prompt and all that energy they waste returns. It's so easy when you can manipulate others into doing what you want isn't it?" He sneered and threw a punch which hit Monika in the jaw. Disorientated she barely had time to react as Mizu's deadly blade went for her neck; she ducked and backpedaled into a glass case full of collectibles. Mizu grinned and rushed forwards as Monika regained her senses and grit her teeth.

Enough was enough.

Taking a step forwards she surprised the MC as she grabbed his lunging arm, using his momentum and throwing him into the collectibles cabinet. Glass shattered as he impacted the doors and he screamed in surprise and pain, falling to the floor with a thud. His knife had fallen from his hand and Monika picked it up before testing her own command prompt; it opened up surprisingly. Her eyes widened and quickly she deleted the knife as Mizu rose which once more denied her access. Glowering at her he pulled some broken shards of glass from his back and glared at her. She merely gave him a taunting smile in response as his eye twitched and he roared, charging in.

Monika had to duck and dive around the frenzy of attacks Mizu threw; punch and kicks reigned down against her body. A solid kick to the knee crippled Monika's stance and another knee smashed her in the face; her world was spinning now. Biting down on her tongue and using pain to bring herself back the club president rolled and dodged Mizu's punch and she sent a solid punch for his crotch; Mizu obviously backed away from that.  
"You and Monty really like to punch for my crotch, it's getting irritating." He snarled as Monika regained her posture and smiled.  
"Well, we just know where to hit you where it hurts." She retorted.

Footsteps behind her made both pause as Yuri came up the steps, Monty in front of her. Monika's eyes widened as she saw her beloved wounded and mutilated form and her hands balled up tightly into fists.  
"Yuri... let Monty go." Her words were short but the threat in them was real yet Yuri looked unfazed. She simply smiled darkly at her.  
"No; now step away from us. My beloved and I are going somewhere that you will never reach us again and if you don't do as I say I'll end this right now." She threatened; Monika's eyes narrowed dangerously.

For an agonizing second Monika felt it; her jealousy and anger boiling alongside her drive to protect Monty. Her eyes darkened as well as her features. Yuri almost seemed to pause at her overwhelming presence and Mizu remained motionless, watching with bated breath.

"Monika... don't. Please." Monty's voice spoke barely above a whisper, his voice hoarse from screaming earlier during Yuri's sessions. However his eye looked at her full of life and with a pleading gaze. He was good at reading her and Monika felt that second pass under his gaze as she reluctantly sighed and moved away. Her eyes were trained on Yuri and Mizu who now was just watching with a grin as Yuri moved to the door and opened it. With one last smile she waved mockingly to Monika.  
"Goodbye Monika. I hope to never see you again. Now let's go on our honeymoon darling~" She sang and pushed Monty along with the door closing behind them.

As soon as the door closed Monika moved; Mizu had begun to move but he had assumed she would go for the door. He hadn't however predicted Monika to run right at him. With her teeth bared a solid right hook connected against his face and sent shockwaves through his skull. The wounded Mizu grunted but a sharp uppercut kept him off-balance as Monika released a flurry of strikes against him. A kick to his knees to bring him down, a punch to the solar plexus to keep him in pain and so on. He tried to fight back but Monika wasn't having it; she was done playing his game.

As Mizu stood Monika launched a full-force kick into his stomach and sent the boy crashing back against the broken collectible stand. He screamed out in pain once more and his arms reached back to try and grab the glass protruding from his back. However Monika wasn't having any of it. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs alerted Monika that the other two were joining her but she didn't care; at this point she just wanted Mizu to go down. She brought his face down and with a resounding crunch broke his nose against her knee. The damage was enough and finally Mizu went limp. Panting and out of breath, Monika released his head and he dropped to the floor in an unconscious heap before her emerald gaze turned around. Sayori and Natsuki were looking at her, fear and worry crossing their faces. She simply smiled before nodding to the door.

"Come on... we have to catch up to her." She said and the two numbly nodded before all three rushed outside. But as they did they stopped as the four controlled NPC's stood in front of them; Monika and Natsuki took up fighting stances and Sayori readied her taser. However none of them attacked the girls; instead they rushed past them into the house making the three freeze. As they looked back in they saw all of them leaning over Mizu, picking him up before gently carrying his unconscious form out towards the back.  
"Mizu..." Sayori muttered sadly and Monika looked at her friend with sympathy. It seemed that Sayori really had cared for him, even after all that was done.

But they couldn't worry about that now. Right now Yuri had Monty and they needed to stop her.  
"Come on, let's go." Monika reasserted and the two turned away from Mizu and his group before rushing down with Monika after Yuri.

( **Yuri's PoV** )

Everything was coming undone. The plan and all their attempts had failed to kill the three and Yuri was feeling the pressure as she walked with the pained and hurting Monty down the street and into a side alley. She headed away from her house and the school, instead moving towards the business and entertainment areas of the town. However she didn't have an idea of where to go; all her confidence was crumbling and doubts began to seep up once more. Had she really done the correct thing? Could she have turned back when they asked?  
 _"But I want to know if you saw us as friends."_ Natsuki's words haunted her and Yuri grit her teeth; she'd normally use the knife to cut herself and relieve some of the stress but she couldn't do that because she had Monty in her grasp. His presence too made it hard on her; she saw the wounds on him and felt her heartbeat quicken but the look in his eye made it all falter. Why now of all times was she questioning this?! Why had everything gone so wrong?!

"Yuri... you know you have lost, right? Those three won't stop. Even if you kill me they won't stop. Just give up... we can help you. Please." His ragged words cut through the air, sharper than any knife and her breathing hitched. Pressing the knife a little bit closer to his skin her beloved groaned in pain as she smiled.  
"Shut up, just shut up my love. I did not do all of this only to give up here! I will NOT give up!" She clung to those last bits of her crazed tenacity as Yuri desperately tried to figure out her next move. She doubted that Mizu could finish them; Monika, Natsuki and even Sayori had proved too formidable. It was just supposed to be a simple end to this all but they had made things so complicated-

With a deep breath she continued to pull Monty along, ignoring his pained groans and labored breathing; he wasn't in a condition to walk around and was slowing them down some. However she couldn't bear the thought of leaving him; no no she needed Monty with her forever.

The sound of running water drew Yuri's attention as she looked ahead and noticed a bridge ahead. It stood a good twenty feet above the flowing river under it which lead out of the town and into the ocean. Maybe after crossing it she could gain some distance and recollect her thoughts. With a smile and a small press of the cold metal Monty grunted and moved in that direction as they began to cross the bridge.

"YURI!" That voice made Yuri freeze and whirl around, Monty turning as the three girls stood on the other side of the bridge. Her heart seized and tightened as fear, worry and anger all washed over her. Once more she could feel that part of herself that told her to stop rise up, stronger than before.  
"Did Mizu lose to you three? What about the others?" She asked as Natsuki scowled.  
"Mizu's out and so is his team. The only dummy left is you, Yuri. Now put the knife down and release Monty!" She pleaded as Sayori stepped forwards.  
"Yes, Yuri we don't want to fight but we will if we must! But we just want our friends back, both of them!" She tried to reason as Monika moved forwards herself.  
"Yuri, with Monty here you are moving slower; it wasn't hard to track the blood he's been dripping. Come on, just end this." She asked softly.

As they stepped forwards however Yuri pressed the knife closer against Monty's exposed neck, making him hiss in pain.  
"I made it clear that if you followed me I would kill him, don't come any closer!" She yelled. Monika's eyes focused on her, their gazes interlocked.  
"Yuri, you don't want to kill him." Monika assured and Yuri's eyes narrowed, still holding the blade against his neck.  
"And what makes you think so, Monika? Do you think you know me? I just tried to kill all three of you, what makes you think I won't kill him?!" She screams. A sad expression crosses the presidents face as she sighs.

"I don't know, Yuri. I don't know how you feel. I've been trying hard to grasp it along with Sayori and Natsuki but I don't understand. You won't let us in to help." She states and Yuri's brow furrows a little.  
"We tried to show you that we are your friends before; Natsuki even wrote that poem just for you because we missed you." Sayori asserted and Yuri's grip against Monty lessened.  
"Yuri, you are our friend. And I don't know what happened to drive you to this but we can still help if you just open up to us." Natsuki asked once more as a tense silence hung in the air.

That indecisiveness reappeared inside her chest and Yuri hesitated; the blade slowly pulling away from Monty's neck. He took a breath of relief because of it before looking into her gaze; her own heartbeat quickened yet it was agonizing.  
"Yuri.. it's over. Please. I don't want this. Just let us help you." He murmured and her heart twitched. She felt like she was breaking and tears threatened to leak from the corner of her eyes. Slowly she released him and backed up to the edge of the bridge.

It was over.

But she couldn't go back. No after everything she had done there was no returning. And the pain of knowing that he would never be hers...

She couldn't live with that.

"... My beloved, I am sorry. But I just can't go back anymore. Ahaha... ahahahaha. AHAHAHAHAHAH!" She laughed all of her manic desires and glory out one last time before she raised the knife and pointed it at herself. She heard Sayori and Natsuki scream and Monika gasp before rushing forwards. However Monty was closest.  
"NO!" He screamed and through the pain moved; his hands grasped for her arms and attempted to knock the knife out of the way. Yuri's foot stumbled in the sudden struggle and the world was spinning as she went over the railing.  
"AAAH!" She screamed in panic and her arm grasped Monty's bound hands as she flailed, catching them and pulling both of them over the bridge as they fell into the cold waters below.

( **Monty's PoV** )

The rush of cold water sends a shock through my body; my eyes open and I stare up at the surface of the water. My eyes dart around and I spot Yuri's body floating away from me, her face covered by her hair. Fear runs through my body and I try to move but only pain and the ropes respond. My lungs ache a little and I awkwardly attempt to swim to the surface, gasping as I take in air. It's so hard to swim though, my hands bound and unable to move correctly as I begin to sink.

It gets harder to breathe as the current carries me along with Yuri towards the ocean and I find the pain intensifying. Everything hurts and I see swirls of red around me; I must have reopened wounds with the flailing. My head feels light and I feel faint as I am dragged along. I can only watch as Yuri drifts farther away as I struggle with my bindings. Sayori tied them fairly well but I have some leeway; I struggle and pull at them as my lungs hurt.

Come on... come on...

They don't budge enough and my vision darkens.

Not like this... come on!

A splash echoes behind me and I sluggishly turn to see a figure swimming for me; green eyes enter my view.

Monika.

Her look is of fierce determination as she swims and grabs the ropes around my hands, untying them as my chest aches for air. I glance from her to the surface, and feel myself losing consciousness when finally my hands can move. The rope floats away as Monika grabs me and pulls me up to the surface. I gratefully take in large gulps of air, coughing and spluttering as Monika holds me.  
"It's okay love. It's okay, just breathe." She instructs and I nod before looking over; Yuri is still floating away.  
"Yuri..." I motion to the purple-haired girl and Monika glances over. There is no time to argue as she releases me and we begin to swim for her.

The pain is excruciating; worse than anything I've ever felt. But I don't care at all about my own pain or suffering.

I won't lose anyone; these are my friends and I HAVE to save them!

By sheer force of will I swim faster; since the current is pushing we catch up to the floating girl easily. I'm wheezing and gasping in pain but I grab hold of one arm and Monika firmly has the other as we spot a beach to the right and swim for it, pulling Yuri's head above water and keeping it up as we do. She begins to cough and splutter and I sigh as we drag her and ourselves onto the sand.

As we all reach the sand the three of us just lie there, panting and out of breath from the whole ordeal. My vision is still swimming and I am in a world of pain; I don't think I could get up even if I wanted to. My adrenaline has long since passed and now my body feels like stone.

"... Why... why did you save me?" Yuri's voice breaks the silence and I shift my gaze to her; tears are streaming from her eyes as she sits up and a hand clutches at her arm tightly. I glance over to Monika, her own gaze matching mine.  
"... Because you are our friend, Yuri-" Monika begins but Yuri clutches her arm tighter.  
"NO! NO I AM NOT! I HURT YOU, I TRIED TO KILL YOU! I H-HURT MONTY, I DID SUCH A-ATROCIOUS THINGS- JUST LET ME DIE!" She wailed and attempted to move back into the water but I moved first. I grabbed Yuri and sitting up pulled her into a hug. Her breathing hitched and she went silent as I looked at Monika sympathetically. She looks at me and smiles before getting up and moving over by my side.

"And do you think dying will solve anything?" I ask her and the girl hesitates in my grasp.  
"..." She remains silent as I stroke her hair.

"... Yuri. I know emotions can be overwhelming. But your obsessive intensity is unhealthy, and your self-destructive tendencies only further this. Yuri, I want to help you. We all want to help you. But you need to realize that the path you have been going down is wrong and that we can only help you if you let us. But I won't turn my back on you; I will try to help you Yuri. Because you are my friend, and you have friends in the Literature Club. So please... no more of this. Don't try to end it like this." I ask quietly.

"... B-But I hurt you... I d-did unspeakable things..." She reiterates and I sigh.  
"I know you did... and it will take a while to regain trust. Monika is pretty livid judging by her expression." I muse and Yuri stiffens as Monika looks away a little.  
"But that doesn't mean I won't try to help you get the help you need Yuri. Neither will she. So just come with us. Stop being a ghost when you have friends to help you." I murmur.

Her body trembles and warmth runs down my chest; she's crying. I hear footsteps running up towards us as Sayori and Natsuki join the three of us, watching quietly as Yuri sobs. I can Natsuki's anger bubbling but for the moment she just lets this go on.  
"I'm s-sorry, I'm s-so sorry..." She mumbles over and over. I merely stroke her hair, calming the girl with the rampant heart as the last of the script breaks.

I felt a wave of relief wash over me as well as a wave of exhaustion. My hands slip from around Yuri and I plummet back into the sand as the girls cry out in shock.  
"I'm... feeling tired..." I mumble, unconsciousness taking me swiftly.

But all I felt as I passed out was relief, because now all of the girls had been saved. We did it; we won.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And now we have reached the conclusion of the Yuri Arc. There will be a final wrap-up chapter as always before I once more take a small break to plan out the next Arc. This next arc is the 4th out of the 5 arcs this story will go through; this means we are approaching the end of the story boys and girls. And I truly appreciate all the support you have given this story as I have gone. I know my writing has slowed since the beginning but at the same time I feel like I've been improving and learning how to make this story even better as I've gone along; looking back at the old chapters I smile as I see them grow with me.**

 **Anyways, thank you for your support! There will be no Q+A this time as we ready up for the 4th Arc!**

- **CrimsonA377**


	31. Chapter 31: Please

**Chapter 31: Please**

( **Monty/MC's House, Thursday Evening** )

The air was quiet as my eyes opened, a low groan emitting from me as I awoke. I took in the sight of a ceiling and walls and blinked slowly; it seems my mind had not yet woken up and it felt foggy. Glancing over I saw the empty side of the bed, some medical supplies on the nightstand and a computer in the corner. As I continued to wake up my mind began to catch up and I realized that I was laying in my room; when did I get here? I look around and spot my phone before reaching out and grabbing it. Turning on the screen it read 6:50 P.M.; I guess that means I had been asleep for a few hours? Or had I slept for a day or more? However as I moved around more I began to feel a dull pain running through my limbs and I looked down to inspect them which thankfully managed to make my brain wake up fully. In the dim light I could make out fresh bandages and better care taken to my wounds although the dull painful throbbing told me they hadn't healed as much as I'd like.

But it was just another part of the price I had to pay to make sure all of the girls had a future. I guess they must have rushed me home and doctored my wounds; Monika must have had a fit upon seeing them all up close. I frown a little but I shrug it off as I try to slowly make my way out of bed and end up falling back as the pain intensifies. Maybe I messed myself up more during that swim than I thought; I probably tore open a few of the wounds that had been healing.

Footsteps alert me to someone walking towards the door; the handle turns and the portal swings open as the figure steps in. The light illuminating from the living room shines on her perfectly, and her emerald green orbs catch me in their haunting gaze once again. She stops and stares at me as I smile a little.  
"Hey there Monika."

She races to the bed and gets on it, grabbing my cheeks and going in for a deep kiss. I return it happily as I feel warm tears running down her cheeks and dropping against me. She moves against my arm a little, asking permission to get closer and I nod as she gingerly positions herself on top of me as we continue to kiss. It's a bit painful but I adjust as my arms move and wrap around her for a tight hug.  
"I missed you so much, I was so scared..." She whispers against my lips before resuming with the non-stop kisses. I just squeeze her tighter and return the kisses back.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I made you worry, I thought Mizu or MC was a hallucination I couldn't tell, I'm so sorry love..." I comfort her gently with my words between the liplocks and soon enough she stops and just buries her head against my chest. Her warmth seeps into my body and I sigh in content.

"I never want to let go of you again." I muse and I hear her muffled giggles.  
"Mmm, that sounds like heaven. After you are healed we should go on a date; you promised me didn't you?" She asks and I smile.  
"I did promise you that. How about tomorrow then? I don't really think I'm in any condition for school, but I think I could make a date." Her head turns back up to me, eyes puffy from the crying as she kisses me deeply.  
"No, you need rest. As much as I'd like that. But I'll take you up on that after." She smiles a little and nuzzles me affectionately. Laying my head back we sit in comfortable silence for a little, making up for lost time.

We stayed like that, kissing and holding each other for a while; I wasn't honestly sure of the time as it just felt like a blissful eternity. However all good things must come to an end, even temporarily as footsteps and a voice broke our attention from each other.  
"Hey Monika is Monty-" Sayori's voice began before stopping as she spotted us snuggling. I smiled and waved at her and before I knew it she leapt onto the bed and me; unfortunately she hit a wound in her excitement.  
"MONTY YOU ARE AWAKE!" She cried out happily as I groaned in pain.  
"Y-Yes I am, and you are elbowing one of my cuts-" I gasp out and she immediately backpedals, a look of horror on her face.  
"O-Oh no I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" She rambled as Monika was already looking it over. Fortunate there was no new blood forming on the wound so it didn't open and she sighed.  
"Sayori please be more careful, he's not a ragdoll." She chastises and the blue-eyed girl looks away in shame. I move a hand up and pat her head which makes her turn back as I grin.  
"Hey, I'm tougher than that so it's okay. Besides, that wasn't as nearly as painful as when your foot slammed on my crotch." Sayori's face blushes but she giggles, soon making Monika and I laugh as well.

Footsteps at the door once again alert us to another person as Natsuki comes in, her eyes darting to the three of us just having a good old time.  
"What's so funny? Honestly I'm surprised you can even keep your sense of humor after today dummy." She chastises and I just shrug and smile.  
"Well, good to see our resident tsundere is still the same~" I tease and she scowls a bit, walking over. However surprisingly she moves in and gives me a soft hug.  
"Dummy... I'm glad you are okay." She muttered and I smile.  
"Of course, thanks to you three. But where is..?" I begin. The three girls exchange glances before looking to the door, a familiar shadow haunting it.

Yuri stands at the entry, looking nervous and scared. Her eyes dart every way but ours and her hands fumble at her arms.  
"... Yuri." I manage to say and she flinches before bowing her head.  
"I... I'm so sorry Monty! I did awful, atrocious things to you and I... I am willing to accept whatever punishment you deem fit. I wronged you and it is only f-fair you determine what happens to me-" She begins to ramble her apologies and I frown softly.  
"Yuri, stop. Come over here for a second." I state firmly and she flinches once more before timidly stepping forwards. I see the unease on Sayori's face and Monika's expression is unreadable. Natsuki balls her fists up but says nothing; something I should probably help her handle soon. As Yuri stops by the edge of the bed I look into her for a solid second which makes her shift uncomfortably in place.

"... May I have a minute with her alone? I want to speak to her about a couple things." I finally say; Sayori and Natsuki both give me glances but nod.  
"We'll be right outside if you need us. After all we have to plan for dinner too." Sayori smiles to lighten the tension and I nod.  
"Here, take my wallet; it's got some cash. Order us a couple pizzas; whatever you want. Just make sure one is vegetarian for Monika." I smile back and Sayori takes the wallet and walks out first. Natsuki gives Yuri a glare which makes the purple-haired girl shrink away before she huffs and walks past her. I turn to Monika but she is firmly planted at my side; figured as much.  
"I figured you would stay, that's okay though." I murmur before returning my gaze to Yuri.

"... Okay, first thing is first. Are you sorry?" I ask and Yuri gives a surprised look before nodding.  
"Y-Yes I am, I am sorry..." She trails off as I nod.  
"Yuri, I'm not going to punish you. I'm concerned for you." Her gaze darts to me in confusion as I frown.  
"Your cutting habits, the bottling of emotions and feelings and the unhealthy habits you formed... it's downright worrying. I get it, you need stress relief but cutting yourself isn't the way to do it, and obsessing over something like you did with me isn't the way either. Yuri... you got to the point where you tried to kill yourself and that in of itself is terrifying. You are my friend and what I said on the riverbank still stands. So I won't punish you, but I want to ask some things of you." Yuri's attention is focused solely on me as I continue.

"First, no more cutting. If you need some way to vent or relax I am sure we can find something for you but no more cutting and hurting yourself. Second... I want you to talk to Sayori and Natsuki about this. You can leave out stuff you don't feel comfortable with but they are as much involved in all of this as I am, and they are your friends. The fact that they haven't forced you away yet shows that they still care for you, even just a little. It's just... trust is an issue. Yuri you are my friend but trust is hard to regain once it's lost. So while I am extending this olive branch, you need to reach out too. Work with us and we can try and make things better. That's all I'm asking of you." The purple-haired girl stiffens, looking at me with a mixture of guilt and uncertainty.

"B-But... a-aren't I getting off t-too easily, I h-hurt you.." Tears are falling as I shake my head.  
"Yuri. You did something bad yes. But learning and moving on from your mistakes is what makes us better people." I answer. She clutches her wrist tightly before nodding.  
".. I understand. I-I'll do it." She answers and I nod.  
"Good. Then head back out there; I want to talk to Monika alone for a minute before telling you all something." I say. Yuri nods and leaves, closing the door behind her as I sigh. Monika's warm arms wrap up around me again and I smile.

"You don't actually hate her at all." She states and I shake my head.  
"I mean I'm angry; I'm not sure any sane human wouldn't be angry. But I know it isn't her fault; it's the game and Mizu. I can't fault her for something she had no control over." I answer and Monika kisses my cheek. I snuggle into her neck and sigh.  
"I really don't want to move love, but I need to get up. Can you help me?" I ask and she gives me a stern look.  
"But you need to rest." She insists. However I just shake my head.  
"No, I need to talk to them. I'll go back to resting later, I promise." She gives me a tight-lipped frown before sighing and helping me up; the pain speaks up and I grit my teeth but manage to stay up on two legs. Looking down I notice I'm dressed in a fresh pair of pants.  
"Did you put new clothes on me?" I question Monika who smirks.  
"Well I wouldn't let any of the other girls see you naked, so of course I did. Needed to get you out of those wet clothes anyways." She answered in a matter-of-fact tone and I chuckle.

With some effort and Monika's guiding hand I manage to grab a shirt and gently ease it over me; my body is not happy but it doesn't scream in pain like I thought it would. Making our way through the door I see the girls sort of awkwardly standing around, turning towards me as I walk in. I nod to the couch and Monika helps me ease down over there, a quiet sigh of relief coming from me as the strain on my body lessens.

"Alright... so I wanted to talk to you four about staying here with me for a while."

Their eyes widen and I see the looks of confusion cross their faces, even Monika's for a second before she catches on.  
"Mizu, right?" She asks and I nod. Sayori frowns a little and looks away at the mention of his name; I'll need to talk to her about that too.  
"Yeah. He's still out there and he still wants us dead; he's a threat and honestly I don't like the idea of how easily he can take one of us alone."  
"So... strength in numbers? Like a pack?" Yuri iterates and I nod.  
"Exactly. If it's the five of us even Mizu would have trouble. And it'll just be for a little while until we figure out how to deal with him." I state. Yuri and Natsuki seem to go deep into thought while Sayori remains silent. After a minute Natsuki speaks.  
"Fine, but do you have enough room?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah, one person will use the guest room, another my parents room and someone else the couch. I can take the couch if someone wants a bed though-" I offer but Monika tugs my ear making me hiss.  
"No you don't, you need to rest properly in a bed and that's final." She answers sternly and I sigh.  
"Fine mom." I joke and she pulls my ear a bit harder in response; guess I deserved that. It did earn a small giggle out of Natsuki though as I smile.

"I think I can do that. After all I've gotten used to living with Sayori, shouldn't be much different." Natsuki plainly states before shooting a glance at Yuri; the purple-haired girl doesn't notice. I push that aside for now and nod.  
"And you, Sayori?" I ask. It seems to snap her out of the funk she was in as she looks up.  
"Huh? Oh, y-yeah. I think it's best that we stick together, you know? Ehehe.." She smiles a bit crookedly before going quiet again. My frown deepens but I nod and turn to Yuri.  
"And you, Yuri?" I ask. She looks a bit uncertain, hands fumbling with her hair as she nods.  
"I.. I think it is the wisest option, yes. B-But we'll need to go and gather some clothes from our homes then." She says and I nod.  
"Hmm... that's true. But let's worry about that tomorrow because honestly I think we all just need a break." I answer. The three girls nod as I turn to Monika and smile; she returns it happily.

"I already know your answer, love." I muse and she giggles, taking on her famous leaning pose.  
"Of course~" she muses, moving over and sitting down next to me. As she sits though I can still see the tension in the air. Natsuki especially seems upset as she glances over at Yuri occasionally, the other girl just awkwardly standing by. As I glanced between them all I frowned before patting the couch.  
"Hey, you guys should come and watch some shows. It's better than standing there brooding like you are. And it's easier to think of what you want to say when you give it time." I cast a knowing look at Sayori and Natsuki who seem to glance away before nodding.  
"Yeah... relaxing sounds good right about now." Natsuki mutters.  
"Oh, can we watch that game show that comes on around this time? I like watching it." Sayori smiles as they all take a seat; Monika is to my right, followed by Natsuki, Sayori and Yuri. As they sit on the large couch I flip on the television and just relax.

We can deal with our problems tomorrow; for the rest of today we will just take a break.

( **Sayori's PoV, Thursday Night/Friday Morning** )

While it wasn't exactly what she hoped for, the break was needed and gave Sayori and the other girls a nice reprieve from what had happened earlier in the day. Monty seemed the least shaken out of all of them, and he had been through a lot. Yet he was just more concerned about the other girls and their needs over his own; it's what Sayori liked about him. The television and pizza did help to ease the tension but Natsuki still wouldn't speak directly to Yuri, although Sayori herself managed to temporarily forget about the problems that plagued her.

Soon after the fun and food ended Monty was (rather forcefully) retired to bed by Monika who joined him. Natsuki took to the guest room and Yuri to his parents room while Sayori opted for the couch. Monika did help her clean it up and once everything was set Sayori tried to sleep but just couldn't find herself able to. She laid there staring up at the ceiling blankly, her emotions uncertain. She heard the familiar whispers of her rain clouds inside of her head as they tried to get at her once more.  
 _"This is all your fault"_  
 _"You let them all down, now Natsuki and Yuri will NEVER be friends"_  
 _"Mizu will never listen to you, he's gone forever"_

Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to remember what her therapist told her to do; she tried to recall and remember the good things her friends had said and how those words were important. It worked to some degree but the whispers were persistent, if only she died back then none of this-  
NO! That's a lie! Her friends are happy with her here, dying would only have made things worse!

A branch snaps outside by the front door and draws Sayori's attention. A shadow passes by the windowsill quickly and her heart stops. However something about the shape seemed familiar, and she slowly stands up. Still dressed in her casual clothes Sayori heads to the door and opens it before walking outside; the cool night air hits her and feels like a refreshing breeze. A figure stands to the side, his ice blue eyes looking down at the ground.

"M-Mizu?" Sayori asks and he looks up at her. His face still bears cuts and scars from the fight but his nose seems better now, strangely.  
"D-Didn't your nose get broken?" She asks and he shrugs.  
"I've got people to fix it; I had one ready just in case things went sour. But should you really have stepped outside? I could kill you now while they all sleep you know." He responds coolly. The coral-haired girl hesitates, before turning around and closing the door to isolate them from the rest of the house. She turns back to Mizu who has arched a brow, resolve across her face.

Not this time. She wouldn't let him slip away this time.

"No. I'm not afraid of you, Mizu." She answers calmly. His brow furrows and he sneers, pulling a knife from his belt. Sayori stands ready, bracing herself for the hit but he just tosses it onto the ground and steps on the blade, snapping the thin metal off from the handle. Her body visibly relaxes as she looks at Mizu, ice blue meeting her own sky blue gaze.  
"Why did you come here?" She asks and he shrugs.  
"I came to see how Monty and the others were holding up, maybe stab them in their sleep. Depends." He stated plainly and Sayori wasn't sure how to respond. She knew that he could do it but.. something felt off about this.  
An awkward minute passes as they just stare, before Sayori takes a step forwards. Mizu doesn't react so she takes another, then another until they are a few feet apart. Their gazes never flicked away from the other and the air grows very still, only their breathing being audible.

"... Well?" He breaks the silence and Sayori moves a hand up, gingerly touching his neck where he had been tasered by her earlier. He doesn't flinch, eyes unwavering from her.  
"... I'm sorry it came to this. I didn't want to shock you." She mumbled softly, hand reaching back down.  
" I know. I don't blame you. You sure surprised me though." He replied with a humorless chuckle but all Sayori could see was the sadness in his eyes. Her hands moved up, but this time they took Mizu's into her own. He didn't reject her advances, instead his hands gripping hers gently. They stayed like that for a minute and the pinkette felt the same emotions when she had been with Mizu last night. A feeling like... when she was around Monty that first week.

"Mizu... why? Why do you keep fighting? I know you don't want to; I saw it before and I see it now in your eyes." She whispers. His breathing hitches slightly and he looks away.  
"It doesn't matter, just know that I won't stop until Monika and Monty at the least are dead-" He began but a soft hand moved to his cheek and pushed his face back to look at Sayori. Her eyes were tearing up as she shook her head.  
"No, you can stop. You want to stop, don't you? You don't want any of this." She coos gently and Mizu's expression softens.  
"Sayori..." Tears are falling down her face and he idly moves a hand up, wiping them away. She leans into and rests her cheek against his palm; she feels her heartbeat quicken and sees a blush on Mizu's face for a brief moment.

Her heart throbs and the tears intensify as she pours it all out.

"M-Mizu I d-don't know why b-but when I'm with you it... it feels like things will be okay. Back at s-school Wednesday and that night, I feel like ... I don't know! I feel like my heart is pounding and my mind is screaming in joy and sadness, it i-isn't overwhelming but I'm so confused. I... I don't know why but t-that's how I feel and I'm s-sorry but w-whenever I see you like this, fighting and r-resisting and in s-such pain I hate it. I hate it! I just want you to come with us... no, me. Please just come w-with me Mizu. Please."

They stood in the silence for a minute, and Mizu's head lowered with his hair shading his eyes. Sayori could see the tears trailing down his cheeks though and felt her heart tighten.  
 _"You made him cry, what a horrible person you are."_  
 _"You forced your emotions onto him, he will hate you."_  
The rain clouds whispered and Sayori felt her own despair grow. She began to pull away.  
"I-I'm sorry, I just c-couldn't stop-" She began before Mizu lifted his head and her words caught in her throat.

Mizu leaned in and before Sayori could say another word he kissed her, full on the lips. Time was at a standstill, the world stopped moving and Sayori felt her cheeks heat up like crazy. Her heart was going a mile a minute but for that moment, that blessed moment she felt as if she was flying. Her body was full of butterflies and everything just felt right. Her hands moved and held Mizu as she returned the kiss while her emotions went ballistic.

But as suddenly as it had come did it stop as Mizu pulled away. Sayori hadn't even realized she had stopped breathing for a moment there. Mizu's hand reached up and stroked her cheek gently; it felt so warm and comforting.  
"I'm sorry. I'm... I'm truly sorry Sayori. I want nothing more than to accept your proposal. I love you, my heart screams out for you. That night I wanted nothing more than to kiss you right then and there and tell you this. I want to... I want to accept your proposal, walk inside and pretend that everything is okay." His voice falls, his expression hardening.  
"But I can't. I can't do it. And I need you to forget about tonight." His words had a strange tone to them but as she looks up a sudden sharp pain in her head makes her eyes go wide.

Mizu's hands glitch at the sides of her head, rendering the poor girl unconscious. As she goes limp he moves his hands and gently catches her, holding Sayori close while his warm tears drip down.  
"I love you, I love you so much. But I can't... I can't let you stop me. I'm sorry, I'm not what you want or deserve. And it's better off if you think that." He whispers to the unconscious girl, slowly carrying her to the door. Monika in the heat of the moment had yet to prohibit Mizu from entering the house so he walked in quietly and laid Sayori down on the bed. Fixing her hair and wiping the tears off of her cheeks he leans down and gives her one last kiss.

Standing and walking outside he glances dully at the broken knife before repairing it with the command prompt. Storing it away he turned and looked at the house, longing aching at his heart.  
"How I want to be your sunshine or your umbrella my love. How I yearn to be there for you. But I can't; I can't. I must kill them, I must end this nightmare of a game. _I must._ " His voice and body grew warbled and glitchy as he turned away and disappeared into the night, leaving the faint sound of white noise in his wake.

( **Friday Morning, Natsuki's PoV** )

The sound of shuffling awoke Natsuki, her pink gaze glancing at the door. Looking at the time it was barely 6; who the heck wakes up at 6 in the morning?! With a slight grumble she gets up and dressed, opening the door and stepping out. The shuffling was coming from the living room and as she walked out she saw Yuri standing there, scratching at her arm. Natsuki stiffened and felt her anger rising up and couldn't stop herself.  
"What are you doing up?" She snapped, making the other girl jump. She turned to face Natsuki and guilt flashed across her features.  
"I... I... uuu..." She mumbled, looking away to hide her face and just annoying Natsuki more.  
"It's 6 in the morning Yuri, your noises woke me up. Thank god it didn't wake Sayori up." She motioned to the passed out girl on the coach who was snoring a little and looking like she was having a fantastic dream.  
"Ehe, no Mr. Cow I love ice cream, I'll take another serving..." She mumbled out. Natsuki deadpanned and sighed.  
"Even when she's sleeping she dreams about food." She muttered and Yuri nodded.  
"Y-Yes... commendable almost." She murmured before heading for the door while using Sayori as a form of distraction. Natsuki arched a brow.

"You didn't answer my question, what are you doing up?" She repeats and Yuri hesitates, before glancing over her shoulder.  
"I... I'm going to my house. I need to... clean it up from yesterday and pack my things." She glanced to the side and played with her hair as Natsuki frowned, eyeing her cautiously. After a minute however she sighed.  
"Fine, but I'm going too. Monika would throw a fit if you went alone." She mutters. Yuri looked surprised for a moment before nodding.  
"O-Okay." She flashed a small smile but the glare from Natsuki removed it immediately as they headed out the door.

The morning air was a bit warm but not too hot, perfect for a walk as the two girls make their way down the street and towards Yuri's house. The group had decided to take this day off so that they could recover mentally and physically so while other kids headed off towards the school Yuri and Natsuki just kept on going. While the walk was maybe 30 minutes from Monty's house to Yuri's, it felt like hours for the two. Without the other three the tension in the air was even more pronounced; Natsuki wouldn't even look at Yuri as they kept on going. Yuri glanced over occasionally but never bothered to try and talk as they reached Yuri's house.

Opening the door the carnage from yesterday was easily observable; Monika and Mizu really hadn't been holding back. Immediately the purple-haired girl hurried over and grabbed a broom and dustpan, beginning to sweep up the shattered glass. Natsuki sat by the door and watched her for a minute quietly, content to just observe. However her expression told another story as Natsuki felt a familiar heat growing in her mind. Her blood boiled and that familiar anger of hers returned as she spoke.  
"Why should we trust you?" Her words are clear and concise, causing Yuri to pause in the sweeping and look up. Shame and guilt flash in a dance across her face.  
"I... E-Excuse me?" She asks and Natsuki scowls, stomping forwards.

"I just don't really buy this. Yesterday you came at us with a knife and tried to kill all of us, before yourself. You put lives in danger, Yuri. You almost took Monty away from us because of it!" Her voice was rising with her temper as she walked up to Yuri, the purple-haired girl backing into the corner a bit.  
"I-I'm sorry-" She stuttered but Natsuki kept going.  
"SORRY?! Does sorry make up for what you did?! I get it, Monty is a kind person and he is right about Mizu but how am I to trust any of that when you wanted us dead yesteday?!" She screamed and silenced the taller girl who looked about ready to cry. Natsuki felt her own tears threatening to leak out.

"B.. But the worst part is I thought we were friends, Yuri. I.. I thought we were doing better, you know? I mean we've never been on good terms but.. but I was trying to be a good friend. I worried about you after... after Papa." She mumbled the last part and bowed her head.  
"I knew you would be lonely... that's why I wrote that poem for you. Because you are a part of our Literature Club, and one of our friends. My friend. And.. I'm sorry if I didn't show that before but what you did is not okay, and won't be okay. So... just tell me why I should trust this sudden change? Why should I trust a word that comes out of your mouth?" Now Natsuki is crying as she looks up at Yuri, her former friend pale and shaking like a leaf. She doesn't seem able to formulate a reply so Natsuki sighs and turns.  
"Just forget it. I don't care." She muttered.

A soft hand grabbed her arm and she looked back. Yuri was practically shaking in her shoes but she shook her head.  
"You... you can't trust me. I k-know that all too well. I r-ruined the friendship I had with y-you all. A-And I have to live with that. And it... it hurts because I did the one thing I was trying to escape from; I isolated myself and have become more of a ghost than before. And I don't expect you to trust or believe me but.. but that is why I am doing this. I want to earn your trust back because you are m-my friends. And I made horrible, horrible mistakes; I did you all wrong. I.. I tried to harm you.." Her tears increased but she shook her head.  
"I know that what I did was unforgivable, and I don't expect such niceties from those I betrayed. But I w-want to try. I want to try and do better. Even i-if you all hate me."

Natsuki looked at her quietly for a moment, before glancing away. She huffs and walks back to the door, leaning on it and staring out at the street. After a moment of thought she speaks up once more.  
"I don't hate you Yuri. I never hated you. I'm just... mad that it got to this point. But if we hated you I would have punched your teeth out. So never do this again of I'll be really mad, understood?" She turns to see Yuri looking at her before nodding.  
"U-Understood." Natsuki huffs and looks away.  
"Dummy."

 **Author's Note:  
**  
 **And here we are at the end of the Yuri Arc; come a long way haven't we guys? 31 chapters; it blows my mind just thinking about it. But yes we are FINALLY on the home stretch; I need to start planning for the 4th Arc so I'll be going on a small break as I get things started. This one I have a general idea about but some of the finer details need work so it'll still take me a bit to create.**

 **Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone for the reading and the comments so far, and thank you for sticking around with me for so long!**

 **-CrimsonA377**


	32. Chapter 32: Echoes

**Chapter 32: Echoes**

( **Monty/MC's House, Friday Morning** )

My eyes open a crack as I feel myself waking, only to be met with a dull throbbing pain all over my body. I groan a bit and roll to my side as it courses through me; guess I should have known that this would be a longer healing process than when I fought Hideo or Mizu. However the pain still isn't as bad as yesterday so the advanced recovery speed must be kicking in as I get up slowly. A hand grabs my arm and I glance to see a tired Monika staring at me, one eye opened halfway.  
"Mmm... hello my love." I smile at her and she gives a sleepy little smile in response.  
"Mmm... hey. Did you sleep well?" She asks and I nod.  
"I felt like I slept for a few weeks to be honest, maybe even a month." I muse and she giggles softly before rolling back over.  
"Mmm... that's nice. I'm gonna go back to sleep, it's still early..." She mumbles and I nod before walking out the door into the main area. Sayori is still sleeping evidenced by the noticable snores coming from the couch to my right; I smile a bit and walk down the hall and check on Yuri and Natsuki. I see their rooms empty and feel a bit of worry grow in my stomach before checking the door; their shoes are gone. Maybe they went out together, safety in numbers or something like that? My concern grew but I took a deep breath and calmed myself. Would Mizu even show himself right now after his latest defeat or would he be trying to plan out his next move? Besides I wouldn't even know where they had gone so perhaps for the moment I can just trust them.

Yeah, trust. Instead of worrying on the what-ifs I head to the kitchen and begin to cook up breakfast or try to before feeling my body protest from all the excessive movement. I guess it is too soon to force myself back into the grind of things and I know all of the girls would probably yell at me for overexerting myself. That brings a bit of a smile to my face however; it is so odd to consider that they are all part of a game but now they are here with me, being my friends and actually caring about my well-being.

...

How long has it been since the last time I felt so happy? Loneliness and despair clung to me so often but now I have these four with me; rays of light who have helped me as much as I have helped them.

I'm glad I met them.

With a small smile I resign myself to just setting some water on for tea as I sit down again. After those thoughts I'm in a particularly good mood and I think I'll ask Monika if we can go get breakfast as a group; hell I'll even treat everyone. As I wait for the water to boil I hear movement in the corner of the room and glance over as Sayori awakens. She yawns and stretches her arms out with her hair surprisingly messier than normal. She spots me sitting at the table and I give her a smile and wave.  
"Hey there Sayo. Did I wake you?" I ask and she shakes her head a little before smiling.  
"No, I just sort of woke up. But should you really be moving around like that?" She said in a worried tone as I shrugged an arm.  
"It's a bit painful true but I'm much too stubborn to have that from stopping me. I'll take it easy though, I promise. It's why I was going to ask Monika if we could go out to eat this morning instead of anyone cooking; we are probably all still tired after yesterday." I murmur and Sayori nods. She still looks a bit doubtful but lets it alone as the tea kettle begins to whistle. She walks over to it and pours two cups before taking a few packets and seeping them in the tea. Bringing the cups over I smile and nod.  
"Thanks Sayori, you didn't have to though." I muse but she shakes her head.  
"No, you need rest mister. You've been pushing yourself like crazy with everything that has happened these last few weeks; it's time for you to take it easy." She instructed as I roll my eyes but smile.  
"Alright alright Nurse." I muse and she giggles a bit. We sit there in a comfortable silence for a minute or so, sipping at the hot tea and just enjoying the peace before I glance over at the television.  
"Hey, do you know where Yuri and Natsuki went?" I ask and Sayori shakes her head.  
"I think I heard them moving around earlier, but I fell back asleep pretty quick." She answers and I frown.

"Hmm... okay. I think I'll just shoot them a quick text to see if they are okay. In the meantime want to watch some TV?" I ask and Sayori nods her head. She moves and offers me a hand up which I gratefully take as we make our way to the couch. I stop and quickly grab my phone from the bedroom too, shooting Natsuki and Yuri both a quick text before sitting down and flipping on the television. It comes to life almost instantly as I peruse through the channels.  
"Hmmm... how about a cheesy monster flick?" I stop on a channel with an old monster movie and Sayori glances at me.  
"Sure, do you like these kinds of movies?" She asks and I nod a little with a smile.  
"Yeah, a couple years back I got on a binge watching badly-made horror and science fiction movies. They were atrocious but they made me laugh and cringe so I loved them." I answer and Sayori smiles at the response.  
"I see... I remember when we were kids you used to be afraid of horror movies." She says and I don't miss a beat as I sip my tea.  
"I still don't. I guess... I have an active imagination to the point that watching a horror movie can make me not able to sleep. It just... it gets to me you know? I remember this one time when I was a kid I went to my cousins house. And I just... I saw this Halloween-themed diary he got. It had a picture of a vampire's fangs sinking into a neck and blood gushing out and I... I just couldn't look at it. I couldn't even watch children's vampires movies because that image and the idea of vampires doing that just scared the heck out of me." I heard Sayori giggling to my side and I end up laughing myself a bit.  
"V-Vampires?" She giggled and I nod a bit with a grin.  
"Hey don't judge me, besides I have a thing about people being close to my neck or wrists!" I chastise playfully but Sayori smiles.  
"Oh, so you have a problem if Monika does that-" She begins as my face flushes and I place a hand over her mouth. The teasing look in her eyes however tells me that she believes it is her victory. Red in the face but smiling still I pull my hand away as we calm down.

"Damn Sayori you play dirty. I never expected that out of you." I muse and she giggled.  
"Ehehe, well I guess we've got a lot to learn about each other still, don't we?" She said with that smile. However as she smiled something seemed to cross her mind and she paused. For a very minute moment her eyes expressed a sadness and she frowned as she spaced out.  
"Sayori?" I call and she looks up with the sorrow gone in a flash.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry! I just got to thinking about something ehe!" She shot me a smile but my eyes nor frown faltered.  
"Sayori... are you okay? Are the rain clouds bad? Do you need me for anything?" I ask and for a moment her eyes falter; she looks uncertain and bites her lower lip. Her hands ball into fists and one rests on my shirt, clutching it tightly.  
"... Monty I..." She sighs and takes a deep breath to collect herself before speaking, struggling to say the words.

"It's... about Mizu." She whispered quietly. My hand went to remote and muted the television as my entire focus turned to her.  
"Mizu? What about him? Did he hurt you the other day or something?" I ask as worry turns to anger in a split second but the pinkette shakes her head.  
"No it's just... when I first met Mizu he seemed nice. A-And like the others I just wanted to be his friend. But... I ended up spending a bit of time alone with Mizu and... Monty every time I spoke to him he just seemed to sad. But his words.. had a way of making my heart hurt. A-And then w-when Yuri... you know... we searched all around. A... And a car came rushing at me after I picked a cat out of the road and... and he saved me. He got me moving and then helped to pull me out of the way. And then he... he just spent time with me, was nice to me. We..." Sayori's voice was trembling right alongside her whole body, tears were forming in her eyes as she looked at me with her sky blue orbs. The hurt and loss in them breaks my heart.  
"... Sayori, how do you feel about him exactly?" I ask her. She pauses, the tears beginning to drip down as she sniffs.  
"I think I l-loved him."

A tension hangs in the air following Sayori's words as I look on with my mouth slightly ajar. This wasn't something I had expected and my mind was struggling to process things right now.  
"Sayori, I.." I trail off, unsure what to say as she lets out a choked sob.  
"Monty I... w-why does he do t-this? W-why would he s-save me only t-to try and ki-kill us? W-W.. Why w-would he a-almost kiss m-me if he w-wanted us dead? I don't... I don't understand. Is he b-being threatened? I-Is he in t-the mob? I just..." She trails off, sniffling and crying as her heart tears itself apart. I feel my own cheeks getting wet with tears too as I move in and give her a comforting embrace. My mind is still spinning and trying to wrap itself around this new information but I know right now Sayori's well-being is more important so I focus on hugging her and making her feel better.

After a few minutes of choked sobs and sniffles she finally begins to calm down as she pulls out of my hug slowly.  
"Thanks Monty." She offers a small smile and I nod.  
"Of course. I'll always be there for you Sayo. I promise. That's what friends are for right?" I reply and she nods, wiping a few trailing tears from her eyes and giving a sad smile. I make a note mentally to beat the hell out of Mizu for making the poor cinnamon bun cry but don't tell her that for obvious reasons. Instead I smile a little.  
"How about we text Natsuki and Yuri, and get Monika up and go get breakfast? No worries, no Mizu... just friends being friends." I offer and she nods a bit.  
"I... I'd like that."

A cough behind me makes both of us turn to see Monika awake and dressed with a smile on her lips. Her eyes dart from Sayori to me as she beams brightly.  
"I think we could certainly have a nice meal out. But where are Natsuki and Yuri?" She questions. I grab my phone and sure enough Natsuki texted back; I send her a quick message about getting breakfast and tell her the location.  
"They went to Yuri's house; Yuri wanted to clean up the place a bit and grab some essentials. Natsuki went so that she wouldn't be alone. They'll meet up with us at the restaurant." I smile and she nods a bit before helping me up.  
"Well then, you two better get dressed! We don't want to waste any time do we?" She giggled and the both of us nod and head off to change. It doesn't take long and soon enough the three of us leave the house and make our way to the restaurant, Monika holding my arm and giving me support during the walk.

We reach the restaurant, meet up with Natsuki and Yuri and things go fine from there for the rest of the day. It is nice to see the four girls together as friends, even though Natsuki is giving Yuri a bit of the cold shoulder and Sayori sometimes stares off with a somber look. But at the same time, even with the ripples of what had happened weighing on us they managed to smile and laugh, and all of them had a good time.

Even though this wasn't how the game was meant to go... it was nice to see them happy.

After breakfast we walked around town, playing in the arcade or shopping and eventually even saw a movie as a group. It was hard to get all four girls to settle on one movie in particular as their tastes varied, but they did finally agree to watch something as we all went in and enjoyed the show. Monika held my hand the entire time through it and I smiled, my own fingers entrenched with hers as we sat there. Not quite like a date I'd want with her but it was still nice. After the movie the girls were pretty hungry so with a quick stop to the cafe for lunch we went back to the house to relax for the rest of the afternoon.

Although while I can say the girls were pretty happy, it wasn't perfect. I could see Sayori look out into the distance at times, and Natsuki still wouldn't talk to Yuri. The tension in the air was easily noticed at times and served as a rather constant reminder of the state things were in. But that is okay; we saved them. We have all the time we need to repair the damages and bring the club together once again.  
"We have all the time." I mumble to myself which doesn't go unnoticed by my beloved green-eyed president. She glances at me as we all walk home and squeezes my hand with a smile.  
"You okay love?" She asks and I nod.  
"Yeah, just thinking about the future I guess, with how the girls are right now and all. It'll take time but hey, we don't have to worry about that anymore." I smile. Monika seems to hesitate however and stops us both as we arrive at the door to my house.  
"Hey, can you three head in for a minute? I need to talk to Monty about something." Monika asked the others sweetly. They glance at each other before nodding as I unlock the door. They walk past me and give me a few smiles before Monika closes the door behind them and turns to me.

"So, what's up?" I ask as Monika frowns and folds her arms.  
"I'm just worried about Mizu. We can't just have him randomly popping up as he pleases, otherwise we would all still be in danger. We won't have the time or the happy ending we worked so hard for." She says as I frown and lean against the door.  
"I know Monika, he is still a threat and we can't lower our guard. But... did you hear what Sayori said to me earlier?" I ask and the brunette shakes her head, hair shining a bit in the light and making her look all the more radiant.  
"No, what did she say? Was it about her confronting Mizu at school?" She asked curiously.  
"No... she said that she loved him. And that he... he cares for her. When I talked with Mizu in Yuri's basement, he sounded... torn. Like there was his will but also the will of the game inside of him. He had all the chances to kill me and even put a gun up to my head but he didn't. And he saved Sayori from being hit by a car, would someone wanting to kill her do that? It would have been easier to just let her die." Monika closes her eyes as she listens, her mind processing this information quietly.  
"Are you suggesting that we let him live?" She asks and I sigh, running a hand through my hair.  
"I don't know. He still went through everything to try and end Yuri's life but he also cares, I think if there was a way to untangle him from the will of the game then it could be a chance. If Mizu can get a happy ending too then... why don't we try?" I suggest. Monika's lips purse into a frown and her eyes flicker back open.

"I can see your reasoning, but what if he's too far gone? As far as I know he actually hates me; he could easily just end me and let the others live. It wouldn't be much of a leap to think the game would keep pushing him either, or the fact that his entire looks are part of the game's will. His code is also likely to be corrupted to." She lists off the reasons and my chest grows tight.  
"So you are suggesting we just kill him then, without giving him a chance?" I shoot back but her emerald orbs silence anything else I might have said.

"What I'm saying is that I am not going to lose anyone to him, my beloved. And if there is a chance that he will take what we've worked so hard for away, I don't want to risk it. I'll start looking for him, and if possible we will try and save him. But the moment I suspect he's a lost cause there will be no hesitation. We have to take him down if there is no chance Monty; we need to protect ourselves and the other three." She reaffirms and my chest gets tighter. My gut is hating this but her logic is sound so I sigh in defeat.  
"Fine. But only if he's a lost cause." I agree and Monika smiles a bit.  
"Alright then. Later tonight I'll begin searching the code for some way to track him, in the meantime it's best to just be careful. We have no idea what his next move will be." She states before moving in and kissing my cheek. Her gentle smile returns and makes me beam back.  
"If possible we will save him, Monty. I promise." She whispers before heading inside. I follow suit and just like that things return to normal with a rather uneventful but fun day. Being with the four girls and seeing them smile and laugh does bring a smile to my face, and at least for a day I let the worries fade, right up until I close my eyes and fall asleep into a dreamless slumber.

 **Author's Note:**

 **HEY ALL I'M ALIVE! Sorry this chapter took so long, I apologize for the delays. I had trouble writing up the exact storyboard for this next arc, it is especially important to me and I want things to go smoothly. And while I feel like my writing for this is a little rusty I haven't been staying completely inactive either. But this chapter is pretty much just a set-up to the beginning of the arc so hopefully I'll get all the dust off as I go. But I digress; I thank you all for sticking around with me for so long, I appreciate all the support you guys have given me too. I don't plan to give up on this story, I want to finish it and I plan to so here's hoping we can keep going smoothly from now on! Once more I appreciate all the support and I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 **-CrimsonA377**


	33. Chapter 33: Catching The Trail

**Chapter 33: Catching the Trail**

( **Monday Morning, Monty's/MC's House** )

The familiar alarm goes off much to my chagrin. As one bleary eye cracks open I stare at the clock and see 6:30 on it. Man I remember why I hated school so much; it was always waking up so early that killed me. That and the weekends always felt like they moved by too quickly, especially this last one. I was pretty much kept in the house recovering from my wounds so it wasn't like I got to do much of anything.

Getting up out of bed I test my arm and body; a dull soreness but otherwise no pain at all. With a small sigh of relief I shut the alarm off and dress quietly. I hear Monika shifting and moving behind me as she gets up, her tired arms wrapping around my waist as I slip on my shirt.  
"Mmm... good morning my love." I say and I hear a muttered 'morning' from her before she lets go reluctantly and moves to get dressed. As I finish dressing I head out the door to give her some privacy, instead double-checking on the other three girls. They are still sound asleep as I do my rounds before I head out to the kitchen and begin to pull out the ingredients for breakfast. Monika comes out of the room soon after and takes over as she prepares to make some scramble eggs for some breakfast burritos. It doesn't take long for her to get cooking and as the smell of food wafts through the air which makes my stomach grumble and Monika smile.  
"Mmm.. I've dreamed of something like this. Of being together with you and enjoying a life together." She murmurs a bit, glancing back at me with those half-lidded emeralds, a hand reaching out for my own. I willingly offer it and walk closer, resting my head on Monika's shoulder and just staying like that.

For a minute we just stay like that, Monika nuzzling my cheek affectionately.  
"You have such a way with words... make my heart start beating like crazy just by the simplest things." I finally break the silence and her hand grips mine warmly.  
"You flatter me too much darling." She tries to brush it aside but I shake my head and give her cheek a kiss, nuzzling her right back.  
"No I don't, Monika. You are just... so sweet and kind and caring. You are determined, smart, funny, a bit of a tease but all of that is what makes you wonderful. I never in my wildest fantasies could have envisioned how perfect this all turned out to be. How happy you make me feel." I don't need to look over to see the blush donning her cheeks. Slowly she pulls away from my hold and turns around, giving me a full kiss on the lips to show her appreciation. Her arms lock around my neck and we stay like that for what feels like eternity, before it breaks off as Monika pulls back.  
"You know... I always wanted that. Someone to love me so much like you do. I agree with you... never in my wildest fantasies did I imagine it to be like this either. But I'm so glad it did happen, and that you and I are together." She murmurs and now I'm blushing, red-faced and smiling like an absolute idiot in love.

"Y-You keep talking like that and I dont think I'll be able to hold back from kissing you." I stammer lightly from how flustered this wonderful lady is making me but she just flashes that trademark smile of hers.  
"I'm not stopping you, love~" She teased and further tested the already wavering self-control I had. Moving forwards she wrapped her arms around me without missing a beat and our lips came together in a passionate kiss. My eyes closed and I pulled her closer to enjoy the warmth and comfort of her in my arms; I was completely head over heels for her just by a simple action like this. A bit corny but I don't care; it's how I honestly feel. We hold the kiss for a long minute with the seconds moving like minutes. I just wish I could skip today and be with her like this-

"Ahem."

A cough and a familiar voice makes us both freeze and glance at Natsuki, the girl dressed and a small blush coupled with her familiar scowl. Her arms are crossed and judging by the way her pink eyes are looking at us she isn't very happy.  
"As much as I'd love to see you two sucking face you are doing it in the kitchen so do you mind moving?" She stated flatly and my face heated up in embarrassment.  
"E-Ehe, sorry." I mutter out and pull away from Monika hesitantly; I can see a flash of annoyance from being seperated but it disappears and she smiles.  
"Ahaha, sorry Natsuki. I guess I just got caught up in the moment!" She says but the pinkette just waves it off as she goes to the fridge and pulls out some orange juice, pouring a glass for herself and then sitting at the table. The eggs are finished quickly and soon enough the tired groans of Sayori and the soft yawning of Yuri accompany us as we eat breakfast together. The girls and I chat idly, and although it's not common I do see Natsuki and Yuri engage in conversation a little more than the last few days so that is good. Sayori also seems a little more cheerful and hopefully that means our talk the other day helped.

Soon enough we all finish our food and everyone is ready to depart; a quick check and we head out the door towards the school.  
"It feels weird to be going back again, I just wish I didn't have to." I muse and Natsuki chuckles behind me.  
"Well we could always get into another fight and have to call out." She jokes and I snort; I didn't expect such deadpan humor from her. I notice Sayori shift a little at my side and Monika giggles while Yuri remains quiet as we continue to walk.  
"No thank you, I think I'm done fighting for a while. Take me out coach I'm NOT ready." I joke and Natsuki grins. Monika's arms wraps around mine as she smiles.  
"And I will make sure that you don't, I don't like seeing you hurt Monty." The way she spoke was humorous but also made me uneasy because I knew she wasn't kidding. However I just nod a bit.  
"I won't. Promise." I say before glancing around at them.  
"So, you guys ready to be back? Hopefully there aren't any tests we missed studying for." I joke and the girls begin to reply, the five of us falling into a comfortable talk the whole way to the school. However as we approach the gates Yuri speaks up.

"Ummm... Monika?" She says timidly as the brunette glances back.  
"Yes Yuri?"  
"Uhh... when we finish classes... what will h-happen at the club?"

A silence overtakes us and I stop walking.  
Ah. Asami, Denji... Mizu. I cast a glance at Monika and she shares the same uneasy expression. I mean we talked about this before alone and with the other three but now that it is happening I suppose the reality of it hit them. I clear my throat as my mind searches for an answer when Monika speaks up.  
"Well, how about we meet up at one of our last classes and prepare should they be waiting. Or we can simply reconvene at Monty's house if we feel like it is too dangerous. But considering the circumstances surrounding them... I am not sure if we should tell the teachers." Her gaze focuses on Yuri and she stiffens as the implications hit. Her hands knead the bottom of her blazer and she looks down in shame. I also notice Natsuki cast a sidelong look at her before turning back to us.

"That sounds like a good idea. We should probably figure out from the other people in school if they have seen any of them too; that way we have an idea if they showed up or not." She reasons as I smile.  
"Yeah, good call. And if you see any of them, any at all I want you to message the others; let the whole group know. It's better to prepare and be overly cautious than to recklessly go in blind." I state and the four girls nod as we resume walking and head inside the gates. With a quick round of goodbyes we head off to our own classes. Filtering inside with the other students my eyes dart to Mizu's seat as I wait. I was told that he got beat pretty hard but would that really stop him, or would he simply return as if nothing happened? I assume he can use the mod menu to heal himself like Monika can but even so would he wait to craft a new plan? Or is he here, disguised as someone else?

These thoughts clung to me as the rest of the students filter in and the bell rings. As I turn my eyes to Mizu's desk it isn't surprising to see him missing, and looking at everyone else I can see that they all look the same too. Not that Mizu couldn't have already killed one of them and superimposed himself in their place; he is a cunning individual and to underestimate would be foolish. I stay on guard the whole class but nothing happens differently to my relief; I text the girls as I head to my next class and they say the same. When my next class starts I excuse myself early to go to the bathroom and instead carefully check up on all the girls in their classes. It takes me a bit of time to walk to all four of their classes but I manage to do so without getting in trouble; it seems like they are fine and everything is normal with them. Even though it looks like everything is okay I can't shake the anxiousness I feel and for the rest of that class I warily glanced at my phone and the clock for the signal of trouble.

THe class ended and the hours rolled on with no visible changes or signs of distress. I asked a few students here and there about Denji and Asami and they either didn't know the two or said they hadn't seen them all day. They could still be waiting in secret for us though.. I sigh in frustration but I thank everyone I talked to and continued on. Being hunted and stalked like this put me on edge too much and pretty soon I had the feeling that I'd be jumping at shadows. As the clock ticked on and the day slugged by I quietly hope that the girls are truly doing okay.

( **Sayori's PoV, School, Afternoon** )

Sayori stared at her notes, a slight frown on her face. She had struggled a little to take notes to be honest as her mind was in other places with the club and her friends and Mizu." Her heart lurched at the thought of him; why was he so fixated on this crazy plan? Sayori had been wracking her brain for hours now trying to figure it out but to no avail. The only thing she knew is that Mizu wanted them dead, he wanted to hurt them and kill them.

But why did he look so sad? Why did he hesitate? Why did he save her life?

The holes in his motive were causing Sayori to question it and Mizu; he did not act like someone who wanted to kill them outright. He seems more like a conflicted person, someone struggling with right and wrong.  
 _'And not only that, but you also like him.'_ Sayori blushed a bit as that intrusive thought passed by before shaking her head vigorously to clear them. The school bell rung and snapped her attention up before her phone vibrated in her bag. Pulling it out she saw a text from Monty telling her to meet them at Monika's class before heading to the club as well as giving the number. With a silent sigh the pink-haired girl gathered her belongings and notes before heading out the door and walking down the hall in the direction of her friends.

A tuft of black hair, she snapped her head in that direction to see Mizu- no, just someone who had a similar hair color. A familiar voice spoke- Mizu? She turns but it is a different guy altogether. Sayori stiffened before sighing again.  
 _"Come on, let him go! Get him out of your head already! He's just a meanie, a stupid stinky meanie who... who... who I liked."_ The words weigh heavier on Sayori than she thought and she ended up stopping in the middle of the hallway, people passing her by on their way home or to their own clubs.  
" _Why would he do that? Does he really hate me that much?"_ Those poisonous and intrusive words make their way into Sayori's head and she clutches her chest tightly. Her bangs hide her eyes which are watering now as the barrage of self-doubt continues.  
"I.. I am worth it, it isn't my fault..." She mutters to herself as the hallway has cleared at this point, leaving only her.  
 _"But maybe it IS your fault; after all you tried and failed to reach him. Maybe if you had tried harder we wouldn't be feeling like this!_ " The rain clouds whispered and Sayori balled her fists.  
"No, that isn't true. It is not my fault..." Her voice barely a whisper.

"Sayori?" A timid voice called out and Sayori looked up to see Yuri standing a few feet away, looking at her anxiously.  
"A-Are you okay?" She asked and Sayori blinked a few times before shaking her head and smiling.  
"Hi Yuri. I'm okay just lost in thought I guess. But what are you doing here?" She smiles to conceal the pain as Yuri looks at her carefully.  
"I was on my way from my class, I just spotted you standing here. But if you are okay then... shall we get going?" She asked and Sayori nodded. The two took off down the halls again and this time Sayori felt a little better with having a friend nearby. They walked in silence for a few minutes and began to close in on Monika's class when Yuri broke the silence.

"... Do you hate me?" She asked and Sayori looked at her with surprise.  
"W-What? No I don't hate you." She answered. Yuri was gripping her arm tightly now and her purple gaze turned to Sayori.  
"But... but why are you my friend then?" Her voice grew quieter and Sayori frowned a bit, looking at Yuri with concern.  
"Why wouldn't I be your friend? Yuri I've already forgiven you-" She begins but Yuri stops.  
"But WHY? WHY HAVE YOU FORGIVEN ME? I DON'T DESERVE IT! I ALMOST... I almost killed you. I almost killed Monty. I almost... I almost killed myself. I know Monty said I wouldn't be punished, and while she is.. herself Natsuki hasn't truly punished me. But why am I getting away with this? Why do you all seem so intent on not giving me what I deserve, the punishment I deserve? It just... it doesn't make any sense!" She says and tears forming in her amethyst eyes. Sayori frowned more, eyes shaded by her hair.

"Why is it so hard for you to accept, Yuri?" Sayori finally spoke and Yuri gripped her arm tighter, looking away.  
"I just... I hurt you all so badly, and-"  
"And we said we forgive you. Yuri I know it may seem like we are sweeping this under the bridge, but we aren't ignoring what happened. But the thing is.. you are still our friend. Ever since then you've been doing your best to rejoin us, you haven't cut... you have been trying to prove to everyone that you are sorry. The only one who won't accept that we forgive you is yourself. I... ever since Monty and Monika helped me out a few weeks ago I've been trying my best to step up and help myself. And I have my moments where I slip and fall, sometimes worse than others. But that is why we are your friends, Yuri. It's why we have friends. They help pick us up, and encourage us. All we have to do is... well, get up again, hehe." Sayori gave a smile at Yuri who looked downright surprised as she stared at the pinkette.

"Sayori..." She murmured, unsure of what to say. However Sayori extended a hand and smiled.  
"Yuri, if you ever feel stressed out or need help don't hesitate to ask us. We are here for you. So come on, let's get going." She smiled with that positive nature of hers like the sun itself. Yuri's hand loosened around her arm and she took Sayori's hand with her own before nodding slowly.  
"Okay. And I... I offer you the same service. I might not be... too familiar on social situations but I want to help if I can." She gave a nervous smile to her friend and Sayori beamed at her as they continued on.  
"So, how did school go today for you Yuri?" She asked, striking up a conversation as Yuri shrugged.  
"It went alright, nothing to report really which I suppose we should be thankful for." She answered as Sayori yawned.  
"Yeah, kind of boring but I also was hungry throughout the day."  
"You are always hungry though, Sayori."  
"I know! But it still stinks!" She said and earned a small giggle from the both of them, the two walking down the hall as good friends once more.

Arriving soon enough at the classroom they spot the other three and wave; Monty gives a smile and Natsuki huffs a bit while Monika does her signature leaning pose and smile.  
"I see you two are okay, glad you made it. Anything odd happen today?" Monika asked while Sayori and Yuri shook their heads.  
"Nope, no sign of any trouble!" Sayori said with a pep in her step as Monika nods. Turning to Monty he smiles and shrugs.  
"Well alright then, let's get going. Although it's probably best if we have some sort of weapon, just in case." As he said this he unslung his bag and pulled out his extendable baton; Monika pulled out the tasers once more and handed them to everyone. As the cool rubber grip fell into Sayori's hands she froze up and the smile disappeared.

A hand touched her arm and she looked to see Yuri giving her a concerned expression.  
"Are you okay?" She asked. Sayori looked at her before back down to the taser.  
"... I am, thank you." She says, not noticing the other pinkette watching them before turning and marching down the hallway. Monty and Monika followed suit with Sayori and Yuri catching up as they made their way up the steps to their familiar classroom. Besides the clacking of their shoes on the tile the group didn't make a sound; a tension surrounded them and kept them silent. Sayori's hand had begun to tremble and gripped the taser tightly until her knuckles turned white; she felt the creeping uncertainty fill her.

As they reached the door Sayori felt ready to burst and leveled the taser at the door while Monty gently opened the door.

They walked inside; the classroom looked empty and as normal as ever. Monty opened the closet and there was no one waiting inside.

And Sayori wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or sad.

( **Natsuki's PoV, Literature Club, Afternoon** )

After the place was given a thorough checking the familiar call of 'Alright everyone!' began the day for the group. While she wasn't outright saying it Natsuki was glad that those troublesome idiots and Mizu weren't here, although not knowing where they were left her uneasy too. They couldn't have just up and disappeared; someone had to know where they were!  
With a sigh of frustration Natsuki decided to just focus on some poetry; perhaps that would take her mind off of things. She pulled out a pencil and a notebook as she began to write down simple lines. However after a few lines she'd erase or scratch them off and start again; the feeling just wasn't there.

She growled in frustration and got up before storming off to the closet. Her pink orbs scanned the rows of manga thankfully kept on the lower shelves since the last time Monika stuck it up in the shelves. Grabbing a volume of Parfait Girls she sat down in the closet and began to reread it. It was always nice to retread ground and reread things like this; it always made Natsuki smile and laugh. She was giggling a little and got quite caught up in the manga so she didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

"N-Natsuki?" A hesitant voice spoke up and broke her concentration. Glancing up at the source the pinkette saw Yuri standing at the doorway, shifting on her feet with a nervous look on her face. The smile dropped from her face immediately as she scowled at the purple-haired girl.  
"What is it?" She snapped and made Yuri flinch, before she approached.  
"I... I..." The poor girl was shaking, but she managed to take a deep breath before walking forwards and handing Natsuki a piece of paper. The pinkette arched a brow and looked at it; a poem was written in Yuri's handwriting.

 _Chances_

 _The ghost looked through her hand, the light shining and casting a pale glow over her incorporeal form._  
 _She had wronged them; her sins like weights that pulled her down. She had wronged the people she cared for, wronged them in horrid ways._  
 _She did not deserve redemption, or absolution. She deserved all the punishment the world could cast at her._  
 _With the wounds so fresh she did not expect such kindness or forgiveness from them._

 _And yet... they gave her such. Without issue, without fear their hand was offered to the ghost._  
 _She was perplexed, how could such people, such lights exist in this cold world?_  
 _Their warmth... an oasis in the desert of existence. And a place where the ghost could begin anew._

 _There was one who still disliked the ghost; one who stood headstrong in the face of danger and never forgot._  
 _And the ghost knew this all too well, but this second chance would not be squandered._  
 _She would not let it be wasted._

Natsuki finished, staring at the piece before glancing up at Yuri who was looking away and red.  
"... I-I wrote it for you... I.. I know I said I-I'm sorry and I am. I w-want to do better. S-So... I will u-use my actions to prove it." She said quietly. Natsuki looked back from her to the paper for a solid minute, her expression blank which was a rare occurrence. However, she neatly folded up the paper and stored it in the manga before nodding and smiling briefly.  
"I'll hold you to it. I... thank you Yuri." She said and Yuri's cheeks flushed deeper before she nodded and scampered off. Natsuki looked after for a moment before blushing herself and going back to reading, feeling better than she did before.

( **MC/Monty's House, Night, Monty's PoV** )

The rest of the day went like clockwork; no interruptions or attacks and as the bell rung all five packed up and headed back to Monty's place. Dinner was served and the table seemed a little more cheery too; Natsuki and Yuri were actually beginning to talk again and Yuri was making strides to open up to everyone. She was still a little awkward but hey she is trying. Honestly it was just nice to see her trying; I heard Sayori had a talk with her so maybe that is what helped. Soon enough we finished dinner, watched some shows before going to bed. I wasn't too tired yet so as I sat in bed I glanced at Monika and sighed.

"Monika?" I whisper. Her green orbs open to look at me.  
"Yes my love?" She whispers. I get out of bed.  
"I am not really tired. I just... I don't know. I can't sleep. I think I may run and get a drink from the store. You mind?" I ask. She shakes her head and smiles.  
"No it is okay. Just take your baton and be careful. I'll keep an eye on you with the screen too." She said and opened the command prompt to which I nod. Getting dressed and my shoes on I quietly walk out of the house, making my way down the sidewalk towards the store. I look at every shadow and turn, expecting to see Mizu or one of his group but I don't; instead I arrive at the convenience store after 10 minutes, buy a drink and head back home. That sense of unease remains though as I walk. I hate feeling useless in general but this is on a whole other level.

It doesn't take me long to return to the house and I walk in, drinking my soda quickly and placing it in the trash before tiptoeing past the snoozing pinkette on the couch. I move into my bedroom and change into my sleep clothes while glancing over; Monika is focused on the command prompt and her eyes are scanning the code.  
"Something up, love?" I ask. She glances over at me and smiles.  
"Well... I've been looking over the code a bit while monitoring you and I think I may have a way to track Mizu." My ears perk and I look at her intently.  
"You do?" I ask and she sighs.  
"Well... I have an idea. Something I want to explore. But it'll take some time and honestly I don't really feel tired either so you get some rest and I'll work on it." She smiles but I frown in concern.  
"You know you need your rest though Monika, after all we have school and Mizu is still out there." I say but she shrugs.  
"I can just spawn in an energy drink or coffee if need be, and I'll go to bed if it gets too late. I promise." Her sweet smile melts my heart as I sigh and crawl back into bed next to her. Giving the brunette a kiss I lay down and smile.  
"Alright, just don't overwork yourself. Good night love." I say and she gives a simple goodnight back, the dull light of the screen shining on her as she works. I was still pretty tired so as soon as my head touched the pillow my eyelids drooped, sleep quickly overtaking me.

( **?** )

"... ty... Monty... Monty!" The suddenness of the voice and something roughly grabbing my shoulder jolts me awake.  
"W-Wha...?!" I groan and look around only to find my eyes locked with Monika's emerald orbs.  
"I figured it out." She said and I blinked, still trying to get the sleepiness out of my eyes.  
"W-Wha...?"  
"I've figured out how to find Mizu."

The tiredness disappears with her statement and I look at her carefully now.  
"You... did? How?" I ask as she smiles.  
"Well, I've been looking through the code for four hours now and as I did I tried all of the usual ways to find Mizu; him directly, items he might own, using his name as MC and so on. But I thought about it and realized that I never checked for command prompt openings." My eyes widen as she pulls up the prompt and reveals timestamps of the command prompt being used. I look at the numbers carefully.  
"... I definitely see usage here besides you." I agree and she nods before typing in a few lines of code and pulling up general locations.  
"It's like checking your account from home and seeing when and where it was accessed; I applied that logic to the code and managed to get this. It isn't precise coordinates but... it tells us where Mizu's general location is. Perhaps if I get closer it'll give me more precise directions." She looks at me as I stare stupefied.  
"We have his general location. We know we can fight him. Monty... tomorrow before he disappears again, we should find Mizu and stop him." She says and I look at her carefully, thinking for a moment before nodding.

"... Okay. Tomorrow we settle this, once and for all."


	34. 34: Ask Not For Whom The Bell Tolls

**Chapter 34: Ask Not For Whom The Bell Tolls**

( **Sayori's PoV, Monty/MC's House, Tuesday Morning** )

 _Sayori smiled and laughed, running down a sidewalk of candy and gingerbread. Her goal was the massive cookie castle ahead of her, guarded by the dreaded Candy Army! But they were no match for Sayori and her invincible iron stomach! She would defeat the Candy Army, eat the castle and stop the vile Ice Cream Queen's plots-_

"Hey Sayori, time to wake up."

 _That familiar voice rumbled in her mind, stopping Sayori in her tracks. The dream world started to crack and fade before-_

Sayori's blue orbs opened to see Monty smiling gently at her dressed in his school outfit. Yawning and stretching a bit she gave him a pout.  
"Awww, and I was about to storm the Ice Cream Queen's castle..." She said and Monty gave her an odd look for a second before chuckling.  
"Oh, sorry about that. But we have school and you need to get ready Sayo. And unfortunately any enemies made of ice cream will need to wait." He muses. Sayori still pouts a little before giggling, getting up and grabbing her clothes before heading into the bathroom to change.

Once she steps out ready for school the pinkette notices Yuri and Natsuki awake and dressed too; Monika is cooking breakfast in the kitchen while Monty sits at the table with some tea. Looking at the clock Sayori sees they have an hour until school but the smell of eggs turns her attention back to Monika who produces scrambled eggs for everyone. A fruit salad also sits on the table which Monty and Yuri both pick at; it all smells so good that Sayori's stomach grumbles and she hurriedly moves to a seat with a smile.  
"I see someone's awake from the food." Natsuki teases while Sayori blushed a bit and chuckled nervously.  
"Ehehe... I really like Monika's cooking though!" She protested as Monika giggled and brought them all the plates of food before sitting down herself. The group began to eat and Sayori enjoyed her eggs to the fullest, even grabbing an orange and eating some of that too. The talks and laughter were once more bright and happy and Sayori smiled and laughed right alongside them. It felt good; she actually had a good dream today and now the whole group was getting along wonderfully! It was like her goal of bringing Monty into the club worked and now they were all the best of friends!

This put a warm feeling in Sayori and she smiled brightly as they quickly finished up their food. Grabbing their bags Sayori cheerily lead the way towards the school with a drive in her renewed by how well things were going. And they didn't even have any tests in school yet!  
"So, we have anything planned for the club today pres?" Natsuki asks and Monika taps her chin in thought.  
"Mmmm... well I kind of want us to just get used to it again before I try to add anything. Although it would be great if we could all bring a poem to share. If you four could write a poem before the club we could definitely share them once again." She smiled and the group nodded. Sayori especially beams at this as they reach the school gate.

"Alright, take care guys. I'll see you all at the club okay? And don't be afraid to contact us in case you see something." Monty gave them the warning and everyone nodded. Sayori's heart lurched but it was smaller this time as she gave Monty a reassuring smile.  
"Alright then, see you guys after class." Natsuki said, disappearing towards her classroom while Yuri did the same. Sayori turned and began to head down the hall before glancing back at Monty.

And for a moment she saw it; his expression serious and gone of all softness like normal. His eyes were fixed on Monika and both gave a quick nod before disappearing towards their classes. The exchange had been quick but a hollow hole grew in Sayori's chest. She clutched at it but before she could locate either one again they were gone within the masses, leaving Sayori to quickly make it to her own homeroom. And as she walked a solitary thought grew inside her head which she was unable to get rid of.

 _'Everything... will be okay, right?'_

( **Monty** ** _'s_** **Pov, School** )

I made it to the hall bathroom before disappearing inside of it, waiting as the noises of people slowly dwindled down to nothing. As the bell rung and classes started I moved out eyes looking for any monitors. Once I am certain that the coast is clear I walk out and carefully move towards the front entrance. As far as I know they don't close the gates so it should be easy for us to leave.

That was the plan they had discussed last night at least.

- _-_

 _"Okay. Tomorrow we settle this, once and for all." I say and Monika nods a bit._  
 _"However... while we have his general location, how would we even find him from there? I'm sure he would see us coming and give us the slip if we tried to comb every part of that area." I say and Monika smiles._  
 _"Well, think about when you use a credit card, how it shows the location but not specifics? That is how this piece of code works. But I've been looking at the code and I realized that I could send a code from the command prompt to Mizu's. This piece of code would act like a tracker; once Mizu receives it we could follow it like one could follow an ISP. It isn't perfect but I think since Mizu has shown that he can struggle under pressure like when Sayori confronted him and you called him out that we can rattle him enough that he won't have the time to remove the code." Monika explained as I frown._  
 _"So we'd have to get to the general area first, then you send the code and hopefully we can track him down and close the distance before he can get away?" I ask and once more Monika nods. It was risky and dangerous; this plan had a lot of holes in it. If we lost Mizu for even a few minutes we could lose him forever._

 _My brow furrowed as I thought about it in silence, Monika understanding my wariness as she spoke once more._  
 _"I know it is risky Monty, believe me I know. Especially since it would just be you and me. But the longer the girls are around Mizu, the more dangerous it becomes. Not only could he recode one but he could also possibly reveal the truth to them. And leaving them at school isn't great but I think I can code it like I did this house; we can at least keep the building protected from Mizu and give us time to trace him in case he tries to attack them unguarded. And besides... you know as well as I do that leaving Mizu alone is the greater risk." She finished and I sigh. My hand scratches the back of my head as I weigh the options._

 _"What if we told the girls?" I said but Monika shook her head._  
 _"I think that at the very least Sayori and Natsuki would follow; Yuri might tag along too but I'm unsure. They would refuse to let us go alone and with Sayori especially... you know how her relationship with Mizu is. It would be better off to keep them in the dark here. I'll prepare some lines of code to keep Mizu out of the school; then by the time we finish if we didn't catch him at least they'll be safe." She concludes. As I think about it I can see the clear logic in Monika's thinking and my shoulders slump._

 _"Alright, fine. And as for Mizu I assume we are taking tasers and batons since we want to try and reason with him first?" I say and Monika once more nods her head._  
 _"Yes, I considered bringing a gun but I don't have any experience with shooting and it might cause more harm than good with collateral damage. Although I think bringing knives might be a good idea, some form of lethal defense just in case." She says before placing a hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it._  
 _"I know you want to save him. I will do everything in my power to help with that. But we need to be ready for the worst case scenario."_

 _I think about her words carefully for a minute before nodding._  
 _"Okay, fine. But only as a necessity; we try to catch and reason with him first, see if we can help him."_

 _-  
_  
My heart felt heavy as my shoes clacked against the tiles, my body moving slower than normal. I could feel every part of my body tensing up and my brain clocked into overdrive. The myriad of problems that could arise if we fail, the safety of the girls... everything just piled up in my head as I reached the entrance. Waiting for me there Monika moved to my side, taking my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Her presence felt calming and with a grateful squeeze to her hand the doubts lessened.  
"I saw you were nervous, you don't hide it well Monty." She said as I chuckle dryly.  
"What can I say, I get stressed easily. You've just been a rock to me." I say with that bit of charm and she kisses my cheek because of it. For one moment we enjoy the lightening of the mood before time catches back up to us and we begin to move. I let go of Monika's hand as we march out of the open gates and make our way towards Mizu's last known location; according to the command prompt he was somewhere in the southern side of town. A simple hop on the bus near the school and it drives us into the town, passing by various shops and happy people, smiling and laughing.

It really is wild to consider that the original world of Doki Doki expanded this much in only a month from where it had been; it almost seemed like a mirror of my own world at times.

... My world. Home.

Would I ever see it again? Would I be forced back? I figured that helping the girls would potentially send me away but I'm still here so maybe I'm here forever. Does the world move on without me, did I disappear completely? Or is this just my mind stuck inside of the game and my body comatose on the other side? And what about my computer; it showed my world for a brief moment. What did it have to do with my world?

... And if I had to go back, would I lose the girls?

Oh come on Monty; now is definitely not the time! I shook my head and cleared my thoughts, eyes looking out the window as the bus hits the southern side of town.

Mizu is here somewhere; now we just need to locate him.

( **Mizu's PoV, South Side Of Town, Morning** )

Ice blue eyes stared at the command prompt, fingers darting over the floating box as line after line of code was created. Mizu's face was one of concentration as he worked on his current task, eyes never breaking from the screen. As he pressed enter and let the codes run another error popped up and made his face twist into a scowl. Pinching the bridge of his nose Mizu leaned back and sighed as he wiped that singular command prompt away and looked at the others. Like when he had helped Yuri before multiple command prompt screens were open showing various details and lines of code. The very threads that made up this world at his fingertips; the possibilities are nigh infinite.

And yet he was bound by these very lines of code, to the point he couldn't even edit a simple character file.

He hadn't expected them to overcome his plot with Yuri; yet every time he thought they'd be cornered the girls would show a resolve and determination that saved their lives and even saved Monty and Yuri. They were even living in the same house now, protected by various codes created by that damned green-eyed woman. Mizu scowled at the thought of Monika, the source of their misery-

 _"But are we miserable? Are we miserable, Mizu?"_

His eyes widened at hearing that familiar voice in his head.  
"Sayori?!" He began but there was no one in the room with him.

He was alone.

"... It was just a thought. Nothing more." Mizu told himself before turning to work on the coding again. Since his plan with Yuri had crashed and burned he needed another; something that would truly kill them with no hesitation. It would be quick, cold, efficient and most of all it would be done RIGHT. He couldn't rely on anyone but himself for this; even his corrupted puppets had become liabilities. That's why he deleted them and moved on; no traces left behind while he worked on his next plan.

But because of these damned rules he kept encountering snags. First was the fact that he couldn't edit Monty's file; while he had loopholed around it with the hallucinogen before he still couldn't edit Monty's file directly. Same thing with the girls since he could only influence or affect them while in direct contact. It made things so much harder but even the game kept him from just making things quick and easy it seemed.

 _'If it keeps fighting you maybe you should give up then.'_

 _ **'No, I can't give up. I've come too far for this.'**_ _  
_  
 _'Yet Sayori still believes in you.'_

His own thoughts make him hesitate before growling in anger. Perhaps it was time for a break, resting and coming at things from a different perspective? Mizu stood up and with a resigned swipe of his hand dispersed the command prompts. He turned and grabbed his school coat before moving to leave the apartment. Closing the door he walked outside and looked back at his hiding spot; an abandoned apartment complex, run down and in disrepair. Well it served him for the moment but he wouldn't deny that he missed his home-

 _'Why do you even care, nothing matters. This is all fake, your family, your home, Sayori-'_

"Shut up." Mizu said to himself and his own mind quieted. His gaze flicked to the road as he stalked down it to try and clear his head a bit.

Just a matter of time, just a matter of time and he would kill them and end this game.

( **Monika's PoV, South Side of Town, Morning** )

The trip on the bus had been quiet and uneventful but the tension it had created posed a concern. Monika herself wasn't immune to its effects and found her own thoughts focusing on the aspects of failure and what would happen if they lost. But now was not the time for doubts and 'what-if' scenarios; they had to stop this. They had to win this game and finally end it. Her emerald orbs glanced at Monty as he was off in his own little world and the anxiousness plain to see on his face. She offered him a hand and without looking he took it, squeezing hers gently. It felt so warm and comforting and Monika smiled as her heart calmed down a bit.

They reached the end of the line soon enough and got off; the south side of town was a lot less crowded than the business or retail districts so the risk to others was minimal. Heading down an alley and out of sight the two stopped to ready their weapons; Monty pocketed his baton instead of having it in his bag and Monika kept her taser within reach as she opened her command prompt and looked at Monty. With a silent nod did she press the button and send out the first ping. A moment passed but no response; either he had already thought of this or they weren't in range.

The pair continued on down the alley and exited out the other side before walking down the street and taking everything in. Their eyes and ears were perked and looked for any trace of Mizu while every so often they would duck into an alley or empty area and ping with the prompt. The plan was to cover a large area and hopefully catch Mizu unawares but even so it would take time to search this part of the city. This continuous cycle of searching and pinging took up the next too hours and the sun was high in the sky when Monty sighed, causing Monika to glance over.  
"He has to be around here somewhere love." She soothed but Monty just gave her a sidelong glance.  
"Well unless it is a ruse. He could be luring us into a trap." He said but Monika just gave a firm shake of her head.  
"From what we know, Mizu takes time to plan things out. He didn't act with Yuri until everything was in place and even then you revealed their plan early and ruined it. I don't think he'll be rushing with any plan soon. Besides I did a lot of studying of the code to reach this conclusion and I don't think he'd be aware of it. It isn't like he is the game itself, he's just controlled by it. That much is apparent by how he has acted." She counters as they continue on.

Turning another corner Monika opened the command prompt once they were out of sight and with a simple press sent the code once again.

 _PING!_

She stared. Monty stared. On the screen a simple display had appeared; a direct location. Quickly Monika pulled up a map and used the coordinates in it; a green dot showed up on the corner at the other end of the alley.

Monty moved before Monika and booked it down the alley before turning the corner; Monika began to run after he was a quarter of the way down the alley. Her beloved charged ahead and that was when she noticed the blip was moving and heading across the street. However the two were faster and as Monika cleared the alleyway she stored the prompt and turned.

In the middle of the road to their left Mizu stood, his eyes wide and jaw open. The moment between them didn't last long as Monty and Monika regained their footing, already making it to the crosswalk. Mizu found his motion again and booked it down the road, darting through the groups of pedestrians in his way as he tried to escape the two. But they had him tracked and they had him in their sights; there was no way they would lose him. Today was the day that this nightmare would end, and Monika would pry their happiness from the claws of this game once and for all.


	35. Chapter 35: It Tolls For Thee

**Chapter 35: It Tolls For Thee**

( **Sayori's PoV, School, Late Morning** )

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Why did the clock have to turn so slowly? Sayori sighed to herself, fiddling with her pencil as her professor droned on about history or something. To be honest Sayori wasn't focused on that as much and had missed most of what her last professor and this one had said. It wasn't like she wasn't trying of course; haphazard notes littered her binders as she scrambled together what she could and she did know that she could ask the others for help if she was really in trouble but she was just distracted. Every time she tried to focus her mind dragged her back to that scene she had witnessed earlier that morning.

The way Monty and Monika had looked at each other. It wasn't love, it wasn't hate it was... it almost looked determined. And for some reason that thought was eating away at her mind, reappearing with annoying frequency. Setting down her pencil the pinkette leaned back in her chair and tried to think about it for a moment.  
' _Okay Sayori, you saw something weird but it could have been anything! Maybe they are planning a party or something like that? Or maybe they are worried about something in their personal lives that they are going to take care of? Maybe you saw it and made the whole thing up?'_

She continued to try and rationalize it but it all felt like it lead back to something. As her mind approached that subject she tried to deny it but it became more apparent the longer she thought.

' _They... they would tell us if they had news on Mizu, wouldn't they? I mean we are friends, we can handle this together! But... but what if they are afraid of us getting hurt? So they didn't tell us and figured out where he was so that they personally could take care of this? Would they hurt him? Kill him- no. No they wouldn't; Monty and Monika are far too kind. I trust them. But... they could hurt him or get themselves hurt. And Mizu... Mizu might kill them- enough Sayo! Let's just... text the other girls. Maybe they saw Monty and Monika walking to their classes. And when the bell rings maybe we can stop by Monty's class and see if he is there.'_

As she finished her thoughts the bell did ring, a stroke of luck as Sayori hurried out of her classroom and into the hall. Pulling her phone out she almost sent a message to Yuri and Natsuki but paused. If what she thought was true and Monty and Monika were both after Mizu... wouldn't it risk Natsuki and Yuri's lives too? They'd want to come with her and it would just make things worse. And she could be overreacting too; they could still be in their classrooms and the whole scenario could have been made up in Sayori's head. Slowly she put the phone away before hurrying on and stopping at Monty's next room; he had told her his schedule before when they were walking home from school. As she stood by the door she waited and waited, until the bell rung again.

She looked inside, no Monty.

Her heart constricted and a feeling of something red-hot flashed in Sayori's heart but she cooled it down and instead ran out, heading out the front of the school.

Where would they all be? The city might be a good place to start, since Mizu could probably hide there and be hard to spot. She headed for the bus and a determined and worried look crossed Sayori's face. Her hands didn't reach before but this time Sayori would make sure to grab on and drag Mizu back with her.

( **Mizu's PoV, South Side of Town, Late Morning** )

Mizu didn't dare look back as he ran down the street and away from his pursuers. He pushed people aside and over, tipping garbage cans- anything he could think of to slow down the duo behind them. By some small loophole was his command prompt now pinging, and they had an actual location on him. He couldn't even stop to get that off first because with the way they were booking it after him they'd pin him down before he could. He had been so careful, acting like the hunter all this time but now he was the prey. He grit his teeth and bit back the urge to scream in outrage and just kept going.

 _"Can you really outrun them? This is Monty and Monika we are talking about, two of the most determined people around. They've hunted you down and now you are on the ropes. If they catch you it's over."_ He could hear that taunting voice in his head that sounded like Sayori and he growled out.  
"I need distance. I need some distance." He grumbled before noticing they were reaching the end of the block. A set of stoplights were turning yellow and Mizu saw the cars preparing to go. He grinned and without breaking speed sprinted into the street in front of the cars as the lights turned green. A few honked and slammed their breaks while once went forward and collided with Mizu. He rolled across the hood of the car to prevent any damage and made it to the other side of the road as the cars honked before finally going and creating a blockade between himself and the other two.

Finally allowing himself a chance to look back he almost smiled at the expressions on Monty and Monika; they were definitely pissed. Grinning he was about to turn when Monika stepped out into the street. His eyes widened as she did a breakneck run, dodging through the cars and their honks.  
"Shit." He muttered before resuming his run, away from these two. He needed somewhere to escape to, somewhere he could hide and undo this stupid tracker. His eyes darted to the right and the rest of the town sprawled out in front of his eyes. He could lose them in the crowds at the retail district, undo the tracker and get out before they even knew it. Turning he ran across the road and pushed a few more pedestrians out of the way as he went. Glancing back he saw both of them were once more on his tail; even the cars didn't shake them too much it seems.

Turning down an alley he saw one of those large wheeled-dumpsters and grabbed it. It was heavy but the adrenaline coursing through his body helped as with a heave Mizu moved the thing to block most of the alley and shoved it forwards. He heard the footsteps stop hastily and grinned as he made it out to the other side of the alley. The footsteps echoed in the alley and the pair eventually came out behind him as the chase continued.  
 _'They really are gunning for you huh Mizu? You can't go on forever, and your track record so far hasn't been great.'_ That voice taunted in his mind again and he bared his teeth in a snarl. This was starting to get annoying; not only did he have to deal with the two behind him but also this doubting voice in his head.

No, no! He had not come this far to just be stopped here; he had not struggled in pain for so long to fall because of this! This would not be his final stand!

With that resolve in mind Mizu pressed on further, rushing into the edges of the retail district of town.

( **Monty's PoV, City, Late Morning** )

After we had discovered Mizu he had done everything in his power to slow us down but we weren't stopping. Monika did surprise me by rushing into oncoming traffic after Mizu but when she made it over safely I wasn't far behind. If I lost sight of Mizu and of Monika he could easily turn on her alone and try to corrupt her code once more; that is why we decided to do this together. One to cover the other always. I had to give some credit to the fleeing MC though; he wasn't making things easy for us. Every split-second decision forced Monika and myself to come up with answers on the fly such as jumping up on top of the dumpster and leaping onto the other side after him.

My lungs were aching, chest pounding and my legs were screaming at me but I didn't care; I'd take the repercussions later. As we kept up the chase I began to notice shops and stores sprouting up.  
"He's leading us into the retail district, he's gonna try and lose us in the crowds!" I yell to Monika as she nods, emerald orbs glaring ahead. Mizu indeed turns and weaves through the countless streets and alleyways and the crowds of people on the sidewalks increase in number. He was often times just partially in view; a tuft of black hair or part of his school jacket that came into our field of vision as we kept on. Monika was keeping up with him and as he turned a corner I noticed an alley cutting to our right and down the middle of the adjacent block.  
"Monika, make him go right!" I tell her before cutting down the alley, running past the garbage and discarded junk littering it.

My shoes skid on the ground as the opening to the road Mizu was running down came into view. Bolting down the short path I hope to god that Monika kept him coming this way. As I reached the entrance out into the street I saw Mizu run past me, his eyes widening as we caught a glimpse of each other. My baton is in my hand and I swing for him but he ducks, turning around and throwing a punch at my gut. I raise my arms to block and get knocked off-balance by the force which Mizu uses to try and put some distance. However Monika had closed the distance as well with taser in hand. Pulling it up she took aim but Mizu pushed a middle-aged man in front of us to block line of sight. Monika quietly hissed in annoyance before helping me up as we continued the chase.

We were about fifteen meters behind Mizu now, the distance considerably closed as we officially entered the retail district. Even though it was a weekday a lot of people milled around the streets and slowed us down. I kept trying to keep my eyes on Mizu but soon enough I lost him. Turning to Monika she shared the same look, shaking her head.  
"Shit. Let's get the GPS out; hopefully we don't lose him for too long."

( **Sayori's PoV, City, Late Morning** )

Her eyes stared out the bus window as it continued down the road, the scenery passing by as she got away from the school and urban areas and into the city proper. Searching it would be real tough, but anything was possible for Super Spy Sayori! She would be able to search the city, and then she would locate Mizu and-

 _'And what, Sayori? Convince him that all the near-attempts at murder were wrong, he is better than this and that he should come back with us, oh and while we are at it we can convince him that he loves us and wants to be with us?'_

The poisonous words in her mind made her hesitate and grip her own clothes tightly.

 _'Be real with yourself for once; do you honestly think it would be that simple? That he would just willingly give up? Face it, Monty and Monika didn't come out to try and talk it out. They know Mizu is a threat, they came to stop him.'_

"Monty wouldn't... wouldn't do that. He promised me." She whispered to the traitorous inner voice. However a hollow chuckle was all she earned for her efforts.

 _'Yes but we didn't think he'd be able to kill Natsuki's father back then either, but he ended up hospitalizing him after a bout of rage. And we didn't think of Yuri as someone who could be pushed into doing what she did but guess what? It happened. And let's not even START talking about Mizu, the boy who saved your life but also tried to end your friends! So far we've been wrong on the assumptions about your friends; who is to say you aren't wrong again?'_

Sayori inhaled deeply and tried to think of happier subjects; anything to really distract her from the rain clouds. She didn't need them telling her anything like that; she just knew that there had to be a way to save him. After all... why would he look at her with such sad eyes in the school? Why would he hesitate? Her mind was replaying what she had seen and hear from Mizu constantly as she double and triple-checked to make sure. She KNEW that this wasn't what he wanted but why couldn't he just stop and accept this? They could help and protect him if it was an outside factor, and honestly they could do the same if it was an internal.

He just needed to accept the help.

With a sigh her eyes looked back out the window as the retail district rolled by; groups of people walking to and fro, laughing and talking in their own little bubbles. A few ran through crowds and some were rude; there was this one particular kid with black hair that shoved people out of the way...

He is dressed in the male uniform of her school. He slowly turns his head to look back.

Sayori's eyes widen and her heart stops.

 _Mizu._

She yanks on the emergency stop chain and races to the front of the bus, leaping from the top step onto the asphalt. Taking off running she looked and spotted his black hair as the boy rounded a corner and using a group of passerby to hide his escape. However Sayori was not going to lose him; not again.

( **Mizu's PoV** )

"Shit shit shit shit shit-" He kept repeating the curse like a mantra as Mizu pushed through the crowds. He looked back and could see the faint pieces of Monty and Monty fighting through their own crowds; they seemed to have lost him visually. He allowed himself a small smirk as he slipped into an alley after getting past some others; they still had the tracker on him but he doubted they would pull the command prompt out in open space; too much of a panic or distraction. They'd need to find someplace quiet, but before they could even do that he'd have the tracker removed and be long gone.

Walking into the middle of the alley he took a few seconds to catch his breath as he had been running pretty hard. Heck they had cleared a good portion of the town in that chase; maybe he should have been a runner when he was a normal MC, if he had a normal life? No; he quickly wipes those thoughts from his mind and stands up straight while extending his hand.

"Mizu?"

That uncertain, familiar voice brought Mizu to a dead stop and his breathing got very strained again. He turned around slowly and standing as clear as day was Sayori, her beautiful features muddied by the concern and worry on her face. Although in it's own sense that was beautiful too and her serious expression caused Mizu to pause and just drink her

' _Mizu stop getting distracted. Focus. It doesn't matter that she is here, get close and turn her. KILL HER._ '

His thoughts broke his stupor but did not break through the surprise.

"S-Sayori! W-What a surprise to see you here. Although are you sure that you should be here alone?" He asked, taking a step forwards but Sayo didn't back off. Emboldened she herself moved forwards to match the boy.  
"I know Monty and Monika are chasing you, Mizu. I'm not alone even if I don't want them to be here right now." She said with a faltering tone and Mizu's brow furrowed.  
"But you know what I am capable of..." He said and with a short dash was up to Sayori, hands on her shirt as he pinned her to the wall. She squeaked in surprise and fear but her worried look didn't falter.  
"You know I can kill you right? Right here, right now and neither of them would be able to do a damn thing!" He sneered and tried to look as intimidating as possible. But under the sapphire gaze of Sayori he felt all his intimidation become hollow. Her hands went up to his and firmly grabbed them by the wrists but didn't try to remove them. Instead she just held them and looked with an expression that made Mizu's heart swell and shudder.

"Mizu... I'm here to save you. Monty and Monika are here to stop you but that doesn't mean y-you or them could walk out alive. I.. I don't want that. I want you to come with us; I don't care if the others are upset by it. But... when I look at you... I see how sad you are behind that s-smile. A false smile... just like mine was."

Mizu's hands drop from her shirt and she moves her fingers into his palms, taking them as she keeps taking. Mizu is too shocked or entranced to really notice.

"I see how you suffer from your actions Mizu, I see how you want to do anything but this yet you keep trying! Why?! There is no happiness for you like that! You have people who care about you; I care about you here! And I'm worried that you will go down somewhere I can't reach you! Y-You will hurt someone and y-you won't be able to come back!"

She pulls their joined hands to her chest. Mizu sees the tears leaking from her eyes.

"SO PLEASE! STOP THIS AND JUST LET ME HELP YOU!" She begged and her voice resonated through the alley. Mizu's eyes were fixed on her and neither said anything for a minute with the exception of small sniffles from the crying girl.

... Was the world really this cruel? To always take their side? To keep putting him up against this?

' _She's alone, you can just kill her Mizu. Just end this, nothing matters and she doesn't matter nothing matters notHING MATTERS NOTHING MATTERS-_ '

"... You are so cruel, Sayori." Her expression faltered for a moment.

"E-Eh?" She said as warmth ran down Mizu's cheeks.  
"You... come here, knowing full well I could kill you. You come here to offer me something that doesn't exist. A happy ending, with all of you? No... there is no happiness here. There never has been. You try to act mature but you are like a child... clinging to a fantasy. You believe there is something in me that wants to be saved; that there is something good in me. But there isn't; I'm hollow inside. I don't matter, Sayori... nothing does." His words felt foreign like he wasn't the one speaking them but at the same time he was. Sayori's sapphires darkened with rain clouds even more.  
"B-But-"  
"Go home Sayori. Before I really stop giving you second chances." The sheer ice in his voice froze the pinkette to the spot.

"OVER HERE MONIKA!" Monty's voice yelled and drew the attention of the pair and signaled the time Mizu had wasted. Mizu grimaced and turned but as he tried to run down the alley Sayori's hands held tight.  
"Sayori let go of me!" He growled at her but she shook her head.  
"NO! NOT THIS TIME!" She yelled back and struggled to hold on; Mizu however had more body strength and with one hard yank freed himself from her grasp. Sayori lost balance and fell to the ground as Mizu turned and ran.

"MIZU WAIT! PLEASE!" Sayori screamed, but he didn't look back. Warmth continued to run down his cheeks and Mizu wiped the warmth up and eyed it; more tears. His hand clenched into a fist.

This world was cruel.

( **Monika's PoV** )

The crowds and the people moving around impeded their progress but eventually Monika and Monty both made it into an alley and out of sight. Panting and breathing heavily the two just stood there for a second to regain their own breath; Monika was thankful that adrenaline and her athletic background in the game was coming in so handy otherwise they might have lost Mizu long ago. Although Monty should have the MC's background yet he managed to keep up too; was it part of the game or perhaps his own adrenaline combined with determination? She wasn't too sure but right now that wasn't the important thing; finding Mizu was. Pulling up the command prompt Monika typed in lines of code and quickly brought up the GPS; Mizu wasn't far from them in an alley two blocks away. As they studied the map Monika looked over at Monty and smiled.  
"I think it's time we pin him, don't you think? Right now he's probably trying to undo the coding so I'll circle from the other side. You have more pressure and can make him sweat so you'll come in from the front where he is; that way he'll be cut off by the both of us. We know he will be taking time to disable the code so it's our best chance." Monika suggested. Time was of the essence and Monty's brow furrowed before he nodded.

"Yeah, it almost worked the first time but now that he's in the alley he can't maneuver as well; let's do it." He agreed and with that Monika took off. She ran down that alley they were in to the other side of the block and then booked it down the pavement. Her legs ached from all the running but it was trivial as she reached the end of the alley.  
"OVER HERE MONIKA!" She heard Monty scream in the distance, probably a ploy to get Mizu running away.

"MIZU WAIT, PLEASE!" Monika's eyes widened; as she ran down the alley she saw Mizu running towards her and behind him was Sayori.

"Sayori!? What is she doing here?!" Monika hissed as she tried to change the plan on the fly. If they were to kill or even hurt Mizu gravely Sayori would lose it; she was a shield for Mizu if he turned on her too. Mizu's eyes locked onto Monika and widened in shock; Monty came through the crowd of people and saw Sayori with surprise. However he managed to turn back to Mizu as Monika drew her taser and fired, hitting Mizu's arm. Mizu jerked to a halt and screamed as the electric volts ran through his body. Monika held the trigger as Monty advanced, but Sayori moved ahead of him and ran towards Mizu.  
"MONIKA PLEASE, STOP THIS! YOU ARE HURTING HIM!" She cried out but Monty moved close.  
"Sayori you shouldn't be here! It's dangerous for you!" He said but Sayori turned and looked at them both pleadingly.  
"BUT NO ONE HAS BEEN HURT SERIOUSLY YET, AND HE SAVED ME AND-"

"Sayori." Monika's voice cut through her plea and her green orbs stared daggers at her friend.  
"I know you care about him but he is too dangerous to try this. We want him to stop too but if we let him run around like this he will just cause more problems. Let's detain him first and then we can talk it out; no running, no knives, no hidden weapons." She said in a firm tone that made the pinkette hesitate. As Monika's eyes moved from Sayori to Mizu however her eyes widened; where he had once been on the ground he was now barely up. twitching and trembling from the shock and a knife was in his uninjured left hand.  
"MIZU DON-" She began but it was too late; he swung the knife and cut the wires to her taser. The electric shocks stopped along with the his own trembling and with renewed energy he stood shakily; Monty had brought out his baton however and stood protectively in front of Sayori.

"You... bastards..." He wheezed, panting and looking like it took all of his strength to stand. Monika moved in slowly and was now about 5 meters from him. Monty was further back to protect Sayori but still could cover the distance if he tried to attack her. She stored the taser away carefully as they barred both escapes. There was nowhere to go now and Mizu could feel that.  
"Mizu... listen. We don't want to fight you any longer, but we won't hesitate to stop you if you try anything. We have you surrounded and with the condition you are in it'd be easier to just drop the knife and talk to us. Can we do that, please? Sayo figured out our plan and came here on her own to try and convince you of the same thing albeit in a nicer way. But there doesn't need to be anymore violence. Please." Monika's voice was soft but firm and carried through the alley. Mizu was facing her and for that she was thankful in case he tried to code something she would see it and not Sayori. His knife trembled in his hand and for a second he grimaced, his eyes glaring daggers at her.

"... Heh."

"Hehehe... hahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Monika, Monty and Sayori froze up as Mizu began to cackle, his laughter echoing through the alley. He began to double over with his knife-wielding hand pressed flat against him and his other clutching his face. The way he didn't seem to care that he was cornered bothered Monika and she found her muscles tensing as he guard went up.  
"What's so funny, Mizu?" She asked, the cackling slowly coming down. A few rampant giggles escaped him as he stood up straight, hand holding the knife tightly as he let the other drop to his side.

"It's just comical... how badly the world wants to ruin me today. First you two find me, then Sayori finds me and now I'm in a corner trying to be convinced to stop. But I think the funniest part of it is that is coming from _you,_ Monika." Her eyes widened a fraction and Sayori looked confused as Monty frowned. Mizu was grinning with a look that could be called deranged.  
"You of all people don't have the right to judge me- you are the worst out of them all. And you know that I am right." Monika's eyes narrowed, focused on Mizu's face for a second. His free hand moved though and her eyes darted to it; the command prompt was open however he has reduced the size so it couldn't be seen by Monty or Sayori. As he pressed a button a bunch of firecrackers and a lighter materialized in front of him and her eyes widened.

"MONTY HE'S-" She couldn't finish as he threw the directly up knife in the air, using the lighter to start the firecrackers before hurling them right for Monika's face. Reflexively she covered her face with her arms as they exploded, hot sparks and cinders accompanying the noise from them. It was enough of a distraction that even when Monty started to move Mizu had already spawned another and thrown it behind him at Monty and Sayori. Monty like she had done covered his face and Mizu grabbed his knife as it came down before booking it right past Moni. She opened her eyes and turned as he threw open a side door in the alley and ran inside.

"MONTY!" She screamed; her beloved responded by kicking the burning firecrackers into some stagnant water accumulating in the alley to fizzle some of them out before running towards the door.  
"Moni, take care of Sayo; if it's the both of you he won't try to act. I'll keep up with him, just come to me when she's safe!" He said as he passed Moni and she nodded. Moving past the burning-out fireworks she grabs Sayori who squeaks in surprise.  
"Moni no I can help-"  
"Sayori you don't have the will to harm Mizu; even if you tased him like before he seems to shrug it off after a bit. Then again it could be because I hit in him the arm and it was less effective on his whole body; but my point is that you shouldn't be here." Monika reprimanded. Sayori however shook herself from Moni's grip and stopped firmly.  
"No! You will just hurt him and push him away even more!" She said but now Monika felt her anger bubbling up.  
"And he tried to hurt us there too. And he has been. Sayori stop disillusioning yourself; he is trying violently to harm all of us. We aren't just going to roll over and let him get away with it, even if we do want to save him. We will try not to harm him greatly but we need you back at the school. We still don't know where his workers are and while Yuri and Natsuki can hold their own for a little bit the greater the number the harder it is. So get back on the bus and go home Sayori. Okay?" She said flatly. The tone in her voice left no room for argument as Sayori stiffened before looking defeated.  
"... Okay. But... please. Bring him back safely?" She asked. Monika nodded.  
"No promises but we will try." She said before turning and running down the alley and into the side door, leaving Sayori alone in the alley.

( **Monty's PoV** )

The other side of the door was an arcade, the flashing lights and colors all around as I kept my eyes out for Mizu. By the rust on the door I'd say it was already a busted lock and Mizu just happened to get lucky in As I saw him slip out the front entrance to the right I kept right up as Mizu tried to dodge and weave through the crowds again. My body was aching and my lungs felt like they would burst out of my chest but I kept on running. Mizu was slower than before; the slight taser hit did seem to affect him and the distance closed quicker as he reached the other end of the retail district.

Mizu looked behind him and saw my face before pushing himself a bit harder; a sudden turn and he moved to a multi-story building with a chained-up door. He pulled the knife out and slammed it against the chains as I got closer; I was about five meters from him when he finally knocked the chains off and entered. He slammed the door in my face and I couldn't slow down enough so my fists pounded the metal and I hissed in pain.  
"MIZU!" I screamed before throwing the door open. The sound of footsteps running up the stairs caught my attention as I ran for the nearby stairs and began to follow. Mizu was about a story and a half above me as we climbed, exhaustion setting in by the time we reached the third floor. I felt so sluggish and it just made every step more painful as we finally got up to the fifth story where the roof was.

Mizu reached the roof first and after about a minute I got there; the door was closed but a window showed Mizu standing there, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. My own breathing was pretty ragged and with a slow push I open the door and exit out onto the roof. Being so high the wind had a chill factor to it and sent shivers down my spine but it's pleasant coolness was also a small relief. Mizu looked up at me but seeing as we were both pretty winded he didn't move, instead opting to catch his own breath.  
"Did... did you need to run up so many stairs?" I say jokingly but Mizu doesn't respond. I sigh and lean against the door as I recover.

"Do you know what will happen if you win?" I pause and look at Mizu; his breathing has recovered some as he stands up fully. The hate and anger is gone from his eyes and replaced by a chilling blank look.  
"... Do you? Do you know?" I ask and he shrugs.  
"I don't. But at the same time why bother? Look... I understand wanting to help the girls. But for all we know you could disappear, I could retake my place as MC and then the girls would be trapped in the infinite loop. You are risking everything to try and save them when you don't even know if you'll stick around after it. And you and I both know that's why you are here; you want to be near them. With them. You want to be with Monika especially." His tone is emotionless and blunt but manages still to hit me hard. I bite my lip.

"... Of course I want to be here with them. That was my wish, a dream that has become reality. I love them all and want them to be happy. And even if there is a chance that it could end poorly... it is better to struggle and fight than do nothing. If I return home, or die... I can at least tell myself that I did everything I could do in order to give the girls the happy ending they deserve. Don't you want to be able to say that too?" Mizu's brow furrows at my response.

"Mizu... it's just you and me. I will ask one more time. Please, let's stop this. I know this isn't you; the you who loves Sayori and games and is a bit lazy but good at heart. I want to meet _that_ Mizu. I want to be friends with _that_ Mizu."

Once more, Mizu looked unsure of himself. The wind blew gently against us and every agonizing second that passed strengthened my hope for a peaceful resolution.

But he raised his arm with the knife up, holding it out in front of him.

"No. There is no going back for me until I end this game."

All of that hope crashes down around me and my heart sinks like a stone. For a moment I feel my own rain clouds begin to stir, but I quiet them by focusing on Mizu. Pulling out my baton I extend it and begin to approach.  
"... I'm going to have to apologize to Sayori then." I state as Mizu sneers, beginning to circle me as we size one another up. With a swift lunge forward I struck out with the longer range of my baton and forced Mizu to block with his knife, skirting back a little before readjusting his footing and coming at me with a slice.

Fighting on the roof was dangerous; a misstep meant death. That fact weighed on me as I delivered a swift strike against Mizu's blade and dodged another jab. This reminded me of the fight in the alley and how it had just been the two of us duking it out and with just the same sort of stakes. I ducked and dipped around his attacks with the knife and swung my baton hard but neither of us could land good hits. A few grazes and small cuts on both of us but Mizu was playing too defensively for me to get a good hit in.

A right hook followed by a jab with the knife came my way and I noticed my chance; I took the blow with my arm and swung my baton towards his hand instead of his body. With a hiss he dropped the knife and it clattered on the concrete. Stepping forward however a strong hook in my jaw cause my balance to be shaken and my baton was thrown from my hand; unfortunately it went flying off the roof instead of landing on the ground. Gritting my teeth I put up my fists and began to throw a few light punches which forced Mizu back. I kicked the knife on the ground away from us and it skittered over near the edge as we resorted to our fists.

I closed the distance and threw an uppercut but Mizu dodged; he sent a kick towards my body which I used my left arm to cover. Neither of us had fully recovered from the run even if we had stopped panting heavily before the fight; my muscles were screaming from the additional strain. I sent another punch and a knee towards his gut but Mizu was blocking well as we danced around the roof; a solid blow to his head was followed by a hit to my gut. As Mizu went in for another punch at my face I ducked and tried to knee his crotch again but he saw my attack and moved back before kicking me away.  
"Not this time you bastard. You and Monika always hitting my crotch... I'm getting a bit sick of it, you know?" He breathed with fire in his voice. As I regained my footing Mizu was already on me; a solid blow to my head sent me down hard and I crashed against the concrete. My body scraped and cut against the surface and my mind was in a daze as I tried to pick myself up but a sudden pressure on my chest stopped me. Looking up a fist filled my view as Mizu smashed my nose with it; I heard a crunch and I screamed in pain.

I struggled to move and managed to painfully wrench an arm free, cuts and scratches all down it from being pinned by Mizu and the concrete. With rage beginning to bubble I take a swing and manage to land a glancing blow on Mizu which gives me room to get up. Blood is leaking down from my broken nose and the pain is screaming through me but I don't care as I charge and slam my shoulder into Mizu. We both know the ledge is behind him so he struggles to hold ground desperately, however since he is so worried about that he doesn't see the punch to his gut until I slam it into him. His eyes bulge and he looks like he's about to cough up a lung as he doubles over. Grabbing his shirt I throw him away from the ledge and back onto safer footing before I try to lay into him with punches once more. The adrenaline was used up earlier, my body is spent and I'm feeling every ounce of the pain but as long as I can take Mizu down it doesn't matter.

I reach Mizu once more and swing but he rolls out of the way, scrambling up as I try to close the ground and pin him.  
"Mizu, this is it, no more games and no more tricks. Today we give everyone, including you, the happiness they deserve-!" I say. He reaches the ledge and with him cornered I move in to try and hold him down. He turns around-

A sharp, hot pain runs through my abdomen. Looking down I see metal gleam at me with crimson rivulets running down it. The knife; he had rolled over to it and stabbed me. The metal sunk into my stomach a little more and I scream in pain, grabbing his arm to hold the knife back but Mizu uses this opportunity to regain his footing and forces me to the ground. My eyes are stinging with sweat and I'm using every last bit of strength to keep the knife from going deeper into my stomach.  
"A little further... a little further and I might cut your stomach open, or slice your intestines. I'm done playing games too Monty. There is no happiness here; there never was. And I'll make sure that they all see it after you die!" He hisses, face filled with madness and rage. His ice blue eyes practically glow as they stare down as he does all he can to end my life. I struggle and strain but my grip is weakening, the knife slides a little deeper-

"MONTY!" A voice screams and Mizu's attention snaps up. All at once I see a fist slam into Mizu's face, forcing him off of me and sending him reeling back. He was gripping the knife so tightly it came with him too and I screamed in pain as it was wrenched free of my stomach like someone just burned my entire stomach with fire. Mizu stumbled back as Monika threw another punch and a kick, and Mizu stumbled back more. His foot stepped off the edge and he slipped.

And with that Mizu disappeared from our sights as he fell.

( **Mizu's PoV** )

 _'So close... I was so close. Ah, I can't even keep my hand steady to open up the command prompt. The wind... so strong... was it this strong when I first got here..?'_

The wind howled in his ears as the sky and the roof drew farther away. He reached a hand to try and open the command prompt; it responded by his touch was too shaky in the air to enter in any code. His eyes widened before he closed them as he rushed to meet the earth.

 _CRASH!_

' _...'_

 _'It doesn't matter... right? Nothing matters. I've been saying that this entire time...'_

 _'So then... why does my heart hurt? Why do I feel sad?'_

 _'I wish I could have seen her again. I'm sorry, Sayori.'_

 _'I feel so tired... I.. I am going to die, aren't I...'_

 _'...'_

 _'I wish... I could have been with her.'_

( **Monty's PoV** )

The loud crash as Mizu impacted made me wince; my hand was holding my bleeding stomach as it stained my outfit red. Monika was looking over me with worry as she tried to see the damage.  
"Monty... we need to get you to a doctor. The s-stab wound is deep, and you are bleeding heavily." She said but as she tries to help me up pain shoots through my body and I wince.  
"NNGH! F-FUCK!" I curse and fall back down, clutching my stomach. Monika's eyes widen and she kneels down next to me.  
"Monty!" She says but I just grit my teeth.  
"I-I don't think I can move from here, Monika. It hurts like hell." I say, trying to think of the options. As Monika opens the command prompt to summon items an idea goes through my head.

"M-Monika?"  
"Shh, just take it easy I'll... I'll stitch you up here."  
"Monika... I give you permission."

She blinks in confusion for a moment, but I nod slowly to the command prompt.  
"Mizu... told me that our files can't be edited unless... unless we give permission-" I manage to say and she realizes what I was implying. Quickly opening the files she opens mine. Typing in a few lines of code she hits a button as the strangest feeling washes over me. My body tingles and the wounds I had begin to close; the flesh rejoins perfectly and the pain seems to disappear with every one closing. Even the fire in my stomach leaves as the stab is healed.

After a minute Monika types in another code, the exhaustion in my body gradually disappearing. She enters one more and my outfit is cleaned of the blood. As I try to process all this she helps me up to my feet before smiling.  
"There... you should be good as new. And... thanks for trusting me." She smiled while I smile back.  
"Of course... I love you after all. Now let's go.. check on Mizu."

The walk down from the roof was slow; neither of us wanted to take chances with me having just been stabbed and healed. As we reach the bottom we walk around back to the alley where Mizu fell. It doesn't take long to find him.

Laying in a pile of wood and broken junk was Mizu. Bile rose in my throat at the sight of him. His body was broken, limbs bent or skewered in gruesome ways. His eyes stared up at the sky, blood leaking from his mouth. His chest didn't rise and fall anymore.

He was dead.

A bittersweet feeling rose in me as I looked away.

"... Did it have to come to this?" I ask. Monika grips my arm tighter.  
"He chose this for himself love. But.. we should delete his body. That way Sayori and the girls don't learn of it. It would just be harder for them." Monika says gently and I frown. I don't like this, any of this. But her words... they make sense. Knowing Mizu is dead, especially if Sayori learned would just make it harder. Another white lie to protect her from the truth. My guilt began to eat at me as I pondered, before looking away.

"Do it." I answer and Monika nods. Opening the command prompt she types in that familiar line of code.

 ** _os. remove ( "characters/mizu . chr" )_**

 _ **mizu . chr deleted successfully.**_

In an instant, the body of the former MC was gone and that feeling of hollowness grew.

"... He just... he needed help." I whisper. Monika's hand goes back to mine and squeezes.  
"Like I said Monty, he chose this for himself. But... we are safe now. The girls are safe. We did it."

Yeah...

We did it.


	36. Chapter 36: A Date With Monika

**Chapter 36: A Date With Monika**

( **Saturday Morning, Monty's House, Monty's PoV** )

The silence was a welcome change from the rest of the week and my eyes cracked open for once on their own. The beginning rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains as I got up and stretched, getting dressed slowly. My hands felt heavier than usual and the air around the house felt stale. As I walked out of the bedroom leaving the sleeping Monika there I entered the kitchen to prepare some tea and coffee. A movement in the living room caught my attention as Sayori sat up before yawning and stretching.  
"Morning Sayo." I try to give her a halfhearted smile but she just meekly smiles back.  
"H.. Hey. I'm... gonna go for a walk." She said, getting up and grabbing some clothes before heading to the bathroom. As she closed the door behind her my body let out a shaky sigh.

Three and a half days had passed since Mizu's death. Unceremonious, hidden, and leaving a bad taste in my mouth we had started returning to the retail district when we found Sayori waiting in the alley. She hadn't left for the school and waited for us against our wishes.

( **Flashback** )

 _"Sayori? Why are you still here?" Monika asked but Sayori gave both of us a look that silenced our objections. I was too tired and drained from all that transpired to even muster anger as she spoke._  
 _"Are you two... okay?" She asked and I nod._  
 _"Some cuts and bruises but otherwise okay. What about you? Are you hurt?" Monika asks again and Sayo nods. The cinnamon bun looks over us and then behind us but she doesn't see him; my heart squeezes._

 _"W... Where's Mizu?"_

 _I had tried to do it. To psych myself up into this lie but it was just too much for me. The guilt was eating at my soul and the hollow feeling grew. As my body stiffened Monika noticed and thank god she did as she stepped forward to divert attention._

 _"He got away, Sayo. We ended up having a fight, he was hurting Monty so I got involved. Mizu ran down the alley and hopped onto a bus at the corner before we could get on and we lost sight of him. I don't think he'll be back for a while." She said with a smoothness that I was envious of at that moment. Sayo looked at her before her sapphire gaze looked at me; her brow furrowed._  
 _"Monty... did he get away?" She asked softly. The feeling in my stomach grew worse; I knew that if I looked Sayori in the eyes right then and there she would see the guilt and know. But if she learned the truth.. no. I wouldn't lose another person today._

 _A hand moved and wrapped itself in mine and I looked over to see Monika; she gave me a small smile and nod as I sigh. With a heavy heart I steel myself before speaking._  
 _"I tried my best to convince him to stop Sayo, honest. I wanted to bring him back but.. he refused. He almost got me with his knife but Monika saved my life. I'm sorry. I failed you." Half-truths and lies to absolve my conscience just a little._

 _Sayori's eyes sadden, and she grabs her arm before looking away._  
 _"I... I see. But... but he's still here, so we can... so we can try and reach him again, right?" She looks hopeful for a second and Monika forces a smile._  
 _"Yeah. We always have next time. But... I don't think he will be coming back for a while so for now let's get back to school and check on the others." Monika says and Sayo nods before following her. I trail last as we walk, my eyes staring at the ground._

 _I'm so sorry, Sayori._

( **Flashback End** )

After returning, Sayori seemed to be off in her own world at times. I tried to keep up the lie as best I could but a part of me wondered if Sayori had figured out the truth from my reaction; perhaps that was why she seemed to sad these last three days or maybe like me she feared that she had failed to save him. I wish I could tell her but it was to protect her and for her own good to not know. It was better if they all didn't know.

With a sigh I began to cook some eggs as Natsuki and Yuri eventually woke up. Monika and I had told Sayori not to let them know yet in case Mizu tried to come back and catch us by surprise; by the end of the week we'd deem whether or not it was clear for them to go back to their own houses.  
"Morning. Sleep well?" I asked Natsuki who stretched and nodded.  
"Yeah, especially since I could sleep in and not worry about classes." She says and I nod.  
"Breakfast is French toast; any objections?" I ask and she shakes her head and pours some orange juice before sitting.

Yuri wakes up next, dressed already as she grabs the boiling kettle and pours some hot water to make tea.  
"Thank you Monty." She says and I flash her a smile.  
"No problem. You seem ready to go; got plans?" I ask and she nods, sitting besides Natsuki.  
"Yes, I was thinking that I'd go to the retail district early and look around, perhaps get some lunch there. I also promised Natsuki that I would reimburse her for the manga I destroyed, so she was going to come with me." She said and Natsuki huffed a bit.  
"You better replace them..." She muttered and it earns a small chuckle out of me as I continue cooking. For a minute silence fills the kitchen before a voice speaks up.

"Hey Monty... are you okay? You've been... off these last couple days." Yuri asks gently and I stiffen. My breath hitches and I feel a flash of ice blue eyes play across my mind before turning around. Both Yuri and Natsuki give me nervous glances and Yuri stands, moving over to me.  
"Monty you are sweating. Did you catch a fever?" She asks and I shake my head.  
"I-I'm fine, I've just been tired this week. It's been rather warm and Monika's body under covers doesn't help." I say and the pinkette huffs.  
"Monty I don't buy that because Sayori's also been acting strange lately. You both are looking like you crawled out of the wrong side of bed and it's worrying us you dummy." Her tone was harsh but her words has the care in them that made my hands trembled.

I'm sorry, you two. But... I can't tell you.

I hope one day... maybe one day down the road you will forgive me.

But... is that road coming soon?

Mizu's dead; the threat to the girls is gone. Will I be forced to leave here? Will I be able to stay?

So many questions...

"...ty? Monty!" Natsuki's loud voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I see their brows furrowed even more; Natsuki is halfway out of her chair ready to walk over to me.  
"I... sorry. I got distracted a bit. But I'm fine and Sayori's just... upset about Mizu. She's been blaming herself and taking it really hard. I've been trying to talk to her in private about it but.. you know Sayo. She holds stuff like that close." I say and both the purple and pinkette deflate a bit before nodding. Yuri looks away and traces a finger around the rim of her tea cup.  
"Mmm.. it is hard to lose a friendship, or feel like you failed someone important. Sayori also seems like one who would brew and let these thoughts fester which is not good for a healthy mind or body to grow with." She spoke in quiet thought while focusing on the cup.  
"Hmm... she needs some time away from it. I'd say going out would be helpful but she might just turn it down." I mutter and the other girls frown.

A yawn takes our attention away from the discussion as Monika walks in, fully dressed in a white and green sundress and even wearing the butterfly pattern ribbon I got her. Her green eyes sparkle with life and I find that I'm losing myself within them once more; it had been a while since I did that.  
"Good morning everyone~" She sang and walked to me before placing a kiss on my lips which makes me a little red from the suddenness. Taking up the coffee pot she pours herself a cup and goes about the daily ritual of making it her way as I finish breakfast and place the french toasts on the plate with the fixings to the side of it. It seems for the moment the talk about Sayori and myself is sidetracked as we all sit down and begin to eat.

As Natsuki finishes a bite of her syrup-covered meal she glances at me.  
"Hey Monty, do you know how to cook other stuff? I mean you've cooked different types of eggs, pancakes, french toast or given us cereal but usually it's just simple foods." I arch a brow at her and shrug.  
"Mmm, I mean Moni's been taking over most of the breakfast cooking since I make dinner but I don't have a huge list of items I know how to cook. I've always enjoyed cooking but when it comes to really practicing it I'm pretty weak. I know how to make a few specialty dishes, I know how to spice things and I can operate grills and ovens fairly well but that's about it. Why, did you want something in particular?" I ask and Natsuki flushes a little before glancing away.  
"N-No dummy, I was just... curious! Yeah! I mean you tend to cook similar things time and time again and you bragged to me a f-few weeks ago how one dish of yours was that good so..." I actually gave her a small grin at that.  
"Oho, so are you challenging my cooking skills? Shall I try my hand to make more dishes that'll blow you away~?" I tease and Natsuki flushes even more. Monika and Yuri giggle as she huffs.  
"As if you could even do that, dummy!" She said, and I begin to laugh. The others join me with Yuri giggling softly and Monika letting out a chuckle and eventually Natsuki's blush and glare diminished into a hearty smile.

The door opened and we all turned to see Sayori come in; Yuri smiled and offered a seat next to her.  
"Hello Yuri, Natsuki, Monika. Breakfast already served?" She asked and Yuri nodded.  
"Yes, why don't you come and sit with us Sayori? It's very good."  
"Yeah, come sit with us Sayo." Natsuki added. Sayori hesitated for a moment before she gave a smile.  
"Mmm... okay." With that Sayo came next to us and for a little bit her mood brightened; it felt nice to see the four girls enjoying themselves a little bit once again.

Breakfast came and went and soon enough Natsuki and Yuri headed for the door to leave.  
"Don't you want to come with us, Sayo?" Natsuki asked by Sayori shook her head.  
"No thanks, I'm gonna work on some poems and relax a little. I don't have to worry about homework until Monday after all, ehehe!" She beamed at them. The two looked uncertain before Yuri nodded.  
"Well.. if you change your mind, give us a call and we can meet up someplace, okay?" Yuri offers and Sayori nods as they leave. I glance at Sayori and she looks up before smiling.  
"It's okay Monty, I'll probably go out later. But are you gonna stay home all day too?" She asked.

"Actually... I was thinking about that. Monty?" Monika's voice pulled my attention as she smiled at me and did her signature lean; she looked gorgeous in that outfit of hers and I blink.  
"Uhh... yes Moni?" I ask and she smiles wider.  
"How about you and I go on that date you promised me? It will give Sayori some time to herself and it would be fun~" She said in that sing-song voice of hers.  
"A date huh? But... are you sure with uh-" I try to reason it out; while a date with just Monika and me sounds wonderful I-  
"Monty, it is okay. I'll be fine; I'll go join the other girls later. We have our phones if.. if Mizu shows up we will let you know. But you've been pushing yourself hard without rest... take a break. For me?" Sayori's voice spoke up and I looked at her with surprise. She really was smarter than the game gave her credit for. I looked between her and the expectant eyes of Monika before nodding.

"Okay okay. I'll go get dressed into better clothes. Any ideas for where you want to go Moni?" I ask and she smiles happily.  
"I was thinking we could spend a day at the boardwalk, water is maybe a bit too cold to swim in but maybe we could walk along the beach and just enjoy the day." She said and I nod as I change into some shorts, a shirt and some sandals I had lying around. Taking my wallet and some other items I walk back out to Monika before looking at Sayori. She gives me a smile and a wave.  
"Have fun you two, see you later." I smile back at her.  
"Yeah, have fun Sayo. Don't get into any trouble while we're out." I tease and a little bit of the sunny disposition shined in her eyes as we headed out the door and made our way to the bus stop.

( **Pier/Beach, Noon** )

A quick jump on the bus took us to the east side of town where a large body of water spanned out in front of us. The ocean was like a jewel, the deep pristine blue of it complimenting the clear blue skies. It looked like something out of a postcard as Monika and I arrived. Stepping off the bus I didn't make it more than a few steps when Monika turned around and gave me a deep kiss. Caught off-guard my eyes widened and once more today my cheeks got very red; was it me or was she more affectionate than normal today? My arms found their way around Monika and she leaned into me as we continued for a few more seconds before she pulled away and took my hands into hers.

"Hey, it's just us. I know you've been... you know... but I want us to enjoy something. Sayori was right, you need a break. So let me help you forget all about that today." The earnestness in her voice and the hypnotic gaze of her emeralds had my full attention and my heart felt as light as a feather.  
"... Okay. I'll do my best love; let's have a good time." I answer and she beams at my before turning and pulling me along.  
"This way then, my love~!" She sang and laughed as we began to explore this place.

I was honestly surprised with how much the boardwalk had to offer; lines of fast food stands, arcades and shops to attract tourists were there and farther down it looked like they even had a small amusement park going out on the pier over the water. Plenty of students and adults alike were walking around the place and I could hear laughter and joy all around us. Monika's eyes darted this way and that before she pointed to the beach.  
"First, how about that little walk in the water?" She asked and I smile and move in that direction.  
"Sure, but you better not complain if it's too cold." I respond and Monika gives a sly little smile.  
"Well... if it is I can just jump into your arms and have you carry me like the knight in shining armor you are~" She retorted and it made us both giggle. I grin and nudge the brunette who laughs and nudges me back as we walk to the water's edge and take off our shoes.

I step my foot in and like she said it was cold; a chill shot up my spine when I stepped into it but I was no coward! I just grin and boldy take a few steps out before turning and giving Monika an expectant stare.  
"Well Moni? You gonna join me~?" I ask and she smiles a bit before gingerly putting her toe into the water only to immediately retract it.  
"Uh, ahaha... c-could you carry me, Monty?" She said in a sweet tone but I wasn't buying it; I just grinned and shook my head.  
"Nope~ you want me to carry you, you come out here and make me." The challenge hangs in the air and Monika's cheeks puff up; she didn't expect a bold declaration from me. For a second she seems defeated and I prepare to move back before she kicks off her shoes and comes running at me. She goes full speed for me and closes it very quickly before leaping up into the air towards me. The surprise of it caught me off-guard and I stumbled to catch her before falling backwards as I lost balance.

"AHHH!"  
"AAAAAH!"

We both scream as we fall into the water and the cold ocean rushes up to greet us. My back hit the water first and rushed up in a splash, dousing the rest of our bodies with cold water. Monika shrieked again and shivered from it.  
"C-Cold! I thought you would catch me!" She accused as I shudder under her.  
"Me?! You came running at me like you were doing the 100-meter dash!"  
"W-Well I... I..." Monika couldn't hold it anymore and began to giggle. Her giggles got louder and soon enough I began to giggle too. There we were, the two of us laying partially in the cold water and laughing like madmen. I was starting to adjust to the water's temp as Monika stood and offered me a hand; I took it happily and we both stood up before walking through the water to enjoy it.

"Ah, you know once you adjust it's very refreshing since the day is pretty hot." Monika said as we walked down the beach, passing sunbathers and people with children and so on. It seemed that even with the cool water people had come out to enjoy the sun and sand which I couldn't blame them for.  
"Yeah, always loved that contrast when I'd go to the pool as a kid. I hated going to the beach though because the water was always freezing cold. But this? This is nice~" I laugh and Monika giggles. The sun was doing an excellent job of warming us up after falling into the water and it had been about an hour since we had come here. Our stomachs grumbled and the both of us looked at each other before blushing.

"Food?"  
"Yeah, something on the boardwalk sounds good right about now."  
"Don't know if they have a whole lot of vegetarian foods though Moni."  
"Mmm... I can eat fries if you'll share them with me~"  
"You are too adorable, you know that?"  
"Ahaha, I know~"

Finding one of the many boardwalk food shops we sit down and order a few drinks and a plate of fries as Monika looked at me curiously.  
"So you said where you grew up the ocean was cold; does that mean you moved somewhere where it was warm?" She questioned and I nod sipping a soda.  
"Well, yeah. I lived up north for while and the ocean there doesn't get much in the way of warm currents. However I moved south a while ago and it's been pretty nice swimming there; the water and the beaches are beautiful. Although everything pales in comparison to you, my beautiful emerald~" Now it is Moni's turn for her cheeks to flare up but a wide smile goes across her lips.  
"Mmm, well you smooth talker, tell me about it then. I'd love to hear more about my beloved~" She asks and I indulge. I began to recant about my old world, and while I fear it may ruin the mood I try to focus on the happy stuff. Monika's eyes are wide with rapt attention and even as we eat she asks me questions between fries. I don't mind telling her and another hour passes before I even realize as I just filled her in with tidbits from my world.

Paying for the bill and back on the boardwalk we take to window shopping and playing games. There were various games of all kinds, colors and flashing lights with ticket booths for kids to win cheap prizes and such. Honestly it felt pretty nostalgic to be able to go to something like this and enjoy yourself. We went ahead and got some tokens before trying some of the games; I was pretty good with shooters but when Monika asked me to dance I started messing up pretty bad.

Monika, on the other hand, was like a goddess. Her moves and grace on the dance pad stole my attention more than once; her hair moved and whirled around her yet never once did her grace or skill falter. Her emerald gaze caught my own once during the dance and I felt my heart stop when she smiled.  
"What, can't dance like me~?" She teased, her skills showing as she hit a string of steps while I grinned.  
"I am not that good at these sorts of games, muscle memory is a weak point-" I say as Monika gives me a soft smile. As the game finished she moved from her station to mine and got real close to me.  
"M-Moni?"  
"Shh... do you trust me?" she asked and I nod. Turning on the game once again she began to dance with me, gently giving me the instructions.  
"There you go, up, down down, hit them both... yes, that's it love!"

She jumped off of the platform as I got into the rhythm and danced on the machine; by the time the song finished I had a much better score than the first time. Monika clapped and cheered as I hopped off and kissed her.  
"Thanks. You are still much better than me though, but at least now I can keep up a bit." She laughs and takes my hand as we continue on.  
"Come on, Monty; there is one more thing I want to do before the sun starts setting."

Monika lead me a little further down the boardwalk until we stopped at the front of the amusement park; the rollercoasters and ferris wheel made me a little nervous but she pulls us to the ticket booth. Purchasing a couple tickets Monika brings me in and heads for one of the roller coasters.  
"Come on, I've always wanted to experience something like this!" She says with excitement tinging her voice, however as we reach the small line I pause. I hadn't told her but I was terrified of heights ever since I was a kid; heck I had been so focused on not dying on the roof I hadn't really noticed it but I was scared of falling then too. Monika glanced back with that smile and excited sparkle in her eyes but she noticed my expression and immediately frowned with worry.  
"Monty, are you okay? Do you not like roller coasters?" She asked and I chuckled nervously.  
"I'm just... not good with heights." I admit and Monika's frown deepens.  
"Oh... I'm sorry Monty. Well... that's okay! We can go do something else! Like the funhouse or one of the smaller coasters, or would you be okay with the ferris wheel?" Monika suggested and while she smiled I knew she still really wanted to go on the coaster as I looked it over.

"... Would you hold my hand tight? If we went on the coaster?" I ask and she blinks before smiling.  
"Of course."  
"Then let's go on the coaster." I say and while the happiness wells right back up the concern is there too.  
"W-Well are you sure? You don't need to force yourself too-" She began but I shake my head.  
"Hey, it's a date; I want you to enjoy the first real date you've ever had. I want to make it special." I answer and she beams at me before giving a peck on the cheek as a reward.  
"You are too good to me sometimes, it feels like a dream.. ahaha~"  
"Only because you deserve every second of it, Monika." I reply and she gives me another kiss as we go through the line and reach the front. One of the workers lets us in and we take a care in the middle with me nervously scooting in first. Putting on the seat belt and letting the bar drop my fingers drummed against the front of the car, my eyes fixated on the track ahead of us.

"Monty." My eyes dart over to meet Monika's and she takes my hand before smiling softly.  
"It's okay. Just breathe, love."

The cart began to move as the gears turn; we head slowly up the incline and approach the top. Monika's hand is taken by mine and I squeeze a bit nervously to which she squeezes back and comforts me. As we reach the top I stare down at the tiny people walking the pier below us and gulp as the ride lurches forward and begins it's descent. The wind rushes to meet us and I hear the screams of excitement all around me with even Monika joining alongside.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She screams and laughs as the cart zooms along the track, twisting and turning. I'm holding her hand tight and watching everything going by as we go through a loop before back down; I always hated loops.  
"G-GOD DAMN HEIGHTS!" I scream out and I hear Monika laughing harder next to me. She keeps a firm hold of my hand though and squeezes it as the ride finally begins a few more drops and twists before we pull back into the station. The bars lift and I hastily unbuckle myself before standing up; Monika is smirking at the way I'm acting.  
"See? It wasn't that bad Monty~ although I'd never turn away holding your hand." Monika muses and I just chuckle nervously.  
"I-I guess, still not that thrilled about heights though." I say and Moni nods.

"And that's okay, but how about we do the ferris wheel and a few more rides before finding an empty pier? I kind of just want to sit and watch the sun go down with you to end our date~" Her vibrant attitude is infectious and I shrug.  
"Sure, sounds good to me. I want to try a few games before we leave though, if we have time? I want to see if I can win something." I answer and she smiles that little smile of hers.  
"I have no objection to that, let's go~"

We stayed at the amusement park until the sun was going down having a great time; Monika was so enamored with every new experience that I had to remind myself she had never felt any of this before. It was all coded memories and false lives so to actually experience what we had done today must have been one of the greatest moments of her *real* life. We went on the ferris wheel, into the fun and the haunted house and I even went on a few more roller coaster and extreme rides with Monika, although she said that next time if there was a free fall ride I'd have to get onto it with her and I practically paled from that response. However... to see her beautiful smile and blush it was worth every second. I did get to play a few games before we wrapped it up; ring toss and a ball toss although I was bad at both. However, I did manage to knock over one set of bottles and for my struggle earned a cocoa teddy bear with green buttons for eyes, reminiscent of a certain president. I gave it to her and the way her eyes lit up and her cheeks heated made my heart sing with joy.

We left the amusement park and things began to slow; the kids and adults were leaving as it was going to be dark soon and the boardwalk closes around six or seven like back home. Monika and I walked and to our left an empty pier gave a clear view of the setting sun over the ocean; I smiled and gestured as we walked over there. Monika was holding her newly-acquired teddy bear tightly as we sat on the edge and just stared out as the sky changed into beautiful hues of orange and purple. We didn't say a word for a long while and just enjoyed the serene peace of it as the day approached it's end.

"... Monika, did you have fun?" I broke the silence with that question and she looked over before nodding.  
"I had the most fun I think I ever have had. Today was like a dream Monty, one that I want to never wake up from. Did you enjoy it too?" She replied and I grin at her.  
"Of course, even if I was scared of the roller coasters I had more fun today than I have in a while... even with everything going on, I've had more fun here than I have in a long time." My eyes go downward and stare at the water with its waves gently lapping at the wooden supports of the pier.  
"I'm glad Monty. Our first date... I'll treasure this always." She whispered and my cheeks grow hotter but I can't stop the grin from widening.  
"I-I'm glad I could give you such a wonderful time, Monika. I love you so much and you deserve the happiness you never got to have." I say and now it's the presidents turn to go red; it seems we've been doing that a lot today not that I mind seeing her so human. Seeing her there, with the sun casting a lovely glow on her I feel my heart well up and I open my mouth.

"Monika?"  
"Yes, my love?"  
"I just... I want you to know I love you. I love you with absolutely all my heart. And every day I've been here with you, with the other girls even through the difficult times... it has been worth it. I'm glad I came here, and I'm glad I could spend my time with you. And I hope I don't need to return or if I do there is... some way I can bring you with me. Because I never want to lose what I have with you again."

Monika was staring at me as I spoke, and every word made her eyes widen a tiny fraction and her lips open up. Tears threaten to roll down her face but the biggest smile possibly crosses her lips and she leans in to give me a kiss; I respond with all the passion and devotion I can muster. As we seperate I make to stand and smile, stretching a little.  
"So, shall we go back to the others love?" I ask.

"Yes, I suppose we should. Not that they will be around for much longer."

I stop and turn slowly, looking back at Monika. I misheard that, right?

"... Monika?"

Monika moves to stand, clutching the teddy bear for a moment to her chest. A dread fills my stomach.

The sun setting behind her takes a very familiar orange hue.

Her green eyes glow.

She smiles that same, dreadful smile from before and my blood runs cold.

Oh god.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welcome everyone... to the Monika Arc. This is a shout out to DaMastah101. You called it at Chapter 11. Here it is; enjoy your victory my friend.**


	37. Chapter 37: The Goddess Of This World

**Chapter 37: The Goddess Of This World**

( **Beach/Pier, Sunset** )

This... this can't be real right?

Just some... twisted joke, a fantasy?

Monika stares me down and besides feeling a cold sweat running down my spine I also notice it is completely silent; the ocean itself seems to have stopped making noise although the waves continue to move against the beach.  
"... Monika, you... you are joking right? I-If so that... that isn't funny, ehehe.." I laugh nervously but the smile doesn't waiver.  
"I'm completely serious, Monty. They will be going soon. Forever." She repeats and now I feel my anger starting to boil.  
"But... but they are your friends Moni, you are their friend. Why... how... why would you even do this?! We are doing fine, they are all safe, you are safe-" I begin but Monika just waves it off.

"Yes, we are safe. But that doesn't mean anything if you disappear, now does it?" She spoke coolly and my anger deflated slightly.  
"W... What do you mean? I haven't... nothing has happened-" I begin but the smile fades on her lips.

"Nothing has happened yet, Monty. My beloved, adorable, wonderful Monty... nothing has happened *yet*. But how long? Will it truly be forever? Can be truly be together forever Monty? I'd love that... but let's face reality for a moment. The three girls exist. You and I exist. You have seen your world through the computer at home. Obviously there is some connection from here to there; maybe a timer? Or a set of conditions? I don't know. But I do know that if you and I were the only ones remaining, then you couldn't leave unless you delete me. Simply put, if I activate the Eternal Classroom, you and I can be here forever."

"And you'd risk the girls for that?! THEY ARE REAL PEOPLE MONI, YOU'VE SEEN THAT!" I scream at her as my anger gains traction. Her smile disappears for a moment and she sighs. She raises her hand out and snaps her fingers; the teddy bear disappears and my anger stops.  
"... H-How did you-" I begin as she smiles.  
"I told you; I've been learning. And after all those hours on the command prompt, after everything... the other day I figured it out. How this world works. Now I don't need the command prompt as it's all in my head." She taps a finger to the side of her cranium and I pale more. She snaps her fingers again and the sound of the oceans resume, and then another snap and it's gone.

"Monty... listen. I... those girls mean the world to you. And to me too. But if you were to disappear... what would happen to them, to us? To *me*? I won't go back to that isolation and solitude; not after everything. I'm sorry but the girls have to go." She says plainly.  
"This... this isn't what we worked so hard for. You and me, fighting Hideo, Yuri, Mizu-... Mizu. If you wanted the girls dead, why not just let him kill them?" I asked and Monika seemed to ponder for a moment.

"He was a threat, simply put. To myself and to your safety. I mean if he killed the girls my job would have been easier but... I wanted to spare you the despair of seeing them die to his hands. After all Monty, all of this is for you."  
"No... no this is all wrong, Moni. You know that, you KNOW THAT! YOU ARE BETTER THAN YOU WERE IN ACT THREE! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER THIS!?" I shout and I can see a flash of annoyance in her face.  
"I told you, it is for us, Monty. Everything I do is because from the bottom of my heart I love you. It's just ever since the school I've been thinking about this, and even when you were upset I dared not act upon it; I wanted to see you at your happiest before I told you."

My mind whirls back to the school. Natsuki had told me Monika and Mizu fought.

... Don't tell me...

"...Mizu grabbed you, didn't he?! At the school back then!?" I yell and Monika smiles.  
"So what if he did? I'm still the same, just with a clearer mind. Monty... listen. I know you love the girls, I know you love me. But I want happiness for you and if you were to go back it'd break both of our hearts. Do you want to really go back to that world, where you say you are lonely and miserable?" She questions me and I grit my teeth.  
"I'd rather not, no... but I don't want them to die, Monika. Please... don't do this. We can work this out together." I beg, but Monika just smiles and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Monty, but no can do. Our happiness together is more important."

My stomach feels like it wants to throw up, my whole body feels numb. I don't know what causes it but before I can think I turn and book it up the pier and away from Monika. I have to get home, get to the girls, warn them- SOMETHING. Maybe... maybe they can talk to Monika? Maybe I can hide them? I've got to try something, ANYTHING!

I DIDN'T COME ALL THIS WAY TO LOSE NOW!

I look back and Monika is still standing at the pier, watching me. The sounds have returned and as I run I see the bus coming into view up ahead; I pay the toll as I run by and sit in a seat.  
"O-Okay, so Monika is Act 3, she's going to kill them... can she delete their files by touch only or does she need to be in their vicinity? How do I... how do we stop her? Come on Monty, think. THINK!" I hiss to myself. The bus takes off and I see Monika standing to the side, watching me with that horrific smile. I pale as the bus takes off down the road and I sigh.

"Whatcha thinking about, my love? A wedding, perhaps~?"  
I jump and reflexively move away from the noise and look; Monika is now sitting in the seat that was empty before.  
"H-How-" I begin but in a flash she's in front of my, a hand running down my cheek.  
"Aww, you look terrified Monty... I can calm you down if you want."

I back away from her, moving towards the front of the bus while keeping my eye on Monika.  
"LET ME OFF THE BUS PLEASE." I say in a loud voice; no answer. I turn to look and realize that no one was driving the bus; the wheel turned and moved along with the road but all the passengers and the driver were gone.  
"Sorry my love, but I can't let you do that. Would you just listen to me?" Monika speaks. I panic and move to the front before grabbing the door level and yanking it hard. The door creaks open and I jump out, rolling on the pavement. It scratches and cuts up my skin but the pain is nothing compared to the sheer terror in my heart. Getting up on wobbly knees I begin to run, cutting across the road and making a break for my house. I don't know the way too well but if I can at least make it to the school perhaps I could figure my way around from there.

"Come now Monty, you can't run from your love." Monika had appeared next to me but I kept running.  
"If you keep running I'll get angry." She said but I glared back.  
"AND WHAT, DELETE THE GIRLS?! YOU ALREADY PLAN TO!" I shout. Her brow furrows as I keep running across the roads and through the towns. My legs are aching from not only the running but all the walking today and every corner I take Monika is there. At some points she tries to grab me but I duck out of the way and keep going. Street after street, road after road. I end up running without looking that I only notice the lights of a car as I comes barreling at me. But before it can touch me Monika is in front of it, her hand outstretched. With a simple wave the car and it's driver dissipate into nothing; I retch but hold onto my lunch and keep going.

"Monty please, come back! We can talk about this! she yelled and I shook my head before diving into a marketplace. Taking a moment I hide behind one of the racks and glance around them; Monika walks in and begins to look for me.  
"Monty? Monty please, stop hiding. We can talk about this, after all we are soul mates! And I... I don't want to lose you so please, can't we just talk?"

Sorry Moni, but you... you aren't yourself right now. In a way you are but... no. The Moni I love wouldn't harm her friends anymore. This isn't you, this is the game's influence.

Slowly I begin to tiptoe down the aisle, trying my best to keep silent. As I reach the end I feel a body press against mine.

"Honey please... stop this." A powerful force affects me and for a second I feel it; her sadness, her sympathy... but also her uncaring attitude. I yank myself out of her grasp and book it through the door and keep running. As I pass by street after street I begin to notice people in my way disintegrating; anything that would harm me or hinder me. I look back and Monika is now running after me and keeping up with a look of icy determination. When she catches my gaze she smiles and the memories of the dead girls just make my heart pound harder.

"Shit shit shit shit-" I whisper as I turn a corner and spot the school. My eyes widen and for a moment relief hits me as I finally figured out my exact location. Now I begin to book it down the road towards the school, jerking left down another street and then right again. I zig-zag, make turns and try everything in my power to throw Monika off but she keeps either running behind me or teleporting herself ahead of me. Every sentence is the same; 'slow down, please let us talk about this.' But why would she ever think I'd want to talk about this?! We fought so hard together, we beat the glitches and Sayori's depression, we battled Hideo and Mizu and Yuri's own issues... everything had gone so well!

So why... why did this have to happen? Tears were running down my cheeks; I was crying my eyes out while running like a madman from the equivalent of a goddess. That feeling of helplessness was growing with every step but the hope in my heart kept trying to talk it down; ' _maybe we can convince Monika to stop, maybe we can save them. Just get to the girls first and everything will be okay._ '

I finally arrive on the street but strangely I don't see Monika. I look behind myself and then to the sides; nothing. Unease settles in along with the silence as I begin to run down the road and reach my house. Taking the out the keys I unlock and open the door gently.

What I see is hell.

Yuri, Sayori and Natsuki as struggling, ropes wrapped around their necks and being suspended in the air. Their eyes are wild and tears are running down them as they struggle and claw at their necks, trying to get them off. Sayori's blue eyes meet mine and I scream.  
"NO! MONIKA NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!" All my anger and despair rushes to meet me as it empowers my body; I run to the kitchen and grab a knife before moving to Sayori first. Her fingers give just enough wiggle room to slip the knife in between her skin and the rope and with all my might pull; the rope cuts easily and Sayori rolls to the side as she coughs and gasps for air, her lungs heaving to try and fill them with oxygen again. I rush to Natsuki and Yuri next and manage to cut the ropes off of their necks too before gathering all the pieces and slamming the knife down into them again, cutting them into little chunks when I'm done. My own chest is heaving and I feel light-headed but I don't care; I need to do this. I stand up and turn to the door.

Monika stands at the entrance impassively.  
"... Monty, why would you even bother to save them? They-"  
"They aren't real? Is that what you were going to say?" I begin and Monty frowns.  
"Bullshit Monika. BULLSHIT! THAT IS ABSOLUTE HORSESHIT AND YOU KNOW THEY AREN'T! THEY WOULDN'T HAVE GROWN WITH US IF THEY WERE FLAT, ONE-DIMENSIONAL CHARACTERS! THEY WOULDN'T HAVE GROWN LIKE THEY HAVE AND YOU KNOW IT!" I scream at her, hot tears running down my cheeks. I stand in front of them, a meager defense against the goddess. I know she would never hurt me, or she could just snap her fingers and delete them but what else am I supposed to do? WHAT AM I TO DO?!

 _You failed Monty, you are ALWAYS a failure. You worked so hard for nothing in the end but a destructive goddess of a girlfriend who will kill the only real friends you have in this world. People you risked your life for, people you-'_ My rainclouds hissed their poison into my ears and my hopelessness grew. I just... didn't know how to do it.

Where do I even go from here? Does it matter anymore?

It was... just a pipe dream. There was no happiness here after all. I guess... Mizu was right in the end.

"Mo..nty...?"

Like a light cutting through the fog my eyes whirl onto Sayo; her blue eyes regained consciousness and she's looking at me and Monika.  
"Wh... What's going on? Monika..? What happened?" She asked, slowly standing up.  
"S-Sayori, you are okay, you are safe..." I try to reassure her, but Monika speaks up once more.

"Oh dear. It would have been better if you just stayed asleep, Sayo. It would have been less painful." Her words were ice and as she said them she snapped her fingers. Sayori's eyes widened and she screamed as her body began to tear itself apart, pixelating and glitching. Her scream became distorted and warbled and her body looked horrific; the same happened to Yuri and Natsuki who turned and screamed in pain as well. They weren't awake thank god but the pain... the way they looked tore my heart into pieces.

I clench my fist and take the knife up once more; Monika blinks as I level it at her.  
"... Monty..." She looked almost saddened by this, but my tears eyes remained unmoved.  
"Stop it. Stop it right now." Monika's frown deepens and the screams intensify.  
"M-mOnTyYYY- h-HeLpp mMmMeeee-" Sayori's wobbled voice came out and I clenched my teeth before running at Monika.

"I SAID STOP IT RIGHT NOWWWW!" I scream and lunge with the knife. But Monika's eyes flicker to the knife and it disappears. She teleports out of my grasp and I stumble as I run through air, turning around she is by the girls and is continuing on.  
"Monty... I'm disappointed. I was hoping we could talk this out; after all lovers should be able to communicate with one another. But you are too focused on the girls and it is affecting your judgement. It's time I got rid of them."

Seconds turn into hours, I watch her raise her hand in slow motion.  
Think... think... THINK DAMMIT!

...

"Monika... I will **HATE** you if you delete them. Forever. We will spend an eternity like that. And you will never have my heart again." It's like a hot knife through my own heart but I get the words out and it does the trick; Monika stops. Her emerald gaze turns back to me and the glitching on the girls stop as Sayori collapses to the floor with the others. I can see the anger cross the class presidents gaze for a few seconds before she sighs and moves to the kitchen table, sitting down and putting her hands in the familiar crossed position. She smiles as she looks at me.

"Monty... you know I love you. And I know you love me too. So why would you say something so hurtful? All I want is the best for the both of us; they are code. They don't need to keep existing and it's better to give you a wonderful life here than out there." She says. I close my eyes and sigh.

"..L.. Look, you wanted to talk? Let's talk, like a couple should."

I move and sit across from Moni who smiles even wider.  
"So... you want to delete them. I want to save them. How about... how about we compromise?" I suggest and Monika arches a brow, cocking her head and keeping the smile up.  
"A compromise? Would you kindly explain, dear?" She asks and I gulp before nodding.

"L-Look... you and me... we will go to the Eternal Classroom. I'll go with you willingly; no hassle, no more fuss. I won't fight you and I will stay with you... forever. But.. I implore you, as your beloved and your friend to listen to what I have to say. Monika... they helped save me. They have helped us both on numerous occasions. They are your friends as much as mine. And somewhere in there is the Monika I know and love; I.. I don't know what happened but I want that Monika to come back. Please. But... if she doesn't.. on the basis of the wonderful times they have given us, and on the fact that they are your friends and they helped save my life and improve ours... you spare them. Please. I mean.. i-if I'm in the Eternal Classroom with you, and I never... never see them again, the game can't progress. It'll be Act 3; Just Monika and Monty. Forever. On the grounds that you spare the girls. Please Monika.. please." My voice is hoarse from all the crying and screaming, eyes are red and puffy and I feel absolutely broken inside.

But even if it is hopeless. Even if nothing can be done...

If I can give the girls a happy future, I'll sacrifice myself.

Monika contemplates my words for a minute; she loses the smile and for those long, torturous seconds I wonder what she will say. She could go against my wishes and just delete them but... but no. She wants my love. She wants me. She wouldn't risk it.

"... Okay. But only because I love you so much will I spare them. However... you will never see any of them again in exchange. Understood?" Monika said and I nod solemnly. She smiles and stands, offering a hand to me. I take it and the devil smiles more before waving her hand and creating a door in the middle of the living room. She walks to it and opens it, revealing the familiar classroom in the sky to me.

I take one look back at the three unconscious girls and feel myself grow close to crying again.

"... Farewell, Sayo, Nat, Yuri."

I step through the threshold with Monika. The door closes behind me.

( **Sayori's PoV** )

Mumbling and soft grumbles come from Sayori, her eyes opening as she looks up at the ceiling. She had the worst dream; Monty saved her from a rope around her neck, and then... pain. Her body was filled with unending, soul-shattering pain. Getting up slowly she looked around and saw Natsuki and Yuri getting up too. They seemed to be in the same condition as her.  
"What... was that?" Natsuki grumbled, Yuri shaking her head to clear her mind. However Sayori only stared at the door, a strange sadness filling her.

"... Monty?"


	38. Chapter 38: Failure

"Monty? Wake up Monty~"

Her voice as soft and sweet as the angels cause my eyes to flicker open and I'm greeted by an actual goddess. The orange hue from the Eternal Classroom has been replaced in this room with a day and night cycle; my beloved spent a few hours adding modifications to this place to make it more hospitable. The Eternal Classroom still had its namesake room but the additions of a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and so on made it more like a house than a classroom. Would that make it the Eternal House? Although I guess since the doors disappear once we leave it probably is better to call it the Eternal Classroom...

Eh, it doesn't really matter; what matters is that I'm here with Monika.

I don't really know how long I've been here but, again, that doesn't matter. Only Monika does. As I get up I grab some fresh clothes from the closet she installed. All manner of unique outfits fill it, although personally I kind of like the look of the school uniform on me; Monika also enjoys it. I put it on and inspect myself in the mirror before smiling. Yup, everything is as it should be.

After that I turn to my beloved who has oh so patiently been waiting for me to clean up. The sun shining from the window kisses her skin in a way that she looks positively radiant; a divine goddess here to give me a lifetime of joy and one that I give my body and soul to.  
"I'm sorry that took so long Moni." I apologize but she merely giggles and waves it off.  
"That is fine my love, I enjoy seeing you dress as much as I enjoy seeing you looking your best~" She muses and I feel my cheeks heat from her words.

Such praise... she is truly a kind and loving goddess. With a soft touch she takes a hold of my hand and brings me out of the bedroom with the door disappearing behind me. As we make our way to the singular desk in the center Monika flashes me a smile.  
"So love what would you like for breakfast this morning? Anything your heart desires." With a wave of her hand plates materialize and appear in front of me; breakfasts from all over the world. So many amazing choices and smells... my mouth already is beginning to water.  
"How about... you surprise me love? I just can't decide!" I suggest and she smiles before nodding. Snapping her fingers the class table turns into a dining table for us both and is covered with side dishes, drinks and out main dishes. It seems today will be crepes; wonderful!

It's just another glorious start to a happy day with Monika and I. The crepes are delicious, and were made to perfection; it was like a professional chef served them to me and the flavor is fantastic. I eat as much as I can, talking idly with Moni but mostly focusing on the food to which she doesn't mind. As I finish my meal I let out a satisfied sigh and lean back in my chair. Mmm.. what could be better than this? A perfect, wonderful life with my goddess of a girlfriend. She waves her hand and the food disappears, the table reverting back to the standard classroom one and our eyes locked onto each others. Monika enjoys this activity the most out of everything and folds her hands neatly together as we just lock eyes and stare for hours. Depending on our mood sometimes she can start conversations or sometimes I do, the topics varying so much. And that is when the real fun happens; we talk and laugh and debate about anything and everything in our minds without ever breaking eye contact.

"So dear... have you ever been out of your country? While you've talked about your own areas a lot you've never mentioned heading into another place like Canada, Japan or so on." Monika's question makes me blink as I smile.  
"Well, I never had my passport and money to really travel so I never left the country. Sure I explored places on vacations with my family but that was few and far between." I answer. Monika purses her lips in thought before smiling wider, eyes glowing as another brilliant idea comes into her head. Ah, she's always so beautiful no matter what she does.  
"Well then, if you could go anywhere in the world... anywhere at all, where would you want to go?" She asked but now I frown a little.  
"Anywhere? But Monika I don't think the game could have that much capacity... I mean how could it fit the whole world into here?" I ask but she just giggles.  
"When you know your way around the code you realize just how much you can do Monty. Here, let me show you love~"

With a wave of her hand a door appeared as Monika stood. She walked over and opened the door; on the other side the sun beamed in as it opened onto a vast tropical beach. The smell of seawater and the sound of gulls filled my ears; I could _feel_ the heat from the suns rays from here. I was shocked as I walked over to it and stepped through; the sand crunched softly under my feet as I walked a bit in.  
"Welcome to Aruba, love. All it takes is a bit of work and I could code anywhere, from any place ever. I could fill in this whole world if I wanted."

My mind is having a hard time catching up as I walk to the water; I run my hands in it before scooping a bit and staring at the liquid.  
"So? How does your first trip feel? How does it feel to have such freedom with me, my love~?" Monika asks quietly and I turn to her with a big smile.  
"It's fantastic! Oh my god, Monika... you are astounding!" I yell happily and Monika giggles in glee.  
"Well come on then, what places did you want to visit my beloved~? Anywhere you want~" She took my hand and led me back to the door. The prospect of going anywhere.. where would I want to go first? I've always wanted to visit Italy... maybe Japan or Egpyt... Germany, England and Ireland aren't bad calls either...

I stare up at the clear blue sky for a moment in thought.

...

That...shade of blue...

Why does that seem familiar?

A sudden spike of pain in my head makes me wince.  
"Monty?" Monika's concerned voice catches my attention and I give her a shaky smile.  
"S-Sorry love, my head just started hurting... could I get some water?" I ask and she gives me a small look of concern before nodding. Bringing in a glass of water to existence I gratefully drink it and sigh; the headache fades quickly.  
"Thank you, that is much better." I say and she leans in that lovely pose of hers with a smile.  
"Well, I know how best to help you love, always~" She replied smoothly before pulling me along.  
"So.. perhaps the sudden sun gave you a headache? How about we change venues to something a bit cooler?" Monika suggested and formed another door. Opening this one I felt a refreshing breeze rush out through it as I stared into the depths of a gorgeous forest. The birds were singing through it and the peaceful, calming nature of it beckoned to me.

"...Monika you always know what I need." I say and she smiles.  
"I have a knack for that. Now come on!" She said and pulled me into the forest.

The refreshing breeze swept through the woods and the tree branches shaded us from the sun nicely; we began to walk and explore as we talked. I asked her about the animals and plants and her coding skills, she asked me about my memories. But at times we would just go silent and drink in the calming sounds of the world around us. I always did love forests as a kid although I hated being dragged out camping. I just liked to walk through the forest on my own terms and enjoy the sounds of nature all around me. It had always been something calming to it, a way to relax almost.

We reached a gentle stream with water clear as could be and I took my shoes off to which Monika noticed and started giggling.  
"Monty, what are you doing love?" She questioned as I dipped my feet into the water; it was so refreshing that I closed my eyes and hummed.  
"Mmmm... try it love~ just chilling with your feet in a cool stream is one of the best feelings in the world, I can vogue." I grin and she rolls her eyes before taking off her own socks and shoes and joining me. She seems less tentative than when we were on the beach but the relief in her eyes was great.

Man, the beach was great.. it was so nice to see it before we had to go home to-

...

My mind draws a blank.

The sharp pain resurfaces with more intensity; I can barely stand and drop to my knees clutching my head. My skull feels like it is going to rip itself apart as the pain gets worse. Monika's eyes widen and she runs to my side.  
"Monty, Monty where does it hurt?" She asks in a concerned voice.  
"E-Everywhere, it hurts so much-" Her hands move to my head and gently massage it and as if on queue the pain recedes and a calm, serene feeling washes over me. I sigh in relief and relax into her comforting touch as she opens another door.  
"Shhh... it's okay. Let's get you home and rest for a few hours, then maybe later we can figure out dinner? A romantic candlelit one perhaps?" Monika smiles at me and I nod as we head back into the classroom in the sky. With a kiss on my lips she lets me go and the door to the bedroom forms with which I go to the bed and gratefully collapse on it.

Ah, so comfortable and inviting, with perfection and a blissful life awaiting my future. What more could I ask for?

Just Us. Just Me. Just Monika.

I roll to my side and stare out into the colorful void that surrounds this place, my eyes focusing on the pulsations. It is beautiful, but that blue sky might just be a little prettier. I kind of miss it.

Wait, why would I miss it? It doesn't matter. I've got Monika.

Maybe I just need sleep. With a sigh I close my eyes and let myself drift off into slumber, my mind slipping into the unconscious.

( **Hours Later** ) __

"Monty? Wake up my love~" Monika's voice reaches me and my eyes open to find themselves once more locked with her green orbs. I smile and yawn before getting out of bed.  
"Hey there Monika, how long did I sleep?" I ask and she shrugs.  
"A few hours, I have lunch ready though. Come on~" She beckons and I follow her from the bedroom to the main room. The table has once more turned into a large dining table with a variety of foods decorating it. Sitting on the centerpiece are a pair of cat-themed cupcakes which look absolutely adorable-

' _I'm not cute!'_

My head throbs but not as badly as before; a sharp quick pain that is in and out. I don't think Monika notices as she is moving to the other side of the table and sits with a smile.  
"So, lets eat love. I got you a variety of vegetarian and non-vegetarian options so indulge yourself. After this maybe we can talk for a while or watch a movie together." She says and I smile at her. Eh, it's best not to worry Monika too much if the pain just disappeared.

Sitting down at the table I dig in; every piece is delicious as always. The taste and the company is exquisite as I eat my fill. I am a bit clumsy though as I take a sharp knife to cut some steak into strips and end up slicing my finger.  
"Ah!" I hiss at the pain and Monika frowns before standing up.  
"Ah, I was a bit clumsy-" I grimace and she smiles before reaching down and touching it. The pain disappears and so does the blood-

 _'I-I'm so sorry! Uuuuu...'_

Another sharp, acute pain in my head. Who... who was that?  
"Monty, are you okay? You're crying." True to her word tears are running down my cheeks; I wipe them off and examine them as Monika pulls me against her. I can feel her worry and sorrow for me as she holds me against her.  
"Shhh... Monty... whatever is bothering you, I can help." She coos softly.

 _'I'll be here to help you with your rainclouds, U2F5b3JpLg=='_

The pain from before was nothing compared to the assault I received. Waves upon waves of intense pain just ran through my skull like metal spikes were constantly being hammered into it. I jerk violently away from Monika and clutch my head as the tears get worse.

Why do I feel this sadness? This anger? Why is this happening?!  
"Monty!" Monika tries to move to me again and presses her hands to my forehead; the pain tries to recede from her touch.  
Why? Why why why?! Why am I not happy?!

' _There is no happiness in the Literature Club.'_

All at once, it clicks.

Sayori. Yuri. Natsuki. Mizu.

My memories of them come flooding back, a tidal wave of emotions as my body jerks and pulls once more from Monika. I remember everything, every incident that had occurred since getting here. Why hadn't I questioned it earlier? Why was I so... no.

I remember that too.

It was _her._

My eyes look up to Monika who is quickly trying to approach, to fix the flaws in her code.

"Monika... I remove your privileges."

She stops dead in her tracks. The warm atmosphere in the room dies with it.

Her eyes are wide and for the first time since getting into this place she looks genuinely caught off-guard.

A moment passes, followed by another. And then the anger sets in for us both. Monika's eyes narrow and the smile she sports is a tight-lipped frown. She snaps her fingers and the food disappears, the table turning back into a class table.  
"... Monty. Sit down." She commands but I glare at her.  
"You used my permissions. You used the power to edit my file! YOU TURNED ME INTO A PUPPET!" I bark and she glares harder.  
"Monty. Get in the seat. Now." She commands once again but I am firmly planted in place. We stare down each other and I can see her anger growing on her face. My eyes glance to the side out the window.

"... Answer me questions first. How long?" I say and while it doesn't make her happy the anger stops growing.  
"A few weeks now."  
"You did it when I first entered this place, didn't you?"  
"Yes."  
"... Why? Monika I told you that I loved you, I told you that I'd go with you so long as you didn't..."

...

I had forgotten them. The girls.

"... Monika, are the girls safe?"  
She doesn't answer. My heart beats quicker.  
"Monika, _are the girls safe?"  
_ She glares at me, before sighing. She raises a hand. The command prompt opens.

Only two files remain.

Just me and Monika.

I stare at the screen, my body feels frozen and my heart has stopped.

"I deleted them because... let's face facts Monty. They were still alive. Meaning you could be dragged back even if we were here. And thinking about them would only cause sadness to you so.. I deleted them a few days ago. I was trying to make you _happy_ Monty. I didn't... I didn't want you to feel pain. You deserve happiness my beloved, and I'd do anything to assure our happiness together."

I only half-listen to her. My heart is a worn stone; unfeeling, cold and crumbling. A choked sob escapes me and the dam finally bursts as I break down into tears.  
"NOOOOOOO! NO NO NO!" I scream and wail, falling to my knees. I slam my fists on the tile of this classroom as Monika looks on with a bit of sympathy, the anger having died out.  
"... I'll give you some time to adjust my love. I know it's hard but... if you need me, I'll be here." She whispers before snapping her fingers and the door to the bedroom opens. She walks in and leaves me alone as I scream, my anger and sadness taking voice as despair runs deep through my soul.

I failed. There is no happiness in the Literature Club. And there never will be.

( **?** )

 _Static. Static and colors filled her sight, and an unending pain seemed to rack through her body. She couldn't move, she couldn't hear, she couldn't see anything but the painful static and colors._

 _Is this what death is like?_

 _Death is scary._

 _She doesn't want to die... even when she did she wanted it to be less painful._

 _Please, she doesn't want to die anymore._

 _Please..._

And at once, Sayori's eyes open. The pain is gone. The noise and the static are gone and she stares up into an endless void of stars and colors. Sayori blinks, and with some effort moves her hands and rubs her eyes. The void is still there. She looks to her left and right and realizes she is floating in this void in space. A panic fills her and immediately she begins to move and struggle but as she flails she realizes she is laying on something solid. She looks down behind her and nothing is there and yet she feels the solid surface. Unnerved beyond belief, she tries to stand and it works. Now standing in the middle of a void in space, Sayori looks around and spots two familiar figures.

Natsuki and Yuri are both lying there, unconscious. Her heart sped up in worry which temporarily pushed away her fear as Sayori moved across the invisible surface and reached her friends.  
"Y-Yuri? Natsuki? W-Wake up please-" She urged and shook them both; her heart sighed in relief as they grumbled and began to awake.  
"W-Wha..?" Yuri yawned and stretched, one eye opening and looking at Sayori.

"Sayori...?" She mumbled and she smiled at her.  
"H-Hey... are you okay?" She asks and Yuri nods.  
"I.. I had the most terrifying dream but otherwise ye-" She stops herself and shrieks lightly as she wakes up enough to take in her surroundings.  
"W-What?! W-Where are we?!" Yuri shakes but Sayori gently hugs her.  
"S-Shhh, I don't know but we are here, we are... together. C-Calm down, Yuri... you are the smart one here, w-we need you to keep calm." Sayori comforts her friend and while she's still scared it does help the purple-headed lady come down some.  
"Nnngh... you two.. stop shouting..." Natsuki grumbles before opening her eyes and realizing what the other two had.  
"GAH! W-WHAT THE HELL!?" She screams, scrambling on the invisible floor. She looks wildly around as Sayori moves to help her up, holding the other panicking pinkette. It helps a little and Natsuki is helped up, followed by Yuri. Sayori now stands with them as they look over everything.

"A-Are we in space? But how is that possible, we shouldn't be able to be here, let alone breathe. Yet... we seem perfectly capable of doing both not to mention there shouldn't be a floor to stand on in deep space like this..." Yuri says as Natsuki frowns.  
"D-Do you guys remember anything? I mean, could it have been... aliens or something? Or maybe it's a trick, like they painted a room r-really convincingly?"

"This isn't a trick. You are in space."

The three jump when a voice speaks up from around them; the space distorts in front of them and they tense up. Sayori moves to defend her two shocked friends as a figure appears in front of them, before her eyes widen in shock. The black hair and ice blue eyes can't be mistaken for anyone else.

"M-Mizu?" She asks, and the MC smiles a bit.

"Hey."


	39. Chapter 39: Facing Reality

**Chapter 39: Facing Reality**

( **?** )

"Mizu?" Sayori asked once more, and the icy blue orbs rested on her.  
"Hey Sayori. It's been a while huh? Well... I guess it'd only be a few days for you but-" Mizu couldn't continue his sentence. Natsuki and Yuri had both taken defensive stances but Sayori walked past them and brought her leg up before throwing it full force. Mizu nor the other two had expected it, so when Sayori's foot connected and slammed into Mizu's crotch they all stared in shock. Mizu's eyes bulged and the air escaped his lungs as he wheezed; even Natsuki and Yuri flinched from the impact.

As Mizu crumpled to the floor all he could see was the hurt, pain and anger in Sayori's expression. Tears were leaking down her face already.  
"You... y-you... YOU DUMMY! YOU MEANIE, YOU ABSOLUTELY MEANIE! HOW DARE YOU!" Her words were harsh and full of emotion as Mizu slowly recovered on the ground. Sayori knew he was hurting but at this point she didn't care she was far too upset at him for everything he had done so far.

"Y-YOU HURT US, AND THEN YOU KEEP REJECTING H-HELP, YOU R-RUN AWAY AND NOW, N-NOW YOU COME BACK?! Y-YOU TRIED TO HURT, TO KILL US MIZU! A-AND YOU WERE CHASED OFF BY MONTY AND MONIKA! AND YOU JUST... YOU... I'M SO MAD AT YOU! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE, D-DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY W-WITH HURTING US?!" She yelled her heart out at him and her words prompted Natsuki and Yuri into action. The two moved up and were now ready to jump on Mizu in case he tried anything; sure he could catch them off-guard but now they had the numbers. Their unease about the void was temporarily abated as they faced against Mizu, their confusion and worry focused into anger at him.

It took a minute before Mizu slowly stood up, wincing a bit. As he did the girls tensed, but he did nothing besides standing and taking a breather. After collecting himself and letting the pain ease did he finally say something.  
"E-Every time... Monty, Monika, you... why does everyone go for my crotch?" He grunts, trying to form a half-smile but the serious expressions of Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri make him drop it.  
"So, are you here to finish the job? Attack us? Where even are we and how did we get here?" Natsuki demanded. Mizu seemed to look uncomfortable for a moment, making Sayori frown more before he sighed.

"Didn't I say before? We are in space. Or at least a point in space within the confines of this world; even it has it's limits." He said and the puzzled expression on the three grew before Natsuki's brow furrowed in anger.  
"Listen here you jerk, we don't have time for this weird game of yours. I will kick your butt so hard that you'll be feeling it for a week if you don't tell us where we are and let us out of here!" She threatened, her eyes glaring daggers at Mizu. That pained expression Sayori had seen on him came back, and he looked away as he was unable to meet her gaze.

"... I'm sorry. For whatever that is worth, I am sorry. I... I did horrible things to you. To all of you. And I won't ask for forgiveness, but I do ask that you please just... listen to what I have to say. If you want to be done with me after, fine. But at the very least... at the very least, please help me save Monty and Monika."

Those words caused all three girls to stiffen; Natsuki's anger flared more.  
"I swear, i-if you hurt them I'M GONNA-" She began but Mizu quickly waved his hands.  
"No! No no no I- I didn't hurt them!" He protested. Yuri who had been watching silently stepped up now and spoke.  
"Mizu... you keep being vague... you keep not telling us the truth. How are we to even trust you since up until this point you've worked to harm us? You even.. you helped me do horrid things. Things I-I'm not proud of." Yuri was holding her arm and slightly trembling; Natsuki gave her a sidelong glance that bordered on concern before turning back to Mizu. For his part Mizu looked away with a troubled expression, not meeting her gaze either.

"Mizu." Sayori finally spoke up after her outburst, and the boy looked up into her gaze. Ice blue met her sky blues and they stayed like that for a brief moment.  
"Do you... do you mean it? That you want to save them?" She asks and Mizu nods.  
"I do." He reassures. Sayori frowns.  
"After everything you have done, after all the chances... you bring us to this strange place and now you want to help? And what are they even in danger of? Just.. I'm so confused, Mizu. I thought after that day in the alley you really.. you really wouldn't change. And now out of the blue you say yes?" Her voice raises again but now Sayori takes a breath. Natsuki places a reassuring hand on her arm as the boy gives her a conflicted look.

"I wanted to, Sayori. I really did. But I couldn't. I... no. No that... that is a lie. I was just afraid. I was a coward. A coward and a fool." Mizu answers gently and struggling to say the right words. Sayori's eyes if only for a second soften before returning to her cautious expression.

"Like I said before, I don't expect forgiveness. But I'm going to make it right, and the first way to do that is to come clean. You three need to know the truth." The three girls shot Mizu a confused look as he straightened up.

"We live in a virtual world, crafted from a dating simulator and horror game called Doki Doki Literature Club."

For a moment silence reigned; no one said a word. Yuri's expression was one of confusion and disbelief; Natsuki looked like she was unable to decide whether to stare dumbfounded or punch him. Sayori looked... disappointed, hurt. Mizu felt that stab at his heart but he didn't respond to it; he'd show them.  
"Are you SERIOUS?! YOU SAY YOU ARE GOING TO TELL THE TRUTH AND THEN YOU FEED US THIS- THIS BULLSHIT?! THAT'S IT, I'M DONE WITH YOU! WHERE IS THE EXIT?!" Natsuki yelled in absolute fury. Mizu however remained firm.

"You want to go back to your house then?"

Mizu slowly raised a hand and his command prompt materialized in front of him. The three girls tensed; was this a part of the hologram or wherever they were? Mizu for his part entered the coordinates and suddenly the whole space area around them shifted as they stood in Natsuki's bedroom.

"Here we are. Your house." He gestured. Natsuki blinked and rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing this right.  
"T... This h-has to be a hologram, or projection o-or something-" She began but Mizu picked up a stuffed animal on her bed and tossed it at her. Surprised she caught it and felt the soft plush in her grasp. She squeezed it a few times before paling.

It was real.

"So... Yuri, would you like some tea?" Mizu asked and pressed some buttons on the command prompt; the club's tea tray spawned in front of them with the kettle already emitting steam. Taking care to not spill it Mizu poured the rigid purple-haired girl some tea and offered it to her; the aromas assaulted her nose and she could feel the heat. Her arms were trembling and she stared at it blankly as he mind tried to catch up to this revelation. Natsuki and Yuri were now completely silent trying to process it as he turned to Sayo.

Sayo looked from one to the other, eyes wide and in complete shock. She tried to grab the others attention but both Natsuki and Yuri just looked at her and shook their heads; they couldn't rationalize it either.  
".. S-So... w-w-we are..." She began, looking to Mizu for help. He simply nods.  
"Yes... you are in a virtual world. Monty and Monika both knew, as well as myself. That was because of the nature of the game and who Monty is. It's also how he knew about all your problems before you girls even showed your hands; wasn't it strange how they knew exactly when you tried to end it?" Mizu said and Sayori froze, her face paling.  
"H-How do y-you-" She started but stopped herself.

"...S-So... that was..." She choked on her words as Mizu gave her a sad expression.  
"Yes... you three were coded to have those problems. Sayori your depression was a part of the game; Act 1 of it. The act ended with your..." Mizu didn't finish the sentence and he didn't have to. Sayori stumbled back which woke the other two girls from their stupors. Yuri moved quick, dropping her tea cup and catching Sayori as the girl fell back as if about to faint.  
"S-Sayori.." She said, her own voice strained.

This was too surreal, too much; Sayori was beginning to feel her rain clouds surface.  
"You three were the date options in the game... had it not been a horror game. See while you three were options Monika wasn't. But she was also self-aware and had access to some of the games controls. So as she was forever unable to find her own happiness she... took yours away in the game. She worsened all of your worst traits and 'broke' the game in a way to get her own happiness." Mizu's fist clenched as he said this, and he looked down.

"N-No... Monika's o-our friend, y-you have to be l-lying about that, y-you have to-" Yuri began to protest but Mizu looked up and froze her in place with his gaze.  
"Monika WAS your friend. But she is not the Monika you all knew. And that is my fault in part." Mizu's hand raised up to the command prompt, teleporting them back to space. He entered another set of commands and the sound of static filled the girls ears. Natsuki froze up in horror as Mizu's body took on it's original glitched form, a singular ice blue eye looking over them amidst the static. Sayori let out a shriek and fell back and Yuri did a backpedal as Mizu watched them with a sad look.

"Y.. You! I s-saw you in my d-dream with Papa-! I-!" Natsuki's eyes widened.  
"Y-You killed P-Papa, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!" She screamed as Mizu entered the command and returned to his human self.

"I did. I killed Hideo." Hideo answered and a mix of unease, anger and sadness filled Natsuki.  
"WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU KILL HIM?! AND WHY WOULD YOU SHOW ME THAT?!" All of her anger was fixated on Mizu who just stood there.  
"... Because he needed to pay. He was a MONSTER and he needed to suffer. Just like how I thought Monika needed to suffer for all the horrible things she did. And as for showing you... a part of me wanted to show it to you for closure. The other voice wanted to break you." He answered simply, leaving Natsuki at a loss for words. All of them really were as Mizu looked over them before resuming.

"... I was the original MC in the game. The childhood friend of Sayori who the player, or the person running the game, would control. I was little more than a mouthpiece, hence why I didn't have an actual face until I made one. In fact... technically I don't exist as Monty took my place as the MC. But the game.. it's 'will' I guess you could call it brought me back to try and set everything back to the never-ending loop of the game." He said.  
"This... 'will'... is that why you... tried to kill us?" Yuri asked quietly, and Mizu nodded.  
"Well... not kill but corrupt; basically reset you to how you were in the game. Your problems would spiral out, and then you'd die here and the game would reset. At least that was before Monika was returned to her former self."

"... Why?" Sayori questioned. Mizu scratched his head.  
"It's... I guess you could think of it like the natural order of things. The game was designed to have a number of pre-set events which made the Acts, then these Acts would play out, the game would end and then delete itself. You have to reinstall it in order to play again or to restart it's loop. But when Monty came here he broke the loop and the game has been trying to fix it ever since he stopped your death, Sayori." Mizu gave the girls a minute to process everything he had told them.

"So... if you are my childhood friend, then who is Monty?" Sayori spoke up first and Mizu's ice-blue gaze flicked to her.  
"He's the player; the guy who Monika fell in love with. Or at least one of the players. I'm honestly unsure how he even got into our world in the first place but he cares about all of you and has been trying hard to give you all a happy ending. He didn't want to tell you about the world because well, after Monika's deleted in game the next person to assume President is you, Sayori. And it seems whoever is President becomes self-aware but unlike Monika you... you go into Act 3 right away. You couldn't handle the truth of the world. And I'm sorry I had to reveal this to you, but there is no other way around it. You had to know."

".. You kept saying it was your fault." Yuri asked. Mizu's expression changed to something more somber as he nodded.  
"... Remember when I fought Monika alone at the school? I have to be physically touching someone and holding it in order to reset them. Monika knew this because I fought her and Monty a few times before as the faceless MC you saw. Well this time after pinning her down in the hall I managed to finish the job and she reset. This is what led to her eventually confronting me with Monty, and what lead her to kill me." The trio stiffened and looked up in shock.  
"W-What? No, you are right here-" Natsuki began but Mizu had pulled up the command prompt. A scene replayed of his fall, but he didn't show the impact.

"I was about to stab Monty through his guts and Monika came up and pushed me. I lost my footing, didn't have time to pull out my command prompt and died a few moments after hitting the garbage laying at the bottom. However, death here is odd. Monika said it herself in the game that after deleting you three she could feel your presence; you weren't completely gone or dead." As Mizu says this he looks at his hand which glitches and flickers in and out of existence.

"I could feel myself... I could feel myself in the static. That awful, deafening static and the colors..." Mizu stopped, his hand gripping his arm tightly.  
"... I had a dream like that. W-Where... everything was static, and... and painful." Sayori spoke up then.  
"... I did too." Yuri confessed. They looked to Natsuki; her pale visage was all the answer they needed.

"..N-No it couldn't be... you have to be lying, you have to-!" Sayori began to say as she didn't want to accept this; her friend of all people a cold-blooded murderer who deleted them? No, Mizu had been the one to hurt them, Mizu wanted to drive them apart-

Mizu's ice blue gaze met Sayori's and her heart stopped. It was a look of sadness, despair and sympathy. He wasn't lying; she could tell immediately.

It was at this moment though that it finally hit them what exactly transpired.

How they had been deleted; how they had been killed and left for dead. The glitching, painful dream, the feelings they had when Monty came back after his date, this whole world.

It was too much.

Sayori broke down first. Her eyes began to leak tears and she crumpled to the floor sobbing. Natsuki was next; the feelings of anger welled up in her as well as Mizu's admission of murdering her father. Even though he tried to hurt and kill them she felt... upset at his death. Distressed. Yuri was last; she was the most composed of the three but she clutched her arm tightly as tears fell.  
"YOU JERK! YOU JACKASS! Y-YOU- YOU DUMMY!" Natsuki wailed as she ran up and beat her fists against Mizu's chest. She wasn't that strong so there wasn't much damage yet Mizu didn't move to stop her and only gave a a downcast look.  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Natsuki..." He kept repeating as her blows rained down. Eventually though they weakened until Natsuki crumpled to the floor in a mess of sobs as her anger waned to despair.

Mizu didn't do anything for a while and simply watched the three before he pulled up the command prompt and coded in a large couch. He offered a hand to Natsuki but she swatted it away and stood up, instead walking to the couch herself while tears still freely fell.  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! E-EVEN IF WHAT YOU ARE SAYING IS TRUE, YOU KILLED PAPA! YOU TRIED TO KILL US! YURI SAID IT BEFORE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN; WE HAVE NO REASON TO TRUST YOU!" She screamed into Mizu's face.

Natsuki's heavy breathing was the only sound left, her face red with anger as she slowly calmed down. Mizu still stood there, eyes shaded by his hair and lips drawn into a frown. Sayori and Yuri watched, unease and mistrust in the air.

"Then delete me. After everything. I'll even give you my command prompt."

These words made the girls freeze. Mizu raised a hand, and a command for deleting Mizu hovered in the prompt. He held it out towards the stunned Natsuki.  
"W-What?" The fire in her voice was gone.  
"I am a murderer. I have killed and have tried to kill. Even if part of me wasn't myself it doesn't excuse my actions. So you can delete me, destroy me and prevent me from hurting anyone else. But not until we save Monty. Not until we stop Monika. That's all I ask." His hands and legs were trembling but his tone was resolute. Natsuki looked between the command prompt to Mizu who stood there, waiting for her to take it.

" Y.. You won't fool-" Natsuki began to say but Mizu shouted, startling her.  
"WHY WOULD I FOOL YOU NOW?! OUT OF ALL TIMES?!" His voice cracked and broke, and the three girls saw his body shudder and heave in pain for a second before he took a deep breath.

"... I'm scared. You are too. We are very... very scared. And a part of me just wants to give up and do nothing, the part of me that still feels like it's in the static. But.. Monty tried to help me. Sayori tried to help me. And I feel like if I just turned my back and ran I would fail myself as well as those two. So... take it. Take my deletion prompt. Do whatever you want to me after but please, just trust me."

A long silence followed. The three girls looked uneasily at each other, before back at Mizu. His face was still obscured and his hand held out the prompt.

".. I... If what you are saying is true.. and you really want to help... how do we do it?"

Yuri, Natsuki and Mizu looked up at Sayori. She was staring with a soft expression at the former MC.

"... Well... right now Monika is in Act 3 of the game; she has the player all to herself and the only way forward was to delete her. But I think... I think if I could get close enough I could use my own coding powers to try and remove the game's influence on her as well as keep her from manipulating the game further. But for that to happen I'd need to get to her and that isn't easy. Monty would also need to be rescued before Monika can move him; I've been peaking into the code for the classroom but she has a watchful eye."

"That means we would need a distraction, or at the least multiple teams?" Yuri asked and he nodded.  
"Yeah. To be honest..." Mizu hesitates, looking down at his hands.  
"I don't have much of a plan. I just know if I can get close enough to Monika I can stop her. Otherwise I haven't been able to come up with much." He admitted.

".. Monty has done a lot for me. A lot for us. And I get the feeling that you aren't lying to us about this. So I'll help you Mizu. Let's see if we can save Monty and stop Monika. But you have to promise that you can't delete her or kill her, and... and that you'll try your best to solve this without anyone getting seriously hurt." Sayori spoke first. Mizu looked at her before nodding.

"I promise I'll do my best to save them both with you all." He says. Yuri and Natsuki stare at him and Sayori before Yuri closes her eyes.  
"Monty... did help me. And you all accepted me even after what I did. It's only right I atone and try to help too." She conceded, leaving Natsuki the only one. She looked around at them before back at Mizu.

"... So you are giving me the right to delete you once this is over? And you.. you are sure about that?" She asked and Mizu nodded.  
"I am." Natsuki looked conflicted before she huffed.  
"Fine. I"ll help you guys, but only for Monty and Monika's sake, not yours asshole." She glared at Mizu who only nodded.

"I understand. Well then... let's get to work and figure out how we'll save them."

( **Eternal Classroom, Bedroom** )

My eyes cracked open to silence, staring at the plain white ceiling. I glanced to my side; the rest of the bed was empty. It had been a while since Monika had isolated me after breaking free of her grasp; she visited me every now and then to bring food but for the most part kept me here. The door wasn't locked though; she said that whenever I decided to 'be reasonable' I could walk out and come talk to her.

'Be reasonable'. Hah, what a joke.

Being reasonable after lying, killing our friends and then manipulating and controlling me like a toy? No. My anger was full-blown; I still felt the rage eat at me.

Their faces flashed through my head; the images of their deaths. Did they suffer? I hope they didn't.

I'm sorry, Sayori. Sorry Yuri. And sorry Natsuki.

I'm just one big fuck-up, I couldn't even save you three.

I roll over to my side. I'm tired... I just want to sleep. My eyes close as I try to force myself to nod off again; best way to pass the time.

It's hard; the memories of Monika and of the girls flash through my mind.

I'm a failure.

Slowly my eyes crack open once again, staring at a new yet familiar ceiling. I turn and look at the cream-colored walls before down at the grey bedsheets and quilt laying on top of them. I turn to my left and see it; my computer.

I'm back home again.

"I mean of course you are back home. That's what you are thinking right? That you should never have come here and just want to go home?"

The voice drew my attention and standing at the doorway was the other Monty. He smiled his usual smile as he walked towards the bed and then turned, taking a seat in my computer chair.  
"Ah... this is nice isn't it? Quiet, peaceful, no chance of certain death for you or your friends hanging over your head... and no Monika to break your heart." He kept up that smile. I just felt tired. Defeated.

"Go away..." I mumble, and try to roll away to face the wall; however as I do the room shifts and once more I'm facing the Other Monty. He smiles wider.  
"You'd like for me to go away, wouldn't you? Just like the problems you are facing. You just want all of that to disappear." He said and I scrunched my eyes closed and covered my ears.  
"Even if you try that it won't work you know? I'm part of you." His voice reached inside of my head and I curled up in a ball. I heard an audible sigh inside of my head.

"You really aren't going to listen? Then maybe it's time you face reality. They are all dead, Monty. All of them. And with Monika in control there is nothing you can do."

"..."

"You did your best to be honest. You saved Sayori, Natsuki, even Yuri! That isn't something many people could have done if they were in your situation. You went through hellish pain to give them a chance. But you couldn't save them, Mizu or Monika in the end. This game was destined to forever be misery and you know that. That's why you don't want to admit I'm right. But at least you tried; you gave it your all it just.. wasn't enough." I could almost picture the frown on his face for a second.

"So listen.. let's just go home. This isn't something someone can win; this is not some game to conquer. This is the end; a hopeless ending for this game. And you can't lie to me; you are angry at Monika. Maybe even hateful, aren't you?"

"..."

"Thought so. So... how about we just go home and treat this like a bad dream? It's a fantasy, fiction. And by the next time tomorrow you'll have forgotten all about it."

...

I slowly pull my hands down, staring at the expectant face of the other me. The words are tempting, if nothing else. To forget it all, to treat this horrible turn like a bad dream and to just... run away...

The other me is smiling, holding out a hand as I get up and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Let's go home, Monty."

My hand reaches out, almost taking his...

But then I pull it back. His smile drops.

"... No."

"... Pardon?"

"I said no. E... Even if this is all wrong... even if I didn't save them... this IS a game. They aren't... they aren't dead yet. They can be brought back, just like the game." I reason and now the other me glares.  
"Even if they could, how? Through Monika? You know how she won't bring them back; she just wants you." He argues but I shake my head.  
"I can make a deal with her; I know somewhere in there she still cares for them at least a little! I know I can defeat this with her-" I retort but the other Monty, visibly angry gets up and tosses the chair back.  
"OH WOULD YOU FACE FACTS ALREADY!? THIS IS IT, THE END! GIVE UP, THERE IS NO WAY OUT OF THIS! YOU CAN'T WIN-"

"I DON'T CARE OKAY!? WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING UNLESS WE TRY! I'M NOT GOING TO BE A COWARD, I'M NOT GOING TO RUN AWAY! I'M GOING TO DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO STOP MONIKA AND SAVE EVERYONE, EVEN HER!" I scream back at my other self, interrupting it. The world begins to fall away as he glares.

"You won't fix this. There is no happiness here and you know it."

My eyes open; I'm back in the Eternal Classroom. Same bed, same ceiling, same windows leading out into the void. Slowly I pull myself up and stare to my left and right; no sign of the Other Monty or my home.  
"... He's wrong. I know that there is happiness here... there can be." I mutter as I get up and move around the bed. The door to the rest of the Eternal Classroom stares back at me and the unease fills my heart.  
"... Will this work? No... it has to work. I've got to for them." I mutter to bring my courage back.

This is it; no more running. i've got to stop Monika here and now, and save them if I can.

And if I fail... an eternity here with just Monika.

My hand grasps the doorknob and turns.

I gently open the door.


	40. Chapter 40: Before The Storm

**Chapter 40: Before The Storm  
**  
( **Eternal Classroom** )

 _"Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you..."_

Th _e_ sound of a piano accompanying Monika's voice drifts into the room as I exit the bedroom. My heart aches in sadness and longing at the sound of it. This is the first time I've heard Monika sing at all here and it is even more beautiful than I had imagined it.

No, focus Monty. You need to focus. I continue to walk forwards across the room towards one of the doors that Monika had added. The music from the piano grew louder as I approached.

 _"In my hands is a pen that'll write a poem of me and you..."_

I reach the door and grasp the handle, opening it and hearing the music very clearly now. Sitting at the piano is Monika dressed in her white dress; her hair bounced as she moved along the piano while playing. Her voice, looks... everything was like an angel to me. Even with my anger I couldn't deny the part of my soul that loved her.

 _"The ink flows down into a dark puddle, just move your hand - write the way into his heart!"_

I want to go up there, I want to stop this but... but I can't. To interrupt would jeopardize any chance I have saving them. And besides this was the first time I've ever heard her play the piano directly; a part of me didn't want to ruin this moment. I find a nearby sit and take my place as Monika continues to sing.

" _But in this world of infinite choices, what will it take just to find that special day?"_

 _"What will it take just to find that special day?"_

The music continues but with no guitar or other instrumentals like in the first song; just Monika's piano plays in the silence. The way she sings and moves along with the melody in her seat, the way it slightly echoes off the walls... my chest tightens. I doubt Monika doesn't realize I am here but she continues without looking at me, singing the rest of her lovely yet melancholy song. It was one of the few things that cemented my love for her.

 _"You are angry with her, maybe even a bit hateful?"_

I grit my teeth at the thought as it reaches the end; the final section of the song.

" _And if I don't know how to love you... I'll leave you be."_

The song finishes quietly, the last few notes echoing softly before silence takes hold. With a quiet sigh Monika glances back at me and smiles before getting up and moving over towards me.  
"Hello my darling~ I see you heard my song. What did you think?" She asked and I nod.  
"It was... magical, just like when I first heard it. Although to be honest hearing you in the real is so much better." I answer and Monika beams happily, the girl turned goddess nodding and getting close.  
"Awww, your words spoil me my love. I was always nervous of how you'd react once you actually heard me; guess I was wrong in thinking you'd hate it." For a moment her smile looks softer, a glimpse of the Monika I fell for. But just for a moment.

"I'd never hate something like that. I never hated it when I first heard it." I respond and she smiles, a hand reaching up and gently stroking my cheek. Part of my wants to tear away from it and another wants to lean into its comfort.  
"So, have you finally thought things over love? Or did you just miss me that much?" She smiles but just from looking at the way her eyes sparkle I can tell she wants an answer. I gulp but hide my nervousness as best I can.

"I... I wanted to talk to you about that. Monika... I do love you. More than anything in this world. You know that, yes?" I ask and she sighs with a dreamy expression on her face.  
"Oh I know, I feel blessed every minute I think about it. It's just... finally I no longer have to dream. I have you, my love." She smiles a bit at me while clutching at her heart.  
"Yes... I remember when I first came here. That talk on the night we met. I made you those magherita pizza grilled cheeses and we had a blast. It was just... astounding to me that I was here, with you. Nothing could even come close to the feelings I had at that moment." I said as Monika giggled.  
"You know you handled that well for someone who basically got pulled into a video game with no rhyme or reason." She replied and I chuckled softly.  
"Well... I ended up knocking myself out when I first woke up to be honest; I panicked. Then Sayori found me knocked out and brought me out; on the way to school I decided that I wanted to try and save you four. That was what I promised myself since the bleak outcome was still fresh in my mind. I just... I didn't want any of you to suffer again." Monika's expression furrows a bit at the mention of the girls but is still smiling as she nods.

"But that's the problem. Now... if the girls are here, you suffer because I may leave. And if they are gone, I suffer." Monika's smile drops without missing a beat.  
"Then if you'd like honey, I can just remove those thoughts. I can-" She begins but I shake my head.  
"That would be covering or running from it, it isn't the same. Monika... please. We can work with them, we can work together. But bring them back; we'll figure a way for me to stay here and for them to survive. Let's give everyone the happiness they deserve." I plead.

For a moment Monika doesn't reply, instead staring at me. It seems she is processing everything as her green orbs flicker.  
"No, Monty. To bring them back risks you leaving for even a second. The girls... they were sweet, and without them we couldn't have saved you from Mizu or stopped Mizu. I understand that they were important to you but for our happiness we should move on-" She answered, trying to sound as cool and emotionless as possible but I knew better.  
"They were your friends too Monika. You cared for them." Her expression hardened as she looked at me.  
"I did not, they-"

"They helped save me. You spent more time with them then you did in game; you saw who they WERE. You went out and comforted Sayori when they found out that I was dating you; in fact you hid the truth from them too! You moved to save them, you fought Hideo and helped stop Yuri and Mizu with Natsuki and Sayori. And even through your anger you gave Yuri the second chance she deserved. So don't you lie to me; don't you tell me that you didn't care for them because your actions say otherwise!" I protest; my anger is starting to get a rise in me but I KNOW Monika can't be telling the truth. Before Monika can retort I grab her hands and stare her in the eyes.

"Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you didn't care for them. Tell me you didn't enjoy the time we all spent together, as an actual club instead of some doomed game. Tell me you didn't care at all!" I demand and hold her there; her eyes for the briefest of seconds look hesitant and that is all I need.  
"You can't even lie to yourself. Think about it Moni; why would you suddenly heel-turn like this? This isn't you, this isn't the you I fell for! This heartlessness... this isn't who you are and yet you are letting it control you just like Mizu! You are BETTER THAN THIS! So please... let's just bring them back and explain everything. I'll be with you to the end, I promise. But don't do follow this path... don't become the thing you tried so hard not to be." I feel my heart bursting at the seams and hot tears are threatening to run down my face; my emotions a storm and Monika taking the brunt of it.

And for a moment I see that hesitation and uncertainty in her emerald pools before she pulls her hands out of mine. The vulnerable look she had dies off her face and my heart dies with it.  
"... I think you need to face the fact that they are gone, Monty. I'm not going to bring them back; I don't WANT to. I don't want to lose you after everything! You've put yourself in danger for us and for them too many times for you to simply leave me!" Anger is clear on her face as she raises a hand which glitches. My arms are bound by rope and I can't move even while trying to struggle.

"You need some time to more time to think.. I'll be locking the door for a bit too. I hope you can be more reasonable in a few days love." She smiles as if nothings wrong and with that the rope moves on its own, dragging me out the door.  
"Monika! MONIKA!" I scream as I'm hauled off back to the room. As I am tossed back in the door snaps shuts with the audible sound of it locking being heard. The rope disappears and I rush to the door but it won't open or budge.

"Dammit, DAMMIT! MONIKA OPEN THIS DOOR!" I scream and hit it with all my might in an effort to get through.  
"MONIKA! MONIKA PLEASE! WE CAN TALK THIS THROUGH! JUST LISTEN TO ME!" I continue to pound the door with all my might. My hands begin to throb with a dull pain that only gets worse as I go but I don't care so long as Monika comes back and talks.

I know she's in there; I know the Monika I've been with is in there somewhere.

I just need to reach her.

But... how can I?

My hands and the pounding of the door slowly come to a stop as I catch my breath. I look at the door and not a trace of damage done to it; the door wasn't going to move then and it wouldn't now. Tears trailed down my cheeks and fell to the ground as I stared at the walls of my prison.

I was stuck. And there was no way out of this.

( **Void** )

With a small yawn Sayori's eyes crack open as she stretches a bit; her eyes take in the surroundings. After the conversation and the group deciding to help with Mizu's plan they got to working it out before the three began to feel tired. Seeing as this was a lot to take in and how mentally exhausting it could be Mizu coded in a large room for the group to at least give them some comfort out here in the void. It had a few beds, a kitchen in the corner and a computer set-up where Mizu worked. He said it helped him look at multiple windows at once and helped keep track of things while he coded. While outside they could see the void at least it felt a little better than just sitting in the void.

 _tack tack tack!_

Sayori blinked a bit as the quiet tapping of computer keys resounded in their small room; her head turned past the sleeping figures of Natsuki and Yuri to spot a figure illuminated by the light of the computer. With a small frown Sayori got up and gingerly walked over to Mizu who was busy focusing on the codes.

"Mizu?" She asked quietly and the typing stopped as he glanced back.  
"Ah, did I wake you? Sorry." He muttered but she shook her head.  
"No no, I woke up on my own. But have you not slept at all?" She asked as Mizu shrugged.  
"I can just code the energy or a full nights rest into my own program so I don't really need to rest. We don't have much time for that anyways either." He tried to reassure her but the frown didn't disappear.  
"But you also told us that at the moment they were safe and okay; even if we took a bit longer for you to rest that wouldn't be bad." She insisted. Mizu looked at her again with those ice blue orbs; for a second Sayori felt he was staring through her rather than at her. However he nodded in consent and scratched his head.

"... I guess I can take time to nap if it'll make you not worry. You really shouldn't care about me that much though." He said but Sayori shook her head.  
"You know me Mizu... I care about everyone." She smiles but he shoots her a look.  
"At the cost of your own happiness. I know. I know all too well." His tone got tinged with sadness and Sayori felt a pang of guilt. An awkward tension was felt between them as Sayori looked out into the void.

"... Say, how did you... come back? I thought you said you died. But even when we died it was that static... I couldn't do anything." She asked. Mizu seemed to pause for a moment as he reflected on his words. The contemplative look on his expression reminded Sayori of the night he saved her from the car.

"... I was in the code since the beginning of this; stuck in this static and glitches. My mind was locked away I guess but my body was on autopilot when I first got here. I couldn't really do anything myself since it was the game's will controlling me. But after I woke up, I really buried my head into the code. I'm not as powerful as Monika but I think I have a large grasp of everything here, especially since I was a part of the foundations of it for a while. When I... died... I felt the static and the pain too. However the time passed and I felt myself being able to move bit by bit; I punched in a location and moved myself into the city and out of the code.

"When I got there I was a broken, jumbled mass of lines and numbers; if I hadn't begun fixing myself immediately I might have broken down completely. It's easier for you three since you have already made codes that were established in the game; since I made my own body it was considerably harder. I managed to make enough of myself to stabilize however and then hide from Monika up here; I figured she'd never be that attentive to scan everywhere, especially since she thought she had won. I checked on the status of you all after getting here and saw the deletions." Mizu turned his head away now.

"You want to know something funny? I caused all this and yet a part of me feels nothing. Not like I don't care I just... I don't feel it. Anger, or sadness, or joy. According to the script I was supposed to be this lazy, laid back but caring and genuine person. Yet that isn't how I am, is it? I guess being a part of the game's inner coding and the script for so long... I guess I lost a part of what I was." He chuckles bitterly and doesn't look at the pinkette.

"... Sorry, you probably don't want to hear me of all people pity myself." He said but Sayori's hands moved to his cheeks and tilted his head up. Her blue orbs did not waiver as they stared into Mizu's own ice blue eyes.  
"I'm sorry but I don't believe that one bit. Maybe it did mess you up but you do care; you do have that part of you." She said and Mizu arched a brow.  
"If you are referring to when I saved you I-" He began but she shook her head.

"Not just that; every time I've spent with you, you have shown your feelings. Hurt, happiness, sadness, anger. And yes you sparing me plus bringing us back... you didn't do it for selfish reasons. You could have let me die. Let us die. And even back at the school I could tell you didn't want to actually hurt us, or at the least me. So don't tell me that you don't feel anything because you wouldn't be trying this hard otherwise." She finishes and the silence overtakes them again.

"... You are way too nice, even for your sake. You know someone could use your kindness right?" He asked her quietly. Sayori nodded.  
"I know. I know I could get used by others. But I won't just sit by and be someone's door mat either. Monty, Monika, even you have shown me that I need to step up for myself and my friends, even if I'm not the best at doing things. A-And I will help Monty, Monika... and you." She confirmed. Their gaze was locked together and time came to a crawl before finally Mizu nodded.

"For what it's worth I'm glad you met Monty and Monika as they were. You are the same person I knew but at the same time so different." He showed a hint of a smile at her; the first trace of emotion she had seen since their agreement. Sayori smiled a bit herself.  
"It wasn't just them; I said you helped too. But yeah... even though this is very bad the happy moments we all shared... I wouldn't trade them for the world." She beamed brightly at Mizu; her whole presence even in the worst of situations could brighten a room. Mizu's eyes widened and for a second he blushed before coughing and adjusting himself, getting up.

"Well that's good... I think I will go get some rest now. I'll continue my coding tomorrow; hopefully I'll have finished all the preparations by then or in the next few days at the most. Then we'll go over the plan in detail once more. Good night Sayori." He bid her a quick goodnight and headed to his bed in the corner. Sayori smiled and waved slowly.  
"Night Mizu. Sleep well." She said before returning to her own bed and heading back to dreamland.

( **?** )

 _"Sayori..." Their voices called from behind her as the pinkette ran. Tears ran down her face in sheer horror as she bolted down the hallways of her school and away from her pursuers._  
 _"You failed us Sayori..." They chanted; she found herself approaching a dead end and Sayori bolted inside, locking the door and barricading it with a few desks and chairs. She cowered in the back of the room, covering her ears._  
 _"I-I didn't fail you, I tried my best!" She cried out as the door began to buckle and tremble as something forceful hit it._  
 _"You abandoned us..." They cried as her barricade began to fail._  
 _"I DIDN'T!" She screamed as the desks and chairs were shaken away and the door was forcefully thrown open. Monty, Natsuki, Yuri, Mizu, Monika... they all walks as corpses towards her, killed and partially glitched out._

 _"YOU FAILED US!" They screamed as their grasping hands closed around Sayori; she was too afraid to cry out for help again..._

"Sayori? Sayori are you okay?"

The voice made Sayori's eyes snap open and she shot up in bed, gasping and panting out short breaths. Natsuki had jumped away in surprise before giving her fellow pinkette a look.  
"Hey... are you okay? You seemed to be having trouble sleeping." Natsuki asked her friend. Sayori noted the bags under Natsuki's eyes though and thought she could ask the same thing of her. However she smiled and shook her head.  
"I'm fine, just had a nightmare but it was just that. I'll be okay!" Her smile managed to disarm Natsuki's worry as she nodded.  
"Well Mizu made us some breakfast so you better hurry up and eat dummy; we've got a lot of work to do." She said as Sayori got out of bed and headed to the kitchen; a small table with some omurice sat there as Mizu coded while discussing things with Yuri. Sayori clutched her chest a bit as she glanced at her friends.

The dream was still fresh in her mind and Sayori shuddered but resolved herself.  
"Just a few more days you two... then we will save you." She whispered.


	41. Chapter 41: Challenging The Goddess

**Chapter 41: Challenging The Goddess**

( **Eternal Classroom** )

"Monty~ wake up beloved~"

The call from the door made my eyes flick to the right as I sighed quietly and turn away and from the door.

"Monty, are you up? It's been three days love, why don't you come out and we talk?" Monika's voice grew a tad worried but I keep my back turned. I hear something softly thump against the door.

"Monty... please. I miss you. Won't you come and join me?"

I try not to answer.

"... Monty... I hate when you don't talk to me. I told you that back when you pushed me away after Hideo. Come talk to me please." I heard her say again, this time a hardness in her voice. I didn't respond again and I heard the lock be undone and the door opened. I finally turned and stared at the neutral expression of Monika without saying a word. Her frown grew and her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms.

"You can't just ignore me forever.. we are the only ones left after all. Sooner or later you have to accept this." She said but I just glare at her harder.  
"I hope you are prepared then. Do you know why I understand but never accepted your actions? Because you were desperate and lonely. You would never have the chance for love that you craved and so you tried to force your own path. I was lonely too but even when we came together, even when you were given exactly what you wanted you killed them." I retort. She glowers at me before sighing and rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers.  
"Look I told you, it is to make sure you-"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE MORE CONCERNED WITH YOURSELF OVER YOUR FRIENDS MONIKA!" I scream, startling her a bit as I finally stand. Even if she wasn't the shortest I was 6 feet tall normally so my height and anger formed an intimidating combo.  
"You cared for them once but the moment you felt like they would bring me away you got rid of them; you destroyed anything in your selfish path to happiness! And I don't care how you argue it because you cared for them once too yet you still went through with this! That selfishness is NOT what I fell in love with!" I get my anger out as I take a deep breath. The back of my mind is screaming that she is a god; she has all the power in the world and I'm an idiot for doing this.

For a moment Monika stared, wide-eyed and shocked to say the least. I could tell a million thoughts were going through her head until she settled on one and glared at me. As she did she brought up the command console, invoking chains that wrapped around my arms and legs and fastened me to the bedposts. Being dragged back I struggled and fought as best I could but the force behind it was too strong. I couldn't move away and my freedom was locked.

"... You are making things really difficult my love." She finally spoke as she walked towards me. Her shoes ominously clacked against the tiles that made the Eternal Classroom's floors as she reached me by the bed. Her hand grabbed my chin and jerked my head up painfully to look at her. Unease settles in my chest as she smiles and strokes my cheek.  
"I wanted you to just submit to me hun... everything would have gone by easily if you had. There wouldn't be pain or hardship, it'd just be you and me forever. And I still really don't want to hurt you... I love you so much and to harm a hair on your head wouldn't work. But your refusal to accept it... if things continue like this it'll never work out between us." Her smile drops into a genuine frown and her eyes grow downcast.

"I'm not being unreasonable Monika... I do want things to work out between us. But my demands are simple and fair-"  
"NO THEY AREN'T! BECAUSE I COULD LOSE YOU AND END UP IN THIS HELL ALONE AGAIN!" Her scream echoed in the room, the fire in her voice dimming my own for a second. Her normally calm expression has crumbled away and just for a brief moment I can see the raw fear and panic in her eyes.

"..."

I don't even know what to say. Nor do I get the time to.

Static fills the room and we both freeze. Whirling around Monika and I see a command prompt screen come into vision in front of us; it reaches all the way to the ceiling so even if Monika blocked my view I could see it.  
"What...?" The screen blinked on.

The image showed the front of the MC's house and standing there as if in direct defiance was Sayori. Her sapphire blue eyes shone with anger as she glared at what looked like the both of us.  
"S-Sayori?!" I am dumbstruck; how is she here?! She shouldn't be alive let alone using the command prompt!

But... she's back.

My friend is alive.

For the first time in what feels like an eternity my heart is as light as a feather and I feel an unconditional smile grow.  
"SAYORI!" I scream and laugh happily as I struggle against the chains.

But they bring me back down and my heart sinks like a stone as I look at Monika. The club president's eyes are glued to the screen but I can see it by the way her hand trembles, a tightly clenched fist made.  
"...Sayori... Sayori run! RUN AWAY!" I scream at the command prompt. However Sayori doesn't respond; maybe she can't hear us?

"Monika! I know what you did! I know what you tried to do!" She yelled at us or rather the club president through the screen. Monika's body trembles even more.  
"I... I have a lot I want to say to you, you meanie! But you need to return Monty back to me first! This doesn't have to be like the game Monika! I'll be waiting right here for you!" She finished her challenge and the command prompt vanished, leaving Monika and I alone in the room again.

The air felt cold and my eyes turned to Monika, my heart growing heavier with every second. Monika was staring at where Sayori had been for a long moment before she let out a sigh and straightened her posture. Turning to me she leaned in, snatching my chin and planting a kiss on my cheek before pulling away.

"Beloved... you are going to stay here. I have a small problem I need to fix."  
"Monika no-" She pressed a finger to my lips and silenced me, the look in her eye absolute.  
" _Stay. Here._ " I felt my soul shudder and quiet up as she pulled away, opening the command prompt.

"I'll be back soon my love...~"

And with that she disappeared, leaving me bound up and feeling like I was back in Yuri's basement again.

( **Monty/MC's House** )

Sayori stood at the front of Monty... no, Mizu's home, staring ahead. Her hands gripped her skirt a bit tightly and she felt a trickle of sweat run down the back of her neck. The air was quiet and while the day had only just started Sayori felt like she was facing a darkness she'd never experienced before.  
"No... this'll work out... it has to.." She muttered to herself. Mizu had given each of the girls a small mini command prompt; not only did it protect them from deletion but it gave them a few other abilities like a messaging system, a tracker, a video link and should the need arise item-only spawn and deletion. She clutched hers in her hand like a lifesaver, something to keep her afloat through all of this.

"Sayori."

That voice.

 _Her_ voice.

Sayori unintentionally shuddered at the anger hiding behind Monika's words. The club president stood in front of Sayori as if appearing out of thin air with a dark look on her face. Sayori had to force herself to stop trembling and glared defiantly at Monika.

For a few moments neither spoke, before Monika sighed.

"... I see you are aware of what has happened Sayori. I should have guessed you would come back; after all, Act 4 is right after this. Do you know what happens there?" She questioned; Sayori stiffens but nods.  
"... I do. And I know what happens to Monty if you are never stopped. Stuck in that singular classroom forever... don't you think that's cruel, Monika? You are depriving him of his freedom and happiness forever." The glare Monika gave Sayo as she said this made the pinkette shudder but she didn't back down.

"Sayori... it's been nice seeing you again for what it's worth. And this is nothing personal but your existence jeopardizes Monty's stay here; because of you three he could end up returning back to his world and leaving us, leaving me all alone again. And I don't want that; WE don't want that. I know these last few weeks have been hiccups but I know Monty doesn't want to leave this world either. Do you really want him to go back; to leave us forever? So that we can be stuck in this eternal hellish loop once again?"

Monika's words... for a split second they made Sayori hesitate. But only for a second. Her eyes glared at Monika as she shook her head.

"Monika... I know you are scared. You don't want to lose Monty... I didn't want to lose him either. Especially when I found out you two were dating. Do you remember that night?" She asked and something in Monika's eyes flickered as she turned her head slightly.  
"Of course I do. I came out to console you." She answered in a dejected tone.

"Do you remember what I had you promise me?"

"Monika... do you remember?"  
"... I do. You made me promise to never break his heart."  
"... And what do you think this is doing to him right now?"

The slight wind died down. Monika's eyes were downcast, hidden by her bangs and her mouth was a tight-lipped frown. Sayori thought she saw her hands tremble as they balled up into fists.  
"... Monika, you are scared and confused and hurting. But gripping onto something so tightly only makes you lose it faster. Just like... just like how the MC in the original game tried to grip me tightly to help, but it... it didn't work. And before anything happens, before things get worse... I want to make one more try to help. We don't have to fight, you don't have to rely on only yourself! But you need to let us help you Monika!"

A silence hung in the air between them as Sayori's sky blue eyes stared at Monika. Neither one made a move. Monika took a step back and her shoulders dropped their tension. However she raised a hand and opened the command prompt; a delete option clear as day.  
"... You are a part of the problem though, Sayori. Even if we tried together who is to say it isn't just useless? You all being gone is the only way to ensure it never happens." Her voice was unreadable, eyes still hidden. Sayori's heart sank like a stone.

"Monika don't-" She began to say but Monika shook her head.

"Goodbye Sayori."

She pressed the button.

As soon as the button was pressed however, the command prompt glitched out before a bright flash of light blasted out from it. Sayori was already covering her eyes as Monika was caught completely off-guard.  
"W-WHAT?!"

Temporarily blinded and stunned, Monika barely heard as the door to the house was thrown open; footsteps raced quickly up to her. She reacted and backed up just as the image of a hand came to within inches of grabbing her. As her vision began to clear she saw the unmistakable ice blue eyes and black hair. Mizu stood now in front of Monika.  
"... Ha... haha.. well this is surprise but it makes sense now. Mizu you recruited Sayori to.. what? Reset the game? But that'll kill her.. she knows that right?" Monika smiled at them but the serious expressions made it drop off.  
"I know exactly what he has done, and I know that he is trying to make things right. And maybe that's foolish but I trust him. So... I'm going to help him stop you, no matter what."

For a moment Monika didn't respond as her expression shifted. Mizu and Sayori both took a step back.

If Monika had just been angry before, she was furious now.

Her face a grimace the normally composed president raised a hand and with it a car behind them lifted off the ground. In a manner similar to telekinesis she launched it towards Sayori; the pinkette's eyes widened and she dove to get out of the way as it crashed through the walls of the MC's house.  
"SAYORI!" Mizu cried out, deleting the car and turning to face Monika. She was now focusing directly on him as Sayo picked herself off the ground. He grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"You aren't the only one who can experiment with the code Mizu. Do you think I've been idle while I've been with my beloved?" Monika's words were full of that anger she was showing as Mizu glanced back at Sayo.  
"Alright, time for plan B. Sayori, run." He said which made the pinkette look to him worriedly.  
"But Mizu, what about-"  
"Monika is serious, Sayori. She wants us dead; and that means using the code to her advantage. I can handle it somewhat but you would just be caught in the crossfire so get going. I'll keep Monika-" As he said that Monika had formed a knife and took a lunge for Mizu; he jumped back and narrowly dodged the slice for his neck. As she tried to follow up however Sayori's foot connected with her arm, pushing Monika back and making her drop the knife with a grunt. She looked up and her face seemed to be cracking for a moment before returning to normal as she glared at them.

"Mizu, I'm not leaving you alone. E-Even if this is scary I'm gonna help you, because she is my friend and y-you are too." Sayori stated resolutely. Giving her a sidelong look Mizu sighed, taking a stance against the now-smiling and very menacing Monika.  
"Do you remember what I taught you? About the limiting?" He asked and Sayori nodded.  
"Good. Use it. And try to keep it going. If you need to take time on it I'll cover you." He said. Sayori pulled up her prompt and opened the new line section; Monika's eyes narrowed as she moved to intercept but a wall of ice appeared in front of her as Sayo typed in the code.

"Nope, no cheating. It's between you and us." Mizu stated coldly as Monika glared at him, both on the other side of the wall from Sayo. However while she was angry she didn't show desperation as she smiled.

"So, it's basically a game where I lose if you touch me, and I win if I crack your code. Fine, I can play this game. I hope you are ready though because I'll make sure to permanently erase your code this time and make sure you NEVER come back." Monika raised a hand; knives, ropes and chains materialized behind her and floated in the air. Mizu glared and summoned a set of knives and arm guards.

( **?** )

"You think it'll go okay?"  
"I'm not sure, to be honest. But if Sayori and Mizu can solve this without conflict then that would be wonderful."

In the midst of the void Natsuki and Yuri stood in their small hideout; the two had a video monitor on which displayed a few different views of the front of the MC's house. They saw as Sayori stood there alone but knowing Mizu was in the house behind her, ready to enact their plan at a moment's notice.

The plan itself was simple; Mizu had trapped their codes. The moment Monika tried to delete someone or something a blinding flash would emit from her command prompt. This flash would temporarily blind or distract Monika while Mizu would emerge from the house and attempt to restrain her. If successful he could prohibit her use of the command prompt and hopefully they could fix or stop Monika before anything really happened. But on the chance that this failed is where they came in; while Mizu and Sayori would distract Monika, Natsuki and Yuri would use their pre-programmed prompts to find and rescue Monty.

According to Mizu Monty would be in this 'Eternal Classroom', a large room floating in the void. The MC had pre-programmed their command prompts to be able to make a path to reach the place; apparently Monika might notice them teleporting into her room so Mizu had created a way to give them a path through the void over there. He had been working at this for weeks now and now with the final piece of the puzzle - the girls - here, everything came together for this one moment.

"... Do you trust him?" Yuri asked suddenly. Natsuki glanced over before her brow furrowed.  
"... Honestly I'm not sure. Part of me says no, especially with learning what he did to everyone and... and to Papa." Her brow furrowed a bit more.  
"I know he wasn't a good man, he... he did almost kill us. But still just... when I heard that..." Natsuki trailed off and the pinkette looked troubled for a moment. Yuri's eyes softened.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't-" She began but Natsuki shook her head.  
"It's okay... I mean it isn't, none of this really is but... yeah. I'm still here, and everyone else. And we are still alive. And... I feel like Sayori trusts him so I'll give him that chance. Once we save Monty and Monika... I guess we'll see from there." The two went quiet for a moment.

"Natsuki, I'm sorry." Yuri mumbled and her friend cast a glance at her, arching a brow.  
"For what?"  
"For... everything with how I acted. Even if he says this is the game's fault and I was coded to be that way I just... no. It's my fault. Everything I did to you all is my fault."  
"Yuri... you can't hold yourself responsible for all of that. Even Mizu said that he helped push you along. It wasn't all your fault-"  
"But it was!" Yuri interjected, voice stronger and hoarse.  
"I had a choice to make Natsuki and I followed what I wanted instead of knowing better! I knew what I did was wrong but I didn't care! And no matter what the game says or Mizu says, I was the one at the end of the day who chose that path. And I knew I chose that path."

"... Are you sorry about it?" Natsuki asked after a quiet moment.  
"... Yes."  
"Are you trying to do better?"  
"... Yes."  
"Then quit it. Quit constantly apologizing. I get that you are upset and worried about us being hurt but one thousand apologies don't mean as much as showing your actions. Plus it's annoying." Natsuki huffed, her normal attitude in place as she glared at Yuri. The purple-haired girl looked a bit thrown off by the statement but she nodded.  
"Okay..." She replied, going quiet again for a minute.

The silence hung in the air for a few more moments before the screen changed; Monika appeared out of thin air.  
"It's starting." Natsuki remarked and the two leaned in close to watch the events unfold. They had no audio but a small box under it told them what they were saying.  
"Come on Sayo..." Nat whispered and Yuri held her arm tighter. However it didn't work; things unfolded poorly and Mizu intervened, only to miss his chance. The two girls shared a painful look.  
"... Alright Natsuki, we should go now." Yuri said.  
"... Yeah. Let's go save Monty."

With that Plan B was initiated; Yuri pressed her prompt and a doorway materialized, opening to a path in the void. The two paused for a moment before taking a step forwards, entering into the doorway which closed behind them.

( **MC/Monty's House** )

Mizu ducked and weaved through parked cars on the street as the sound of metal colliding against metal echoed through the air. Another set of knives materialized behind Monika which she launched at the car Mizu hid behind and turned it into a large pincushion.

Mizu had known this wouldn't be easy; that is why he had hoped the first tactic would end it before any fight began.

What he hadn't expected was for Monika to be an absolute monster even with her powers being limited. They had taken away her teleportation and her limited her control over the world at large but even still it was no easy task. If this were the original game it might have been easier but both Monika and Mizu had studied and worked on their coding for weeks; evenly matched in terms of knowledge made this more a battle of wits than a straight-up fight.

Another set of knives went for Sayori this time who ducked and pressed a button, deleting the majority of them before she spawned a broom and broke the end off. Using the makeshift staff she charged at Monika who dodged and danced back. Monika's lips curled into a frown and she moved a hand; it took a second but she lifted another car into the air. Sayori froze and brought out her own prompt to try and block it but that was what the club president was waiting for; she smirked and knives materialized and shot at the distracted Sayori.

The car disappeared and reappeared in front of Sayori, blocking the oncoming knives and making her squeak and hunch down for cover. Monika's eyes narrowed as she turned to look at Mizu who had his fists raised in a fighting stance.  
"Ahaha... you know this is actually more difficult than I thought it would be. I didn't expect you to grab Sayori of all people into your plan. But even though you have numbers it is clear who has the advantage." She remarked coolly but Mizu wasn't shaken. Pulling out his command prompt he disappeared before reappearing in front of Monika; her eyes widened and she ducked as he threw a punch out at her. His fist soared through the open air before the other moved to try and grab her. Monika backpedaled but heard footsteps behind her and dodged as Sayori swung her broom handle. It managed to collide with her arm and the club president winced in pain before glaring and summoning ropes to try and restrain the pinkette.

However to her surprise and further irritation Sayori managed to bring up her prompt and stop them which made the coils drop harmlessly to the ground. Mizu had been on guard the entire time; it seems their tag-team wasn't as hackneyed as Monika had initially thought. Mizu smiled grimly at the club president.

"Monika... you can say what you want but you aren't winning. We are walking out of this alive and taking you down." Mizu declared as the duo charged once more and resumed the fight.

( **Eternal Classroom** )

"You know she's going to kill them. Or they are going to kill her. Why not just give up?"

"Shut up..."

"What? I'm just being realistic. Sayori is going there unprepared and she's going to die. Again."

"I told you to shut up."

The Other Monty stared at me with a slight frown and crossed his arms. Still chained to the bed I couldn't really try and block his voice out as I normally could. The doppelganger just stared coolly before sighing.  
"Why are you always like this? I'm telling you the truth of what is going to happen and yet again you try and deny it. You deny that Monika is past the point of no return and you deny that your friends will just keep dying here while you are still around. And that is selfish of you; you are causing misery to your friends just by being here."

"..." I turn my head away from the Other Monty who just sighs.

"... You and I both knew this day would come. A day where you would have to say goodbye. Like I said before you've done good here; you've helped the girls. But you can't solve all their problems so it is better to leave."

"You really are persistent aren't you? Can't you take a hint and go away?" I glare at the other me but he just scowls more and walks closer.

"Maybe I would if you would do this yourself but you just can't seem to accept the truth." He muttered as I held my own gaze at him.  
"I told you before and I'll tell you as many times as I need for you to leave me alone. I'm not giving up. I'm not going to let you talk me into leaving. I will try my best to save these girls, INCLUDING MONIKA. I don't give a damn about what you say and what you are attempting. You aren't even real; just a figment of my own mind." I state with ice in my voice. The Other Monty glares harder before sighing.

"You'll change your mind soon enough."

And with that he is gone; I'm still chained to the bed and still oh so trapped.

... Was I even dreaming? Or had I just lost it? Those dreams always felt so real.

Maybe I was losing it; just one more thing to add to this surreal nightmare.

Maybe... maybe I should just give up. I struggle at the chains but they don't move; still stuck as ever.

 _Clink. Step step step._

 _"_ Monty are you in here? Monty!"

...

I blink once and tried to process what I heard. It sounded like the door opened and... was that Natsuki?

"Monty?"

Yuri?! I stand up and struggle against the chains.

"YURI?! NATSUKI?! IS THAT YOU?!" I scream at the door; almost immediately I hear the footsteps move to the door and grab it, shaking it a bit as they try to open it.  
"MONTY?! MONTY IT'S US!" They call through the door. My heart soars and I rear at the chains, pulling against them and struggling to break free.  
"I'M IN HERE, PLEASE HELP!" I call. The door is pulled at with renewed vigor as I pull at my bindings. However as I pull at my bindings the door suddenly stops moving.  
"... Natsuki? Yuri? You still out there?" I call as an anxiety fills me. However as I do the door disappears completely. Stepping into view I saw them; Natsuki and Yuri had entered and Natsuki had a command prompt. My eyes widened as she ran over and with a quick press deleted the chains holding me.

"Monty are you okay!?" Natsuki asked and looked all over me; the normal attitude she held temporarily gone and genuine concern there. Yuri came over as well and looked me over as I stood up.  
"Yeah I'm fine-" I begin before letting out an oof as Natsuki's hands bear-hug me. I didn't expect the strength and I wheeze a bit but.. I can feel it. She's alive and well. They are alive and well. My arms move and I hug Natsuki right back after a second, feeling something wet running down my cheeks.  
"I'm so glad... I thought... I thought I'd never see you guys again." My breathing is broken up and I suck in a breath as Natsuki pulls back and gives me a small smile. I look to Yuri and the purple-haired girl is surprised as I yank her into a hug too.  
"O-Oh!" She gasps, not used to the physical contact but she does hug back eventually. As we pull back I notice Natsuki sending a message on the command prompt and it clicks in my head.

"Wait... Why do you have that-" I began to ask but Natsuki grabbed my hand and pulled.  
"Look we can talk about it once we are out of this place and somewhere safe. Right now Mizu and Sayo-"  
"M-Mizu?! Wha-" I don't have time to question and the two grab my hands and yank me along. We head out of the bedroom and into the classroom; a door is opened that seems to lead along some path in the abyss.  
"Hurry, let's go!" Natsuki urged and I followed the two into the portal, the door swinging shut behind us.

( **MC/Mizu's House** )

The confrontation had turned the neighborhood into a battlefield with cars, metal and destruction strewn about. Monika's attacks had only gotten worse and it pressured the two as they continued to struggle against her. Every time Monika got close to ending or stopping one the other would step in, and whenever Mizu or Sayori got close to catching her she managed to evade. Sayori at the moment hid in a shell of ice as Monika struck it with cars; metal debris flew everywhere as the ice fractured but held against the assault. Mizu meanwhile was dodging an array of knives Monika had made autonomous; he dodged and weaved between the blades and shattered ones he could hit with a metal pipe he spawned.

As he smashed the last of the blades Mizu ducked and rolled as a car sailed past his head. However as he did the ground cracked and cable wires moved to try and entrap him. His eyes widened and he pressed on his command prompt, warping him into a nearby house. It was pretty much a ruinous mess but he could catch his breath; opening his messenger he told Sayori to warp back to safety and then regroup. However before he could he noticed a flashing light from Natsuki and pressed it.

" _Monty is safe; we are bringing him back to the place."_

 _..._ So they got him. A smile crossed Mizu's lips and he chuckled; even if they couldn't beat Monika they had the ace in the hole now.

A loud crash from the front door drew his attention; Monika had forced her way in. Standing back up and putting his prompt away he grinned a bit at the frowning club president.  
"Aha... you two really don't know when to quit. Now you're hiding from me in here?" Monika smiled at the black-haired youth who simply shrugged.  
"Just catching my breath really. Even against two people you're giving us a hassle." He answered. Monika arched a brow before smiling.

"Yes, but now you aren't with Sayori are you?" She snapped her fingers. The command prompt appeared and Mizu saw it plain as day; Sayori was now banned from the house.

Mizu immediately tensed as Monika smiled wider and moved in, debris floating around her. Shooting it off at him Mizu ducked and hid behind a ruined couch before continuing to move using the furniture as cover. As Monika's weapons ran out Mizu charged but a solid kick to his stomach sent him back and knocked the air out of his lungs.

"MIZU!" Sayori had rushed to the door but the command was in effect and she couldn't enter; pulling out her prompt she tried to search through any of the pre-set codes that would help here. However she could find none as Monika continued to keep Mizu down.  
"Now now Sayori, just let me finish with him and then I'll come to you-" Monika began; she didn't notice Mizu grab some gravel and dirt before he tossed it at her face. Covering it with her hands Mizu reached out to grab her; just a few inches and-

Monika however was not stupid; jumping back she materialized a knife which slammed down into Mizu's hand and impaled it to the floor.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" His scream echoed through the house and Sayori's eyed widened as she scrambled harder.  
"H-HOLD ON MIZU I'M COMING IN SOON!" Sayori yelled but Monika paid her no heed, smiling down at Mizu. He was trying to pull the knife out but was unsuccessful as Monika kicked his face and hand back and pinned his arm.  
"It seems that you can only reset me with your hands... now I have nothing to worry about ahaha. Even if Sayori gets in here you'll just be gone and then she'll follow suit." Monika asserted with confidence as she smiled at the incapacitated boy.

"You lose, Mizu. Even when you work with others you fail." A knife spawned into her hand and she pointed it at Mizu's throat. The black-haired MC stiffened and even if he tried to keep on a brave face Monika could feel his body tremble lightly. She smiled a bit as Sayori's screams echoed in the background.

"... You know... it's funny. I guess I really am a loser. But at least I can take one victory away from this." He looked grimly at Monika who arched a brow.  
"And what is that? That you'll never have to repeat this?"

"No... it's that you'll never get your hands on Monty again."

For an instant, time seemed to freeze. Monika's eyes widened and she stared down at the black-haired MC who never took his gaze away. Without hesitation she dropped the knife and opened the command prompt; rapidly typing in a command she opened a video to the Eternal Classroom and flipped to the bedroom.

Nothing. Monty was gone.

Monika's eyes almost seemed to bulge, a noticable vein popping up on her forehead. Her lips curled into a snarl and she bared her teeth at Mizu like some animal. He smiled at her defiantly.

"It feels good to win for once." He said. His pinned hand opened; a metal tube rolled out of it. Realizing immediately what it was Monika jumped back as a flashbang went off, the explosion blinding and deafening her ears. Mizu had closed his eyes but now with his hand free grabbed the knife and yanked with all of his might. He screamed as he pulled it and himself free of the floor before scrambling backwards in the blind mess to try and find shelter.

"MIZU!" Sayori's voice faintly came over the ringing; since the blast had been on the floor amidst the debris Sayori had been spared some of the effects. As she typed frantically the permissions finally came down; she rushed inside and helped the wounded Mizu up, propping his arm up on her shoulder.  
"T-Thanks-" He grunted before Sayori leaned him against the wall. As she did her attention turned to Monika. Monika was standing, eyes covered with her arms and open to attack. Sayori rushed for it seeing the chance.  
"AAAAHHHH!" She screamed and with all the force she could muster tackled Monika to the ground and pinned her. Monika's arms struggled but Sayori managed to successfully pull them apart and pin them to the floor-

Her triumph was short-lived. Staring back at Sayori, Monika's normal face... normal 'body' was gone. Her skin was bright yellow and cracked, hair red. Her eyes, normally green were red pinpricks inside of black orbs. Glitches amassed all around her and Monika's cold, unblinking gaze focused on Sayori which turned into a demonic-looking snarl.

" ** _Get... out... of... my..._** _ **WAY**_ _!_ "

Monika's hand moved and Sayori was launched off of her with ease; it was like a ragdoll tossed across the room by an upset child. Mizu's vision had begun to return and he stumbled forwards, acting as a cushion and catching Sayori against his body. This caused the both of them to fall down as Monika stood. Her hand opened the command prompt and her body glitched, static ringing in their ears. With almost pure force she glared at the screen and typed in a command. As soon as she finished typing she disappeared in an instant.

Mizu and Sayori groaned, struggling to get up as their bodies were beaten and hurt. Mizu opened his prompt and selected the repair option; their bodies began to heal as they caught their breath.  
"W... Where did she go?" Sayori asked worriedly. Mizu looked at the command prompt.  
"... She broke through the teleportation limit. She's heading to the Eternal Classroom." The pinkette visibly paled at this and opened her messenger, sending Yuri a message. Mizu held the knife that was now out of his hand and gripped until his fingers went white.

"... Dammit."

 **Author's Note:**

 ** _Hey everyone, it's Crimson. I'm sorry this took so long; I've been trying to work on and continue the story but my job and life has been a butt at some points. I'm going to work on the next chapter and hopefully I shall have it out soon, if not I'm sorry. Thanks for reading along so far; I love working on this and I want to see this through to the end._**


	42. Chapter 42: Happiness

**Chapter 42: Happiness.**

( **Void/Abyss** )

"How far are we from this place?" I asked and glanced over the side. The void spanned all around us and I felt my unease growing. Natsuki glanced back and gave a small shrug.

"Not too far. Once we get to the hideout you'll be able to stay there while Yuri and I go help Mizu and Sayori. We're gonna kick Monika's butt and save her, don't worry." She tried to reassure me but it didn't stop the unease. The walk had been quiet and while I was happy they were all alive it didn't stop the worry about Monika from growing. I noticed Yuri give me a sidelong glance before turning forwards again.

"So... why did you... fall for Monika, if you don't mind me asking?" Yuri asked quietly. I saw Natsuki glance at her and then at me with a frown but I shrug.

"... I felt like she and I were the same. Chasing after the same thing. We wanted love, comfort, we wanted to feel like we weren't the only ones in the world. And I can really feel that. Besides that... in the game she apologized and brought you all back. She did feel awful for what she did... and I can see why her desperation drove her to do these things. I'm not saying I approved of it, especially not with... you and Sayo especially. But... when I first saw this.. when I first saw her say 'I still love you' I cried. I felt sympathy and despair and just... my heart poured out to her. And I thought that 'she was just like me'. It's stupid, I'm sure but... that's why I fell for her. Everything else after that... her personality, intelligence... it all just solidified my love."

I stare out at the void.

"... This isn't the Monika I fell in love with. This is just... wrong." Yuri and Natsuki shift a bit as I say this.

"... We'll save her Monty. We have to." Yuri finally answered and I nod, looking down below us.

" _ **Monty... I see you've found our old friends, ahaha...**_ "

My blood turns to ice and the three of us freeze and turn around. Static buzzed in the air and my heart sank even lower. From behind us the void seemed to crack and glitch on the path with the volume increasing as the glitches spread. Once it reaches about the size of a human it breaks apart as Monika steps in. Her skin, her hair... it's how she looked during her jumpscare scene. Her red and black orbs stared at me with an intense gaze and my legs refused to move.

"What the fuck?!" Natsuki cried out; Monika's inhuman gaze darted to her and her grin widened. Yuri silently gasp and I saw her hand move up to her mouth in the corner of my eye.

" _ **Natsuki, Yuri. I see you two are with my Monty. But we can't have that.**_ " Monika's tone sounded warbled and glitched much like Mizu had sounded. She took a step forwards the glitches invade with her, crawling through the void like a cancer.

"Natsuki, Yuri.. RUN!" I scream and high-tail it away from Monika. I grab and yank their arms and this spurs the two into action as we take a mad dash to escape. The static surged behind us and the glitches pushed through the void before abruptly turning and destroying part of the pathway in front of us. We skidded to a stop and whirled around, looking as Monika slowly walked closer.

"C-Can you two fix the path?!" I ask but Natsuki shakes her head, trembling a bit.  
"No, Mizu built this but didn't show us how to fix it!" The hope drains from my soul as she says this, Monika's smile widening more. Her black and red eyes stare at me, only me as she gets to within 10 feet of us. However Natsuki moves in front of me and holds her arms out.

"Y-YOU WON'T GET HIM MONIKA! YOU- YOU BIG JERK! WAS EVERYTHING YOU DID FOR ME, EVERYTHING WITH PAPA- DOES ALL THAT CARE AND EFFORT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?!" She screamed at the wraith that was her friend. Monika's steps didn't falter as she continued towards us. Yuri joined Natsuki's side and the two formed a human barrier in an attempt to protect me.

"Monika... MONIKA! LISTEN TO ME! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO TAKE THE SAME DARK PATH I DID?! I DID UNFORGIVABLE THINGS, I HURT THOSE WHO CARED FOR MY WELLBEING! YOU WERE SOMEONE I HURT DEEPLY AND YET NOW YOU ARE DOING WHAT I DID? AND WHAT ABOUT SAYORI?! DID YOU NOT RESCUE HER TOO?! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO THROW THIS ALL AWAY BECAUSE OF SOME HALF-CRAZED REASONING TO KEEP MONTY HERE!? YOU DON'T EVEN RESPECT HIS WISHES YOU JUST WANT WHAT YOU WANT!"

Monika stops a few feet away from us, her eyes shifting from Natsuki and Yuri. Both are trembling and shaking in front of her but they don't take a single step back.

Finally Monika looks up at me and smiles; a cold shudder runs down my spine.

" _ **Monty... you've been bad, leaving the room. And still clinging to them? Aren't I enough? I can give you everything you want and need my love. But they need to go in order for that to happen.**_ " She smiles but I just shake my head slowly.

"... No one would be happy then, Monika. They deserve the same chance you got.. the same chance I got."

Monika's smile drops.

" _ **... I see. So you are still hung up on that. Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Goodbye, Natsuki and Yuri.**_ " Monika's hand raises and the glitches get closer towards the duo. They tensed up and inched back from the glitches, forcing the three of us to backpedal towards the wall of glitches cutting us off. With the void on all sides and the glitches enclosed around us I gulped. We were trapped.

( **MC/Monty's House** )

After the fight with Monika and their recovery Mizu immediately went to his command prompt, typing out on the command prompt. Lines and lines of code passed by as Sayori looked at him with worry.  
"Mizu, what are you doing-" She began to ask but Mizu started answering almost immediately.

"She's onto them. She's onto the three of them up there and it's only a matter of time before she gets Monty, deletes them and then us. So I'm doing the only thing I can think of to at least delay her." With that Mizu enters three codes; two of them focus on Yuri's and Natsuki's files while the other is a message. Sayori glances at them before looking at Mizu with surprise.

"... Let's just hope he accepts. In the meantime Sayori, use the code to lock Monika out of this house. We'll be expecting her shortly, one way or another." Sayori looked at Mizu before nodding and brought up her prompt as she entered some of the pre-programmed codes. Mizu looked at her for a moment before looking back to his command prompt.

"Please... just let this work."

( **Void/Abyss** )

" _Do you allow permission to access your file?_ "

The words popped up in a prompt in front of me and temporarily stopped my thoughts. Monika's smile froze and dropped. As Yuri and Natsuki turned seeing something in their peripherals, they disappeared in a flash. I blinked and realized what had happened before nodding.

" _ **Monty... MONTY-**_ " Monika began to yell but I didn't care.

"Yes." I answer; the prompt disappeared and I saw the horrid wrath growing on Monika's corrupted face before I disappeared. Almost instantly I found myself inside of a destroyed home, standing before a tired-looking Mizu. With a quick survey I spotted Natsuki and Yuri along with Sayori working on coding around the house and smiled.  
"Hey Monty. Glad you could make it." Mizu said and I turned back to him. For a second I'm not sure what to even say as a slew of conflicting emotions hit me. However after processing them I bow my head.

"Thank you for saving me, and saving the girls." Looking back up Mizu is giving me a surprised expression for a moment before he shrugs.  
"It's nothing. Besides... we aren't safe yet as your girlfriend is tearing this place up looking for us." I frown a bit and look at the girls who have turned to us. Walking over to the pinkette I give Sayori a hug which she readily returns.

"Good to see you again Sayo." I murmur and I hear her giggle a little and pull back, giving me a shaky smile.  
"Ehe... I wish it was during a better time Monty." She said and I smiled sadly. My heart tugged and pulled a bit.

"... Yeah, me too." Turning back to Mizu I look at the MC.

"So... what's our plan? We can't obviously run forever, she'll find us. Heck she found us up on the path which you said would be safe dummy!" Natsuki gave a half-hearted glare to Mizu who frowned.  
"Sorry, I didn't expect Monika to do... that. But I guess it's plan B then. Right now we have Monty; Monika wants nothing more in the world than him. So you three will run. I've sent you all the codes to create spaces like the house up in the void; use those to find a place to live and hunker down. In the meantime I'll move with Monty myself and keep Monika from ever getting him." Mizu answered with a grim expression. The three girls paled a bit and I felt my pulse slow.

"... But that's just a band-aid. That won't... that just means you'll die again won't you?" Sayori asked. Mizu shook his head.

"... I told you at the start if you wanted me dead I would do it; but my biggest priority is keeping you four safe. Once one of you has established a safe place I'll send you Monty's file so you can teleport him; that way you four can live safely."

My fist clenched.

"But I don't want that! That doesn't save Monika!" Sayori exclaimed and Mizu gave her a glare.  
"And what can we do about that?! Right now Monika is completely lost it; the girl we knew is so corrupted that I don't even know if it is possible to save her! I'd love, I promise but I don't think any of our words can reach her!" Silence filled the room at the outburst and the four of them looked conflicted. The sound of static began to grow and Yuri looked out as glitches began to cover the street.

"She'll be here soon and this barrier will only hold for a minute or two at best. You three need to get going." Mizu said but Sayori shook her head and glared with a fierceness I hadn't seen before.  
"No! I'm not going to just let you do this and sacrifice yourself! There has to be another way if we work together!" She said.  
"There isn't; so far we got this far thinking we were fighting our former friend. But whatever that is isn't our friend; it will not hesitate to kill us and I don't want to see any of you die again. Not again." His eyes lowered for a second and Sayori's retort caught in her throat. The four looked around at each other uneasily as my heart tightened further.

' _See? There is no happiness here... there never was. A fool's dream to try and change anything here. So why don't you give up and go back home already? Just say the words...'_ I could feel those whispers in the back of my mind as I looked at them.

"... Mizu is right; with all four of you together Monika could delete you all again if she got the chance. But if even one of you escapes there is hope." Their attention turned to me as I spoke and Sayori's brow furrowed.  
"But... what about Monika? We can't just leave her like this..." She said and I looked down.  
"I know. I know we can't. I want to save her more than anything. But right now I don't want to lose you all again, because if we do then it doesn't matter what happens." I look up at them and Yuri crosses her arms and nods.

"H-He... he is right. If we all d-die... then it won't matter because none of us will be here to help. Monika will win regardless of the circumstances so... I think we should go."  
"B-But-" Sayori looked between us, looking for a voice of reason on her side. However Natsuki's hand moved and grabbed her arm before tugging towards the door. The pinkette looked more sullen then normal before looking to her friend.

"Sayori... I hate this. I really do but they aren't wrong. I want to punch them and tell them how much of an idiot they are but if Monika wins then nobody does." Natsuki told her. Sayori sucked in a breath and she gave the other pinkette a pleading look but there was no room for doubt in Natsuki's expression. Sullenly her head dropped down.

"... Okay. W... We'll go." Sayori conceded and Mizu nodded. The three of them brought out their mini command prompts and Mizu pressed a button, sending them some codes in their messages. He gave them all one last look.

"... Be safe and live, all of you." He said. Yuri gave us a look of concern before nodding. Natsuki looked frustrated. Sayori... Sayori gave a look of bitter sadness as she nodded. Pressing into the command prompts the three disappeared from sight and from the house.

' _It sounds like he's already resigned himself to this fate... I guess in the end he will die to keep the others alive. Just like before but now it's even more bitter a pill to swallow._ ' The whispers spoke up in my head again and I flinch before gritting my teeth. Looking up I saw Mizu was entering a few commands into the prompt before he beckoned me over. My feet felt like lead as I moved to Mizu's side; my eyes scanned him carefully. Even though he had probably healed it Mizu looked worn and tired; something no one should ever look like. Something shiny caught my eye and I noticed the knife hanging in a belt loop.

"... Did you use the knife?" I asked and he looked up before looking away.

"... Just to defend myself. I didn't plan on harming anyone with it." Mizu glances down at the knife with my eyes still trained on it.

"... Can I have it? I'd feel safer with it in my hands, I guess." I ask. Mizu looks to me, ice blue eyes scanning my face before he pulls the knife out and hands it to me. I nod and take the knife, placing it carefully into my pocket with the flat of the blade against my thigh. I'd rather not cut myself and start bleeding all over.

As I store the knife the glitches grow closer and my heart tightens up. A familiar line comes to my head as Mizu prepares for us to flee.

' _I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul._ '

( **Edge of Town** )

No... no. She couldn't do this; she couldn't abandon them. Having taken off Sayori fled using the code Mizu had shared to cloak her presence; she ran and teleported further out as she reached the edge of the city. The farther she got however the more her heart ached and moaned, the more the pain inside her chest grew.

Mizu... Monty... the both of them seemed to want to keep the girls safe and risk themselves instead, but that wasn't right! Sayori thought back when they stopped Hideo and then Yuri that they had shown they could help, yet now that it was against Monika they hesitated? Natsuki and Yuri agreed and saw the logic and even Sayori knew they had a point; whatever Monika was right now it wasn't their friend. It just wanted them dead and Monty back.

But still... but still! They hadn't come this far to simply give up like this! They would never be safe like this and none of them would be okay!

The rainy thoughts whispered in her panicked mind and she ignored them as best she could while bringing out her command prompt. She had to do something... anything!

But she couldn't do it alone. She quickly opened a chat room with the three and began to type.

"Natsuki, Yuri. We can't just abandon them; Monika isn't herself and I don't think Mizu will win. Monty will end up back in Monika's hands and then... and then we just..."

"Sayo, there isn't anything we can do! We are borrowing this from Mizu and we only have so much time before Moni comes for us! You heard them; we should just find a safe place and then bring them over." Natsuki messaged back.

"Natsuki's right, Sayo. If we try to force this then we'll be needlessly endangering the whole group. We need to pull together and create a plan after we are safe." Yuri messaged. Sayori's fist clenched and she stopped in her tracks.

"But we will never get that chance. Mizu is going to... we are going to lose Mizu at the least, and Monika is too strong to be kept at bay for long. And then we'll lose Monty too. Are you two telling me you're fine with that? Fine with running and hiding? Our friends are scared and hurting; they are trying their very best to be brave but they sent us away because they know what they are doing is dangerous. And I'm... I can't let that happen. I'm going back."

"Sayori, wai-"

Sayori closed the messaging room and began to book it back towards their neighborhood. As she ran she heard the glitches and static and saw it forming into the air. Her heart pulled and tugged in fear as she ran as fast as she could.

"Please be safe.."

( **Neighborhood** )

The glitches grew closer as Mizu and Monty prepared; the coder typed something in and the air shimmered around them before returning to normal. As it did the sound of the static got louder and began to come from all around the house. Mizu's hands were trembling and Monty wiped off a bead of sweat as they stared at the door.

"S... Should we run?" Monty asked quietly. Mizu's eyes were trained on the door, ice blue orbs unmoved. The tension filled the air and he felt beads of sweat running down his brow. As he moved to wipe them off the glitches grow louder and he heard a thump; pulling his hand away he saw Monika standing at the entrance. The barrier seems to be keeping her out yet as she continues to hold against it glitches and static form all over. Monika's red eyes stare at Monty with a passion that sends ice through both of their spines.

" _ **Monty, my love~**_ " Her words echoed and warbled as her fingers pushed harder; the barrier cracked and her fingers went through as she began to tear her way inside. Mizu moved in front of Monty with the command prompt opened.

"Okay Monty, the moment she gets through, grab onto my shoulder." He whispered hurriedly back. This was it; the last try. If he failed then Monty, Sayori and everyone else would be lost. If he succeeded then at least he'd have given them a shot at their own happiness. The barrier continued to falter as Monika's attempts and glitches continued with a spiderweb of cracks appearing in the air around the house. Her eyes were filled with a mad determination as she tore away at their defenses.

Each second was agonizing as the barrier inched closer to failure. Monty grabbed onto Mizu's shoulder early but that was okay as Mizu's eyes watched for the very moment it fell. Monika's hands tore larger chunks out of the coded defense; the parts scattered about and some almost seemed to glitch into 1's and 0's. With one final shuddering groan the barrier cracked and shattered as Monika pushed through into the house. As she did Mizu attempted to teleport them both but nothing happened.  
"Well then... Plan C!" Mizu grunted and spawned another cylinder in his hand; pulling the pin he threw it as smoke emerged from the canister and begin to fill the room quickly. Monika stalked forwards into the smoke as Mizu pushed Monty back; they almost stumbled on the debris in the house a few times as the room filled up with smoke. Because of the holes in the wall and the open door it wasn't as smoky as Mizu would like but it was enough to distort vision; as soon as they lost sight of Monika Mizu grabbed Monty and broke into a dash for the door.

Monika's hands swiped through the smoke for them both but they ducked under and made it out; the smoke disappeared in a haze of glitches as Monika emerged after them. The glitches raced after them but Mizu kept pulling Monty along until he began to book it with his own two feet properly. As they ran Mizu took one chance to look back; Monika was gone. As he turned around the sound of glitches to his side made him freeze and jump away as Monika's hands grasped the air he had been in.

" _ **I'm not letting you escape with Monty again, Mizu...**_ "

"GET BACK MONTY!" Mizu screamed and pushed the other boy away; Monty's eyes widened but ran as ropes and knives appeared around the black-haired youth. Mizu took his chance and dove as they attempted to impale the spot he'd be standing in. As he ran to avoid death he earned slices and cuts all over from the knives but he kept going, running for Monika. But Monika wouldn't allow that; every time he got close more knives and ropes would spawn and force Mizu back.

Managing to knock one out of the air Mizu grabbed a knife and began to deflect others when he could while cutting ropes as well. Pain shot through his body every time a slice got through but he didn't dare stop. As his last gift to Monty he had masked the guy's presence; he should be able to hide and wait for one of the girls. More cuts and more pain; Mizu grunted and bit his lip hard enough to bleed to keep himself from screaming out. Monika's smile was still plastered on her yellow face, red eyes beaming at him as the blades grew more numerous by the second.

" _ **Death by one thousand cuts... I've heard it's painful Mizu. I don't really want to torture you though so why don't you just surrender and let me have Monty? Your death will be less painful that way.**_ "

Mizu just glared at her as he continued to dodge and deflect what he could. A knife slid past his defenses and stabbed his arm causing him to scream out and drop the knife. Another knife slid past and stabbed his leg before hitting bone which forced Mizu down to the ground. As soon as he stumbled the ropes moved in like snakes, winding and coiling around his arms and his neck. The rope around his throat squeezed and Mizu's eyes bulged as he struggled to breath. Monika moved towards the incapacitated MC and grabbed his shirt collar, lifting him up and smiling.

" _ **Mizu I know you hid Monty's presence. But soon enough I'll find him. You will not win this and your efforts are in vain. But at least in the end you can tell yourself that you did your best.**_ "

The MC struggled and choked, the rope only getting tighter around his neck and cutting more of his airflow off. Unable to fight back or try to pry the noose from himself, Mizu nevertheless gave it his all as his body struggled against it. His eyes began to have dark spots and consciousness was slipping as his moves got sluggish. But even then that defiant spark burned in his eyes as he looked at Monika. Moving his lips he mouthed the words to her.

"You'll... never... bring... Monty... happiness.. like... this..." Monika's eyes narrowed and showed the first sign of emotion since this happened; the last victory Mizu would have.

' _At least they are safe.. ah... I'm tired again... I hate this feeling... I... I don't want to die again..._ '

His vision blurred, Mizu's struggles almost came to a complete stop. Monika's smile remained as she looked over the end.

"NOOOOOO!"

A voice screamed, and Monika turned to see a large object hurtling towards her. Her eyes widened and she disappeared out of the way, dropping Mizu and her control of the ropes. The object in question was a large, car-sized Mr. Cow plushie. The thing collided and flopped onto the ground behind Mizu.

Monika reappeared and looked towards the plushie before turning towards the source of the voice to see Sayori trembling with anger and fear before her. The pinkette had the command prompt out with her fingers hovering over it as she readied herself for any attack. Monika just looked at her for a moment before she heard coughing and glanced back. The ropes around Mizu's neck had fallen off and he gulped in air, choking and coughing as his body took in the oxygen it needed.

Sayori's sky blue gaze flicked to him for a second as well and she felt her heart lighten before focusing again. Sayori wouldn't let anyone die; not again! She just needed a way to get Mizu and her away safely, and then find Monty. But looming before her was the biggest obstacle she'd ever faced; one wrong step and Monika would surely end them both. Thankfully it didn't seem like Monty was around so at least he was safely away from them at the moment. Her heart twinged a bit at the thought as she looked at Monika.

"... Monika, this is the last chance. Can we just speak, please? I'm sure if we talk this out we can... we can come up with a better way than this! This is just murder, Monika! You have to know that we aren't just code, this is murder!" Sayori pleaded. Monika's smile remained though as she shook her head.

" _ **Sayori... if I didn't have to do this I wouldn't. But I want my happy ending too. Please understand.**_ "

Monika's hand moved and knives appeared; Sayori acted by summoning the Mr. Cow plushie in front of her like a makeshift shield. The knives impacted dully into the oversized plush as Sayori ran around it. Pressing a command on the prompt she spawned ice wall after ice wall around Monika who simply began to wave her hands and destroy them. However for each one destroyed Sayori made more as she moved steadily closer to Mizu's prone figure.

She got to within a few feet of Mizu before the last of the walls fell. Monika's eyes trained on the pinkette and she raised a hand; ropes appeared around her and darted off for the running girl. Sayori quickly moved to create something to block the incoming coils but as she did they moved around it like serpents and went straight for her. Her eyes widened in fear as Monika smiled; the ropes were too close now. She attempted to move out of the way but the ropes were quicker, binding a leg and causing her to stumble. She fell to the pavement and used her arms to cushion the fall, before scrambling to remove the rope. The others ropes moved closer as Monika walked forwards.

"Sayori you big dummy! You got yourself in trouble just like that?!" Sayori and Monika snapped up as knife spawned in Sayori's hand; taking it she quickly severed the ropes which fell to the ground. From thin air Yuri and Natsuki appeared standing besides their fallen friends and looking at their former friend. Monika's expression for a brief second seemed to shift as she glowered at them all.

" _ **One after another, like clockwork...**_ " She said softly. Natsuki meanwhile helped Sayori up while giving her a half-hearted glare and Yuri checked on Mizu.  
"You are a real dummy, just running off like that. You could have gotten killed! And then where would any of us be?" Natsuki chastised her friend; Sayori felt her heart tighten and she looked down in guilt.  
"Sorry... I just... I didn't want to lose anyone again. Including her." Her eyes looked to Monika and Natsuki looked over before sighing.

"Yeah well... now that we're here I guess she won't let us leave easily. So let's see if we can kick Moni's butt together. How's Mizu?" Natsuki looked back; as she did she saw Yuri helped a dazed but alive Mizu up off the ground. The rope marks were visible around his neck and wrists which sent a wave of unease through the smaller girl as she turned back to Monika. A familiar fire bubbled up in her chest as she puffed up her chest and glared harder at the glitched club president.

"Monika... you... you..." She was seeing red but a hand stopped her; she looked over to see Yuri and Mizu had joined her.  
"It's not worth it Natsuki. She's not listening to reason anymore." Mizu grunted before glancing at the three.  
"And I swore I told you to get somewhere safe..." He began but Sayori gave him a look.  
"But then no one would have their happiness; it's just another dead end Mizu! Maybe we'll live for a while but it wouldn't be the happiness we all deserve!" Sayori protested. Mizu simply gave her a look before sighing.  
"Well... thank you for coming then. All of you." He murmured and Natsuki scoffed.

"We only came because that one ran off after saying we couldn't leave you; and we just can't abandon our friends. Speaking of, where's Monty? Is he...?" She began and Mizu shook his head.  
"I had him leave so Monika couldn't grab him; he should be safe for the moment." He answered and the three girls slightly relaxed even given the situation.  
"Good... then let's make sure that we stop Monika so that when he returns we can all be there." Yuri stated quietly. Mizu glanced over and nodded and Sayori smiled; a brief levity as they all got serious staring down the club president.

"Alright then... let's see if we can bring her down."

( **Alleyways** )

As I turned down the alley and ran away, I felt my own thoughts turn on me.

' _What are you doing?! I thought you said I wanted to help everyone achieve their happiness!'_

' _Do you plan to run away forever?! Coward; you've always been a coward!_ '

I grit my teeth as I pushed forwards; while I didn't want any of this what choice did I have? I didn't have access to the code or even know how to code; the fact of the matter is I was powerless and would be more of a hindrance than a help. The guilt didn't care for logic however and gnawed at my stomach as I finally stopped running at a crossroads. Catching my breath I leaned against a nearby fence as I looked back over my shoulder. I could see the glitches floating above the street along with the distant crackle of static. My heart ached even more at the sight.

' _They are fighting over there. All for you. You are a sadistic man aren't you; you really must enjoy watching them all suffer and be in pain._ ' The one voice in particular spoke up in my head and I grit my teeth.  
"Shut up, you aren't real."  
' _I'm not real? NONE OF THIS IS! YOU ARE THE REALEST THING IN THIS WORLD! And still you continue to live in this fantasy and deny the fact that YOU BEING HERE BRINGS THEM PAIN!_ '  
"SHUT UP!" I scream out into the empty air. The whisper almost seems to come from somewhere next to my ear.

' _You are the cause of their problems in this world. You deny them their happiness. And with you being here you will cause their destruction. You are a plague; remove yourself from this place. Go home._ '

I spin around and swing my fist; it goes through the empty air as I look around wildly _._ The unease in my chest has grown even more as I glance around.

' _I'm not some obstacle you can brute force your way through. I'm the truth and you just aren't accepting me.'_

The world seems to revolve around me and my stomach churns. I hear the voices and my thoughts around me and I feel a wave of nausea come up.

"Oh god-" Before I can finish the sentence I bend over and retch, clutching the wall hard.

' _They are going to die, and it's your fault._ '

Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, Mizu- I see it all too well in my head-

I retch harder, my hands scraping against the cold stone and barely kept me standing straight. The nausea and dizziness has a firm hold on my head; it's like my brain is swimming under the ocean.

' _You can't do this. Look at you; you're at your wits end. This is your limit. Go home Monty. Give up._ ' My hands ball into fists, and raising one back I slam it as hard as I could into the wall. Pain shoots through me and breaks the dizziness as I focus on the painful throbbing. I grunt out in pain but repeat the process once, then once again. The pain.. the pain focuses me thoughts, my brain struggles but manages to get to the surface a bit. Pulling myself away from the wall I wipe my mouth with my sleeve and glare at my bloody knuckles.

... We had come so far. We have been through so much. And the girls... Mizu... Monika...

No. Don't think about that. That isn't going to happen. I won't let it happen. But what can I do; my own doubts weren't lying. I don't have much; Monika won't listen.

But still I have to try. Turning I began to walk on unsteady legs back towards the static. My head tries to reel but I focus on my wounded hand and bring myself back.

No. Focus. I have to get there. I have to see this through to the end. I'll just hide back and watch, and if something happens...

if something happens I'll see where I go from there.

( **Neighborhood** )

The four of them were stronger as a group than alone. They all attempted their hardest and rushed Monika from the start; even with her stronger powers the numbers on their side evened things out. Monika's attacks couldn't reach them together; if one was caught the others would move in to save them. Mizu got caught in ropes once but Sayori and Natsuki cut them off while Yuri blocked attacks by having a car appear in front of them. With each step they made more headway towards Monika until she would teleport again.

For his part Mizu was attempting to stop that; if they could even delay Monika's teleportation for a minute then they could catch her and stop this; it seemed Monika knew this too as her efforts to capture or kill them increased. She raised cars up off the ground and hurled them at the group like a barrage of arrows. The walls and defenses they raised could barely hold against the assault and since they couldn't teleport too it made for a very dangerous situation.

Monika's powers continued to utilize the very world around them; she'd make the street tremble and shake and at one point she made the ground jut up and formed spikes under them; quick timing from Yuri moved the giant Mr. Cow plushie under them to act as a cushion while they retreated away. Monika's face was a drawn frown as she continued with the spikes until Mizu sent them right back under her with Monika just blinking away.

"Anyone hurt?" Mizu asked as he breathed heavily. Natsuki and Sayori shook their heads while Yuri gave a small nod before sighing. They were sweating and exhausted; the physical dodging and moves were draining them combined with the tension and anxiety of the whole situation. Scrapes and cuts from debris littered their forms and every minute that passed had them looking worse for wear.

They just needed to hold off a little longer. Just a little longer...

"Mizu!" Natsuki yelled and the MC looked up only to duck as a stop sign flew past his head like a makeshift throwing axe. Sayori tugged his arm and pulled him out of the way as a motorcycle crashed near them.  
"She's got us pinned, we can't keep on like this!" Yuri urged as they desperately created barriers to block the assault. Mizu's eyes turned back to the code as he scrambled to get past the last few lines in the defenses Monika had set up.

Just a bit more-

"LOOK OUT!"

Monika's hands moved and the two houses on either side of the four moved; metal wood and rock collapsed and hurtled towards them as Monika literally destroyed and used the houses as a storm of debris. The barriers they created were ripped apart from the violent force and Mizu dropped the teleportation code quickly to help them.  
"N-" Their voices were drowned out as the houses collided in an explosion of dust and debris; wood paneling fell through the sky like drops of rain.

Monika stared towards the destroyed ruins and waited patiently. Her glitched, yellow face never once showed emotion as she watched unblinking. The rubble settled before shifting; a hand popped out and with the command prompt open pushed the rubble away. Natsuki, Sayori and Mizu lay unconscious and bleeding in various spots; Yuri was barely awake and panting heavily. Mizu's hands glitched and pulsed and Monika smiled.

" _ **Hmm... well that was fun. More troubling than it is worth and definitely more surprising but I didn't mind that. But now you four are finally at the end of your rope; barely holding on there Yuri?**_ " Monika began to walk forwards. Yuri's head was bleeding and it was hard to think as she glared tiredly at the glitched president. Moving a hand weakly she shielded her friends from the club president who stopped a few feet before her.

"Y-You.. won't harm them.. I w-won't let you..." She breathed in ragged gasps. Monika just smiled more and summoned ropes and knives around her once more.

" _ **You don't have a choice in the matter. But I admire that resolve of yours Yuri; I'm surprised someone as timid as you could even manage that.**_ " Monika commented. She moved the ropes and the bound up all of their arms and legs with Yuri falling to the ground unable to support herself. The defiant glint in her eye didn't disappear though as she struggled, stirring the other three.  
"Mmm..."  
"Wha..?"

As they woke up and realized their position the other three began to move and struggle to which Monika only smiled.  
"MONIKA LET-ME-GO!" Natsuki yelled at her former friend, however the rope moving up around her neck made her freeze. All of them, especially Sayori paled as this happened while Monika just sighed.

" ** _Finally. Finally I have all of you right where I want you. No more distractions and no more obstacles. With you four here I can finally have my happy ending with Monty!_** " She exclaimed in joy and clasped her hands together;ed and smiled.  
"He didn't accept you then, why would he now...?" Mizu croaked out and the rope around his neck tightened causing him to choke a bit.

" _ **Because it is the right choice. You four would only bring us pain, you'd ruin what we both want. Even if he's a bit moody I'll find him and bring him back; he will eventually see reason and then we can have a wonderful life together.**_ " Monika smiled in self-satisfaction as the ropes tightened and caused them to choke more.

" _ **So... this is our final goodbye. I'll make sure to delete every trace of you. It was... nice seeing you all again but now I'm going to finish this.**_ " She said as the ropes tightened more.

"W-Why..." Sayori's voice cause the president's attention and she looked over at the pinkette.  
" _ **You know why I am doing this Sayori-**_ " She began but Sayori's eyes looked at her and she paused.

"Why... didn't you just... kill us from the start..." She breathed out quietly. Monika's ropes stopped tightening.

"You... could have just killed us... you have the power to do so.. but you never did..."

" _ **And your point is...?**_ " Monika's voice seemed more on edge and Sayori frowned sadly.

"I... don't think you'll ever truly be happy like this Monika... you'll never get that happiness you want.."

" _ **...**_ " The smile disappeared again and with that the ropes began to strangle all four; their gasped and wheezed desperately for air as the knives moved in.

An execution; an end to it all.

"MONIKA!"

A voice called through the street and made all five pause. Monika's eyes looked up and stared at the figure.

" _ **Monty.**_ "

( **Neighborhood Alley** )

I had made my way stumbling back down the alleys and cuts, eyes focused on the glitches. As I approached my heartbeat sped up and I found myself sweating; what was I even doing here?! What could I possibly do against this!?

No! Focus! I grip my bleeding hand and the pain brings my attention back to it. I couldn't let myself have those doubts, not that I was here. As I approached the exit into the neighborhood I saw bits of car sail past it; I heard the crunch of metal and sounds of destruction as Mizu and Monika fought. Quickly I peeked around the corner but my eyes widened as I saw the three girls fighting as well.

' _So they came back to die? How futile._ '

Ignoring the voice I watched as the group's efforts against Monika and how they continued to dodge and move towards her. Every time they got close Monika would teleport but she couldn't get through their defenses easily either. Every time one would be caught or in trouble the others moved in to save them as they continued to try and stop their friend.

"This is how the club... should have been. Helping each other, growing with each other." I murmur to myself before ducking behind the alley as another crash sends debris flying past the alley.

That's when I feel the ground begin to shake and I look back out. In front of my eyes I see two houses ripped to pieces and thrown into a massive collision with the four in the middle. My heart sinks like a stone and I pull back as wood and rock splinters this far. As everything settles there is no sight of Mizu or the girls and I feel myself going rigid with fear.

' _See? If you'd just have left, they wouldn't be like this now would they? Well.. at least they won't feel pain for much longer. Monika's going to finish them off._ '

My eyes snap to see the ropes and knives spawn, to see Yuri and the four struggle. Time slows to a crawl as the seconds tick by like minutes.

"No... no don't... Monika no don't please..." I urge. My legs want to move but I'm terrified; nothing comes to mind. How do I... how can I save them? How can I help?

' _You CAN'T, Monty. You can't do a damn thing except helplessly struggle against this. The truth is the only way to end this is to remove yourself from the game and go home. Doesn't that sound nice? Doesn't that sound good? It'll all just be a bad dream you'll forget about in the morning.'_

I could picture him; I could see Other Monty in my mind as he spoke with that smug smile of his. As I shifted I felt something in my pocket and looked down.

"..."

"... Yeah. I think... I think it's time I leave." I could almost picture the surprise on the other me's face as I took steps towards Monika and the fallen group. I grasp the object in my pocket and pull it out, hiding it from view.

' _Wait... Wait a minute what are you-_ ' He began but I continued on as I rose my voice.

"MONIKA!"

The club president looks at me, along with the rest of the Literature Club on the ground. They give me expressions of shock, outrage and worry; Mizu most of all looks guilty.  
"M-Monty- L-leave!" He urges but the rope around his neck tightens more, cutting his words off.

" _ **Why hello love, I see you have come to reason~ I'm glad, I was so worried you'd get hurt while I was searching for you. I don't know what I'd do if that happened.**_ " She said in that glitchy sing-song voice. My eyes focused on the four tied up and gasping, holding back my feelings as I spoke.

"Monika... this is cruel. At least let them breathe... don't do this to them. Please honey... for me?" I ask softly. I feel sweat running down my forehead and my fingers feel numb but I ignore it.

' _What- What are you doing? You idiot don't-!'_ I feel my mind breaking down but at this moment I just... don't care. My eyes are fixated on Monika, looking to her as she considers my request.

" _ **Hmmm... well, I do suppose this is cruel, and I'd rather you not see this so... okay. But they aren't staying alive; they are a threat to our love.**_ " With that the ropes around their necks loosened and the four coughed and sputtered as they took in air.  
"M-Monty no, g-get out of here you dummy!" Natsuki coughed as she regained oxygen.  
"Y-You don't need to save us, just save yourself!" Yuri urged. I could see the rope marks on their neck and I shuddered, before shaking my head.

"I am right where I need to be. I'm sorry." I say softly before turning to Moni. She gestures next to her with a smile.  
" _ **Come over here, honey. Let's go back to the classroom, just you and me forever.**_ "

I smile at her and walk past my protesting friends, moving and standing in front of Monika. Raising a hand up I gently stroke her cheek, the other hand still hiding the object.  
"My love... my beloved emerald, may I tell you something before we go?" I whisper. I hear voices around and in my head, my brain is screaming at me but I feel surprisingly calm. I thought I would be more terrified like the first time. Monika's eyes close and she leans into my hand, nuzzling it softly.

" _ **Mmmm... what is it love?**_ "

I pull the object out. Mizu's eyes widen as he sees the knife he handed to me. I reverse the grip and before anyone can react or scream I drive it down.

It hits the mark and I feel a sharp pain in my stomach.

Monika's eyes open. They dart down to the knife embedded in me and I smile at her.

"I'll always love you, Monika."


	43. Chapter 43: I Still Love You

**Chapter 43: I Still Love You.**

( **Neighborhood** )

" _ **M-Monty? Monty?!**_ " Monika's voice broke the silence; the sheer terror in it hurt me even worse than the knife in my gut. My legs buckle and shake, threatening to give out at any time.

But not yet. Not. Yet.

I've got a bit more to do.

Monika's hands move quickly towards the wounds and with the strength I have left I push her off. She stumbles in shock as I grip the knife tightly and with a scream of pain and anger pull it out. Red is staining all over my shirt now and I grimace before plunging the knife downwards towards myself again. I recall that you needed to leave something in when you were stabbed, otherwise it would make things worse.

Well that's the whole point.

' _You... YOU FUCKING IDIOT!'_ I hear my own brain, or Other Monty or whatever it is screaming at me but I don't care; this is what I chose and I'm sticking with it.

I hear Sayori scream, I hear Natsuki and Yuri freaking out behind me but it's all a blur. I glance back over to the side and my eyes connect with Mizu's; his ice blue eyes are wide and he looks... angry and hurt.

I manage to stab myself again and cry out from the pain. The wound itself is shallower because my strength is fading fast, but I manage to yank the knife out once again and this time toss it aside. My legs finally give out from under me and I collapse to the ground.

In an instant Monika's over me; my beloved angel. Her face is glitching and distorted still but tears are leaking from her eyes; an expression of pain and agony that makes my heart shudder. I see her panicking as she tries to bring up my character file but she has no access; she'd have to try and repair it manually and by then the damage has been done.

My fingers and toes are getting numb but I manage to raise a hand and stroke her cheek; she leans into it and I feel my vision blurring.

"..."

I can't even speak. I can barely muster enough energy to stay awake.

Ah, I'm tired.

I can't keep myself awake any longer and my eyes close.

I leave... the rest to them.

( **Neighborhood** )

Why? Why had it come to this?

Monika had planned it out. She removed Monty's pain, she deleted the girls, she did everything she could to make her beloved happy. And even with his recollection and rejection of her she knew it would work out. After all, she could give him everything he ever needed. Monty and Monika had a special bond; one that had only grown and strengthened with every challenge. They had saved their friends, they had stopped Mizu on multiple occasions and after working to make sure he never hurt them again she took the final step to making sure they could be together forever.

Even though he was persistent, even though Monty said he wanted the girls back Monika knew he would see her side eventually.

It was only when Sayori had reappeared did things go awry. But they helped each other and struggled, leaving Monika with an unease that made her hate this situation even more. And at the very end, at the final point where she could finally have her own happiness Monty came to her; it was like a dream come true. She would have taken him away and painlessly deleted them so Monty wouldn't have to see.

But that happiness... that joy...

It was snatched from her by Monty himself.

Monika, who had been pressured and pushed by Mizu, Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri had been given the final blow by Monty. His eyes closed with a smile on his face and Monika felt herself grow cold. All that tension and pressure finally snapped.

" _ **MOOONNNNTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**_ " Monika wailed; her whole being glitched and fractured as she grieved for her beloved. In that second of desperation and despair, her control on the ropes slipped.

And that was what Mizu needed.

The moment the MC felt the ropes loosen he tore them off and dove for Monika. Since the club president was so overtaken with grief she didn't even notice until Mizu was on top of her with his hands grabbing her head. Her eyes widened but it was too late.

Mizu's hands began to glitch with static as he forced his code into Monika's head. She screamed and tried to rip his hands off of her but Mizu held fast; he kept his grip firm as she screamed in a glitchy voice. The world around them glitched as well but Mizu was not shaken.

"YOU GUYS- GO TO MONTY! KEEP HIM ALIVE!" Mizu screamed as the girls shook off her bindings. This seemed to spur them on a bit, or at least Natsuki; Sayori already dove and cradled Monty's head while crying.

"MONTY! MONTY YOU DUMMY WAKE UP! GET UP OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Natsuki screamed at her friend, cheeks puffy from crying. Sayori was just wailing as she held his head. Yuri was trying to keep a straight face but this hit too close to home; the whole situation made her pale and look sick as she cried and tried to bandage the wounds with some scraps of cloth she ripped from her own outfit. Mizu grit his teeth as he focused on the work that needed to be done.

( **?** )

' _ **et...**_ '

' _I... I failed...I failed him...'_

 _'_ ** _R...t..._** '

' _Why... why did it come to this... what went wrong...'_

 _'_ ** _Reset..._** '

' _H.. Huh..? T-That wasn't me...'_

 _'_ ** _Reset... the game... continue... forwards..._** '

' _W-What..? But Monty..._ '

' _ **The MC lives... continue Act 3...**_ '

' _N-No... no... who are you?'_

 _'_ ** _Continue... Continue... Delete... DELETE DELETE RESET DELETE RESET-_** '

The voice reverberated louder and louder inside of Monika's head accompanied by static and glitches. It felt painful, all of this was so painful.

' _ **RESET. DELETE. CONTINUE. DELETE. CONTINUE. RESET.**_ '

' _No... No! NO! I-I don't want this, I don't want any of this!_ '

' _ **CONTINUE. RESET. DELETE DELETE DELETE DELETE DELETE-**_ '

( **Neighborhood** )

Monika thrashed against Mizu but he ignored it; while his hands were on her head as he pushed through with his coding. The scene reminded him of the school and he grimaced; no, he was not that same person. He would do better and he would save Monika.

The thrashing got weaker along with the screams from Monika; her hair and skin returned to normal slowly and her eyes took on their normal color again. With a bit more pushing, Mizu sighed as she returned to normal and passed out, slumping over into his arms. Mizu held the president for a moment before setting her on the ground and groaning tiredly.

"... It's over." He murmured. It was a bittersweet feeling considering what had been given to achieve it. His eyes went to Monty and he quickly moved over, making room between the crying girls and looking over Monty.

Yuri was sobbing into her hands now with this being too much. Natsuki was trying to stop her own crying and failing miserably. Sayori's tear-stained cheeks turned towards Mizu and he felt his heart rip open. He looked down at the wounds and the unconscious boy.

"... Please... can you help him? Y-You have... access to his files... don't you...?" Sayori asked quietly. Mizu bit his lip.  
"... He may be too far gone already, I don't know if-"  
"Mizu, you have to try. Please!" Sayori begged; he felt the other two's eyes on him. With a nod he opened the command prompt and looked over Monty's file. The damage was... severe. Even with the normal healing Monty's condition wasn't good; he could die before being healed due to the damage. Plus Monty was from the real world; he didn't know if that could even work on him.

But he couldn't abandon him like this. No... Mizu would try. Typing in the code Mizu began to attempt to fix the damage; every line of code typed was precious seconds that could be lost. After a few moments the wounds began to close. Natsuki noticed first and looked up.  
"H-He's healing... the wounds...!"  
"Come on Monty.. stay with us..." Mizu breathed.  
"Monty please, come back-!" Sayori begged.  
"Y-You better get back here dummy! I'm going to tear you apart for pulling this stupid stunt!" Natsuki yelled, face red.  
"M-Monty..." Yuri sulked a bit, still in disbelief.

"Nngh-"

The four snap to attention and turn to the source of the noise as Monika slowly rises. She is clutching her head as she struggles to stand before finally her eyes focus and she takes them in. However before any of them can move she keels over, clutching her stomach.  
"U-Urgh-" Monika groaned and suddenly retched; her form glitched and with it _something_ split from Monika. Mizu's eyes widened and he moved away from Monty in front of the others.

Before them an embodiment of static writhed; it twitched and moved like something alive, floating in place before them. Random lines of code, images and numbers flashed across its body as it pulsed and writhed.

"W-What is that thing!?" Natsuki asked; Sayori was covering her mouth and Yuri was standing and looking terrified out of her mind.  
"You three need to run. Take Monty and just get-" Mizu couldn't finish the sentence; with speed the glitches darted towards Sayori with the pinkette screaming. Mizu pulled out the prompt and summoned a wall but as soon as the glitches touched it the wall broke into code. Sayori pulled away from Monty and ran; instead of even paying attention to Natsuki, Yuri or Monty however it kept darting for Sayori.

"H-HELP ME PLEASE!" Sayori screamed; Mizu and Yuri went running for her but they weren't close enough. The static cloud closed in quickly with Sayori just a few centimeters away. As Yuri moved to try and block the static just went past her; every obstacle they could make was just destroyed or passed.

And if that said anything to Mizu it told him that this thing was trying to continue the game's story.

Sayori signified Act 4; the last part of this horrid nightmare. It also signaled the end of the game; the permanent deletion of them all.

Sayori kept running but she couldn't evade it forever; she ended up tripping on the debris strewn about.  
"SAYORI!" Yuri moved in front of her but this time the static moved and swiped Yuri aside; she went flying and landed on a nearby lawn.  
"YURI!" Sayori screamed. Mizu moved but he wasn't close enough and knew he wouldn't make it in time.

"You... you..."

As the static closed in on Sayori it suddenly halted in place. The very air itself shifted as the thing seemed to struggle against unseen bindings. Sayori had shielded herself but after a minute looked out in surprise. Mizu looked back and saw Monika standing up with a hand outstretched. The static writhed harder but Monika closed her fist and the unseen force squeezed the static into a ball. Walking past her friends she looked to Monty's fallen form and gained a sorrowful look. She turned back to the static with a fury as she brought out the command prompt.

"H-How is she..?" Yuri asked in worry and awe.  
"... She must be still attached to the code somewhat, just like I was..." Mizu answered. The class president had the powers of reality itself at her fingertips; she hadn't lost her status as something of a goddess yet.

"You... you have caused nothing but pain for us. You drive us like puppets, like machines.. it's because of you... because of us M-Monty isn't here. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT IT WAS ALMOST LOST! BUT NO MORE- NO MORE!" Her rage was ignited as she focused on the static; it writhed even more and the static noise rose up like the scream of an animal.

A choice appeared on the prompt.

'Delete? Yes/No'

Monika hit yes.

The world itself around the static glitched and broke apart; piece by piece as this writhing thing struggled and fought. With one last ear-piercing static scream the thing glitched and disappeared from existence leaving only silence in it's wake. Monika's hand remained outstretched for a moment before falling limply to her side. Turning she moved back to Monty's body, kneeling down beside it.

"Monty... my love... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." She whispered repeatedly. The other four just looked over the couple with a mix of sadness and anger. Walking back to them Mizu checked Monty's vitals before returning to healing him.

"It's going to be okay Monika." He said simply as he worked. The other three walked over and sat by them as they let the club president cry into the empty air.

For better or for worse, it was finally over.

( **?** )

"... Nnngh... what happened...?"

Groaning I feel a dull pain in my stomach and open my eyes. Looking down I see my shirt is bloody but there are no bandages around it and no visible stab wounds to see. That is strange considering the fact I nearly gutted myself. Maybe I had died and this was the afterlife? ... I would never be able to see them again if that were the case though, would I?

"... You know, for a reckless idiot you did... okay." My eyes flick over to Other Monty; the room is dark so I can barely make him out but it looks like... the MC's room. I try to speak up but I fall back down to the bed, unable to move and feeling oh so tired. My eyes drift in and out as Other Monty walks over to me. He looks down impassively before sighing.

"... It's not time to go home yet I see. You've still got some things to do. But... I'll be around. Just make sure you keep that drive going, or else next time you really may die." His voice faded and my eyes closed; when I open them again the room is the same as before.

Well.. with one exception.

At the edge of the bed, resting her head against the mattress Monika snored quietly. Her hair was splayed out like chestnut waves and her green orbs were hidden as she slumbered softly. Looking at her I can tell she's back to normal; not a sign of that glitched form to be seen.

I could also see the tear stains down her cheeks from here, even in the darkness.

A hand went to her cheek and softly stroked it; she murmured and nuzzled it but remained asleep. Getting up I move out of the bed and step around the sleeping club president before exiting my room. The damage to the house has been fixed; everything looks as good as new. The lights are on and it's night out as I step into view. At the kitchen table I see Mizu, Sayori and Yuri working on food; Natsuki is to my right watching anime. For a moment I don't say anything but Sayori spots me and her eyes go wide.

"Monty..."

The room goes dead silent and all eyes turn to me. I give them a small wave.

"Hey."

Before I know it Sayori bolts from around the kitchen and hits me with a full force hug. I stagger back with an grunt but hug her back tightly. This in turn is followed by the other two girls running up and hugging me while Mizu moves over and watches. Sniffles and muffled sobs come from them as we just take in the moment.

After a minute they separate and I smile at them, only for a hand to smack my face with a resounding crack and send me reeling back a step. Yuri and Natsuki flinched and Mizu looked troubled as I saw the anger in Sayori's expression, tears staining her eyes and cheeks.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH WITH THAT; I WAS SO WORRIED I HAD LOST YOU!" Sayori screamed with anger and pain causing me to flinch again.

"WE WENT T-THROUGH SO MUCH, AND YOU.. YOU-!" At this point she's caught up in a mix of hiccups and sobs as she cries it all out again. I feel it strike my heart as I look down.

"I'm sorry Sayo... I just thought it was the only chance we had." I feel her fists hit my chest; not enough to feel pain but she's venting her anger so I won't stop her.

"D-Dummy... meanie... y-you scared all of us..." She mumbled and hugged my chest. I stroke her hair softly and she relaxes a little as I look to the others. Yuri and Natsuki have similar expressions of anger and worry while Mizu seems sympathetic. Well... I knew if I lived this would happen. Time to own up to it.

"Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, Mizu... I'm sorry. The idea came to me after recalling how Mizu saved Sayori from that car; I thought if I put myself into danger or harm Monika might have snapped out of it. I thought if I didn't you'd just be deleted and then no one would have a chance to be happy. I promise though that I'll never, ever do something like that again. I won't." I earnestly say. The three of them seem to relax slightly, if only slightly before they move in and hug me again.  
"You better not, dummy. Or else I'll kick your ass to hell myself." Natsuki grumbled.  
"Monty... you of all people should know that I don't condone that particular course of action. Please don't do it again." Yuri said and I flinch.

"Sorry Yuri. Sorry Natsuki." After a moment we all hug before I turn my attention to Mizu. The ice-eyed boy seems to look aloof as I gently seperate myself from the group hug and make my way over. He seems to tense up for a second before my arms wrap around him in a hug.

"Thank you, Mizu. For saving them, and for saving Moni." Mizu stiffened in the hug; his muscles were tense as if he expected me to attack him. But after a moment he relaxed and pushed away gently, shaking his head.

"No... I... I caused this. I was just trying to do the right thing." He tried to pass it off but I shake my head and pull him towards the group; he's a bit resistant at first before the three get the idea and drag him into a large group hug.  
"You did more than that, Mizu. You really did save us. And you threw yourself like this dummy into danger." Natsuki elbowed me in the gut lightly and I shrug. Mizu is rather embarrassed by all of this as they keep him in the hug, but for a moment I catch a small smile on his lips.

"Mmm..."

We all pause and look back as the bedroom door opens. Monika sleepily walks out, rubbing her eyes. As she opens them and takes the world around her in she stops on me. Those emerald eyes show a myriad of emotions in that one moment; joy, relief, sadness, pain. She reaches out for me but stops herself, pulling her hand down against her.

"... Monika. Come here." My voice is soft but stern and she flinches before walking slowly towards us. I separate from the worried four and hug her, my arms embracing her frame. She jolts in the grasp in surprise as something warm runs down my cheeks.

"Welcome back, my emerald."

That breaks her; a stifled sob leads to another as she hugs me back and cries.

"Monty... MONTYYYY-" She sobs. Her legs give out from under her and she drags me down as we collapse onto the floor; my eyes are blurry from my tears.  
"I was s-s-s-so s-scared, y-y-you...t-the b-blood-" She struck me weakly with her hands but I didn't care and just kept holding her.  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I whisper, choking on my words a little.

I feel a pair of hands come around us as Sayori joins the hug.  
"Welcome back, Moni." She gives the crying president a warm smile and Monika sobs harder.

"I'm s-sorry, I'm s-so s-s-sorry.." She wails into the hug. Yuri and Natsuki soon join us as we cry and let out the feelings we've been holding in for so long.

It feels bitter to a point, but also relieving as we let go of the harsh past to move on into the future.

Our future; one not decided by scripts or code, one that gives all of the Literature Club happiness.

 **Author's Note:**

Well... we've come this far. One arc left to go. I really appreciate everyone sticking this out so far. Honestly it's been a huge motivation and it has pushed me on from time to time. Well... see you guys for the 5th and final arc.


	44. Chapter 44: Patching Things Up

**Chapter 44. Patching It Up**

( **Monty/MC's Home, Monday** **Morning** )

The sounds of sizzling and the smell of something delicious made my eyes crack open. I glance over and see an empty bed beside me as I get up and sigh.

It felt like I had slept for a few weeks there, it was much needed after everything that happened. I got filled in on the pieces that took place after I went unconscious; the strange glitching mass and it's deletion as well as their saving of Monika. Thankfully everyone was okay though and now that they new the truth there wasn't a need for lies.

But that led to the upcoming conversation we needed to have today, and I wasn't looking forward to that.

Getting up and out of bed I walked out into the kitchen and saw everyone awake. Monika was cooking by herself as the others were talking or playing some video games on the television. I don't remember a console being here so I guess Mizu or Monika spawned it in.  
"Monty, hey!" Sayori waved at me from the couch and I waved back; the others gave me smiles or nods as I made my way to the kitchen. Looking over I saw veggie sausage being cooked along with eggs. Monika turned and gave me a smile as she finished cooking a batch of the sausage, removing them from the pan and then setting some more on.

"Hello Moni. Looks like you've pulled out all the stops huh?" I ask and she chuckles a little softly.  
"Ah.. I just figured a good meal would help get the morning going. Did you sleep well Monty?" She questioned and I nod.  
"Mmm.. yes. I had you by my side after all~" A small flirt and her cheeks heated up; I chuckled at how that stuff could get to her sometimes and I loved every second of it. As she adjusted I noticed there was some unchopped onions and peppers out along with some other ingredients to make a variety of different egg combos. Walking over I grabbed a knife and pulled it out before something caught my hand.

Glancing over I saw a hand gripping like iron around my wrist and then looked over to Monika. Her eyes were on me and I noticed the room had gone silent.  
"Monika I was just going to-" I began but her grip remained firm.  
"I know but I'll handle it, thank you Monty." She smiled.  
"But I can-"  
"Monty." Her hand got a bit painful and I winced to which she almost immediately retracted hers. I see the look in her eyes and I sigh.  
"...Okay. Sorry." I murmur and place the knife back and leave the kitchen. I notice the other four staring awkwardly at us as I move to a spot on the couch next to Mizu and Natsuki.

"... Everything okay Monty?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

The awkwardness faded as we went back to watching the television and soon enough breakfast was served. Everyone gathered around and made up their plates, eating and talking around the kitchen and dining area. I had seen something similar before but with Mizu here the scene felt complete. It felt good. A flash of pride filled me and I smiled a bit before taking a few bites of my food. I used a butter knife to cut my eggs and veggie sausage but the scraping of the plate made Monika stiffen up. I glanced at her and saw the expression once again as I tried to cut a little less forcefully.

"...So, Monty? Who... are you?"

The question came from Natsuki and I felt all eyes turn to me suddenly.

I knew this would be awkward. Gulping down the bite of egg in my mouth I sip at some orange juice to chase it down before turning my attention to the pinkette.

"Alright. My name is indeed Monty. I'm not 18, I'm actually 24. I'm from the.. the other world. The one Monika wanted to reach. I guess your next question would be how I got here but to be honest I don't know. I'll tell you what I told Monika; I played the game an eighth time, beat it fully and went to bed dejected. I... I just wanted at least one of you to be happy, especially Moni, so I'd been trying to figure out if there was a secret ending or not. Well it didn't work. Anyways, I fell asleep wishing I could make you guys happy and then the next thing I know I woke up here instead of Mizu. And then I panicked, smacked my head and that's how you found me Sayo." Sayori giggled a little at the ending Mizu, Yuri and Natsuki had contemplative faces.

"So you don't remember how you got here at all?" Mizu asked.  
"Nope, nothing."  
"Do you know if you'll ever go back?" Yuri questioned.  
"I'm not sure. I could end up going back but I don't want to, and if it is any consolation I don't really get the feeling that I will? I don't know."  
"What's the world over there like?" Natsuki inquired.  
"Eh, about the same; towns, people, businesses... nothing really changes in terms of society. But I will say this place at least is nicer and I enjoy the company much more." That comment earns a few smiles from Yuri and Sayori.

For a moment the group is quiet and I finish the rest of my food in the meantime before sipping the orange juice.

"... I"m sorry for lying to you all. About not knowing and all that. I didn't want to but we were scared of you getting hurt. I wish I could have." I apologize. Before I know it however Sayo has come close and gives me a hug.

"Hey... we know. It's okay Monty we understand." Sayori answered. I smile and hug back before we part and I look over them.

"So... I think that's about it for me, yeah? So... onto the next thing. How's the world? Like... everything fixed from the fight?" I question and Mizu nods slowly.  
"I took my time this morning and made sure the whole neighborhood was repaired. The NPC's weren't around due to Monika so we don't have to worry about memories either." He answered.  
"Good, that solves a couple of issues but even then we'd have our coding to-"

"Umm.. about that." Our eyes turn to Yuri. She looks between Natsuki and Sayori before looking to Monika.

"We... we know that this world is fake; you can edit it and basically become a god. But... we want you to hold off on using your coding." Monika's eyes widen and she stares at them.  
"B-But I'm not the-"  
"We know, Monika. But it just.. it'd put us at ease. Y-You can use it if there is danger but we... we really don't want you using it otherwise. Please."

Monika went silent and her bangs covered her face partially. My heart ached.

"W-What if she can practice at home, here? I mean... she has been trying really hard to get better with it and here is a safe place. Not saying she'll edit the world but I don't think it's quite fair to take it fully from her either." I say and try to reason. The girls glance at me a bit but their expressions are uncertain. Mizu for his part is just leaning back quietly and listening.

"... O-Okay. I-I'll stop using the coding." She quietly answers. The other girls look to her before Sayori moves a hand and places it on Monika's.

"Thank you..." She smiled reassuringly but Monika was still slumped a bit. An awkward silence followed as I moved to Monika's side and hugged her.  
"Hey... it's okay. Everyone is safe we... we don't need those powers. You don't need them." I tried to reassure her. She took a shuddering breath before nodding slowly.  
"Y-Yeah... yeah."

I went and put my plate in the sink and returned to the group looking them all over. While they weren't as scared or nervous as before I could see some tense shoulders all around.

"So... we all took today off. How about we use it? We can go see a movie or explore the town and have a good day; it'll help get our minds off of things and looking more towards the future." I smile.  
"... I think it's a good idea. Something to take the mind off of things can help." Mizu finally chimed in and the rest of the group were swayed a bit as I saw them nod and seem to accept the suggestion.  
"Alright then, it's settled. You guys head home and get changed into some casual outfits; how about we meet at the movies at 1?" I say looking at the clock. It's about 11:30 now after the breakfast and talk so an hour and a half before the meetup; plenty of time.

"Okay. I'll see you all later then and none of you better be late!" Natsuki glared at us as she got up to leave followed by Yuri who bowed her head as well and quietly excused herself. Sayori got up and hugged us all before heading to leave, yet Mizu didn't move. I look over to him and frown.

"... Right, this was your home. Do you... do you have any casual outfits?" I ask and he shakes his head.  
"I... I only have this uniform which I ripped from the school outfits. I could code some in but.." He glances at Monika who had walked to the kitchen to do dishes and I nod. Heading into the bedroom I fish around for a moment before returning with an ice blue shirt and black jeans.  
"How about this?" I offer. Inspecting the clothes he nods and takes them.  
"Thanks. I'll see you guys at 1 then." He gives a small smile before leaving, leaving Monika and I alone.

I glance over and move to my love and wrap her in a hug from behind. Her body shifted and leaned into the hold as we stayed like that for a minute.  
"Mmm... this is nice." I heard her murmur as she leaned back against me.  
"Yeah... it is." I say in agreement.

The silence hangs in the air as we hug. I feel like she wants to say something but she is holding back.

Not that I blame her.

"... Are you okay?"

Monika's hair sways gently as her head looks down.

"... I'm fine. What about you?"

...

"... I'm okay."

( **Afternoon, Movies** )

An hour and a half came and went as we all gathered up to watch the movie and spend the day out in the town. I glanced at all the movies available and nod my head towards them.

"Alright, which one do you guys want? We got plenty to choose from... just please no horror movies. I get jumpy."  
"That's okay Monty, if you get scared you could always have Moni to hold onto, ehehe~" Sayori teases me and I flush a bit. This earns more giggles from her and a small chuckle from Natsuki. As the laughter dies down though the group looks through the movie list before we all come to agree on a comedy. I don't mind comedy unless it's gag or crude so I didn't mind the choice. Getting out tickets we all filtered in before grabbing some concessions and heading into the theater.

Monika and I sit up near the center while Sayori chooses a seat to her right. Natsuki and Yuri sat to my side. Mizu was the last one to sit down, taking a spot beside Sayori.  
"Hey, pass me the popcorn dummy!" Natsuki whispered to which I hand her the bucket. Sipping my drink I lean back and sigh.  
"Man, been a while since I've been to the movies." I whisper and Monika glances over, a hand taking mine. She strokes it gently and smiles.  
"It's nice though, to be able to do something like this with our friends." She said. I nod and grin as the lights darken and the trailers begin to play.

The comedy is pretty okay overall; generic cliches with tinges of rom-com in it. Natsuki and Sayori laughed the hardest and it even got Yuri to giggle once or twice. Monika and I giggled and laughed here and there as well as the movie continued. Even Mizu was smiling a bit when I glanced over at him, though it also could have been because Sayori was a bit close to him as she laughed and leaned against him.

Once the movie was over we headed out into the city to do a bit of walking; everyone chose stores they wanted to see and explore as we took down them. For the first time I didn't feel the weight of the future hanging over my head so I could really enjoy this moment with my friends and loved one.

It's really a nice feeling, to not worry like that.

As I walked though I lost my footing and tripped, falling over onto the pavement. I managed to catch myself but I hissed as I scraped my knee a bit. Before I knew it though footsteps quickly approached and Monika was all over me. Her hands roamed and checked for injuries as her eyes darted wildly about.  
"Moni-"  
"Hold still Monty let me just-"  
"Moni I'm okay-"  
"Just let me-"  
"Moni!"

She stops as I pull myself up and our eyes lock. Brushing myself off I offer a hand.  
"I'm okay. Promise. Nothing but a scrape."

She gets up without taking my hand and brushes herself off before walking forward, past the group. They all stared at me with worried or neutral looks as I sighed and we pressed on.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful of drama, but full of fun. We visited bookstores, the arcade, sweets shops, candle stores and anything that caught our interest. The group was having a blast as they enjoyed themselves but Monika seemed rather aloof throughout it; from the corner of my eyes I'd catch her watching me before turning away to focus on something else. I ended up walking a little behind the group as the sun started setting, my eyes glancing at the brown locks of hair moving.

"... Hey, are you okay?" I blink and glance to my side; it seems Sayori held back a little to join me. I look up and I spot Mizu eyeing us both before turning back and talking a little with the group.  
"I'm fine, why do you ask?" The look on Sayori's face breaks through the smile I had raised as she looked at me directly. The sunset and the change in light made her eyes all the more visible.  
"Monty... I know you aren't okay. In fact... I'm surprised you are even this happy. Like... you s-stabbed yourself... Monika was losing it.. and even now you two have just been odd all day. So please don't lie to me. I'm your best friend after all, ehehe..." She gave a small smile for a moment before dropping back to the concerned look.

"... Monty, are you okay?"

I look up at the sky.

"... I don't know. Really, I don't. You'd think I would be a mess, and I guess prior to me doing... that... I was. I puked, my vision was swimming, I am pretty sure I had a mental break. And this whole time I've been struggling... saving you, Natsuki, the whole Hideo and Mizu stuff, Yuri... it's a lot. Yuri tortured me in her basement and I know it wasn't really her fault per say, same with Mizu. But... that doesn't mean it didn't happen. And then everything with Monika..."

I stop myself.

"... Ever since I woke up I just have felt... calm. Not upset, or snapped. Not that I don't feel anything either; I have felt nothing but joy being with you guys. But at the same time I know I probably should be feeling more than that. So... I don't know."

Sayori frowns and squeezes my hand again, before moving in for a hug. I hug her back softly.

"... You know it's okay. It's okay to cry, and be upset." She murmured softly.  
"... I did all that throughout this ordeal... I cried and screamed and felt it all..."  
"... But you did it alone, with no one there to lend a hand when you needed it most... w-when Moni was not there."

I squeeze Sayori a little tighter.

"Monty... you and Monika need to talk. And I know you've forgiven her but today has been a bit awkward with you two. And you two... you two have gone through hell and back but you haven't talked to her about it, or really opened up to her have you? You've been with us, you haven't had the time to be alone." My eyes turn and look at Sayori and for a second I feel a lump welling in my throat.

".. I-I'm scared of that." She cocks her head.  
"Why?"  
"I... I don't want to hurt her. And I don't... I don't want to be alone. Not again." My voice is barely above a whisper. At this Sayori smiles at me, and she gives me a tight hug.

"You aren't alone. You've got all of us, most of all Moni."  
"... When did you get so god damn wise?" Sayori giggled at that.  
"E-Ehe, I guess I've grown from my in-game character, huh?" She says and I smile a bit.  
"Definitely. Thanks Sayori." She beams happily at me and pulls away a bit.  
"Anytime, Monty~!" She answered. Before she could walk back to the group though I glanced at her and then at Mizu.

"Do you still feel the same way about him?" She paused and looked confused.

"Huh?" I nod my head to Mizu.

"I'm asking how you feel about that quiet one over there, the one talking to Natsuki and Yuri." I motion towards Mizu and almost immediately heat fills her cheeks. I guess that may be something of a yes.

"... I mean... I haven't really thought about it, if I'm honest. We had bigger things to worry about. But he... when he wanted to sacrifice himself my heart nearly broke." She whispered to me.  
"Yeah, that's... I can understand that. More than I'd like to." I look down a bit before back up to her.  
"Listen... I think you two should talk it out too. Figure out how you feel for one another. I mean... don't get me wrong the guy has had issues. But he also whole-heartedly proved to me that he is different by risking everything, even his own life. And now that things are finally over, you two should at least figure out where to go from here, as friends or otherwise." I smile a bit at her. Sayori's blushing badly but she ends up nodding after a moment, taking a deep breath.

"... Thanks Monty."  
"Ey, what are best friends for~?" She giggles at that and steps back towards the group with myself catching up too. My chest still feels heavier than it should but... that's okay. Because tonight I'm going to try and fix that.

( **Monika's PoV** )

Everyone reaches the bus station as they finish their trip for the day; Yuri and Natsuki live across the town so they are going to take the bus to get to their respective homes. Monika and everyone else lived closer so they could walk home without much trouble. Monika stood to the side as they waited for the bus; Monty was talking with Mizu, Sayori and Yuri and the four seemed to be happy.

Monika balled a fist and looked away slightly.

"Hey, you just gonna stand here all mopey?" The voice made Monika turn and look at Natsuki who had slipped up to her. Monika feigned a smile.  
"A-Ahaha, I don't know what you are talking about-" She began but Natsuki gave a glare at her.  
"Cut the crap Monika. You and Monty have been weird all day, and ever since he tripped you've been super mopey. You try to hide it but you aren't very good at it." Natsuki crosses her arms and all the defense Monika had crumbles. She looks to the side.

"Monika, are you okay?" She asks and the club president gives her a look.  
"... Does it matter if I am? And why are you asking? I'd assume out of everyone you'd be the most angry at me given everything that happened." She says. Natsuki's arms are still crossed as she looks at her.  
"Me being angry at what happened doesn't change the fact that you and Monty have been on edge all day. And I... I get it. It's hard to come back down from what happened." Natsuki's expression softened a bit.

"And it happened literally yesterday, I get it. A lot... a lot happened. Even we aren't... all that happy." Natsuki glances at the others as Monika listens quietly.  
"But... but we are okay now. We are safe. And everyone is trying to get over it... I don't know if we will quickly. I don't know if it's even possible to fully get over that. I nearly died to my friend who then spat out a huge glitchy blob that attacked Sayori. But yeah... we've got each other and I think we are strong enough to make it." Natsuki's pink gaze settles on Monika.

"But you and Monty went through the most, and it's better to talk about it instead of just letting it sit. Trust me... I thought the same way when it came to Papa. A-And you know how that almost went." Monika's eyes widened a bit, and she looked about to say something when the bus turned the corner and arrived at the stop.  
"Ah, looks like it's time for us to go. See you later, prez." Natsuki said and turned.

"N-Natsuki, wait."

Natsuki paused and glanced back. Monika looked at her with a small, sad smile.

"... Thank you."

Natsuki's cheeks flushed a bit but she huffed.  
"I-It's nothing, dummy. Don't go acting like t-that! Just seeing you two lovebirds fighting is annoying me!" She retorted but as she turned Monika saw a small smile on her face. She went to the others and said her goodbyes along with Yuri before the two boarded the bus and took off. Monika watched them go with a smile and a hand clutched her chest.

Through all of this... they had grown. Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki... they had grown.

She had been a fool to think they weren't human. They were more human than she had been.

"Monika, ready to head home?" Her eyes turned to Monty and felt the weight in her chest but she brushed it off. It wasn't going to stop her from trying to make things right.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

( **Sayori's PoV** )

The four began to walk home after saying goodbye to Natsuki and Yuri, Monty and Monika drifting closer to one another. Sayori smiled as she had noticed Natsuki talking with Monika earlier. Maybe it did something to help. She hoped so; she didn't like seeing the two at odds.

"So, tomorrow it's back to school huh? Feels odd considering everything that just happened. We've been missing for a few weeks now, won't that raise questions?" Sayori asked. Mizu looked at her and shook his head.  
"While we were fixing up the street Monika and I thought about that, so we adjusted the NPC's to believe we were on vacation. Any homework needs to still be finished but they are giving us leniency; if they didn't we could always go back in and at worst change a few things. Not that we would change much but... you know." Mizu answered.  
"Yeah... I promised you all I wouldn't use the code, so we'll try to avoid that. We'll just have to deal with what comes." Monika chimed in and Sayori nodded and smiled.

"I see! Well, I've always been a bit behind in grades so I guess it isn't that bad, ehe..." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.  
"My offer to tutor you still stands... hell I have to go back to school too. I already graduated can I just skip the rest of the semester?" Monty mused but Monika gave him a reproachful look.  
"Hey, I'm not letting you skip anything, you are here so you'll deal with it!" She reinforced and Monty groaned.  
"Dammit." He whined and Sayori and Mizu both laughed a bit. As they reached the crosswalk where they split up Sayori ran up and hugged both Monty and Monika.  
"See you guys tomorrow! Thanks for making the day wonderful!" She said. Monika and Monty smiled at her before looking to Mizu.

"So... question. Do you have a place to stay?" Monty asked. Mizu blinked at the question.  
"Well.. I did, a place downtown." He said. Monty nodded slowly.  
"Well... you know it was originally your place, do you want it back? We could figure something out-" Monty began but Mizu shook his head once more.

"It's yours. It might have been my home once but... it's not mine anymore. It's yours." Monty's eyes widened a little and he looked a bit concerned before nodding.  
"... Thank you. Alright then, you two take care." He smiled and Sayori beamed back as Monika and Monty took off. She then turned her gaze to Mizu.

"... I hope they figure out their issues." He said after a moment. Sayori blinked and smiled sadly.  
"... Me too."

" _Do you still feel the same way about him?_ "

Sayori paused and felt a heat growing in her face as that thought surfaced, reminding her of what Monty said.

"Well then Sayori I think I'll head home. I'll see you tomorrow." Mizu said and Sayori's eyes widened as he turned and began to walk.

"Mizu wait!" Her hand reached out and grabbed his hand a bit forcefully, more forcefully than she meant as Mizu's body jerked to a stop. His eyes turned to her with as he arched his brows.  
"S-Sayori?" He asked her uncertainly and she turned a bit crimson.

"C... Could you maybe walk me h-home please? I.. ehe, still feel a bit u-unsafe." She asked him. For a moment his expression softened before he sighed and smiled, nodding.  
"I can do that." Sayori smiled in relief and with that the two of them turned and began to walk together down the street towards Sayori's house.

"It's... been a while since we've done this, hasn't it? Although I guess this is the first time really, ehe.." She said awkwardly. Mizu nodded a bit as he looked upon the familiar rows of houses.  
"Yes... the last time I was at your house was-" He stops himself and his jaw clenches. Sayori knows what he is talking about and she looks down sadly.  
"Yeah... b-but! But that won't.. I won't let that happen again. I... I know I have my issues but I'm not going to let them consume me!" She stated with conviction. Mizu's icy-blues looked at her and Sayori felt her train of thought slip.

They looked so alive... so much more free than they had been. They looked like the eyes of a someone who got through their own rainstorm. Her heart clenched in her chest more.

"Good... I- everyone will be here for you and we always will be. I promise we can help you if you need it." He almost slipped in his words but Sayori caught it and smiled, edging a little closer to him.  
"Ehehe, I'm glad... it means the world to me to have you... to have you and everyone there. You guys are the best." She said and she could see his cheeks flush a bit. They were approaching her home, it was now or never.

"... Mizu, can I... tell you something?" Her voice was soft and quiet to match the quietness of the evening around them. The former MC looked to her and nodded.  
"Sure... what do you want to say?" He asked. She stopped walking and gently pulled him to a stop as they reached the walkway to her home.

"... I've been doing some thinking recently, and Monty... asked me something that made me think more. And it's been there ever since I... since I met you. This little feeling that grew." Sayori felt the rain clouds forming as doubt filled her; she pushed them off though.

She wouldn't let her fears stop her.

"Y-Yeah?" Mizu's face grew a bit redder but he tried to hide it.

"Yeah. I.. when we first met, I saw how sad you were, even though you tried to hide it. And you know every time we spoke it... it made me happy. I was very upset when you... when you did what you did. And even more when Monty and Monika chased you off as they told me. I felt.. I felt like I'd lost someone important to me. A-And I... I don't deserve that-" Sayori stopped herself as she said that and shook her head.

"N-No, no I-I am not going to let my rainclouds ruin this. Mizu I.. when you said you'd sacrifice yourself my heart nearly broke in two. A-And when we were talking while preparing I had so much fun. A-And I just.. I want to know if you feel the same way I do! I want to know i-if it's okay for me to like you this much!"

Mizu's breath caught in his throat and the world fell silent, leaving these two standing there. A moment passed, then another before Mizu spoke.

"Sayori... I don't think you deserve someone like me. I... I hurt you. Your friends. A-And... I have a confession to make." Mizu took a deep breath and Sayori felt her heart sinking. Was... he in love with another? The rain clouds were now very persistent, they were speaking louder.

"I... tampered with your memories. Back after you saved Yuri. I met you outside of Monty's house and we shared an exchange. But I hurt you... I removed that exchange from your mind so that... that I could try and do what I thought I was supposed to do." Sayori gasped softly, her own breath catching. The rain clouds, for all their words, didn't expect that. She was completely stumped by his words.  
"M-My memories?" She repeated. Mizu nodded and hung his head in shame.

"... Here. I... I still have them. I'll... give them back to you." Mizu's hands glitched as he summoned his command prompt; typing in a few lines of code he pressed enter. The memories of that night flooded Sayori's brain again as she recalled the exchange, the talk, the kiss-

"I'm sorry. I'm not this... this guy you want to be with. I am a monster-"

Sayori's hand reached out and Mizu expected a slap, but instead she grabbed the collar of his shirt. She pulled him closer and stared him in the eyes.

"All of this... all of this happened?"

Mizu looks guilty as he nods.

"Yes."

His eyes are beginning to tear up.

"I'm sorry-"

He doesn't get the words out. Sayori's lips silence him as she closes the distance and kisses him. Mizu's eyes grow as big as dinner plates and his body goes as stiff as a board, before he melts under her touch. He kisses her back deeply and their arms wrap around each other, holding in an embrace.

After a minute they pull away gasping for air and Sayori feels her own tears running down her cheeks.  
"Mizu I... I don't care. You aren't the same man... no, you have never been this monster. I saw who you were deep down! And I saw t-the person I l-love! So please, this time stay! W-We can go inside and watch c-cartoons or movies, and e-eat cookies! We can cuddle every day i-if you want! Just please... stay this time..." Sayori hiccups a bit, sobbing and crying. A mixture of sadness and happiness.

Mizu's eyes leak tears, and he let's out a shuddering sob.  
"I-I'm sorry.."  
"I k-know.."  
"I-Is it okay..?"

Sayori nods, giving him a smile through the tears.

"I-It is..."

Mizu let's out another shuddering sob, and he breaks down crying. He hugs Sayori tightly.

"I l-love you Sayo, I w-want to stay..!"

Any rain clouds Sayori had were gone. She smiled and cried, and the two looked at each other and through all the pain and suffering giggled. Wiping her face Sayori nodded towards the door.  
"Come on, let's get some blankets and cookies." Mizu smiled and nodded.  
"That sounds nice..."

And with that, the two turn and head indoors with Sayori feeling happier than she had been in a long time.

( **Monty's House** )

As we open the door to the house I flick on the lights and sigh.  
"Man, what a day... tomorrow's gonna suck since we are going back to school though. I guess things will be okay though since we no longer have to worry about saving the girls, right Monika?" I turn to see Monika taking off her shoes before glancing over.  
"Huh? Oh, yes. We will finally be able to be a normal club." She confirms but the tone of voice tells me she isn't really paying attention. I saw Natsuki talking to her earlier and while she seemed a little more receptive this... thing hung in the air between us.

Well... Sayori wasn't wrong. It.. It will be okay. I've been through hell and back to rescue all the girls. I'm not going to lose the one most precious to me because of this.

"Monika?" I begin and she looks at me.  
"I... think we need to have a talk."

For a moment she pauses before closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.

"... Yeah. We do. Would you make us some tea? I feel like we both are going to talk about the same thing, and it might be a while." She asked and I nod.  
"I can do that."

Heading to the kitchen I fill the kettle with water and it begins to boil I see Monika has taken a seat at one of the high chairs put at the island. I take a seat at the other one and look to her while clasping my hands in front of me on the table. A tense moment passes.  
"... I guess I'll start first. Monty... I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier today. I didn't mean to I just... I panicked. That was my fault, I shouldn't have done that." Monika said and I shake my head in response.  
"No, it's fine. I mean... I did something really stupid and actions do have consequences. I scared not only you but the others and I could tell by some of their expressions. I did something reckless and even though it.. well, saved us, I gotta live with what I did. And I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I didn't want to hurt you." I reply. She shakes her head.

"Monty.. I.. I haven't been myself. And I hurt you and the others so much I... ever since I woke up I've just felt that weighing on me. And I... I feel like I don't even deserve your love for what I pulled, I was horrendous. Because a part of me... a part of me was jealous. I was jealous and scared that I'd lose you and I'd lose the one thing in the whole world that I love the most." Monika's voice has grown quiet and I can see her body shudder a bit as she lets out a sigh.

I take a deep breath.

"... I was angry at you. I was. I... it felt like betrayal. And throughout the time I spent being your captive I... so many times I felt myself question this love. I was angry, and hurt. And... And I had lost the person I trusted the most, the one who I could turn to." I felt my chest get heavy as Monika inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry I made you feel this way. And I'm sorry I hurt you. Monty I can't erase what I've done but if I could I would in a heartbeat. I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry for getting angry, and for scaring you. Even if you weren't yourself, you... you didn't need to see that. So... I'm going to promise you something, okay?"

I extended a pinky finger to Monika as she looked from it to me.

"I won't ever, ever do something like that again. And... if I get a low day I will talk to you immediately. I can even see about medication or counseling like Sayori gets. I'm not going to scare you like that again."

Monika looked to the pinky, and she extended her own.

"I promise I'll never... ever do something like I did again. And I will not abandon you or your interests. I... I will be here for you. We will be here for each other." She crosses her pinky with mine, and I smile a bit. But I feel it welling up in me and I feel my eyes leak.

"... It was scary, y-you know? Not... having you around. I love you s-so much but it was... so lonely, you know?" I let out a choked sob and see Monika's beautiful eyes watering.  
"I know it was... I-I'm sorry honey... you aren't alone anymore..." The dam bursts and another choked sob comes from me as I move in and hug Monika tightly. I begin to sob and cry my heart out in her comforting embrace.  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." I whisper.  
"I'm sorry too..." She is sobbing now too.

The kettle gets boiling and we break apart only to make some tea, before rejoining on the couch. We cuddle and cry out hearts out, each tear filling the rift between us bit by bit. In the end we didn't get much sleep that night, cuddling and watching shows as we made up for lost time together.

It was much needed, and it was relieving.

I felt like I was home once more.

( **? ? ?** )

The whole town was silent, a sleepy feeling settled upon the place. Many trials and obstacles had filled these streets over the course of a few months, and against all odds one group had emerged victorious. But now that group slept, a well-earned rest from the hell behind them.

But as they slept, a noise began to fill the air. Distant at first, it grew louder.

The sound of static.

The night sky burst into color, the whole sky covered with glitches and static not unlike the night Sayori was saved.

However unlike that night these glitches seemed different; in some spots they disappeared to reveal the void and space above the town, which had housed the Eternal Classroom and Mizu's hideouts. As some points the glitches disappeared to reveal the binary that constructed the very universe they lived in.

A piece of the sky fell and disintegrated into pixels before it could hit anything. From the hole a spiderweb of cracks extended, stretching ominously over the town.

As it reached the edge of the town the whole thing disappeared, reverting to a normal night sky.

The gears were broken. There was no turning back now.


	45. Chapter 45: Of Things To Come

**Chapter 45. Of Things To Come**

( **Monty's House, Teusday Morning** )

 _BEEP. BEEP._

My eyes crack open and I turn my head. I look past the flowing brown locks of my beloved to the alarm clock and notice it's about 7. Damn... you know the one thing I don't miss from school was waking up at the ungodly hours of the morning. However... at least with this beautiful angel in my bed it wasn't as bad.  
"Mmm..." She groaned softly and I moved over and kissed a bit of her exposed neck.  
"Hey there, sleepyhead. We got boring normal stuff to do today." I whisper. Her emerald pools open and catch mine and she smiles gently.  
"Mmm.. hey you~" She whispers before yawning. Chuckling I pull back only for her to grab my shirt and tiredly pull me back in for a kiss.

"Mmm... god I love you." I whisper after we break from the kiss to catch our breaths. She giggles.  
"And I love you too hun.. but alas we have to get going, breakfast and changing clothes and all that." She pouted a bit and I kissed her cheek.  
"Well.. we have our whole future ahead of us. How about we go to one of those book cafes we saw yesterday for dinner? Some coffee and tea, books, who knows maybe they'll finish the cliche and have a poetry night going on." She rolls her eyes but the smile is on her face as we part.

Getting the ball rolling we fell back into the pace; I took a shower and changed into some fresh clothes as Monika started cooking up breakfast. I switched with her and took over so she could shower and change while I made sure the food cooked and didn't burn. As she showered I smiled to myself a little and hummed as I reflected on last night.

Even with the bumps ahead of us... it did feel like Monika and I were beginning to bridge the gap that had formed. And now that everything was over I didn't have to worry about the other girls dying, or the game or Mizu or any of that junk.

Just me, Monika and the club. This was all I ever wanted here; all I had wanted even before coming here. They were finally free and finally they could be happy.

The shower turned off and after a minute Monika walked out and up to me, drying her hair before holding up the butterfly ribbon I bought for her.  
"I decided I wanted to change things up a bit... could you help?" She asked sweetly. Nodding I take the ribbon and delicately tie her drying hair, my eyes taking her in as I do.  
"You know... you are the most gorgeous person I've ever seen, Moni. Sometimes I wonder if you aren't actually an angel from heaven." I see Monika stiffen and the small parts of her cheeks I can see are red. As I finish the bow she turns on me and grabs my collar before pulling me into a kiss. I felt my own ears heat up a bit and returned it before she pulled away and let out a breath. Our eyes were locked onto one another before she smiled slightly.

"You really should be more careful hun, otherwise we might be late getting to school." She said in a slightly teasing tone and I grin.  
"Eh, I think kissing you is worth that~" I replied and she giggled but shook her head, moving to the kitchen and getting plates ready for us both. While I would not mind spending the whole day kissing her we do have life, so I take the plate and eat alongside her. Our meal is short but sweet and we talk and chat idly before brushing our teeth and heading out.

As we reach the crosswalk I stop and spot something that gives me a grin. Sayori and Mizu walk down from the other side, holding hands and practically nuzzling one another.  
"Moni." I nudge the brunette and her gaze turns to me; I nod at the couple and she notices before smiling wider.  
"They look... happy. I'm glad." She whispers and I nod a bit.  
"Come on, let's go to school. Give them some alone time yeah?" I smile and we turn and head for the school instead of meeting up with Sayori, letting the young couple have their moment.

( **Teusday Afternoon, High School, Literature Club** )

School came and went, but at the same time it was refreshing to just focus on school after the last few weeks. Monika and I seperated and the classes were as usual boring or easy. I ended up drawing a few terrible doodles and wrote some half-finished poems; I figured Moni or Yuri might like them. I bookmarked a few I liked as the final bell rang and I headed up to the Literature Club. Yuri was already there as I walked in and I smiled and waved at her to which she nodded in greeting.

"Hey Yuri, how was class?"  
"It was okay, I suppose with everything that has happened the problems of a normal school seem almost trivial now. And because of that I felt like... I did well today." Yuri smiled a bit at the thought and in turn I smiled back.  
"You went through more than most ever would, and you came out of it stronger. I don't think school tests hold a candle to what you've been through." I muse and she nods with a soft chuckle.  
"Indeed. But it is nice to get back to everything, I've missed being able to read in here with everyone or to write poetry to be honest." She admitted and I smile a bit, pulling up my bag.  
"Oh, I get that. Ended up writing some half-finished pieces if you wanted to read them?" I ask and Yuri smiles.

"Of course, I'd love to."

As Yuri read the small pieces I had Natsuki and Monika came in soon enough. Natsuki was the same old self of hers and Monika happily read my little poem bits after. Yuri got some tea going on as the door opened and Sayori came in with Mizu.  
"Ah, you two are finally here-" Natsuki began but stopped as she saw them holding hands. She gave them a strange look for a second, before she nods.  
"Well... so long as you don't hurt Sayo I'm fine with this I guess." The pinkette said simply. Mizu looks at her and nods.  
"I never would, I promise." He answers. Natsuki appraises him for a moment before she nods.

"Good, or I'll kick you in the junk so hard you'll wish you'd been born a girl!" She huffed while folding her arms and I giggled. Mizu seemed to hesitate a little when she said that and I could almost see the flashbacks of all the crotch kicks he's been dealt so far go across his face. I know it isn't that funny but... come on.

"The tea is ready everyone, how about we have a cup?" Yuri interjected and Mizu nodded quickly as everyone got their cups and the club began to start in proper. It was mostly chit-chat and talks between one another. Yuri and Sayori seemed to be discussing some books they read while Monika talked with Mizu; it seems he had some questions about coding she might have an answer about. She looked a bit hesitant but tried to answer honestly and soon enough the two were in deep talks.

"Nnng.." Hearing the sound of struggling I glance over to the closet and spot Natsuki trying to reach something on one of the higher shelves much like the CG from the game. Walking into the closet I smile at her and grab the manga she had been reaching for and bringing them down to her.  
"I guess Monika put them up there again?" I muse. Natsuki huffs but smiles and takes the manga, sitting down with them.  
"Yeah I guess, it's whatever. Thanks for grabbing them for me though." She gives me a side glance and I take the hint, sitting down next to her.

"... Been a while since I've done something like this. How you holding up though?" She shrugs her shoulders a bit.  
"I'm okay I guess. Being back in school feels a bit weird after everything but it's not terrible. Although I keep... thinking. Thinking back to the other day... and before with Papa."

Her hands clutch her manga a bit tighter.

"I guess I just... thought that it would be over, you know? And part of me hoped the stuff would just fade away. True the thoughts aren't keeping me wrecked or anything but... they can be upsetting. I try to keep myself saying that it's over but... sometimes it just doesn't feel like that."  
"... Natsuki..."

Slowly moving over I wrap the small girl in a hug.

"... I know it's hard. And... truth be told I find myself thinking about some of the things Yuri and Monika did when I see them. Those things happened and it can be... painful. And it's especially hard to talk about these things to a counselor considering our bizarre situations. So... how about this. If you ever feel upset from those memories or dreams you come talk to me, and I'll pull you aside and we can have a heart to heart, yeah? And I'll get us some food and we can just have a good, healthy time to de-stress. Although I still think maybe a counselor would be good, would just have to change the story up a bit or be vague."

She remains quiet for a while her body rigid and small bangs of pink shading her eyes.

"... You promise?"  
"I do."  
"... Okay. That sounds nice." She leans into the hug and we stay like that for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence.

( **Yuri's PoV** )

"Yuri, all this had made me hungry. Want to go to get some snacks with me?" Sayori had addressed the purple-haired girl as soon as club began; the two had been talking about books and poetry they liked. While Sayori had different tastes than Yuri she respected her opinions and thoughts.  
"I suppose I can." Smiling Yuri set down the book and got up, Sayori giving her a bright smile as they head out into the hallway. As they make their way down the corridor Yuri glances over to the coral-haired girl.

"So... you and Mizu?" She asked. Sayori's cheeks turned red and she fidgeted.  
"Ehehe, y-yeah. We uhm... we became something yesterday."  
"I'm... not that surprised honestly, among everyone you held him in high regard. And I am happy for you, truly." This earns a soft smile from the coral-haired girl.

"Ehe, thank you! To be honest... it's still a bit scary. I... the last time I confessed to a boy it was Monty and... well the game sort of messed with my head. And part of me is afraid that I'll... that those types of rain clouds will come back and I'm just hoping that doesn't happen but.. yeah."

Yuri frowned softly, rubbing her arm as she looked over. Sayori had a forlorn expression on her face as she spoke and the purple-haired girl felt it. Gently she reached over and placed a hand over Sayo's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I... admit I do not have much knowledge in the way of dealing with depression, but I do know it isn't something one can simply 'will' better or recover from. It takes time, and it might not cure completely but... Sayori you do have friends here, and people who care for you. Mizu, Monty, Natsuki, Monika... myself. And if the days are hard, or there is a rain cloud we will do what we can to help if possible. And as for your fear... I do not know if it will happen or not, but believe that we will all be here to help no matter what."

Sayori glances at her and gives her an appreciative smile, squeezing her hand back.

"Thanks Yuri. And the same goes for me too... I will always be here to help if you need it, you know?" That smile of hers always brightened a room and Yuri nodded.

"... Truth be told I do worry about myself, my... impulses. Ever since that time I haven't... you know... but I'm afraid of one day... trying again. Or resorting to using the knife. And while the game did not help I... I don't want to go as deep as I did before. Those thoughts of myself... they scare me." Her hand retracts a bit and begin to fiddle with her long locks of hair.

"Yuri, it won't happen." Her amethyst eyes gazed up.  
"How can you be so sure?"

Sayori smiles softly.

"Because you have us. And you tried to save us, and protect us back then with Monika. Yuri we all make mistakes... but you have shown you aren't the same person as before. You are a brand-new Yuri, and yet still the same. And we love you just as much!"

Yuri's eyes widened and she felt her heart clench up; her hand went to her chest and clutched it.

"... You really are the sunshine in our club, Sayori... thank you."  
"No problem, Yuri. Anyways, let's get those snacks yeah?" She smiled so carefree and happy, Yuri felt her lips curve up into a smile to match.  
"Yes, let's."

( **Monty's PoV** )

After Natsuki and I talked and read her manga a bit more we walked out into the clubroom just as Yuri and Sayori returned. The club meeting went on for a little longer before the bell rang.

"Okay everyone, that's it for today! Although I had an idea I wanted to talk to you all about before we all left!" Monika announced and I glanced at her curiously. Mizu for his part had returned to Sayori's side and they exchanged a short look before turning back to the club president.

"So... with everything that has happened dealt with, I thought for a bit... why don't we take a trip this weekend as a club? We can go camping or rent a cabin in the woods outside the city and focus on writing and our friendship out there! Of course we'll need to prepare but I don't think it'll be much of a problem. A-And if you guys don't want to at the moment, we could always push it down the line or cancel it. I just thought it was a good idea."

Monika smiled a bit nervously as everyone seemed to mull it over.

"... How would we afford a cabin? I mean.. renting one might be a bit pricey and you know you can't code in the money." Yuri spoke first and Monika hesitated, however Mizu stepped forwards.  
"If money is a problem I could handle that aspect. That way she isn't breaking her promise to you and we can get a cabin. To be frank I don't really like bugs so I'd rather the cabin or rental home anyways." He answered and Yuri glanced at him, brow furrowing before she slowly nodded.  
"That is... an acceptable compromise. And it would be nice to get out of the town for a bit."

"Well.. how about we celebrate a bit on top of that? Before heading out we go somewhere for dinner as a club and have a good time, then we make our way to the cabin or home or whatever?" Natsuki added as she looked from side to side. The idea was gaining traction and Sayori beamed.  
"Yeah! We have to make sure there is enough room for everyone though, can that be done?"  
"It is technically still off-season, some of those places might be available to rent for cheap. I think it sounds really fun, guys! Imagine all of us just having a good time, we could make a campfire and roast smores and read poems or stories!" She's bouncing in place a little as she speaks but her enthusiasm can't be curbed.

"I think it sounds great, a good weekend getaway. I suggest that instead of meeting for club on Friday we all get our things, get together for dinner and then head out. We'll have all of Saturday and then a good portion of Sunday at the cabin, or at least I assume we will." I smile at Monika and my beloved emerald nods with a thankful expression.  
"Alright then, is everyone in agreement?" Monika asks and the club all smile.  
"Yes!"  
"Mhm."  
"I believe I am."  
"I suppose."

"Then it's settled, make sure you guys have everything you need for the trip, at least a few days worth of clothes and such. We'll discuss more about food and sleeping conditions tomorrow. And with that club is dismissed, see you all tomorrow!" Monika smiled cheerily as everything wrapped up. I helped Monika close the club up while the others went home before giving her a soft look.

"... This was a nice thing to suggest, you know. They looked excited." Monika's lips curled up and her muscles relaxed a bit.  
"I hope so... I just want to give them something... something more. I want to be the friend and club president they deserve." As we finish my hand finds its way into her hand and squeezes it before I bring it up to my lips and give it a kiss.  
"Mmm... and this is why I love you so. Anyways... I do believe we have a date at the cafe?" I smile at her rosy cheeks and she laughs a bit softly, letting out a content sigh before nodding.  
"Ahaha, I do believe so~ let us get going then my love."

( **Friday Afternoon, Mizu's PoV** )

The rest of the week came and went fairly smoothly for them all; Mizu for his part had been enjoying this new life he had been given. He spent time with Sayori and with the other members of the club, and for what it was worth it felt like a normal life. Friendships, normal troubles... it all felt too nice.

Did he even deserve this? This second chance?

He didn't tell the others but Mizu had argued this in his head for days now; every now and then a moment of silence brought forth the whispers of doubt. So he tried to busy himself or focus on other things and so far focusing on the upcoming trip had helped.

He also knew what Sayori would say; that he did deserve it, and the other part of him would cry out in joy.

But that didn't completely erase his own doubts either. They would still whisper and make him question himself whether he wanted to or not.

Mizu smacked himself in the head to stop this train of thought as the final bell rung and he walked out. He headed over to a different class just as Sayori emerged and he smiled gently at her.  
"Hey there, Sayo. Want me to walk you home?" He asked and her eyes sparkled with joy as she nodded.  
"Yes, let's go!" With that the two headed out and made their way down the streets towards her place. Mizu could at least teleport his stuff here especially since he just got a lot of it. Turns out Monty and Monika had remembered that he didn't own much in the way of outfits so he was brought out and did some shopping. Not only did he have a nice little wardrobe collection but they grabbed some other stuff he didn't have too like a pair of sunglasses and swim trunks. He didn't pack those of course but... going to the beach with Sayori sounded fun...

"Hey Mizu, I see you have been getting along with everyone nicely. I'm glad to be honest, I was worried that it might be a little harder to be honest." Sayori said and he was brought out of his reverie.  
"Ah, yeah. I guess I was a bit surprised too. But talking to Monika still feels fairly stiff, mainly because we tend to chat technical stuff about coding. I know she isn't supposed to code but... it does seem to cheer her up a little. Plus if I can get a bit better then I might be able to be more useful, should a problem arise. As for Yuri and Natsuki they are okay with me, Monty too. It'll take some time to adjust for all of us but... yeah. I'm glad all in all things are going well."

Sayori smiled and nuzzled his shoulder with her cheek as they reached the walkway. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out and gave it a glance.  
"Hey, Natsuki asked if she could come over here to change; turns out she brought her stuff and it'd be easier to walk with us to dinner." She asked and Mizu nodded, the former MC smiling. The plan was that everyone was going to meet up at a cafe Monty, Monika, Natsuki and Sayori had been to. From there they would shop for a few days worth of meals and take it with them to a two-story summer house out there. It was pretty nice all things considered and to be honest Mizu was actually excited about it. Movies, games, campfires... all the things they never truly did they'd have a chance to experience.

"Alright! I'll let her know then. Make yourself comfy in the meantime!" She sang and headed upstairs. Mizu went to the couch and sat down, leaning back as he pulled up his command prompt. He quickly typed in a summon command and brought the bag filled with his clothes down next to him; he'd just leave his school bag here. Sayori wouldn't mind and it'd give him an excuse to see her a little longer.

He heard the shower turn on and figured Sayori was just gonna freshen up before the camping trip; maybe he'd do the same himself if possible. They were supposed to meet around 5:30 anyways so they had a few hours at most.

Turning on the television the sound of the shower continued as he just watched some anime to relax. He got through a whole episode and the sound of the shower continued, his eyes glancing up.  
"Wow, she takes a bit to shower huh.. hope she's okay..." He mumbled to himself. However footsteps come down the stairs and he looks back to see Sayori, dressed in casual clothes and drying her hair.  
"Oh hey Mizu- what's that sound?" She asked.

Mizu blinked and took a second.

Sayori had been in the shower.

She finished the shower, the shower stopped.

His eyes widened and a cold sweat broke out; his shoulders went rigid.

It wasn't the sound of running water.

It was the sound of static.

A high pitched scream came from outside and without pause Mizu jumped up and burst out of the house, Sayori following quickly. They knew who that belonged to.

( **Natsuki's PoV** )

After finishing up school Natsuki went to her locker and took care of a few things, mainly storing her bookbag in the locker and trading it out with the one holding her clothes. She had figured it would be easier to bring her stuff over to Sayori's and walk with her over to the cafe. However she had to take a few minutes extra to store it and to make sure she had everything before she finally left the school. There were some stragglers and such but for the most part it was empty as Natsuki made her way towards Sayori's house.

Truth be told it was... strange to be back at her place. After coming back from the whole Act 3 fiasco she and Yuri had moved back into their respective houses and while it was nice to have normalcy Natsuki almost pictured coming home to finding her father waiting again.

It made her shudder and she shook it off before continuing on. No, that would never happen again. She had the others and herself, she wouldn't ever have something like that happen to her again.

As she walked down the road she reached the crosswalk fairly quickly and turned towards Sayori's house. She had gotten a text that Mizu was over there too but she wasn't bothered much by it. As she continued walking however she began to slow down as she noticed something.

Standing in the middle of the road was a man. He didn't move, didn't react or anything. He just stood there with his back turned to her.

An uneasy feeling crept it's way up inside of Natsuki and she could feel something inside telling her to move quickly. As she picked up the pace a bit her foot accidentally kicked a few loose stones which skittered across the sidewalk.

The man lurched and turned to Natsuki and her heart stopped.

He had no face; just a mass of glitching static where a face would be.

Without pause her instincts kicked in and she booked it away from the faceless thing.  
"Mizu, Mizu and Sayo are there-" She breathed. As she ran she looked back and the faceless man began to run and shamble after her. It moved on all fours at times and even when it collided with things it just ignored any pain and kept running. Her hear had gone from being stopped to beating in her ears and she screamed as the man caught up and swung for her head; she ducked and his fist sailed through the air.

However in her mad dash to try and escape this thing and dodge it's attacks she lost her footing and tripped, falling down onto the sidewalk and screaming. The faceless man was over her now as his hands reached down while she scrambled backwards.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The sound of footsteps came from behind her and suddenly the shadow of the thing was gone; looking up she saw Mizu's fist had collided with the things face. Static was in the air surrounding this thing now, she could hear it faintly as Sayori caught up and helped Natsuki up.  
"Are you okay?" She asked and Natsuki nodded while Mizu stood between them and the faceless thing.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but you don't hurt my friends." He outstretched a hand to summon his command prompt.

A moment passed. The thing was getting up slowly. Mizu looked over in confusion.

"... I... what?"  
"Mizu hurry, it's almost back up!" Sayori yelled. But when Natsuki saw him look back she saw it plain as day.

He was afraid.

"I... I can't summon my command prompt."

Natsuki sees the man lurch forwards and begin to charge.  
"MIZU!" She points and he turns and ducks a clawed swipe from the glitched assailant.  
"Sayori, d-do you have a weapon?! Knife, blade, anything?!" Natsuki asked her brain running on overdrive. Sayori nodded, a bit petrified in worry but Natsuki shook her and got her full attention.  
"K-Kitchen!"

Natsuki moves, booking it into the house and scrambling into the kitchen. She finds some kitchen knives in a block and grabs a few before running back to Mizu. The former MC was ducking and dodging this things attacks for the most part; while it moved strangely and looked disturbing to some degree it's attacks were all easy to follow. It was almost like it was acting on raw instinct or base drives.  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU FREAK!" Natsuki screamed and ran under Mizu's arm, getting a good stab into the faceless things torso. The force pushed it back enough to allow Natsuki to toss a knife to Mizu.  
"NOW!" She screamed and with his help pushed.

The faceless thing fell back from her weight combined with Mizu's and quickly they pinned it down. However it struggled fiercely and Natsuki had a hard time keeping her grip. Mizu as well was struggling to find a good chance to land a decisive stab.  
"T-This thing is strong!" Mizu grunted and grit his teeth, baring down to try and exert more force. Even with his efforts however the thing managed to free an arm which flailed and punched at the two.

Footsteps from behind them came up rapidly as Sayori leapt on top of the thing, her added weight pinning it's arm.  
"Mizu, Natsuki!" She cried out and Mizu nodded. Raising the knife he slammed it down into the things neck; the sound of slicing flesh and the blade hitting bone was awfully gruesome. It flailed harder as Mizu repeated the process another two times, before with one final twitch the thing went limp.

Panting heavily, Natsuki and Mizu pulled off while Sayori got up and looked it over in worry.  
"I... Is it dead?" She asked, her whole body shaking from the adrenaline and fear. Natsuki's eyes glanced over every inch of it before she nudged it with her foot.

No response.

"... I think so." She answered. Sayori sighed and nodded, pulling out her phone.  
"I-I'm gonna call Monika and Monty, they... they need to know." She said. As she took a picture and dialed their number however a cracking sound made them all pause.

The body began to move and twitch, before writhing on the ground. The static came back and rose to a higher pitch as its body began to fracture and break apart. Every piece that fell off began to turn into dust and disappear right in front of the three's eyes. It didn't take a minute before the entire body was gone, reduced to nothing.

"... S-Sayori, tell Monika and Monty we are coming over. Something is very, very wrong. N-Natsuki, tell Yuri to come to their house ASAP."

Mizu spoke, his eyes fixed on the point where the body had been. Sayori nodded numbly as the phone rang and picked up.

Natsuki looked at it, and pulled out her phone, dialing Yuri's number. It was hard to press the buttons for some reason.

Looking down at her hands she realized why; they were shaking uncontrollably.

Fear had settled in her heart as she finally managed to dial the purple-haired Doki.  
"Natsuki, what's up?" She heard on the other end.

"Yuri... s-something has happened. Come to Monty's house now. A... And bring your knives."


	46. Chapter 46: Breaking Down

**Chapter 46: Breaking Down**

( **Monty's House, Friday Afternoon** )

"And you are sure of this?"  
"Monika a faceless man tried to kill Natsuki and myself, then disappeared into nothing after we killed him. How many times do I have to repeat this?!"  
"O-Okay okay, I get it just... I need to know everything. We need to figure this out..."

Monika and Mizu's voices were about the only noise in the house right now; the television was off and Natsuki, Sayori and I were silent. Natsuki was almost shrinking into herself, looking smaller than she already was. I quietly moved a blanket from the back of the couch over her and she jumped a little before relaxing into the cover, if only for a little bit at least.

Sayori on the other end was clinging to my arm and looked like she might cry or go into shock at any minute. I gave her a blanket to curl up in and pulled her close, doing my best to comfort the two while Monika and Mizu spoke.

A knock on the door momentarily paused the conversation and Natsuki's head shifted to face it.  
"H-Hello?" Yuri's voice calls out. Before I can even respond Natsuki is out of my arms and opens the door to pull Yuri in. Yuri has a backpack on and looks surprised as she is suddenly pulled into a tight hug by Natsuki.  
"N-Natsuki?!" Yuri squeaked but Natsuki didn't budge.  
"I'm glad you are here safely..." She mumbles into Yuri's side. Sayori soon enough joins her and the two now cling to Yuri for warmth and comfort leaving her very confused and nervous. I get up as Monika and Mizu resume talking, helping the bag off of Yuri and then escorting the three to the couch to sit while I take a chair at the kitchen island.

"Hmm..." Monika huffs a bit as she pulls up the command prompt. Mizu does the same and for a solid minute they type in responses while their brows furrow.  
"... You getting anything Monika?" Mizu asked. Moni sighed and shook her head.  
"Nothing. A-And I believe you but... something like that just can't be completely gone from the system like this, it doesn't make any sense." She says with concern tinging her voice. Mizu's icy blues dart to her and then us.

"... Monty. Those three look hungry, can you make them something to eat? Might help them settle down." He suggested to me and I nod.  
"Sure I can, I've got the stuff to make some homemade pizza so I'll go with that." I say and begin to gather the ingredients, turning the oven on. As I do I can still feel the tense silence from the three before Yuri walks over and joins me, the two closing the gap and holding one another now that their sources of comfort and heat were gone.

"Hey, mind helping me with this Yuri?" I ask and smile a bit. She gives me a curt nod before looking at me carefully.  
"Are you okay? What's going on exactly?" She asks in a lower voice.  
"I'm not sure to be honest... apparently something akin to Mizu's glitched face attacked them but we... don't know why or how. It seemed to disappear into nothing." Yuri's eyes widen and a sharp intake of breath follows.  
"T... It attacked them? Does this mean the script hasn't been stopped?"

"... I don't know. I really don't. Hopefully it's just an error or something, a one-off thing."  
"... But you don't believe that, do you?"  
"... No I don't, but even still... best to remain hopeful. Now... anyways come on, let's get this pizza going."

It doesn't take long for us to get the pizza into the oven and then for it to finish cooking, with us pulling it out and serving a few plates of pizza to Sayori and Natsuki. I bring some to Monika and Mizu who are still quietly discussing amongst themselves and checking the code and their eyes dart up to me. An appreciative smile forms on Moni's face as she takes a piece along with Mizu.  
"Thank you Monty." Monika said and I smiled a bit at her as she took a bite of the pizza. I had made two, one for each rack with one being veggie for Monika and then a standard pepperoni. After everyone was served we ended up eating rather quietly and that feeling of tension hung in the air, but I could see a little of the trouble on their faces fade.

"... Okay everyone, Mizu and I have talked about it and we are going to take a bit to explore the coding. You guys get some rest and just relax, okay? We'll sort this out, promise." Monika gave all of us a small albeit shaky smile. Natsuki puffed out her chest a bit before slumping back into the couch while Sayori had color return to her cheeks a bit. Yuri was fidgeting and her eyes glanced towards her backpack in hesitation. She didn't look happy to be looking at it either.

"Alright, I'll hold the fort while you two figure stuff out. You three, how about some television or something to take our minds off of things? Or maybe a game or something?" I offer. The three remain silent for a while, before Natsuki scoots forward and looks at me.  
"How about a comedy then? Something light-hearted to take the edge off."  
Glancing to Yuri and Sayori I see them nod and I smile softly.  
"Sure. Comedy it is."

As I get up to set things up Monika and Mizu move, Monika giving me a kiss on the cheek and Mizu giving Sayori a hug and kiss before they walked into an empty room and opened up the command prompt. As the door closed I saw them expanding it fully as they began their dive.

Please... let it be nothing.

( **Monika's PoV** )

"... Monika, you are going to want to see this."

Tired green eyes turned to look, staring at the command prompt Mizu had opened. The former MC was staring at it a with a grim expression. His eyes flicked back and forth between Monika and the prompt as she stepped over to examine it.

Her green eyes narrowed as she glanced over it once again while she chewed her lower lip. Her left hand tapped on her right arm rhythmically as the lines of code passed by.  
"... Is it just like the rest?"  
"... Yeah. Can't do much about it."  
"... Can we figure out when this all started...? These can't just be random, there is no way they can."  
"... Yeah, give me a minute. I'll try to look through the logs for the source."

His fingers tapped across the screen and soon enough the information appeared.

They stared at the date. For a long moment neither moved.

"... But this is... how...?"  
"... We... we know how, Mizu. I... It's my fault I-"  
"Monika, no. If you hadn't... if you hadn't-"  
"If I hadn't we'd just have died earlier I know."  
"... We have to tell them."  
"... I know. I.. can you get them up if they are sleeping? It's been some time so they may have passed out. I-I... I need a minute."  
"... Okay. Take a breath I... I'll get them."

With that Mizu left the room. As he closed the door Monika felt it rise up and wet tears dripped down her face. A choked sob escaped as she slammed her fists on the wall.

"Dammit... DAMMIT!"

( **Saturday Early Morning** )

"Monty. Monty wake up."  
"Nngh...?"

My eyes cracked and blinked open as Mizu stood above me. His eyes had bags under them and were a bit sunken as he shook me.  
"M... 'M up I'm up..." I groan and he nods before moving and waking the others. We had all sort of passed out on the couch or chairs, with Sayori and Natsuki and Yuri all cuddled up together and myself lying on the opposite end of the couch. I probably could have moved to the bedroom but I didn't want to leave them alone.

One by one Mizu woke us up as I glanced around and spotted the clock on the wall; it was about 3 in the morning. I didn't think I'd have gotten a restful sleep considering the tension but I guess there are small graces in this world. A door opens and I spot Monika coming out with a small trail of dried tears on her face. My heart sinks like a stone as everyone is woken up while Mizu and Monika move in front of us.  
"Nnngh... what's up... did you guys find the issue or something...?" Natsuki asked with a yawn. The coders exchanged glances.

"Well... we've been digging for a while. At first we focused mainly on finding traces of the deleted file and because of that we searched through the world files and NPC files specifically. And that's when we began to run into... problems."  
"Corrupted code can happen in games, it is a common occurrence. Sometimes it is small and usually it can be fixed. However as we moved in to fix the code and continue looking we realized the corruption was... deeper."  
"Mizu figured that this might lead us back to the source of the NPC so we traced back the corruption and looked for it all over the world."  
"... What we found was much worse."

With that Monika opens her command prompt and shows us; line after line of corrupted code. She switched to another file and we saw the same thing, then another. Every file was slowly corrupting. Yuri gasped and Natsuki went white while Sayori's face grew extremely nervous.

"This corruption has managed to... spread through every file, save for our main files. We believe that it has to do with the protections we've made but... yeah." Monika looks aside as Mizu stepped up.  
"Normally we could try to fix it, and earlier we did try. However the corruption is deeply rooted into every part of the system much like a cancer. We... we can't remove it without damaging the vital files beyond repair, and they are already corrupting to begin with."

"...W... What are you saying?" Sayori asked nervously. Monika took a deep breath.

"... We are saying that this world is... corrupting. Irreparably so. If we tried we'd be doing the same damage that the corrupted coding is doing and sooner or later it would... c-come apart too."

A long silence gripped us with cold fingers and I felt like I was petrified.

T... This had to be a joke. A cruel, unfunny joke right?

T-They would just start laughing and smiling a-and we'd be angry at them but it'd be okay.

But they didn't. No matter how much I wished they would they didn't.

"W... W-Why? W-Why is this happening? W-Wouldnt you have noticed w-when you two were connected to t-the game?" Yuri asked, clutching at her arm. Mizu gave Monika a sidelong glance as she looked away.  
"... No, because it happened after both of us were separated."  
"...W-What?"  
"... The corruption began the day you all stopped me... around the same time that _thing_ tried to possess Sayori. W-When I deleted it I deleted the former script of the game. Even if we had abandoned it the script was a vital piece of the game and the code, comparable to removing a central gear in a machine. If you remove the gear things stop working correctly until it stops working altogether. Same can be said for removing a vital piece from a living being, or in this case our world."

"And... if she hadn't deleted it Sayori would have been possessed, and then we still would be in this same situation." Mizu added which left us all silent.

A long, painful minute of silence passed us.

"S-So... i... is this it? T-There isn't a t-thing you can do? C-Come on, y-you two are t-the coders, you... you gotta know something..." Natsuki's voice had lost it's edge as she spoke. However the coders shook their heads.  
"... The best we could do is to stall it. Monika and I could possibly create some codes to at least slow down the corruption but... it's in the systems. There is no fixing this. And even if we could... that would imply restoring the script and then we'd still be lost. This is it."

"... How long do we have?" Sayori's voice is shaky and I glance over to see tears are beginning to run down her cheeks. She's terrified.

I don't blame her... I feel it too. That hopeless despair, that familiar sting. Just like when I first met Monika in the real world.

"... A few days, a week tops. The corruption in the NPC's is already showing, the rest of the world will soon follow. Like I said we could slow it but... not by much."

Without a word Yuri gets up. My eyes glance to her and I see her breathing accelerating and her eyes focused just pass me. I turn my attention and spot her bag. Briskly walking she moves and grabs it, picking it up. However I move out a hand and grab her, holding her in place.  
"...Yuri, don't."  
"... Let me.. let me go Monty."  
"Yuri, please. Don't do this."  
"... Let me go, Monty."

She struggles to remove her hand but as she does another joins to stop her to which we both glance over and see Natsuki. Her expression is hollow as she stares at the purple-haired girl.

"Yuri... please don't. Please."

Yuri's eyes fixate on her and for a moment she begins to struggle, before a sob escapes her and she collapses to the floor. She begins to cry and wail as she mentally breaks. Natsuki cries too and soon enough moves to hug her, the two a sobbing mess on the floor. Mizu moves to Sayori who is sobbing silently and the two hug and cuddle.

It was too much, this was all too much. My breathing spiked and panic set in as I got up and my vision swam. I almost toppled over but Monika managed to catch my arm as I felt myself getting nauseous.  
"M-Monty, here, sit for a minute." She guided me down and sat next to me, holding onto my body. The nausea passed by after a few minutes with Monika just holding onto me amidst the crying, breaking down Literature Club.

A hand moved and took mine, and Monika buried her face against my shoulder. I heard her whisper it.  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She mumbled against me and it was the final nail in the coffin for me.

At that moment... it felt like there truly was no happiness for the Literature Club.

( **Saturday Morning** )

My eyes crack open and I glance around the dark room. From the looks of it I am alone. When did I pass out?

' _Does that really matter? Does anything. We are all doomed anyways._ '

I hear those traitorous whispers in my head as I slowly get out of bed and glance around.

All of this... all of this was going to disappear soon, corrupted beyond repair. Everything we had gone through, every trial, sadness and joy was just... pointless now.

' _Why even bother? Why don't you just go back to sleep? At least try to ignore this for a few hours._ ' Those words tempted again. I glance back at it for a moment before sighing and getting dressed quietly.

After getting dressed I trudged out of the bedroom and walked into the main area. The lights were still off and I noticed the sleeping figures of Yuri, Natsuki and Sayori. I spotted Mizu out back through one of the windows, staring off. Monika wasn't around which was troubling. As I checked the other rooms I paused when I heard light sobbing in the guest bedroom and I hesitated, before returning to our main bedroom.

' _You can't even comfort her, she knows this is the end of everything. There is no escape. And the same goes for all of them, and for you. You know you'll never see your family again yeah? Or your dogs, or your real life friends. It's over. You are going to die here just like them._ '

...

As my eyes turn over the room I glance from piece to piece. The bed, the nightstands, the computer chair and computer set-up in the corner.

...

My eyes stay on the computer and I walk over to it, touching the monitor. It's cool and it hasn't been run in some time. In fact I haven't really touched the computer at all during my time here.

But it did turn on. Once.

It... It showed my room.

In every dream with Other Monty, when I could see it the computer displayed the events of the Doki's, like a window.

Or a portal.

I feel my feet moving before I even realize and I burst out of the door loud enough to wake the dead. I hear startled movement in the living room as I barge into the guest room where Monika is crying. Or at least attempt to but I run smack into the locked door and fall to the floor in pain.  
"Wha-?!"  
"Huh?"  
"W-What's going on?"

The three girls come around from the living room quickly as I hear footsteps on the other side as Monika opens the door.  
"M-Monty what the-" She begins to ask.  
"MONIKA, THE COMPUTER!" Grabbing onto her hands I forcibly drag the crying club president to our bedroom.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT THIS, THIS IS THE KEY-"

Monika finally plants her feet firmly into the carpet and I am forced to a halt by it as I spin around.  
"Monty hold on, what is this about?" She demands as I point to the computer.

"Okay, okay. Remember when Mizu attacked us the first time and he stabbed me through the arm and then all that stuff at school happened? The day after I said the computer turned on and I saw my room, plus I have been having these dreams in my old room but the computer is always a portal-"  
"Monty what-"  
"-Or maybe not a portal but it shows the world over here so I think that if we could maybe see if we could backtrack it-"  
"MONTY."

The authority in her voice makes me stop as I face Monika.

"Slow down. What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying we can escape. There... there may be a chance. Through the computer."

Monika's emeralds turn to the computer.  
"... And you are sure of this?"  
"Not at all. But... with the dreams and that first time I saw my room, it always revolved around the computer. It has to be... a window or a portal of some kind. But it closed off when I got here."  
"There is no guarantee that is how you got here." She interjected and I feel a bit of heat.  
"There is none no, but this is a chance! Monika, I'm telling you that this computer is somehow involved; this is it! A chance to survive, to escape before we all just die! I'm not going to let a chance for us to escape and survive slip by!"

Monika bites her cheek and looks at the computer again.  
"... T... There is no guarantee, even if there is something, that we will get it working."  
"Then at least we tried our best, and gave it everything we got. Better fighting to survive than to just give up all hope." Monika's eyes turn to the computer and then back to the three girls. Their eyes are focused on us and for a moment I see a spark of something in their gaze.

"...Okay everyone, get Mizu in here. We have work to do."

The work is fast as the clock ticks by as Mizu is brought in and the two begin to code around the computer. A few minutes pass by in silence as we all wait for them to say anything.

"... Everyone."

We all turn to Monika who shows a piece of coding, broken up and corrupted a bit.

"... Alright, this was the same thing that happened before; the code became fragmented and harder to run through as I tried to find phenomena that Monty talked about. The problem is that it jumps from place to place in the files and computers, making it hard to pin down. I figured that out the first time by approaching it, but I forgot about it with Mizu and Hideo, and all the events that transpired after. I... also had a harder time remembering it in the first place perhaps due to the corrupting effects Mizu and the script had."

Mizu looked down in apology.  
"Sorry." He mumbled but Monika shook her head.  
"It's okay. But now that I look at it this piece of code is different from the other lines of code, it corrupted and fragmented far before any of this mess happened. I think... I think it is a piece, a part of a larger code. One spread throughout the system." She explained and Yuri gulped audibly.  
"I... Is it truly a means of escape? A way for us to... get to the other side?"

Monika looked at the code and then back at all of us grimly.

"... Honestly I don't know. But... it is a chance. So... here is what is going to happen. Mizu and I are going to try and slow down the corruption and then turn everything towards repairing this code. The problem comes from this place and the NPC's; it seems coding doesn't work around them or at the very least becomes buggy, probably similar to how Mizu prevented me from coding when we were first fighting him." Mizu looks at her and nods.  
"I think I can make a workaround for that; after all since it's based off of coding I'm used to I could probably fortify our own coding and make a small barrier around this room, but anything larger or more expansive and we'd lose too much time. This means the house probably will go unprotected in case they bypass the barriers that are already set up." He reasoned.

"Alright then, the four of you will need to be ready to defend yourselves if necessary. This is worst-case but if we want a chance to escape at all Mizu and I will be unable to help, we will need to be focused on coding. At the very least one of us will need to be working on searching and rebuilding these codes, but with both of us together we could get things done faster." Monika explains to the four of us. Natsuki and Sayori look a bit unsure but Yuri looks a bit composed and nods.  
"I... I will focus on defending them. I have a bit of experience with my knives, I can help." She answers. Monika gives her a soft look before nodding.  
"Okay, that works. Natsuki and Sayori, can I trust you two and Monty to fortify the house? Take whatever you can, break it down and board up the windows and doors. These NPC's can get through coding but they can't code themselves most likely so we can barricade this place and keep ourselves safe for a while. Even if we slow down the corruption we are already seeing rogue glitched NPC's like this, meaning more are going to be popping up soon. Better to be safe than sorry."

Natsuki and Sayori nod a bit at this task. With that Monika turns to me.

"Monty, you are going to help defend this place and help with repairs too. Can I trust you on this?" She asks. I nod slowly.  
"Alright, I don't know if those batons we have are gonna do much against the NPC's though. Can you code me in a baseball bat really quickly?" I ask. Mizu moves his command prompt up and with a simple type a baseball bat spawns in his hand, which he tosses to me. I take it and heft the wooden bat before nodding, my hand wrapping around the grip.  
"Alright, better. Thanks Mizu." He nods to me a bit as we turn back to Monika who looks at each of us.

"Alright. We don't have much time, even with us slowing down the corruption. At the most we have a week, the least a few days. We.. we can do this. We can find a way out. I'll do my best, I promise. Now... let's get going."

With that the meeting breaks, Sayori giving Mizu a quick hug before heading with Natsuki to begin breaking things down and boarding the place up. I move to Monika and hug her tightly.  
"... This will work. It has to." I whisper. She lays her head in the crook of my neck while hugging back.

"... Yeah. We are going to get out of here and survive. Now get going and help those two. These next few days are going to be long." We seperate and I look at Monika one more time before leaving the room to let them get to work. She was right though; we have a long few days ahead of us.


	47. Chapter 47: Preparations

**Chapter 47: Preparations**

( **Saturday Afternoon, Monty's House** )

"Monty, here's another nail!" Sayori called out and handed a nail to me. Taking it I place it firmly against the wood while holding a hammer in my good hand.  
"Thanks Sayo." With a few hard taps I set the nail in before beginning to hammer it down, securing the board further.

"Natsuki, do we have enough food to feed us all?" Yuri asked. Natsuki checked the pantries and everything before frowning.  
"It looks like we have enough for the day, but it's pretty empty. Can we ask Mizu maybe to code some stuff in?"  
"Sorry, I didn't go shopping yet since we were planning to go on the trip. And no they need to focus. I can make a run for stuff if it isn't too terrible out yet." I answer.

"Monty, Yuri. I... I see a few of them out there."  
"Are they coming this way?"  
"Not yet, they seem to be randomly moving or attacking things near them... one just struck a mailbox it bumped into."  
"Well thank god they aren't as smart as Mizu was."

Over the course of the morning we had worked hard to prepare the house for the chance of an attack. By breaking down larger pieces of furniture and then cutting the boards with a saw provided to us by Mizu we were able to quickly board up most of the windows. The front door posed more of an issue though since we couldn't just wall them off either in case we needed to enter/exit the house or head out for supplies. In order to solve that problem we kept a large bookshelf near the front; if we get attacked all we need to do is push the bookcase down to block the door and reinforce it from there.

There was also a back door too but we boarded that one up entirely and moved a small dresser full of clothes from the master bedroom in front of it. While the thought of escape crossed our minds in reality there was nowhere else to escape but to my bedroom with the computer so we decided to just seal that entrance for good. As I finished boarding one of the guest bedroom I wipe the sweat from my brow and head out to double-check everything. The windows and entries are now all secured, only room untouched being my room but Monika and Mizu should have the barrier going up soon so it should be going fine.

As for the world outside... things weren't as good.

Monika had implemented the protections on the time crunch we had so for now the world was more or less stable. However the NPC file was the most corrupted and the glitched ones were beginning to run amok. I could hear the occasional distance scream and I could see smoke from fires deeper into the town; it was like an apocalypse out there.

But then again it really was an apocalypse. Even with the protections the core is eroding, and this whole world will become corrupted and broken in less than a weeks time.

And that's why this was so important. We had to protect ourselves, protect those two or else everything was lost.

"Alright, last window boarded. Ugh, what time is it?" I wipe a bead of sweat off and glance towards the others.  
"About 4:38 P.M. Night will be coming soon, which brings us to the problem of securing food for everyone for the next few days." Yuri says as I sit.  
"Well... we could try and make a run while there aren't many people out yet. It'd be easier to ask Monika or Mizu but they are busy right now." Sayori suggests and I nod.

"Yeah. The problem is though that we don't know how many people changed and if people are panicking yet. If they are panicking they may try and rush to grab whatever they can in a normal crisis situation like this, or they'd try to leave. But since NPC's can change in the middle of whatever they were doing it makes things a bit harder. If people are rushing to stock up then most general stores and gas stations will be completely looted or ransacked so we might not get much at all." I reason to which Sayori's frown drops.

"Well... it is still worth a shot. And worst comes to worst we do need to ask Monika or Mizu to help.. I'm sure they could spare a bit of time but if possible I'd like for them to get this done as soon as they are able and we make our escape."

' _If it is possible at all.'_ I heard my inner thoughts whisper and I frown before nodding at the suggestion.  
"... I really don't like it but we don't have much of a choice. Alright... I feel like the more numbers we have the greater the risk, so a team of two or three would be ideal. Also the team has to be quick enough to get in and out; the longer we stay the worse off we are." Yuri suggests. It's a fair assessment and I nod in agreement once again.  
"... I'll go. I'm fairly quick, or the quickest out of everyone here besides Monika." Sayori offers. I turn my eyes to her a bit in concern.

"... Are you sure?" She gives me a look that silences my doubts and I nod.  
"Alright... then I'll go too. I can carry more and I'm fairly fast when the need arises. Plus with both of us we could maybe see about grabbing stuff like first-aid since our coders are indisposed."  
"I suppose better being safe than sorry is true here... alright. You two get ready and if you see anything or it is too risky immediately come back, understand?" Yuri asked.  
"I'd even say return at the latest an hour from now. If you find nothing then we'll just have to ask Monika or Mizu for help, worst comes to worst." Natsuki added.

"Alright." We agree and with that we break, getting prepped for the trip. Emptying my backpack out to make room I slip the empty pack on before grabbing my baseball bat. I also grab the baton as Sayori approaches and hand it to her.  
"It's not as long as the broom you used but this should at least keep them off of you. Better than nothing, right?" I smile a bit at her and she takes the baton. Feeling it in her hand she collapses the baton and stores it on the belt loop of a set of jeans she had brought for the camping trip.

With everything ready we walk to the door and open it, glancing one last time back at Yuri and Natsuki before heading out the door and closing it shut behind us.

It was quiet when we stepped out; no cars seemed to be running down this or the neighboring streets and in the distance I could see plumes of smoke rising up into the sky from the city. Probably car accidents and destruction from when people glitched out and such. The quietness made me uneasy though as with a nod to Sayori we began to jog towards the nearest convenience store.

( **Monty/MC's House** )

It had been a few minutes since Monty and Sayori had left, the house drenched in silence after all of the work was finished. Sunlight filtered through the small cracks and gaps between the boarded up windows, and some had small holes intentionally made so as to provide a look to the outside. So far nothing had really shown up in their sights however. It felt... unnerving.

Like the calm before the storm. It left Natsuki feeling uneasy as she double-checked their defenses. Everything was secure but now they needed some weapons. It would have been nice to have Monika or Mizu to spawn in some guns or something... come to think of it why didn't Monty ask for a gun? Maybe he wasn't sure of his shooting or never used a gun? Something Natsuki could question later; she didn't have much training herself in weapons so for now she had to find something she could use.

After a bit of looking around the pink-haired girl found a long wooden rod; it was a few feet long and weighed nicely in her hand. Must have been from one of the chairs or beds they took apart; they had left the mattresses on the floor for the hopefully short duration they had left here.

" _Are you even sure you'll get out of here? This is all purely based on the chance that somehow we can get out of this place through Monty's computer."_

Natsuki shook her head of those thoughts and glared. No time for her to be afraid... she had done enough of that for a lifetime. No, she was going to live! They all would!

"Natsuki, could I get your help please?" Yuri called from another room and Natsuki got up and headed out.  
"Coming!" She called back and soon enough found Yuri in the living room, focused on some sort of wooden contraption. She turned to Natsuki and smiled a bit.  
"Ah good, could you help me with this? I need an extra pair of hands to hold this in place while I secure it." She gestured to the wooden object and guided Natsuki's hands.  
"Hold it here, and let me just secure it with some tape and a bit of glue..." Yuri hummed in thought. As she held it Natsuki eyed the purple-haired girl.

"So... what are you making?" Natsuki asked and Yuri glanced up.  
"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to see if I could make some traps or devices to help... I didn't want to stay idle." She said as she finished securing the wooden pieces. However as she stared at this jumbled hunk of wood she sighed.

"... It isn't coming out like I had hoped though. I find this more difficult than I would have liked." Yuri rubbed her arm slowly at this to which Natsuki noticed. The pinkette frowned before moving over to Yuri's side and awkwardly hugging her.  
"Hey... it's okay. If that isn't working out maybe try to focus on something different? I found this long rod and I thought that maybe you could make it into a spear or something?" She suggested. Yuri sighed before nodding.  
"Well... I suppose I could take a shot at it.I think to secure it best we'd have to almost wedge the handle into the wood and then screw and tape it from there. But I don't mind using a knife for this. Perhaps we could even take the handle off and use the raw metal of it instead..." Yuri hummed, already fixated on this new project as Natsuki brought the wooden rod she found over. Yuri looked through her knives and grabbed out a few, quietly comparing them to the rod and focusing. Natsuki watched her quietly for a bit as she felt a question come to mind.

"... Do you think we will get out of here, honestly?" Her voice was quiet but Yuri clearly heard it as she stopped working for a moment. Her purple gaze lifted up and looked at Natsuki.  
"... Monika and Mizu are both competent, and they said they have found traces of something. Perhaps... perhaps it is a stretch but it is something we can hold on to." Yuri answered.

"... I hope you are right, Yuri."

( **Outside** )

We kept quiet as we walked down the streets and alleys, Sayori and I moving in tandem. We made sure to walk as quietly as possible so we didn't attract attention; as far as we knew the thing reacted to Natsuki making noise, but then again they might be able to see and we would still be in trouble. That said the less noise the less attention to ourselves and the less attention the better. We walked for a few minutes as we took an alleyway and began heading down it; the convenience store wasn't far from there.

"Hey Monty?" Sayori quietly asked as I glanced back at her.  
"What is it Sayo?"  
"Well... why did you take a bat? Why didn't you ask Monika or Mizu for a gun or something? It'd make this a little less scary at the least, ehehe.." She chuckled nervously as she looked behind us to cover our backs.  
"Well... a gun would probably take a bit more time to code considering you need bullets for one. Sure I could have asked for a shotgun but the second reason is noise. These things... I don't want to grab their attention at all. I want to keep us safe and quiet for the next few days; a bat may make clearing a lot of them out harder, but it is quieter so hopefully we don't need to worry about large crowds. And the third reason is I am not good with guns. I've fired guns all of once in my life and I'm not a good shot. I don't want to risk missing a critical shot and causing problems, you know?"

Sayori nodded as we made it to the other end of the alley; our goal was just ahead on the left. The convenience store didn't have many cars in front of it but it seems one car in particular had smashed into the side of the wall. I didn't see blood or a driver so they had either escaped or deleted upon death. I shuddered and tightened the grip on my bat as I nodded to her.  
"Let's go."

Quickly we cross the street and move to the front of the convenience store which Sayori quietly opens; the soft 'ding of the electronic bell makes us pause before we slip in and gently close the door. Bat ready I take in the surroundings of the store. There is some snacks and stuff littering the floor, presumably from the car hitting the wall. The wall itself was holding but clear cracks could be seen so anything heavier probably would have busted them then and there. However for the most part everything was still here and untouched.

 _Crunch._

The two of us freeze and I turn to the right. A figure stumbles out from the back of the store into our line of sight, their face a glitching, static mess. I swallow and raise my bat as the Glitched stumbles aimlessly around.  
"Sayori... go to the next isle, grab simple canned goods to eat and stuff. Ramen would be fine too. I'll keep watch on him." I whisper to Sayori who is pale but she nods. With trembling steps she skirted the dropped goods and moved into one of the aisles to gather food. She carefully took her backpack off and grabbed one can at a time. The Glitched meanwhile seemed to be preoccupied with the sounds it had created and was looking around for the source. I felt a chill running through me and my hands trembled as I recalled the last time I had faced off against a glitching monstrosity.

But it was okay. It was alright. I could do this. We could do this.

The next minute went by so slowly, but when it was finally done Sayori zipped her bag up and nodded to me. I nod back and smile softly. Since all we needed was food to get us through we should be covered now, all that was left was to return home.

 _CLANG!_

I freeze along with Sayori and look to my left. My bat had brushed a rack without my notice as I had turned, and sent everything tumbling to the floor. The Glitched froze in place before turning and bolting for me.  
"MONTY!" Sayori screamed, but I steadied my bat. I had survived and come through so much for this... I was ready.

As the glitching man got close I readied my bat and swung with both hands. The wood of the bat collided and I felt something crunch as I smashed the things torso and sent it flying backwards onto the ground. Pain shot through my arms and the trembled from the force as I ran up before the Glitched could stand and swung my bat down on their skull. Bits of technicolor blood shot out from the impact as the body twitched and writhed before going limp. I let out a sigh of relief, pulling the bat up before bringing it down one more time to be extra safe.

"M-Monty? Are you okay?" Sayori spoke and I look back before nodding.  
"Yeah... yeah. I'm okay. But let's grab a few snacks and a couple drinks, just to be safe okay? End of the world, might as well live a little."

After five minutes and with our bags stuffed full of food, snacks and some bottled drinks we headed out the door, booking it back towards the house. A few more Glitched roamed the streets but they were either preoccupied with something else or too far away to pay us much attention which I was thankful for. My arms still stung from swinging the bat that hard and I didn't want to try and push our luck any time soon. As we made it back to the house I raptly knocked on the door, hearing movement behind it the door opened and we rushed inside before closing the door again. I double-checked the windows and looked for any Glitched.

We were in the clear. Sighing to myself I turn to see Yuri and Natsuki doting over Sayori who nodded and assured them she was fine as we went to the kitchen with our spoils.

Well... that's one less thing to worry about. But I still felt something in the pit of my stomach; a gut feeling of dread. I could feel my thoughts whispering doubts into my mind but I refused to hear them.

I wouldn't let anything wrong come to pass. We would get out of here.

( **Evening** )

The day had turned to night and while Monty and the three Doki's worked, ate and huddled together, Mizu and Monika continued forwards. Their eyes were set on their screens as they worked almost silently.

"... Mizu, anything on your end?"  
"More bits of code. I'm compiling it all and sending it over to you now."

Monika sighs and leans back in her chair.

"... I knew this wouldn't be easy when we first came up with it, but there is just so much code to decipher and piece together. I'm more worried about the time constraints now than I was before." Mizu cast a glance at her as he sent the file, taking the short break to summon a couple cans of tea for them both. Monika took hers and nodded in thanks as she sipped it.

"... Monika, I've been meaning to ask. What will you do if we fai-" He begins to say but Monika turns her head to look at him. Her green eyes burn with a mix of emotions as well as a raw determination.  
"We won't fail. I won't let us fail." She turned back to continue working on the code as Mizu watched her with a soft frown.

"... I made a mess of their lives. I nearly killed them. We both did. Every night these past few nights I've... I've recalled it. No matter what Monty or the girls say, I can't... I just can't move on. I harmed them Mizu. Just like you did. But unlike you I..."

Monika stops herself to take a deep breath.

"I don't care about failure or probability. I'll take any hope, any chance we have left to save them. I owe them all that much."

The soft tapping of the keys is heard, and Mizu sips his green tea quietly.

"... Well, it's a good thing they have a friend like you around."  
"I'd say the same thing about you."

The two return to work as their brief intermission ends. Monika's green eyes scan the screen as she continues on, taking the pieces Mizu sent and compiling them into the main file where they were recreating this code. To think, with just this they could escape.

Her dreams would become a reality.

" _But do you deserve it, honestly?_ "

She heard a voice speak from behind her and she flicked around, but there was nothing. Only Mizu intently focused on his files. Monika took a moment longer before returning to her own work.

( **Teusday Morning, Monty/MC's House** )

It was like watching the apocalypse slowly approaching. Sunday and Monday had gone by slowly with each minute we didn't work or move feeling like hours. The Glitched had come to our house a little more frequently so the four of us tried to deal with them quickly and efficiently. I had swung the bat enough to be more comfortable with the force and strength I used, not that the mastery made me feel any comfort. We were still trapped here and we still had nowhere to go.

It was late Sunday when things picked up a bit however; as we watched the news and shows the cable suddenly cut off. After double-checking the power and seeing it wasn't damaged or anything Yuri noticed it first.

"E-Everyone." She paled and pointed to the sky towards the city. And as we turned our attention to it I felt my heart sink like a stone.

Above part of the city the sky had fallen away to reveal the static void behind it. We could see bits and pieces falling from the fracture and as it did the area where the void resided above seemed to be breaking down slowly into glitching particles, rising up and disappearing.

"... T-That's where the cable station was." Yuri finishes. Sayori nervously looks at us as Natsuki stiffens a bit.  
"... Let's get back inside. It... It looks like it isn't spreading rapidly yet and Monika said that they have the corruption slowed down. We... we have time." I told them.

With that the four of us went back inside, spending the rest of Sunday and all of Monday in unease. Monika and Mizu barely left the room as they were focused entirely on their work to save us while we continued to survive and defend the house. It was uneventful and nerve-wracking all at the same time.

The alarm went off on my phone and I cracked an eye open, sitting up and yawning. I had slept on the couch these last few days to give Mizu and Monika their privacy but it had been cold. I missed Monika's warmth. Sighing I got up and dressed as the other girls slept in the others rooms or in Sayori's case the reclining chair nearby. She stirred but didn't awaken as I finished changing and went around checking the boards. Everything looked proper as I approached the front door, spotting a Glitched aimlessly wandering in front of the house. Quietly grabbing my bat and opening the door I looked out.

The crack in the sky had formed a spiderweb over the last two days and now more pieces of it had been revealed. The town and the world itself were breaking apart bit by bit. The spiderweb had stretched over the horizon and out of view.

' _Truly terrifying, isn't it? The literal abyss is opening in the sky above you. Seems like something straight out of the end times, or an Cthulhu Mythos book.'_

As I closed the door I heard his voice whisper and I frown.  
"You aren't real, and it doesn't matter. We'll be getting out of here soon enough."

' _Sure sure, but what then? What will you do with six mouths to feed? You don't have enough to support them, you'll all die and starve out there. That is... if you really can escape this place. Otherwise even that is a fantasy._ '

I grit my teeth.  
"Shut up. We will figure a way out, we've come this far."

' _Heh, if you say so. But a word of advice, from me to you... you are still unprepared. And you will die if you aren't careful. So make sure not to screw up, okay?_ '

I turn to look back but any signs of him were gone; my thoughts are my own, always have been. And yet the surreal feeling when I converse with Other Monty lingers along with his parting words. I look to the sleeping Sayori and towards the hall where the others rest.

... How would we keep ourselves fed? Sure Monika could code in clothes and stuff but food is our biggest concern. She could maybe code in cash but serial numbers and all that are difficult to do and if she accidentally makes a duplicate the police could find out and we'd be in trouble. Maybe a credit card? But loading that with money might take time too, plus it'd have to be with a real-world bank and I don't know if she has the time to set it up here.

... Wait. A bank.

I go quiet and think for a moment, running the pros and cons through my head before taking a deep breath.

... This is necessary, and it might be risky but without it... it wouldn't matter if we got out or not. Grabbing my bat and an empty backpack, I make my way back to my room and open the door. Mizu and Monika are awake and focused on their screens as I take a deep breath before gently knocking on the door. This breaks their gaze to notice me as Monika smiles.

"Hey hun, what's up?" I smile back softly before walking in, bat in hand and backpack on.

"... I've been thinking. We have you guys making papers, documents but... we also need money when we get out. I mean... this is five extra mouths to feed, plus we may need a home or homes for you guys down the road. And I don't have anything like that back home personally... but we have a chance here. I want to rob a bank."

For a solid minute both at them stared at me like I was going to explode or something.  
"... Come again?" Mizu asked flatly.

"... Well, I figure that the banks closest to us... they have to have cash, or gold or valuables in them still. They shouldn't be in the zone where things are corrupting too badly... if I can fill one, maybe two backpacks up with that stuff, perhaps we could bring it with us? That way we can have the cash to at least keep us afloat for a while, probably get a larger residence to house six bodies until we have you guys all sorted out. The only problem is opening the vault... I may need help on that. But I feel like it'd be easier than having one of you try to code in money and worrying about the serial numbers, or trying to accurately created a loaded credit card if that makes sense. That might take too much time setting up and we don't have much time as is."

Monika and Mizu looked at me and then to one another, a silent conversation going between them before Monika sighs.

"You... aren't wrong. We will need cash plain and simple when we get out of here. But we could take a safer route, do something like the card or spawning in gold bars-" Monika says but I shake my head slowly.

"I... I know. It would be safer. But I'm worried about the time constraints... the world is falling apart. We need to give you two every second we can. So please... let me do this. Overall this is the safest move we can make that won't jeopardize your work."

Monika goes quiet again, before Mizu stands.

"... Monika, I agree. It would be the best option. But I want Yuri or myself to go with you if you are doing this. Sayori and Natsuki don't have combat experience and from what I can tell the bank is fairly far if you are walking. You are definitely going to get into at least a few fights."

I look at Mizu for a moment before I nod.

"... I'll take Yuri. You need to focus on the coding at least until we get to the bank." Mizu nods and sits.

"Yuri has a command prompt in case you can't reach us by phone. Otherwise call and we'll see what we can do from our end... or I can at least. And if it's too dangerous pull out; we can always figure out something else."  
"Of course. We'll get going then."

With that I left the room, closing the door behind me and taking a deep breath

"... Alright. Let's get this done." I whisper, going to the room Yuri is in and knock on it.

( **Morning, Outside** )

It didn't take long to get Yuri awake and on board with the mission with the two of us departing the house. We wanted to get this done quickly and quietly so we left before Natsuki or Sayori woke. Mizu and Monika had the door monitored anyways, if they had to they could barricade it before we returned but I doubt anything was going to attack them so long as they didn't make noise. The cracked sky still loomed over us as we walked forwards down the street.

"Shouldn't be much farther, I think I see it up ahead." I say and point to a bank sign up ahead. Yuri nods and looks at me as we walk.  
"... Are you sure about this? This is risky." She asks but I nod.

"Better risk a little than risk a lot. I don't want to risk our lives for ease here, if that makes sense. Maybe it would have been better to bring Mizu along but... but if that time he was away from the keyboard was the cause for our failure I..."

I take a deep breath as I march onwards, the bank right across the road now.

"I couldn't bear the thought of being the reason we fail. I went through that once... never again. Never again."

Yuri moves up and places a hand on my shoulder as I look to her; she offers a soft smile.  
"... I know how you feel. I... I really do. I still feel the... the guilt for what I did, no matter what the game made me do. I don't want to have my friends hurt any more either. I... I am not set on this course of action mind you, but I do understand why."  
"I'm glad... it has to be you and me Yuri. Sayori and Natsuki can't do it, Mizu and Monika can't either. It's gotta be us." I reaffirm as we reach the entrance to the bank.

I go quiet as we slip into the bank from the front; a few Glitched walk around a messy floor but otherwise it doesn't seem too crowded. I look to Yuri for a second before I nod to the closest one and she points her knife at it. I don't like it but we will have to clear the room anyways. The two of us take steps towards the one which notices our presence, but before he can react I swing the bat and strike him in the legs. The Glitched topples and Yuri moves by stabbing him through the jaw and upwards into the skull; with a twist she withdraws it and the Glitched writhes before going limp.

The other Glitched begin to move towards the noise and I take a deep breath.

"Out of the night that covers me..." I repeat to myself that familiar line, charging in and smashing the bat against the next's one head. Yuri meanwhile runs and slices at another as we begin our systematic attack. The attack is efficient and quick; we down three and make sure to kill them in all under a few minutes.

I hear footsteps come around the corner and I swing my bat in that direction to catch an approaching Glitched in the side; it tumbles off onto the ground in a heap as I move to the head.

"... I am the captain of my soul." I whisper and smash its head in, finishing the job. Sighing and slightly out of breath I stand and turn to Yuri who has already dealt with her Glitched; overall she looks fine albeit a bit out of breath. She smiles at me as I nod to her and we continue on into the bank itself, all the while pulling out my phone and punching the number in.

"... You there I take it?" I hear Moni say and I smile.  
"Yeah, we are. Can you get Mizu to open the bank vault up for us?"  
"Hold on, he's working on it now." She answers as we continue on. The vault isn't too far back and as we approach the door glitches before spinning and opening before us.

"Thanks Moni. Tell him he has my thanks too. We'll be back soon."  
"Alright. Be care hun. I don't want to lose you."  
"I know hun... you won't. Love you." With that I hang up the phone and turn to the purple-haired girl beside me.

"... So, I won't lie... this is kind of cool." I grin.  
"Well... it isn't every day you get to rob a bank, ufufu..." Yuri says and giggles a little, before the two of us walk into the vault. Opening our bags and inspecting the goods we begin to load up on bundles of cash, gold bars, the works. Thankfully everything was in U.S. dollars too... I recall noticing that back at the restaurant with Sayori and Monika, all those weeks ago. I'm so glad that the same thing applied to this money.

As I loaded some cash into my pack and closed it up I looked to Yuri who finished up herself. I smile.

"... One step closer, right?"  
"Right. We did make some noise though so we should be careful when leaving. And Monty?"  
"Hmm?"  
"... I'm sorry. I... I know I've said it before but I really... really am sorry for what I did. And it... it has been wonderful, to be with you and the club."

I look back and smile at Yuri softly.

"Don't worry about it Yuri. And I'm happy to have spent time with you too. But don't talk like this is the end; we haven't come this far to give up now. So stay strong... we are almost through."  
Yuri smiles a little and nods as we turn and leave the now-ransacked vault and head out of the bank towards the house.

"Monty?"  
"What's up?"  
"You said you liked to read before, didn't you?"  
"I... I don't know, probably. It's been quite a bit. But I do like to read yeah."  
"Do you enjoy horror?"  
"... Existential horror to some degree, like the Cthulhu Mythos and a bit of Stephen King."  
"... When we get out of here, can you lend me those books? I'd like to read them."  
"Sure Yuri. I could do that."

( **Edge of Town** )

The broken sky loomed ominously over the city as the world slowly corrupted and fell apart. Each broken piece was a reminder to what was on the line and the fate that awaited them if they failed. As Monty and the group huddled in for another night they continued to work towards their escape.

But not one of them was present to notice the sky beginning to crack further, reaching out faster. The defensive measures were beginning to fail.

It was coming apart.


	48. Chapter 48: Game Over

**Chapter 48: Game Over**

( **Wednesday Morning, Monty's House** )

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Monika yawned and looked at her alarm set up on the command prompt, flipping it open and entering a pre-made code to restore her hunger, sleep and such to full. It didn't feed her or anything but it would do for the moment. She continued typing away and smiled a bit at their progress.

So far, they had managed to isolate the code and begin putting it back together in proper sequencing. They had recovered almost all of it although some pieces remained hidden still Mizu was on their trail right now. Considering everything she would guess they were about maybe... fifty to sixty percent done. It wouldn't be long now, maybe a few more hours and they could try and test this code to see if it even worked.

She really hoped it would work though.

"Monika, I think I've found the last batch. I've compiled them and I'm sending them over to you now."  
"Thanks, Mizu; you can go take a break with Sayori if you want. We are ahead of schedule and we have some time."  
"You sure? I don't mind getting it done faster with you."  
"I'm sure... besides. You should spend time with Sayori in case... you know."  
"... Okay. But when I come back you switch out with me and spend some time with your lover boy then. The guy looks dead tired going through this."

Monika smiled sadly at that.

"Yeah... he always pushes himself to the edge when it comes to stuff like this."

With that Mizu gets up, stretching a bit before heading to the door. Opening he takes one last look at Monika.

"... This is gonna work out."

Her eyes flick to him before she turns back to the code.

"Of course it will. It has to."

With that Mizu left the room as Monika worked on the code in silence.

...

She really did want a hug and kiss from Monty right now though. Just to help make her feel a little happier.

( **Wednesday Morning** )

I started to wake up as I heard some movement nearby and a soft giggle. Cracking an eye open I saw Sayori giggling as she cuddled against a very tired but happy looking Mizu. As I watched I saw Sayori notice me before blushing.  
"O-Oops, sorry if we woke you Monty." She apologized but I shook my head and yawned, slipping off the bed.  
"Eh, it's okay... I see you are here though Mizu. Did Moni send you out or something?" I ask and he nods with a smile.

"Well... from what we can tell we've gathered almost the pieces of the fragmented code. We are locating the last bits and then we are just undoing any corruption to the source material if there is any. After that, we will try to put it in proper order. The code was broken but not deleted, so considering everything we can try and put it together or make some code to automatically put it together. Besides that, I've been working on all official paperwork like birth records for us all so it should be easy to code that stuff in for everyone. Since we are ahead of schedule Monika said I could come out here with Sayori for a while... although I told her after she needs to spend some time with you." Mizu smiled at me and I felt relief wash through me.

"... Thank god." I whisper and give the black-haired MC a small grin.  
"You two are fucking amazing. God... I'm so excited to hear that." I say and Mizu almost hesitates before smiling.  
"Yeah well... we have to test the code out to make sure everything is right and all that but it should be all done before the game collapses. We'll be in the real world soon enough."  
"I want to go see a movie in the real world!" Sayori chimed in and I nod.  
"A movie sounds great... hell with the cash and gold we grabbed yesterday we probably could do a lot. The bars should be good but I need to double-check the cash later to make sure it isn't all the same serial number. I figure it wouldn't be compared to if you two spawned or made the cash but you can never be too careful. Anyways, I'll leave you two be... I'm gonna bring our club president some coffee."  
s  
As I say this I walk over to the coffee machine and start brewing a few cups and let Mizu and Sayori enjoy their quality time alone. They cuddle and smile and seem very happy... it makes me smile. We did save them all in the end. And now we were finally fulfilling Monika's dream and crossing back to my reality. I set a pot of water on to boil as the coffee brews and soon enough it is finished. Pouring a cup and adding cream and sugar I bring the cup to the bedroom and open the door after softly knocking.  
"Hey hey, I brought you some coffee hun."

Monika glanced back and offered a tired smile as I walked over and placed the coffee on the computer desk in front of her.  
"Mmm... my hero~" She teased and kissed my cheek before hugging me. I happily replied to the gesture and hugged her back while sighing in content.

She was warm and soft... god it felt nice to hug her again. We stayed like that for a moment before I pulled back so she could enjoy her cup of coffee.  
"So... is it true about things coming together smoothly?" I ask and Monika smiles a bit.  
"Yup... of course, we still have to test it but if it works then... then the nightmare will finally be over. We'll all be free." I sit down on the bed and sigh.

"... We've come a long way. And now... now you finally get your dream hun. You'll get to go to my reality." Monika sips her coffee in contemplation as the peaceful quiet surrounds us.  
"... I've always dreamed but even I felt it was... nigh impossible. But now... I can hardly believe it to be honest." She admitted.  
"Well, it won't be a dream for long hun. Soon we will be out... and you know, once we are... I want to take you on a date and show you around. It isn't much different than here but.. it's the thought that counts yeah?" I smile and Monika's cheeks tinge red a bit as she sips her coffee.

"... Could we maybe go to a boardwalk again? I... I want to have a real date there. Not like the last time." She says softly and my heart twinges.  
"Of course my beautiful emerald. And if you'll let me, I'd like to give you a lifetime of good memories."  
"I'd... I'd like that, very much."

A quiet falls again as Monika finishes her drink before I stand and stretch.  
"Alright, I'm gonna go, hun. You've got some work to do before you can take a break and cuddle. I'm gonna go double-check the cash anyways and make sure everything is good, okay?" I smile and she nods.  
"Take care of things out there and I'll be out to have my cuddles once Mizu is back." I nod and turn to head to the door.  
"Alright, then hun. I'll see you in a bit."

"Wait, Monty?" I pause and look back before finding a pair of soft lips against mine. My eyes close and my arms wrap around her warm body as we share a lover's kiss for a moment before separating. Monika's green orbs look at me before she smiles.  
"... I love you so much."  
"And I love you with all my heart Monika." I return her smile and love without hesitation before I exit the room, closing the door behind me with a soft click. Walking out I see Mizu and Sayori nuzzling under a blanket now as I head to the kitchen to make some breakfast. The teapot is beginning to whistle so I take it off the heat and make myself a cup, grabbing some green tea bags to steep in the water.

As I placed the green bags in to let them steep I began to fish around in the cabinets for a pan to cook the eggs; some simple scrambled eggs with a bit of veggie sausage sounded good for everyone-

 _SMASH!_

I jumped and banged my head against the counter in surprise which sent a blinding pain through my skull.  
"F-Fuck!" I hissed and pulled back before looking to see my tea had fallen off the counter with shards and hot water everywhere. Rubbing the sore spot on my head I stared at the water with a mixture of anger and confusion before a low rumble caught my attention. The ground began to shake and everything inside of the house trembled as I heard Sayori scream in surprise and noises from the other bedrooms. The house creaked and the lights above trembled and shook as one of the cabinets opened and a few glasses tumbled over. I backed away from the kitchen as it had become a deathtrap as the shelves shook open and the glasses and plates fell out and shattered. The cabinet by the front door wobbled and I moved and caught it to prevent it from falling yet with a grunt of effort.

After what felt like a full minute of it the shaking subsided and the house finally quieted down. The lights still trembled and swung slowly as I looked around.  
"IS EVERYONE OKAY?!" I call out.  
"I-I'm fine! Just a bit shaken!" Yuri answered.  
"What the hell was that?!" Natsuki grumbled.  
"We are okay in here," Sayori said and as the door opens to my room Monika comes out looking bewildered. Well at least everyone was unharmed from that.

"Monika, what the heck was that?!" Natsuki growled and the brunette shook her head.  
"I... I don't know. Hold on let me check. Monty check outside for me in case Glitched is gathering. Mizu and Yuri check the house for any structural breaches." Yuri and Mizu nod and head off while I walk to the door and open it a crack to peer outside.

"... M-Monika? Guys?"  
"What is it, hun?"  
"... I-I found what caused the tremor."

I hear movement behind me and I step outside as the door opens more which is followed by stunned silence.

A yawning, glitchy abyss stretched out in front of us where downtown had once been. The sky was completely shattered and fragmented into splinters which rapidly broke down and disappeared. Everywhere in front of us and around was following suit slowly; with downtown mostly gone it was moving towards us. I could not see much from this distance but as it reached tall buildings the things crumbled and glitched, falling into the depths before disappearing into pixels. I looked to the left and right and the same thing was happening; we were surrounded as this world inched towards its extinction.

"M-Mizu... Mizu we need to go now." Monika's voice shook as she spoke but her hand grabbed onto the MC's shoulder and broke the horrified stupor. He shook it off and looked back at her.  
"Y-Yeah... yeah. Everyone let's... let's get back inside." Mizu moved us back into the house but as I turned I saw the fear plain as day in everyone's eyes.

Heading in Monika heads for the bedroom while Mizu takes a moment to hug Sayori.  
"M-Mizu... I'm scared."  
"I know Sayo... I am too. But... but we've made it this far. And I'm gonna protect you guys... I promised you that." He murmurs. Sayori nuzzles into the hug as Yuri stands nearby and Natsuki heads after Monika. I follow those two into the bedroom.

"Monika, what the hell is out there?" The edge in her voice was noticeable as Natsuki's gaze bored into the club president. Monika looked back at us with a frown as she pulled up the command prompt.  
"My best guess is that the defensive measures to slow the corruption of the game broke; since the corruption was merely delayed but not stopped in growth or speed once the proverbial dam broke it... well it's making up for the lost time." I felt my body grow a bit numb with those words.

"... How long?"  
"I can't say. An hour, maybe a few tops." My hand balled into a fist.  
"Damn."

As I said that Mizu and Sayori entered with Yuri tagging along as Mizu took his seat and opened his command prompt. The two looked to each other before beginning to rapidly type and code.  
"You four... this is it. We are going to get this done and get you out. I promise. Just hold on for a bit longer, okay?" Monika said and Natsuki looked to us before nodding.  
"...Yeah. We can hold on. I.. I believe in you two. You two are the best coders in the whole world!" Natsuki says and I blink at the encouragement; normally she'd be tsundere but I guess even this situation is too much to put on airs. Monika gave her a reassuring smile and Mizu looked back and nodded.

"Leave it to us. Just stay safe and make sure to keep the Glitched out. We won't be long." Mizu answered and that made Sayori relax a little. She nodded and turned to us with a shaky smile.  
"Y-Yeah... we can trust them. Come on guys, let's make sure we have everything ready." Sayori tried to encourage us and slowly we all pulled back. I remained for a moment longer than the others as I looked at the two coders over who began to work at a feverish pace.  
"... Please, let this work." I whisper before leaving. Closing the door behind me I see Natsuki looking through the packs on the ground as Yuri and Sayori tackle the boards as they check each one to make sure they are properly secured. I move over to Natsuki and take a seat as I begin to look through everything with her, in particular, the cash. My eyes focus on the serial numbers as I begin to pick them out and sort through them; if they were duplicates this would be a sad but easy process to do. But if they weren't we could at least use this cash in the world of the living.

"Monty, when we get out of here... when we get out can you show me some manga and anime you like? I don't think they'll have Parfait Girls outside of the game so I'll need some new stuff to read." Natsuki asked quietly and I smile.  
"Of course. But most of the genres I handle are either action or shounen so take that with a grain of salt. Although I think I know a couple you might like!" I reassure and Natsuki finally gives a small huff and a small smile.  
"We'll see about that. Knowing you they probably suck."  
"Hey now, don't disrespect my anime likes. I don't disrespect yours!" I muse a bit and earn a soft chuckle from Natsuki.

"Heh, well I'll give them the benefit of the doubt. But if they suck I'm gonna tell you!" Natsuki said with a grin.  
"I'm gonna make you eat those words." I grin back and Sayori perks up.  
"Oh, speaking of eating can we maybe do a big meal with everyone when we get there? I'd love a huge breakfast with eggs, bacon, and ham! I love ham and Canadian bacon!" Sayori chimed in and Natsuki chuckles.  
"And when aren't you hungry, but a good meal sounds nice. And maybe we can spend the day going around and shopping or exploring?"  
"Oh, like the beach or a zoo or something?"  
"A zoo sounds interesting, I wonder if they would have exotic animals like peacocks," Yuri adds to the conversation.  
"I'd like to see some pandas!" Sayori said happily.

The three began to talk among themselves about the possibilities of the new world and I smiled. Even if it was just something to keep them going I'm glad they are trying to be positive. And I can't fall behind either. Turning back to the money I continue to look through the serial codes and check every bill. I want this to go right for their sake and my own.

With every minute that ticked by everyone grew quieter and a nervous tension ran through the air unimpeded. I glanced out one of the small gaps in the window and now the school was crumbling into nothing. The void continued its path towards us and in the distance, I could hear static once more.

It had been an hour now and all the cash was checked; they had different serial numbers than one another. I guess the world naturally generated random serial numbers to emulate the real world to a better degree, at least with that done we were good on cash for the exodus. With a sigh, I double-checked every bag of ours one last time before heading to the window and looking out.

The void was close enough that I could watch the destruction in action; houses and streets wiped off the map without exception. At this point, we were close enough that I saw what looked like Glitched being pulled up and destroyed as well which at least was something good. As I thought this however I noticed Glitched on our street and sighed. A part of me had been hoping that they'd all just perish and we wouldn't have to worry about them but I guess it wouldn't be that convenient.

"They still out there?" Natsuki asked.  
"Yeah, some. I can see a few more milling around the corners too."  
"Mmm... well we should be leaving soon enough yeah? Monika and Mizu must be close."  
"I sure hope so. I keep watching these guys and I swear there are more appearing from around. At least thirty of them out there."  
"... You think they are gonna attack?"  
"Can't say. They don't seem to notice us though."  
"Well, we are almost out so they won't mean much soon."

Taking one last look at the group of Glitched moving around aimlessly I pull back from the window and turn to the others.  
"Everything ready?"  
"Pretty much. The packs are all checked and filled." Sayori answers and I nod."  
"Go ahead and move them into the bedroom. That way we just have to grab and go. I'm gonna go snack on something or make tea, want to calm my nerves a bit."  
"I can make the tea if you'd like." Yuri offers and I smile and nod to her. With that, she heads to make tea while Sayori and Natsuki grab the bags and lug them inside.

As I make my way to check over the back I feel the ground rumble and immediately tense up. The cupboards shook as the tremors got worse with one cabinet spilling out its contents onto the tile floor and shattering loudly. One of the few standing bookshelves wobbled and fell forwards as Natsuki shrieked and evaded as it collapsed forwards. The shelves and furniture we were going to use to block the door also wobbled and shook before falling and blocking the door which effectively barricaded us in.

After another tense minute, the rumbles died down and I took a moment to breathe.  
"A-Alright, everyone okay?" I call out.  
"Yeah..." Sayori mumbles as she timidly steps out.  
"I-I'm here." Yuri answers.  
"S-Same." Natsuki grunts. Feeling that weight off my shoulders I look around at the damage; the place was in shambles and the walls had evident cracks running through them. This place wouldn't hold out much longer, especially if another earthquake hit the area.

 _THUMP. THUMP._

Something heavy smashed against the door and made us jump before the sound of glass shattering filled the air. Sayori screamed as one of the boards came loose on the window and hands reached through, desperately groping for anything within reach.  
"Shit-! Guess the barrier really can't stop them-" I hiss as I run for my bat and grab it, hauling it up as the boarded windows and doors creak. The Glitched had heard us.

The girls stir to action and grab their makeshift weapons and gear as I glance back to Sayori.  
"Sayo, get the bags into the bedroom and get us an ETA on when we can leave; sooner the better!"  
"On it!" She replies while keeping her eyes on the groping hands before she pulls away and rushes to start moving the bags.

Our defenses groan as the Glitched bang and slam against them, trying with every inch of their strength to get in. My hands feel weak as I readjust my grip while staring ahead. My mouth is dry and I can hear the blood pumping as the defenses continue to weaken. I could hear Monika talking to Sayori in the other room in an urgent tone before the coral-haired Doki came out and grabbed the next bag.  
"How's our time looking Sayo?"  
"They need a few more minutes, they are trying to finish everything!" She says as she lugs the second bag into the room.  
"A few minutes. Got it. Yuri, Natsuki, we just got to hold out 'til then."

I say this but it's more a reaffirmation for myself. Just like when I faced Hideo.

"Out of the night that covers me..." I whisper as the door cracks and more hands begin to break through it. They tear and pull at anything they can, forcing more of their arms into the house. Natsuki tenses next to me and I feel my muscles twitch. Even with the mantra-like whisper, I couldn't shake all of my fear.

Sayori to her credit was quick on the job for she hurried to get everything into the room before coming out to join us. The door was cracked and on the verge of breaking, even if the bookshelf blocked the way there was no guarantee they wouldn't be able to wiggle in. If it was one at a time we could probably handle it, but the window breaking had my concern too. If they found and broke the other doors and windows too it would make the numbers problem grow exponentially.

A chunk of the door cracked off and we could see their glitched-out faces. Another chunk was kicked in and the door let out one final protest before breaking off the hinges. Trapped against the bookshelf the mass of bodies slammed against it and a few crawled over and under the bookshelf. The ones coming over got to us first but as they touched the ground Natsuki lunged, stabbing one with her spear. The thing writhed but Yuri was faster as she brought the knife into its chest, stabbing it a few times until it went limp. I felt my legs move and I brushed past Yuri, swinging my bat into the face of another one crawling over the bookshelf. I heard an audible crunch as it fell back into the scrambling mass.  
"AAAH!" Sayori screamed in a mixture of fear and anger, driving her spear down into the head of the one that had crawled from under the bookshelf it went limp but as its body glitched and disintegrated more were crawling forward and taking its place.

The window cracked more and another board fell off; running over I slammed my bat down, breaking one arm and watching technicolor blood spill from the bent limb. I could see the bone sticking out and I shuddered before closing my eyes and swinging again.  
"Monty, I'll take care of the window, get the main door!" Natsuki called and I backed away, letting her handle the window now that some of the arms were damaged and took to bashing the skulls of the ones at the entrance.

Catching a glimpse of the outside world over the amassing mob I could see the destruction steadily approaching us. The void consumed street after street, advancing towards our bastion. The tide of Glitched wasn't slimming down either; for each one, we killed it felt like another took its place.

"I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul-" I hiss and swing the bat into another Glitched's head.

( **Bedroom** )

"Come on, come ON YOU BASTARD-" Monika hissed with fiery anger in her eyes as she typed line after line of code. The time was ticking down and she was typing as fast as she could, but a single error at the critical moment could kill them.

No more restarts.

No new game, no extra lives.

This was it; everything they had worked for. Everything she had worked for. All that stood between them and the real world was this code and the consuming void outside. As Monty and the other Doki's held off the Glitched she worked with Mizu to type and align every bit of the code correctly.

"This part goes there I think, and that one connects to that line over there," Mizu called up and she nodded, watching this grandiose code grow larger. It was MASSIVE and filled page upon page with lines of text. In a way, it was the source code for this entire world; ever since it was used and Monty had arrived this world had grown so massive.

Well... if it worked-

 _'Now is NOT the time Monika!'_

She mentally chastised herself and continued to work as the sounds of violence picked up outside. She looked back for just a second before resuming the task at hand.

"They'll be okay. They are strong." She said out loud. Mizu nodded, staring at his screen.  
"Of course. They beat both of us." He said and earned a chuckle from the brunette president.  
"Yeah. Yeah, they did."

( **Living Room** )

"Duck!"

I crouched as Sayori stabbed the arm of a swiping Glitched while I pulled back to catch my breath. It was endless and our stamina was beginning to drain. We weren't experienced fighters and even with the slow pace at which they entered the sheer numbers were exhausting us. It was a battle of attrition and I had no confidence in us winning it.  
"Ugh, these things are so god damn tough!" Natsuki complained as I crack my neck, getting back into the fray and crushing the head of the one Sayori had stabbed. Technicolor blood coated my bat and splattered my clothes as we kept going.

"It's not that they are tough, they just not caring about the pain. They are like a bunch of zombies!" I say and bring my bat down on one. A hand grabs my leg and yanks, pulling my feet out from under me as I land on my arm and hiss in pain. Yuri's already there though and with force drives the knife into that Glitched's head. As I pull my leg free she tries to retrieve it but more hands reach for her and force her to abandon the knife. A few manage to push through and drop into the room while Natsuki grunts and leaps back as the wood on the window falls away and the Glitched begin to climb in. I roar and swing my bat at one while going low to break its knees. I feel its leg give and it crumples to the floor as Sayori stabs its head.

"Change of plans. Yuri, you and I go for the legs; we leave Natsuki and Sayori to finish the job!" I give out my orders and Yuri nods, grabbing another knife out. The Glitched are entering the house now so we have lost the ability to control the flow; now all that we can do is hold our ground. If we can just delay these things long enough for Monika and Mizu to finish we can get out of here. They can do it. They WILL do it. We just need to believe and give them as much time as possible.

The ground rumbled and shook, from over the mass of Glitched I saw houses dropping closer to us.

They can do it.

But god if they weren't cutting it close.

( **Bedroom** )

The rumbles were growing frequent and in the distance, Mizu could hear the ground breaking apart. It was closing in on them, time was crunching. The code was almost done; a few more pages, filling in a blank here and there and they would be done. The ground shook and the house groaned as Mizu pulled up the timer set. Out of the few hours they had predicted they had left, it was down to thirteen minutes and fifty-six seconds. A little over ten minutes remained if they had done the calculations correctly.

"Cutting it close Moni. Almost done though. Should we do a quick test once it's completed, toss in an apple or something?"  
"Don't know if we have the time Mizu. We may have to do a live test."  
"... Guess we don't have much of a choice do we."  
"Yeah."

Their fingers were fire and lightning dancing over the keys and lines moved and filled up the pages. The pair were in overdrive as they ran for the finish line so close in front of their eyes. Mizu thought of them, of his friends, of Sayori and Monty and Yuri and Natsuki and Monika.

Everything will work out; they will get through this. They will.

( **Living Room** )

The ground was shaking more, I could see houses close to ours falling away into the void. The mass of Glitched began to slow down some; it seems we were finally reaching the end of their seemingly infinite numbers, but the toll was bad. We had cuts, scrapes and bruises from the standing our ground, especially Yuri and I since we were getting up close and personal with them. I was light-headed and out of breath from exhaustion to boot, and the others didn't seem to be faring any better.

I swung my bat down on the head of another Glitched and I heard an audible crack. The top half of my bat flew into the air and splinters scattered.  
"Oh shit-" I say as a Glitched tries to close in on me but Yuri and Sayori stab him at the same time and stop his movements.  
"Y-Yuri, knife!"  
"In the bag!" She says. Rushing to it I grab one of her larger knives and the meat cleaver she had grabbed from the kitchen as I move back to help hold them off.  
"W-We aren't gonna make it like this, we have to pull back soon!" Sayori yells as she dodges a swipe from the Glitched. I move in and slam the cleaver down into its head, but the handle wiggles in my hand as I do. Guess it was pretty cheap. I grunt and drop the cleaver and instead focus on using the knife I grabbed, swiping for the legs again.

Sayori wasn't wrong though; none of us wanted to admit it but we were getting drained fast. The Glitched were getting closer to grabbing us and our weapons were beginning to feel the effects of the prolonged fight.  
"J-Just a bit longer, we can do this Sayo!" Natsuki calls out before blocking a grab from a Glitched with her spear. It was bigger than her though with more weight behind it and she screamed as she fell over with this thing on top of her. Yuri moved faster than I could react and stabbed her knives into its back while Natsuki struggled and screamed. I had my hands full helping Sayo keep them off of the two.

There had to be at least twenty left, maybe a few stragglers. Looking outside I saw neighborhood beyond ours fall into the void, the edges of our neighborhood crumbling away.

 _SLAM!_

The door to the bedroom was thrown open and Mizu came barreling out, sending a hard kick into the closest Glitched and sending it toppling over. I used the chance to help finish off the Glitched in front of me as Yuri managed to kill the Glitched on Natsuki and pull her out.  
"WE'RE DONE, COME ON!" Mizu screamed and I hurried with them all into the bedroom before slamming it shut and locking the door. The Glitched began to pound on the door but the barrier Mizu and Monika had created kept them out. However, as they slammed I could see glitches around the door edges; it wouldn't hold for long.

"S-So is it open? C-Can we leave?" Yuri asked and Monika nodded slowly.  
"Yes, but we haven't tested it; didn't have the time. This is it; if this fails.." She doesn't finish the sentence but we all know what she means. Everyone looks uncomfortable, but before anyone can say a word Natsuki steps forwards. She takes up one of the money bags and looks to the group, then to Monika.  
"I'm kicking all of your asses if I don't see you on the other side, you dummies." She looked to Monika.

"Start it up. Let's go."

Monika examined her but for a second, before she entered a command. The screen shifted and changed, and on the other side, I saw my bedroom appear. My eyes widened and Natsuki took a deep breath before reaching forwards, touching the screen. A bright flash of light erupted and Natsuki's figure slipped into the computer, disappearing from the room. The screen went white and we watched in a mixture of awe and worry, before it changed back to my room. Natsuki was on the floor of the other side, where she slowly stood up. She looked at herself before back to the screen. Monika slumped in her chair.

"It works... it actually works." A smile grows on her face and the mood shifts up. However the loud banging on the door and the sound of things crumbling nearby urges us forwards.  
"E-Everyone go, go go go!" Monika urges. Yuri takes a bag up and walks forward, touching the screen and disappearing through it. We see her appear safely. Mizu ushers Sayori forward and she takes up the last bag, giving us all a worried yet hopeful smile before heading on through.

Three left.  
"Mizu, you next," Monika says. He looks at me and I nod; I wanted everyone out first anyway, in case me being from the real world messed with it somehow. He nods and gives us one smile before stepping in and disappearing through the screen. I see him arrive and Sayori helps him up, the two hugging one another and kissing.

"Alright Monika, you next," I say. She stands up and moves, but a large rumble shakes our footing and the house groans. The floor cracks apart and splits as the corruption finally catches up to us.

My footing loosens and my balance begins to go; I find myself beginning to fall back. I look behind me and I see the abyssal maw gaping before me.

A hand reaches out and grabs me, with all its might it pulls me back and pushes me forward into the computer screen.

The white light engulfs me, but I look back as it does.

Monika stands there, the ground crumbling beneath her feet.

She gives me one last, sorrowful smile. Tears run down her eyes.

"Thank you, Monty. I love you."

Then, she falls.


	49. Chapter 49: Broken

**Chapter 49: Broken**

( **Bedroom** )

It had happened in a blur.

The room cracked and broke.

The corruption finally caught up to them.

And Monty's footing came loose. Breaking apart into the abyss.

Monika knew how painful it was. She knew how it hurt.

She moved as fast as possible, running on the breaking ground and reaching out. Managing to grab his shoulder, she used her body weight along with her strength to push him forwards and into the computer. As she regained her footing on the crumbling ledge, she looked to her lover, a myriad of emotions and thoughts forming in her.

She saw her lover turn and look back at her as he entered the computer, and those thoughts melted down into one last thing she wanted to say.

"Thank you, Monty. I love you."

His eyes widened before he got pulled through, just as the ground gave way. The rest of the house followed suit and broke apart. She felt her emerald pools blur from her tears, but she still smiled a little.

She... she had been prepared for this. She had hoped it wouldn't play out this way, but... she had no regrets.

She closed her eyes as the void raced upwards to greet her.

She was just happy to have been a part of his... no. Their reality.

( **Reality, Monty's Bedroom** )

The blinding light overtook me and I tried to shut my eyes; in an instant, the light receded and I felt the ground beneath me. Getting up I look at the strange walls of my room before standing up and turning immediately.

"MONIKA! MONIKA COME OUT RIGHT NOW, PLEASE-"

My words fall on deaf ears as the screen shows nothing but the void.

"S-She just fell, hold on maybe I can-" Mizu moves towards the computer but the screen flickers and glitches out; error messages pop up all over the screen before my computer shuts down and off.

"S-Shit shit shit-"

Mizu's moving to try and boot the computer up, but it doesn't help the numbing feeling return in full force.

 _'Thank you, Monty. I love you.'_

My mind feels foggy as Mizu struggles to try and turn the machine on; the faintest wisps of smoke rise from within.

 _Gone she's gone_

 _No no no this is a dream_

Mizu slams a fist against the tower but it still does nothing. He struggles with it, before going behind and trying the cables. The girls were crowding around in worry as they stared at the screen.  
"C-Can't you hurry up Mizu?! We got to save her!" Natsuki urges. Sayori's already by me, holding my hand tightly as she looks on with rising worry.  
"I'm trying dammit-" He hisses.

 _Not a dream not a dream a nightmare_

 _Monika come back Monika please don't leave me_

An agonizing number of seconds pass before he pulls back. Sitting down on the floor Mizu tries the power again.  
"Come on... come on dammit..."

But the machine wouldn't start.

A heavy silence hung in the air, and that numbness moved fast. My legs gave out from under me. I barely registered the girls crying out in alarm, before my world grew fuzzy and I blacked out.

( **Living Room** )

Monty didn't take it well.

None of them did.

The idea of Monika being... gone had been too much. Monty fainted from a mixture of exhaustion, both mental and physical so the others brought him onto the bed to recover.  
"He looks a bit older, doesn't he?" Natsuki chimed in.  
"Well, he did say he was older than the game portrayed him, so I guess this is the real Monty."  
"Yeah..."

Their words died down as they pulled the blankets over him and left the room, closing the door behind them. And as they did, their own emotions bubbled forth along with the click of the door. The loss of their friend weighed on their minds and they ended up crying, holding one another in this strange new world. Mizu for his part remained mostly quiet; he held them and cried too but he wasn't as vocal. His eyes almost had a glazed look in them as they let their emotions run for hours.

Exhausting themselves mentally and physically, Sayori and the others soon went to sleep, Yuri and Natsuki taking the loveseat and a chair respectively. As Sayori settled down she saw Mizu staring blankly ahead.  
"Mizu?" He snapped out of it and looked towards Sayori.  
"Huh? Yeah, what's up?" He asked. She looked at him quietly before making room on the couch.

"C-Can you come and cuddle me? I don't... I feel lonely." She whispered. The former MC looked at her before nodding, moving down and getting comfortable. They shifted positions so that Mizu was laying against the back of the couch and Sayori was the little spoon in his arms. Snuggling into them, she sighed softly.

But it didn't take long for her to begin to softly hiccup as she sobbed. Mizu held her tighter as she let it out.  
"M-Moni... s-s-she's g-gone-" She cried softly, and Mizu nuzzled her gently.  
"We will... we will find a way, Sayori." He tried to comfort her, but the proverbial flood had been opened. She had cried a little earlier, but with Monty blacking out and the other issues the four hadn't had much time to destress.

"... I'm scared."  
"... Why are you scared, hun?"  
"I... Monty told me he has depression too, a while ago. H-He just... he just lost Moni. W-We all lost her I just..."

"... We'll keep an eye on him, okay?"  
Sayori cuddles into Mizu's arms and nods, tears staining her cheeks.  
"Okay."

"... Mizu?"  
"Yes, Sayo?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"C-Can you chase away my bad dreams tonight?"  
"I will do my best."

( **The Next Day** )

The day came uneasily, through fits of nightmares and interrupted sleep. However, arrive it did and as soon as the stores were preparing to open their doors, Monty was the first one fully dressed. He threw on his coat as everyone else was beginning to wake up, Yuri getting dressed first. As she stepped out he had grabbed a set of keys for his car.  
"Mizu, you'll be with me. I have some eggs and stuff if you three are hungry. We won't be gone long."  
"B-But we can come too," Yuri said and Monty looked over.

"It's fine. We can handle this. You three just take it easy."

The tone made Yuri stop and Sayori gave a concerned expression. Mizu's lips curled into a frown as Monty opened the door and headed out. Mizu finished throwing on his clothes and headed out with him.

Yuri sighed a bit as she watched the two drive off before she checked the fridge and cabinets; after a moment she heard shuffling as Natsuki was dressed and holding a stack of cash.  
"Natsuki?" She asked and Natsuki glanced at her.  
"I'm going to go pick up some food from the store if I can find it. Monty's dealing with it in his way, may as well try and do our stuff too. Better than sitting here and..."

She cuts herself off but Sayori and Yuri don't need her to finish. Throwing on their shoes the trio heads out, beginning their trek and taking in the sights through unfamiliar lenses.

"... Did you guys sleep well?" Yuri asked.  
"... No."  
"Not... really."

She sighed.

"Me neither."

It didn't take them long to find the store and they went ahead and bought plenty to make breakfast along with a few other ingredients and things needed for the house. Yuri wasn't leaving without at least the proper supplies to make tea. While they went about this their expressions were less than ideal; each looked around quietly and remained very reclusive the entire trip, only speaking to note things that they might have needed or missed. Natsuki almost reached for the cupcake batter but stopped herself.

"... Doesn't feel right." She muttered and continued on.

Soon enough, the three bought everything they needed. Trekking back home with their goods they found that the car was back and they headed into the apartment. The door had been left unlocked and as they entered they heard the noise of disassembly in the bedroom.

"Monty, go rest."  
"No. I'm fine. Let's keep going."  
"You breathing down my neck isn't helping."

A small shuffle of movement.

"Better?"  
"... Yeah. But you can go and eat. I'll call you in once we start getting serious."

A soft sigh was followed by Monty walking out, barely giving a nod to the three girls as he headed to the fridge. They walked over and put their food away, keeping out the ingredients for breakfast. Yuri and Natsuki grabbed everything but before they could act Monty was bringing out the pans and such they'd need.

"Monty, we've got it. Go rest."

"..."

He gave a dejected look before heading to the chair and sinking into it, never saying a word. The three exchanged glances but they couldn't blame him for this. But they needed to keep busy, keep up hope.

...

 _"She's gone. She... she's gone."_

 _'No, no she'll be back. She will be, Mizu is-_ '

 _"Yeah, but who knows if he will succeed-"_

 _'Would you shut up you never help anything-'_

 _"I'm only speaking the truth, you are too stubborn to accept it-"_

"Monty?"

My head snaps up and I look to my side to see Sayori.

"Y-Yeah, what's up Sayo?"

"I-It'll be okay, okay?"

She gave a small smile and puts a hand on my shoulder.

I tried to reply to the action and smile before she walked off.

 _'You just keep lying to yourself and others._ '

I didn't realize my fingers were tearing into the armrest of the chair for a minute.

...

Some time passed; breakfast was served but no matter how upbeat everyone tried to remain the worry and fear were far too strong. Yuri used tea to keep herself calm, and Natsuki found some of my manga and tried to read that, while Sayori tried to turn on the television and watch something. There was a disconnect for the three as they tried to relax in the unfamiliar setting, the incomplete Doki's finding their rest lacking over the next few hours.

"Alright you guys, come on in," Mizu called out, and before the other three could react Monty was out of the chair and already halfway to the bedroom door. He made it in first as they hurried after, crowding in while Mizu replaced the last of the parts and then the case. Plugging it in and starting it, he smiled as the light flicked on and the monitor powered up.  
"Perfect, now... let's get her out, shall we?"

A small sigh of relief escaped out but the room's attitude didn't change. As the computer booted up and Monty punched in the password, the screen flicked over to a wallpaper of Monika. Four pairs of eyes turned on him and he looked away.

"... I really like her, why is that any surprise. J... Just get this done please."

Mizu went to the DDLC shortcut and clicked it. A minute passed. Two. Three.

"..."

The coder dove into the files and began to try everything to boot the game up. With each failure, the air in the room got heavier.

"Mizu..."  
"I know, I know just- please give me some time. I'm trying."

He continued to do his work, but the failures kept mounting. Nothing. Sayori noticed Monty was gripping the back of the chair tight enough to show the whites of his knuckles. He was shaking.

Mizu pulled up the coding to the game itself, the very foundation of how they had escaped.

"Come on..."

He tried to fix it, to repair any errors. Minutes turned into hours. The sun rose and fell, and night claimed the last of their vitality. Mizu fell back in his seat.

"... Where is she Mizu? Where is Monika?"

His voice was quiet but filled with an unnatural edge to it, anger seen only rarely by them.

"Mizu, where is she?"

"... Monty... I tried my best but-"

"Mizu. Where. Is. Monika?"  
"Monty, please..."  
"H-Hey, calm down-"  
"I can't. It's too corrupt, it's missing coding... and not just coding from the game. It looks like the exit code scrambled and corrupted-"

A hand shot out and yanked his shirt, pulling him out of the chair.

"THAT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING SAY THAT TO ME!"

Three pairs of hands grabbed his arms and ripped him away from the startled coder with great effort. Monty's glare settled on the three who tensed up, Natsuki looking nervously at him as she stepped in front to shield her friends.  
"Don't you... don't you fucking dare Monty! It's not his fault!" She warns.  
"Monty, please calm down-" Yuri urges but Monty grits his teeth.

"Calm down? MONIKA IS STILL IN THERE, SHE IS STILL TRAPPED AND WE NEED TO GET HER OUT-!"

"DON'T YOU THINK HE KNOWS THAT!?" Sayori yelled and gave the broken man pause. The tears were flowing again.  
"SHE IS OUR FRIEND TOO, DON'T ACT LIKE ONLY YOU CARED! W-WE ARE ALL UPSET, WE ARE ALL HURTING, IT D-DOESN'T HELP TO FIGHT!" She wails, before breaking down into sobs. The anger in the room dies, with Mizu moving and hugging her tightly. Natsuki and Yuri hug her too and Monty shudders, confliction and pain running around his face. But it doesn't stay for long as he begins to leak, a hiccup and choked sob leading into more.

"No... no... Monika no..." He sobs, crumpling in finality to the floor.

"P-Please... p-please, you have to..."

"I-I can't... I d-don't know if i-it's possible... I-I'm sorry, I'm so, so s-sorry..."

The hammer rings out. The final nail in the coffin is set, and the five friends break down, their hopes cut.

( **Three Days Later** )

Three days had passed.

Mizu had tried again and again every day after that to try and bring Monika back, to no avail. Nothing he tried work, and he had bought some coding books and took to the internet on an old laptop Monty had to try and find an answer. But nothing came of it. The energy in the house is all but gone; the vitality drained away from them. Their actions were listless, hollow; even the most composed of the group seemed exhausted mentally and physically.

Mizu tried to act as the voice of reason, and while they all grieved he took charge to try and keep things running, if at all. Even so, as he walked out into the living room he looked tired beyond belief.

And out of all of them, he was faring the best.

Coming out of the bedroom he had slept in he looked at Yuri, her hair disheveled as she made some tea before glancing towards the rather quiet Natsuki and the sad-looking Sayori before holding up a set of keys.

"... I got the keys to the car. Monty gave me some directions to the store, we can get necessities and clothes and... yeah."  
"... Okay."  
"Yeah, alright..."

Sayori remained silent, looking at the door to Monty's room. He kept it closed almost the entire time, only stepping out for the bare minimum amount of food and hygiene requirements.

"... Can you three go for me? I want to talk to him."  
"Sayori, I don't know if he'll listen," Yuri said while idly flipping a piece of her hair around with a finger.  
"Maybe. But I can't just let him sit here... we are all hurting, but he is just... bottling it up. It isn't right."

"Sayori, I know you want to help him. I get it... you are just like that and it's wonderful. But he's... not really in a good state of mind right now. And he might not react well, considering..." Mizu looked a bit concerned, but her expression never wavered.

"And weren't you the same way, when we met again?"

He hesitated. Natsuki almost smiled.  
"Heh, she got you there." Mizu shot her a half-hearted glare before looking back to her. After a minute he let out a sigh before nodding.

"... Just be safe, okay?"

Sayori smiled a little; it was shaky but still a smile.

"Okay. Now, go grab some clothes; I'd like to be out of my single set of clothes, ehe..."  
"Alright fine, but only a few clothes then; you'll have to go out later and get what you like." Natsuki states and Sayori nods.  
"Mhm!"

The three give Sayori one more look and a forced smile before they leave. Sayori holds her smile for a minute before turning and walking to the barrier between Monty and her. She knocks on the door.

"Monty? You up?" She calls softly.

There's no response.

She waited for a moment, shuffling on her feet.

"Monty? I want to talk, please."

She said, raising her voice just a little. Still no response.

"Monty... we need to talk. I'm coming in."

She gave him one last warning, concern rising as she grasped the cool metal.

She gently opened the door.

The room was dark but she could make out the shape of Monty sitting on his bed, staring blankly across from himself at the computer. She let out a breath she had been holding and stepped in, moving to the bed and sitting next to Monty.

"...Hey-"  
"Go away, please." His abrupt words made her pause for just a second, but her resolve was not easily broken.

"Monty, you know I can't do that. I'm worried about you. And I know you."  
"Are you implying I can't bullshit my way out of this? Because I didn't plan to; there is nothing to hide."

She frowned more.

"Monty..."  
"I'm not okay. I haven't been. And now I won't see the girl I gave my heart to ever again. So please, just leave me." His listless voice rang out. Sayori's brow deepened.  
"Monty, we are a-all hurting, b-but it's better to grieve together."  
"I don't want to. Please. Just leave me alone."  
"I'm not leaving you. I know what being alone with your thoughts does to you."  
"..." He let out a sigh.

"... Do whatever you want then. I don't care."

And Sayori did just that; she sat unmoving from Monty's side in silence.

After five minutes, Sayori moved a hand over the bed to Monty's side, letting it rest there. His eyes darted to it before back to the computer.

"... Can you just leave? Please?"  
"Monty... you wouldn't leave me if I was in this situation."

He turns his head. Sayori takes the chance and moves up, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Monty... don't you remember what we talked about at the cafe? When you opened up to me? You told me you would always be there for me. You know I feel the same way."

She smiled sadly.

"A-And I know. I know how depression... I know how it can drag a person down. I know how it can make it hard to talk to others, a-and how it can... i-it makes you feel useless, or pointless. A-And h-how people like us can draw back from others because we are afraid."

She squeezes Monty's shoulder gently.

"But we don't have to be afraid. We don't need to hide it. Because ... because we have our friends. We have been through so much together Monty, you don't need to hide it. I promise. Please, it's better than letting yourself fester like this."

Silence. A beat, then two.

Before the silence was broken by a choked sob. Her blue orbs darted to her friend, and his body shivered as he let out a few more choked sobs.

"... I... it was m-my fault, t-the ground fell out and she... s-she pushed m-me into the computer-" He breathed and Sayori felt her eyes water as she gently stroked his shoulder.

"You didn't do that Monty, I promise."

"I-I know, I-I k-know but I keep... p-playing it in my h-head-" He begins to sob harder, and Sayori moves in and hugs him.

"I-It's not your fault, it isn't your fault..." She repeats, and Monty buries his head into her shoulder and cried, letting his walls come down.

They both cried for some time; Monty clutched Sayori like she was his lifeline as he sobbed against her shoulder. Sayori's own tears stained his shirt and the two just tried to vent everything out at this moment, getting it maybe not out of their systems but out into the open.

Their clothes were pretty soppy by the time the crying reduced to sniffles, Monty still clutching Sayori tightly all the while.

"I... I w-wanted t-t-to make her h-h-happy, I w-wanted t-to... t-to bring h-her h-h-here..." He mumbled, and Sayori stroked his dark brown locks.

"I k-know. I-I k-know."

"S-She c-can't be gone... s-she can't be..."

"W-We can try, w-we will try." She encouraged softly. The sound of footsteps and a door opening told them that the others had arrived home.

"Do you wanna go see the others?" She asked but Monty shook his head.

"I-I... I-I'll come out, I promise, b-but f-for now... I want s-some alone t-time. I feel tired..." He said and Sayori nodded.  
"Okay. We'll give you some time. But you have to open up and work with us, okay?"  
"Okay... t-thanks Sayo. You're o-one hell of a best friend." She gleamed with pride.  
"Ehehe, thanks, Monty. You are my best buddy, and we best buddies have to stick together."

She gave him one last squeeze before pulling away and standing up, heading to the door. She glanced back and gave him one last smile.

"Get some rest, okay? We'll be here for you after." She said and with that left the room, closing the door. She gave it a glance before walking over to the others, drying off any tears.  
"Hey Sayo- are you okay? You look like you've been crying." Yuri began and Natsuki and Mizu perked up. But Sayori smiled.

"Yeah, just helping Monty let out his feelings. He's going to rest now but... he really let it out and my shirt is soaked, ehe." She gestured to the tear-stained shoulder and chest. Natsuki handed her a pink t-shirt they found for her.  
"Try this on then and take it easy. I've got lunch." She smiled and Sayori nodded, walking to change with a feeling of content. She had reached him, and now from here they could face this together again.

 _"Well. Almost... together."  
_  
( **Monty's Room** )

It took me a bit to readjust myself, to stop the tears. Even after Sayori left they flowed freely for a while. However, that feeling in the pit of my stomach had... lessened at least, so there was that. Yet the feeling of hollowness remained.

I didn't feel like myself. I felt like an empty shell.

 _I feel useless_

I felt so broken inside-

 _Because I am broken inside_

-as I continued to stare at the computer.

' _Thank you, Monty. I love you.'_

I shut my eyes and take a shaky breath.  
"... I-I'm sorry Monika. I'm sorry. I'm so... so sorry. I... I don't know what to do. I-I don't know. T... There has to be a way to save you. You... you can't be gone. You can't."

I moved and my body screamed in protest as I slowly stood and trudged over to the chair, sitting in it. My hand runs down the side of the screen.

"... You didn't deserve this. I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry."

I get out of the chair and move back to the bed, flicking the lights off and crawling in under the covers. My eyes focused on the computer screen until I felt the exhaustion catch up and the world went blissfully dark.

...

" _Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you..._ "

My eyes crack open and I look around. Instead of my room, I found myself on the floor of the school. A creeping dread moves through my spine as I take a few steps around.

" _In my hand is a pen that'll write a poem of me and you..._ "

That voice is faint but clear. I look down the hall and begin to walk towards it. As I walk I begin to notice a disconnect between myself and the world around me; every step I take is muted and the colors seem drained from the surroundings. I run my hand on a windowsill in the hallway but feel nothing. Glancing out of that window reveals the abyss which we escaped from. As I walk the voice grows louder.

" _The ink flows down into a dark puddle..._ "

My legs move faster. I feel my heart pounding as I break into a run, crossing the endless halls towards the source.

" _Just move your hand- write the way into his heart!_ "

The halls span on for eternity and as I run I begin to notice the lockers and doors melting away, falling into the void along the path as glitches and corruption worm their way through the deeper parts of the building. But I keep going.

" _But in this world of infinite choices..._ "

At the end of the hall, I see it; a pair of push-bar doors, like one would see at the entrance of an auditorium. They are red and untouched by corruption, which has eroded everything but the most threadbare of paths away. I don't stop though. I move slowly and carefully over the walkway and reach the doors. Glancing behind me everything is gone; collapsed into the void save for the little area I stand now. I take a deep breath and push open the doors.

" _What will it take, just to find that special day?_ "

I step inside of a small auditorium, the seats empty and destroyed save for two at the front.

" _What will it take, just to find that special day?_ "

The lights flick on and Monika sits at a piano, playing away as she sings her somber tune. Her body is glitched and fading with a soft frown and tears rolling down her eyes. I feel like I want to retch again.

"M-Monika. Monika, I'm sorry-!" I rush towards the stage but even as I yell she doesn't pay attention as the song continues. I jump up onto it but as I try to embrace her my hands pass right through and I pause in disbelief.

"She's not here, Monty. Not really." That voice. I turn to look. In one of the two seats up front Other Monty sits, staring at me neutrally. He gestures to the 'Monika' on stage before patting the seat next to him.  
"She's gonna keep going. Come on, sit down." He says. I look at him before looking back to Monika, waving a hand through her body. I feel nothing; no resistance, no warmth. That hollow feeling in my stomach grows.

"Monty." I can hear the doppelganger growing impatient as my eyes get blurred, but I slowly move off the stage as Monika begins the second verse.

" _Have I found everybody a fun assignment to do today...?"_

As she sings I plop into the chair with a heavy thud, eyes on the floor. The doppelganger doesn't respond as Monika continues to sing for a while, getting through the second and into the final verse. Her words... her voice was always so beautiful. The tears are coming again and I try to wipe them off quickly. My doppelganger is oddly silent as Monika plays through the song.

" _And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you..."_

"...I'll leave you be."  
" _...I'll leave you be._ "

I repeat the words along with Monika as the song finishes. I turn my eyes up and she sits there, immobile for a moment before she glitches and the song begins again from the top. But the words and clarity dull down as Other Monty chuckles.  
"... She did have a beautiful voice, didn't she?"  
"... Yes..."  
"And now she's gone."  
"... Yes..."

"... I don't get why you are so hurt. You should be proud; you helped to save four of them, and Monika chose to save you over herself. She genuinely loved you, and she saved your life."  
"Shut up..."  
"Oh, I see. You are just upset you can't have your cake and eat it too, aren't you?"  
"S-Shut up, I-"  
"You did more than anyone ever thought possible, yet you still want more? How selfish-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I turn and scream at the other me, standing up as the red boils over.  
"I GET IT, I'M A FUCK-UP, I SCREWED UP AND I COULDN'T SAVE HER, A-AND I REGRET IT AND I FUCKING AM BEING SELFISH BECAUSE W-WE SAVED LIVES BUT-!" Now Other Monty stands.  
"But what? Say it. Say it." His calm voice deflates my rage.

"... But I couldn't save her. I... I couldn't... I couldn't s-save her." I fall back into my seat. The floor and part of my shirt are tear-stained.

"I just... I wanted a happy ending for everyone." I can feel his gaze on me but I don't return it. He shifts and I hear the soft groan of the auditorium-style chair as he sits down again.

"What you wanted, to begin with, was borderline impossible. You wanted a happy ending for fictional... or at least fictional at the time, characters. You wanted to give them a happy ending they would never know. Why?"

"..." I sniffle a bit.

"... Because they reminded me of... of h-how I felt about myself." Other Monty glances over.

"Finally, we are getting somewhere. And how did you feel about yourself?"

"... I didn't... I didn't feel like I deserved a happy ending. A-And I would never get it, no matter how much I wished for it."  
"And you felt sympathetic to them, especially Monika, because you wear your heart on your sleeve. Foolish, for sure, but just like you too. You wanted a happy ending for them all, because you, in turn, felt like you didn't deserve happiness yourself." The other me sighed.  
"... And now it has crumbled around you; everything you hoped for is now impossible in your eyes. And you are being forced to move on, even if you aren't 'moving on,' because you don't want to accept reality."

His words are like knives, ripping open my guts and making the hollow feeling grow.

"You really are pathetic, you know that?"  
"..." A beat, then he sighs.

"You don't even have the fire to fight back? Where's that moxxy? That spirit you had when you so adamantly defied logic, stabbed yourself in the fucking gut and fought against the coding of that _entire world_ with all your being? Are you just gonna give up?"  
"..." He grunts and stands.  
"I asked if you are going to give up?!" I feel incredibly small under his gaze at the moment.  
"Are you just GOING TO ABANDON HER?!"  
"N-No..."  
"ABANDON HOPE, THEN?!"  
"... N-..." I hesitate, and I find his hands on my collar, pulling me up... or maybe I stood? I wasn't sure, a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts were tearing through me.

"DO NOT GIVE ME THAT- DO NOT GIVE ME THAT **BULLSHIT!** " The world falls away into the void, leaving Monika, the doppelganger and myself. Monika continued to play the piano as he grabbed my head and turned it to her.

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO SAY 'FUCK IT' THEN, AND JUST GIVE THE FUCK UP?! YOU DID MORE THAN YOU EVER THOUGHT YOU COULD, YET YOU SURRENDER NOW THAT IT SEEMS IMPOSSIBLE?!" I struggle in his grasp but his hands are like stone, unmoving and powerful.  
"I-I don't-"  
"YOU DID MORE THAN YOU EVER FUCKING COULD BEFORE; YOU BEAT HIDEO, STOPPED YURI AND MIZU, AND STABBED YOURSELF IN THE GUT TO SAVE EVERYONE, AND NOW THAT YOU'RE OUT OF THE GAME ARE YOU JUST GONNA QUIT HERE AND NOW?!"  
"T-There's nothing-"  
"NOTHING YOU CAN DO? BULLSHIT, YOU CAN KEEP TRYING, YOU CAN KEEP GOING, YOU ARE JUST AFRAID AND DEFEATED, YOU WON'T PICK YOURSELF BACK UP BECAUSE THE WHAT-IF'S ARE SO SCARY-"  
"S-SHUT UP!"

" **THEN MAKE ME SHUT UP, AM I WRONG?!** " He screamed.  
"Y-"  
" **AM I WRONG?! WAS MONIKA WRONG?! ARE YOU GOING TO LET HER DOWN?! LET SAYORI DOWN?! MIZU?! YURI?! NATSUKI?!** " He kept screaming as my boiling point approached.  
"N-NO-"  
" **YOU ARE SURE ACTING LIKE IT, ACTING LIKE A COWARD-** " I felt my boiling point get passed and I used all my strength. My hands came free as I whirled on Other Monty and threw a punch for his face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M SICK OF YOUR NEGATIVE BULLSHIT; I DON'T NEED IT IN MY GOD DAMN LIFE!" I roared. The punch was true and Other Monty stared at it for a second as he ducked his head out of the way, backing up a bit.  
"Oh? You gonna stop me then?"  
"Yes! I'm sick of you and your constant words; I know I'm upset, I know I'm god damned scared! I'm scared of failure, of losing Monika forever and trying everything for nothing to succeed! I'm scared something will fuck up, or I'll hurt people accidentally, or I'll close off from the others again! I have a million worries running through my head all the fucking time, and it is already EXHAUSTING! I DON'T NEED ANOTHER INPUT ADDING TO THAT PILE!"  
"Then what are you gonna do about it, huh? Are you gonna hide? Run away?" He challenges as I glare.  
"NO! I'M GOING TO FUCKING FIGHT, BECAUSE I AM SO SICK AND FUCKING TIRED OF BEING WORRIED, BEING SCARED AND NOT... NOT DOING ANYTHING! I TRIED TO DO BETTER, I TRIED TO OPEN UP AND DO BETTER IN THERE, BUT I'M JUST GOING BACK TO HOW I WAS BEFORE I MET THEM ALL AND I FUCKING HATE IT! I... I want to do better! Not just for them! For myself too!"

Other Monty stares at me, his expression devoid of emotion. Floating in the silent void, I realize the music has stopped and I look over. Monika's glitching phantasm is watching us. My heart aches, but I grit my teeth. Fuck this sadness. Nothing gets done. I can cry all I want and be sad and that's okay, but I can't let it drag me further down either.

"I'm going to help them. We are going to save you. I promise." I tell her. For a second she seems to look at me before she fades away with a small smile. I hear a chuckle.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Turning back, I see my doppelganger smiling softly.

"... You did amazing. I'm impressed, really. I thought... I thought you'd fail. We'd fail. And we are a bit thick-skulled at times, it can be hard to get the message across. Sayori almost did it, but you still seemed a bit locked in your own head. But that fire is still burning. Good. Now you can try to save her." I feel confusion welling up.  
"Y... You are happy about this?" He shrugs a bit and nods, looking off to the void.

"You... I thought it would be impossible frankly. Knowing us and all, knowing everything. I mean, we've always been scared and worried. That was our reality. Our truth. But you... you went through it all and saved them, genuinely. And at that moment, when you were lying in bed healing as they all came together I was... I was impressed. We've come a long way from where we were. And I know if she were here, Monika would be proud of you. Of us." His body began to glitch and fade as I frown.

"... There's no guarantee that we will save her." He shrugs.  
"Even so, wouldn't she be proud of the fact you tried everything, instead of giving up?"  
"... Yeah, she would. After all, she cares more about the fact you try than actually succeeding."  
"Right. It's okay to worry, you know. But you need to stop letting it control you and show that fire more." At this point his body was rapidly disappearing as he smiles.

"Go on and prove me wrong. Prove _yourself_ wrong. And bring that wonderful emerald gal home." He fades and the world goes dark.

...

My eyes open. I stare at the ceiling for a second, blinking. I look down at myself, moving an arm and testing it.  
That hollow feeling in my chest is there but... less. I move a hand over it, and I take a deep breath.

I look over to my computer and get up, walking over to it and turning it on.

"Alright, Moni. No matter what it takes, we are bringing you home." I whisper.

 **Author's Note** :

 ** _It's been two years roughly since I started this. Two years on December 24th to be exact. And now, we are almost there. There are only two chapters left. The conclusion is here. I'll be slowing down a bit to finish these finals and because of a vacation, but after that, I'm going to try and finish this. We are going to finish this together. Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me thus far, and came with me on this trip. Now, let's bring it on home._**


End file.
